Mystery of the Drifter
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Sometimes there are hearts that are harder to mend. Sometimes it's impossible to move on from the past. Swaine and Oliver both learn this, as they try to help a mysterious girl learn to trust again, as well as handle the problems they have brought into their lives. But how far are they willing to go just to find and maintain peace in both their worlds?
1. A Failed Bounty

**~Chapter 1~**

_**A Failed Bounty**_

*0*0*0*

"GAH FLIPPIN' DAMMIT!"

Many beasts in the land were alerted by the shout that echoed across the Rolling Hills, some wandering closer feeling that it could be a fresh fight to engage in, while wiser ones took leave knowing they would be out-matched. One beast in particular, a large red Rhinosaur, stumbled in a daze, passing out for a few seconds as it was out of energy, while a large Ruftian charged at it.

*POW!*

A blade shot through the air just then, piercing the beast in its side before it could reach its injured opponent, making the creature roar in pain before falling on its side. In a flash of light, the Ruftian was gone, transported to another region after finally losing its luster after a long fight. The Rhinosaur was close to fading himself, until a hand held out an ice-cream cone. It gobbled it up quick- treats always helped familiars get refreshed after taking so much damage.

"Sorry, boy, I should have stepped in sooner,"

The Rhinosaur looked up as the hand stroked his head, staring up at the face of a girl of nineteen, with long black hair tied back by a torn piece of brown cloth, with a red band around her head pressing down her short bangs cut in a straight line. Said girl wore a black tunic with baggy brown pants, leather sandals, black leather bands around her wrists with yellow gems circling around it, and ruby earrings pierced her ears. Her eyes were a golden-hazel color, and her skin, though naturally fair, tanned in the sun that she had been wandering under for the past several days now. In her hand was an odd type of revolver- instead of bullets, it shot blades.

Her familiar gave a snort, lightly tapping her hand with its horn, leaving her to sigh. "Right, I shouldn't feel too bad. We both gave a good fight." She stood up straight, tucking her blade-gun into a holster that hung off her left side. "Can't believe we let that Gruffian get away- lousy timing one of its un-metamorphisized kin tried to take us on just when we managed to sneak up on it."

The Rhinosaur shook its body, relaxing its muscles.

The girl smiled. "Alright bud, you rest up. You gained enough experience for today."

Suddenly the Rhinosaur shrank down to size, a glowing orb shining around it as it shrank, until it was a small light, which receded into the girl's chest, as all familiars do after a battle.

The girl sighed once more, then turned towards the direction of the Deep Dark Wood. Perhaps the Gruffian ran off that way.

She had heard talk of the beast roaming around, causing trouble for travellers, and so decided to hunt it for its bounty. It's something she had been doing for a while now, ever since she was nine. And if she hadn't tamed the Rhinosaur before then, she wouldn't have gotten too far at that age.

Picking up a large pack that she left on the ground, she walked across the field, keeping her senses sharp in case any other beast wanted to pick a fight. Of course, with all the experience she gained over the years and the increase of her strength, any creature would be foolish to try to engage her. The longest battle she had that year lasted only five minutes.

She reached the edge of the wood. By this time, the sun was beginning to sink into the horizon. _Better set up camp quick. _she thought. She set up a small tent and unrolled a sleeping bag- both camouflaging against the land, thanks to a special fabric made via alchemy, which she bought from a friendly merchant three years ago. It was a hassle before then, as she couldn't shut her eyes for a minute while sleeping in the wilderness without some beast sneaking up on her, and it took a while to earn enough guilders to sleep at the Cat's Cradle for more than a couple nights.

Yes, her 'camou-camp' gave her more leisure. She could blend in on the inside, hidden 'within the scenery' as if she were invisible, while the inside of the tent automatically gave a view of a starry night which she could rest under.

Sitting inside her tent, she pulled out a small lantern from her pack- a tiny thing no bigger than her hand but still bright enough to pierce the dark- and set it beside her. She then pulled out her journal- a dark-green book with an emblem on it: a heart with a cross in the middle, and in the middle of the cross was another heart, with another cross (the pattern seemed to go on until it was just a tiny speck). She took out her pen and ink, and began to write.

_'Day 28 of Fall_

_Edge of the Deep Dark Wood_

_It was another day wasted. I've been hunting after this Gruffian for the last three days, but haven't so much as even engaged it in battle. Today, I had the advantage of sneaking up on it from behind, yet my position was blown when a Ruftian ambushed me from the side, alerting my bounty and it took off while I was forced to fight its 'lesser cousin'. I find it confusing how a more evolved species was wise enough to try to avoid a stronger opponent, while a weaker opponent decided to charge at me. _

_Ah well... no one ever said wild beasts had the exact same senses. Sometimes I believe they're like humans- no matter their strength, they'll pick a fight with anyone in hopes of growing strong, so that they may be the intimidating ones, and only the wise ones know when to back down._

_Sometimes I believe the wilderness is the only permanent home I'll ever have."_

Sighing, she set the journal aside, putting the ink and pen away while she waited for her passage to dry. Afterwards, she shut the small book and set it inside her pack, then lied on her back looking up at the stars above her head, looking for constellations until she drifted to sleep.

Hopefully her adventure would have a better turn-out tomorrow.

*0*0*0*

**A/N: And this is my first attempt at my own Ni No Kuni fic. I haven't played the game yet, but I watched a few walkthroughs online- and immediately I was sucked into the story, fell in love with the characters, and before you know it I get an idea for a fanfiction.**

**I'm asking for constructive criticism on this. If I get anything wrong, misspell something, get anyone OOC, or anything along those lines, please let me know, but hold back on the flames please (Like I said, I'm new at this category).**

**Hope you like it so far. I promise it will get more interesting later on!**


	2. The Thief and Familiar Tamer

**~Chapter Two~**

**The Thief and the Tamer**

"Having trouble there, babana-girl?"

Esther softly growled, fuming as she sat crouched on the ground, trying to light a fire, which she had been doing for almost ten minutes now. She looked over her shoulder and gave Swaine a vicious look. "If you think you can do better, have at it, or would you rather stand around and make smart-remarks all night?"

Swaine pretended to ponder. "Hmm, I think I chooose... 'smart-remarks', heh heh."

Esther seethed. It had been almost six months since Oliver returned to Motorville in his own world after defeating Shadar and returning Cassiopeia to her former glory. Since then, she went back to Al Mamoon with her father, Rashaad, as well as spend time in her homeland, as she had grown to miss it while travelling so much. Swaine, in the meantime, continued to travel the lands, starting first by going back and visiting Marcassin, his younger brother and Emperor of Hamelin. After a month or so, Esther began to miss travelling and taming familiars, often summoning her own and taking them out to the desert for training just to make sure she hadn't lost her touch. It wasn't until after Swaine dropped by for a visit two months ago that she took to travelling again, after he invited her to join him on a trip to Castaway Cove, claiming he missed picking on someone (though Esther knew that was his way of saying he missed having company). Excited to have another adventure, Esther immediately leaped to the chance...

And now she was regretting it. The most they had done was re-visit familiar friends (which was the best of the trip), fight off beasts (which they were used to), or argued with each other over anything from which paths to take, to who should buy the provisions next (the worst for her). If Mr. Drippy, Lord High Lord of the Fairies, were still with them rather than back in his homeland, he would no doubt compare them to an old married couple.

She had to admit, though, she did miss travelling, and no matter what kind of comment he had to make, she was glad to have Swaine at her side through it all... She just wished Oliver would return too, as the boy returned to Motorville in his world to move on with his life. She often looked forward to him visiting.

Esther let out a bitter sigh. "Just help me out, alright? I'm too tired to bicker with you now," she muttered. It had been a long day of wandering, the two of them setting up camp in Golden Grove after fighting off a few beasts.

"Alright, if you're too tired to work," Swaine joked, but humbly got to work building a fire, managing to have one lit in less than five minutes. "See? That's how it's done,"

Esther rolled her eyes. "Marvellous," she then lied down on her sleeping bag, exhausted. It was Swaine's turn to keep watch that night, as she had been up in the late of last night to the early morning, having only gotten enough rest when they passed by Ding Dong Dell. Despite they had nothing to worry about now that the Dark Djinn and White Witch were gone, there were still a few beasts that loved to pick fights on travelers, not to mention there were other thieves looking to nab anything that wasn't nailed to the ground. Not to mention they had to keep an eye on their provisions and fire- when beasts weren't attacking, they were trying to sneak away with their food, and with the fallen leaves around the grove they had to make sure the fire didn't spread.

But, it was nothing they couldn't handle. They could get some sleep when they reached Al Mamoon anyway, as they were heading back there so Esther could tell Rashaad how their travels had been- plus she missed having a babana-split, which she had been craving for the past week now.

As the desert-girl lied down to rest, Swaine leaned back against the tree, looking up at the branching tops, spotting the stars in the sky. The trip was long, and he admitted he wished Oliver were with them to use one of his spells to immediately transfer them to any location, and spare the treading, but when they stopped to rest and had a chance to enjoy the scenery, he didn't mind it too much. Back when he first ran away from Hamelin, it was one of the things he enjoyed most- when he wasn't fending for his own survival, that is.

Sometimes he missed the old times, despite they weren't too long ago: Travelling with Oliver, Esther, Mr. Drippy; fighting various enemies; hunting down long-lost treasures... It had its ups and downs, of course- for one thing there were times where he wanted to kick Mr. Drippy across the field whenever he would ramble about something, Oliver had to be given a lesson about many places they visited as it took him a while to understand how their world worked, and- of course- he and Esther couldn't go one day without bickering about something. But, the ex-prince had to admit, he couldn't find better travelling companions.

One reason why he invited Esther to join him was just to get a feel of those times again. He even considered sailing on a ship to the Faerie Grounds, to see if Mr. Drippy would tag along too- the only thing that stopped him was that he wouldn't want to invite him without Oliver around, as he and the fairy seemed to be on friendlier terms. Perhaps, if/when Oliver decided to return, they could visit the Lord High Lord of the Fairies together, as a surprise... depending how patient Swaine was feeling.

Then there was Tengri, their dragon. Ever since Oliver left, the massive creature took to the skies, perhaps to search for him, or explore until his return. Swaine wished the dragon had stuck by them after the young wizard left, as flying sounded a LOT easier than walking, but perhaps since everyone went their separate ways for a while, perhaps the dragon decided to do the same. It wouldn't be a surprise if they came across him again, though, and Tengri was immediately willing to give them a ride anywhere.

The thief looked to the skies, imagining seeing Tengri swooping down, or Oliver using Gateway to appear, or Mr. Drippy suddenly falling out of a tree and going on a rant of how they started travelling without him. He looked back at Esther, thankful that he had at least one friend with him on his travels now.

_You can't keep hoping it will be like this forever, _the pessimistic side of his brain kicked in. _Someday, everyone will have to move on with their lives, and your days of travelling with them will be limited, if not stop entirely. _

He sighed. If only time could stand still, he wished. He looked at Esther once more, seeing she had already fallen asleep, and their familiars were still resting from their last fight, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

_Someday, _he thought. _But hopefully, not too soon._

***0*0*0***

**A/N: Thought I'd just throw in a scene depicting what Swaine and Esther have been up to. I figured, after Oliver left, everyone would go off to do their own little things, until Swaine decides he wants some company again. **

**I'm still watching the walkthroughs as there's still some information to be gained (if you can't tell already). I watched all the cutscenes, learning a little more of all that happened, but still felt confused at some parts, especially since there wasn't much detail given about the places they visited and such, so forgive me if I botch anything up.**

**Reviews are welcome as well as constructive criticism, but please hold back on the flames.**


	3. Al Mamoon

**~Chapter Three~**

**A Visit to Al Mamoon**

_'Day 32 of Fall_

_Cat's Cradle Hotel, Al Mamoon_

_I decided to try a new assignment while tracking the Gruffian. I read a newsletter about a man having lost his diary and is offering a large reward for its return- the kind of assignment I would gladly take on. The only downside to the trip is that he lost it in the desert, and had been living here in Al Mamoon, meaning I had to stray away from my bounty for a while. I wouldn't have gone to the trouble if it meant traveling so far, but I was low on guilders and supplies, and there was hardly a problem anywhere else nearby that hadn't been solved yet._

_Having earned enough, I decided to reside in the Cat's Cradle for tonight after spending the day stocking up on supplies. But, before turning in, I swear I thought I saw a familiar face... which is something, since there's hardly a face from my past that I know anymore.'_

*0*0*0*

"Excuse me, sir, but does this belong to you?" The drifter asked the hefty gentleman in front of her, holding up the diary. He was an English man wearing a gray suit and boulder-hat, baring a mustache.

"My diary! Oh, I was wondering if I would ever find it again!" The man replied, shaking her hand. "Thank you my dear! Every time I lose this booklet, I always feel as if the world is going to end, what what."

She arched an eyebrow. "_Every_ time... like this has happened before?"

The man blushed a bit. "Oh... every so often on occasion. Luckily, somebody is always helpful to find it! And, like always, I am always gracious to give them a reward," The man handed her 100 guilders, and some babanas. "My compliments to you, my dear. From this point on, I shall be more careful!"

_Yeah right, _the drifter thought, giving a polite nod before walking away. _How could anyone be so careless with a diary? And what did he write in it that could make it so important to get back immediately- some private secret of his that he doesn't want anyone to find out? He's lucky I'm not the peeping type. ...Ah well, if he keeps losing it, at least I'll have a way to make extra money._

She walked along the market, stopping by one of the milk fountains to sit down and eat her babanas. A man selling curry was talking with a customer, loud enough that it was impossible for anyone within five feet not to hear. "Oh yes, we all miss the young wizard, Oliver. He was the one who helped me find my passion for making my special curry again!" he was saying. "I'm always looking forward to the day when he will come visit again- I always give him a complimentary serving, as I cannot find a way to thank him enough."

_Oliver... _The drifter had heard that name before. Of course, who hasn't? She heard tales of how he had taken out the Dark Djinn, Shadar, and the evil White Witch... but never learned all the details, but for her own reasons.

One of them being because she preferred not to get involved in such matters, keeping to herself.

The other being because that's how her parents raised her... before they abandoned her.

She shook her head. _Don't go thinking about it, stupid. It's in the past, get on with your life. _she told herself.

Still, she would like to meet this 'Oliver' wizard. She never even seen him before- or perhaps she had but was either in too much of a hurry to notice, or he wore a disguise to fool his enemies. Too bad he was gone, as she heard, she would probably have the chance of crossing paths with him... though wasn't one to make friends immediately, or get excited over meeting the 'savior' of this world as everyone called him. No, perhaps they would just exchange stories, then go on their way, as she was never one to get attached to anyone, except her familiar.

Finishing her babanas after a few minutes, she walked down the streets to head to the Cat's Cradle, passing by the Babana Stand as it was preparing to close, where the owner, Rashaad, was talking to two people: a young blonde-haired girl who looked to be in her early teens, and a tall, tanner young man who appeared to be in his twenties, wearing a long green jacket.

She paused after passing by. _That man... _she thought, then turned to look back at the two strangers, but they had already left, the stand closed for the evening.

She shook her head, heading to the hotel. Her mind must have been pulling tricks on her, making her see things- a sure sign that she had been out in the sun too long and was in need of rest.

*0*0*0*

**A/N: So are little drifter may know our thief from somewhere... but where, and what's their connection? ...Here's a hint: it's NOT SwainexOC related! (it's actually taking all of my willpower to resist making it that way... must... not... give... in! Gah, why did they have to make Swaine appealing in his smart-aleck-with-a-sad-backstory kind of way?!)**

***ahem***

**Anyway, I'm still open to constructive criticism. No flames though!**


	4. Sleep Deprived

**~Chapter Four~**

**Sleep Deprived**

"...And then, afterwards, we visited King Tom in Ding Dong Dell," Esther told her father. "He's still having a feud with Dickory Dock, but he claims it hasn't been as irritating as it was last year. He sends his regards to you, father."

Rashaad smiled, giving a chuckle. "It seems your travels have been at a good pace. Visiting old friends, and not having too much trouble... it must have been wonderful," he said, while closing the folds of his tent, closing his stand for the night.

Swaine gave a quiet scoff. "Save for the beasts that are still running about," he commented.

"But nothing we couldn't handle," Esther retorted. "Honestly, Swaine, you act like it's the first time you had to fend off a Bonehead!"

"(better than travelling with the 'bonehead' beside me),"

"What?!"

"I said, you'd be sick of it too if you did it every day."

Rashaad chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, if you are so tired, you're more than welcome to stay in our home for the night," he offered.

"What?/Excuse me?" Esther and Swaine said at the same time, the former shocked while the latter was mildly surprised.

"I don't see a reason why you couldn't. You have been a great help to Oliver and my daughter on their journeys, and a good companion. You are welcome in my home, as any friend is."

"(provided he doesn't steal anything,)" Esther muttered quietly.

"What?" Swaine asked, giving her a look.

"I said it'll save you some guilders, not having to sleep at the Cat's Cradle,"

"Come, lets go in." Rashaad said, and they walked off.

Swaine paused, however, looking over his shoulder at a girl who had walked by, with long black hair tied back with a piece of fabric, and a holster on her side. Something about her drew his attention, but what?

Esther called him back to reality, and he shook his head, following them around the corner. The girl probably wasn't important, anyway.

*0*0*0*

The trio had a quick dinner, followed by exchanging more stories, before Rashaad decided to turn in...

It was then Esther realized they didn't have a guest-room. She and her father lived in a small apartment in the city, with a balcony overlooking the milk fountains, and two small bedrooms, dining area, and sitting room... but no space for company to spend the night.

She figured Swaine could sleep on the couch, or camp out on the floor.

If he wanted to sleep at all, as the thief was standing out on the balcony, looking up at the stars. Esther stood in the doorway. "I'm heading to bed," she said to him, then- because her father taught her to be polite when having guests- added, "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable anywhere you want,"

"Alright, thanks." Swaine answered, walking back inside... towards her room!

She trudged after him. "I didn't mean in MY room," she said bitterly, yet kept her voice low so her father wouldn't hear.

"Hey, you said I could make myself comfortable anywhere I wanted... and your room looks the most comfortable." he smirked.

Esther felt a vein throb in her forehead. "You know I didn't mean there... why don't you sleep on the couch, or on one of our throw-cushions?"

"Fine, whatever you say... as long as I'm not poking fun at your collection of dolls, right?"

Esther rolled her eyes. "GOODNIGHT, Swaine," she muttered, heading into her room, closing the curtain. She heard Swaine chuckle to himself before walking away, and shook her head, then changed into some pyjamas.

The familiar-tamer lied down on her bed, consisting of large plush pillows on a large circular mattress, staring up at the ceiling...

That's when she began to feel uneasy. Having spent so many days either sleeping under the stars or in the decorative rooms of the Cat's Cradle, it felt weird sleeping in her own bedroom again, as if it were a foreign environment now. She let out a sigh, shutting her eyes and deciding to think of pleasant thoughts until she fell asleep, thinking of how comfortable it felt to be home again and not having to keep watch or pay for a room to sleep in...

Before she could drift off, she heard shuffling out in the living room. _It had better be father sneaking a late-night snack... _she thought bitterly. Her father had a rare tendency to snag a bite from the kitchen (even Great Sages have their own habits), but she knew in her mind exactly who could still be awake.

Getting out of bed, she poked her head out from behind the curtain of her room, seeing Swaine pacing in the living room. "Swaine?" she called out in a whisper, getting his attention. "What are you still doing up? It's the middle of the night!"

"Sorry, I forgot how much 'beauty sleep' you need," he remarked. "Another good 24 hours should make up for it."

Esther shook her head- no matter what time of the day (or night) it was, the thief always had some comment to make. She might as well had turned and gone back to bed, but the fact that Swaine was still up kept her mind from agreeing on that suggestion. There were many reasons on why the older man could be up: Perhaps he was used to staying up so late in their travels that he had grown used to lack of sleep (despite how much he complained about it); Maybe there was something on his mind keeping him awake; Or... he wanted to swipe something but Esther caught him before he could make an attempt- that last part was more of a joke, as her friend gave up thieving the day Oliver mended his broken heart.

Whatever the reason could be, she knew she wouldn't be able to rest until she found out what it was, settled the matter, and made sure Swaine stopped his pacing. It amazed her that anything could keep him up, anyway, considering he was the only one in the group who would immediately hit the mattress the moment they checked into a Cat's Cradle, and would sleep the whole night and even half the morning, giving a killing glance at anyone who kept him up or woke him from his slumber (Mr. Drippy learned that the hard way, once).

"Cut it out with the smart-remarks, and just tell me what's keeping you up," Esther sighed, way too tired to argue with him right now.

Swaine shrugged, stroding over to a window, leaning against it. "Just been thinking, that's all." he answered, casually. "Minds as large as mine never sleep, you know."

The desert-girl rolled her eyes- a number of insults came to mind, but she knew from experience it would lead to an arguement, and as loud as they could get with their bickering her father would no doubt be awoken in moments, angrily demanding they cease their fight- and his mood could rival Swaine's any day.

"I see. What's on your mind?" she asked instead, walking over.

Swaine only shrugged. He wasn't one to really exchange feelings or share thoughts- unless he was giving criticism or complaining- but he had changed somewhat since then. Plus, he figured talking would help ease whatever was on his mind and help him get some sleep. "Quite a bit," he started. "I've been thinking about travelling,"

"Where to? We've been practically everywhere,"

Swaine shook his head. "I don't mean where to go, but more like where I've been... I've been thinking about how much has changed since I first ran away. I had to go it alone for years, used to looking out for myself, decieving and cheating others in order to survive... then one day I just stopped caring, taking whatever I wanted whether I needed it or not. Until the day I heard Hamelin had changed and something was going on with Marcassin, and was desperate to get back. That was the time I met you lot, got my heart mended, and took to travelling.

"Honestly, I didn't know what all I was getting into, 'til Shadar caused that Eye of the Storm. But even after that, I still pressed on with you all, just to help out my brother. After helping him out... I guess I wasn't paying attention at completing my goal, then focused on helping you with your quest." he paused, sighing heavily as he walked out onto the balcony, looking up at the stars as he had been doing earlier that evening. "Now that it's all over... I guess I'm trying to figure out what to do next."

Esther stood beside him, knowing where he was coming from. She, too, pondered what to do with her life now that their adventure had come to an end. Perhaps that's why he asked her to join her in his travels in the first place.

"Though, every time I went out on my own, before you came along, all I thought about was what I had been like the first time, thinking about all the horrible things I've done... That's what's keeping me awake now." he finished. "A rotten feeling guilt is, I must confess. I was hoping that, after helping Oliver save the world, the weight would be lifted off my shoulders, but the sinking feeling is still there."

"Maybe there's more you could do," Esther suggested. "Think about all the people you cheated, and find a way to make amends."

Swaine gave her a look. "You really think that would help? I've done some awful things, Esther... you really think they would forgive me?"

She shrugged. "It's the best you could do. Some might forgive you, others might take some time... but the feeling won't go away unless you try."

The thief nodded. "Well, if the White- er, if Cassiopeia can make amends, I might as well take a wing at it."

"I'll come along too," Esther suddenly offered. She had no idea where it came from- perhaps, talking about a friend seeking redemption for his sins, she wanted to show support. "I mean, if you need a hand. No one should do it alone,"

Swaine chuckled. "I don't think I need help apologizing... but you have a point, it would be best if I had some support." he blinked a bit, shaking his head as if confused. "Damn, sleep-deprivation is starting to get to me... 'better turn in before I start talking crazy, eh?"

Esther gave a scoff. "Too late." They walked back inside, and the thief walked over to the couch, sitting on it and leaning back, still looking deep in thought. The desert-girl knew she wouldn't sleep if she knew he was alone with his thoughts. "Swaine," she whispered, getting his attention once more. "If you want, you can share my room,"

He began to laugh. "Now look who's talking crazy." he stood up, walking over to her room with her. "Alright, then- a thief never turns down a good offer."

Esther rolled her eyes. Entering her room, she grabbed a couple pillows and a blanket, handing them to him to sleep on, before lying down on her own bed, while he slept at the end of it. "Goodnight, Swaine."

"'Night..." Swaine said, yawning. A lot still preyed on his mind- where to start with this new goal of his, who all he had wronged... telling his friend what he had done...

There was something from his past that he deeply regretted, though unlike lying and stealing, he knew it would be impossible to amend.

Sleep began to overcome him, however, and decided it would be best not to worry about it until the time drew near. He covered up with his blankets, curling up at the foot of the circular pillow-of-a-bed, drifting off.

For some reason, he thought back to that girl he saw in the marketplace, wondering where he had seen her before...

*0*0*0*

**A/N: Alright, it took me a LOT of strength not to turn this into a Swaine/Esther fluff (I'll save that for another time). Right now, trying to focus one-plot-at-a-time here...**

**So, yep, looks like this duo will be going on a new quest based on redeeming Swaine's conscience... and don't worry, folks, Oliver will be showing up soon enough to join them ;)**

**Please review and share constructive criticism. Do not flame.**


	5. A Face from the Past

**~Chapter Five~**

**A Face from the Past**

_'Day 33_

_I was walking out of Swift Solutions, having decided to take on a new bounty in the desert until I could get back to the Rolling Hills and hunt that damn Gruffian..._

_Then I saw him again. And heard his name._

_That wretched thief is back...'_

*0*0*0*

_Hmm, Boneheads are wandering around the dunes, being a burden to travelers... a woman wants to send some fruit to her husband by Old Smoky but has a broken arm... someone's kids are stuck on the roof... Yeah, gonna take on the Boneheads. _The drifter thought, clicking her tongue. Apparently not much has been posted at this Swift Solutions shop- at least nothing she would take pride in doing. Finding missing items, fighting beasts, or capturing thieves- those were what she took on, not delivering messages or treats- maybe help those kids, but in her opinion they shouldn't have been climbing up on roofs in the first place.

She took out her Stamp Card for Swift Solutions- it was nearly filled, and killing those Boneheads would complete it with three stamps. Then maybe she could trade it in for something good. Maybe a new knife or warm clothes for cold nights... whatever she needed.

She never really spent anything on something she _wanted_\- she learned first-hand when she was ten, that she had to put the bare essentials first, after spending money for some nice-looking shoes when she could have used it for food... to make matters worse the shoes were worn out before the week was out, clearly not meant for travelling rugged terrains, and she was starving by the time she managed to get to Golden Grove and get some apples to satisfy her appetite.

Nope, from that point on she focused only on her needs: health, provisions, and defense.

She sighed, putting her card away and walking out, ready to bring out her familiar and fight some Boneheads...

She saw them again the moment she walked out the door: the blonde-haired girl and tall, tan man from the night before. She looked at them as they passed by, studying the man a little more... why did he look so familiar?

This time, she didn't just turn and go on her way, for she knew that- now that she's seen him a second time, and in brood daylight where she got a better look at him- the thought of his familiarity would never give her peace. There was just something about him that made her both curious and uneasy at the same time... but what?

She walked in their direction, deciding she could maybe just walk up and ask who he is. As she got closer, she could hear them bickering about something...

"Honestly, Swaine, you're so thick-headed!" The girl scoffed.

_Swaine?_

The girl froze in her steps, ducking behind a large pot when the two stopped to face each other. Now she was spying on them, watching as they argued.

"Me?! You're the one who thinks she knows how to travel- while I've been travelling since I was ten!" The man, Swaine, bitterly replied. "You go on one quest, and suddenly you think you've mapped out every place..."

"I'm telling you, Autumnia is too far! We should just start in Castaway Cove- it's a shorter route, and we can head to Autumnia from there."

Swaine scoffed. "I'd still rather head to Autumnia, and take care of business there first..."

"Do you want to do this, or stand around bickering? It's best to head to each closest town where you've wronged people and sort everything out- it'll save more time than just galavanting wherever you want..."

"Alright- if it'll get you to shut up a moment, we'll head to Castaway Cove first! Sheesh... you're more annoying than the fairy, did you know that?"

"Oh, shut up and lets go, you idiot." With that, the two walked out of the city.

The girl watched them go, her eyes zeroed-in on Swaine as she gritted her teeth. _Swaine... _she thought, growling a bit. _How is it possible that thief is still alive?! He should have been hunted down and executed by now!_

She stood up, walking out of the city, following them at a distance where she could still see them, but wouldn't be noticed by them. She forgot about her bounties, now having a new task in mind.

_I guess I'll have to handle this guy... and this time, he won't get away with what he's done- alive. _she thought, darkly.

*0*0*0*

**A/N: Aaaaand... the mystery is still pretty deep. All we know is Swaine did something to the girl, and is in for a world of trouble. **

**Also, Reviewer Thanks! :D**

**Kerath: **I hope the story keeps your best interest! And thanks for the compliments, though I'm still learning a few things about the game so forgive any mistakes. As for my OC, I'm actually planning on having her be more of an 'anti-hero' for the most part (anything to avoid a Mary Sue), and won't reveal too much about her character too soon (going to just draw out the mystery as far as I can). Thank you for reading, and yes one of these days I may try my shot at a Swaine/Esther fluff ;)

**Please review, but don't flame!**


	6. The Wizard of Motortown

**~Chapter Six~**

**The Wizard in Motorville**

It was a lovely home. A nice two-story house with a white picket-fenced yard with a tree out front; inside was a small but tidy kitchen, and a living room equipped with a fireplace; upstairs was a long hallway, with a few bedrooms, though only two had been used.

Standing by the fence was a young boy with reddish-brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, worn jeans, and a brown belt. His name was Oliver, a boy who lived in the town of Motorville and had an ordinary life consisting of school, an afternoon job at Leila's Milk Bar, and spending his weekends with his friends...

What no one would notice was that the young 13-year-old boy was also a wizard, who saved another world from destruction, as well as mended the broken hearts of many people, who took down the Dark Djinn Shadar and White Witch some would say... but in his eyes, he knew that they were only feeling despair.

Shadar, or Luciene as he was called, had been a soldier who was forced to watch as his own fellows-in-arms took the lives of many people... and he himself was punished when they burned down his own village, all because he saved a young girl's life. He wandered in despair for a long time, until the White Witch called to him, giving him powers to break hearts and spread the pain he felt, turning him into the Dark Djinn... Once Oliver learned he was his soul-mate and reconciled with him, Luciene severed their link, so that the child would not die, and the world felt anew afterwards.

Cassieopia had to rule the kingdom when she was just a little girl, only to learn years later that the Council were running the country behind her back, destroying the lives of people... and was misguided by using the 'manna' spell- which she believed would save her people but only turned them into heartless monsters, and she herself succumbed to darkness, wanting to destroy the world and 'remake' it her way, becoming the White Witch. When she got re-connected with her past self, 'Pea', she changed, no longer in despaire of the past, no longer possessed by the Corrupted Council, she went on to rule her kingdom with a full heart and make amends with everyone.

The way Oliver saw it, all he and his friends did was what they had been doing since the journey began: mend broken hearts. Once the quest was complete, he decided to return to Motorville, to move on from his own despair that he felt when his mother died, his heart feeling at peace...

If only it were that simple.

His eyes drifted to the 'For Sale- Sold' sign in the yard, and he unleashed a heavy sigh.

After three days since returning to Motorville, Oliver was sitting in the kitchen, helping himself to some eggs and toast he had made, when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to be greeted by a man in a suit, claiming to be from a special agency, who was informed that Oliver was an orphan with no relatives to take him in, or pay the bills, or tend to his needs such as school or insurance.

Soon Oliver was calling up Miss Leila to come over, as she had been stopping by to check on the boy every day or so. She informed the man that she could take care of Oliver... until a new family was found.

Oliver could not stay in his home anymore, having to move out within a week, staying in the apartment behind Miss Leila's shop, the agent dropping by every week or so to see how he was doing and telling him about each family he found to take care of him. The boy kept refusing, despite he knew Miss Leila couldn't afford to take care of him forever.

The man said he would have to decide soon, otherwise be put in an orphanage.

It had been six months- each month the agent had dropped by, and each time Oliver turned down the offer of a family. He would like to be part of a family... but every time he thought about it, he felt a sadness in his heart, as if he were deliberately trying to replace his mother- let alone moving away from the friends he had made, both in this world AND the other world. Would he still be able to visit the other world if he were in another town? Possibly... yet something inside still kept him from wanting to go into foster-care, like he wouldn't really belong in another family. Not after gaining a new one...

Alright, so a thief, a familiar-tamer, and a fairy wouldn't exactly be considered a 'family' to some social worker... but for Oliver, they were the closest thing to a family since he lost his mother. Esther, despite being close to his age, was like a sister to him and very nurturing when it came to deep moments; Swaine and Marcassin were like the brothers he never had; and Mr. Drippy... er... well he was more of a 'wise yet high-spirited uncle who wasn't so good with sympathy' (Oliver considered him a good mentor... but knew the fairy was a bit too rugged in personality to swap feelings).

He had good friends here, too. Miss Leila was very supportive; Myrtle was always there to talk to; and Phillip, though often making wise-cracks, was always willing to lend a hand... But, Oliver felt a stronger attachement to Swaine, Esther, and Mr. Drippy.

Thinking about them always left a pang in his heart- he missed them so much, and wanted to go back to that world so badly. But with school, the agent, and his home being sold while he may be sent away, he nearly forgot about it.

That is, until later that afternoon.

A moving van pulled up, followed by a mini-van, and a young couple climbed out with their three kids: two girls and a boy. The boy turned and looked at Oliver but shyly looked away, as they headed into his... no, 'their' home.

Biting his lip, Oliver turned and walked down the sidewalk, heading to Myrtle's house, in need of expressing his sorrows.

Myrtle was a nice young girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a nice blue dress- looking just like Esther if she pulled her hair up. "Oliver, is everything okay?" she asked, having noticed him while sitting on the porch, seeing the sad look on his face.

"A new family moved into my... the house." Oliver said, sighing.

Myrtle nodded in understanding. "I see... would you like to take a walk and talk about it?"

Oliver nodded. As they walked, though, he didn't really know what to say- how uncomfortable he felt that some strangers were now living in his old home, how he may be sent away, and how much he wanted to just stay in town and not have to worry about any of it despite it was impossible.

Before he could say a word, though, a blonde-haired boy with glasses came running up- his friend, Phillip. "Hey, Ollie! I finally fixed it!" he exclaimed. "The car is ready to take to the road again- hey, what's with the long face?"

"A new family moved into the house," Oliver whispered.

"Psshh, so? It was bound to happen- I mean, you don't live there anymore. Might as well move on, Ollie, and live in the now."

Myrtle gave him a glare. "Phillip! How could you be so insensitive!" she snapped. "Oliver doesn't have anywhere else to live... and someday they might..." she paused, catching herself on that last part.

"Send him away? I wouldn't worry too much about it. Just choose a family that lives close enough, and you can come visit anytime! Now c'mon, I want to show you-"

"You really think it's that simple to get over?!"

"That simple?! It's been six months! He's had more than enough time to get over it!"

Myrtle seethed. "Oh, Phillip, you're such a... such a _swine_!"

"I'm just stating the obvious, you dumb girl!"

Oliver looked back and forth between his friends... their arguing jogged a memory for him.

Then the idea hit him- after so many months of sorrow clouding his mind, it finally hit him!

Phillip did have a point: he could just choose a family close enough and come visit whenever he wanted.

And he knew just the kind of family to choose.

"I have to go guys! Thanks for your help!" Oliver exclaimed, giddily running down the street.

Phillip and Myrtle exchanged confused glances. "Help with... what?" Phillip questioned.

*0*0*0*

Oliver raced back to the apartment, straight up to his room, where at the end of his bed sat a trunk- where he kept Mornstar, the Wizard's Companion, sea-shell necklace left to him by his mother, and his locket used to store pieces of heart. After returning, he had kept them stored away safely- despite no one else would see them as magical elements, he still didn't want to risk losing them. Turning the combination of his lock, he opened the trunk, smiling wide at the items inside.

Using Mornstar, he could just go back to the other world and be with his friends, start a brand new life with them! He knew it was the best option- rather than be forced to live somewhere else, he could choose to live his own life in the world of magic.

Why hadn't he thought of this in the first place!

"Oliver, are you up there?" called a voice, belonging to Miss Leila.

"Uh, yes!" Oliver said, shutting the trunk. "I'm here!"

"Oh good. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, be sure to wash up!"

"I will!"

Okay... so there was the problem. He couldn't just disappear to the magic-world forever just like that- everyone would be worried about him, for one thing. It was different the first time, as everyone believed he wanted to be alone after his mother died, not really giving any thought to his change of clothes or the fact that he was talking to 'an imaginary friend' (Mr. Drippy), believing it was his way of coping with grief- living in his own little world, they believed. Now that the agent came along, they were more involved in where he went off to, and then there was school, which kept him busy...

But it wasn't like he was going to be around forever, whether he was sent to an orphanage or went to a parallel world. He knew they couldn't take care of him forever in this world... yet in the other world, he could practically take care of himself- there were no agents telling him where to live, he could find a new home, and would be surrounded by friends no matter where he went. Not to mention, he had been gone from that world way too long- he felt it was his responsibility to look after it.

Oliver sat down at his desk, taking out a piece of paper and a pencil, writing a farewell letter. Timmy Toldrum rubbed against his legs, purring as the boy wrote...

_'Dear Miss Leila, _

_I have gone to live with a new family. Please don't be upset or worried- I've known them a long time now, and I know things will be okay. It's not too far, and I'll come visit often. Tell Phillip that I wish him good-luck on his car, and tell Myrtle to keep up her hard work!_

_Don't be sad, because I knew sooner or later I would have to leave. But I'll be back, I promise! I'll miss you all very much, until the next time I come back._

_Love, Oliver.'_

He looked over the letter- it wasn't the best, but he didn't know what else to write. He have consideration to just leaving without a word, like Swaine had done when the thief ran away from home, but didn't want to follow that example and leave everyone overcome with worry and grief. He knew they would be sad- but as he mentioned in the letter, he was going to end up leaving anyway, but would return. Hopefully, it would not take a large toll on them...

It felt selfish, but at the same time it felt like the best option he had...

He folded the letter and left it on the desk, and decided he would leave tonight, once Miss Leila had gone to bed, his thoughts lingering on seeing Esther, Swaine, and Mr. Drippy again...

_I'm coming home, guys, _Oliver thought, picking up Mornstar and smiling, feeling joy in his heart once more.

*0*0*0*

**A/N: First of all, don't shoot me because this was a poorly-written chapter... and that I'm giving away too many spoilers here :P**

***Here's another spoiler!***

**I noticed in the ending, they just had Oliver return to Motorville, make a promise to his mother that he'd move on, and... that's it. No input on how he would live now that he was an orphan- okay, maybe it was different back in the 50's (which I assume is the time he originally lives) but I'm sticking to what I have. I always figured sooner or later someone would come along and believe Oliver couldn't just live on his own, since he's under age, and that under some sort of circumstances he would decided to return to the Ni No Kuni world to live his life... (c'mon, guys, you know that's what you wished he would do, too!)**

**I also wish I could have written that letter better, but I was thinking of how Oliver would right it: honest and pure. As for how everyone in Motorville will react... meh, I'll write about that later. All that matters now is Oliver is heading back! **

**Again, please don't shoot me- just share constructive criticism, and a next chapter shall come.**


	7. Family Council

**~Chapter Seven~**

**Family Council**

_I wonder when he'll be back..._

Marcassin stood on a balcony, overlooking the kingdom of Hamelin as he thought about his older brother. He always found himself pondering about Gascon's (or 'Swaine' as friends called him) travels, and when they would see each other again. He developed the habit as a young child, when the older prince set off on his own. Over the course of fifteen years, the young Sage had to focus more on his kingdom, losing patience on his brother's return until he stopped believing he would return altogether, and eventually stopped believing in himself.

Yes, if it wasn't for the young wizard, Oliver, the young Emporer of Hamelin would have let the city fall into ruins, and would never have seen his long-lost brother again.

After the world had been saved, Marcassin had asked Gascon to come and rule Hamelin with him, as it was proven- while making the Clarion- they worked well together. But, his brother had different plans in mind...

_"I want to travel the world, first." Swaine had said._

_"But you've already been everywhere!" Marcassin said with a hearty chuckle. "From Autumnia to the Miasma Marshes! Surely there isn't a single island you haven't set foot on!"_

_"Yeah, but everything's different now... I want to see all that's changed. And who knows? There could be lost cities somewhere... I heard talk that Xanadu might be risen from the seas, courtesy of the Wizard Queen," he turned and looked out the window. "Truth be told... I just don't think I'm ready to settle down just yet. It feels too soon, that there's more I can do."_

_Marcassin gave a nod. "I cannot tell you what to chose, Brother. If you feel you must see the world another time, by all means, go ahead and live! ...But promise me you'll always come back."_

_Swaine turned and gave him a smirk. "Have I've ever broken that promise?"_

_Marcassin smiled. "When will you be back?"_

_"Heh, I haven't even left yet and you're already asking? ...How about this, I'll come back at the end of every season, just to give you an update and keep you from worrying."_

_"Fair enough... Don't dawdle, though. If you're not back after one week within each new season, I'll put out a bounty for your capture, ha ha."_

_"Oh, like THAT'S ever stopped me!"_

Marcassin sighed, lightly chuckling to himself. His brother was always the most high-spirited in the family...

There was a knock at the door. "Pardon me, your highness, but you have a visitor." Said a guard wearing thick, round armor as he poked his head in.

The young Sage nodded. "Send her in," he replied, as he was expecting this specific guest.

A moment later, the doors opened. "Announcing, The Wizard Queen, Cassiopeia!" a guard announced, as a young woman with bright-green hair, green eyes, wearing a lovely white dress entered, also holding flowers.

"Greetings, Queen Cassiopeia." Marcassin greeted her with a bow. "And to what does Hamelin owe the pleasure of your visit?"

The young queen chuckled. "Just came by to ask you something... and please, Marcassin, you and I are good friends now. You may address me as 'Pea'," she replied.

Marcassin gave a nod- he had a feeling Cassiopeia would like to be addressed by the nickname her father gave her... as well as the name of her child-like spirit who helped free her from despair. "As you wish. What is it that you ask of me?"

The queen smiled. "Well, it's more of an offer. You see, I've decided I'm going to form a new council... A council made up of trustworthy friends and fellow rulers. So far I've asked King Tom and Queen Lowlah, and the sage Khulan and her pirate-friend, Kublai. I've come to ask if you would like to be a member of my council as well?"

Marcassin gave a small smile. Over the past half-year, the Wizard Queen had been travelling all over, making amends with all she had wronged. Some were wary to forgive her, let alone trust her again, but considering Oliver had restored her true identity and rid her of corruption, things had slowly worked out. He also knew that 'Pea' was still inside her, and had faith that she would keep to her good will...

And with the guidance of friends, there was an extra chance she would stay that way. "I would love to join your council, your radiance..." The sage began, but pondered a bit. "But, I would like to talk this decision over with my brother, Gascon, first. He and I rule Hamelin together, so it's only fair we speak of these affairs as well."

Cassiopeia nodded. "I understand... Actually, I was hoping Swaine- Oops, I mean 'Gascon', was around to hear my offer, too." She looked down at the colorful flowers in her hands. "I want to ask everyone who has helped free me from corruption. You, your brother, Esther... Oliver... all who stood strong together in the darkest of times." she began to wince, smiling, but cleared her throat. "So, where has your brother gone off to?"

"Travelling. He said he wanted to explore the world again, before settling down to rule."

Cassiopeia cocked her head. "On his own? Don't you worry about him?"

Marcassin chuckled. "Every day... But I know he can make it. Plus, last time he came around, Esther was with him... Something tells me he just wants to relive the good ol' days he had with her and Oliver. But I know he'll be back. He always comes around when I need him... That's what family is for, after all- being there for one another, no matter the circumstances."

The Wizard Queen smiled brightly. "Then you both will fit well in my council, because that's how I'd like it to be..." She handed him a shining dark-blue flower with a golden-trim, which he accepted. "Just like a family."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: What? You thought I'd leave Marcassin and Pea out of this? Ha! Trust me, my friends, they'll have a good part to play in all this, though it will be a while. ...Anyway, I figured, once she's made amends, Cassiopeia (I've been spelling that right, haven't I?) would want to form a new council to help her rule- made up of the rulers of the three kingdoms, Great Sages, and of course our heroes and their allies. (I know some of them might not really be council-types, mostly Kublai, but you never know- they're willing to lend a hand to keep the world safe!). **

**And another Reviewer Thanks!**

**Mike AZ 2: **Yeah, quite a plot hole (I'm hoping they'll make a sequel); I did consider the idea of Oliver moving in to live with Myrtle, but my mind kept screaming 'No! He has to live in the other world!'... Plus, I had a different idea in mind, something to do with another question that popped into my head (though for the sake of spoilers, I won't mention it); Yeah, I figure as much, but considering he's still too young to live on his own I doubt the agency would consider that, and he did turn down living with a foster-family (either way, I guess I have my own plot-holes- hopefully I can fill them in!) And you didn't insult me, you brought up a good point and only helped my writing (I might bring it up later!). And I look forward to it (yes, it's important to finish current stories... I have a habit of starting too many at a time). And I like long reviews, so no worries!

**Keep the reviews coming, as well as the constructive criticism, and we'll get to our next chapter soon enough! ...keep the flames at a distance of 1000 miles- over the side of a cliff, preferably.**


	8. Running Errands

**~Chapter Eight~**

**Running Errands**

This is how their first task started out...

Swaine and Esther started in Castaway Cove, since- after listing the number of people he had cheated and lied to- it was the city where most of the thief's crimes took place. They started by going to the man Swaine stole the cauldron containing Al-Khemi from. Swaine, of course, had to complain it shouldn't have been too big a deal, considering the man had practically _insisted _Oliver keep it after hearing sounds coming from it, but Esther was more persistent on her argument that it was still the right thing to do... and the thief knew she wouldn't stop 'nagging' him about his nit-picking until it was done.

They went to the man, and Swaine apologized for his crime, offering to pay the man back...

However, the man didn't want guilders, instead having a different idea in mind. "You were quite strong to carry such a large cauldron, and were still quick on your feet as well... I think you'd be suitable to handle a task for me," he said instead.

"What? Are you serious?! No, look, just take the money..." Swaine insisted.

Esther nudged him. "What kind of favor?" she asked the man.

"There is a nice, brass cauldron I'm looking to buy and sell from one of my stockholders..." the man said. "Sadly, however, the man who normally picks up my deliveries is out sick, and I'm not fit enough to walk clear across the desert and pick it up. To pay me back, and prove you are no longer a thief, I ask your help in retrieving it for me."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Swaine griped. "You didn't even want that cauldron, after it was returned to you, and now you're-"

"Swaine," Esther hissed. "It's just a simple errand. Just do it so you can move on, alright?"

Swaine groaned, muttering something vulgar under his breath. "Alright, I'll do it... then you'll forgive me?"

"Get me my brass cauldron, and all is forgiven," The man replied smugly, and wrote a note that would prove they had his permission in handling it. "It should be in Al Mamoon,"

"Al Mamoon?! We just came from- arggh...!" Swaine turned away, rubbing his head. He had just begun on his quest of redemption, and already he had a migraine!

Esther gave the man a kind smile. "We'll be back with your cauldron, soon!" she said sweetly, then grabbed Swaine by his sleeve and pulled him along, the older man still grumbling to himself.

And he kept grumbling until they reached Al Mamoon, to when Esther finally told him to let it go, get the errand done, and then his conscience would be cleared of his past deed. He still kept grumbling, until they went to a palace guard who was in charge of monitoring deliveries.

"Ah, yes, a brass cauldron. Yes, it's here now," the guard said, though rubbed his chin as he looked Swaine over. "Although... I'm not sure I can let you have it,"

"But, we were sent to retrieve it for a merchant in Castaway Cove," Esther said, showing him the note the merchant gave to them. "See? Written permission and all,"

"I see... but how can I trust that you'll deliver it right to him? As I recall, the last time I gave you something, Swaine, you offered to pay me back... and I'm still waiting for that payment."

Swaine slouched, remembering what the guard was talking about: the guard had given him inside information about Oliver and Esther when they first helped Queen Lowlah, to use to his advantage in getting a ship back to Autumnia. In return, he offered to give the guard an item he found to be valuable.

"A lot happened, I promise I'll get it to you soon. We just need the cauldron..." Swaine replied.

"Get me what you promised me, and the cauldron is yours." The guard replied.

The thief glared. True, he could blackmail the guard and rat out that he had been spying on conversations the Cowlipha had... but it would only result in making his reputation worse. Plus, if he was going to redeem himself, he would have to do it honestly- otherwise Esther wouldn't let him live it down, taking sides with his conscience.

"Fine, I'll get it for you. But will you promise to give us that pot?" Swaine asked.

"Of course. Hurry back, I'm sure the merchant doesn't want to be kept waiting," The guard replied.

Esther was about to say something about the guard's character, but Swaine had already turned and left. "Swaine, you know we could have gone to Queen Lowlah about this..." Esther began.

"No, I promised that man I'd get him what he wanted... might as well get it done and get another weight off my shoulders," Swaine muttered.

"Well, what does he want?"

"A set of Wolf Fangs. ...The local Cawtermaster may sell them."

They went to the Cawtermaster... but were faced with most aggravating news. "Sadly, we're out of Wolf Fangs at the moment, and we won't be getting any new shipments in until the week is out. But, one of our other branches may have some in stock," he said. "The nearest one is in Cawstaway Cove, if that helps."

Swaine groaned. "...all this because of a lousy cauldron..." he muttered as they walked out.

"Well, you know what they say: 'Crime doesn't pay'," Esther replied. "But I wonder what that guard gave you that was worth so much trouble. You think he would give us the brass cauldron if we gave it back?"

"*Sigh* No... he gave me information from the castle, and I promised I'd get him those Wolf Fangs,"

"Oh... what kind of information did he give you?"

"I can't tell you,"

Esther arched an eyebrow, suspicious. "Why?"

Swaine smirked, deciding to have a little fun to help ease the aggravation. "It was about you,"

"WHAT?!"

During the trek back to Castaway Cove, Swaine had to put up with Esther demanding what kind of information the guard could have had. The longer he held back from the truth, the redder in the face she got... and he was enjoying it. Finally, once they reached the village, he told her. "I just asked him what kind of business you and Oliver had with Queen Lowlah, figuring it would help land me a ship to Autumnia. ...That's how we met, remember?"

"Hmph, don't see why you didn't just say that in the first place." Esther pouted.

"Well, sometimes the truth hurts... Plus, it's fun to see you get all petrified like that, as if I were personally invading your privacy,"

Esther seethed. "You're such a rotten..."

"Oh, look, the Cawtermaster's," Swaine said, and swiftly walked into the shop, Esther grudgingly following.

"Ah, I remember you," the raven-noid shopkeeper said. "You're the one who sold me a glass sword, caw-laiming it was enchanted!"

Esther smirked, seeing Swaine blush in embarrassment. "Wipe the smirk off, I was eleven at the time..." he whispered to her, then turned to the Cawtermaster. "I'm willing to pay you back for that... How much?"

"Ha! Guilders aren't enough to pay back selling a Cawtermaster like myself. If you want to pay me back for that kind of stunt, bring me a _real _weapon, and we'll let bigots be bigots."

Swaine face-palmed, knowing what was coming. "What would you like?"

*0*0*0*

The Cawtermaster claimed he wanted to sell an Ice-Sword, claiming one of the sailors around the docks had one he was talking about getting rid of for a couple weeks now, but hadn't the time to ask him about a price.

They visited the sailor, who also recognized Swaine when the thief cheated him in a game of Blackjack, and said he would sell them his Ice-Sword... if they went to Ding Dong Dell and delivered a message to his fiancee, who was tending to her sick grandmother.

_It's like the whole world is turning into one big black-market! _Swaine thought as they hiked. Lord, was he really wishing for Oliver's Fast-Travel spell right now!

When meeting with the fiancee, it was no surprise she knew Swaine as well, as he had stolen a bag of guilders from her... After giving her the letter and 20 guilders, she wrote them a letter back to give to the sailor, thanking them both.

Too tired to walk all the way back, Swaine asked a man hauling a cart of supplies if they could get a ride... And, it was no surprise he knew Swaine as well, and asked if they wanted a ride the thief would have to capture and tame him an ulk to help pull his wagon (after the thief had tried to hi-jack his last one during an escape... it bucked him off and took off for the hills).

"Sheesh, Swaine, exactly where all did you go to pull your cons?" Esther asked as they searched the field for an ulk.

"Shut up and look for an ulk..." Swaine harshly replied.

At last they found an ulk, and Esther managed to tame it (as ulk were one of the more 'peaceful' beasts in the wild). They took it to the traveller, who kept to his promise and gave them a ride as far as Al Mamoon.

From there they walked back to Castaway Cove, giving the sailor the letter from his fiancee; in return he gave them his Ice-Sword, free of charge as he was grateful for their task; they took it to the Cawtermaster, who in exchange gave them the Wolf Claws; they walked back to Al Mamoon to give the Wolf Claws to the guard, who kept to his offer and let them have the brass cauldron, along with a cart they could use to haul it in.

By the time the week was out, Swaine finally managed to pay back the merchant he stole from. "Ah, thank you!" The merchant exclaimed. "To tell the truth, I didn't think you would go through all the trouble, and was about to send my delivery man out! He recovered this morning,"

"Good for him," Swaine groaned. "So... are we on good terms now?"

The man smiled. "Of course. ...Actually, after you left, I decided to forgive you anyway, since you were so determined to make up for what you did. But, I was not able to catch up to you, so..." the man handed them a small sack of guilders. "Here is 300 guilders for your work... Unless, there is something else you would like?"

Swaine barely heard that last part, as he was gawking. The man had already forgiven him, even if he didn't do his stupid errand?! He would have swiped the guilders from the man, using a rude comment for an exchange along with a fist to the face... but luckily Esther stepped in. "Thank you, but we just wanted to set things right. ...Isn't that correct, Swaine?" she said, giving the thief a stern look.

"...we could use the guilders," Swaine said. Esther elbowed him, and he gave her a dirty look. "BUT... I suppose I've taken enough from you. I came to make peace, that's what I did... so thank you and goodbye."

"Take care!" The man exclaimed, waving to them as they walked down the planks.

"You did the right thing, Swaine." Esther coaxed.

"I think I deserve the guilders..." Swaine muttered.

"Oh, come off it, it wasn't that bad- at least you made up for several more bad deeds, so that pretty much cut your quest in half!"

"Barely. I've still got a long ways to go... I told you, I've done a lot of rotten things, Esther."

"Well, you still did good, and I think we deserve a day or two off. C'mon, lets check into a Cat's Cradle, change into some swimsuits, and relax alright?"

"Fine..." They walked towards the Inn nearby, though the thief felt he wouldn't be able to relax until all his sins were paid off. "...I still think we should've taken the guilders."

*0*0*0*

**A/N: I decided it would be fun to put Swaine through the whole 'retrieve an item in order to get another' plot, just to add in some humor and add length to this chapter. Hopefully, their trip will be a little easier from this point on *cough*yeahright*cough***

**I also hope I got a few things right. If I made a mistake anywhere, I appreciate the constructive criticism.**

**And another shout-out to the reviewers!**

**Mike AZ 2: **Thank goodness, long names are not quite my forte; You once again serve many valid points, though as much as they care about Oliver, there could be more than skeptism, and yes he will need a good excuse to convince them; It's okay to continue a previous review, as it helps with the writing. At any rate, I hope this story will hold together and set a good impression. And I don't think you're spoiling it at all ^^

**Please review... and unless you want to do a long list of errands as well, don't flame. **


	9. Waiting

**~Chapter Nine~**

**Waiting...**

_'Day 42 of Fall_

_Castaway Cove_

_I followed the thief and his companion to Castaway Cove. From what I noticed, he's trying to pay back all the people he stole from, in order to attain their forgiveness. Anyone who forgives that criminal is a fool._

_I would have attacked him right then and there, except that we're in Castaway Cove, one of the most peaceful villages in the land. If I were to engage in a battle with him, it would no doubt draw attention... besides, I can't kill him until he gives back what he took from me. IF he still has it._

_I instead decided to keep it casual, blending in as a typical traveller until I could make my move. As I've learned in the past, it takes well thought-through tactics when it comes to thieves. I spent the whole week, watching as that thief went in-and-out of the villages, to various shops around the docks, apparently running errands and trying to make up for all he had done. _

_He and the girl have been staying at the Cat's Cradle here. I overheard them talking about plans about using a ship to sail to the Summerlands, next. The sailor, Sindbah, apparently is good friends with them..._

_I think I've finally got an idea on how to get my revenge on Swaine..._

*0*0*0*

The drifter stepped out of the swimsuit shop, dressed in a blue swim-top with a dark-red stripe, and matching bottoms with a cover-skirt. It had been a while since she came to Castaway Cove- she rarely visited unless she needed a break from her bounty-hunts, or came here to handle a matter she heard about in Swift Solutions. One reason she hardly visited such a slice of paradise was because of the Chief's rule: "Everyone, whether they're locals or visitors, must wear swimsuits." Apparently it was used to keep peace in the village, as it was hard to conceal a weapon in swimwear...

And that was the reason she hated it. She never went anywhere without her gun-blade, which was stashed in her pack back in her hotel room. How badly she wanted to shoot a blade into the back of that thief's head! ...But such thinking was irrational. She couldn't just kill him until after she got back what he took from her. Plus there was that girl... What was her name again? Hester? No, wait, it was Esther. A young girl, of possibly 13 or 14, who seemed to foolishly trust the thief.

Right now, they were both walking around Castaway Cove. Swaine was lounging by the docks, soaking his feet in the cool water, while Esther was browsing shops, buying treats for her familiars. _We'll see just how long your little friend trusts you, Swaine... _the drifter thought, mapping out her plan carefully.

They were leaving tomorrow on Sindbah's ship, the sailor agreeing to give them a lift to the Summerlands... something the girl could not understand. _From what I recall, Sindbah never allows shady characters on his ship. _she thought, looking down at the ship from one of the upper-docks, watching as the crew was loading cargo. _So why in God's name would he let a thief like Swaine aboard... perhaps because of that girl, Esther? Maybe he trusts her to keep him in line._

That thought alone made her ponder even further, remembering yesterday how Esther had managed to get Swaine to turn down a sack of guilders for his deed, even though the thief wanted so badly to accept the offer (and possibly punch the man in the face). Apparently, this girl knew Swaine quite well, as if they shared some sort of bond...

Perhaps she could use that to her advantage as well, if her first plan failed.

"Excuse me,"

The drifter turned, stepping aside as Esther walked around her to walk down the steps. She said nothing to her, just gave a nod and turned and walked away, going around a corner until she was on another deck that overlooked the ship. Esther was walking over to Sindbah, asking him how the preparations are going and thanking him once again for his help. She was quite a sweet girl...

The drifter could have retched. Sweetness always left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Hey, Swaine! I'm going back to the inn!" Esther called to her friend still lounging by the water, as she made her way back up the stairs.

"Alright," He called back, then leaned back, enjoying himself.

Little did either of them expect that this may be the only time they would ever relax again...

*0*0*0*

**A/N: What exactly is our drifter planning, and will Swaine and Esther be able to handle it? We shall see...**

**Yeah, I know this is a short chapter, but I promise there'll be longer ones in the future, especially since this is going to be a long story.**

**And more thanks for the reviewers!**

**Mike AZ 2: **Yeah, I'll be adding a little more humor into the story as it goes on; Yeah, sorry about that typo, I need to watch for that (I always have a tendency to mis-hear things); That goes without saying... but it'll be pretty fun to write about lol; Thanks again for sharing some ideas. I always appreciate the feedback!

**Reviews are welcome, constructive criticism is appreciated, and flames should die. **


	10. One Way To Start A Trip

**~Chapter Ten~**

**How To Start A Trip**

Swaine and Esther boarded the ship early the next morning... well, early in the thief's case, as he preferred to sleep in until noon, but Esther managed to get him out of bed around ten o'clock, claiming the ship would sail at eleven. Grudgingly he got up, muttering curses until he managed to get some espresso in his system- Lord knew it would take at least two or three cups of the stuff to keep him in a good mood in the mornings.

Esther shook her head after making sure Swaine was awake, ignoring the glares he gave her. You would think he would be more tolerant, since the girl had allowed him to sleep in her bedroom over a week ago! (Granted it was on the floor, and she accidentally stepped on him when she got up that morning, but still...) She knew he wasn't a morning person- once he nearly bit Oliver's head off just because the young boy woke him up at dawn, wanting to get an early start to go search for the three missing stones for Mortar, though one look at the boy's apologetic face was enough to get him to calm down, remembering the young wizard only meant well, and would have let him sleep in if the situation wasn't so important.

But, the familiar-tamer wasn't so lucky. Yes, she was quite sweet and innocent, but she and Swaine bickered so much that she couldn't snap him out of his moodiness unless she was in tears... though she hardly cried in front of Swaine, except during times when they thought they had lost Oliver. She wanted to prove she was strong, but during such a crisis she couldn't hold her tears back, but luckily Swaine was sympathetic- Oliver was like another little brother to him, after all, and losing him would feel like he was losing Marcassin... or watching his own father die all over again.

Remembering that awful experience was what kept Esther from chewing Swaine out too much. She had a father. Swaine didn't- he and Marcassin were left on their own, worst yet without each other for fifteen years! It was heartbreaking to think about, though she and Oliver promised not to bring it up. She actually felt like a heel, the more she considered it- the fact that she still had a parent to look after her, while her two friends were orphaned...

Though, it wasn't _quite_ true. They had each other now, always looking out for one another and standing up for each other as any family would. Mr. Drippy even referred to them as a family!

"Hey, are you coming or what?"

Esther blinked, snapping back to reality after letting her mind wander, seeing Swaine was walking up the gangplank onto the ship. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm coming!" she said quickly, grabbing her pack and following him.

"Sheesh, you get me up an hour ahead to get ready, and you end up being the one dawdling!"

"I wasn't dawdling! I was just thinking,"

"About what?"

"Just about how hard it is to get you up in the morning without Oliver's help."

"Pssh, alright, whatever. Lets just head out to the Summerlands,"

Esther nodded in agreement, as they headed to their own sleeping quarters, their rooms being across the hall from each other's. "What exactly did you do in the Summerlands?" she asked as they walked back up on deck.

"I met a sailor there, robbed him of 150 guilders in a poker-game."

Esther arched an eyebrow. "Did you always play cards with sailors?"

"Two or three. When I didn't feel like stealing, or felt lucky, I would try my hand at card-games with the lot, cheating when I knew I would lose. ...It was kind of funny, when I think back to it, how pissed off they were and how fast I had to run to shake 'em."

"Oy, lad! Watch the language around the young lady!" Sindbah snapped, passing by. "I know we sailors are known for cursing, but even we have manners to watch our tongues around women."

Esther giggled while Swaine cringed. "Right..." he looked at Esther after Sindbah walked away. "Though I hardly qualify you as a 'lady'."

Esther scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, I doubt you for a man, so there." she retorted.

Swaine rolled his eyes. "I'm heading back to my quarters. Wake me when we reach the Summerlands,"

"What if we get there early in the morning, Sleeping Beauty?"

Swaine gave her a glare, then smirked. "Oh, so you _do_ think I'm beautiful, eh?"

Esther blushed. "Beautiful for a swine!"

He shrugged off the insult. "Hey, I'll take the compliment." With that, he turned and walked off, leaving her seething.

_Ooh, one of these days I'm going to sick my familiars on him! _Esther thought bitterly, walking across the deck to the bow of the ship, taking in the salty-sea air, calming down a bit. _Don't let him get to you, he's just being an idiot like always. Besides, if you're going to help him on his quest, you'll have to deal with whatever he throws at you- which shouldn't be much, since he wants your help._

She walked across the decks looking out across the sea, seeing a couple familiar islands, one of them being the home of the Fairy Grounds. _We ought to pay Mr. Drippy a visit after the Summerlands. Maybe he'd like to join... perhaps he's even spoken to Oliver! It would be nice to have both of them tag along._

She paused then, looking at a barrel. For some reason, she thought she heard a *thump* inside it...

_Don't be silly, _she thought to herself. _It's probably just a rat or something. Nothing to be concerned about._

*0*0*0*

_~Meanwhile...~_

Oliver had to wait a while before Miss Leila fell asleep. When he first thought of the plan, he was eager to leave right away the night he thought about it... but instead, he decided to take a little more time, just to make sure he had all the preparations. Plus, he wanted to spend some more time with Myrtle and Phillip, let them know he was now in good-spirits.

He even saw the new family again- the two girls, who were ten and six, were playing dolls outside, while the boy, who looked to be about 15, just sat on the porch, reading. Oliver waved to him, but the boy only seemed to ignore him.

Once he was fully ready to leave, a week had passed. He took the 'farewell' note out from under his mattress, where he had hid it so Miss Leila wouldn't come across it early and confront him about it.

He kind of felt guilty on the inside- it was almost like that night he snuck out to test out the car Phillip had built, only it was different: this wasn't some juvenile act to go out and have fun. No, this was a quest to find a good home, with people he knew well and trusted.

While he had waited for her to fall asleep, he once again thought about the outcome of this, imagining how worried everyone would be, even if his letter explained he was going to be fine, that he had found a new family. For one thing, they would wonder who this new family would be- as his friends in the other would could not be seen or heard by people in this world... even if they could, that agent wouldn't exactly deem them fit to care for him, especially in a world fraught with monsters!

Perhaps it would be best if they just thought he ran away. It did sound like something they would understand- he didn't want to just go live with people he hardly knew, and he was too old to be put up for adoption anyway (unless someone _wanted_ to adopt a teenager).

Then there was the thought of living with Phillip or Myrtle's family. True, both friends would love to have him stay with them, and their parents cared much for Oliver- as well as appreciated all the help he gave them months ago! Living with them sounded like a better idea than any foster-family the agent set up!

But... something in his heart told him he needed to go back to the other world. No doubt his other friends missed him after all this time, and were probably worried because of his long absence. He promised himself he'd return to Motorville, once in a while to assure everyone he was alright... but right now, he just had to go back to the world he was introduced to- the world where he gained the strength and wisdom he needed during a time where his heart felt heavy...

The world where he belonged.

The world he could call 'home'...

It was midnight when Oliver gathered his old things, set his note on his desk, snuck out to the town square, and used Gateway...

In a flash, he found himself in a field, on a hill overlooking Ding Dong Dell- the first spot he stood when he first met Mr. Drippy, just like old times.

*rumble rumble rumble*

He turned around, hearing the sounds of hooves. "Yeow!" he exclaimed, ducking when a herd of ulk stampeded by- luckily they went around or leaped over him.

Yep. Just like old times, alright!

He panted with relief, wiping his brow. With a grip on Mornstar and the Wizard's Companion tucked under his arm, Oliver walked across the field towards Ding Dong Dell. Sure, he could just use Fast-Travel, but decided to take the scenic route, just to see what all had changed.

He stopped in the Deep Dark Woods, visiting Old Father Oak first. "Ah, what good fortune it is to see you again, young wizard!" The large tree exclaimed. "What all have you've been up to since our last encounter?"

"Not too much. I finally found time to come back and visit," Oliver replied. "There's... just been a lot going on."

"Has there? I would like to hear about it. I have more than enough time to spare,"

So Oliver told him about the agent, and how he came to this world so not to be sent away. By the time he finished, Old Father Oak only gave a soft, "Hmm..."

"Do you think I made the right choice? I know everyone will be worried..." Oliver spoke up.

"I cannot tell you what to choose, my boy. Only that, if you felt you had to come back to this world, there must be a reason behind it. But I would not fear about what awaits you in your other world, either... Life is full of surprises,"

Oliver nodded. "Speaking of surprises, I'm looking for Swaine and Esther... have you've heard anything about them?"

"Yes, I believe I did hear some talk amongst the land that they've been travelling. Last I heard, they were heading back to Al Mamoon after running an errand to Ding Dong Dell,"

Oliver grinned. "Thank you! Take care, I'll come visit you again!"

"Happy travels, young wizard!"

The young wizard couldn't help but smile as he walked- so Esther and Swaine were travelling! He couldn't help but picture the look on their faces when he caught up with them!

*0*0*0*

Swaine stood there, a panicked expression on his face. "I swear, I didn't touch them!" he stammered.

"Then how do ye explain how they got under your bed?" Sindbah sneered, as he and two other sailors stood in Swaine's room.

Esther poked her head in, hearing the commotion. "What is going on?" she asked... then noticed a varietty of objects on the floor, from knives, fruit, bandanas, and what appeared to be a lucky rabbit's foot. "Oh no... Please tell me this is just part of a card game..."

"It ain't no game, lass. Your thieving friend here just made a raid!"

"That's not true! I have no idea how any of these things got into my room!" Swaine replied, defensively. He picked up the rabbit's foot. "And why the hell would I want something like this, anyway?!"

"Hey, that thing can save your life! ...Gimme it!" One sailor snapped, swiping his lucky-charm back and stroking it.

Esther shook her head- only five hours into their voyage, and already there was trouble. "Swaine gave up thieving a long time ago, after he met Oliver and I, remember?" she told Sindbah, then pointed at the objects. "Plus, he had been asleep the whole morning- I could hear him snoring from up on deck. And besides that, he wouldn't steal anything on a ship full of people who came to trust him."

Sindbah and the sailors looked at one another, realizing she had a point. "Aye, ye'd be right, Esther... But if Swaine here didn't steal our things, how did they end up in his room?" he questioned.

Esther rubbed her chin. "Well, did you see anyone else come by here?"

"No... I was at the helm, and these two were in the hull, putting up supplies."

"So anyone could have taken these things, and threw them in my room to pin it on me," Swaine pointed out with a scoff.

"But I know my crew, not a one among them would pull such an act!"

"Then who could have done it?" Esther wondered. Truly, this was a mystery for them!

"Maybe... the ship's bewitched!" The second sailor gasped. The first one yelped and clung on to his rabbit's foot for dear life.

"Lord Almighty! I never thought of that!" Sindbah exclaimed. "Everyone, quick- tell the crew to spread salt around the deck and keep their rosario's at hand!"

"You don't really believe a ghost is haunting this ship, do you?" Esther replied, a bit nervously. She had seen ghosts before, such as one of a fallen Xanadu guard, as well as a few walking skeletons... but those had been more friendly. The only one that frightened her was Cap'n Crossbones and his crew, but they had left peacefully. Were there others?

"Don't be ridiculous. If there was a ghost, why would it focus on trying to blame me for something?" Swaine questioned.

"Spooks have a tendency to mess with everyone, lad." Sindbah replied.

"Here, you can have my rabbit's foot back if you'd like. The thing might be jinxed, anyway." The first sailor stammered, holding out his rabbit's foot to Swaine.

"There has to be a more logical explanation," Swaine sighed.

"And what would that be?" Sindbah asked.

No one had a clue. Whoever did pull an act like this without being seen or heard was either a ghost... or extremely crafty.

*0*0*0*

**A/N: *sarcastically* Gee, I wonder who it could have been! XD **

**And okay, I probably confused you guys with the part about Oliver, but I felt we needed a look at him for a moment to see what he was up to. I was going to write it to where he had just left, until I noticed a week had passed since he came up with the idea, which would cause more confusion than there probably is now, so I decided to write to where he wanted to spend a little extra time in Motorville and get things sorted and see his friends for a little bit, rather than just rushing off the minute the thought entered his head.**

**And now, the reviewer thanks!**

**Mike AZ 2: **Apparently, sabotage comes to mind.

**Kai2: **I actually worked that into this chapter. Thanks!

**Keep on reviewing, keep on sending constructive criticism... hold back on the flames... and we'll see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Try Again

**~Chapter Eleven~**

**At First If You Don't Succeed...**

_Flippin' dammit..._

The drifter couldn't believe it- how is it that she could set up a simple-yet-flawless act of framing Swaine for thieving, but the crew end up thinking the ship is haunted? _Could be worse, I suppose... they could have figured out they have a stowaway. _she thought.

It required a lot of stealth and patience. While the sailors had been loading cargo, she kept to the shadows of the darkness of the early morning, swiping various objects off them or out of barrels, putting them in her bottomless pack. Once she had done that, she hid in a barrel half-filled with apples, keeping the top sealed tight enough so it wouldn't pop off while moving, but easy to remove when the time came.

Then she had to wait. A majority of the crew went down to the galley to eat; a couple went below deck; and just one more and the captain stayed on deck, sailing and navigating, and Esther was gazing out at the sea- Swaine was down below, sleeping she presumed. Quickly yet quietly, she popped the lid off the barrel- not too hard so it wouldn't fall and make a clatter- and slid out, ducking behind a couple crates and other barrels when she noticed the others moving, until she reached the stairs that lead to the sleeping quarters, sneaking down.

Finding out which room the thief slept in wasn't difficult- she could hear him snoring from down the hall. His door was also unlocked (how foolish he was!), and she felt this would be too easy... but that thought was what kept her cautious. Just because a task seemed simple didn't mean she could lower her guard. For all she knew, Swaine probably had a trap rigged somewhere.

She took out all the objects, stuffing them under his bed, then snuck out, hiding under the stairs in the shadows, waiting...

Four hours later, it sounded as if her task of sabotage was about to pay off, watching as Sindbah and a couple crew members went into Swaine's room to ask him if he had seen any of their missing items only to find them under his bed! ...Then, Esther came in and cleared his name, and apparently her word was good enough- she couldn't quite hear what the blonde was telling the crew, only that somehow everyone ended up throwing salt over their shoulders and carrying crosses.

_So close... _the drifter thought, clenching her fists later after everyone had left. Of course, her plan did have a flaw or two- for one thing, Swaine had hit the mattress the moment the ship started to sail, and from what she could tell he wasn't an early-morning person, so stealing things before the sun was up probably wasn't his forte (unless he happened to remain awake at that time). Then there was Esther- she should have figured that girl would clear his name!

_You have to try harder, next time. _she told herself, taking out her journal. She had been sitting in the dark long enough so her eyes were adjusted enough to see what she wrote, not that she intended to write too much anyway.

_'Day 43 of Fall_

_Out at sea_

_My attempt at pinning a crime on Swaine failed, unbelievably. It seems that girl speaks well for his character, meaning I have to figure out something more tactical- something that would change her judgement about him, and prove he's not so innocent as he's striving to be._

_As I've stated before, anyone who easily forgives that thief is a fool- and apparently, I'm surrounded by them. No wonder the idiot could cheat them so easily! ...of course, I shouldn't be one to talk... then again, only a coward would cheat a child. _

_They're heading to the Summerlands, now, to make up for another deed. Rather than waiting, I plan on using this to my advantage, and make sure no one forgives Swaine. I'll haunt him on this quest, until I get back what he took from me... and make him suffer, begging for mercy- yet the only mercy he'll have is that of death. _

_I'm hoping I'm not the only one who remembers how much harm a single act of robbery can do.'_

She put the journal away, then pulled out a babana she kept in her pack. It would be two days until they reached the Summerlands.

All she had to do was wait for her next chance.

*0*0*0*

**A/N: Yeah, it appears our drifter really has it out for Swaine. What exactly did he steal that was so important, that would drive her to ruin his quest and even kill him? ...What's her name, even? Answers will come... eventually.**

**And as usual, the shout-out to the reviewers!**

**Mike AZ 2: **Yeah, I noticed it was going to be predictable once I wrote the chapter, but the questioned remained on how she could pull it off, which is how this chapter began. Considering she's basically the only culprit (so far) in the story, the mystery of who's trying to sabotage Swaine's effort of redemption is going to be more of a 'dramatic irony' (in which the reader knows, but the characters don't), up until they catch on.

**Keep it up with the reviews and constructive criticism, guys! ...But keep the flames on hold- for a million years (two tops).**


	12. Catching Up and Doing Favors

**~Chapter Twelve~**

**Catching Up and Doing Favors**

Oliver had decided to Fast-Travel to Al Mamoon once the sun started to go down, knowing it wouldn't be wise to travel in the coldness the desert offered at night, and the number of beasts that hung around. He figured he shouldn't be worried, considering he outmatched many of them before he left... but he didn't want to take any chances. Some beasts were bold enough to attack stronger opponents, and there was the thought that, due to his absence, they wouldn't sense his strength... maybe it even decreased. What a loss it would be! Having to level up all over again in order to survive!

But, considering a few creatures ran from him in the Rolling Hills, he didn't let that thought bother him- he did do plenty of mighty things and took down the toughest opponents, and still knew many spells and tactics to remind any beast of what he was capable of.

That didn't keep him from checking in at the Cat's Cradle. Luckily, he still had enough guilders stored away for a night's rest. "It's so nice to see you again! You must have a few stories about your travels, I purresume?" the Purrprietor asked.

Oliver only gave a small smile. "Not yet, but I will in time, I hope!" he replied, then went up to his room to get some rest.

The young wizard instantly relaxed the moment he lied down. How strange yet wonderful it felt to be sleeping at the Cat's Cradle, on his way to travel the world! He couldn't wait to see Swaine, Esther, and Mr. Drippy again. He had thought about going straight to the Babana Stand where Rashaad could always be found the moment he got there, but the sun was already going down, and he knew the Sage had closed up for the night. He could use a night's rest anyway, having been exploring and getting familiar with the land again.

The next morning, however, he was eager enough to head down there early as he could. Excited to see his friends again, he didn't even need coffee to wake up, running out to the street as if he heard Raj was giving away free curry.

"Rashaad!" Oliver called once he reached the stand.

The Great Sage turned, his eyes widening, and he blinked a bit to make sure he wasn't suffering from a mirage. "Oliver!" he exclaimed, shaking the boy's hand firmly once he got close. "It's been ages since I've seen you! What brings you back, at last?"

"I decided to come back and travel the world again." Oliver said- he was too happy to tell the whole truth, at the moment. "How are things going here? Where's Esther? I wanted to know if it was alright if she came with me, like old times."

Rashaad laughed. "This is quite a coincidence! I'm sorry to say that Esther isn't around at the moment... but you'll be happy to hear that she's willing to travel. She and Swaine have been wandering the world the last couple of months- last she told me, they were going back to Castaway Cove."

Oliver's eyes widened with joy. "Really? Swaine and Esther are travelling together, again? Is Mr. Drippy with them?"

"Not that I've noticed. All I know is that my daughter wished to take to exploring again, wanting to have another adventure, and Swaine invited her along. Now, as she's shared with me during their last visit, they're going from town to town, paying back all the people Swaine stole from throughout the years."

"I hope it's not a long list... What about you? What all have you've done?"

"I've been humbly tending to my babana stand. However, once in a while, I have taken to travelling myself to assure myself all is still right with our world, re-visiting nearby friends, and testing myself against various creatures in battle- those who are brave enough to face me, that is!" he rubbed his chin, recalling something. "I also heard news that Queen Cassiopeia is starting a new council, asking rulers of the Three Kingdoms and the Great Sages to join."

"Wow... are you a member of her council, Rashaad?"

"Unfortunately, I was travelling outside the city when she visited the Cowlipha about it, but I'm sure she will come by again. She went to Hamelin afterward, I was told."

"I'm glad she's doing better as queen, now... Hopefully we'll run into each other!"

Rashaad gave a warm chuckle. "I'm sure you will, Oliver. ...Give my best to Esther once you catch up with her and Swaine,"

"I will! See you again, soon!" Oliver waved farewell to him as he prepared to leave Al Mamoon, preparing another Fast-Travel spell to Castaway Cove...

"Oh my, not again!" came a voice that caught his attention. He turned to see a familiar portly man in a suit and hat, baring a pipe and looking around fretfully. "Just when I had got it back, too!"

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Oliver asked him, even though- from experience- he knew what the problem could be.

"Oh, young wizard! How nice to see you again! How have things been with you?"

"Fine... but you look worried."

"Oh, dreadfully flustered, I am! You see, I've lost my diary! I got it back over a week ago you see, a kind girl came across it and returned it. I then went to the spring outside the city, a fine, shady place to relax and cool your feet, you know. Suddenly, these monsters came at me, itching to pick a fight! So, I did what any fellow could do- run like the wind! But it appears, during my haste, I once again left my diary behind. I would go look for it myself, but I have an appointment to keep in the city."

Oliver nodded. "It's alright, I can go find it for you."

"You will? Oh, once again my boy, you deem yourself as a life-saver!"

Oliver bid farewell to the man, and started walking towards the gates of Al Mamoon. As badly as he wanted to see his friends, he couldn't decline helping someone out. What kind of Pure-Hearted One would he be if he thought of his own desires above the need of others?

"Oh, my... not again!" A woman cried. "You three! Get down right now!"

"We can't! We're stuck!" came a child's voice.

Oliver looked over, seeing that three kids were stranded upon a rooftop, their mother standing below, quite irritated and worried. He walked over, once again willing to lend a hand. He didn't really mind the delay, just as long as everyone he helped was alright, and he got to see his friends.

Besides, Swaine and Esther couldn't get into too much trouble on their own, right?

*0*0*0*

**A/N: *together with readers* Wrong! XD**

**So, yep, got the idea to keep Oliver a little busy until the right moment ;)**

**As always, review, lend some nit-picks, and keep flames away, and we'll see what our thief and familiar-tamer are up to in the next chapter!**


	13. Another Sleepover!

**~Chapter Thirteen~**

**Another Sleepover**

"One sixty-seven, one sixty-eight, one sixty-nine... one seventy," Swaine sighed, counting guilders as he sat on the floor of his room. A small dark-blue pouch with the Hamelin crest (which was the shape of a pig's snout) sewn on the front sat next to him. Marcassin had given it to him when he first started travelling, after an unfortunate (and rather embarrassing) incident where the thief mixed up his last pouch with a young boy's, which was carrying marbles- though he didn't find that out until he tried to buy some bread. The bag even had his name, 'Gascon', stitched on it in case anyone else from Hamelin had the same bag- though he wished his brother had used 'Swaine' instead, as he had told him before he no longer went by his 'prince' name, yet his brother never broke the habit.

He had been counting what was left of his money, finding he would have to go back to Hamelin to get some more guilders out of the family treasury as, once he paid the sailor back, he would have only 20 guilders left. When he travelled with Oliver, they never seemed to run out of money, as the boy kept doing so many favors for people, and they were generous enough to pay him back. But, Swaine wasn't one to perform many favors- at least, not out of kindness. Sure, one or two errands and he may have enough to get by... but after the last chain of favors he underwent, it would be a while until he felt like helping out anyone.

Esther possibly still had a full pouch of guilders, but he wouldn't dare ask her to buy him anything- the way they got along, there was the chance she'd hold it over his head, and have him do some embarrassing act or tedious favor just because 'he owed it to her'. Then again, the desert-girl wasn't the type to blackmail anyone, especially friends... but he had a feeling she would change that rule with Swaine, just to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Oliver was more trusting, always kind enough to spare some guilders or supplies for his friends. Swaine, at first, enjoyed the fact that the boy could pay for everything... but as time went on, it seemed the young wizard's generosity rubbed off on him (just a smidge, he thought), as the thief couldn't bring himself to take advantage of his friend's good nature- after all, it was more than enough he mended his broken heart!

No, he would just borrow two-or-three hundred more from the palace. Part of him wanted to take up to twenty-thousand for good measure, but he didn't want to risk an economical lecture from his younger brother, about how they had to use the money for the needs of the kingdom when it came to food, weapons, security, and healthcare. He wasn't greedy- he actually cared a lot about the kingdom, having gone back after 15 years when he learned it was going through some trouble, just to talk to his brother and set things right. He just believed the kingdom had enough money for supplies for their citizens and spending for themselves- just so long as they kept it all balanced, as Marcassin would want.

_Should've accepted that 300 guilders from the merchant, _Swaine griped in his head. _Why did Esther have to say otherwise? I worked my ass off to pay that guy back, she barely did anything! ...okay, she tamed an ulk, and paid for a couple rooms at the Cat's Cradle three times, but I'm the one who had to retrieve everything for everyone! _He groaned, leaning against the bed. _All this, just because I wanted to go off on my own and do something with my life, so my dad would be proud of me for once..._

That last thought made him tense a little. It had been a while since he thought of his father, the former Emperor of Hamelin. He tried not to, the memory of going back in time and seeing him die making his heart heavy with sorrow... to make it harder, his father had admitted his sons would _both_ make him proud...

Not knowing his oldest had become a thief...

_Yeah, I'll bet he's real proud... _Swaine thought bitterly. _Marcassin went on to be a Great Sage and wise ruler, and I'm a thief running around begging others for their forgiveness..._

He shook his head, not wanting to think about it anymore. He was already on his way with his quest, and they would be reaching the Summerlands in the morning. He couldn't just quit... even if some people wouldn't forgive him, he had to keep at it and try.

And there _were_ some who wouldn't ever forgive him, not after...

The thief sighed heavily, scooping the guilders back into the pouch and sticking it on an inside-pocket of his jacket, blowing out the lantern hanging on the wall and lying down in bed, staring up at the ceiling, clearing his head of all thoughts as he drifted to sleep.

*0*0*0*

_*Thunk*_

Esther looked up from her book. After the incident that day, she wasn't planning on going to sleep anytime soon, and kept herself occupied by reading _The Prince and the Lion. _She was nearly finished it when she heard a sound outside her door, outside of the creaking of the ship and rush of the waves.

"Hmm? Is someone there?" she said mostly to herself. Setting the book down, she quietly walked over to the door, slowly twisting the knob and opening it a crack. She didn't see anyone...

But Swaine's door was open a crack.

Cautiously, she summoned Gogo, heading across the hall and looking into his room. It was dark, the only light coming from a moonlit glow from the window, no sign of trouble... but she stepped into the room anyway, to inspect every corner, having Gogo stand guard. _You'd think, after what happened today, he'd have kept his door locked! _Esther thought critically. She got down to look under the bed, seeing nothing, then stood up...

"GAHHH!"

"AUGH!" Esther screamed, jumping back while Gogo leaped to her side, his spear raised. She looked up at the startled young man in the bed, breathing heavily. "Geez, Swaine, don't do that! You scared me!"

"_I _scared _YOU_?!" Swaine questioned, getting up from his bed and standing before the familiar-tamer. "I'm not the one sneaking around and giving people heart-attacks! What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"For your information, I heard a noise outside the hall, and saw that your door was open! I came in to make sure everything was alright,"

Swaine grunted. "You could have woke me, rather than snoop in,"

"I wasn't snooping! Besides, considering you're such a pill in the mornings, waking you in the middle of the night would be no different. ...A-And I would have woken you if there was something wrong," It was a half-lie, as Esther didn't want to confess the thought of waking Swaine to warn him didn't cross her mind. "And why didn't you lock your door? You should be more cautious!"

Swaine blinked, his mind slowly reprogressing what he was told, once his initial grouchiness faded. "I did lock it... You said it was open?"

"Yes..." Esther walked over to the door, looking at the lock on the handle as Swaine lit the lantern on the wall so they could have some better light to see. "Do you suppose someone could have picked it?"

Swaine rubbed his chin. "They would have to be quiet about it. The only time anyone could unlock something without causing much of a ruckus was when Oliver would use his Spring Lock spell." he paused, listening to the waves crash against the ship, hearing the wind blow as the ship creaked. "Unless they timed it with every sound,"

_Or you're just denying you didn't lock your door. _Esther wanted to say, but was too creeped out. If Swaine had locked his door, how could anyone pick the lock without being heard? Even if the thief hadn't heard it, she certainly would have considering her room was right across the hall... so who- or what- could have done it? Even Gogo was tensing up, waddling around the room, his spear tight in his grasp. Something wasn't right...

"Nothing's been stolen or messed with," Swaine said, breaking her out of her thoughts, as he checked his jacket, which was folded at the end of his bed. "And nothing has been shoved under my bed, this time."

"Strange..." Esther replied. She wanted to believe that the intruder could have taken off after hearing her coming, but she would have seen or heard something.

There were footsteps, and a sailor came in with a lantern. "I thought I heard screaming. Is everything alright, here?" he asked.

"Someone unlocked Swaine's door," Esther shifted, while Gogo gave a 'quack'. "But nothing's out of place, and we didn't hear anything."

The sailor tensed. "Definitely the work of a ghost. Best if you sprinkle some salt around the room," he then held up a bottle of salt! "And carve a cross on your doors, too."

"You really are superstitious, aren't you?" Swaine questioned.

"You'd be surprised what can ward off evil spirits, Swaine. I'm going back on deck- methinks this room might be jinxed." With that, he left.

Swaine shook his head, while Esther drew Gogo back in as her familiar was starting to feel worn out from being out too long. "I think he might have a point," Esther said.

"Don't tell me you're getting spooked, too!" Swaine scoffed, looking at her in disbelief.

"No, but... you'd think, if there were a ghost, it wouldn't just stick to one room, right? I think someone, or something, is targetting your room... maybe just you."

He crossed his arms. "If you're trying to scare me, save your breath. ...Besides, I already had the idea someone's out to get me- I think the sailors are just pulling some sort of joke."

"But we would have heard or seen them..." The ship gave a creak, making her tense. "Why don't we share a room, just in case something is going on?"

Swaine smirked. "Afraid, are we?"

Esther grimaced. "No! I just think it would be a good idea if we stuck together, until we figure out what's going on. Gather your things and come to my room,"

"Alright. ...You've been asking me to share a room with you quite a bit, haven't you?"

She gave him a glare. "On second thought, I think I'll just let the 'ghost' handle you."

"Pssh, someone's lost their humor." Swaine grabbed his jacket and pack, walking across the hall. "Well, c'mon, lets get some sleep. We can talk more about your fear of the boogeyman tomorrow,"

Esther shook her head. Why was she bothering to help Swaine out, again?

They walked into her room, Swaine throwing down a pillow and using the blanket from his bed to lie on the floor so he would have something soft to lie on, on the hard, wooden floor. He lied on his back, while Esther dimmed her lantern- she dared not put it completely out, in case there was another intrusion.

She began to lie in her own bed, until she looked down at Swaine, watching as he shifted a bit to find a comfortable position, with no prevail. "Here," she sighed, unable to handle seeing him so uncomfortable. "You can sleep in my bed,"

"I'm fine down here," Swaine muttered, not wanting any pity.

"I insist, unless you want to wake up with a stiff back."

"I could just go back to my room..."

"Not if someone- or something- keeps lurking around it."

He once again gave her a sly look. "Why do I get the feeling you just want me to stay?"

Esther's face turned red. "Why do you always have to make a smart-remark every time I try to be nice? It's like you're not used to kindness!"

His sly grin faded, and he turned and looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe."

She paused, studying him. She forgot he was a thief- and before she and Oliver came along, he had been on his own, becoming heart-broekn over time... After all, not many people showed thieves any kindness, did they? Or maybe he was just referring to her- he was used to Oliver being the nice one, but she was always arguing with him. For the past six months, that's basically what a majority of their travels had included- bickering, if not battling monsters.

"I'm sorry," Esther said at last, sighing. "Just go ahead and climb in my bed, I don't mind."

Swaine looked at her. "And where are you going to sleep?" he questioned.

"I can take the floor... It's only fair, right? I made you sleep on the floor back in my home,"

The thief shook his head. "I don't think I'd sleep well, knowing a young girl was sleeping on a cold floor." he sat up, resting his arms on his knees. "Tell you what, since you're so insistent tonight, why don't we compromise? We can share the bed."

Esther only stared at him. Surely Swaine, the thief who could barely stand her and vice-versa, didn't just suggest that! _Is this some sort of kafka dream? _Esther wondered, as she felt she was going delusional. ...Maybe that was the reason behind his suggestion- he had been woken in the middle of the night, and the lack of sleep was taking a toll on his brain.

When she didn't reply for a minute or so, he shrugged. "It was only an idea." he walked over to the bed, lying down on it. "But, if you insist... Goodnight."

Esther rolled her eyes. Of course the thief was just messing with her! She lied down on the floor with the pillow and blanket, shutting her eyes, trying to get some sleep... but with the creaking of the ship, the hard floor, and the thought that some stranger was sneaking around, sleep was impossible to come by. She curled up tight, forcing herself to get comfortable, trying to keep out thoughts of ghosts haunting the ship...

All chances died the moment the lantern died out, having run out of wick. _Great... just great... _she thought, shutting her eyes tight, shivering as she noticed how cold the room really was.

*0*0*0*

_This is ridiculous. _Swaine thought as he watched Esther, having been curious to see how well she'd handle sleeping on the floor. What he didn't tell her was that, during his travels, he was used to sleeping on stiff surfaces, so a hard wooden floor didn't bother him all that much- if he had, he wouldn't have the offer of sleeping in the bed!

But, he was honest when he told her he couldn't deal with having her sleep on the floor, especially seeing her curl up tight, shivering. He pulled himself out of bed and walked over, grabbing the two left corners of the blanket she was on and pulled it over her shoulders.

"Swaine? What..." She gasped.

"Hold on." He interrupted, then scooped her up in his arms, and felt her freeze in shock. He knew she wouldn't just switch places with him, and would keep insisting she was fine... so he would just skip the arguing and make her lie in the bed, lying her down carefully on one side. "There. You can have that side, and I'll take this side."

She gawked at him. "Swaine...!"

"Listen, I don't want to argue about this. I'm tired, and still have a lot to do on this trip. Neither of us are going to sleep on the floor, and I'll agree it would be a good idea to stick together if there's some creep walking around. The bed is big enough, we have our own blankets, there's nothing to bicker about." He waited for a response, but she just looked at him, as if she were trying to figure out what to say without hurting his feelings. "*Sigh* If being too close to me bothers you, just say so. I can deal with the floor."

"I, uh..." Esther said, quietly. "Thank you." she lied down, her back to him.

He lied down next to her, sighing. _Glad that's settled. _he thought, looking up at the ceiling.

Swaine was halfway asleep when he felt movement next to him, and noticed Esther drowsily turned in her sleep, facing him now, and draped an arm over his abdomen. He lied there still, blinking while comprehending the position he was in... and how the heck he even got himself in it. _Dammit... I think I'm growing delusional... _he thought. He shut his eyes, knowing he needed some sleep if he wanted to stay in his right mind throughout this quest.

As he drifted to sleep, he noticed his arm draped around Esther's shoulders, while his other arm covered her arm on his abdomen. It was a position he didn't want to be in right now, but with all that had happened on this ship, and how late it was, he was too tired to care.

*0*0*0*

**A/N: Oh my gosh, guys, I swear this was supposed to be a chapter that featured the drifter pulling off a scheme, but somehow it turned into a fluff-chapter! Don't shoot me, I couldn't resist! Writing a fluff about these too sounded too good to pass up!**

**...I think the only thing better will be the reaction when they wake up the next morning... XD**

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed it, because it will probably be the only tender-moment we'll see in the story for a while.**

**Now here's the Reviewer Thanks!**

**Mike AZ 2: **Thank you. Yeah, sometimes I include a dash after 're', kind of a habit :P Appreciate the nit-pick, though!

**Please review, keep up the nit-picks, but please don't flame me. (Swaine, Esther, that goes for you, too). **


	14. Patience

**~Chapter Fourteen~**

**Patience**

_*Thunk*_

_Dammit! _The drifter thought, having been on her way out of Swaine's room, when she dropped her pocket knife. She scooped it up, ducking back underneath the stairs when she heard movement coming from Esther's room. She held her breath, watching as the girl summoned what appeared to be a newly-evolved Strongo and walked into the thief's room.

She stuck her pocket-knife back in her pant-leg pocket. She had been using a special lock-pick tool on it on the door- it was made of a shadow-fiber material to keep it quiet, but was firm enough to handle any tumblers. If it were a regular, metal lock-pick, there would be more rattling than there was with this tool. She learned this early in her travels when she was trying to bust open a discarded chest, without waking a heard of ulk... she failed, and had to run to avoid getting trampled in a stampede. Luckily she came across the pocket-knife on the Black Market, trading a rare knife for it, which came from a fallen city... though it had little importance to her, what with it belonging to her father, first.

The pocket-knife had a number of usefull tools: the shadow pick-lock, an electric blade, and a two-way mini-drill. She only used it for tasks requiring stealth, back-up defense, or if she needed to open a can of soup.

There was screaming, coming from Swaine and Esther, followed by what she figured was arguing; a sailor came moments later to check on them, leaving once he believed they were okay; and finally Swaine walked over to Esther's room, apparently both of them bunking together for the night after some talk about someone targetting Swaine.

_They must be catching on, _the drifter thought. _Took them long enough. For a thief, that idiot doesn't really figure out when he's being stalked. _

She took another look around, making sure no one else was around, then snuck over to Swaine's empty room. Since it was vacant, she decided she would rest in there- the crew was probably avoiding it because they thought it was jinxed, and she could escape out the porthole once they docked. Plus, she needed to sleep on a real bed- sleeping in a corner underneath some tarp beneath the stairs wasn't exactly comfy, and her back was starting to feel stiff. She locked the door, and lied down on the bed, letting out a sigh, shutting her eyes and falling asleep...

*0*0*0*

_She ran through the streets, seeing all the homes and shops in the city ablaze in a fiery invasion. "Mama! Papa!" she screamed, following two people. "What are we going to do?"_

_"Leave the city... there's nothing we can do for it now," A man told her, his face silhouetted against the burning glow of the fire. "Our only hope for protection is gone. All we can do now is get out, and pray to God there's one city free of corruption!"_

_They continued to run until they made it out. There was cackling, and the little girl looked up, seeing a cloaked figure with clawed hands and long red hair, holding a staff, cackling. 'Yes, run child... expose yourself to the cruelty of this world...' he said, his voice raspy and dark._

_"S... Shadar...!" She gasped, freezing in horror._

_"Come, child!" A woman, her mother, snapped as she grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her away, towards the mountains. The girl looked back, but the Dark Djinn was gone._

*0*0*0*

The drifter awoke, having only been asleep four hours until the nightmare striked, disturbing her sleep. _Damn visions... why can't they just leave my head? _she thought bitterly. It was like every night she had some terrifying dream, as if fate wanted her to be deprived of sleep, or wanted her to wake up at the right moment.

She looked out the window, seeing the sun was beginning to rise, and heard footsteps running about on deck, meaning the ship would be reaching port. She grabbed her pack, opening the window and poking her head out, seeing the docks were coming up quick.

She made sure she had everything, then latched her pack tight, kept her gun-blade tight in its holster, and pulled on her sandals. She then climbed through the window, diving into the ocean with a *splash* once the docks were close, then swam underwater, getting behind the ship to avoid being spotted by any suspicious sailors who would have heard, then- once the vessel was docked- swam underneath to the docks, surfacing under the deck then climbing up a ladder, getting a curious look from a local fisherman. "What?" she scoffed. "Never seen a girl come out from a swim?"

She walked across the deck, sitting down on a crate as she checked her supplies- thank God her pack was water-proof- and pulled out a bottle of iced coffee. She looked ahead at the ship, smirking as she did, waiting for her next act of sabotage to take place.

_Swaine, you are in for a horrible surprise... _she thought, taking a casual sip of her drink.

*0*0*0*

**A/N: Am I trying too hard to make my OC a complete ninja-genius, or does it just sound like she's just lucky? Be honest. **

**Also, we got somewhat of a glimpse of her backstory, but I'm not saying just how it all connects just yet- wanting to drag out the mystery, here.**

**And now, for the Reviewer Thanks!**

**Titanicspaz: **I can't wait to write their reactions XD Glad you liked it!

**Mike AZ 2: **Yeah, I wish they would have mentioned their ages, but I also believe she's too young for him (once reason why I may just stick to fluff-shots... unless I can get away with an excuse that Esther's just short for her age); I can see an Oliver/Myrtle pairing happening, but I may save that for another story ;)

**Keep it up with the reviews and nit-picks, guys... I have to mention I'm nearly done with the walkthroughs and learned a few facts such as *spoilers here* Oliver gained a new wand, Astra. (What he does with Mornstar I don't know- I have no idea what he does with all the wands he gets, you think he just hangs on to them or gives them to allies? Hard to say, I'll be finishing the walkthroughs this weekend so hopefully I'll have all the information I need).**

**...Oh, and don't flame!**


	15. Thief!

**~Chapter Fifteen~**

**Thief!**

It was a calm, quiet morning as the sailors tied down the ship. "I thought I heard a splash off the port side, but didn't see a thing," one of them said, looking over the railing.

"Must've been some sea-beast splashing about," another replied.

The sailors worked, preparing to take to the port and take a break from the ship for a while...

Down below was another story, however.

Swaine, surprisingly, was the first to awake from his sleep...

*THUD*

...though almost anyone would, after getting pushed out of bed. "Ugh... the hell...?" the thief muttered, groggily sitting up on his knees, rubbing his head.

By this time, Esther was stirring from her sleep, hearing the 'thud'. "Zzz... wha...?" she yawned, turning in his direction.

Both of their gazes were still squinting, slowly adjusting to the morning light. "Oh. Hey," Swaine yawned.

"'Morning..." Esther replied, sleepily. Neither of them seemed to phased about the situation.

After 3 seconds after their minds kicked into full gear, though...

"WAUGH!" Both of them yelped, Esther immediately sitting up while Swaine shot to his feet, both of them staring in shock at each other and trying to recall what in the world was going on. They took deep breaths, slowly remembering the events of last night.

"What... why did you push me out of bed?!" Swaine demanded.

"It was an accident! ...Which could have been avoided if you didn't drag me into it last night!" Esther remarked.

"Oh, pardon ME for keeping you from freezing on the ground! And you have no room to talk- it was YOUR idea to share a room!"

"Excuse ME for not wanting you to get hurt by whoever-or-whatever was creeping around! Maybe next time I'll just have you fend for yourself!"

"Heh, I can manage on my own... Surprised that you care so much to want to keep me safe, I should bring up."

Esther blushed furiously. "If you can 'manage on your own', then you can continue this quest by yourself!"

"Fine, I'll have fun by myself," Swaine walked towards the door, Esther following.

"Oy, lad! There ye are!" Sindbah exclaimed, standing in the hall. "I was about to knock on your door and tell ye we've arrived, but I see the both of you are already up! ...What were you doing in Esther's room, anyway?"

Swaine and Esther exchanged a glance that said the same thing: _Don't say a word!_

"Uh, just checking on Esther," Swaine answered first, slyly. "She was a little shaken up after last night, so I decided to see if she was alright."

Esther put her hands on her hips, giving him a glare.

"Ah, yes, I heard talk there was something queer going on..." Sindbah turned the handle on Swaine's door, only to find it locked. "Do ye have the key?"

Swaine blinked, taking out his room key. "I didn't lock it last night..." he said, stunned.

They looked into the room, seeing the window was open. "The window wasn't open last night either... was it?" Esther gasped.

Swaine shook his head. "No..."

"Hmm... Well, it's official. There's no ghost." Sindbah declared.

"Huh?" Swaine and Esther responded.

"Aye, these acts may be spooky... but given the evidence, I don't think it's a ghost problem. I've seen tricks like this before- just the acts of a stowaway... and a clever one at that."

"And you figured it out just like that?" Swaine questioned.

"Oh, once you put the pieces together, it's quite obvious. First, some of our possessions end up in your room, mysteriously; then someone has tried to break into your room; and now, after you leave your room to check on Esther, some snook sneaks in there, locks the door, and dives out the window. ...which would explain the splash we heard earlier this morning." he rubbed his chin, pondering. "Of course, there is a flaw in that theory- if you were just now checking on Esther, how could the thief have been in the room and locked the door and dive out without making a splash?"

"Um, well... he's been in my room all morning," Esther spoke up, sheepishly.

"Yes, I was, um, helping her... get over a nightmare." Swaine added quickly. "About the ghost."

"Ah, that solves that then... but one question still remains," Sindbah replied.

"What is it?"

"Why the blue blazes were ye two screaming this morning?"

"Oh! Um... a rat crawled up Swaine's pantleg." Esther replied quickly, earning a glare from Swaine. "We managed to get it out."

"Heh, that tends to happen once in a while, only when a sailor keeps food in his pockets. ...Well, enough chit-chat! We've arrived in the Summerlands and the day's upon us! Best ye get what ye need to get done while the sun is up! Kublai's pirates like to hang around after dark on the docks,"

Esther and Swaine nodded, even though they had nothing to fear with the pirates. Since the defeat of the White Witch, there had been peace amongst all the lands, and they were on very good terms with Kublai. But, since they were on their territory, it would be wise to be careful, so not to get ambushed for trespassing (by accident).

They walked towards the stairs, Sindbah ahead of them.

"We're never to speak of last night, got it?" Esther whispered.

"Already taking it to my grave," Swaine answered.

They walked off the ship, heading down the docks, when Esther stopped him. "How come you had to set me up as a victim back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"'Checking up on me', saying I 'had a nightmare'? Really?!"

"You said there was a rat in my pants! I think we're even!"

"I wouldn't have, if you didn't make me sound so pathetic..."

"Hey, I had to say something, didn't I? ...Would you rather have had me tell him you invited me into your room? I bet the sailors would have fun with that story!"

"You could have said you were checking on me, to make sure no one broke into my room... not saying I was acting like a scared child!"

"You pretty much were, last night! Why else would you want me to stay in your room?"

"Because I was worried about you! Is it so hard to believe that a friend actually gives a damn about your well-being?!"

Swaine paused, having expecting her to make up some excuse- he never heard Esther curse before, either! "Easy, Esther... I was just joking,"

Esther shook her head. "Well, I'm through joking. You go ahead and go find that sailor you need to pay back, I'm taking a walk,"

He sneered, watching as she stormed off. "Alright, go ahead! Be like that! I don't need your help with this, anyway!" With that, he walked in a different direction.

Esther took in a deep breath, walking until she was far away from the ship, let alone Swaine, and sat down on a rock, putting her face in her hands. _Stupid thief... _she thought.

It wasn't like she and Swaine hadn't argued like this before- they had actually bickered about worse things. Sometimes, though, it got to be too much, and she just needed to get away from him to clear her head and get her emotions under control. She had admitted to caring about the thief, but he didn't really seem too phased- surprised for a moment, but it quickly faded. Maybe he just didn't believe her...

That thought got her worked up the most. _I'd better go talk to him. _she thought, standing up and walking back towards the port. It was better to make amends quick, rather than continue through their trip, bitterly.

It was what Oliver would want them to do.

*0*0*0*

_~Meanwhile...~_

2500 guilders, five babanas, some sea-salt ice-cream, and a Sundrop stone were quite rewarding for the tasks Oliver took care of before he left Al Mamoon. One errand after another kept happening- he helped the three kids off the roof, got some spices for Raj, found the traveller's diary, and returned a woman's lost wedding ring, leaving him feeling quite wiped out and in need of some rest at the Cat's Cradle.

That morning, he managed to get to Castaway Cove, coming across a familiar merchant who spotted him immediately. "Oliver! Is that you? Is it possible that our Pure-Hearted One has returned?" he exclaimed.

Oliver walked over, smiling. "Hello again, it's been a while since I've seen you... uh..." Oliver began, but paused as he didn't quite recall the man's name. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Oh, you may call me Hadib. Tell me, great wizard, what brings you back to our world, after so long?"

Oliver shrugged. "I... just missed being here, and wanted to see how everything is going."

"Ah, everything in the world is fine! Still a few thieves and such, but the lands have been as peaceful as they were since you've left. ...Oh! Speaking of thieves, I had an encounter with your thief-friend, Swaine- the one who stole your magic cauldron from me, remember?"

The young wizard grinned. "How could I forget? What is he up to, do you know?"

"It is quite surprising- he came here, asking to make up for stealing from me. Went through all the trouble to take care of an errand I had him do, just to earn my forgiveness- of course, I forgave him once I saw how serious he was to make up for his crime, and offered to pay him back, but he refused! I thought I was dreaming!"

"Well, I'm glad you're both on good terms now... Do you happen to know where he and Esther are?"

Hadib nodded. "The last I heard, they took a ship out to sea with Sindbah. I'm afraid I don't know where they're going, but perhaps a few sailors may know."

"Okay, thank you!" Oliver then took off, heading down to the docks, eager to see his friends... and happy to know Swaine was accomplishing well with his goal! He couldn't wait to see them and catch up...

"Oh no..." came a whimper, and he turned, seeing a little girl looking over the edge of a deck, at the water. "Mother is going to be furious!"

The young wizard paused, turning his attention to her. "What's the matter?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I was sent to pick up my mother's locket from the jeweler's, but I accidentally dropped it in the water! It's down deep at the bottom, and I don't know how to swim!"

"Well, here, I can help you out. Just let me go change into my swimsuit."

"Really? You'll help? Oh, thank you so much!"

Oliver gave a nod and a smile. Helping out one more person wouldn't delay him too much, would it?

*0*0*0*

Swaine walked back towards the docks, his hands casually folded behind his head. Luck was on his side that morning, for he had found the sailor he was looking for- as fate would have it, said sailor and his crew had stopped in the Summerlands for supplies, and the thief had caught up to him just as they were preparing to set off.

The task went easier than he expected- for one thing, the sailor didn't ask him to do any outrageous favors and kindly accepted the guilders, forgiving Swaine easily as he claimed he recalled being a kid himself, and was happy to know that some stranger went out of his way to pay back what he stole from him years ago.

He walked back towards the ship, trying to decide whether or not to eat a late breakfast in the galley, since he was in a hurry to find the sailor and get his deed done; or take a nap until afternoon, as he didn't get enough sleep last night- all because Esther was worried something might happen to him. Thinking about it made him feel a twinge of guilt for their quarrel that morning- after all, Esther was one of few people who cared about his well-being. Besides Marcassin and Oliver, she was the only one he could put his trust in, and he spent most of his time with her arguing.

He figured it would get better as time went by, but it had already been half a year. Perhaps bickering every so often was their way of getting along- it wasn't as if they would intentionally hurt each other. No, ever since he joined their group, it was the opposite: he grew a bond with both the wizard and familiar-tamer that gave him the instinct to try and protect them, being with them through every battle until the bitter-end until they succeeded.

Of course, he didn't give him too much credit in the task of 'watching the kids'. For one thing, they knew well how to manage on their own, having taken on his Nightmare and mending his broken heart, as well as hundreds of others, and managing to take on any kind of monster. They were a good team, it was more like it, using their own skills throughout their journey to benefit one another...

Another reason why he didn't think too highly of being a guardian, was after their encounters with Vileheart... when Oliver suddenly passed out after learning Alicia was his mother all along, being unconcious for days, and no one knew how to help him- Swaine himself felt like a louse, going off at times and wondering exactly what use he was for the young wizard; then the second time, when Vileheart attacked, he and Esther had to battle him on their own, and he did everything he could to both avenge Oliver and make sure he didn't lose another friend... If Oliver hadn't come back, they would have little to no chance.

But, no matter whether he felt useful or not, he still stuck by their side, to make sure they all succeeded throughout their adventure... and ironically, despite all the danger and despair, he really missed it- fighting alongside both of them. He should have felt glad Esther decided to come along with him, despite they seldom got along...

"Swaine,"

He turned around, seeing Esther coming up to him. _Speak of the devil, _he thought, giving a small grin.

"I've been looking for you... did you find the sailor?" Esther asked.

"Yeah, we're on good terms now," Swaine answered, sitting down. "What have you've been up to?"

Esther shifted. "I... I wanted to apologize for this morning. For storming off on you..."

"Hey, it's all right... You've done worse. Remember that incident three months back, the situation with the frying-pan?"

She held back a chuckle, trying to keep serious. Three months ago, they were camping in the desert, and Esther had tried a knack at cooking with a frying pan- Swaine made a comment after she burned their meal, and while in an attempt to turn sharply and tell him off, she accidentally swung the frying pan (which was slightly heavy) and smacked him across the face! ...The fire had gone out by the time he stopped chasing her around the dunes.

"That was an accident... which could have been avoided if you didn't insult my cooking," Esther replied.

"If you could call it cooking... But, yes, I forgive you. Lets just put matters aside, alright?" Swaine replied, stretching a bit. "We've still got a long list of people I need to make up with, so we might as well put our bickering on hiatus for the time being,"

Esther nodded- she wanted to bring up Swaine should ask for her forgiveness for his comments that morning, too, but decided not to spoil the pleasant mood he was in now... especially since he turned down the opportunity to start a new argument, which was a rare case! Besides, she forgave him inside, there was no need for him to ask.

"Yes, lets get back on the ship. Sindbah and his crew may be ready to set sail again," Esther replied.

"Right, and I plan on taking a long nap to Autumnia, before anything else goes wrong..." Swaine said with a chuckle.

"Stop!" came a shout, and they looked, seeing a sailor with a black beard, wearing a dark-green vest and baggy brown pants and red bandana running towards them.

Swaine sighed. "(Spoke too soon) ...What is it, Miguel?"

The sailor, Miguel, pointed an accusing finger at Swaine. "You! You thought you could cheat me again, didn't you? You think earning someone's trust is a joke, do you?!" he shouted.

"What do you mean?" Esther asked, as Sindbah and a couple of his crewmates walked over, hearing the commotion.

"I'll tell you what I mean..." The sailor pulled out a dark-red pouch, holding it upside-down and letting guilders fall on the deck... but, at a closer look, they weren't actual guilders, but play-tokens with pictures of familiars on them. "Your friend tried to pay me back with fake-guilders!"

"What?!/Huh?/Swaine?" Sindbah, Swaine, and Esther all gasped, the latter staring at the thief.

"I swear, the money I gave you was real!" Swaine stammered, pulling out his own dark-blue pouch. "I stuck 150 of my own guilders into that pouch for you, to pay... you... wait a minute..." he paused, looking inside his own pouch, reaching in and pulling out a handlful of guilders, all fake. "What the hell?!"

"So you did cheat me!" Miguel snarled. "I ought to do what I should have done a long time ago the first time, and tied you to the anchor and drowned you at sea!"

"Watch your tongue, ye swab!" Sindbah snapped, stepping up. "I can vouch for Swaine's character- he's turned a new leaf, saw it myself when The Pure-Hearted One mended his broken-heart and changed him of his thieving ways! ...It appears our stowaway may have switched our friend's money with fake-guilders before they jumped-ship."

Esther slapped her forehead. "Of course! That makes more sense," she replied with relief.

"What stowaway?" Miguel questioned.

"We'll explain later. Right now, go back to your ship and make sure no suspicious characters are trying to hitch a ride," Sindbah replied. "My men and I will be searching our ship- spread the word to the other sailors. We've got another thief in our mist,"

Miguel nodded and took off, and the sailors got to work searching for the stowaway. Swaine and Esther decided to search around the port. "One thing I don't understand... why is this stowaway targetting you?" she asked. "Haunting your room, taking your money..."

"I don't know... but you can bet that, once we catch 'em, they're gonna wish they picked a different target," Swaine replied bitterly.

*0*0*0*

**A/N: I really wanted to continue the chapter, but I felt it was running long and it's getting late. Plus, I have to get a gift ready for my mom for Mother's Day, so... next chapter will continue from here!**

**Also, as I write about Swaine paying back all these favors, I can't help but think about that sitcom _My Name Is Earl... _Anyone else find that weird?**

**And here's the Reviewer Thanks!**

**Mike AZ 2: **Once again, you make valid points (I already figured Esther and Swaine wouldn't use wands), I may include something in the story about that too; Glad you approve of my OC so far, lets hope she stays that way.

**Please review. I accept constructive criticism... but don't flame. **


	16. The Encounter

**~Chapter Sixteen~**

**The Encounter**

_Gotta make it to the hills, _The drifter thought as she ran. She had made a getaway the moment she saw Swaine and Esther split up, after hearing their argument. Apparently, the girl cared more about the thief than she realized- and considering her plan to turn everyone against Swaine wasn't going well, she had a feeling the girl would once again stick up for his character. _Framing him isn't enough. Dammit, I must be the only one who sucks at pinning the blame on a thief!_

She paused, seeing a pirate-flag on one hill. She cursed, knowing she had entered Kublai's territory- hopefully she had a little luck, and the Sky Pirate was out on a raid or something. She turned, going back downhill to look for a different path.

There wasn't exactly any reason for her to run- no one suspected her of stealing Swaine's guilders and swapping them with fake ones, but as lousy as her luck was, something always went wrong. They were already on to her, no doubt, and there was the chance that the other sailors wouldn't recognize her as another sailor or native and put two-and-two together.

She stopped to catch her breath, sitting down on a rock and looking around. She took the bag of guilders out of her pocket, looking at the dark-blue pouch with the word 'Gascon' sewn on one side. _Gascon, huh? ...Swaine must've snatched this off some guy in Hamelin. _she figured, looking at the pig-snout crest. _I could return it to him and get a good reward out of it._

"HEY!"

She jumped, looking over, her eyes widening in horror.

Swaine was running right towards her- and had a pissed-off expression.

_Time to run! _the drifter told herself, and shot off for the hills.

*0*0*0*

Swaine and Esther had decided to check around the hills, maybe see if any of Kublai's crew-mates were hanging around on watch and noticed anything.

When they went around one side of a hill, they didn't need to ask any questions, after spotting the girl. "Swaine, look! Isn't that your pouch?" Esther whispered, pointing over.

Swaine looked, seeing the pouch with the crest on it. "It must be," He said, then started to run over, calling to the girl. "HEY!"

"...way to keep it subtle," Esther sighed, but ran with him as he took off after the stranger, who had broken into a sprint. Clearly, she was the culprit.

They were gaining on her, managing to corner her at some cliffs, which she tried to climb up. She wasn't quick enough, as Swaine ran up and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her down. "Who-" he began to question.

*BAM!*

The girl turned quick, punching him in the face, forcing him to stumble back. Esther gasped and approached the girl. "Hey!" she snapped. "What's the big idea?!"

"Stay back," The girl snarled, taking out a gun, which seemed to be loaded with blades. "One more move, and you'll have a few extra piercings!"

Esther glared. "Who are you?! Why did you steal from my friend?!"

"What makes you think I did? How do I know you two aren't a couple thugs after me?"

Swaine, who had been standing off to the side, holding a bleeding nose, slowly reached into his pocket.

"You stole his bag of guilders, for one thing! And you've been stalking us, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just found this bag lying around- and next thing I know, that bastard is coming after me, you in tow!" she cocked her gun-blade. "And I'm warning you, back off now, before-"

*Bang!*

*Cling!*

Swaine had taken out his revolver, shooting the hook and snatching the gun-blade out of the girl's hand. "Before what?" he sneered. "Not so tough without your weapon, are you?"

The girl scowled. "Don't think I'm that defenseless..." she snapped, then summoned a familiar- a rhinosaur. "Ghibli, attack!"

Esther quickly summoned Gogo while Swaine summoned Gunther, their familiars ganging up on the rhinosaur. As the familiars fought, the girl ran to the cliffs, leaping up to a ledge and jumping/flipping over Swaine, kicking her gun out of his hand. He turned sharply, only to get kicked in the stomach. Esther ran over to help him, but the girl turned and elbowed her in the face, then swung a punch at Swaine, who dodged this time and swung a right-hook, managing to make contact with the girl's jaw.

It didn't stop her, as she only shook it off and shot her gun, a blade making a gash in his sleeve. He took out his Rogue's Revolver, and shot back at her, quickly stepping in front of Esther and motioning her to get behind a rock for cover, as he and the stranger both shot bullets and blades back and forth.

Esther looked over at their familiars, stunned to see that the rhinosaur nearly had them beat, Gogo close to defeat. Quickly, she summoned her familiar back before it could be any more damanged- if that were to happen, she would be knocked out as well. "Swaine, get Gunther out of there!" she said, urgently. "That girl's familiar is too-"

"Argh!" Swaine gasped suddenly, falling to his knees. Esther gasped, looking over and seeing Gunther had been defeated, shrinking back into Swaine's chest, as the thief fell unconcious.

She quickly took out her harp, using its healing magic to help him regain his strength. "Swaine..." she gasped, as he slowly came to. "How could that girl be so strong?"

"Must've had a lot of experience..." Swaine grunted, then paused. "Hold it... do you hear that?"

Esther listened, but all was still. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly," Slowly, he stood up, peeking out from behind the rock. The girl was gone, as well as her rhinosaur. Cautiously, he stepped out, his revolver still in-hand, looking around. "It looks like our stalker made a break for it,"

"Who was she?" Esther asked.

"I don't know, but-"

*Ching! Ching! Ching! Ching! Ching! Ching!*

"AUGH!" Esther screamed, as suddenly she was pinned to the side of the cliff's wall, several little blades stuck deep through her sleeves and pantlegs, keeping her from moving.

"Esther!" Swaine gasped, running over to her.

*WHAM!*

The girl leaped off a ledge, where she had been hiding, and landed on his shoulders, pinning him to the ground, her gun-blade pointed at his head. "You don't know me, huh?!" she snarled. "Then I guess you don't have what I'm looking for,"

"What...?! Who the hell are you?! What do you want?!" Swaine yelled.

"I'm just another person you cheated... and I what I want is revenge." She cocked her gun.

"No! Please!" Esther screamed, feeling helpless. "Please, whatever he took from you, we'll get it back!"

The girl only ignored her. "Say goodbye to your 'friend'..."

*BANG!*

Swaine shut his eyes tight, expecting sheer pain before his death... but to his surprise, he felt nothing. He was still alive! He looked, seeing the girl holding her hand and cursing, and he took the opportunity to stand up and punch her hard in the face, knocking her into the wall. He looked around at who fired the shot, seeing a familiar face standing on top of the cliffs.

"Well, fancy seeing ye swabs on my territory, again!" Kublai exclaimed, putting his pistol back in the holster. "Now then, care to explain what's going on?"

Swaine helped unpin Esther from the cliffs, both of them looking at the girl, then up at the Sky Pirate. "Believe me, if we had a clue, we'd tell you." Esther replied.

*0*0*0*

They dragged the girl back to the docks. Swaine wanted to take Kublai's offer of leaving her to the pirates to keelhaul, but Esther claimed they needed to show the sailors who their stowaway was, and have proof to help clear Swaine's name (even though he knew they didn't really need the proof). They locked her in the brig, after taking her pack and checking her for any other weapons, finding only a pocket-knife, a dagger, and an apple.

"So, this is our so-called 'ghost', eh?" Sindbah commented, rubbing his chin. "I don't quite recall seeing her around, much. Do ye two know her?"

"No... but... I think she knows Swaine," Esther said, turning to her thief-friend. "She said you stole something from her... Any thoughts?"

Swaine observed the girl, thinking deep. "None... then again, I'm still trying to remember who all I stole from. What I'm trying to figure out is what exactly I stole from her that was so important, it would drive her to try to kill me!" he replied, sneering a bit.

"Maybe she'll give us some answers when she wakes up,"

"Ha! The way she acted on the battle-field, I doubt she'll say a word!"

"We'll keep an eye on her," Sindbah said. "She looks like a native from Autumnia- we'll turn her over to the authorities there,"

Swaine smirked, imagining giving the order for the guards to lock the girl up... or having Marcassin put a hex on her as punishment. Esther noticed his expression, and didn't even have to figure out what he was thinking- she only shook her head.

"C'mon, lets go get some rest... it's been a hard morning," The familiar-tamer sighed, heading to her room. Sindbah nodded, heading for the helm to give orders to set off.

Swaine stayed behind, sitting on a barrel, studying the girl, trying to recall some memory of her or what he stole, but his mind was a blank. _Hopefully the answer will come to me soon, _he thought, sighing as he walked out. His quest had been difficult enough.

Here he was, trying to make up for his past... and it turns out someone from his past had it out for him, and he didn't know the full reason why.

*0*0*0*

The drifter came to in time to see Swaine walk up the steps. She sat up quick, noticing she was locked in a cell, all her supplies and weapons missing.

She thought back to what had happened during their encounter. She had tried to keep her mind clear, at first acting like a defensive, innocent bystander who just seemed to 'find' a bag of money and believe Swaine and Esther were a couple bandits coming after her... but that blew out of proportion the moment Swaine used some grappling-hook gun to snag her own weapon... and rage built up inside her. Before she knew it, she was calling out her familiar, Ghibli, for battle and attacking them...

If she had played it more coolly, she could have earned their trust and gotten a little more closer... but nope. She blew her top, and blew her plan. Now she was locked away.

_And once again, I screw things up. _she thought bitterly, sitting in the cell, clenching her fists, wishing she had something to throw out of rage. _Flippin' dammit!_

*0*0*0*

**A/N: So you may be saying to yourself, "Geez, WG, you had the chance to make a cool character, and you just ruined it!" ...Well, don't worry, because my OC will be cool again, but will also have some 'screw-up' moments- why? Well, that's part of the mystery of her past. ...yeah, I suck at this, don't I?**

**Reviewer Thanks!**

**Mike AZ 2: **It's about a guy who tries to make up for some things he did to others... like what Swaine is doing; Yeah, as you clearly notice, my OC isn't _quite _so good at getting revenge. :P ; And yep, Oliver will be along soon ;)

**Please review and send constructive criticism... but for the love of all that's pure, don't flame!**


	17. Beware of the Quiet Ones

**~Chapter Seventeen~**

**Beware of the Quiet Ones**

It began to rain over the seas two days after the ship began to sail, drizzling on-and-off throughout the voyage. Sindbah was constantly shouting orders to the crew to keep a steady course when it started to get rough, Swaine and Esther assisting in any way they could, especially when a few sea-beasts would often sneak on board.

When not on deck, Swaine spent most of his time in his room, pacing and trying to figure out where he met the girl, going through a list of people he remembered stealing from. Of course, it proved difficult, since he had started stealing from people when he was 13- after running away from home, he had trouble finding something to do with his life, and turned to a life of crime after three years of heart-break got to him. He had stolen many things from people since then, having started out with food or guilders, but soon began swiping tools, clothing, gems, weapons... pretty much anything he could either use for himself, or sell on the Black Market, which he had worked for until the guards started poking around, and he had to leave the country once more before they could catch him.

_What was it I stole from her? _The thief thought, pacing around the room for the umpteenth time that week. _Was it a rare weapon? ...No, I only stole those from careless sailors or guards- that girl doesn't seem like the type who would just leave it lying around. ...Was she the one I stole 20,000 guilders from? ...No, wait, that was the man in Autumnia I lost a bet with in a familiar-fight. Besides, she wouldn't want to kill me over money or supplies. The only ones who would want to kill me would be..._

He stopped pacing for a moment, a feeling of deep regret washing over him, mixed with horror. _Could... could it be she knew him? ...No, no. She said I stole something from her that she wants back. It wouldn't have something to do with... with that. _

Swaine groaned, lying down in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. What a mess this was turning out to be! He wished he could just fall asleep, and wake up somewhere clear away from his troubles... Or travel to the future, to a time where he didn't have anyone to pay back anymore, and get on with his life. But, even if it were possible for him to time-travel, he couldn't do it- such a spell could only be used once by a mortal, and they had already used it, after being sent back in time...

He shut his eyes, wishing he could have taken the chance to keep his younger self, Gascon, from running away, then he wouldn't be in this mess... but then again, if he never became a thief, he probably never would have met Oliver and Esther, throwing time out of proportion.

Eventually, he drifted to sleep, his mind deciding to send him to the realm of dreams and give him a break from his troubles for a short while.

*0*0*0*

Esther, in the meantime, did something a little more bold.

She made an attempt to try and talk to the girl.

It had started two days after they left. She went down there, taking a calm approach, gently asking the girl what exactly Swaine stole from her, or how they had met, but the girl remained silent. She then tried just talking to her, telling her how Swaine was trying to make up for all the things he had done- but again, she only got the cold shoulder.

The familiar-tamer found herself in a routine over the week- every other day she would go down to the brig and try to talk to her, but each time the girl stayed silent.

"I just don't know what to do... she just seems so stubborn!" Esther said in frustration one day, while sitting in the galley with Sindbah.

"Methinks you should try a different approach," Sindbah suggested. "Perhaps ye both could find a clue about her, looking through her stuff."

"You mean invade her privacy? I don't think that's the answer!"

"Well, it's the best chance you've got. I don't know anything about that girl except one thing- she won't answer to anyone... and from what I've learned, it's always the quiet ones you need to be wary of."

Esther still didn't think it was right, but after another day of getting no answers from the girl, she began to have second thoughts. She walked down to the hull, where they had thrown the girl's pack, stuffed with her weapons and other supplies. _It's wrong, but... if it will help us out with this mystery... _she thought, and began to dig through the pack.

She found fruit, which was starting to rot; a spare set of cargo pants and tunic; her gun-blade, pocket-knife, and dagger; what appeared to be a tent and sleeping bag; and a tiny lantern no bigger than her palm. She sighed, figuring invading a stranger's privacy was all for naught... until she saw something hidden under the folded tent...

_What's this? It looks like... _she thought, reaching in and pulling out a small book with a cross-and-heart pattern. "A diary?"

*0*0*0*

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

"Swaine, open up! I think I've found something!"

Swaine groaned, slowly sitting up in bed. _I swear to God, if waking me from sleep is going to be a regular habit with this girl... _he thought bitterly, grumbling as he walked over and unlocked the door. "This had better be good," he groused.

"I found this in that girl's pack!" Esther said, entering the room and showing Swaine what appeared to be a diary. "She must have something written in here that will give us a clue!"

Swaine rubbed his chin, walking over. "Well, open it up then, and lets see!"

Esther paused. "Um... that's actually why I came to you. Look..." she pointed to the side of the diary, which seemed to have a tiny combination lock on it. "Apparently, she likes to keep her secrets safe. You're good at cracking codes, right?"

Swaine rubbed his chin. In his early days as a thief, he learned how to pick locks, and knew how gears worked. Cracking a combination shouldn't be too hard. "I'll give it a shot, but it may take a while," he replied, taking the diary and looking it over. He sat on the bed, running his fingers over the numbers... but somehow he couldn't concentrate.

Namely because Esther was standing by him, eagerly watching him work.

_Good grief... _Swaine thought, and looked up at her. "Would you mind waiting outside my room? I'm trying to concentrate," he told her.

"Oh! Sorry! It's just... I'm kind of excited to figure this out," Esther said, sheepishly inching towards the door. "I'll let you handle it..." With that, she exited the room... poking her head back in. "Let me know when you get it open!" Then she left.

Swaine sighed, shaking his head. "Just when I thought she wasn't nosy enough," he said to himself, then got back to work.

*0*0*0*

Two hours went by, and Esther began to grow impatient, itching for answers. She wanted to go down to Swaine's room and see if he was close, but thought against it- it would be a bad idea to interrupt his concentration, and cause him to have to start over.

Instead, she decided to go back down to the brig, seeing the girl was sitting in her usual position: cross-legged, back against the wall, and eyes shut, as if she were in some sort of meditation.

"Hey... it's me again," Esther said, quietly. "I know you're not going to talk to me, but... well, I just want to talk to you. I just don't know why you're after Swaine- I mean, I know he stole from you, but he doesn't remember anything about it."

The girl's eyebrow's furrowed, but her position remained the same.

"He's been a thief for a long time... but, not recently. He's changed, and we're good friends now. I mean, he and I tend to bicker once in a while, but he's not a bad guy- kind of a pain in the neck at times, but still..."

The girl clenched her fists, and Esther thought it best to change the subject.

"I just... I just want to know what he stole from you. It may help all of us. You just need to trust me when I say he's-"

"Trust?!" The girl snapped, startling Esther. She stood up, storming up to the bars and gripping them tight. "TRUST?! Why the bloody hell should I trust him?! Why should I trust either of you?!"

Esther bit her lip, backing against the wall. "We... we just want to help..."

"News flash: _I don't want your flippin' help! _Especially from the same bastard who ruined my life!" she let go of the bars, and began to pace the cell, like a caged animal.

"What...? How did he ruin it? ...What did he steal?"

The girl scoffed. "What does it matter? It's gone, and I doubt I'll ever get it back. ...Don't bother asking any more questions. I'm not saying another word."

Esther opened her mouth to reply... but someone beat her to it. "Oh, but I think you will..."

Both girls looked over, seeing Swaine walking down the steps, the diary in hand.

"...That is, if you want THIS back," the thief said with a smirk.

The girl's eyes widened. "What the...?! You went through my stuff?! You lousy, rotten, son of a-!" she snarled. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"I will... IF you give us some answers," Swaine casually turned the diary in his hand. "I managed to crack the code on this thing... but, I decided, rather than just invade someone's privacy to get answers, I'll just make a deal: you tell us what we want to know, and you'll get your diary back."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure. First you rob me, then- in order to remember what you took- you decide to blackmail me!"

"That is pretty low, Swaine..." Esther admitted, then turned to the girl. "But, it's our only other option. We don't know why you're after Swaine, and you're not telling us anything... If you just tell us, you can have it back."

The girl muttered something vulgar under her breath. After a minute or so, she sighed. "Fine... But I'll only answer three questions, that's it. Your thief-friend will have to remember the rest on his own,"

Esther nodded. "Fair enough,"

"What?!" Swaine questioned. "How is that fair?!"

"Blackmail isn't very fair, either, therefore my conditions work on the same level. ...That's one question, down." The girl replied.

"What?! That doesn't count- I was asking her!" Swaine pointed at Esther.

"It still counts. Better think of your next two questions carefully."

Swaine began to open his mouth, but Esther covered it. "Okay. 'Second' question... Where are you from?" she asked.

The girl was quiet at first. "I'm from Kaninesas... have you've heard of that city?"

Swaine and Esther exchanged glances. "It sounds familiar... but I don't think I've ever been there."

"Hmph. Not many people have."

"Why is that?" Swaine asked.

"It was a remote city, closed off from tourists. ...Now give me my diary back."

"What?! But you hardly told us anything!"

"I gave you three questions, you should have asked more wisely. ...Besides, I'm not going to say anything more if you don't give back my diary- and looking through it won't help your chances of earning my forgiveness, but will more likely increase my chance of smothering you while you sleep."

Swaine clenched his fists- he was about ready to chuck the diary in this girl's face!

But, once again, Esther stepped in before he could do anything drastic. She took the diary from him and handed it back to the girl. "Fair's fair. Here you go," she said. "But, keep in mind, we can help you out... just give us a chance,"

The girl only gave a nod, her expression serious, as she held her diary tight. She gave a glare at Swaine, then turned away.

Swaine only sneered, then stormed upstairs, Esther following. "Should've just let me blackmail her..." he muttered.

"You didn't even have the diary open," Esther remarked.

He gave her a look. "What? Why would you say that?"

She returned the look. "Because you never resist peeking at other's private things... or did you forget what happened last spring?"

Swaine scowled. "Not my fault you brought your diary... It didn't even have anything interesting in it- except a bunch of rants you wrote about me."

"It's still not nice to go through someone's privacy."

"Oh, like how YOU did?"

Esther gave him a punch in the arm. "It's a different situation! ...All we can do now is hope the girl comes clean- otherwise she'll be locked away, leaving us with an open mystery." she rubbed her chin. "But that city she told us, Kaninesas... I thought I heard of it before. You sure you haven't been there?"

"If I have, it would have jogged my memory. She said it was closed off... like Perdida once was. Maybe we can head there and find out,"

"Head where?" Sindbah asked.

"To Kaninesas... have you've heard of it?" Esther asked.

"Ha! Ye bet I have... but no one will be heading there anytime soon."

"Why? Just because it's closed off?" Swaine questioned. "We've managed to make our way into forbidden areas before..."

"Ah, but it's not forbidden... at least, not since it was destroyed over ten years ago!"

"Destroyed?" Esther asked, surprised.

"Aye, by Shadar... Of course, only few know about its ruins and history. All I know myself is that it kept its doors closed to outsiders. ...Where did ye hear of it?"

"That girl... she said she was from there." Swaine answered.

"Hmm... could be possible... but it could be a lie. There were no survivors after it was destroyed- and any locals from the city were sworn into secrecy to never reveal it's location, no matter the circumstances. I think that girl is messing with ye,"

Swaine stomped his foot. "That little brat! I oughtta..."

"But, wait... if no one was allowed to talk about the city, and very few people know about it, then how did she learn about it?" Esther questioned.

"Legends float around, that's how I heard of it." Sindbah replied. "But ye have to admit, that girl may be clever if she nearly convinced ye she came from a lost city. Best keep an eye on her,"

Swaine sighed bitterly. "And we're back to square one..." he muttered.

"She may have been telling the truth..." Esther replied.

"Yeah? Well if she came from this 'secret city', why would she tell us she came from there?"

"Maybe, since it was destroyed, she doesn't think there's a reason to keep it secret."

Swaine pondered this a moment. "Still... we don't have enough answers, and if that girl doesn't give us any, I'll see to it she's locked up in Hamelin to the end of her days, until she gives us some!"

Esther shook her head- she hated it when Swaine let his anger mess with the rational side of his mind. "We'll get some answers out of her. We got her talking, so that's a start..."

There was the sound of thunder, and it began to rain once again. The two of them headed back to their rooms. "I don't see why we should even bother. She'll probably just feed us a bunch of lies,"

Esther said nothing, knowing Swaine had a point. "Probably," she sighed, and walked into her room.

Swaine walked into his, having another regret on his mind: he should have worked harder to break that combination.

*0*0*0*

The girl waited until they were out of sight, then unlocked her diary, smirking as she turned to the middle of it, where she kept her feather-pen...

Which, her captors didn't think about, could double as a pick-lock.

This time, she wouldn't try to frame Swaine, or steal from him.

Oh no. She was going to get revenge on him... _personally_.

All she had to do was wait for her chance, once again. And this time, failure wasn't an option.

*0*0*0*

**A/N: And the mystery deepens, as the suspense rises.**

**Reviewer Thanks Again!**

**Mike AZ 2: **That's another thing I'm going to have fun with lol; And it's okay to curse a little (as long as it doesn't include flaming) and it's nice that you think of my OC as a bad-ass; How she got her familiar and if she'll ever forgive Swaine will remain a mystery until further notice (I love leaving my readers wondering).

**I love the reviews. I appreciate the nit-picks. I DESPISE the flames.**


	18. Comedy Time!

**~Chapter Eighteen~**

**Some Stand-Up**

Oliver walked along the streets of Hamelin. Over the past few days, he had been doing favor-after-favor, earning guilders and getting items as his reward... though he began to feel restless with it. It was as if, every time he was about to continue his way to find his friends, some new task came up that required his assistance- though it wasn't like anyone was begging for his help, the boy just couldn't turn down someone who needed help.

After helping the girl retrieve AND fix her mother's locket in Castaway Cove, he decided to use the Fast Travel spell and head to Hamelin. He figured Swaine may be around, or perhaps his friends would be passing by- not to mention, he wanted to catch up with Marcassin and see how the young Sage was doing.

But, as fate would have it, there were people who needed his help. One man needed help finding ingredients for some medicine, for his ailing wife; a child's dog had gone missing, leaving her quite distressed; and a young girl needed help fixing her Cloud Sweeper that she used to make deliveries... which was an easier task than the rest, as Oliver had a Cloud Sweeper of his own and new how its gears worked- it was no different than helping Phillip build a car... except, it was a broom.

Oliver once again found himself tired by the end of the week, and decided to rest. _I shouldn't be in such a hurry, _the young wizard thought as he lied in his bed. _It's nice to just hang around, rather than jump from one place to another, and I'll bet Swaine and Esther will turn up- they probably heard I'm back and are probably looking for me, too!_

Afterwards, he went to the palace to visit Marcassin. The young Sage was more than surprised to see him when the guards announced his arrival. "Oliver! It's so nice to see you again!" he exclaimed in delight.

"You too, Marcassin," Oliver said, giving a bow in respect.

Marcassin lead him over to a set of chairs, where they could sit and chat. "It's been a while. What have you've been up to in your world?"

"Not too much... just needed to come back here for a while," Oliver replied, slowly remembering the situation with the agent and foster-care back in his world, but decided he would talk about it later. "What all has happened here since I left? I heard Cassiopeia is looking for a new council,"

Marcassin gave a smile. "You heard right. She was here just a couple weeks ago, asking me to join! ...But, I told her I wanted to talk to Gascon about it, first. I don't make any large decisions like that without his consultance, first."

Oliver nodded in understanding. "Speaking of your brother, has he been around, recently?"

"He and Esther came by at the end of Spring to give me an update on their travels," The Sage let out a soft sigh, walking over to a window, looking out. "I just hope he finishes with his travels, soon."

The young wizard's eyes widened. "Huh? Is there something wrong, your majesty?"

He shook his head. "Oh, no of course not. ...I just often worry about him sometimes. I keep getting this sick feeling in my gut that he may vanish for several years again..."

"Don't say that! Swaine will always come back for you- he promised, remember?"

"I know... It's just something that comes natural with family, I suppose." he looked back at Oliver. "I often worried about you as well, how you were getting along in your new world, being gone so long, and such."

Oliver blushed a bit. "Um, there's really nothing to be worried about. I was just busy with school, and hanging out with my other friends, and... stuff. Nothing to worry about,"

Marcassin gave a light chuckle. "Like I said, it comes natural- for both family _and _friends. ...I'm sure Gascon and Esther will return, soon. He always returns before the season is over with. In the meantime, I'd like to show you a new spell I'm working on,"

"What kind of spell?"

"It's called the 'Foresee' Spell- it's supposed to allow one to see current events that are happening anywhere." he leaned in and whispered. "Don't tell my brother, but I plan on using it to keep an eye on him when he travels, just to make sure he's staying out of trouble,"

Oliver chuckled. "Maybe I could learn it, too- that way I can see what's happening in Motorville without having to leave- I mean, not too much..." he cleared his throat. "And I think you can trust your brother."

"Oh, I do... But like I said, it's part of having a family, always checking on one another." he gave a small smile. "Besides, when we were younger, I always had a tendency to spy on him- he always caught me in the act, though. ...C'mon, I'll show you what I've learned so far."

Oliver nodded, following Marcassin to his chamber, where a Crystal Ball stood on a pedestal. Marcassin used his staff, generating a little power as he tried to cast the spell... but stopped, panting as if he had been lifting a heavy object. "I'm still not strong enough, it appears." the Sage sighed.

Oliver rubbed his chin, then looked at his own wand, Mornstar. "Why don't you use my wand?" he suggested.

Marcassin gave him a surprised look. "Yours? Are you sure?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah... I actually have another wand," he reached into his bottomless bag, pulling out Mornstar's twin, Astra. "I just haven't been using it much. When I returned to my world, I put my wands away, only taking out Mornstar to practice in private. After school started, I put everything in my trunk and... just kind of forgot about it for a while,"

Marcassin arched an eyebrow. "A lot must have happened in your world that could just cause you to forget you had magic wands."

"Yeah... Anyway, you can see if Mornstar will work for this spell. If not, I'll switch it with Astra."

Marcassin gave a nod, accepting Mornstar. "Why don't we go out and practice? Just so I can 'break in' this new wand?"

"Don't you want to try the new spell?"

"It's best to learn the strength of a wand's power before using it, first. ...Besides, as long as Gascon isn't getting himself into trouble, there really isn't much of a rush."

Oliver gave a nod, and they walked out of the palace, deciding to take on some monsters for their practice. As they did, he wondered what Swaine and Esther were up to... and hoping they were keeping out of trouble.

*0*0*0*

_~Meanwhile...~_

"DAMMIT!"

Esther turned, seeing Swaine had fallen on the slipper deck, landing on his rear. Another storm at blown in, and the two of them were doing the best they could to help the crew keep the ship steady- Esther tightening lifelines, while Swaine helped pull up the sails.

"Are you alright?" She called to him.

"Fine! Just keep at your job!" Swaine answered back, grabbing back onto the rope that had escaped his grasp, and giving it a good tug.

Esther managed to finish with the lifelines, then turned to the captain. "The lifelines are secured, Sindbah!" she called to him.

"Good! Help out your friend, there!" Sindbah called back. "It looks rough ahead of our course! We'll have to head southward, out of the storm!"

"Just great!" Swaine sneered, moving up a bit so Esther could grab onto some rope, both of them pulling tightly until they were able to secure it. They then hung on by the masts, waiting out the storm until Sindbah managed to get them on calmer seas an hour later.

"We'll have to land on a nearby island," Sindbah told them, looking at the skies, steering his ship towards an island not too far off. "It seems every part of the sea is getting some serious storms,"

"Fantastic," Swaine muttered. "So, when will be able to set sail again?"

"I'd say give it two days. Me crew could use the rest after dealing with this miserable weather, anyhow."

"Aye, and that island up ahead sure looks warm and sunny," Another sailor spoke up, looking ahead.

Esther looked over at the island, and her face lit up. "I remember that island! That's where the Fairy Grounds are!" she exclaimed, and turned to Swaine, giddily. "Isn't this great? We finally have the chance to see Mr. Drippy again!"

Swaine gave a deadpanned look. "Grreeaaaaat..." he replied, sarcastically. Maybe he should have let that girl shoot him.

*0*0*0*

The moment the gangplank was lowered, Esther took off down the beach, excitedly. Swaine followed, trudging along- he wasn't really in the mood to see the Lord High Lord of the Fairies, knowing there was a chance he would end up using the fairy for target-practice if he annoyed him too much, but Esther was eager to see him... and once she set her mind on something, there was no changing it. He would have just stayed on the ship, but felt he needed to put some distance between him and that crazy-girl down in the brig.

"I'm just saying, if he gets on my nerves once, I'm kicking him across the coastline," Swaine was saying as they headed towards the Fairy Grounds.

"Oh, stop being such a grouch!" Esther scoffed. "It's been months since we've seen Mr. Drippy, and I want to know what he's been up to!"

Swaine sighed. "Can't we wait a year?"

Esther ignored him, and continued on the path to the Fairy Grounds, the thief following. As they got closer, however, he felt himself lighten up... once they were in the small village, his moodiness slipped away, looking around at the fairies and their small-shops. Two fairies recognized them immediately. "Oi! You two! Come over here a minute!" one of them, a fairy who had a large smile on his face, called.

Esther's face lit up. "Smiley! Surly!" she exclaimed, running over to them. "It's nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you and your lanky friend too, lass. But where's the other kid?" Surly, a fairy with a pursed-lips expression, replied. "The one with the wand who Drippy always hung 'round with?"

"Oliver? He's still back in his world, I think." Esther replied.

"What are you two up to?" Swaine asked the two fairies. "I thought you were both doing stand-up."

"We still are! We're just on break," Smiley replied. "We've been able to get some time off ever since Drippy took to the stage again, en't it so, Surly?"

"Sure is, eh?" Surly replied.

"Sure is."

"Wait... Mr. Drippy is doing a comedy act?" Esther questioned, surprised.

"Why are you so surprised, lass? He's the greatest in comedy, why wouldn't he be cracking jokes?"

"He's on in a few minutes," Surly spoke up. "If you two want, you can catch the act,"

"We'd love to!" Esther exclaimed, before Swaine could reply.

"Alright, on to the show, then!" Smiley exclaimed, as the two fairies lead them down to the ampitheater where the stand-up took place.

"Do we really have to sit through this?" Swaine whispered to her, as they sat down on the small hill.

"Oh, hush. I know you love stand-up comedy- you were laughing at Smiley and Surly's act last time!" Esther replied.

"Heh, I was just being nice... it wasn't that funny."

Esther only rolled her eyes.

In a matter of moments, the area was surrounded with other fairies, come to watch Mr. Drippy's act. Apparently, it was quite the show, as nearly the whole village came to see the show. There were so many fairies, Swaine and Esther would possibly be lost in the crowd, if they weren't taller than everyone else.

The curtains drew back, and out stepped a fairy with a large nose with a lantern attached to it- their friend, Mr. Drippy. "Tidy! What a turn-out tonight! Great to see you all, great to see you all!" the Lord High Lord of the Fairies exclaimed, taking a couple bows as the crowd cheered. "Thank ya! Thank ya! ...Hey, Stoney, I see ya in the front row- looks like ya've been missing some sleep, runnin' dat pastry-shop! ...Ah, don't worry, mun, I won't be pickin' on ya- especially since your sleep deprivation reminds me of a good story, about my travels with Ollie-boy! Ye all want to hear 'bout it?"

The crowd cheered wildly, giving Esther and Swaine the hint that Mr. Drippy had been sharing stories about their travels quite a bit- and they must have been pretty popular.

"Right-o! Don't know why I asked, eh? ...Alright, this is a good one- had to clean it up a bit, 'cuz our pal, Swaine, had quite a colorful mouth on him." (Esther had to snicker, while Swaine covered his face). "'Kay, here goes... One mornin', we were all gettin' up early at th' Cat's Cradle, tah get a head start on the day. Well, Swaine happened to be sleepin' in, so I had to go wake him up- since I drew th' shortest straw- and here's what happened. I walk into his room, callin' out, 'Good mornin', Thief-face! Time to get up! Rise and shine, en't it?'..."

Mr. Drippy then changed his tone to match Swaine's (as best as he could), stepping off to one side and swinging his fist angrily. _"GET THE FLIP OUT!'"_

"...an' Bam! I got a face full of pillow at Mach 4! After I coughed out the feathers, I was all, 'Geez, mun! The sun's been up for an hour, now! What're you, some sort of bat? Get out of bed already!' ...I managed to get him out of bed- had a heck of a time outrunnin' him, though!"

The crowd was laughing, Swaine shaking his head.

"Aye, it's a good thing Ollie-boy was around- he was a good wizard. The first Cry-Baby Buntin I met who could take out a bunch o' beasts. There wasn't a challenge he couldn't handle- jus' ask Fairy Godmother, he met her too!"

The crowd busted out laughing again.

Mr. Drippy took a bow. "Aye, thank ya! Nice to be appreciated- we heroes always love the attention... just ask Ollie-boy, he was always getting it just for hanging out with the one you see before ya today! Wish he'd get back though- startin' to miss my sidekick, y'know. Why, if I saw any of those lot in the audience now, I'd-"

His eyes spotted Swaine and Esther just then, and widened.

"I'd be dipped! Look who happens to be in the crowd now! Swaine! Esther! Long time no see! C'mon, stand up and lets have a look at ya!"

The crowd applauded as Esther stood up- forcing Swaine to his feet- and they awkwardly waved, blushing a bit.

"Tidy! Not much has changed, eh? ...Lets hope it has personality-wise, ha ha! Well, folks, this looks like a special occasion to wrap up early! I'll switch it over to Smiley and Surly now. Goodnight, and tidy to y'all!"

The crowd cheered until Drippy was off-stage, and the Lord High Lord of the Fairies met up with Swaine and Esther outside the ampitheater, by a small booth selling shakes. "Oi! Some surprise, dropping in during a star's act there, en't it?" he said to them. "Finally started to miss Ol' Drippy, eh?"

Esther giggled. "We did! We're so happy to see you again- and I can't believe you're doing stand-up! You were excellent!" she exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself," Swaine scoffed.

"So, what finally brings ya to th' Fairy Grounds to visit?" Mr. Drippy asked.

"We were sailing to Autumnia, but had to go off-course because of a storm," Esther replied.

"Ah, yes... this is th' time for storms, it is. There's always a storm during the final weeks of Fall- sea storms, sand-storms, wind-storms, you name it. Luckily they pass by quick before Winter starts. Tidy, en't it?"

"How do the fairies handle storms, here? With all the little shops and houses, it must be a trial!"

"Ha! Far from it, Esthy-lass! Ya see, th' Fairy Grounds are well protected from any dangerous storms thanks to our magic, see? Kind of gives a force-field, you would say."

"Lucky you. We're going to be stuck here for the next couple days, until the seas are clear enough to sail again," Swaine remarked. "As if we haven't had enough trouble..."

"Trouble, ya say? What kind of trouble? Some beastie stalkin' ya lot?"

"Well, not really a beast... just a girl who knows Swaine. She's been following us around, lately, and we managed to lock her up." Esther answered.

Mr. Drippy developed a surprised look. "Really? ...Gosh, Thief-face, when ya always bragged about th' ladies chasin' ya, I thought ya were just makin' cracks! Who would've thought there was a girl so desperate for a mun..."

"It's not like that! The bloody wretch tried to kill us!" Swaine snapped, red in the face.

"Oh... so ya admit all those times ya claimed ya were a girl-magnet was all just lies, en't it? Women finding ya so repelling, they try to exterminate ya like vermin..."

Swaine clenched his fists. Lord knows what kind of violence he'd unleash upon the fairy if Esther didn't step in- trying to stifle a laugh as she did. "Hee hee, it's not like that... The girl claims Swaine stole something from her, and is out for revenge." the familiar-tamer explained. "She's locked in the brig of the ship, now. We're going to take her to Autumnia,"

Mr. Drippy clapped his hands together. "Tidy! I can't wait to go! When do we set sail?"

"What?!" Swaine sneered. "What makes you think you're coming?"

"Well, it seems to me th' two of ya need a little support, like old times eh? ...Speakin' of which, I was hopin' to see Ollie-boy with ya- or did ya two end up losing him?!"

"We haven't seen him in a while," Esther replied. "He must be busy in his other world... I hope he comes back,"

"Keep up the hopes, girl. With th' trouble ya've gotten into already, youe're going to need all th' help ya can get! ...Now, c'mon, I'll book ya a couple rooms at our Inn- my treat, since ye must be low on guilders!"

They walked along, Swaine grumbling under his breath. "One of these days I'm going to shoot that fairy, and make it look like an accident." he muttered.

*0*0*0*

**A/N: Okay, here's a little trivia: that last line comes from the story "Two Hearts" written by **_**Juno's Peacock **_**(I thought it was a funny line and just had to borrow it). **

**And I have to say, it was tough writing Drippy's lines- I hope his accent sounded right, and sorry if the jokes were horrible :P**

**And now *drum roll please* ...The Reviewer Thanks!**

**Mike AZ 2: **Thank you; I hope this chapter was good as well (as you can see, I used one of your 'wand' theories- thanks again!); And we'll see what she tries in the next chapter.

**Please review, keep up the nit-picks, but hold back on the flames! **


	19. Searching and Sneaking

**~Chapter Nineteen~**

**Memory Searching and Sneaking About**

It wasn't until the middle of the night when Swaine remembered seeing the girl before.

There he lay, in a small, cramped room, curled up in a tight position, trying to get comfortable. But, as they were in the Fairy Grounds, and the hotel here was built for the pint-sized fairies, it wasn't a simple task. For one thing, he pretty much had to hunch down to keep his head from hitting the ceiling, and the bed was three feet shorter than he was. Getting comfortable in a small room like that was more difficult than fighting any Guardian they've ever faced.

Finally, he decided it would be better to camp out on the floor, stretching out on it (his feet nearly reached halfway across the room!) and folding his arms behind his head, looking up at the low ceiling and hoping he could prevent himself from hitting his head on it when he got up in the morning. True, he could have just slept on the ship, telling Mr. Drippy that he preferred not to wake up with a cramp in his entire body, but Esther had once again gotten him to take the offer.

_What is it with me, lately? _he thought, recalling how the desert-girl had been able to talk him into or out of anything. _Normally I just argue with her until one of us is blue in the face, or just ignore her- usually Oliver is the one who gets me to change my mind._

Perhaps, since it was just him and Esther lately, he had developed more of a tolerance towards her... Plus, she was similar to Oliver in a few ways- enthusiastic, willing to help, and able to tolerate many things (outside of Swaine's attitude). True, she wasn't much of a fighter and was more capable of healing, whereas Oliver was prepared for almost anything, but at heart they shared many good qualities. That was probably why he could tolerate her- because he could tolerate Oliver, though the young wizard came easier, as his pure-heartedness could win anyone over.

Swaine, secretly, couldn't have asked for better friends- even though when he first went along with them, he felt like he was babysitting. He, a grown man, had been hanging around with a couple of little kids, as if he were still one! _Ah well- they needed at least ONE adult to supervise them, _he joked.

Thinking about their last adventure relaxed him, helping his mind open up to some optimism. They had faced giant monsters, the Dark Djinn, White Witch, and the Zodiarchs, and an onslaught of manna-cursed people... Running around the world and making up for his thieving was more simple than that! Sure, there was a psychotic girl out for blood for stealing from her... but he would be rid of her soon enough, even if he never remembered where he had seen her, just like how he never remembered where he saw that girl he spotted in Al Mamoon-

Suddenly, he gasped, sitting up quick-

*Thunk!*

...momentarily forgetting about the low ceiling. "Ow..." he groaned, rubbing the new bump on his head, but that didn't distract him long.

_That girl in the brig... she's the same one I saw in Al Mamoon! _the thief recalled. _Lord above- how long has she been stalking us?! ...And what the hell could I have stolen from her that would make her go to such lengths?!_

He tried to remember if he had seen her anywhere else, but there was no other memory except only having a glance of her in Al Mamoon... and he didn't steal anything from anyone there! He decided to think far back to the first time he stole from someone... but fatigue began to overcome him, and he felt too tired to think of it further. Despite the cramped conditions, he managed to fall asleep, snoring loudly.

*0*0*0*

It was so simple, she was nearly suspicious.

The drifter had picked the lock to her cell, after waiting for the guard to fall asleep. _Why to guards always fall asleep? _she thought to herself, keeping back a chuckle. _Especially when they know there's a prisoner to watch! Did they really think a rusted cell could keep their 'ghost' restrained?_

Okay, that was enough bragging- she had a mission to do. She could boast after it was done.

First, she would have to get her weapons. She snuck up the steps, only far enough until she summoned her rhinosaur, Ghibli, to scout ahead. It was one good trick she learned with her familiar- since they shared a bond, she could check out her surroundings without really moving from her spot. And if anyone were to come across it, she'd just order him to stand down and act friendly, making them think he was tame and/or belonged to someone. It had taken a while to train him for such things, but it was well worth it.

Ghibli walked on deck, looking around- Sindbah and his crew seemed to be camping on the beach, sitting around a fire, drinking and swapping stories, while another sailor stood watch in the crow's nest, yawning boredly as he looked in the other direction, and another stood at the helm, looking around... noticing the rhinosaur and coming towards it!

_Time for Plan A, _the drifter thought. _Ghibli, run to the side- refrain from attack!_

The rhinosaur did as he was told, trotting over to one side of the ship. "How'd ye get on board?" the sailor approaching him asked. The familiar ignored him and headed across the deck at a faster pace, the sailor chasing after him. "Hey! Get back here!"

"What's going on?" The sailor from the crow's next called.

"A rhinosaur's on deck!"

"What? Where'd it come from?"

"I don't know- help me get it off!"

Ghibli ran to the upper-deck to avoid the sailors... while the drifter snuck across the main deck, ducking behing the mast and barrels when the sailors were near, then made her way to the hull. Once she was out of sight, she called her familiar back, having it slip back into her heart quickly before the sailors could catch up.

"Where'd it go?" The first sailor asked.

"I don't know... it seemed pretty tame, like it belonged to someone," The second answered.

"Ah, must've been Billy's. He probably decided to pull a joke on us, like he did that one time..."

"Billy doesn't have a rhinosaur, he owns a Zombo,"

"Oh yeah... huh. Best keep an eye out then, eh?"

"Yeah- you can start by getting back up in that crow's next and making sure no other beasts sneak on board!"

"Geez, who died and made you captain?"

The drifter shook her head. _Sindbah really knows how to pick a crew, _she thought. It was a good thing she was dealing with regular sailors, and not Kublai and his pirates- she would be lucky to have gotten this far if dealing with them!

Not wanting to press her luck, she quietly made her way down to the hull. It was dark, but luckily her eyes had adjusted to the darkness down in the brig, and the clouds had blocked the moon that night. She made her way through the hull, passing by crates and barrels, until she found her pack, propped in the corner. She ruffled through it, until she found her lantern. She switched it on a dim setting, so that it was light enough to see but not too bright to draw attention immediately, and checked to make sure all her supplies were there. It appeared the fruit had been thrown out- Esther probably didn't want it stinking up the place- but aside from that everything was still in order.

She stuck her diary in her pack, then made her way up the stairs, once again summoning Ghibli to check things out- fortunately, the sailors were by the gang-plank, talking to a pair of replacements.

Cautiously, she made her way across the deck, scurrying behind the mast, then towards the door that lead to the sleeping quarters, looking back and watching as the replacements were walking her way. Quickly, she ducked behind a barrel, watching them pass by. "A rhinosaur on deck?" one of them questioned.

"Aye, I think they've been hitting the grog too much," the other replied.

Once they were out of sight, she slipped through the door, heading down the stairs, where she saw the doors to Swaine and Esther's rooms were open... and neither of them were in sight. _They must be on the island... dammit, nothing's ever easy, is it? _She thought with a heavy sigh, and she snuck over to the window in Swaine's room, which faced the island. This time, she couldn't just dive out and make a splash- she had to be a bit more stealthy.

She walked out, heading underneath the stairs, where there was an extra coil of rope stashed behind a crate. She grabbed it and tied it tight against the bedpost, flung the rest out the window, and climbed out onto it...

It was then she figured out a few flaws: one, she was sure to be noticed; two, she didn't test how sturdy the rope was; and three...

*Ssssthunk!*

*Splash!*

...the bed wasn't quite bolted down, slid against the wall, and caused her to drop down, the sudden jerk of gravity causing her to lose her grip and hit the water. _And the award for World's Lousiest Ninja goes to...! _she sarcastically announced in her head. She stayed under water, quickly summoning Ghibli, having him go to shore. She swam underneath the water until she reached some rocks, which she poked her head out, watching as her familiar made it to the beach.

"Ah, it was just that rhinosaur- the beast probably decided to head into the jungle before it got clobbered," one of the sailors off-watch said, looking over from the campfire.

"Aye, I'll never understand the way their minds work." another sailor agreed.

The drifter then snuck across the beach, keeping to the shadows, calling back Ghibli and heading into the jungle. From what she could tell, Swaine nor Esther were at the campfire- and they would have shown themselves on the ship after hearing about the rhinosaur... so they must be in the jungle.

_Who the heck would go into a jungle in the middle of the night? _she wondered... then headed up a path. _Obviously, me._

She used her lantern to light her way- she was away from the pirates, and if Swaine and/or Esther noticed they would probably call out first to see if it were one of the sailors, giving her a chance to snuff it out and hide. As she continued up the path, she noticed a set of footprints- a small set belonging to a girl, and a larger set belonging to a man. Yep, she was on the right trail...

...It wasn't until she reached her destination did she want to back-track. _No. Flippin'. Way. _she thought, looking around at all the tiny shops, houses, and odd little creatures surrounding her. She had heard tales of this place before, but she never thought she'd ever set foot in it. _Is this...?_

"Look! It seems as if we've got another human visiting, en't it?" One fairy piped up as he and a friend walked up to her.

"Aye, it seems so! ...I guess we're a tourist destination, now!" The other fairy commented.

"Gah, I hope that doesn't mean we have to give tours and pass out funny T-shirts..."

"Oi, lass! What brings ya here?"

The drifter shook her head, breaking out of her trance. "Um... I-I'm looking for someone," she replied. "Do either of you know anyone named Swaine?"

"Ah, youer a friend of his, en't it? Tidy! He an' another lass are dosin' at th' Inn, right down there!" The first fairy answered. "Out cold, probably. Ye look like ya need a rest youerself, lass!"

"Aye, best check in an' get some rest." The second fairy suggested.

She looked over at a small Inn, giving them a nod. "I'll take you up on that offer. Thank you." she answered, and made her way to the Inn.

She had to duck low in the doorway, seeing another fairy at a tiny desk. "Good evening! How can I help ya?" she asked.

"I'd like to book a room for the night, please."

"Tidy! Just sign in here,"

The drifter looked over the signatures, seeing Swaine and Esther's names... and quickly noting what rooms they were listed in. Quickly, she signed the name of her familiar, Ghibli (she dared not use her real name and get tracked down), and took her room key.

She made her way to the rooms afterwards... but didn't go into her own. No, she walked- hunched over a bit- down the hall, looking for the rooms that thief and his friend were in.

Of course, she didn't have to look for Swaine's, as she could hear him snoring from down the hall. How simple it would be to sneak into his room and just slit his throat...

But she had a different idea in mind. She opened the door to the room, taking note of the tiny bed, tiny dresser, and window that was small- but big enough for her to slip through after completing her task...

She snuck across the room, shutting and locking the door behind her...

*0*0*0*

**A/N: And this would be the right time when the screen would fade to black.**

**Here's some trivia I forgot to mention: I named my OC's familiar after 'Ghibli Studios', the same people who drew the animation for the game. :D**

**Also, FINALLY finished watching all the walkthroughs! I'm going to keep looking back through them in case I need some references.**

**And whoever wrote the wikia for Ni No Kuni... THANK YOU!**

**Speaking of thanks, here's some for you reviewers! :D**

**Mike AZ 2: **I knew I misspelled something, thanks for catching that; I think it's spelled with an 'i'- I remember it being spelled that way when watching the walkthroughs; I have some reactions in mind, but it won't come until later, along with the rest of the characters from Motorville; Oh, there'll be another antagonist, but no spoilers here ;) but no, right now the agent is just a background character; Yeah, that's probably the best excuse he has; And neat, looking forward to reading it once you get it up!

**Titanicspaz: **XD So glad you enjoyed it... and yep, hopefully Oliver will be along soon before Swaine kills Drippy lol. (Btw, love your name!)

**Please review, nit-pick if you need to, but keep the flames away. *holds up fire-hose* Don't make me use this, otherwise!**


	20. Thief VS Thief

**~Chapter Twenty~**

**Thief VS. Thief**

_He ran across the deck, running on board the ship, having broken out into a sweat that mixed with the tears that rolled down his face. 'This is horrible... I have to get away from here! Before they... before they find me...' he thought, taking in deep breaths._

_"Ahoy, lad! What's a trespasser like you doing on my ship?" A sailor called, walking over and gripping him by the shoulder._

_"I... I need a ride... to Castaway Cove," the eighteen-year-old said, taking deep breaths. "Please! I'll pay you everything I have!"_

_"Easy lad... you look like you're in trouble. Say... you wouldn't happen to be that thief that's been causing so much trouble, are you?"_

_He shook his head, his brown hair falling in his face. "No... I... I'm trying to get away from these thugs. They're out to kill me!"_

_"Haven't you've gone to the authorities?"_

_"They won't help a street-urchin like me... those were their words. Please, I need to get as far away from here as possible!" he took out a sack of guilders. "Here's 200 guilders- it's all I have, but I'll work off the rest!"_

_"You seem pretty desperate... must've gotten into quite some trouble." the sailor gave an assuring smile. "Lucky for you, I'm willing to help. You can work off your ride- start by grabbing that mop and bucket. We'll be casting off in a few minutes,"_

_The teen nodded, sighing with relief._

_"What's your name, lad?"_

_"It's G... Swaine. Everyone calls me Swaine." He bit his lip- he had to get used to his name-change, especially after five years!_

_"Alright, 'Swaine', get to work!"_

_He started mopping, looking back at the coast once the ship set sail. 'Barely made it...' he thought. He managed to escape the wrath of his pursuers... _

_But he'd never escape this regret._

*0*0*0*

*Thunk!*

"Ow!" Swaine grunted, once again rubbing his head, after hitting it on the ceiling, waking from the nightmare. It wasn't the first time a dark memory slipped into his dreams and disturbed his sleep... in fact, it happened at least once every night.

And it was always about that one, awful event, when one of his thieving attempts backfired horribly...

He let out a heavy sigh, pushing it to the back of his mind, where he always kept it, repressing it as deep as it would go. Of course, the only way to get rid of it completely was to try and set things right... but he would be saving it for last- when, hopefully, he'd have the courage to face his mistake.

The thief lied back down, staring at the ceiling. Little morning light came through the window, but the skies were still dark with clouds. A perfect morning to sleep in, he believed...

*Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock!*

"Oi, Thief-Face! Wake up!"

...of course, not everyone believed the same thing...

_Ignore him, maybe he'll go away. _Swaine thought.

*Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!*

"SWAAAIIINE! Get up, ya thievin' bum! This ain't no time for sleepin'!"

The thief growled, rolling on his side. He forgot the fairy wasn't one to take a hint that someone really wanted to sleep in. _I swear, if he's just doing this so he can have new material for his damn stand-up, he's going to get more than a pillow in the face! _he thought, getting up and slowly walking to the door.

"Swaine! Thief-Face! Bum-Brain! Wake up, already, will ya?!" Mr. Drippy was shouting, while still knocking on the door.

"_WHAT?!" _Swaine yelled at the top of his lungs, ripping open the door.

"Geez, mun, lower th' volume. Ya want to wake th' whole place?" The fairy spoke calmly.

Swaine glared down at him. "There had better be a damn good reason why you're pounding on my door this early..."

"It's Esther, mun! I knocked on her door this morning, see, because I figured ye both would like a nice, early breakfast. Well, she wasn't answerin', which I found odd, since she's always awake by th' time th' sun comes up. I looked 'round th' village, thinkin' maybe she took a walk, like, but didn't see a trace o' her! So I came to ya, to see if ya would know where she went off to,"

The thief rubbed his face, wanting to kick the fairy across the hall (if he wasn't forced to slouch so much in the tiny building, he probably would have that moment). The fairy knew Swaine liked to sleep in late- why on earth would he believe he would be awake long enough to know where Esther was? Perhaps he didn't remember everything from their travels.

"Why didn't you just ask the purrietor?" Swaine muttered.

"Because no one was at th' desk- geez, mun, ya think they have someone at that desk every hour of the day?" Mr. Drippy replied. "But, since th' sun's nearly up, there might be someone down there now! C'mon!"

Swaine groaned, following the fairy- knowing he wouldn't let him get back to sleep- and headed downstairs. As he walked, his brain began to kick in-gear. It was true that Esther was an early-riser (having always gotten up before sunrise back in Al Mamoon when helping her father at the Babana Stand), so she would have met up with Mr. Drippy. She could have gone back to the ship, too, but she would at least inform them of her whereabouts first. _Where the hell would she wander off to so early in the morning? _he thought.

They stopped at the desk, where a cat-eared fairy sat. "Excuse me, but did a fine blonde-haired lass come down here this mornin'?" Mr. Drippy asked.

"Not that I've seen." the purrietor answered, then looked up at Swaine. "By any chance, would you happen to be a man named Swaine?"

"Yes, why?" Swaine answered, arching an eyebrow- and praying this fairy wasn't going to ask him about any jokes Mr. Drippy had made about him in his stand-up.

"Someone left this letter for you," she handed him an envelope.

"Must be from Esther, eh?" Mr. Drippy guessed.

Swaine opened the letter, reading it... clenching his fist. "No... it's someone else," he replied with a slight snarl. "Dammit, how'd she escape?!"

"Whoa, mun! What're ya talkin' about?! What's it say?!"

Swaine crumbled the letter, dropping it as he stormed out the door. "No time. We have to head to the other side of the island, NOW."

Mr. Drippy arched an eyebrow, then uncrumbled the letter, reading it...

_'If you want to see your little friend again, meet me on the other side of the island on the beach. Come alone- if I see any of your sailor friends, Esther will die in an instant. It's time to settle this... You have until noon.'_

The Lord High Lord of the Fairies gasped, and ran out the door after Swaine. "Oi! Wait! Youer not goin' there alone, are ya?!" he questioned.

"What choice have I got? I've seen how ruthless that girl is- she sees me with company, and she'll sure to kill Esther," Swaine groused, and looked down at the fairy. "Which means you have to stay behind, too."

"What?! No way, mun! Ya think I'm just gonna turn 'round and ignore the fact that a friend of mine is bein' held hostage? 'Sides, th' letter said youer SAILOR friends couldn't come along- it didn't mention fairies!"

Swaine growled- there was no use arguing with this fairy! "Look, just stay out of sight, alright?! This is between me and that brat... I don't know what she's after, but the only thing she's going to get is a fight."

Mr. Drippy followed. "Oi, Ollie-boy... if only you were 'round to talk some sense into this mun!" he said to himself.

*0*0*0*

It wasn't the first time she had snuck into someone's room, gagged their mouths to keep them from screaming, and knocked them unconcious. ...Ironically, she had used this tactic when she was tracking down another thief.

Twice as ironic that she was the thief in this case, stealing someone's friend in order to draw them out. It was easy, pushing her out the window- luckily the window was only a couple feet above the ground- and hauled her into the jungle, keeping to the shadows so not to be spotted by any fairies.

Now, she stood on the beach, keeping an eye on her captive, while keeping a look-out for Swaine and/or any sailors who might be searching for her.

The sun was rising above the coast, casting a bluish-gray glow reflecting off the clouds that covered the skies, the wind blowing harshly as waves tumbled and crashed on the coast- it would have been a nice sight for her to enjoy, despite the cold, if she wasn't so hell-bent on getting revenge.

She saw a figure walk out of the jungle, looking up one side of the coast, then looking her way. Even from ten feet, she could see the fury in Swaine's eyes, as he stormed over. "I swear to God, if you've hurt her in ANY way-!" he began to snarl.

"Save your breath. The only harm this girl has is a bump on the head," the drifter replied, glaring back at him. "Though, she'll suffer worse if you try anything. Now lets settle this,"

"You haven't given us any clues to what I've stolen from you, and won't accept help in looking for it! How the hell do you expect to settle anything?!"

"Lets just say, I plan on making your life a living hell- the same thing that happened to me after you cheated a little girl," she drew her gun-blade, Swaine quickly drawing his Rogue's Revolver just as fast, both of them aiming at each other. "Unless you can remember what you stole, I'm afraid you have no help to offer."

Swaine sneered. "I hardly remember you! What makes you think I can remember-"

*BANG!*

He gasped, a sharp blade cutting through the air and nearly taking a slice at his neck, if he hadn't moved. "In that case, game on." The drifter scoffed, firing another round of blades at Swaine.

He dodged, shooting back at her, managing to hit her arm. She hissed in pain, but kept shooting, cutting his leg with a blade, then his gun-hand. "Argh!" he cried, dropping it.

She smirked, taking aim again... suddenly it began to rain. But, not on her- just on Swaine. And there was some sort of glow to the drops. _What the hell? _she thought, stunned for a moment...

*POW!*

"Agh!" she cried out, when a bullet hit her gun-hand. She looked, seeing that Swaine was no longer wounded, and in full health! She growled, then summoned Ghibli to charge at him, while she retrieved her gun and fired at him with the other hand while he was summoning his familiar, both of the creatures beating the tar out of each other, glims bouncing off. She managed to get a couple green ones, healing up.

_Ghibli, use Roly-Poly! _she ordered. The Rhinosaur did so, but the Hurley managed to defend, causing little damage, but she could tell her familiar still had the upper-hand, just by watching how slow Swaine was beginning to move. She had her familiar attack once more, fiercely, until Swaine had no choice but to call him back. She grinned, now she could finish him-

But what was this? From his heart came another familiar- a Dumblelemur, it appeared! It moved quick, getting out of range as Ghibli charged... but paused, trembling a bit, then unleashed a full attack on the rhinosaur- it was psyched up!

*BANG!*

"Argh!" The drifter snarled, as Swaine managed to shoot her in the shoulder. She was so distracted by the fact that this man had more than one familiar, the second being better than the first, that she nearly forgot her main-target! Quickly, she grabbed a green glim that fell to the ground, healing herself and shooting back at him. He dodged, and ran to take cover behind a rock...

*CHING!*

She shot at the rock, the blade scraping on the side of it and making Swaine pause a beat to avoid it- and a second was all it took for the drifter to fire another shot, right in his side. "AAGGH!" he shouted, falling to his knees, trying to pry the blade out. He then hit the ground, passing out... and it was no wonder! Ghibli had defeated the Dumblelemur, the latter possibly having lost strength when its master was brutally injured, slipping back into his chest while Ghibli slipped back into hers.

"Well, now it looks like-" she began to say.

*WHAM!*

She couldn't finish, as something slammed into her back and knocked her face-first onto the beach, giving her a mouthful of sand. "Pleh! What the hell...?!" she snarled, turning around...

Seeing a concious Esther standing there, unbelievably pissed. Her familiar, a Strongo, used a trick that caused healing rain to fall on Swaine, healing him but he remained passed out, and made her way around the drifter to stand between her and the thief. _Damn, I forgot about this brat! _she thought. _She must've used that healing rain before, too! No matter..._

She summoned Ghibli once again, having him attack the Strongo while she fired at Esther, who strummed Cacophony on her harp, causing damage to the drifter, but she shook it off. Apparently, this girl wasn't that strong to defeat her, and Ghibli was wasting no energy on that Strongo.

"You do realize you can't defeat me, right?" The drifter sneered, pausing from her shots. "I've spent my whole life leveling on the playing field. You're not strong enough to defeat me!"

"We've faced worst than you... and I'm not going to let you cause us any more harm!" Esther retorted, playing a Healing Hymn.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Ohh, what a comeback, I'm shaking!" she fired at Esther, making her gasp as the blade tore through her sleeve. "Honestly, do you know anything other than playing tunes on that harp? You're pretty much useless!"

"As long as I'm helping my friends, I'm proving more worth than a wretch like you! ...Augh!" She dodged another shot the drifter took at her.

"Pfft, please... You're hardly any help. If it weren't for that familiar of yours, you'd have no strength at all!" She paused, looking over, seeing Ghibli use Fling-Flame on the Strongo, who was beginning to look too weak to move. "...Actually, I think he's just as weak as you are."

Esther fumed, playing Cacophony again, doing some damage to the drifter, but not enough to weaken her. She called back Gogo, knowing he wasn't any match for that Rhinosaur, and prepared to heal herself...

*Bang!*

She gasped as a blade shot through the harp, cutting its strings... and making a gash in her side! She sank to her knees, moaning as she held her wound, wincing.

The drifter walked over, scoffing at the sight. "Yeah, some trooper you are. Like I said before, you're not much use," she replied, holding up her gun.

*Pow!*

*Clang!*

The drifter gasped as her gun was, once again, ripped from her grasp by a grappling hook, and saw that Swaine was concious once more... and beside him stood a fairy with a lantern on his nose. "Never... talk that way about my friends," Swaine groused, then took out his Rogue's Revolver, aiming at her.

The drifter was quick though, taking out her dagger and throwing it at him-

It landed at his feet, the blade sticking in the ground, and he looked down at it, giving a pathetic scoff. "Is that it?" he questioned...

...only to find out too late it was a distraction, as she lunged at him with her pocket knife, using her electric blade to stab at his arm as he raised it for defense, electrocuting him as she did so! He then fell to the ground, his body numb.

"Flippin' heck!" The fairy cried out.

The girl faced him next. "Now what to do with you?" she asked herself.

_"Leave them alone!" _a small voice shouted.

*Zap!*

The drifter was suddenly shot by an unseen force, causing her to black out.

Esther looked up, feeling herself engulfed by a blue light as well as Swaine, both of them rapidly healing, their wounds gone. They looked over, where standing on a rock was a familiar face.

The familiar-tamer found herself crying. Never before had she been so happy to see Oliver!

"OLLIE-BOY!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, running down the beach towards him. "Geez, mun, where were ya ten minutes ago?! We could've used youer help!"

"I've been looking for you guys," Oliver replied, walking over to Swaine and Esther, the desert-girl immediately wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Oh, Oliver, I'm so happy you've came!" Esther cried.

"Great timing, too." Swaine added, rubbing the young wizard's head. "What's kept you from visiting?"

"It's a long story," Oliver replied, then looked at the drifter. "But, um, right now... mind telling me what's going on?"

*0*0*0*

**A/N: HOORAY! Oliver's back with the group and the drifter is temporarily out of commission! :D ...But, alas, there's still so much to deal with, and delt with it shall be... in the next chapter.**

**Reviewer Thanks, Ahoy!**

**Mike AZ 2: **I know how that feels- to be honest, this is the fastest I've ever updated in three years; Good thing they managed to defeat her (again) huh?; And I don't mind the quip.

**Review, nit-pick, but flame and you'll find yourself six feet underground. **


	21. Leave It To Oliver To Get Answers

**~Chapter 21~**

**Answers At Last**

"...And she's been trying to kill us after that." Esther finished telling Oliver.

The young wizard nodded, having been listening intently as his friends told him about seeing the drifter in Al Mamoon, and how she had been stalking them throughout their trip, tried to frame Swaine for stealing or cheating people (with no success), and had fought them twice now, the second time involving kidnapping Esther. "What is it she's looking for?" He wondered out loud.

"That's what we keep asking her, but she won't say a bloody thing. Only that she comes from Kaninesas- but that city's been in ruins for ten years now," Swaine answered.

"Well, th' only thing's this girl is finding is trouble- an' tryin' to kill you both jus' got her deep in it!" Mr. Drippy scoffed. "I ought to give her a what-for!"

"Lets try talking to her, a little more." Oliver suggested.

"We've tried that several times now! She won't say a word," Esther retorted.

"We should still try. Maybe she'll be calmer after getting the fight out of her system,"

"If not, I'd hit her with another spell- a Fireball would do the trick." Swaine suggested. "By the way, what kind of spell did you hit her with, anyway?"

"I struck her with an Arrow of Light. ...She's coming to!"

There was moaning, as the mysterious girl sat up on her knees, rubbing her head. "Ugh... what hit me?" she muttered.

"An Arrow of Light- Ollie-boy just said that, mun!" Mr. Drippy replied.

She gave a jolt, quickly getting to her feet, facing the group. "Please, don't be scared!" Oliver said quickly.

She sneered. "I am NOT scared! ...Who are you? Where'd you come from?!"

"My name's Oliver... and I want to know why you want to hurt my friends so much. They said Swaine stole something from you, but he can't remember what it was, and you won't tell them anything,"

"Why should I? Who would forget stealing something as important as the-" she caught herself, looking away.

"The... what?" Swaine questioned. "Give us some damn answers, or at least some sort of clue! My memory's a total blank outside of two facts: You've been stalking us, and you've just tried to kill us!"

Oliver slowly approached her, and she tensed. "Please." he said calmly. "We don't want to fight, and we'd like to help. But you have to help us out, too- if you could just tell us something that could help jog Swaine's memory, that would help."

The girl only glared at Oliver... yet, something about his calm approach and kind tone made her loosen up- only for a bit. Plus, he was a wizard, she could tell- and she had never fought a wizard before. Just standing next to him, she could feel he could match her level, maybe even be above it! _Dammit, how could Swaine have such a powerful ally? _she thought, then sighed. "Fine... I'll show you a picture, but that's it!"

"A picture?" Esther repeated.

"That's what I said, blondie- do you have cotton in your ears?" The drifter took out her pack, hidden under some bushes, and pulled out her journal, flipping through it until she came to a specific page, where there was an ink-sketch. "Here, this is what you stole. Remember now?"

Swaine looked at the picture. It appeared to be a jewel in a golden diamond-heart-shaped frame, the edges of the middle seeming to form a cross. _It does look familiar... wait a minute... _he thought. "I remember stealing a necklace like that- back when I was sixteen!" he said, as the memory began to surface.

"That long ago? Boy, no wonder you couldn't remember," Oliver replied.

"Yeah... I kind of remember... I was running down a beach, met a little girl who was wearing it, and tricked... her... into... giving it... to... me." He slowed down, turning and looking at the girl before him. "You?! You're trying to kill me over some necklace?!"

Mr. Drippy took a look at the picture, and jumped back in shock. "Blimey! That's no ordinary necklace, mun! That's th' Azen!" he shouted in alarm.

"The what?" Oliver repeated.

"How do you know about it?" The drifter questioned, shutting her journal.

"Who doesn't know about it?! That necklace has been passed down for centuries! It's a powerful gem that was used to seal away Senkrad!" he told them.

"Who?" Esther asked.

Mr. Drippy groaned in frustration. "Flippin' heck! Don't tell me you've never heard of th' legend of Senkrad!"

"Lets say we haven't," Swaine scoffed. "Who or what was Senkrad?"

"He was a dark creature, who mastered in th' darkest magic- they say he was th' one who created th' manna-spell! An' worst, his power was so strong, he could get into th' minds of others and corrupt 'em, like, and was out to turn all nations against each other! One day, all the Great Sages and rulers of every kingdom came together against him, an' one ruler, Lady Alpha of Kaninesas, had created th' Azen- which held a power mighty enough to defeat Senkrad, as it was powered by matters of the heart: love, hope, an' faith, see? Using it an' comin' together, they managed to seal Senkrad away in a prison where he could no longer use his evil spells."

"Well if he's been sealed away, what's there to worry about with the Azen?" Esther asked.

"The Azen was used to seal Senkrad away... but it can also be used to unleash him," The drifter answered, clenching her fists. "Lady Alpha passed it down to the most trustworthy of her people after her passing... for thousands of years, it was passed down amongst the citizen's of Kaninesas, only to those most trustworthy... I was the keeper of it, to make sure it would never fall into the wrong hands," she glared darkly at Swaine. "And YOU stole it!" She then lunged, but Oliver and Esther managed to grab her by the arms, holding her back. "You bastard! Because of you, I lost everything, and now... arrgh, would you brats let me go?!"

"Calm down, already!" Swaine snapped. "Look, I didn't bloody know anything about that necklace! I just thought it was some trinket! ...But I'll get it back for you, I promise. I remember trading it for something back in the Rolling Hills,"

"Why should I listen to you?!"

The thief gave her a hard look. "Because I'm the only chance you've got. And if you'd rather kill me, fine- go ahead... But it won't help you get that gem back. The choice is up to you. You can either work with us and get the Azen back, or risk Oliver shooting you with another spell in battle and forget ever getting it back."

The girl glared intensely at him for a minute or so. Finally, she jerked out of Esther and Oliver's grips, then stormed past Swaine, down the beach. She turned and looked back at them. "Well, c'mon! You want to find the Azen, or are you wanting to unleash darkness upon the world?"

The others followed her, heading back to the ship. As they walked, Swaine couldn't help but feel angry and guilty. This girl was just now telling them that some necklace he stole was actually a powerful amulet... and because of his petty thieving, he probably put the world at risk.

_I wish I just stayed home... _the thief thought, regretfully.

*0*0*0*

_So, this is Oliver, the Pure-Hearted One, huh? _The drifter thought, giving a glance at the young wizard as they walked. _I didn't expect him to be a kid. I guess they're right- heroes do come in all shapes and sizes._

"So where have you've been all this time, Ollie-boy?" That fairy, Mr. Drippy, asked him.

"Yeah, what took you so long to come back?" Swaine joked.

"I... kind of got caught up in a few things back in my world," Oliver replied, and from his tone the drifter sensed he was hesitant in giving a full reason. "I didn't realize it had been so long until I really started to miss you guys. ...I've actually been looking all over for you!"

"Ya should've come an' visited ME first," Mr. Drippy said.

"I know... That's actually how I ended up here. I would have sooner, but I got caught up in helping out a few people with some favors, then I went to Hamelin to see Marcassin- I was actually hoping to run into you guys there. We practiced a few spells, and I asked him if he wanted to come along when I decided to continue travelling, but he said he wanted to stay and take care of his kingdom, but he'd tag along after he got done with some trading business."

"Well, we'll go see him as soon as we wrap up our stalker-business," Swaine replied.

The girl gave him a glare. "Watch it, thief..." she sneered.

"By the way, what's your name?" Esther asked her.

"Why should I tell you?"

"It's either tell us, or we can keep calling you 'stalker', 'crazy', or 'necklace-girl'. Again, your choice." Swaine commented.

The girl sneered. "Fine. My name is Abyssa. Happy now?"

"Abyssa? That's a nice name," Oliver said, politely.

"Whatever. C'mon, pick up the pace!" She stormed ahead, the group following, and she could feel them giving her vicious looks.

The sooner she got the Azen back, the sooner she could ditch that thief and his friends.

*0*0*0*

**A/N: Well, we got a little of the mystery solved, and finally I can have my OC go by her name rather than calling her 'the girl' or 'the drifter'! ...And how do you like my new set-up for the plot? Hope it makes the story a little more interesting.**

**Reviewer Thanks, Once Again!**

**Mike AZ 2: **Thank you. Actually, I couldn't think of a good sound-effect for casting a spell, so I just put 'zap'. (Lame, I know); Yeah, sorry I didn't give enough detail on Marcassin's part, but don't worry, he'll be back ;)

**Review, nit-pick, don't flame... you know the drill. **


	22. Doubt

**~Chapter Twenty-Two~**

**Doubt**

There was quite a commotion once the small group reached the ship. First, all the sailors were scattered about, searching for signs of their escaped captive- the moment they spotted her coming up the beach, they ran towards her. If Oliver hadn't stepped up, chances were another fight would have taken place. "Wait! She's with us!" The young wizard exclaimed.

"She is? That lass has caused more than enough trouble, lad!" Sindbah scoffed.

"I-I know... but we managed to resolve things. We're going to help her find something Swaine stole from her. We're on good terms now,"

"Speak for yourself..." Swaine murmured, and Esther nudged him to keep quiet.

"Hmm... Alright, Oliver, I trust your word- but me crew and I will be keeping a sharp eye on her. One sign of trouble, and she's back in the brig," Sindbah replied, then gave a chuckle. "Quite a crew ye tend to gather- first you befriend a thief, now you befriend his foe. Ye truly have quite the heart, lad. This should be an interesting voyage."

_It won't be if you compare me to that thief again, 'matey'. _Abyssa thought with a scowl.

They walked on board the ship, and the drifter immediately went down to the resting quarters, finding a vacant room, locking the door, and decided to update her journal.

_'Day 3 of Winter_

_On board of the Sea Cow_

_An odd turn of events has taken place. While in attempt to get Swaine in jail via framing him (again) I ended up encountering him and Esther face-to-face, leading to combat... I would have been victorious if their friend, who happened to be Kublai of the Sky Pirates (seriously?!) had not ambushed me._

_I managed to escape from the brig when the ship docked on an island... and on that island was a colony of Fairies! Actual, flippin' Fairies! I would have had a good look around, if I hadn't been in a hurry for my next act: kidnapping Esther. It was another glorious battle- I managed to get that thief down to his knees... but his friend regained consciousness and struck me from behind. Worst yet, she had the ability to heal with that harp of hers! Of course, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle, the girl wasn't much of an opponent and I managed to defeat them..._

_Or, I came close to, at least. That's when the wizard, Oliver, hit me with a spell and saved their lives (note to self: be more aware of sneak-attacks!). It felt so weird meeting the savior of the world... for one thing, I didn't expect him to be a young boy- and with so much power! Just standing next to him, I almost feel inferior. (ALMOST). _

_What's most surprising about the young wizard is how he managed to persuade me to work with him and his friends, as if just by using his voice he managed to put a calming spell over me. Perhaps that's why he's the Pure-Hearted One- his words can soothe even the most savage of souls. _

_So now, I'm on a ship with a wizard, a healer, and that stupid thief... and this fairy friend of theirs whose name escapes me- I think it was Mr. Dippy or something like that. No matter- I plan on ditching them once I get the Azen back, so there's no reason to get familiar with them. I just hope I can avoid any contact with Swaine._

"What the bloody hell happened to my bed?!" came a shout down the hall, belonging to Swaine.

Abyssa paused- she forgot about the slight chaos of her escape act last night. She sighed, writing one more sentence before deciding to rest.

_'...God give me strength to survive this trip...'_

*0*0*0*

Oliver, Esther and Swaine had gone down to their rooms, deciding to get some rest... though were shocked to see that Swaine's bed had been shoved against the adjacent wall, flipped on its side, with a rope tied to one leg of it and dangling out the window. "Jeepers... what happened?!" Oliver gasped.

"I have one guess..." Swaine groused, then got to work fixing his bed, while muttering the words, "I'm going to kill that girl." over and over.

"I can't say I don't blame him," Esther said to Oliver as he followed her into her room, and she took out her harp, the strings still sliced. "Just look what she did to my harp!"

"I can fix it with the Rejuvinate spell," Oliver said, casting the spell, and the harp was as good as new.

Esther sighed with relief. "Thank you, Oliver... I'm so happy you're here! Travelling just hasn't been the same without you!" she sat on her bed, looking up at him with eager eyes. "So, tell me all that's happened in Motorville! How is Myrtle doing?"

"She's doing fine," Oliver put his wand away, sitting on the floor across from her. "She's been working pretty hard at the Milk Bar. She and Phillip tend to bicker once in a while- actually, they reminded me of you and Swaine, and that's what really jogged my memory to come back here."

Esther giggled. "Very funny. ...So, what have you've been up to? Anything interesting happen?"

Oliver shrugged. He wanted to tell Esther about the agent, how he might be sent away, and the reason he came back was to find a new home... but considering the circumstances, he didn't want to cause them any extra worry. He'd tell them once things had calmed down and they found the Azen. "A new family moved to town," he told her instead. "They have one son and two little girls."

"Oh! What are they like?"

"The girls are pretty friendly- they like to play dolls outside. Once in a while they invite Myrtle to play games with them. But the son just sits around and reads... I guess he's pretty shy."

"I see. I hope we can see them sometime,"

Oliver only nodded. "So, what about you and Swaine? When did you guys start travelling together?"

Esther thought back. "Well, it was just a couple months after you left, I think... I was helping my father at the babana stand, when Swaine came along, telling us he decided to travel before ruling with Marcassin, and asked me if I wanted to come along- of course, I said yes because I was starting to miss seeing the world. We visited every town, caught up with friends, and went to see Marcassin- Swaine did promise to check back with him often, so there wouldn't be much worry."

Oliver smiled. "Marcassin said the same thing." he lowered his voice to a whisper. "He's actually working on the Foresee spell, to keep an eye on Swaine- don't tell him though,"

Esther giggled. "I won't. How's it working for him?"

"Pretty good. I gave him Mornstar so he'd have enough power for it. We practiced some spells the other day, and he believed it would suffice greatly. ...Anyway, what else happened on your trips?"

"Not much. It kind of started to grow tiresome- especially when fighting beasts and camping out. When we went back to Al Mamoon to tell my father about our trip, I caught Swaine pacing around our sitting room. He told me there was a lot on his mind, and how he was regretting all the bad things he had done before meeting us... So that's when we decided to take on a quest for him to redeem himself and make amends. It had a good start, a lot of people forgave him..." Esther paused, slouching a bit. "Then Abyssa came along,"

"What's this? Chattin' without ol' Drippy, are ya?" the Lord High Lord of the Fairies exclaimed, entering the room.

"Oh, Mr. Drippy! Where have you've been?" Oliver asked. He didn't notice the fairy's absence.

"Decided to head to th' galley for a snack, I did. What have you two been talkin' bout?"

"Just our travels," Esther replied. "Why don't you tell Oliver what you've been up to, Mr. Drippy?"

"Aye, there's tidy! Well, Ollie-boy, you'll be proud to know youer ol' fairy-friend is in show-business again! Doin' stand-up, I was, bringin' in th' laughs... 'Course, once I learned Thief-Face and Esthy-girl here were in a tight spot, I decided to take time off an' help 'em out, like. No tellin' what kind o' trouble they'd get into without my assistance!"

"Yes, your Tidy Tears really saved us back there in battle," Esther replied.

"Aye, that girl is mighty fierce- haven't seen anyone so stubborn to accept help since Swaine,"

"You did _not _just compare me to that girl," came a stern voice, as Swaine entered the room.

"It's true, en't it? Anyone with a broken-heart can be stubborn... an' you an' that girl are th' most stubborn people I know!"

Swaine turned to Oliver. "I'm going to drop-kick him if he doesn't watch his mouth..."

"Wait, so she's just broken-hearted? I thought all the hearts were restored after we defeated Shadar!" Esther questioned.

"Ya think it would be that easy, wouldn't ya? You think if we killed Swaine all th' things he stole would just magically appear back to their original owners? It doesn't work that way, mun."

Swaine gave the fairy a glare, clenching his fists. "So... what piece is she missing?" Oliver asked the fairy, before the thief would take out his gun and shoot him. "Maybe if we restore it, she'll be nicer."

"Trust, it looks like. ...But restoring it won't be so easy. She's closed up her heart, she has."

"Like what I did? ...Poor thing, I wonder what happened to her?" Esther replied.

"So how to we open it?" Swaine asked.

"We'll have to find her soul-mate. Whatever problem they're having, we need to resolve it." Mr. Drippy replied.

Oliver rubbed his chin. "I don't think I know anyone in Motorville who resembles Abyssa," he replied, thinking hard.

"Does everyone's soul-mates always have to be in Motorville? Hasn't anyone considered that her soul-mate could be anywhere in the world?" Swaine pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" Esther asked. "He found everyone's soul-mates in Motorville!"

"Everyone's? Think hard, Esther."

Oliver didn't have to think much, after remembering all the soul-mates he met. "Wait... we never met yours, Swaine!" he realized.

"Exactly. My soul-mate could be anywhere in your world, Oliver. Same goes for Abyssa's."

"Well, we'll just have to look, won't we?" Mr. Drippy replied. "If we don't mend that girl's heart, she's going to be more trouble than she's worth!"

Oliver nodded. "Lets get some rest, first. It's been a long morning,"

Everyone agreed, and Swaine, Oliver, and Mr. Drippy walked out of Esther's room.

The young wizard looked down the hall, just in time to see another door close, but not before catching a glance of the drifter's face.

*0*0*0*

**A/N: Just got back from the longest trip ever, so writing this chapter helped me relax. Hope you all enjoyed it too! (By the way, am I the only one miffed that we never got to see Swaine's soul-mate? Seriously, he's one of the main characters yet his soul-mate is a total mystery! ...ah well, I think I'm being too much of a nerd about it)**

**And yes, they'll be going to Motorville... but not for a while. For one thing, Abyssa really wants that Azen back, and since the world is probably in jeopardy because it's missing, a soul-searching trip may have to wait. (That and I'm saving it for later- yeah, throw your bricks if you must, but that's the way I write)**

**And now for some Reviewer Thanks!**

**Mike AZ 2: **Yeah, I felt it would need a good twist like that; And thanks.

**Titanicspaz: **Yep, there's one part of the mystery solved; As they keep saying in the game, "Nothing's ever so easy, is it?" XD Glad you're enjoying it!

**Review. Nit-Pick. Don't flame. Repeat.**


	23. Storm Season

**~Chapter 23~**

**Storm Season**

_'Day 6 of Winter_

_The middle of the flippin' desert_

_The voyage back to Castaway Cove went by smoothly without any problems... personally because I chose to stay in my room most of the voyage and avoid any interaction with Oliver, Esther, Mr. Dip, and that stupid thief. _

_From what he recalled, Swaine traded the Azen for some provisions from a tribe living on the edge of the Deep Dark Wood. After I was done pointing out what an idiot he is, we went on our way._

_This trip only began to go slowly when Oliver insisted on helping people out, bringing the quest to a grinding flippin' halt. And it wasn't anything urgent- this kid delivered food, helped a little girl grow some flowers, showed this nerdy-looking guy some familiars... this is the kind of kid who would help an old lady cross the street! It was aggravating, but I'm wise enough not to criticize a wizard- no matter how small he is, this kid is loaded with power. Plus, it earned us some guilders, and only took only a few hours out of our trip... each day..._

_But, I can't complain about Oliver too much._

_Swaine, on the other hand, is one word away from an early grave._

*0*0*0*0*

"You couldn't resist helping that guy catch some pigeons, could you?" Abyssa muttered to Oliver as the group walked across the desert, the sun sinking in the distance.

"Hey, we got a Moon Gem out of the deal, didn't we?" Swaine remarked.

"I just wanted to help," Oliver spoke up quickly. "I always lend a hand to people who need help,"

"Some people need to learn how to help themselves," Abyssa replied. "You shouldn't waste your time with every little problem,"

"That's not very nice. What if someone wasn't able to take care of something, and no one else offered any help?" Esther retorted.

"Hey, I didn't say to be a shallow jerk. I meant if someone has a task they're able to do by themselves, they can do it _by themselves_. It's only when large favors come up that you should lend a hand- like if something is missing, or there's a bounty that needs hunting, or a criminal to catch. I always aim for the big things like that- that's how I managed to make it in this world,"

"I still like to help out- there's a lot of reward in doing small favors, too." Oliver replied.

"A little girl gave us 5 guilders and a flower for fixing her doll. Not too rewarding..."

"I'm not talking about what you get in return... For me, it's more about showing everyone there's still people in the world kind enough to help out,"

_Flippin' heck, this kid is a complete saint! _Abyssa thought. "You're just too generous for your own good, aren't you?"

"If he wasn't, he would've put a hex on you and wouldn't be helping you out now," Swaine sneered.

Abyssa gave the thief a dark look. "Unless you want to find out if you have the talent for catching knives in your mouth, I suggest you shut it!"

Mr. Drippy hopped up on Swaine's shoulder. "Oi, looks like she's still mighty cold towards ya, Thief-Face," he commented.

"You would be too, if he traded a powerful stone for a sandwich,"

"For the last time, I didn't KNOW it was powerful! Second, if you had been wandering the hills without food for over a week, you'd trade anything for a bite to eat, too!" Swaine argued.

"Pshh. I've been wandering these hills since I was a kid, and I always knew how to keep my provisions in-check,"

"Yeah, right... I've been wandering them a lot longer than you, and I know how tough it can get!"

"I knew that before I became a drifter and prepared myself."

"I still have more experience,"

"Huh, yeah... If that were true, you'd have been able to beat me in a fight- and wouldn't be dressed as a hobo."

"Alright, that's it-!" Swaine began to lunge at Abyssa, but Esther grabbed him by the arm.

"Swaine..." Esther warned.

"Ollie-boy, if ya don't mind, could we Fast-Travel to ouer destination?" Mr. Drippy asked the young wizard. "Ya know, BEFORE those two rip out each other's throats?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, I think I've got enough magic." he said, holding up Astra.

"Fast Travel? What's-" Abyssa began to ask, but couldn't finish as Oliver cast the spell. The world around her seemed to spin, and when she blinked, they were outside the Deep Dark Wood. "...that?"

"Just ouer way of gettin' round quicker, Abby-girl. All we have to do is pick a location, an' Ollie-boy waves his wand, an' one-two-three we've covered miles in seconds!" Mr. Drippy replied.

"Okay... so why couldn't he have done that before?"

"Geez, mun! Ya think magic has no limits? Most spells take a bit of power, y'know- th' more ya use, th' less energy ya have, see? Why do ya think we drink so much coffee for?"

"Alright, alright, alright- Magic has limits! I got it, Mr. Dipper,"

"_Drippy, _lass! Get it right! Oi! Bad 'nough ya let this bum handle th' Azen, now you're gettin' names mixed up! Heaven help ya, Abby!"

Abyssa gave a glare, then turned to Oliver. "I'm going to shoot him,"

"Um... c'mon, the tribe is this way," Oliver replied awkwardly, walking beside Abyssa in the front while the others followed.

They walked up to one villager, a small boy with short hair, sitting beside an old man. "Boy! I know you!" the little boy exclaimed. "Boy save forest from Rhinobore!"

"Oh, hi! I didn't think you remembered us," Oliver replied.

"Never forget hero." the boy looked at Abyssa. "Remember girl, too! Girl once stayed in hut!"

The others looked at Abyssa. "What? It's not that unusual for a drifter to spend the night somewhere, is it?" she scoffed. "Didn't think the kid would remember so much..."

"Always remember friend," the boy then held up his wrist, showing a bracelet that matched Abyssa's, but with green gems instead of yellow. "Gave me this before leaving. You good friend,"

Swaine quickly coughed "yeahright", earning a glare from both Esther and Abyssa.

"Um... right. Maybe you could help us out," Abyssa said to the boy, then took out her journal, showing him the picture of the Azen. "Does anyone here have a necklace that looks like this?"

The boy scratched his head. "Don't remember that." he replied.

The old man, however, spoke up. "Remember it. Young man once gave it to wife, for food." he said.

"Really? That's great! Is she around, can we talk to her?" Oliver asked.

The old man shook his head. "Wife gone."

"Oh..."

"But, do you have the necklace?" Abyssa asked the old man.

Again, the old man shook his head. "Necklace gone too. Gave it to traveller, for nice clothes."

"Dammit!"

"Do you remember what this traveller looked like?" Oliver asked the old man.

"Had mustache. Wore hat. Was hefty."

"Anything else?" Esther asked. "Does he come by often?"

"Only time traveller returned was to retrieve diary."

Abyssa's face suddenly paled, remembering such a character. _Oh, no... _she thought.

"Um, thank you." Oliver replied, and they walked away.

"I can't believe it..." Abyssa groaned. "Of all people, why did it have to be some guy who can't even keep a hold on his diary?!"

"Youe've met him too, huh?" Mr. Drippy asked.

"It's okay, we can ask him if he still has it," Oliver replied. "I'm sure he does,"

"Dude, weren't you listening? The man keeps losing his diary! The Azen could be anywhere in the world!" Abyssa replied, bitterly.

"We don't know that... all we know is that he keeps losing his diary." Esther replied. "I'm sure he keeps track of everything else..."

"God willing..."

"Well, the last time I saw that man, he was in Al Mamoon." Oliver said. "Maybe he's still there. We can Fast Travel there and see-"

The earth began to rumble just then, as suddenly the largest herd of ulk Oliver had ever seen stampeded towards them, along with several other beasts. "Damn!" Abyssa gasped, and ran towards an undergrowth.

"Wait for us!" Esther called as they followed her, and they ducked under the coverage as the large stampede ran overhead. The desert-girl, wizard, thief and fairy huddled together, while the drifter kept herself pressed against the side, all of them remaining still until the last creature ran up the opposite hill.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Swaine asked as they stepped out.

"Creatures always head to higher ground during the final days of the Storm season," Abyssa replied. "Geez, and you said you travelled all your life?!"

"But... I thought the storms were supposed to stop by the start of Winter!" Esther spoke up.

"The regular storms, yes... but nature always goes out with a blast. Within the first week of Winter, there's always a final round of the most hazardous storms- and we happen to be in a flash flood area, thus the reason why all those beasts were heading up the hills."

"Ah, yes, Nature's Final Blow, as we call it. I nearly forgot about that," Mr. Drippy spoke up.

Abyssa looked to the skies, seeing some gray clouds rolling in overhead. "We'll have to get to higher ground or to the desert, fast. Once it starts pouring, it won't stop until tomorrow afternoon. By the time that happens, half the hills will be one big river."

"Guess we'll be using quite a bit of Fast Travel, like,"

"Right, lets head to Al Mamoon and find a place to-" Oliver began to say, until a flash of lightening cut him off, and it began to downpour.

It rained so hard, they could barely see, and after ten seconds the field was already starting to look more like the wetlands. "Uh, Oliver, anytime you'd like to use that spell would be great!" Swaine cried.

"I would suggest NOW," Abyssa demanded.

Oliver already had his wand raised... however, a dark shape raced by him and knocked it out of his hand. "Ack! Oh no!" he cried out, hearing the wand hit the water, which was now rising above two inches.

"Oh crap, what now?!"

"S-Something knocked the wand out of my hand!" Oliver got on his knees, searching around the water for the wand. "Help me look!"

Everyone got down, hurriedly searching for the wand. Swaine saw something out of the corner of his eye, and looked up. Lightening flashed, revealing a stranger with a hood over their face, but they disappeared after the second flash. "Huh?" Swaine asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I found it!" Esther exclaimed, holding up Astra and handing it to Oliver. "Hurry, lets get out of here!"

There was a roaring-crashing sound, and they looked ahead...

...seeing a large wave of water coming right at them!

"Too late! We'd better start runnin'!" Mr. Drippy shouted.

Everyone ran as fast as they could go, trying to outrun the wave, but the water had risen up to their knees and the tide was coming in too fast. Within moments, the wave crashed over them, and they were caught in the current, being rushed downhill. They all surfaced, trying to get to stable ground, but the current kept a firm hold on them. "Over here!" Oliver shouted, finding a log and climbing on. He caught Esther by the hand, while Swaine pulled himself on, Mr. Drippy hanging on to the collar of his jacket. "Where's Abyssa?"

"Over here!" came a shout, and everyone looked...

...seeing the drifter on, what Oliver believed to be, a surfboard!

"What are you doing?!" Esther called.

"Just using my Wave Rider, what's it look like?" Abyssa steered the board closer to them. "Hang on! It's going to be a rough ride!" she pointed ahead, seeing a steep slant... that ended at the base of a hill!

"Oh, bloody heelllllllll!" Swaine screamed as the waves practically tossed them downstream, at one point they collided with Abyssa's board, Mr. Drippy landing on the tip of it and 'hanging ten' as it appeared.

*SPLASH!*

They hit the hill, the log and Wave Rider washing up next to their passengers. "Man... that went better than last time," Abyssa stated, picking up her board and sticking back in her bottomless bag.

"Where... did you get that thing?!" Esther asked, as she never came across such an item in Abyssa's pack.

"Got it off a local in Castaway Cove, he said it would catch on... I doubted it, but bought one off him just to be nice. Turns out it came in handy in situations like this,"

"It's just like a surfboard," Oliver pointed out. "We have them in my world, people take them to the beach all the time,"

"Really? Huh, guess that peddler was in his right mind after all. ...So, are you going to cast a Fast Travel spell, or what? Because I doubt Mother Nature is going to take it easy on us,"

Oliver nodded, quickly casting the spell before any other interruptions could take place, and they were soon out of the rain and in the city of Al Mamoon, the sun already gone down and the moon high in the starry sky. "How about if we check into the Cat's Cradle for tonight?" the young wizard suggested. "We can get a lead on that traveller in the morning,"

"I agree, we've been through enough for today as it is," Esther replied. "And I'd like to change into some dry clothes,"

Abyssa sighed heavily- she really wanted to keep searching for that Azen. "Fine... but we leave at first light," she said, sternly.

They went into the hotel, and Oliver turned to the group. "So, who wants to bunk with who?" he asked, as he always did whenever they stayed somewhere.

Abyssa looked away, crossing her arms. "I can afford my own room, thanks."

"...Just as long as you don't kidnap anyone," Swaine remarked... then got an elbow to the ribs, courtesy of the drifter. "Oof! Dammit, it was a joke!"

"Well, get some new material, you jackass!"

"Eh, I agree, dat was a bit dry," Mr. Drippy replied, earning a glare from the thief.

"Um... we'd like some rooms, please." Oliver asked the Purrprietor.

"Of course! But we only have one left fur the night," the grimalkin replied. "We're always booked durring this time of year,"

_Go flippin' figure... _Abyssa thought, bitterly. Suddenly, a walk through the rain wasn't sounding too bad.

"Thank you," Oliver replied, paying for the room. They walked upstairs, thankful to find it had two beds instead of one. The wizard turned to Abyssa and Esther. "You two can change first,"

"Alright," Esther replied, walking in.

Abyssa didn't follow. "I'll, um, go in after her," she said, leaning against the wall.

"Okay, if you insist," Oliver replied.

After that was awkward silence. _I wonder why she's so shy, _Oliver wondered. _Could it be because of her closed-heart? But, it's not really that closed, is it? When Esther was heart-broken and kept her heart closed, she didn't seem to care much about anything... Maybe it's a different case with Abyssa- maybe she closed it for a different reason._

Esther walked out just then, wearing pyjamas, and Abyssa walked in to change. "I've never been in such stormy weather like that before- off a ship, I mean." the desert-girl stated.

"Ah, but the rain-storms en't th' worst part, Esthy-girl." Mr. Drippy stated. "There be a lot worse over the lands- hurricanes an' tornados, earthquakes an' sandstorms, droughts an' blizzards..."

"You guys have some weird weather around here," Oliver replied, as he never really experienced all the natural hazards the fairy was listing when he first started roaming.

"Only around the start of Winter, Ollie-Boy, an' thankfully the season only lasts a couple months,"

"Really? Just two months of Winter?"

"Aye- but if ya want more, ya can head to th' Winterlands."

"But, if it's Winter... why isn't there any snow?"

"Each continent has its own set-climate," Esther explained to him. "But each season effects each one differently. For instance, during Winter in Al Mamoon, we get an intense sandstorm."

"And in Autumnia, we have to deal with tornados," Swaine added. "But we do get a bit of frost, considering we live close to the Winterlands."

"And during th' second month of Winter, th' temperature drops down quite a bit round th' Rollin' Hills," Mr. Drippy added. "With an exception of th' desert, everyone everywhere has to go round wearing coats an' sweaters... an' it gets horrid in th' Winterlands! Once th' whole village of Yule had to migraite to th' Summerlands so they wouldn't get wiped out by frostbite!"

"Jeepers," Oliver replied.

"Enough with the weather chat, for the moment," Swaine said. "I think I saw something back in the Rolling Hills, after Oliver lost his wand... I saw someone standing on a hill, watching us."

"Who?" Esther asked.

"I don't know, they disappeared after the lightening flashed... But whoever it was, I think they're to blame for keeping you from using Fast Travel during the flood,"

"Ah, just what we need, another stalker..." Mr. Drippy groaned.

The door opened and Abyssa stepped out- rather than pyjamas, she just changed into a dry tunic- this one a dark-blue color- and black cargo pants, and her hair was tied back in a low pony-tail. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Swaine thought he saw someone in the Hills," Oliver replied. "They might have been responsible for making me lose my wand. ...Um, no one else knows about The Azen, do they?"

Abyssa thought for a moment. "Just my parents, but they're long-gone," she replied.

"What happened?" Esther asked.

"None of your damn business, blondie. The only thing I can say is that I haven't seen them in years, and I'm happy about it. So are you guys going to change, or stand around looking like drowned rats?"

Swaine was the first to enter the room, muttering 'Stubborn brat' as he did. Oliver followed, along with Mr. Drippy. Esther turned to Abyssa, feeling awkward and nervous. "So... no one else knows about the Azen?" she asked.

"No... unless you lot keep bringing it up and spreading the word. I recommend keeping your mouth shut about it- and keep it shut after we find it. People find out where it's at, and God knows who'll get their grimy hands on it,"

"I won't say a word. You can count on me for that,"

"Pfft. Sure."

Esther stood there in silence. _I wonder why she won't trust us... You'd think she wouldn't be so stubborn, considering we're helping her out! And why doesn't she want to talk about her parents... and why is she glad they're gone? _she thought. Something about the drifter left her both angry and sympathetic- the girl wasn't giving much information, but something horrible must have happened in her life that would cause her to shut everyone out. _Well, at least she's given us a little more information than she did when we first met her... _

The door opened, showing Swaine, Oliver, and Mr. Drippy changed into their pyjamas, and the girls entered the room. Esther lied down in one bed with Mr. Drippy while Swaine and Oliver shared the other... and Abyssa made herself comfortable in an easy-chair across the room. Esther wanted to ask her if she wanted to share a bed, but held her tongue- from the way the drifter acted, there was little to no chance she would accept.

They turned out the lights, and everyone fell asleep, Esther once in a while looking over at Abyssa, seeing how she curled up tight in the chair, keeping her back to them. _Poor girl... _was all she could think.

*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: Yeah, I'm trying to drag out the journey as far as I can, as you can see. And we know why Abyssa hates her parents... but the reason behind her abandonment is what drove her to be the way she is, so there's still a little more mystery to her character. **

**Reviewer Thanks, coming right up!**

**Mike AZ 2: **True, but often times it's why a person is heartbroken that makes a story, plus I like to try to keep true to the game's universe; The heart can hold many feelings, though 'trust' could probably be redefined as something else, like 'faith' or 'belief'; I keep imagining they'll make a sequel that features that.

**Titanicspaz: **Sequel, that's all I can say, lol; and thanks again!

**Loving the reviews and nit-picks- flames shall forever be despised. **


	24. Scavenger Hunt!

**~Chapter 24~**

**Yay, A Scavenger Hunt!**

_Oliver looked around, finding himself back in Motorville. The town was dark, the streetlights out, the only light coming from a blue moon. 'Huh? How did I get back here?' the young wizard thought, confused. _

_"Oliver..." came a whisper from all directions._

_"Who's there?" He gasped, looking around._

_"Oliver... I'm coming for you..."_

_"H-Huh?" He turned, seeing a silhouette at the end of the street, their face covered by the shadows, as they seemed to shoot towards him-_

*0*0*0*0*

Swaine was in a deep, comfortable sleep, possibly dreaming of being asleep, totally relaxed in his slumber...

That's when Oliver woke him by accident.

*Whap!*

"Gah!" Swaine yelled when the young wizard's hand suddenly hit his face, causing him to roll out of bed with a *thud!*. "Oof!"

Oliver shot up, looking over the bed. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Swaine!" he stammered.

"...there has GOT to be a better way to wake up in the mornings..." the thief muttered, then looked up at Oliver. "What was _that _about?!"

"I-I just had a nightmare, I didn't mean to hit you,"

There was the sound of stifled snickering, and they looked over, seeing that Esther, Mr. Drippy, and even Abyssa were up, and trying to contain their laughter. "Um... morning!" Esther said, a wide grin on her face.

"Oi, Ollie-boy! Ya sure know how to give ol' Thief-Face a wake-up call!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, busting out laughing.

"I'm sorry it wasn't me," Abyssa added.

Swaine grumbled, standing up and brushing himself off. "Yeah, yeah, have a laugh why don't you?" he sneered, grabbing his pack and walking into the connecting bathroom.

"Well, since we're all up, we might as well get some breakfast and head out," Esther suggested.

"I think, next to seeing Oliver slap Swaine, that's the only thing I can agree on." Abyssa replied.

"Well, lets get a move on, shall we?" Mr. Drippy piped up.

Once everyone had gotten dressed and got some breakfast, they walked around Al Mamoon, asking if anyone had seen the traveller. They went to Raj, who was glad to see the young wizard again. "Oliver! I was just talking about you the other day! How glad am I that you've returned!" he exclaimed. "Would you like some curry? On the house!"

"Thank you, but we're looking for someone right now and were wondering if you knew where to find him?" Oliver said, and described the traveller who always lost his diary.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Jones. He comes by here all the time during his travels. I actually spoke to him the other day, he said he was going to Castaway Cove."

"And there's another long trek for us," Swaine muttered.

"Would you care for something for the road?" Raj asked, once again offering some curry.

"That sounds wonderful!" Esther said, and they took some curry in a large bowl with a lid on it, waving goodbye to Raj as they left. They passed by the babana stand, seeing that it was closed. "I wonder where father went off to?"

"Must be on one of his travels, he said he likes to take a trip once in a while," Oliver replied. "Maybe we'll run into him,"

"Hopefully Rashaad is having more fun than we are," Swaine added.

"Rashaad?" Abyssa asked.

"Aye, one of the Great Sages! Haven't ye heard of him?" Mr. Drippy asked the drifter.

"Just a little, I don't pay attention to much in the world,"

The others gave her a curious glance. "I suppose you don't know anything about the White Witch, or the manna-outbreak then, right?" Swaine questioned.

"Never heard of either. I must have been spending time in the mountains during then,"

"What about Shadar?"

Abyssa froze, remembering her nightmare/memory of her old village burning down, seeing the Dark Djinn hovering above it... "Y-Yeah, well, who wouldn't know Shadar?" she turned to Oliver. "How did you manage to defeat him, anyway? ...How did you even come across this place, if you came from another world?"

"It's kind of a long story," Oliver replied.

"And we've got a long trip, might as well kill time."

"Um, okay... well, it happened a long time ago. A friend of mine had built this car, and we took it out for a test-drive..."

*0*0*0*0*

Abyssa normally wasn't one to ask questions, but the feeling of having missed out on so much was getting to her... especially since she was travelling with a world-wide hero and barely knew much about him! So of course she had to know how this boy from a parallel world came to her world and defeated Shadar.

Oliver told her everything, from how he lost his mother, to Mr. Drippy coming alive, and finally to the revelation that he and Shadar had been soul-mates, their link shattered so the young wizard wouldn't die. "...And we travelled the world to see what all had changed," Oliver was wrapping up. "But just when we thought it was over, that's when we learned about the White Witch..."

"Interesting... you can continue the story later, though. We're here." Abyssa replied, as they entered Castaway Cove.

"She isn't phased by much, is she?" Swaine commented as Abyssa walked ahead of them, noticing the girl didn't seem to show much interest in the story, like she was just looking for an answer to her question.

"Yeah, most people always ask us for details, or what happened next." Esther added.

"Maybe she's just focused on getting the Azen back," Oliver replied, and they looked around Castaway Cove for the traveller, Mr. Jones, spotting him by the Hootenanny shop. "Excuse me, sir, mind if we ask you something?"

_Is this kid always so polite? _Abyssa wondered.

"Why, go ahead, dear boy! I'm in no hurry," Mr. Jones replied.

"Do you happen to have a necklace that looks like this?" Abyssa asked, showing him the picture of the Azen, wanting to hurry and get to the point, get the gem, and get back to her life.

"Hmm... it does look familiar... ah, yes, I had a necklace like that once!"

"...h-had?"

"Yes. Lovely little gem, it was. I gave it to a friend of mine, Purrofessor Tabitha, to show to her pupil, Ake, in Yule... I say, dear girl, are you alright?"

Everyone looked at Abyssa, seeing her eye twitching. "Excuse me..." she whispered, then walked outside the village.

"Is she going to be alright?" Mr. Jones asked the others.

"Give it a minute..." Swaine said.

"GAH! FLIPPIN' DAMMIT! SON OF A-" Abyssa was cursing behind a dune, sand being kicked everywhere... and a large Green Buncher was sent flying through the air, a few other desert-dwelling creatures scurrying and yelping. She came back, looking viciously angry, but had a calm expression when she turned to Mr. Jones and said, "Thank you for the information," before trudging ahead.

"I think she'll be fine, now," Swaine said to the traveller.

"Um, yes well, good to know. Carry on, now!" Mr. Jones replied, tipping his hat and going about his way.

The others caught up to Abyssa. "Well... I guess we're going to Yule now, huh?" Oliver said to Abyssa.

*SPLASH!*

Th drifter shoved Swaine off a deck and into the water. "Yep." she replied to Oliver after doing so.

Swaine surfaced, spewing out water. "_Rotten wretch, you're going to pay for that!" _he shouted, shaking his fist, then grumbled a few other curses as he climbed on a deck.

"Boy, this mornin' is jus' rollin' in th' laughs, en't it?" Mr. Drippy commented, while Oliver and Esther exchanged worried glances.

"Oliver, I think we should do something about Abyssa... before she and Swaine kill each other," Esther whispered.

"I know... if only I could mend her heart," Oliver replied, then turned to Mr. Drippy. "Are you sure it's closed, Mr. Drippy? She sure is acting differently than anyone else with a closed heart,"

"Aye... but sometimes it's th' reason why they closed it that affects 'em," Mr. Drippy replied.

"Right. I closed mine because my father gave up after a piece of it was stolen, and barely cared about anything. ...Abyssa must have a different reason, something that would cause her not to trust us, but desperate to still travel with us just to get back the Azen," Esther added, looking over at the drifter who was standing at the end of the docks, her back to them.

"So, she doesn't trust us but wants the Azen back; she wanted to know about me but wasn't that interested in the story I told..." Oliver said, trying to find some clue.

"She hates Swaine for stealin' th' Azen..." Mr. Drippy added.

"Wait... didn't she say something about her parents, too?" Esther spoke up.

"Hey! Are you guys coming or what?" Abyssa called from down the deck.

"We'll talk about it later... Maybe she'll open up a little more- she hasn't been too stubborn lately," Oliver replied.

"I think that's just because you're around and she doesn't want to get cursed," Swaine muttered, walking up behind them and wringing out his wet jacket. "Bloody hell, that girl is just asking for it!"

"C'mon, lets just Fast Travel to Yule," They walked over to Abyssa. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for the last five minutes." Abyssa scoffed.

Oliver nodded, then used Fast Travel. They found themselves outside the village of the snowy town of Yule. "Here we are,"

"Oh, it's more lovely than last time!" Esther exclaimed.

"GEEZ! IT'S FLIPPIN' COLD!" Abyssa cried, shivering.

"What, haven't you've ever been to the Winter Lands before?" Swaine remarked.

"I p-prefer to s-s-stay in a m-more w-w-warmer c-c-climate s-so I don't f-f-freeze to d-death, n-n-numbskull!"

"Well, for an 'experienced' traveller, you should know to carry clothes for all locations," Swaine pulled his snow-coat out of his pack, as did Oliver, Esther, and Mr. Drippy.

Abyssa only sneered. "P-p-pardon me f-for n-not f-f-following the d-d-dress c-code..."

"C'mon, we know the tomte who makes these. You can get one of your own," Oliver suggested, and they walked into the village.

"I'd r-r-rather s-save my g-guilders. W-W-We're j-just here to g-get b-back the A-Azen and g-get the f-f-flip back t-t-to our own l-l-lives... I d-d-doubt I'll be c-coming back,"

"It wouldn't hurt to have a coat on hand, just in case." Esther told her. "Plus, Purrofessor Tabitha might be out of town, so we may have to wait for her to get back."

Abyssa sighed, seeing her breath. "F-Fine, if it'll g-g-get you l-lot off my b-back..."

They walked on through the village. "And people say I'm cynical," Swaine whispered to Oliver, who chuckled.

What no one noticed was a silhouette standing around a corner, watching them.

*0*0*0*0*

"There, now doesn't that feel better?" Mr. Drippy commented.

Abyssa walked out, wearing a cream-colored winter coat, the hood pulled up, with a matching scarf and mittens, and boots. "Sure, Mr. Dipstick..." she muttered. "Now, where can we find Purrofessor Tabitha?"

"What the...?! You remember a name youe've only heard a couple times, but ya still can't get mine right?!"

Swaine stifled a laugh. "I think that last one came pretty close," he said. "I think she goes to Swift Solutions to post things,"

"Better hope she's there, Swine." Abyssa replied, walking ahead of the group.

The thief stood there, clenching his fists. "HA!" Mr. Drippy laughed in his face, hopping up in the air to do so.

Luck was on their side, for Ake was there. "Oh, you looking for my teacher, yes? She checked in at Cat's Cradle here in the village, said she would teach me new lessons. You go visit her?" the tomte said to them.

"Yes, we need to ask her something important," Oliver replied.

"Important? Yes, she may have answer."

"Thank you, Ake!" Esther said, as they walked out.

"I see you soon again, yes? Hope question gets good answer!"

Abyssa arched an eyebrow, somewhat intrigued by these new tomte creatures. _Oh, they're just giant piles of fur. You're not here on a field-trip, you're here for the Azen! _she told herself, shaking her head.

They walked over to the Cat's Cradle, where Purrofessor Tabitha happened to be walking out. "Oh, Oliver! I see you and your friends are visiting again. How nice to see you!" she said, then noticed Abyssa. "Abby! Why I haven't seen you in a while,"

"You know each other?" Esther asked Abyssa.

"She does look familiar..." Abyssa replied.

"Don't you remember? I took you in as a student when you were eleven, teaching you about a few locations you wanted to travel to. We used to go over lessons every week or so, until you went out on your own," Tabitha replied, smiling. "It's so nice to see one of my old pupils again. How have you've been? What have your travels been like?"

"Um, fine... but right now, we need some help," Abyssa showed her the Azen picture. "Do you happen to have this gem on you?"

Tabitha adjusted her glasses, looking at the picture. "Why, yes... I remember carrying that gem around, before. I showed it to Ake, who wanted to keep it, but I told him I was going to take it with me to show another purrofessor, to figure out where it came from."

"But do you still have it?"

The purrofessor sighed, shaking her head. "Sadly, I don't. On one of my expeditions, two years ago, our camp was raided by Sky Pirates, and they took it. ...Abby, are you alright? You look pale,"

Abyssa had a stunned look on her face. "Ugh... I'm fine..."

_Suddenly, this coat is feeling a little too hot... _she thought, giving Swaine a glare.

"Better get her out of here before she has another screaming-fit again," Mr. Drippy whispered to Oliver.

"Um, well thank you, Purrofessor Tabitha," Oliver replied. "We really need to get going now,"

"Okay. Come back again! I'd like to hear more about your travels!" Tabitha replied, waving to them as they walked off.

As they walked out of the village, Abyssa sat down on a rock, sighing. "Don't worry, Abyssa. We're good friends with Kublai, so he'll help us-" she began to say.

*SPLOT!*

Abyssa had packed a large snowball together and chucked it at Swaine, nailing him in the head. "Why you...! That's it!" The thief sputtered, then went to run after Abyssa, but Oliver held him back. "No, let me go! Just one shot to her head, that's all I'll take!"

"Well, c'mon, guys. Lets go visit your pirate-friends, shall we?" Abyssa said casually.

_I think Mr. Drippy was right. This girl really is trouble! _Esther thought, shaking her head. ...Even though it was funny to see Swaine getting a snowball to the face.

*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: Okay, stopping there for today, because I don't want to go through the whole trip in just one chapter... and I have other updates to get to. **

**So, yep, it's basically a scavenger hunt going down. One thing I have to focus on is bringing up the task of Swaine making up for his past, which we'll hopefully get back to soon. And what does Oliver's nightmare mean? That answer will come later in the story.**

**And here's the Reviewer Thanks!**

**Mike AZ 2: **You deserve a cookie for every good point you make; Thanks again!

**Please review, nit-pick if you must, but no flames!**


	25. Vertigo

**~Chapter 25~**

**Fears**

Once Swaine calmed down, Oliver was able to cast a Fast-Travel spell to Skull Mountain, call of them taking off their winter coats before entering the caves. Abyssa, however, was hesitant to enter the cavern, as the last time she saw Kublai, he had knocked her out during her first battle with Swaine and Esther. God knows what he would do if he saw her entering his hideout.

"Oy, Oliver! Long time no see!" A pirate called to the young wizard as they entered.

"Hey, Swaine, how's the royal life, ha ha!" Another called, jokingly.

"Who's yer pretty friend, boys?" Another pirate asked, eyeing Abyssa.

"Don't worry, just ignore them," Esther whispered to Abyssa. "They're actually more friendly than you think,"

"Pirates? Friendly? Were you dropped on your head when you were born?" Abyssa sneered.

"Ahoy!" came a voice in the caverns, and on the top-deck of the Iron Wyvern, Kublai stood, waving to them. "Swaine, Esther! Been a few days... and I see you've brought Oliver with you this time!" he looked at Abyssa. "And that warrior you did battle with, too! What be going on?"

"We're looking for something," Oliver said, as Abyssa automatically held up the picture of the Azen. "A long time ago, your men stole this necklace... do you still have it?"

Kublai rubbed his chin. "Ah, yes... that necklace was a real jinx it was, I'll never forget it."

"Jinx? What do you mean?" Esther asked.

"Ever since it got on our ship, many a bad thing happened. Supplies rotted within a day, the ship suffered many engine problems- so much, we couldn't even start her up without something catching fire! Half the crew got sick and were too lame to even lift their heads. Finally, we figured the gem was cursed, so we took it and gave it to some ghoul on the Tombstone Trail,"

"Jeepers..." Oliver whispered, then turned to Abyssa. "Can the Azen really do something like that?"

"Aye, Ollie-boy. Legend says that if someone stole th' Azen, having no permission to handle it whatsoever, they'd be cursed with misfortune until they died, which would come sooner than they'd believe... 'Course, that was just a story we used to tell littlies to teach 'em not to take things without permission, see?" Mr. Drippy explained.

"Weird... nothing bad happened to me while I had it," Swaine said, scratching his head.

"...dammit." Abyssa scoffed, earning a glare. "So we have to go to Tombstone Trail now... great."

Oliver prepared to cast a Fast-Travel spell, but the light at the end of his wand flickered. "I don't have enough magic..." he said.

"Doesn't surprise me. We've been up since the crack of dawn, Fast Travelling from one location to another." Swaine replied. "We'll have to go on foot."

"What about Tengri? We could call him!" Esther exclaimed.

"Tengri?" Abyssa questioned.

"He's our dragon. We ride him around most of our travels,"

_Dragon?! They have a flippin' dragon, too?! _Abyssa thought, surprised.

"Ah, I wouldn't waste time calling for him, lass." Kublai replied. "It be Migration Time for dragons,"

"Migration?" Oliver asked.

"Aye. With Winter coming around, dragons travel across the lands to Old Smoky, where it's nice and hot, being warm-blooded creatures and all. During that time they also mate, preparing the world for new draglings by the time Spring comes back,"

"So no Fast Travel and no dragon..." Swaine sighed. "Guess we'll be heading out on foot,"

"Oy! Have you've lost the sight in your eyes, lad, or did you forget about my massive air-ship, the Iron Wyvern?!"

"You mean you'll give us a lift?" Esther asked.

"Of course! You're no strangers on my ship, and it's the most I can do after ye swabs saved the world! ...With help from me and me crew, that is, heh heh." he then turned to his crew. "ALL HANDS ON DECK, MEN! We're taking to the skies!"

"Skies...?" Abyssa repeated, eyes wide. She followed the others on the deck. "We're actually going to-"

Her voice was cut off by the sound of engines kicking on, as the massive air-ship began to hover, being steered out of the caves and into the open air!

"...FLY?!"

"Abyssa, are you okay?" Oliver asked, seeing the drifter suddenly had a freaked-out expression.

Abyssa pressed herself against the wall, eyes tight.

_She was a little girl, no older than 5, standing on the roof as she tried to reach for her ball, which ended up stuck on the ledge below her, out of reach. Suddenly she slipped, grabbing onto a peg built into the side of the wall._

_"What is that little girl doing?" A woman asked as she walked by with her husband._

_"Getting into trouble, it looks like. Better keep walking before we get involved..." The man replied, and they left the little girl to hang there._

_"Mommy... daddy... help!" The little girl cried._

_Then she lost her grip..._

Abyssa gasped and opened her eyes, seeing Esther was standing right beside her. "What? You've never seen anyone with vertigo, before?!" she snapped.

"Huh? You're afraid of heights?" Esther asked.

_Dammit, just when I thought this blonde was dumb! _Abyssa thought, cursing herself. "Just keep your mouth shut about it! Where's the wizard and thief?"

"Talking to Kublai. If you want, we could go into one of the rooms and talk, to help you feel better-"

"I'm fine! Just... tell Kublai to hurry up and get us to Tombstone Trail so we can land,"

Esther sighed, turning and walking away. "Why do I even bother?" she asked herself.

*0*0*0*0*

They managed to reach the Tombstone Trail in under an hour. The duration of the time Abyssa spent keeping against the wall, her eyes shut, her body tense. Oliver wanted to go over and see if she needed or wanted anything, but Esther talked him out of it. "She won't accept anything, she's just so stubborn!" the familiar-tamer had told him. "The sooner we find this 'Azen', the better."

The Iron Wyvern hovered above the cliffs located by the Tombstone Trail. "Hey, I can see Hamelin from here," Swaine cracked, looking over the edge.

Abyssa opened one eye, nervously looking over the edge, seeing the tiny kingdom of Hamelin way below, out in the distance. "Oh!" she moaned, shutting her eyes tight. "Can we just land the ship already?"

"There be nowhere to land, lass. Ye have to swing down," Kublai replied.

"Swing...?" Abyssa looked seeing some crew members tying down ropes, and throwing them over the side of the air-ship. "Gah! From way up here?!"

"Don't worry, we'll bring the ship down to about 200 feet above ground, just high enough so ye all can reach the ground, without the cliffs doing much damage to me ship,"

"What's the matter, afraid of heights?" Swaine questioned with a smirk.

Abyssa only glared at him. "Don't make me throw you over the edge, thief..." she growled, trudging over to the side of the ship and grabbing hold of a rope.

"Just leap over the side with a good grip, hold the rope with your legs, and slide on down," Kublai advised them.

_Easier said than done, _Abyssa thought, looking over the edge. Her vision blurred when she noticed how high they were up, even if the ship lowered a few thousand feet. She looked over, seeing Oliver was going down first, Mr. Drippy hanging on to his shoulder and coaxing him. Esther had her eyes shut as she went next, screaming for a few seconds but all the while fine. Swaine looked over at her, gave a nod, and dove next.

Abyssa kept her eyes shut, inching over to the edge. She made the mistake of looking again and gasped, gripping the rope. No, she wasn't going to jump over...

*0*0*0*0*

"What th' flip is she doin', mun?" Mr. Drippy asked, arching an eyebrow.

Everyone looked up at the edge of the Iron Wyvern, watching as a pair of feet shimmied over the edge, followed by a pair of legs, accompanied by a torso, until the drifter had made it over. They heard her yelp as she looked down, gripping onto the rope for dear life.

"Abyssa! Are you alright?" Oliver called.

"I'm dangling 200 feet above ground, _I'm just dandy!" _Abyssa yelled back, slowly inching her way down the rope, stopping every so often with a gasp.

"Great... she is afraid of heights," Swaine scoffed. "By the time she reaches the ground, we'd have found the Azen and be out Christmas shopping... ten years from now!"

"Swaine! Be nice!" Esther scolded, as they continued to slide down, a few inches at a time. "It's not always easy, facing certain fears. I used to be afraid of thunderstorms before I met you guys,"

"Really?" Oliver asked. "How did you manage it?"

"Well, after we started travelling the first time, I grew used to them, let alone faced more frightening things which I soon became used to as well." they were halfway down the ropes now, almost to the ground. "Soon, I forgot the reason why I was afraid of them in the first place."

"Nice, but I don't think it'll help our drifter's vertigo," Swaine scoffed.

"I told you, you can't face it head-on so easily! I used to flinch every time lightening flashed, and if we weren't in a battle with Shadar, I would have spent our first voyage down in my room under my bed. ...Besides, I'd think even YOU have a fear of something, Swaine!"

"Me?! Ha! I'm not scared of anything,"

"Oh, please! You're a total coward!"

"I am not! You're the one always whimpering about something!"

"You're the one always suggesting we run away during a fight!"

"That was _one time_!"

Oliver sighed. Even at 100 feet in the air, Esther and Swaine could argue about anything! And the duo kept up their arguement until they were on the ground, Oliver often looking back up at Abyssa to see how she was doing, noticing the drifter only moved an inch at a time.

"Since when am I afraid of the dark?! Do I have to tell Oliver who invited who to stay in their bedroom because of some ghost-story?!" Swaine snapped.

"I thought we agreed never to talk about that!" Esther hissed.

"Flippin' heck, you two! Give it a rest already!" Mr. Drippy snapped. "I swear, ye two fight more than Puss In Boats and Gruffians!"

"He/She started it!" Swaine and Esther sneered at the same time, then turned and glared at one another.

"Um, guys? I think we have a problem..." Oliver said, looking up.

"I'll say. If Thief-Face and Esthy keep shooting off their mouths, we'll have to tape 'em shut!" Mr. Drippy scoffed.

"No, I mean Abyssa!" Oliver pointed up.

Abyssa was still clinging to the rope, barely five feet down.

"Oh, for crying out loud..." Swaine muttered.

"Should we wiggle the rope or something?" Esther suggested.

"No, that might make her more nervous. We should try a more calm approach," Oliver replied.

"OI! ABBY!" Mr. Drippy shouted.

Abyssa gasped, snapping back to reality and looking down... then yelped and momentarily lost her grip, plummetting as she grabbed the rope, then clung to it once more, hyperventilating. "DON'T DO THAT!" she screamed.

"Subtlety: Thy Name Is Drippy," Swaine remarked, sarcastically.

"Abyssa, just climb down slowly!" Esther called up to the drifter. "You'll be okay!"

They watched her, seeing that she barely moved. "Ugh, this girl is impossible!" Mr. Drippy groaned. "If she don't come down, we'll have to cut th' rope!"

Oliver rubbed his chin. "I think I have an idea. My mom taught me it to help me climb down a rope at the playground once," he said, then called up to Abyssa. "Close your eyes! Count to 100 slowly as you climb down!"

"What?!" Abyssa replied.

"It'll help! Just try! We're not going to go anywhere until you get down!"

The drifter seemed to cling on for a while longer, but finally took a deep breath, slowly moving down the rope while counting. "One... two... three... four..." she whispered to herself.

"Well what'ya know, she's actually doing it," Swaine commented, watching. His eyes caught something flying by just then, shining in the sunlight. "Huh? Did you guys see that?"

"What?" Esther asked. Suddenly she saw it to- something shooting by in the air... cutting through the rope! "Oh my gosh!"

Oliver noticed it to. "Abyssa! Hurry up and get down, quick!" he cried urgently.

"I'm only at 20-" Abyssa began to reply, until she felt a jerk. She looked up, seeing the rope had been sliced, and was about to break. "Oh, flippin'-"

*SNAP!*

"HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Oliver acted fast, casting a Levitation spell on her, and she stopped a foot before she could hit the ground, hyperventilating. Once the spell wore off, they sat her on the ground. "Are you alright?" the young wizard asked.

"No, I'm not! I nearly fell and broke every bone in my body, thank you very much!" She snapped. "What kind of rope just breaks like that?!"

"One that's been cut," Swaine answered, picking up the fallen rope and showing her the end of it. "Something went flying through the air and sliced these ropes,"

"Who or what was it, do you think?" Esther asked.

"I don't know... but we'd better keep an eye out," Oliver answered. "Someone must know we're looking for the Azen, and must be after it,"

"No flippin' duh!" Abyssa sneered, then sighed, looking around. "But, I have no idea who else would know about it, outside of the people we mentioned it to- but I doubt any of them would be crafty enough to be following us this long!"

"I'll stay behind and ask Kublai if he saw anything," Swaine offered, looking out at Hamelin. "I need to go see Marcassin anyway, I'm long past my due-date to check on him,"

"Good idea," Oliver agreed, and they headed up the Tombstone Trail, while Swaine climbed back on board the Iron Wyvern.

*0*0*0*0*

As they walked, Abyssa couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself. How embarrassing it was that everyone discovered her vertigo- and it was doubtless Swaine would probably hold it over her head for the rest of time.

What she couldn't figure out was who was trailing them. First, someone had knocked Oliver's wand out of his hand back in the Rolling Hills- as she overheard Swaine tell the group. Now, someone had tried cutting her rope. _But if they're after the Azen, why are they trying to kill me? Unless they've already acquired it and don't want us to get closer to finding out where it could be... _she wondered.

"I'm sorry, you c-c-can't pass here,"

"Huh? WHOA!" Abyssa cried out, seeing a living skeleton standing before her. "W-What?"

"You're still alive, aren't you? Only the dead are allowed to walk-k-k-k on the Tombstone Trail," the skeleton replied, then motioned to Oliver and Esther. "Lik-k-ke these two,"

"W-What?!" Abyssa turned to Oliver and Esther. "But you're not-"

"Shh," Oliver whispered. "It's okay, he just thinks we're dead... it's part of a spell I used a long time ago," he conjured up a spell, holding up a red apple. "Here, just take a bite. It'll make it look like you've died,"

Abyssa began to panic. "No way, man! I'm not biting that!" she turned to the skeleton. "Look, we need on the trail, we're looking for something important!"

"We'll look for it," Esther sighed. "Just show him the picture,"

Abyssa shakily held up the picture of the Azen. The skeleton gasped. "You're look-k-king for the Azen?!" he questioned.

"You know about it, too?!" Abyssa asked.

"When you've been as dead as I have, you know these things. Many K-K-Keepers of that gem reside here,"

"Kublai said he and his men left the Azen here, thinking it was cursed. Do you know anything about that?" Oliver asked.

"Of c-c-course! My ghoul-friend said something about a pirate chucking it into a graveyard, where K-K-Kendra found it,"

"Who's K-K-Kendra... I mean, Kendra?"

"She work-k-ks at the C-Crypt C-C-Casino... What business have you with the Azen, I must ask-k-k?"

"I'm the current Keeper of it," Abyssa told him.

"Ah... Too bad you're not dead, so you c-c-could retrieve it,"

"OH COME ON!"

"Abyssa," Oliver whispered, offering her the apple. "It's the only way,"

Abyssa groaned. She didn't trust the wizard one bit, worried it might be a trick to kill her. But, it was the only way to get on the Tombstone Trail... and she figured sooner or later she would die on this trip. "I swear to God, if I die for real, I'm going to send my ghost back to kick your ass," she groused, taking the apple, and taking a bite.

Then everything went black.

*0*0*0*0*

Swaine didn't know how much he missed being in Hamelin until he entered the city. The smoggy air was the only thing he didn't care for, but other than that it felt good to be home. He entered the palace, heading to his brother's chambers, seeing the young Great Sage working with a crystal ball, bringing up an image of King Tom. "Yes, I think I've got it!" his brother was saying to himself. "Now to find Gascon..."

Swaine smirked, sneaking over and standing behind him, watching as his brother waved the Mornstar wand, as a wavy image appeared in the glass, slowly coming to, and the ex-prince had to bite his lip to contain a laugh.

"Huh?" Marcassin gasped once the image was clear, and slowly looked over his shoulder.

"Miss me?" Swaine said quickly.

"Yipe!" Marcassin gasped, giving a jolt. "Gascon, don't DO that! You know I hate it when others sneak up on me... You're lucky I didn't hit you with a spell,"

Swaine rolled his eyes. "I've been fine, thanks."

Marcassin sighed, but chuckled. "Ah well... It's good to see you again. I haven't seen you since the end of Spring, and was beginning to worry! What have you've been up to?"

"Oh, going around, helping people, being a saint like always..." Swaine smirked as he said this. "Now what's with the magic crystal ball? You trying to see into the future or something?"

"I've mastered the Foresee spell. Cassiopeia showed me it, and I've been trying my hand at it. Oliver gave me his old wand so I would have enough power, and I've been practicing with it the last few days, leveling up so I would be able to use it. And I've finally done it!"

"So I've noticed... And I take it you were planning on using it to spy on me?"

Marcassin's smile faded. "Well... not quite. I planned on using it to find you as you travel, so that if you were in any danger, I could come and help,"

Swaine scoffed. "I appreciate the offer, Marcassin, but you don't need to 'check up on me'. ...That kind of job belongs to the older sibling, remember?"

"I know... but it belongs to a younger sibling too, especially if his older brother is always facing peril. ...I'll also use it to get a good view around the city, to help monitor everything."

"I bet you could use it to spy on people, too."

Marcassin gave his brother a look. "Oh, come off it, Gascon. ...By the way, wasn't Esther with you?"

"Yeah, but she and Oliver are helping Abyssa out on the Tombstone Trail,"

"Abyssa? Who is Abyssa?"

Swaine sighed, wishing he had kept his mouth shut, knowing his brother would be really concerned about him if he told him about the psycho-girl who tried to kill him. ...So, he just skipped that part. "She's just someone we're helping out. She lost this necklace of hers, and we've been from one town to another looking for it,"

"I see. Is she a new friend, or something?"

"Pffft! Not from my point of view! ...From all I can tell, she really hates my guts."

Marcassin snickered. "No, really? You're usually quite the charmer!" he joked.

Swaine once again rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. Why don't you come with us? I'll tell you all the details along the way,"

"I'd love to, Gascon, but with the Storm Season going on, I'll be staying behind to make sure the city remains stable. The tornados will be along anytime, now."

"Well, surely you could just leave it to the captain of the guards, can't you? Take some time off?"

Marcassin shook his head. "It will have to wait. Not until I know our city will remain in good shape."

Swaine smiled, patting his brother on the shoulder. "You know, you make a better ruler than I do... almost, heh heh."

Marcassin grinned. "Thank you, brother."

Swaine cleared his throat. "Well, got to get back to Oliver and Esther- those two will need help handling that drifter. We'll come by again, make sure the city is still standing... so no spying on us!"

The young Great Sage chuckled. "Have a safe trip, Gascon,"

"You know it... oh, and Marcassin?"

"Yes?"

"It's SWAINE,"

*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: So we've learned a little more about Abyssa, and got a nice brotherly moment between Swaine and Marcassin ^-^ Next chapter, the search goes on!**

**Reviewer Thanks, ahoy!**

**Mike AZ 2: **Well, hopefully I can keep up with the suspense, and that's yet another mystery; Thank you once again!

**Review, nit-pick, no flame, good day. **


	26. Slots, Shocks, and Storms

**~Chapter 26~**

**Slots, Shocks, and Storms**

The darkness seemed to last only a few seconds, until Abyssa opened her eyes, seeing Oliver, Esther, and Mr. Drippy watching her, all of them standing around different graves. "Ugh... my head... what happened?" the drifter groaned.

"Ah, welc-c-come to the land of the dead!" A skeleton with a mullet exclaimed to her. "Odd... every time someone eats an apple around here, they drop dead! Well, enjoy wandering around our c-c-cold and c-c-cozy home, and don't forget to check-k-k out the c-c-casino!"

"We won't. Thank you!" Esther replied.

Abyssa stood up. She sure didn't feel dead... one way she could tell was because her heart was still beating at a rapid rate. Oliver gave her a nod, and they walked onto the trail, the skeleton waving to them as they walked off. "What WAS that thing?" she whispered to Oliver.

"A Poison Apple spell," Oliver replied. "We had to use it the first time we came here,"

Abyssa rolled her tongue around her mouth, grimacing. "Ugh, I always hated apples... why couldn't it have been a poisoned cake or something?"

Esther giggled. "Well, don't worry. All the ghouls here think you're dead now, so we can head to the casino and find this 'Kendra' person," she replied.

They went to the casino, which looked like a rundown shed... and Abyssa was immediately intrigued by the inside. Slots, black-jack tables, and bars were all around the room. _Wow... these ghouls really know how to live... for a bunch of dead guys, at least. _she thought, looking around as they walked around.

Oliver went up to a witch sitting behind a blackjack table. "Excuse me, do you know where we can find someone named Kendra?" he asked.

"Kendra? Ah, yes, she's clearing tables," she replied, and pointed over at a young witch with purple hair, wearing a black dress and apron.

"Thank you," Oliver walked over to Kendra. "Hi there. I'm Oliver, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"I don't date any ghosts under the age of 500, sorry." she told him.

"Huh? Oh, no we're actually looking for something!"

"Have you've seen this?" Abyssa asked, showing her the Azen picture. _Please say you have it, I'm sick of taking out this picture so damn much! _she thought.

"Oh, yes. I had a necklace like that once. It was pulsing with power... but I couldn't manage to use it, so I gave it to my little sister, Ki, as a gift," Kendra replied. "Why are you looking for it?"

"It was taken from me years ago, and it's really important we find it. Where's your sister, now?"

"She's in the delivery service. She rides her Cloud Sweeper everywhere, delivering potions and what-not to sages, doctors, whoever's willing to buy. She should be in Hamelin- she would have been back tonight, but there's a powerful storm brewing up, so she decided she would wait until it passes before flying around. She's too young to be riding out during a tornado,"

"It does sound dangerous," Esther agreed.

"On the contrary, it's quite fun! You should try it sometime. I'm just saying she's too young- hasn't had enough experience, though I promised I'd show her the ropes."

"Well, thank you for your help," Oliver replied.

"We'd better tell Kublai to head to Hamelin. The Iron Wyvern probably won't handle well in a tornado," Esther said to Oliver as they walked.

"Hamelin isn't too far off, we can walk." Abyssa said quickly. "Besides, Kublai and his men probably took off by now, knowing it's storm season around here now."

"Ah, flippin' heck girl, show some guts!" Mr. Drippy scoffed, having been sitting at a slot machine during this time. "Ya can't be afraid of th' skies forever, can ya?"

"I'm going to get some coffee," Oliver sighed. "Then we can just Fast-Travel to Kublai, then to Hamelin,"

"There's tidy- best if you stock up, en't it? We might be burnin' through our magic durin' this trip!"

_As much coffee as that kid drinks, I'm surprised he's not bouncing off the walls, _Abyssa thought, then walked over to Kendra. "So, you said you could feel power from that necklace, but couldn't use it?" she asked her.

"Of course. Something about it repelled any form of witchcraft or wizardry, as if it were more powerful than both. It almost felt intimidating, holding it... I gave it to my sister, hoping she may be able to gain something from it. She doesn't use much magic." Kendra explained. "Now then, would you like to play a game of Black Jack? I don't get paid to just talk,"

Abyssa shrugged. "Why not? I could use some extra guilders,"

Oliver Fast-Traveled back to the Iron Wyvern with Mr. Drippy, leaving Esther to stay with Abyssa. The desert-girl felt nervous, still tense about the 'kidnap' attempt and didn't want to be left alone with the drifter... but considering she was busy with a Black Jack game, she felt relaxed. _We'll find the Azen soon, then we won't have to worry about her anymore. _she thought... but at the same time, she felt pity. Abyssa was broken-and-closed-hearted, acting as if she were on her own even though she was surrounded by people willing to help. Let alone, if someone were stalking them...

In a flash of light, Oliver reappeared. "Kublai is heading back to Skull Mountain- he said Swaine was heading to the Porcine Palace." he told her. "Lets head to Hamelin,"

"Abyssa, we're ready to leave," Esther called to the drifter.

Abyssa nodded to Kendra, then took a small sack of guilders. "Thanks for the game," she called to the witch, then turned to the others. "Just won 2500 guilders from that game."

"How nice! We're heading to Hamelin now,"

"Now? I'd like to try my hand at those slots..."

"Oi, don't get carried away, Abby-girl. Don't want to get addicted to gamblin', do ya?" Mr. Drippy stated.

Abyssa rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Mr. Dopey,"

_"Drippy! It's flippin' Drippy, ya daft drifter!" _

Oliver cringed, then quickly cast the Fast-Travel spell before the fairy could make a scene.

*0*0*0*0*0*

Swaine was walking through the city, Marcassin walking with him as the Sage wanted to see his brother out, extending his visit as much as possible. "Are you sure you don't want to come along? It would be good to get some fresh air," the ex-prince said persuasively.

"I'm actually thinking about building some air-filters to install throughout the city, so everyone could get some fresh air," Marcassin explained. "I read somewhere that trees provide air through photosynthesis as well. Perhaps we could plant a grove nearby, maybe around the abandoned mine trails since no one uses them anymore,"

"Sounds fine to me..."

Suddenly, the power throughout the city shut off just then, the whole kingdom stuck in pitch-blackness, until some red lights came on. The two brothers looked around, Marcassin using his magic to conjure up a light to see better, noticing civilians were lighting lanterns.

There was a bright flash of light, as Oliver, Esther, Mr. Drippy, and Abyssa appeared. "Whoa! What happened to the city?" Oliver asked, alarmed.

"It's part of our procedure during Storm Season," Marcassin explained as they walked over. "A tornado must be nearby and struck a power-line, luckily we have a back-up generator to provide enough energy for the city until it can be fixed."

"Nice, guess you really know how to prepare," Abyssa replied.

Marcassin held up his light, his eyes widening at the sight of Abyssa. "Oh," he gasped quietly, feeling mesmerized. "And... who might you be, miss?"

"This is Abyssa, the one I was telling you about," Swaine replied, then whispered. "Careful, she shoots knives,"

Marcassin stepped forth, giving a nod to her. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Abyssa. My name is Prince Marcassin, one of the rulers and Great Sage of Hamelin,"

"A prince, huh?" Abyssa asked, then turned to Swaine. "Sheesh, for a thief, you sure have friends in high places,"

Esther giggled. "Well, actually, they're more than just friends. They're brothers," she replied.

Abyssa developed a shocked look and did a 90-degree turn, looking at Esther. "_Saywhatnow_?"

"Oh, yeah, didn't I mention?" Swaine replied, developing a smirk. "I'm the crowned prince of Hamelin,"

Abyssa blinked. _No. Flippin'. Way. A PRINCE?! HONESTLY?! _she thought in shock. "This has got to be a joke..." she turned to Oliver. "Please tell me it's a joke!"

"Um... lets look for Ki," Oliver replied quickly.

"Key? What key?" Swaine asked.

"Not 'key'- Ki, she's a witch who makes deliveries," Esther replied.

"I think I know her. She should be at the local Hootenanny to stock up on supplies," Marcassin replied. "She drops by the kingdom from time to time to deliver some supplies for my magic resources,"

Sirens began to blare just then, and people began to head into buildings, which suddenly began to shift, the gears grinding as the houses and shops moved together. "We'll have to find her later- sounds like a tornado is closing in," Swaine replied. "We'd better get indoors,"

"I thought the whole city was indoors," Oliver stated.

"You've never seen a tornado in Autumnia, have you?" Abyssa asked him. "They hurl boulders, creatures, uprooted tracks- basically anything that's not buried in the ground gets thrown into the walls, sometimes through them."

"Jeepers..."

"You know about it, I see. Have you've experienced it before?" Marcassin asked Abyssa as they headed to the kingdom.

"Once when I was 13, luckily I managed to get inside a Hootenanny before the buildings shifted into a defense-position,"

Oliver looked, suddenly noticing that the buildings had rotated in a way that the doors and windows were blocked by other buildings, only seeing blank walls. "How do people get out?" he asked.

"No one gets out until the storm has passed... now we must hurry, the palace will be closing up soon, as well!" Marcassin said quickly.

They made it to the palace, getting inside just as a large steel wall slid through an opened-slot in the walls, closing behind them. Swaine then turned to Abyssa, once again smirking. "Well, since we'll be here a while longer, how about if I give you a tour of the place... worthy of a common drifter?" he asked, slyly.

Abyssa only glared. _I wish I died in that fall... _she thought.

"Gascon, if you don't mind, might I give her a tour?" Marcassin asked. "I'm sure you and your friends could use some rest,"

"Gascon?" Abyssa questioned, looking at Swaine. _So... that bag of coins was his after all... Did he change his name, too? _she thought.

Swaine arched an eyebrow, then looked at Abyssa- he didn't trust the drifter to be alone with his little brother. Luckily, Oliver spoke up. "We can all give her a tour," Oliver replied.

"Yes, and we can tell you about the first time we came here," Esther told Abyssa. "We had to sneak through the palace the first time,"

"Sneak? What, Swaine wouldn't give you a royal pass or something?" Abyssa quipped.

"Actually, we didn't find out Swaine was a prince, until..." Oliver began, but paused, careful of his next words. "Until... we mended Marcassin's broken-heart."

Abyssa arched an eyebrow. _Something tells me there's more to that story, _she thought. "Ah, the tour can wait. I'm too tired to walk around, anyway."

"Very well," Marcassin replied with a nod. "I'll have some rooms arranged for you all, immediately." he turned to Oliver. "I've also mastered the Foresee spell, Oliver. You were right- Mornstar was a great help,"

"Neato!" Oliver replied as they all walked down the corridors.

Abyssa fell behind the group. Despite she seemed calm, she was still in complete shock inside. _So that no-good thief is actually a prince... damn, I'm in trouble... _she thought, anxiously.

*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: Yes, I wrote it to where Marcassin seems infatuated with Abyssa- don't worry, he won't have a mad crush on her or anything, but I felt it would be a funny twist to the story. And so now Abyssa has found out Swaine is a prince... and isn't taking it well XD**

**Also, in case some of you might figure out, the character 'Ki' is a reference to another Studio Ghibli character, 'Kiki' (from Kiki's High-Flying Delivery Service). I figured it couldn't hurt- especially since Marcassin looks like Howl (yes, I just made that joke). ...Gotta love the cameos. **

**The Reviewer Thanks cometh!**

**Kai2: **XD Thanks! Hope there's more quotable quotes for you to enjoy next.

**Please review, don't flame, but you're free to nit-pick. **


	27. Desirae

**~Chapter 27~**

**"Her Name Was Desirae"**

_"Day 8 of Winter_

_The Porcine Palace, Hamelin_

_Swaine._

_I thought I had him figured out. That he was just a common thief, trying to turn over a new leaf after years of robbing and cheating others. That he was just a cynical bum of a man who knew nothing more than how to shoot a gun and trick others._

_I was a bit surprised to learn he was friends with Oliver, the Pure-Hearted One who saved the world from Shadar. _

_I was stunned to learn he was stupid enough to trade the Azen, a powerful stone, in exchange for food. _

_And I was constantly caught off-guard by how much others grew to trust him, despite his past, from sailors to wizards to pirates. _

_But finding out he's the crowned prince of Hamelin?!_

_Swaine, or 'Gascon' as he's actually called in the kingdom, turns out to be the ruler of Hamelin... well, one of the rulers. His brother, Marcassin, is the second ruler, and a Great Sage. Why would anyone give up a life of royalty to become a thief? Much less leave his brother behind to rule alone!_

_I thought I had Swaine's character all figured out... but apparently, there's more to him than meets the eye._

_The difference is, I want to see less of him.'_

Abyssa set her journal down, emitting a heavy sigh, listening to the howling winds outside. She didn't mind the storm so much- rather, they seemed to calm her, hearing the wind blow, the thunder roar, the rains drizzle... it all felt relaxing to her. Especially if she were inside to only listen to it, not be out in it.

Yet relaxation wasn't going to come easy for her. Swaine was a prince... and there was more behind the story than she was told. Oliver claimed they didn't find out he was a prince until they mended Marcassin's heart- but he had paused, as if he were bringing up a personal subject. Was there something about Swaine's past that he didn't want brought up?

_Ugh, I've got to get away from these people! _she thought, lying back and covering her face with a pillow. _The longer I'm around them... the more involved I get... and the last thing I want to do is get involved with anyone- especially if they have ties with that thief... prince... ah, bloody flippin' hell! _

She lowered the pillow from her face, taking in a deep breath. _It's alright... it'll all be over soon... You'll get the Azen back, and it'll be just you again. _

_...or will it? _She suddenly found herself thinking, tensing up as she recalled the strange sabotage that had gone on in the past couple days. Was someone after them? After her? Surely they might have lost track of them, what with all the Fast-Travel spells...

Then she realized something: before they had used the spells, Oliver had stated their destinations... meaning someone had to have been spying on them... but for how long? Since Castaway Cove? Since the desert? Since the Deep Dark Wood?

Abyssa couldn't help but shudder. Maybe it was a good thing she was travelling with company...

_No... you know how to handle yourself! _she thought, scolding herself for feeling like a scared child. _Besides, they couldn't have followed us up the Tombstone Trail, unless they were dead, and couldn't have found out we were heading to Hamelin. Even if they could, I doubt they'd be able to follow us in this weather..._

_Nonetheless, I think from now on we should discuss our destinations in private before casting that spell. _she added to her thought. _The less trouble we have on this trip, the better._

*0*0*0*0*

Sleeping through a thunderstorm was something she grew used to over the past year.

Sleeping through a tornado, on the other hand, was a whole different story.

Esther lie awake in her bed, listening to the howling winds outside, echoing through the steel walls of the industrial kingdom, pelting the kingdom with debris and anything else not rooted to the ground. Marcassin had prepared rooms for them in the lower halls, where everyone in the kingdom slept during a tornado, as it was safety regulations to be in a basement or in some sort of storm shelter during such a natural disaster. Despite that, she still felt nervous.

Knowing she wouldn't be getting much sleep, she got out of bed, deciding to check up on Oliver. Since it was still early in the evening, she figured he would be up- Marcassin having wanted to show him that new 'Foresee' spell. Or she would see what Swaine was up to- no doubt he was still awake, as he tended to stay up late most nights (thus why he was always so grouchy in the mornings), plus seemed restless after seeing the look on Abyssa's face when they revealed he was a prince. Chances are, the thief was probably thinking up ways to annoy her, figuring she wouldn't dare lay a hand on a ruler of Hamelin- especially if his brother was a sage.

She thought about checking on the drifter as well, as she just locked herself in her room without another word to anyone... but pushed such a thought aside, knowing she wouldn't speak a word.

*Crash!*

"Eep!" Esther yelped, hearing the sound of something slamming against the city's walls, and jumped back, bumping into something. She turned around, seeing a portrait... covered by a black, transparent curtain.

_What's this? _she wondered, then carefully lifted one side, seeing a woman's face...

"What are you doing?"

Esther gasped, giving a jolt as she spun around, then sighed with relief. "Swaine, don't do that!" she snapped. "You almost gave me a heart-attack!"

"Serves you right for snooping around," the thief scoffed. "What are you doing up? I thought you were going to turn in early,"

"The storm is keeping me up," Esther rubbed her arm, embarrassed to admit that to Swaine- no doubt he'd start picking on her for being afraid of 'a little wind'.

"Meh, I don't blame you. It's impossible to sleep through tornados."

She looked at him, curiously. It didn't seem like him to... sympathize with her.

He nodded his head to the left. "C'mon, I think Marcassin and Oliver are down the hall, working on that spell of theirs. We can hang around with them until the storm's done with,"

Esther, however, couldn't shake the fact that he had kept himself from making a joke about her fear of storms, and she had a feeling it had something to do with that portrait. "Who's that woman in the picture?" she asked when he started walking ahead of her.

The thief paused, his back to her, his head tilting as he looked at the ground. "Her name was Desirae," he replied softly. "She was... the Emporess," he cleared his throat. "Lets go,"

Esther only nodded, following him in silence, knowing when not to say another word when it came to personal subjects with Swaine.

*0*0*0*0*

_Somewhere, in a cold dark cavern, a figure walked, their face covered by a hood, their body hunched._

_Deep in the cavern stood another figure, also hunched over. "Did you succeed?" it rasped._

_"No, that damn wizard child got in the way," the first figure responded, with a lower, raspy voice. "There were pirates on the scene, too, I had to remain hidden... I lost them by Tombstone Trail..."_

_"Dammit! We must find them... only they can lead us to the Azen... to the key to freeing Senkrad..."_

_"Yes... it was close... the world was nearly his with the Dark Djinn and White Witch causing chaos, making others lose hope... until that little hero came along..."_

_"Don't remind me! Now our only chance lies on getting to that gem... corrupting its power..."_

_"But it won't be easy... until the girl dies..."_

*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: Hello, Suspense, we've missed you. **

**Yeah, I think I threw in too much in this chapter- I mean set-up wise. It went from Abyssa trying to overcome the secrets of Swaine, Esther coming across a portrait of his mother, and now our antagonists have a dark plan up their sleeves. ...anyone remember what the first plot was about? Oh yeah, Swaine making up for his past crimes... man, I've got to focus on one plot at a time, the story's probably getting hard to follow?**

**Well, here's one thing I can keep track of- the Reviewer Thanks!**

**Kai2: **Well, he's spent most of his life in a castle...; I like those movies too... though I only got to see parts of them since my mom had a rule about us watching anime when I was a kid; I think everyone has lol; And I always give my reviewers a shout-out ^-^

**Mike AZ 2: **I may have to look it up on youtube, I only got to see the beginning as a kid; and glad you liked the reference, I might do more as the story goes on; And yeah, sometimes Fanfiction is weird like that, someone will have to send a suggestion for it. Thanks again!

**As always, review. As always, nit-pick. As always, don't flame. And, as always, we'll see you in the next chapter. **


	28. Back To Business

**~Chapter 28~**

**Back To Business**

The tornado was gone by morning, and as they walked out of the castle after the security shield opened, Oliver learned sure enough that tornados truly were dangerous in Autumnia. There were dents in the city's walls, holes in the roof of the city, and somehow a pine tree got lodged through the steel doors. The streets were littered with scraps of metal, broken glass, and other debris, some of the buildings scuffed or dented as well. Fortunately, the kingdom's guards, plus a few maintanence teams, were already at work- removing debris from the gears in the tracks on the streets so the buildings could move properly, cleaning up the broken glass and metal shrapnels, and mending all the dents and holes.

"Wow, tornados really do damage to this city..." Oliver whispered to himself.

"Well, it's not too surprising, en't it?" Mr. Drippy brought up as they stood on an already-cleared street. "It's no different than Automatas having a weakness to storm attacks, see- machines don't do well against forces of nature, y'know, 'specially powerful wind-storms."

"I should build something, so the damages are less severe," Marcassin stated as he walked with them, using the Rejuvinate spell to help with the repairs, Oliver assisting him. "Like a giant shield that could form over the city during the storm season,"

"Well, the repairs are coming along great, and the city is still standing," Oliver said. "If there was a tornado that bad in my world, it could tear down my whole neighborhood!"

As the young wizard and young sage walked, helping with the repairs, the others stepped out of the city. "Have you've seen Abyssa anywhere?" Esther asked Swaine as they walked. "I didn't see her at breakfast,"

"Why are you surprised?" Swaine questioned. "That girl keeps to herself like a timid stray cat. It's no surprise she wouldn't be around us, until the city doors were open."

"Still... you'd think she would be awake ahead of-"

"About time you lazy bums woke up!" called Abyssa, as she walked down the street, Ghibli at her side.

Esther turned, surprised. "Abyssa! Where have you've been?"

"What, a person can't take their familiar out for some exercise in the morning? I've been up since 5 AM, waiting for the rest of you to get out of bed, so we could find this Ki-witch and get the... _you-know-what _back." She paused as she said this last part, looking around at the workers.

"You mean the Azen?"

"SHUSH!" Abyssa clapped her hand over Esther's mouth sternly, looking around to make sure no one was listening in. "Do you want more people on our tail?!"

"What are you so worked up about?" Swaine scoffed. "No one really knows what the Azen is."

"Then why, oh 'wise' thief, has some stranger been causing us trouble? Think about it: it's practically been passed around, so someone must know of its power... and if we keep bringing it up, chances are others are going to want in on its secret, rumors will spread, and we'll have more trouble on our hands than we already have!"

"'ou 'ah a 'oin'," Esther muffled.

Abyssa removed her hand. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, you have a point. We shouldn't be talking about it in public. Perhaps we should also meet with Ki in private, just so no one else sees the picture you have, too."

"That's the first brilliant idea you've had since I've met you,"

Esther gave her a sharp look, while Swaine had to stifle a laugh, coughing to cover it up. "(ahem) Right, we'll tell this to Oliver and Marcassin, too, make sure they keep it secret." he said.

"Also, if we're going to use Fast-Travel, or any other means of transportation, I suggest we not speak of any future locations, just to save ourselves the risk of being followed." Abyssa continued. Ghibli rubbed the side of his head against her leg, and she gave him a cherry-flan. "And, God willing, whoever has been trailing us won't find us again."

"Okay," Esther agreed.

The drifter then turned towards Swaine. "Alright, 'your royal pain-in-the-ass'-ness, when do the city doors open?"

Swaine gave her a look. "Not until all the repairs are finished, so we probably won't leave until late this afternoon," he replied, and couldn't help but smirk. "Which means, you'll be stuck with us a while longer. As you may know, the buildings won't be able to rotate until the tracks are cleaned of debris, so chances are we won't be finding Ki too soon, so we can either wander the streets, or hang around the palace until then."

Abyssa let out a heavy sigh. _Great, I'm still stuck with these guys... _she thought. "Flippin' excellent..." she muttered. "What the hell are we supposed to do around here?"

Esther looked down at Ghibli, who was sniffing around. "Well... maybe we could train with our familiars," she suggested. "I have a baabarian who could use some levelling-up. Do you have any other familiars you'd like to work with?"

The familiar-tamer regretted the suggestion, as the drifter gave her a dark glance. "No. I just have Ghibli, and he's gotten quite a bit of experience- enough to cream whatever familiars you have," she then summoned Ghibli back, turning and walking off. "I'm going to walk around. Let me know if you see that witch anywhere,"

Esther and Swaine watched her trudge off, the thief shaking his head. "She certainly knows how to shut everyone out, doesn't she?" he commented, quietly.

"I kind of feel sorry for her," Esther whispered. "She mentioned something about her parents being gone- and being glad they were. And the way she acts towards others..." she turned to Swaine. "Do you suppose she's been abused?"

He shook his head. "It's not really my judgement to make. Chances are, she stopped trusting others once she got out on her own, probably had a run-in with a few creeps... Shadar probably being one of them. An experience like that would leave anyone lacking trust or tolerance towards others,"

Esther looked at him. "...almost like you, huh?"

He gave her a look. "Would you stop comparing me to that girl?!"

"But it's kind of true, right? Before you met Oliver and I, you acted the same way... except Abyssa isn't really a thief- save for the times she did take something from us."

Swaine shook his head. "My case was different..." he paused, looking down a familiar, narrow passage. "Speaking of the past, I'm going to get back to my own quest."

Esther cocked her head, confused for a moment, until she remembered how their trip started in the first place. "Oh, right! Making up for your bad deeds! I nearly forgot!" she began to follow him, but he held up his hand to stop her. "What is it?"

"You stick around with Oliver. I think I can manage a few things here, for now." he gave her an assuring grin. "After all, we're on my home-turf. Settling problems here shouldn't be too hard,"

Esther sighed. "Alright... but if you need help, don't be egotistical. Oliver and I didn't come along just to sit back and watch you fall on your face,"

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Right. I'll meet you guys at the gates, this afternoon," with that, he walked off.

Esther sighed, turning and walking down the street, seeing Oliver, Marcassin, and Mr. Drippy in the distance. As she walked, she couldn't help but look at the ground, lost in thoughts. _I don't care how much he denies it, _she thought to herself. _He and Abyssa are quite alike. Maybe... if we could mend her heart... she could be a new friend. Then she wouldn't feel so alone. _

*0*0*0*0*

William Abel was a sly character, who always knew how to make a bargain... especially when it came to 'underground deals'. He could always make a good deal, yet never really gave anyone something too shady without a high cost.

The only exception was Swaine. The thief had learned about Grace- his daughter, whom the peddler had kept hidden away, during the days when the city was going to the dogs. He didn't want her to have to go around dressed like a pig, or go suffer through ridiculous laws such as 'not looking someone in the eye', and other such matters. ...How the thief had learned about it, William didn't know-all he knew was that Swaine knew how to play his cards right, to get what he wanted, and was practically one of few who earned his respect.

Since the kingdom had fallen back into order, William felt he could relax. Knowing heroes like Oliver still existed, he allowed Grace to finally get out of hiding- though told her to be wary, as the black-market business was sure to attract the worst characters, and did not want her to be harmed. Thankfully, she never told anyone about it, and not many people really knew they were related. Plus, with Marcassin keeping things in order, he felt she would remain safe, and kept to his business, wondering what kind of characters would come in.

His answer today was a surprise, as Swaine stepped through. "Well, there's a face I have trouble forgetting," the peddler said with a grin. "What brings you in today, Swaine? Need new equipment for your pistol? We got some nice barrels, traded in from a pirate camp, sure to-"

"Thanks, Will, but I'm not here to buy anything. I need some information," he said, quietly.

"Information, eh? What makes you think you can get me to say anything? ...And don't try mentioning Grace, I've managed to fix that blackmail,"

"C'mon, Will, you're always the source of information. And if it helps, I'm willing to trade in this..." Swaine held up his Rogue's Revolver.

William let out a descending whistle. "Haven't seen one of those in a while... And you're willing to part with it?"

"Only if you give me the information I need,"

"Depends... what kind of information?"

Swaine looked over his shoulder, to make sure no one was coming in, then turned to the peddler. "Do you know of a family that goes by the name of Wellstone?" he asked quietly.

William's eyes widened. "Wellstone? It's been years since I've heard about anyone with that name, around here. Hasn't been anyone with that surname around here for the past five years, as far as I can tell."

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know much about it. I just know that, for some reason, the parents quit their jobs and moved away."

"Where to?"

He looked at him, slyly. "Why do you want to know?"

Swaine sighed. "There's something I have to do for them... now can you help me out?"

William gave a nod. "You were always a smart one, Swaine- not like the shady characters who come into here. You always offered good deals, and really knew how to drive a hard bargain. ...Yes, I know where they are."

*0*0*0*0*

After getting the information he needed, Swaine exited the black market. He had given up his Rogue's Revolver willingly- knowing he could always call on Al-Khemi to make him a new one once he gathered some supplies for it- and even apologized to William for blackmailing him, which the peddler accepted ("You're the first to make up for it!" he exclaimed to the thief).

Now he was walking around... just in time to see the buildings move, rotating back into their original order. Within minutes, the streets were filled with people walking about, going to shops, or visiting one another. He looked among all the faces, trying to recognize a few of them, then took in a deep breath.

_Time to cross a few people off the list, _he told himself, walking over to a stand.

"May I help you?" The man at the stand asked.

"Not quite." Swaine replied. "There's actually something I'd like to do for you."

*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: Just thought we'd get back to the first plot. As for the reason behind the information Swaine was looking for... I'm still building up to that. **

**Next chapter, the quest for the Azen continues!**

**And here's some Reviewer Shout-Outs!**

**Kai2: **You're the first to point it out though. *gives you cookie*

**Titanicspaz: **Well at least we're getting back on-track lol; Hopefully I will; And you'll see, got quite a few ideas I want to try to fit in.

**Mike AZ 2: **Thank you once again, and we shall see what I throw in; And yeah, Fanfiction cuts out links in reviews and PMs for some reason, but I still understood so no worries; Yeah, subtlety hasn't been my forte, but I appreciate your honesty nonetheless. Hopefully I can throw in some twists.

**Please review, don't flame, nit-pick of you must... and see you in the next chapter!**


	29. Ki

**~Chapter 29~**

**Ki**

Rashaad so rarely travelled since he had began selling babanas, having chosen to keep to his businness and taking care of his daughter after that fateful run-in with Shadar. But the past was in the past, and after boarding the Iron Wyvern during a manna-outbreak and getting a glimpse of the world again after the defeat of the White Witch, he felt he could see the world, namely only travelling when his daughter was, hoping that, by chance, they would cross paths and he could make sure she was doing well, even though he could trust Swaine- though was more trustworthy of Oliver, which made him glad the young wizard could be travelling with them by now.

He was on his way to Ding Dong Dell to visit King Tom, deciding to see how the king was doing, let alone see how the kingdom was handling its latest 'flash flood', travelling over the Rolling Hills, seeing that they were still drying, a few puddles and streams of water still scattered about, the ground muddy, but nothing as serious as when the rains started to fall. The kingdom itself was sealed behind a giant stone wall, built to prevent the flood from reaching the city, though often water managed to get in through cracks, and of course the was the rain pouring down overhead- it was fortunate the city had a vast amount of storm-drains.

Entering the city, he looked around. The streets were dry, save for some puddles in the gutters, and the water in the pond and creek was a few inches higher, but no damage so far (unless you were Dickory Dock down in the sewers- the mice had to evacuate to higher ground a day ahead of the storms, until the sun came out afterwards).

As he came up to the kingdom, he was surprised to see a familiar face on the steps. "Queen Cassiopeia, I did not expect to find you here," he stated.

Cassiopeia looked his way, smiling. "Rashaad! I didn't expect you, either," she exclaimed, walking over. "I was just delivering a gift for King Tom. I heard he was a bit moody because of the flood, so I thought I'd cheer him up," she held up a box, full of round jingle-bells. "I heard he loves bells, so I hope he likes these,"

Rashaad chuckled. "I'm sure he will. Shall we see him together?"

"Of course!" They began walking up the steps. "I'm glad to have run into you here. There's something I'd like to ask of you,"

"What is it, your majesty?"

She giggled. "Well, first, you may address me as 'Pea'- a name I grew up with as a young child. But, that aside, I'd like to ask if you would like a place on my new council. I've already asked the rulers of the three kingdoms, and the sages- I have asked Khulan to join, as well as her fiance, Kublai. I've decided, since you all had a part in saving the world, and myself, that you may join my council."

Rashaad pondered this a moment. "You want to make a council made up of other rulers and sages, for your own kingdom?"

She nodded. "I believe, if we all have a steady union, there will be less of a chance that there's a repeat of history's events. I also believe that, considering this whole world is home to so many, we should have a council with someone from every area- to make sure everything is in order, assist one another if there is any kind of problem, and do our best to keep peace amongst all the kingdoms."

"You speak like a child... A child who knows her goal, has an honest heart, and determination to achieve." He smiled, giving a nod. "Yes, I shall join your council as well."

She smiled, then handed him a white flower with a golden-yellow trim. "Wonderful!"

"Is there anyone else you plan to ask?"

"Yes. I'm hoping to find Swaine, Esther, and the Lord High Lord of the Fairies- all who have assisted Oliver in his quest. I heard that they're travelling, but have yet to see them."

"I'm sure you will come across them, somewhere. I also believe there's one member of their party you should ask as well,"

Cassiopeia cocked her head. "Really?"

Rashaad gave a nod, as they entered the castle. "Yes. Did you hear that the Pure-Hearted One has returned?"

*0*0*0*0*

As soon as the buildings had rotated, and people began pouring out, Abyssa had been searching near-and-far for any sign of a witch- her eyes occasionally looking up to the air, as if to spot Ki on her cloud-sweeper. Granted, she should have been searching for Oliver and his group, as they may have found her first...

But something inside had her banish that idea. She shouldn't have to rely on a group of strangers- especially Swaine- even if one of them did save the world! She didn't really care much for that, anyway, whether or not the world ended... It was going to end someday, she believed. And how the young wizard wanted to bring his mother back from the dead? ...No wizard could achieve such a thing. And even if he could, why would he want to bring her soul back from Heaven, back to this ill-gotten planet? Why did he have to wait and realize that bringing someone back to life was not only immoral, but impossible? True, Mr. Drippy had given him the idea- believing that if he saved her 'soul-mate', that would magically revive his mom- but in the same sense, it was kind of... morbid, in her opinion.

Sure, the kid had lost his mother... but at least she loved him. Not like Abyssa's, did. Alicia deserved to go on to Heaven, to continually watch over her son and husband...

Wait, Oliver never mentioned his father. Maybe he didn't have one around. Huh, no wonder he was so determined to bring his mom back from the dead... going through life without any parents was tough on a kid- Abyssa knew this from experience- and it probably didn't help that he had to save the world on his own... okay, he had Swaine, Esther, and Mr. Drippy, but that kid was powerful! What good did those friends of him do?

Abyssa shook her head, clearing her mind of such matters. _Whatever, it's none of my business... and as soon as we get the Azen back, they'll be out of it quick. _she thought, looking around for any signs of a witch.

She paused just then, looking ahead. There was a man with a scruffy, graying brown beard, wearing a flannel ski-cap, dark-blue vest over a black shirt, mud-stained cargo pants, and black hiking books. The drifter backed away, ducking behind a corner and hoping the man hadn't spotted her, while trying to keep her breathing steady. _No... he's supposed to be in jail! ...Wait, how long was his sentence? Five years? Ten? Twenty? ...oh, please don't let him recognize me..._

"Abyssa?"

"GAH!" Abyssa yelped, spinning quickly while whipping out her gun-blade, taking aim... only to see a startled Esther behind her. She took a deep breath and sheathed her weapon. "Flippin' heck, Esther! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Y-Yes, I see why... *ahem* I was looking for you. I spotted the witch over by the Cat's Cradle, she's going to meet us over by Swift Solutions in half an hour, after she finishes a delivery." Esther replied, as they began to walk. "...Did something happen? You looked tense."

The drifter rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, because a normal person should ALWAYS be calm, after some creep tried to make them _plummet_ over 100 feet, had to fake their _death_, and try to find... _something _very important that they didn't want in the wrong hands."

Esther put her hands on her hips. "No need to be cheeky! I was just asking, to see if maybe you noticed any suspicious characters or something,"

Abyssa scoffed. "We're _travelling _with a suspicious character, blondie- unless princes like to dress like bums, these days."

She sighed. "I think you should lighten up on Swaine. I know he's done some rotten things in the past, and is cynical at times... but he's been through quite a lot. If you just took time-"

"We're wasting time, right now. Lets hurry up to Swift Solutions- it'll take us half an hour to get to it from here, anyway." With that, Abyssa stormed ahead, as she always did.

The familiar-tamer sighed, following. She didn't know why she kept trying to reason with the girl, yet she knew she just wanted to help- not for the drifter's sake, but also Swaine's. Even if they did retrieve the Azen, chances were Abyssa wouldn't forgive the thief... maybe even take off from the group, alone in the world, even though someone was after her.

If she kept her heart closed, Esther knew, she would be in more danger than she thought.

*0*0*0*0*

Oliver, Marcassin, Swaine and Mr. Drippy managed to meet up near the Hootenanny. The wizard and sage had finished with helping out with the repairs, and the thief had been wandering around, paying back the people he stole from over the years. "I'm telling you, the way some of the people acted, I felt like I was being robbed myself!" Swaine was telling them as they walked down the street, keeping an eye out for Esther and Abyssa. "I stole 500 guilders from one man... and he claimed it was more than 1000!"

"Maybe it was... How would you remember how much you stole from every person?" Marcassin replied.

Swaine scoffed. "When you've lead a life on your own, and faced a few traumas, you tend to remember little things like that. I still remember the number of buttons on the shirt of a thug I picked a fight with!"

Marcassin cringed. "Nonetheless, it's good you're working hard to pay back so many people- even if some of them aren't very honest,"

"Still, you'd think for someone trying to make amends, they shouldn't act like criminals,"

"That's an ironic twist on youer life, en't it?" Mr. Drippy quipped, earning a glare from Swaine.

Oliver cleared his throat. "I wonder where Esther and Abyssa are?" he said, deciding to change the subject.

"Perhaps we should ask around," Marcassin suggested, then walked over to a boy petting a dog. "Excuse me, have you've seen a blonde-haired girl wearing an Al-Mamoonian outfit, or a girl with a dark-blue tunic and long, silky, raven-black hair?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, your majesty. I believe I saw both of them heading towards Swift Solutions. ...The blonde one stopped to pet my dog, until the black-haired one yanked her away." he answered.

"Thank you," Marcassin turned back to the others. "They were heading to Swift Solutions, we can go there."

"Neato, I have some stamp-cards I can turn in while we're there." Oliver replied.

They walked into the shop, seeing the two girls. Esther was chatting with the man behind the desk, and Abyssa was looking at posts on the board, the former being the first to notice them come in. "Oh, there you guys are!" she said, smiling. "Abyssa and I were wondering where you were..." she paused, looking back at the drifter, who paid them no mind. "...Well, I was, at least."

Oliver smiled back. "We were wondering the same about you. Any sign of Ki?"

"Yes, I saw her at the Cat's Cradle- she said she would meet us here, and she should be here any moment!"

"Good, the sooner she gets here, the sooner we can get the-" Swaine began to say.

"Gee, I wonder how difficult a hunt for a malfuctioning Automata would be?" Abyssa said, quickly and quite loudly, while giving Swaine a glare.

There was an awkward pause, until Marcassin cleared his throat. "Shouldn't be too hard, though it depends on your experience. Have you've ever fought one, before?" he asked her.

"Several, and with my experience, the thing might try running for the hills,"

"Give me a break," Swaine whispered.

She turned sharply to him. "What was that, Swine?"

*Ding-Ding*

The doors opened, and in came a young girl of about 13, with dark-brown hair tied back with a purple ribbon, wearing a long dark-red dress with short sleeves, and accompanied by a black Puss In Boats. "Oh, good, you're here!" she said to Esther, out of breath. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got a little turned around in the streets, and had to fly in the air to find my way around."

"That's alright, I'm glad you made it." Esther replied, then motioned to Oliver, Swaine, Marcassin, Mr. Drippy, and Abyssa. "These are my friends: Oliver, Swaine, Marcassin, Mr. Drippy... and that's Abyssa."

Abyssa sneered at Esther's pause, but decided to ignore it, as she pulled out the picture of the Azen to show to Ki...

"Oh, Oliver! I was wondering when I'd see you again!" Ki exclaimed, smiling. "Thanks so much again for helping fix my Cloud Sweeper- I wouldn't have been able to finish my deliveries without it!"

"You're welcome, again." Oliver said, grinning modestly.

She then turned to Marcassin. "And greetings to you too, your majesty. I hope those tonics I brought over worked well,"

"They had amazing results, thank you once again." Marcassin replied, smiling.

"Um, hate to interrupt the thanks, but we need something from you." Abyssa spoke up, then nodded over to a corner, to make sure no one but Ki saw the picture. The witch followed her, and she handed her the picture. "Do you have something like this?"

Ki's eyes widened with fright, and her Puss In Boats let out a hiss as if to reflect her reaction, both of them backing into the wall, the familiar keeping its sword pointed at Abyssa. "What's wrong?" Oliver gasped.

"I... I got rid of that thing, years ago!" Ki stammered. "Why on earth would you want to find it?!"

"It... it used to be mine. Why are you so freaked out?" Abyssa asked.

"That necklace... as soon as it was in my possession, I could feel power growing from it. At first, I didn't think it was so bad- like maybe it was an enchanted amulet that could give me a special gift. But... but it only brought me trouble! It gave me a tremendous weight on my shoulders, as if someone cast a Burden spell on me, then... then horrible things seemed to be happening,"

"Let me guess, a stroke of bad luck?" Swaine guessed, figuring the witch had the same problems with the necklace as the Sky Pirates had.

"Yes... I kept hearing this ungodly cackle, following me, and... and whenever I fell asleep, I kept having nightmares of a burning city,"

Abyssa's eyes widened.

Ki began to wince. "I... I couldn't handle it anymore, so... on my way to Yule, I threw it by the Glittering Grotto..." she looked at Abyssa. "I'm sorry, but... It was too much."

Abyssa took a deep breath. "It's... quite alright. I understand- that necklace was powerful, but because of some... reckless handling, it became cursed. Exactly, how long has it been since you chucked it?"

Ki thought. "It was... about 20 years ago."

_TWENTY YEARS?! _The drifter thought, growing pale.

"Jeepers, you don't look that old!" Oliver commented.

Ki gave a weak chuckle. "Well, magical beings such as ourselves tend to age slower than regular humans." she then began to walk out. "Speaking of which, I need to get back to the Tombstone Trail, my sister must be worried healthy about me!"

"Okay, thanks for your help," Esther said, waving to her as the young witch left.

"Blimey, what was that all about?" The man behind the desk asked Marcassin. "Looked like something worth posting on the board!"

"Don't worry, we're handling it," Swaine spoke up, as they all walked out.

"Twenty years... I can't believe it..." Abyssa groaned. "Anyone could have picked it up in that time!"

"We can still go look," Oliver replied. "Not many people know it exists, right? So no one else may be looking for it,"

"We can only hope..."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Marcassin asked the drifter. "If there's anything at all..."

Abyssa paused, taking in a deep breath. "Yes... there is one thing,"

"What is it?"

"Make sure your dumb-assed brother HOLDS STILL!" On 'holds still', Abyssa turned to sock Swaine square in the jaw, but Oliver and Esther managed to catch her in time and hold her back, the drifter flaying her arms out like a wild animal. "Let me go! I promise I won't kill him- I'll just maim him!"

Swaine, in the meantime, stepped behind Marcassin. "Keep away from me, I'm not the one who chucked it into the Grotto!" he snapped at her.

"You're the one who stole it first!"

"If it was so important, why did you let me handle it?!"

"ARGH! I'm going to send you up the Tombstone Trail in a flaming casket, you son of a-!"

"HEY!" Marcassin spoke up, standing between the two. "Yelling at each other won't solve anything- and if you threaten, let alone try to attack, my brother like that again, Abyssa, I'll see to it you'll be thrown in the dungeon, for treason!"

The drifter fumed- she forgot Swaine had 'royal invincibility' that he could use against her... though it seemed sad that his little brother had to be the one to enforce it, in her opinion. She calmed down a bit, jerking her arms out of Oliver and Esther's grips, though still continued to glare at Swaine, who returned the gaze.

"Now then," Marcassin said, his tone more calm. "It's quite obvious you all need to continue this trek, and find that amulet fast."

"Not so loud, please..." Abyssa muttered.

Marcassin ignored her. "I would be glad to accompany you, which I shall do immediately after all the storm damage is taken care of."

The drifter crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "Joy."

"In the meantime, take this," Marcassin handed Oliver a piece of paper, which had the 'Foresee' spell written on it. "You may need it as you travel."

"Thanks!" Oliver replied, putting the paper into his Wizard's Companion, where it immediately attached itself with the rest of the pages.

Marcassin gave a nod. "Take care, all of you. If there's any trouble, I'll come to your aid,"

The group nodded, and Oliver took out Mornstar, casting Fast-Travel, and the group was gone in a flash.

The young sage headed back to the palace- he had a feeling he would have to use the Foresee spell, more than he thought he would. _Gascon, please try to stay out of trouble, _he mentally pleaded.

*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: So close, yet so far...**

**And I know I altered Ki's appearance- namely because I didn't want to completely rip-off Kiki's look. **

**Now for some Reviewer Thanks!**

**Kai2: **You're welcome! *hands you a full jar of cookies*


	30. A Clue from the Past

**~Chapter 30~**

**A Glimpse of the Past**

"F-F-Flippin' s-s-snow..." Abyssa muttered, pulling on her winter-coat, the others doing the same. The moment they arrived at the Glittering Grotto, nature didn't exactly wait for them to embrace the cold, and unleashed a strong, freezing wind around them, causing them to hurry up and break out their winter-wardrobe.

Once they were dressed, they walked towards the entrance to the cave, snowflakes falling heavily. "Oi, we'd better find that gem fast, like." Mr. Drippy said, looking up at the sky. "Seems like th' Winterlands are 'bout to get hit wit' a blizzard, en't it?"

"G-Great, as if it wasn't cold enough here, already."

"No use griping about it, lets just get looking." Swaine told her. They entered the caves, looking around.

"Where should we start?" Esther asked.

"Maybe we should split up and look," Oliver suggested.

Abyssa cringed. "Why can't we just stick together? This place is probably filled with creatures and other kinds of death-traps!" she replied.

"We already know, we've been here before." Esther scoffed.

Abyssa looked at her. "You have? ...And you don't remember seeing the Azen?!"

"We were looking for something else at the time. Plus, there's a chance it's been buried under snow and ice over the past 20 years,"

"We'll find it, don't worry. But we'll get more searching done if we split up. Esther, you and I could go this way-" Oliver began to say.

"NO." Swaine and Abyssa said quickly- if there was one thing they could agree on, it was they didn't want to get stuck with each other.

"Um... okay... Abyssa, you and I can go this way, and Swaine and Esther can go that way?"

"Crikey, Ollie-Boy! Why don't ya jus' pair Swaine up wit' a Papa Sasquatch?" Mr. Drippy said.

"Huh?"

"Ya keep pairin' Thief-Face up wit' a pair o' girls who can't go two minutes without pickin' a fight wit' him, mun! We're tryin' to help th' bum, not make things harder for him!"

Swaine slouched a bit. _It's bad enough the fairy thought he had to supervise us- now he's acting like I need protection from a couple girls! _he thought, bitterly. "I believe I can manage..." he muttered.

"Um... Swaine, who do you want to go with?" Oliver asked.

"Depends, who's the fairy going with?"

"I'm stickin' with Ollie-boy, mun! Just like always," Mr. Drippy replied.

"Looks like it's either the fairy or blondie, Swine." Abyssa poked, smirking.

Esther sneered, then smiled and turned to Mr. Drippy. "Swaine, why don't you go with Oliver? And Mr. Drippy, if you wouldn't mind, would you come with Abyssa and I? Since she's new here, she may need some guidance,"

Abyssa gawked at Esther, while Swaine covered his mouth with both hands to stifle a laugh. "Say, youe're right there, Esthy-girl! Tidy, lets get a move on, shall we?" Mr. Drippy replied, walking ahead of them. "C'mon, keep up, girls! Careful on th' ice, now!"

The drifter glared intensely at the familiar-tamer, who only smirked. "You do realize you've decreased your chances of survival, right?" she sneered.

"It serves you right for kidnapping me- lets call it even," Esther huffed.

Abyssa grumbled something vulgar, walking with the desert-girl.

Oliver turned to Swaine, who was bent over now, trying hard not to burst into a fit of laughter. "I hope Esther will be alright..." The young wizard stated.

"Don't worry... chances are, Abyssa will be more distracted in trying to throttle that fairy, and our little babaana-girl can get away." Swaine said, chuckling a bit.

"Swaine..."

"Hey, I'm just joking. I do appreciate Esther taking one for the team. ...Now, lets hurry up and get searching, before a cat-fight breaks out between them," They began walking down another path in the cave.

"What do you mean by cat-fight?"

Swaine sighed. "You've got a lot to learn, don't you? It's just a term used to describe a fight between two girls,"

"Oh. ...What do they call a fight between two guys?"

"Ah, I'll inform you of that later. Any chance you can- wha...?"

Oliver looked at Swaine, seeing his surprised expression, then followed his gaze. They were standing by the edge of an icy cliff, looking down at a lower part of the cave, where two figures stood...

Two transparent figures... of Alicia and the late Hamelin Emporer.

_"We must get back, Alicia." _the Emporer was saying. _"A blizzard is sure to strike. We can search after it passes,"_

_"I'm sure it is near." _Alicia replied, kneeling in the snow. _"When we come across the Guardian, we should be close... wait a minute..."_

_"What is it? Did you find the Star Stone?"_

_"No, it's... something else," _Alicia stood up, holding up a red gem in a heart-shaped frame, attached to a golden chain, and she gasped. _"Raoul... look..."_

_"Is that... No, but it's supposed to be in Kaninesas! How did it get here?"_

_"I don't know... but something feels strange about it. Here, look,"_

The Emporer took the gem, holding it. _"It does feel... aged. But how is that so?"_

_"Someone from the future must have sent it back in time. The question is, why?"_

_"I do not know... but we had best put it somewhere safe. If the Dark Djinn were to find it..."_

_"Perhaps we should take it to Kaninesas, then."_

_"I'm afraid that is not an option. The city will not let outsiders in. And if this Azen were to come in contact with its present state, there would be a shift in the universal balance."_

_"What to do with it, then?"_

The Emporer handed Alicia back the Azen. _"Keep it hidden, in a place that even the Dark Djinn doesn't know about..."_

The image faded, leaving Oliver and Swaine stunned. "So... your mom...?" Swaine whispered.

"We have to tell Abyssa," Oliver said quickly.

*0*0*0*0*

There was a roar of defeat, as an Ice-Queen and Sasquash fell to the ground, beaten by Ghibli. Abyssa turned to Esther, who was strumming her harp, taming a Sasquish. "How the flip did you do that?" she asked.

"Oh, it's easy. Once a creature has a dreamy look in its eye, I strum a soothing tune that tames it, and it becomes a new familiar," Esther replied, then turned to the now-tamed Sasquish. "I think I'll name this one... Sassy!"

_Lord help me... _Abyssa thought, rolling her eyes. "Whatever, lets get back to searching,"

"Aye, we've got at least twenty years worth of searching to do in a place like this," Mr. Drippy stated.

"Don't remind me... twenty years..." Abyssa froze just then. "Wait a minute... That lying witch!"

"What? What is it?" Esther asked.

"Twenty years! I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner! The Azen was taken from me ten years ago... How the flip could it be missing for twice that long?!"

Esther paused, realizing the drifter was right. "You're right! ...Gosh, we must have been so focused in tracking it down, we forgot about that..."

"Dammit! C'mon, we're heading back to Tombstone Trail- and making sure Ki gives us the right answers this time! Little wretch probably made the whole thing up and has it hidden somewhere..."

"Or perhaps she's just bad numberin' her years. When ya age slowly, time seems to go by slowly. Why, when I was a littlie, I couldn't tell th' difference between two weeks an' two hundred years!" Mr. Drippy stated.

"There has to be some logical explanation..." Esther pondered.

"There is- that little witch lied!" Abyssa groused, and they headed back up the path. "Soon as I see her, I'm going to dump holy water on her head!"

"Wait up!" Esther and Mr. Drippy followed her, the drifter pacing quite quick. "Careful, it's really-"

"WAUGH!" Abyssa slipped, going over the edge, grabbing on to an icy stalacite to keep from plummeting.

"...slick! Hang on!" Esther took her hand, pulling her back up. "Are you alright?"

"Not until I go witch-hunting!" Abyssa snarled, continuing to storm ahead as if nothing happened.

Esther sighed. "...you're welcome."

They were close to the entrance when they came across Oliver and Swaine. "Guys, you won't believe what we-" Oliver began to say, though paused when he saw the furious look on the drifter's face. "What happened?"

"Just figured out that witch hoodwinked us, that's what!" Abyssa sneered.

"What makes you say that?" Swaine asked.

"Think, numbskull! You stole the Azen from me ten years ago- Ki said she dropped it here TWENTY years ago! Do the math!"

Swaine crossed his arms. "You just figured it out, and you're calling ME a numbskull?"

Abyssa fumed, but luckily Oliver spoke up before she could try to stab the thief (again). "Don't worry, we figured it out!" Oliver replied.

"You did? How?" Esther asked.

"We... We saw an image of my mom and the old Emporer, finding the Azen. They figured out it had been sent into the past, somehow- Ki must have done it, for some reason."

"Aye! Th' lass did seem quite shook up about it," Mr. Drippy agreed. "Must've sent it back in time, so she wouldn't have to worry about its curse, or somethin' of th' like,"

Abyssa blinked. "Okay, that makes sense... In Crazy Town!" she snapped. "Time travel? Seriously?"

"Yes, we've actually time-traveled before... twice, actually. The first time we were sent back ourselves by another wizard, and the second time we had to use the Breach Time spell to travel back," Esther replied. "It's how we found the wand, Mornstar."

_Oh, right, Oliver did mention something like that, didn't he? Must've missed it... _Abyssa thought, but shook her head. "Alright... so, here's my next question: Where the hell is it, now?!"

"The Emporer asked my mom to hide it somewhere, where Shadar couldn't find it," Oliver replied, rubbing his chin. "And that it couldn't be in the same place as its present self... So she must have taken it with her to the future!"

"That makes sense!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed. "Because she travelled to th' future, to youer world- Shadar couldn't find it there!"

"Yeah- you're making no sense," Abyssa commented.

"Flippin' heck, lass! Didn't ya pay attention to a single word of Ollie-boy's tale?"

"I admit some details slipped my mind. ...But, whatever. You're saying the Azen might be in your world, Oliver?"

Oliver nodded. "My mom must have hidden it somewhere, like she did with my Wizard's Companion," he explained. "So, it might be back..." he paused. "...in my old house."

"Well, looks like we'll be taking a trip to Motorville," Swaine said.

"Wonderful! I can't wait!" Esther exclaimed, spinning on the ice. Only Oliver seemed tense.

Abyssa arched an eyebrow. "Motorville?" she questioned.

*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: YES! I KNOW I made a horrible typo with the whole 'time-difference' thing in the last chapter... But, I was too lazy to change anything AND wanted to build it up to where Alicia was the last one to find the Azen, which only makes it sound like an excuse to cover up for my mistake...**

**But look on the bright side: We're going back to Motorville! And things shall get more interesting... ;)**

**Reviewer Thanks Time!**

**Kai2: ***hands you full gallon of milk* There you go!

**Mike AZ 2: **Pretty much, but I'm glad you liked her anyway.

**Please review, nit-pick (since it's clear I need it), but don't flame!**


	31. News From Home

**~Chapter 31~**

**News From Home**

Oliver was tense at first about going back to Motorville. Ever since he reunited with his friends and took on the task of helping out Abyssa, he had forgotten about the problem back in his home town, let alone never informed his friends of his situation and why he came back to their world. He didn't exactly figure out how he would tell them- it didn't sound as easy as it was with Old Father Oak, when the boy had told him of his predicament, as the ancient tree was wise and open to understanding.

How would the others react? Esther would perhaps wish he had told them immediately; Swaine would probably make a remark about Oliver coming back just to find a new place to live, more than seeing his friends; Mr. Drippy would perhaps state that he was just being a 'cry-baby bunting' about the matter, tell him to man up, and to give them a heads up next time he wants to do something rash. ...Whatever the reaction would be, he would know there would be disappointment.

Then there was his nightmare from the other night... Was there a chance someone was looking for him? It occured to him that, outside of Abyssa's recent sabotage attempts, they haven't had any problems until the wizard showed up. First there was a figure who caused him to lose his wand in the rainstorm, followed by the nightmare that same night, then the incident on the cliffs... Did someone believe that, by assisting them in finding the Azen, Oliver would be a threat to whoever was trying to stop them?

"Hey, Wizard-Boy, are you going to wave that wand or what?"

"Huh?" Oliver shook his head, Abyssa's voice snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay, Oliver?" Esther asked him.

"Yeah, you just spaced out for a minute, there." Swaine added. "Cold beginning to freeze your brain?"

"Sorry, it's just..." Oliver began, trying to figure out how to tell his friends. "I just remembered something... the reason why I left Motorville,"

As he guessed, his friends gave him concerned glances, while Abyssa simply stood there with her arms crossed as if waiting for him to hurry up and explain. "Is something wrong back home?" Esther asked first.

"No bastards are giving you trouble, are they?" Swaine questioned.

"Spit it out, Ollie-boy! Don't leave us in th' dark, mun!" Mr. Drippy urged.

"Can't he just tell us on the way there?" Abyssa asked.

"If something's wrong back in his world, you can be sure as hell we're not going anywhere until we find out what!" Swaine snarled at her. The drifter took a step back, surprised at his tone. He then turned to Oliver. "Now what the hell is going on?"

"I-It's nothing too serious, guys!" Oliver told them quickly, so not to cause any more tension. "It's just... Since I'm an orphan now, I have to find a new home to live in. That's one reason I came here..." his shoulders sagged as he said this, but looked up at them. "But I did miss you guys. I believed, if I was going to live with a new family, why not live with the one I found here?"

"Oh, Oliver... why didn't you tell us sooner?" Esther asked, walking over and putting an arm around him.

"I was going to, but I figured I'd wait until after we helped Abyssa... I didn't want you guys to worry."

"Worry? Oi, I was worryin' bout you after th' first two months ya left, Ollie-boy!" Mr. Drippy piped up. "Began to think ya forgot about youer best friend, like! That's worse than worryin' bout you getting adopted!"

"Next time, give us a heads up, alright?" Swaine told him. "For a minute there, I thought I'd have to use my trick-shots to save your neck!"

"You guys aren't upset?" Oliver asked, though was glad they were taking it well now.

"Not too much... Just remember you can always call on us for help- especially since you've helped us in the past!" Esther replied, smiling.

"Um... hate to break up the tender-moment, guys, but are we still heading to Motor Town?" Abyssa spoke up, reminding everyone of her presence.

"Motorville," Oliver corrected.

"Are you in some sort of hurry?" Swaine sneered at the drifter.

"In case you've forgotten, Swine Prince, someone else is after the Azen- so yes, I'd say we're in a hurry!" Abyssa retorted, glaring at the thief.

"Okay, well, here we go then..." Oliver spoke up, before a dispute could break out between the two, and cast the Gateway spell.

*0*0*0*0*0*

Abyssa's eyes widened as Oliver cast the spell, and a set of glowing stairs appeared in the middle of the large icy cavern, leading up to a large gate, as if the young wizard had made the very gates of Heaven appear. _By the powers... _she thought, amazed. The others began walking up the steps, and she shook away her bewilderment and quickly followed.

There was a bright flash of light, making her shut her eyes. When she opened them, it took her a while to take in her new surroundings. They were standing in the middle of a small town... but rather than tall buildings like Al Mamoon and Ding Dong Dell, or small huts like Castaway Cove, there were houses built of wood or bricks, in square shapes. The shops seemed to be on separate streets, with windows that displayed varietties of clothes or foods or even pets. The trees seemed different too- not as tall as the ones back in the Deep Dark Wood or Golden Grove.

Then there were the people, who dressed differently. Some of the women wore lovely dresses or blouses with skirts, while the men wore either casual suits or ordinary shirts with pants. Some little boys wore either shorts and shirts, overalls, suspenders, while little girls wore nice dresses. And there didn't seem to be any creatures lurking around to fight- unless you'd count those odd mechanical things that passed by in the concrete road, with people inside them.

"What is this place?" Abyssa asked, absolutely stunned.

"This is my world," Oliver told her. "We... kind of live differently here."

"You don't have to tell me twice..." she was looking around, pacing off the sidewalk. A car came towards her and she leaped away just in time. "Hey! Why that bastard...! Do machines like that always try to bull-doze people over?!"

"...only in Hamelin," Swaine joked.

"It's called a car- Oliver said people here use them to travel," Esther explained. "Since there's no magic or dragons here, they have to build things like that to get around faster."

"Are they allowed to run people over?" Abyssa huffed.

"No, but... he can't see you." Oliver replied. "No one here can see any of you, really."

Abyssa looked at him. "Huh? Why not?"

"It's hard to explain... But when someone travels with me from their world to my world, no one here can see them, namely because their soul-mate already lives here."

"Soul-mate?"

"Aye, lass! Get ready for an ear-full!" Mr. Drippy began. "We're in a parallel world, see? An' everyone in ouer world shares a link with a person from this world, called a soul-mate! Animals an' people alike are connected to someone who's similar to 'em between th' two places. Ye gettin' all of this?"

Abyssa rubbed her head. "I guess... I still don't understand why we're invisible to everyone. Can't soul-mates see each other?"

"Not exactly... But th' most sensitive ones can hear their own, like animals."

"Why not?"

"Flippin' heck if I know, mun! I didn't create th' universe! Ollie-boy here is th' only one who ever met his own soul-mate face-to-face! He might know why!" Mr. Drippy turned, seeing Oliver was standing by a newspaper stand. "Ollie-boy? Oi! Could use a little help explaining how things work here, mun!"

But Oliver only seemed to be staring a newspaper at the stand. Everyone walked over, concerned. "Oliver? What is it?" Esther asked, following his gaze... then gasped at the headline, which featured a recent picture of Oliver, followed by the article...

**Local Boy Missing**

_On November 5th, local Motorville resident, Oliver Wilson, 13, mysteriously disappeared over night. The only clue was a note he left behind, claiming he went out to find a new family. Miss Leila, his current care-taker, claims he never brought it up, believing he is distraught about being put into an orphanage._

_If anyone has seen Oliver Wilson or have heard of his whereabouts, please contact the police, or Miss Angeline at Social Services (332-555-1010)..._

There were police sirens, then, and Oliver gasped, running into an alley and ducking low, the others following him, but the squad car only went around the corner. "Flippin' heck, mun! Ye didn't mention ya ran away!" Mr. Drippy snapped.

"You didn't tell anyone where you were going?" Abyssa asked. "For a Pure-Hearted One, that's kind of reckless, don't you think?"

"I... I left a note, saying I found a new family so they didn't have to worry," Oliver sheepishly replied.

"Seems like you could have worded it better," Swaine commented. "Honestly, Oliver, running away from home? You should have known better- especially after meeting me!"

"I-I'm sorry! I... I was just scared about being sent away..."

"Oliver, you have to tell everyone you're alright." Esther coaxed. "Tell them the truth- that you were scared, and just want to stay,"

"It won't be that easy,"

"Nothing ever is," Swaine put in. "But Esther is right. You have to come clean,"

"Too right. Ya know it's a big deal if it gets Esthy-girl an' Thief-Face to agree, en't it?" Mr. Drippy added.

Oliver sighed, nodding. "I know..." he looked at Abyssa, noticing her curious look. "But... we should help out Abyssa, first, and find the Azen. Just in case... In case we don't get a chance to look for it when I tell everyone,"

Abyssa shook her head. "No. Go ahead and tell everyone- no one here can see me, right? Should be easy for me to walk into your house and look for it." she replied.

"But we'll need Oliver to get back," Esther pointed out, then turned to the young wizard. "I think you should tell everyone first, anyway... I'm sure they'll understand."

"I hope... but lets go try to find it, first. I'll show you where I live," Oliver said. "But, guys... If something happens, keep helping Abyssa until the Azen is safe, like we promised."

Abyssa looked at the young wizard, surprised. Here he was, back in his home town, worried about being sent away, yet still wanted to help her out despite the trouble. And the way his friends were so understanding, coaxing him into doing the right thing rather than scolding him for being a fool! She just couldn't understand it...

Esther hugged Oliver. "We promise... and if anything does happen, remember you'll always have family with us," she assured him.

_I think I'm going to be sick, _Abyssa thought, biting her lip. There was so much devotion in the group that it was causing a knot to form in her stomach. "So, uh, where do you live?" she asked him, quick.

"Well... it's more like where I _used to _live..." Oliver sighed, and motioned the group to follow him.

*0*0*0*0*0*

_He ran away... I don't believe it. _Swaine thought as they walked along, looking at Oliver every minute or so. He couldn't really judge him, though- he had ran away from home in a more reckless manner, leaving his family behind just to make something of himself, while Oliver just wanted to find a new home rather than be sent away. Any kid would probably do the same...

But Oliver wasn't like other kids, which was why Swaine was so surprised. Oliver- the Pure-Hearted One who was willing to do the right thing, help others out, and mended the broken-hearted... had ran away from home, causing everyone to worry, just because he was afraid of being put into an orphanage.

Then again, Swaine once again couldn't judge him- he wouldn't like the idea of being sent to live somewhere else, either. And why were they planning on sending him away, anyway? Couldn't Myrtle's family or Miss Leila take him in? _What if... they thought he was going crazy? _the thief thought. Considering Oliver was running around in, what people in this world would believe, a bizarre outfit and talking about 'sharing hearts' at one point or another, and since no one here believed in magic, was it possible that they thought he was mentally ill, and didn't believe they could handle him?

_No, of course not. Oliver knows how to keep things discrete, and they probably believed he was just playing a game. _Swaine figured, yet still couldn't shake off his concern. _But... what are they going to say now? ...What's he going to say? Bloody hell, if only they could see us! ...or, would that only make things worse? Ugh, Oliver, if only you thought this through..._

The sun had gone down, which they were thankful for as it was easy for Oliver to keep to the shadows, so not to be spotted. Sure, he could cast an invisibility spell, but he had used quite a bit of magic while helping Marcassin with repairs, and using Fast Travel so much. Plus, it would be a waste- his friends wanted him to let everyone know he was alright, and couldn't stay hidden forever.

Finally, they arrived at his house, the young boy standing at the corner of the fence, staring at the house for a while. "Who are they?" Esther asked him, seeing a new family through the kitchen window, having dinner it seemed.

"They're a new family... they bought the house," Oliver replied, quietly.

"What, you mean they wouldn't let ya stay in youer own house?" Mr. Drippy questioned.

"Well... no. I'm not old enough to live by myself, or pay the bills... so I had to move out, and the agent told me I could stay with Miss Leila until they found a new family for me,"

"Agent? What agent?" Swaine asked.

"Miss Angeline. She works for a Social Services business- she handles cases about orphans or neglected kids. She kept telling me about these families that wanted to take me in, but... I kept turning down every offer, because I didn't want to leave town or... or replace anyone."

"That's kind of a dumb reason," Abyssa spoke up, and the others gave her a look. "What? It's true, isn't it? Oliver, you said you came to our world to live in a new home with your friends, yet here you are stating that you didn't want to live your home here and replace anyone. Meanwhile, there's several people who claim they wanted to adopt you, but you turned them down."

"Yeah, but... I always travelled from my town to your world. Both always felt like home to me. And I wasn't going to replace anyone from this world with you guys... I just felt that, by staying in your world, I would always feel like I was home, since you all remind me of the friends I have here. ...By leaving this town to go live with another family, it would feel like I was leaving your world behind."

Abyssa cocked an eyebrow. "What, does that magic wand of yours only work here? I figured wizards could cast spells anywhere,"

"Abby's right, Ollie-boy! No matter where ya go in youer world, ya can always use Gateway to come back to ouer world, see?" Mr. Drippy pointed out.

"But... what if a new family I was living with got worried every time I took off?" Oliver pointed out.

"Just check in with them- say you're hanging out with some friends from your old home, and return before it got too late," Esther suggested.

"Yeah, and once you're older, they won't check in on you so much." Swaine added.

Abyssa looked back at the house. "So... how do we get in? I doubt sneaking in with a new family around would be easy, even if we're invisible," she stated, then turned to Oliver. "Any ideas?"

"OLIVER!" came a shout before the young wizard could reply. Everyone looked, seeing a dark-skinned boy with black hair running towards them, with a bull-dog at his side. The others recognized him as Denny, a boy whom they had helped, and Tengri's soul-mate. "Dude, where have you've been?! You're all over the news!"

"D-Denny! Um... I just... went to live somewhere else," Oliver replied, meekly.

"Where? Myrtle said something about you finding a new family- who are they? Where do they live? Oh man, just wait until everyone finds out you're back!" he looked him over. "And what's up with the outfit? Did you go to a costume party, or something?"

"Kid's got a mouth on him, doesn't he?" Abyssa remarked.

The bull-dog began to bark just then, snarling at the drifter. "Easy, Genghis! It's only Oliver," Denny rubbed the bull-dog on the head. He turned back to Oliver.

"Um, well... I went somewhere pretty far away." Oliver explained, then looked at Mr. Drippy. "I decided to stay with an old friend of my mom's, but..." he looked at Abyssa. "He and some more friends were pretty busy with some stuff, so I came back. ...Is everyone alright?"

"They sounded pretty upset," Denny zipped up his jacket, rubbing his arms. "Sheesh, it's getting freezing... Anyway, everyone's been worried sick. Why don't we go tell them you're back?"

Oliver nodded, following him. He looked back at his house one more time.

Denny followed his gaze. "Still miss living there, huh? Don't worry, that new family is taking good care of it- they're really nice, I hang out with Angus from time to time."

"Angus?" Oliver repeated.

"He's the boy who lives there. He's kind of a jerk sometimes, but he's nice once you get to know him. I can introduce you to him later, if you want."

"That's a tidy idea, en't it? Get on good terms wit' th' new boy, an' we've got access to youer house, mun!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed to Oliver.

"Um, okay. ...Right now, I'd better check in with everyone," Oliver said to both Denny and Mr. Drippy.

"Yeah, good idea. I'll walk with you- Genghis and I were planning on going running, but it's too freezing out!" Denny replied, rubbing his arms again. "Man, I'd give anything to move to the tropics so I could stay warm,"

Oliver and the group walked with Denny. From time to time Genghis would growl at Abyssa, until Denny would kneel down and pat his head. "What's that dog's problem?" Abyssa questioned, aloud.

"Maybe he can sense evil," Swaine joked, ending up with a punch in the arm. "Ow! Okay, one of these days, I'm really going to get you back for this! Just wait!"

Genghis growled again. "Come on, boy, we're almost home." Denny coaxed him, then turned to Oliver. "I swear, it's like he sees something I don't!"

Oliver pursed his lips, trying not to chuckle at the irony. "Well... animals do have sharper senses than humans, so maybe." was his reply.

They stopped in front of the milk bar. At the top of the building, where the apartment was, they could see the light was still on. "Miss Leila must be up, still." Denny informed him. "She's been staying up late most nights, waiting for any word about you."

"He's taking the whole running away thing pretty easily," Swaine commented.

The thief had a point- outside of his questions and excitement, Denny didn't so much as run to anyone about seeing Oliver. "Okay. Thanks Denny... but, why didn't you just run to the police or something when you saw me, or tell your parents?" the young wizard asked him.

Denny shrugged. "That would just make you run away, wouldn't it? Besides, I heard a lot about you from Myrtle- I know you'd do the right thing." he replied. "Plus, I think the best thing I could do was walk you to wherever you needed to go." he began to walk home, Genghis at his side. "Good luck, Oliver. I'll see you around!"

"See ya," Oliver waved back, then looked up at the apartment.

"That boy's more like Tengri than I realized," Esther said, smiling at Denny as he walked around the corner.

"That dog of his really has a gruff attitude though," Abyssa scoffed.

"Yes, well, what do you expect of the soul-mate of Kublai?" Swaine replied.

"Soul-mate? ...Hold it, you mean Kublai, king of the Sky Pirates, has a _dog_ for a soul-mate?!"

"Aye, an' Denny-boy is th' soul-mate of ouer own dragon, Tengri! You'd be surprised what kinds of souls are linked, lass." Mr. Drippy told her.

"Does, um, everyone have an animal for a soul-mate?"

"Not really. My soul-mate is human," Esther replied.

"And Oliver said his was Shadar..." Abyssa couldn't help but tense up at the fact that she was standing next to the ex-soulmate of the Dark Djinn. "But... since the link was severed... who is it now?"

"My mom once said new soul-mates can be born... but I think that, once the link was severed, I don't have a soul-mate anymore," Oliver replied. "At least... that was the case with my mom. She severed the link with her soul-mate when... when she travelled here,"

"...oh. Okay,"

Swaine cleared his throat. "So... do you want us to go up with you into the apartment?" he asked.

Oliver nodded. Despite he didn't want his friends to think he couldn't do it on his own, he felt he needed a little support on a matter such as this. They walked around back, where he found a spare key hidden under a flower-pot, unlocked the door, and walked inside.

*0*0*0*0*0*

_"Ah, they have travelled to that other world, have they?" a raspy voice questioned, as the two figures from earlier stood in front of a red fire, which seemed to show the whereabouts of their targets. "So that's where that damn sage hid the Azen,"_

_"Yes... now all we have to do is wait for them to return with it," The second raspy figure added. "Remember the plan... This time, we cannot fail,"_

*0*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: Looks like Marcassin wasn't the only one who mastered the 'Foresee' spell 0_0**

**How will Miss Leila and everyone else react to Oliver's return? We shall see in the next chapter. I do want to apologize if anyone was OOC in this chapter- I promise I'll keep things in better check, especially since I've been re-watching a few scenes from the Walkthroughs to double-check certain things.**

**And now for some Thanks to the Reviewers!**

**Kai2: **Do itashi mashite ^-^

**Mike AZ 2: **We're all losing track of something these days I guess, and thanks; Yes, I believe he will ;)

**Please review, don't flame, but you're free to nit-pick. **


	32. Unfamiliar Territory

**~Chapter 32~**

**Something Unfamiliar**

_'Day 10 of Winter_

_Motorville_

_I recall when I went missing, years ago. I had gone out of the city, curious about what was beyond the walls of Kaninesas, exploring the field that stretched on, and the shoreline. I had been gone for two days, caught up in the excitement of seeing the world... until I realized what kind of strangers lurked in the regions._

_When I had returned, no one acknowledged the fact that I was gone. My own parents seemed disappointed that I returned- even more disappointed when I told them what had happened on the beach._

_Such the case was different for the young wizard, Oliver, however._

_I find that, the longer I'm around this group, the more isolated I feel..._

_What's worse is I want to be isolated- it's the kind of path I had chosen for myself: never get involved with others, unless to fulfill a quest... But this quest is taking longer than it should, meaning I've spent more time with that rotten thief and his friends than I'd like to... learning more about them, and their lives. _

_How they all seem to be... happy... no matter the circumstances..._

_And it only makes me more uncomfortable._

_I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stand it.'_

*0*0*0*0*0*

Abyssa could only stare, dumbstruck, after they had entered the apartment. The moment a woman in her late 30's with red-brown curly hair, Miss Leila she guessed, saw the young wizard, she practically let out a shout. "Oliver! Oh, my goodness, where have you been?!" she cried out, running forth and hugging the boy tightly. "I've been so worried! Never run off like that again!"

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Leila..." Oliver said, wincing. "I just... I didn't want to be sent away..."

Miss Leila sighed. "Oh, honey, I know... but you shouldn't have taken off like that! We were all so afraid something might happen to you..." she looked at his clothes, arching an eyebrow. "What on earth happened to your clothes, too? Where did you take off to?"

"I... I contacted an old friend of my mom's. They live far away... but they were busy with helping someone else, so I came home,"

"I don't remember your mother ever talking about any old friends... What was their name?"

"Um... Raoul."

Swaine gave Oliver a look.

"I've never heard anyone with that name before... how well do you know this character?" Miss Leila asked.

"I met him a long time ago. He and my mom once travelled together," Oliver answered.

"Hmm... Oliver, I don't like the fact that you took off with someone who I've never met. Running away, I can understand, but not with someone no one else in town could know!"

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to find a family on my own, not be forced into one..."

Miss Leila sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, sweetie... I know it must be hard, moving on, but next time, just tell the rest of us. ...Even if you do get sent away, we'll still be around for you. You can always write, call, or visit. But don't go running off- and if you hear anything from this 'Raoul' character again, tell me immediately."

Oliver nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She pulled him into another hug. "I'm just glad you're safe... Go crawl in bed, Oliver. We'll talk more in the morning,"

_That's it? _Abyssa thought, surprised.

Oliver walked to his room, the others following. "Did you have to use my dad's name?!" Swaine hissed.

"I'm sorry, it was the first name that popped into my head!" Oliver replied, quietly. "He and my mom must have been close, and I'm not good at lying. I was going to use Mr. Drippy's name, but she would know I was lying because she knows his name from when he was a doll,"

Swaine shook his head. "Oliver, next time you want to cover up a story, let me help..."

"Why? You're not good at lying, either!" Esther scoffed, earning a glare from the thief.

Oliver shut his door, sitting down on his bed and sighing. "Well... now what are we going to do?" Abyssa asked. "Chances are, that 'Miss Leila' person probably won't let Oliver do anything for a while,"

"That's why he's got us, lass!" Mr. Drippy piped up. "Ya pointed out before that no one else can see us, like- so we can search for th' Azen in Ollie-boy's house! Then once Miss Leila's off his back, we can head back to ouer world."

"Right, we'll just go in there, grab the Azen, and leave." Swaine agreed.

"Wait... we can't!" Esther spoke up. "Don't you remember what happened to Kublai and his crew? They just went and took the Azen, but ended up cursed! What if the same thing happens to us?"

"But I'm the original keeper- it shouldn't affect me!" Abyssa pointed out.

"Dammit," Swaine said under his breath, earning a glare from the drifter.

"I still think we should have Oliver come with us," Esther said, crossing her arms. "He's the one who helped us get this far, his mother is the one who hid the Azen somewhere safe, and he should finish this quest with us!"

"I-It's alright, Esther..." Oliver said. "It might be a while until I'm allowed to go anywhere, anyway." he hung his head low. "Plus... I'll probably be sent away, soon..."

"All the more reason for you to come with us!" Esther sat down next to him, taking his hands. "Oliver, if it wasn't for you, we'd all be in a huge mess. You stuck by us through this quest of ours, so we're going to stick by you."

"Yeah... come to think of it, getting in trouble wouldn't be the same without you," Swaine added, sitting down on the other side of him.

"Crikey, what was I thinkin'?" Mr. Drippy added. "Esthy-girl, you've got a point. Ollie-boy, we ain't goin' anywhere without ya!"

Abyssa had to resist scowling. How badly she wanted to just storm out of the room and just get the Azen herself! But she couldn't- if she were to do something rash, it would no doubt lead to another dispute... Plus, Alicia was a Great Sage- she must have placed a spell over the house, to make sure no one could just break in and steal anything, especially the Azen. Also, she didn't know the area that well- with all the new information she learned, it would take at least a day or two for her to memorize the location. The last time she just wandered off...

_No, definitely not going to risk that again. _she thought, looking down at the floor. She would have to wait until Oliver or one of his friends could show her around Motorville.

And such an idea brought her dread.

"Guys, I really appreciate it... but I told you, if anything happens, I want you to keep helping Abyssa," Oliver spoke up, making Abyssa look up at them once more.

"And we will- but unless they plan on lockin' you up forever or sending ya away, we want you with us!" Mr. Drippy replied.

"You've got no say in the matter, Oliver- you started this quest with us, so you're stuck with us," Swaine replied, grinning.

Oliver smiled, giving a nod.

Abyssa only looked back to the floor, her heart feeling heavy.

After the matter was settled, everyone made themselves comfortable around Oliver's room. Esther took a spot next to him on the bed, Swaine lied down by the window with a pillow, and Mr. Drippy pulled out a drawer in the dresser, using a folded shirt as a pillow. The drifter, meanwhile, sat on the floor, her back leaned against the wall.

That's when she decided to write in her journal... and she bit her lip when she wrote that last sentence, '_I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stand it.' _

Over the past couple days, there was so much she had to see or figure out: Swaine being a prince and having so many friends who trusted him; another face from her past that was suddenly free from prison; some scoundrel trying to hunt them down; learning about soul-mates and coming to a different world; and now, learning Oliver had ran away from home... but had yet to be punished. Scolded a bit, yes, but everyone only showed more concern for him and were even understanding!

When she had taken off... no one really cared.

She began to wince, wanting to cry... but shook the feeling away. _So people give a damn about that kid. Who wouldn't? He didn't grow up the way you did... _She looked back over at the group, seeing they had already drifted to sleep.

She put away her journal, deciding to do the same, before the events of the last two days could inflict anything else upon her.

*0*0*0*0*0*

Oliver lifted his head, looking over at Abyssa, sitting on the floor, her back against the wall, her eyes shut tight. The young wizard realized she hadn't said much since they've come here... and noticed her isolation when the others were comforting him.

One reason why he didn't want the others to fuss over him was because they were doing this quest for _her_... and suddenly, everyone turned their focus to him. Sure, he was happy he was surrounded by friends who cared so much about him...

But, Abyssa was alone, and had been for a long time. The only thing she had was her familiar and the Azen... and all she wanted was to get that gem back.

Then there was Swaine- he just wanted to make amends with all the people he wronged in life, yet the drifter was a tough one to make up with. The longer it took them to find the Azen, the more agitated Abyssa was towards him.

The only thing that was positive about the drifter was the fact that she was willing to come with them everywhere... at least, it would be positive, if she didn't try to distance herself from everyone.

If only she didn't have to be alone.

Oliver got out of bed, grabbing another spare blanket lying on the trunk at the foot of his bed, and walked over, draping it around Abyssa. She shifted a bit, but no sudden, violent impulses. He then crawled back into bed.

No matter what happened to him, he was going to make sure he helped her out...

And one way he planned on doing it was finding a way to open her heart, and mend it.

*0*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: Alright, I think it's high-time I started listing the goals for everyone.**

**Swaine- Just wants to make up for his past.**

**Abyssa- Wants the Azen back.**

**Oliver- Now wants to help Abyssa, before finding a new home.**

**Senkrad's Lackeys- Looking for the Azen and are out to kill our heroes. **

**Cassiopeia- Making a council (There will be more on that later)**

**And there's still some mysteries to be solved: What all happened in Abyssa's past, and who was the man she saw in Hamelin? What did Swaine do that was so terrible? What will become of Oliver? And will Marcassin's interest in Abyssa grow? When is Tengri going to arrive? ...And who the heck is Swaine's soul-mate?! (Seriously, that last one is STILL bugging me!)**

***pant pant* ...wow, that's a lot to go on (though the last part was more of a rant...)**

**And now.. Reviewer Thanks!**

**Titanicspaz and Mike AZ 2: **Thank you both for spotting that mistake, once again. *gives you guys cake* And there will be a lot more reactions to look forward to about Oliver's return!

**Kai2: **Yeah, sometimes faces don't show up on Fanfiction... it's weird like that. :P

**Review, nit-pick if you must (I appreciate it), but no flames or I shall rant again about the Swaine/Soul-mate subject until your ears bleed! *even though I'm probably not the only one...***


	33. Friends All Around

**~Chapter 33~**

**Friends All Around**

One of the good things about Oliver was how he always put others before himself, even if there were times he had his own problems. Even though he was an orphan with a lot of weight on his shoulders about finding a new family, he still put someone else's priorities first, always helping out others rather than himself.

One reason why Esther felt she should help him out, too, when the young wizard stated they should look for the Azen without him. Her mind had been racing quickly, looking for a reason on why they couldn't do it themselves, remembering the 'curse' the jewel casted on anyone who took it without permission and using that as a good excuse, and how it wasn't fair to finish the quest without him.

She cared deeply for the young wizard- ever since he mended her heart, she felt she should go with him everywhere, sticking by his side and helping out the best she could. And what she lacked in fighting she made up with healing and taming familiars, and showing support to the group- even Swaine, despite their habits of arguing. If one of them were in trouble, she would remain with them until the matter was settled.

Now, however, there came the fork in the road- both her friends had problems, with Swaine and his quest to make up for his past AND settle things with Abyssa, and Oliver being sent away. She knew Swaine would stick around to help out Oliver as well, along with Mr. Drippy- none of them would let him go through this alone. But she knew that they would soon have to go back to their own world... and there was little chance their wizard-friend would return with them. That's where the fork came in- should she stay with Oliver, to make sure he would be alright, or stay with Swaine to see him through the rest of his quest?

She had joined up with Swaine first- and she knew he would need help with the rest of his tasks, and wouldn't forgive herself if she let him go it alone, so it was fair she should stay with him. He had been alone long enough in his life, when he first ran away from home as Gascon... She didn't want him to go through that again. Plus, with Abyssa on his case, she knew he would need as much support as he could- even if she was no good in combat, she would have to at least be the voice of reason between them, until the drifter got the Azen and went on her own way.

But, she didn't want to leave Oliver behind, either. Sure, he could just return to their world whenever he wanted, but she wanted to be around for him so he wouldn't have to. Plus, what if his new family believed him to be crazy, seeing him with his wand and Wizards Companion, and took away his things? Or, worse, turned out to be cruel? She had heard about cases like that in her world- young orphans taken in by neglectful or abusive caretakers, or even sold on the Black Market into labor.

_It will be alright. Oliver can handle himself, and if anything happens, he'll return to us. _she tried to convince herself, yet still worried. She wished he could just stay with them and not worry about his problems here, but such an idea would be selfish- Oliver had promised himself to move on, and if he had to...

Well, his friends would just have to see him through it, and support him, she finally decided... even though the idea saddened her, greatly. But until then, she knew, they would stay at his side until every matter was cleared up.

All these thoughts ran through Esther's head when she got up early in the morning, unable to resume her sleep despite the sun wasn't quite up. Oliver was still asleep in the bed, dreaming peacefully; Mr. Drippy was curled up in the drawer, still, snoring and making his lantern wave; Swaine was on the floor, out-snoring Mr. Drippy, sprawled out as if he had rolled out of bed; and Abyssa was leaned against the wall, though Esther couldn't tell whether she was still asleep or just keeping still.

The familiar-tamer decided to walk out and clear her head, and take in the morning solitude. When she walked out, she heard a sound coming from downstairs of pots and pans clanging together- Miss Leila working in the kitchen no doubt.

"Meow,"

Esther gave a jolt, turning around, seeing the cat, Timmy Toldrum, walking up to her, looking at her curiously before rolling on his back, purring. She chuckled, smiling as she knelt down, rubbing his tummy. "Nice kitty," she whispered.

"That is one fat cat,"

Esther looked up, seeing Abyssa standing there. "Abyssa, I didn't hear you get up," she said.

"That's a benefit to having stealth. So, what's this fluff-ball's name? He looks familiar,"

"This is Timmy Toldrum- King Tom Tildrum's soul-mate,"

Abyssa cocked her head. "Huh. Nice... So, got any plans this morning?"

Esther looked at her a moment- she hated it when she would bring up one subject, then immediately change it. "Um... probably not until the others wake up,"

"Right. Mind showing me around this world, while we wait? You seem familiar with it,"

Esther paused, not so sure about going anywhere with the same girl who kidnapped her days ago. "U-Um... I think we should wait until Oliver is awake- he knows his way around better than I do,"

Abyssa only shrugged. "In that case, I'm stepping outside. Let me know when you lot are ready to head out,"

Esther nodded, though turned back towards the drifter. "Abyssa... Can I ask you something?"

Abyssa looked at her. "Depends on what it is. Keep in mind, I'm not exactly an open-book,"

"Well... It is kind of personal, but based off my own experience. A long time ago, I had closed my heart, after Shadar took a piece of it to hurt my father. When I closed mine, I stopped caring about everything, standing around and just waiting for life to end... But, you're different. Your heart is closed, but you still seem full of life. How is that?"

Abyssa huffed. "You closed your heart because you gave up, because your father gave up- that's what Oliver said, right? I closed mine for different reasons... But I've still got determination- and right now I'm determined to find the Azen and get back to my own life,"

Esther nodded, though remembered something else. "But... what about that stalker who tried to kill you? Aren't you worried about that?"

"You let ME deal with that... With my experience, the bastard will regret they ever pissed me off. You just worry about that thief and your wizard-friend," With that, she walked off.

Esther sighed. _Well... at least she didn't brush me off this time, _she thought.

*THUD!*

She gasped, hearing a noise from Oliver's room, and rushed down the hall.

*0*0*0*0*0*

_Oliver stood on the outskirts of Motortown, by the lake. "Huh? How did I get out here? Where is everyone?" he wondered aloud, looking around as he walked down the road. "Esther! Swaine! Mr. Drippy! Abyssa!"_

_"Oliver..." came the voice from before... only this time, it was more of a whisper. He turned, seeing the silhouette of a man, standing far down the road. "I'm coming..."_

_Oliver backed away, stunned. "Who are you? What do you want with me? Why are you-Uaaah!" He lost his footing, falling back, rolling down the hill, into the cold water. He tried to swim up, but was caught under the waves. "Ack! Help! MOM!" _

_He then went under, sinking under the dark water... feeling as if he were falling..._

*THUD!*

"OOF!" Swaine grunted, after Oliver fell on top of him. "Bloody h-hell, Oliver! There has got to be a better way to wake up in the mornings!"

Oliver got off the thief, sighing with relief now that he knew it was just another nightmare. "I'm sorry... I just had another nightmare," he replied.

"Oliver! Is everything okay?" Esther asked, running into the room.

"He just had another nightmare," Swaine answered.

"'Another' nightmare? What about?"

Swaine looked at Oliver, curiously. "Yeah, what exactly _do_ you keep dreaming about? It must be horrible if it keeps causing you to pummel me each morning,"

"I keep dreaming I'm somewhere in Motorville... and this man keeps saying he's coming after me," Oliver told them. "Do you think it has something to do with whoever's been stalking us?"

"Maybe... but if they're just after the Azen, why would they be after you?" Esther wondered.

"Whatever the reason, they're going to regret it," Swaine said. "And I don't just mean by causing these brutal wake-up calls," he looked around. "Speaking of 'brutal', where'd the drifter?"

"She said she was stepping outside, until we were all awake. She wants us to show her around Motorville."

"I hope we can... Miss Leila probably won't let me out of the house for a while," Oliver replied.

"*snort-kzz-ugn...*" came a sound, and they looked over, seeing Mr. Drippy was still asleep.

"That's the first time I've seen Mr. Drippy sleep in," Esther said, smiling.

Oliver smiled too. "C'mon, we'd better not disturb him. Lets go find Abyssa," he whispered.

"Right, lets go," Swaine agreed. He began to follow Esther and Oliver out the door... though once the two kids were a ways down the hall, he backed up, sneaking back into the room, and standing beside the sleeping fairy, taking in a deep breath. "HEY LANTERN-FACE, WAKE UP!"

"WAUGH!" Mr. Drippy shouted, falling out of the drawer and breathing hard. He then looked up at the thief, who was stifling a snicker. "Why ya flippin' rotter! I'll have at ya for that!"

Swaine laughed, running out of the room, pursued by the angry fairy. "There's some new material for your show!"

"Flippin' heck, mun, I'm gonna bust youer head so hard, you'll be seein' triples!"

"Hey, I was going to use my gun to wake ya up, be thankful!"

Oliver and Esther stepped back as Swaine raced down the stairs, Mr. Drippy sliding on the banister chasing and yelling at him. "Wow... That's a change in the morning routine," Esther said, surprised to be seeing Mr. Drippy- the witty fairy- chase after Swaine- the cynical thief- around in the early morning.

"Oliver, are you up?" called Miss Leila's voice.

Oliver turned to Esther. "Um... I'll be right back," he said, then walked into the kitchen.

Esther walked out, a bit irritated that she had to break up a fight... but at the same time, thought it humorous to see Swaine get pummeled by the Lord High Lord of the Fairies.

*0*0*0*0*0*

Oliver walked into the kitchen, where Miss Leila was setting breakfast on the table, consisting of bacon, eggs, and toast, with a pitcher of orange-juice. "Good morning, hon. Did you sleep well?" Miss Leila asked. "I heard a large thud upstairs, figured you fell out of bed,"

"Yeah, just had a weird dream," Oliver told her, sitting down at the table. "Miss Leila, um... am I in trouble? For running away,"

Miss Leila sighed. "I was hoping to avoid the subject until after breakfast, but best if we got it done and over with. Yes, you are in trouble... But, I can't say I blame you. You came back, at least, and that's what matters," she looked down sadly. "But, Miss Angeline may have a different say about it. I called her last night after you came home... She's coming by in two days, once she's done with some business in the city."

Oliver nodded solemnly, looking down. "So, I guess I'm going to be sent away..."

Miss Leila sighed once more. "Maybe, maybe not. I may be able to convince them to let you stay with me,"

"Thank you, but if I have to live somewhere else... well, I guess I'll have to adjust. You're right, I can always visit and call and write, I'll just... I have to be brave about it."

Miss Leila winced, lying a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, sweetheart, you don't have to be brave for us. We all care deeply about you..." she wiped her eye. "Right now, why don't you eat your breakfast, and go see your friends? I'm sure they'll be happy to see you're back."

Oliver nodded. "So... I'm allowed to leave the house?"

"Hmm, yes... but I want you back here by 5 o'clock from now on. No more running off, alright?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes ma'am," he ate his breakfast quick, then bid Miss Leila farewell, going out the back door.

The first thing he saw was Swaine up in a tree. At the base of it was Mr. Drippy, holding a stick and yelling at him. Esther and Abyssa were standing off to the side, the desert-girl in a fit of laughter, while the drifter was trying to stifle snickers. "Oh, c'mon! You're always waking me up at the crack of dawn with your yelling! It serves you right!" The thief called down to the fairy.

"I wake ya up 'cuz we've got stuff to do, mun, not tah scare 100 years off youer life!" Mr. Drippy remarked, waving the stick. "Plus, youe're always hittin' me with somethin' after I do it, too, _now get youer carcass down here_!"

"Mr. Drippy, calm down, and put down the stick." Oliver said- and was kind of happy his friends were invisible, otherwise some passerby would be gathering by now. "It was just a joke."

"Joke?! You call yellin' in someone's ear while they're dreaming a joke, Ollie-boy? Oi, ya got a sick sense o' humor!"

"You just hate the taste of your own medicine, that's all it is," Swaine scoffed.

Mr. Drippy jabbed the stick upward, trying to whack Swaine on the leg. "Ya shut up, up there, ya mangy coward! Better yet, come on down an' fight like a mun!"

"(ahem) So, is everything alright with Miss Leila, Oliver?" Esther asked, looking away from the situation so not to have another laughing-fit.

"Yeah. She said I can go around town, and let everyone know I'm alright... But I have to start being back home by 5 o'clock," Oliver replied.

"How's that going to work out?" Abyssa asked him. "What with you going to our world and everything."

"I don't know. I guess I could wear a watch... and if I do get home late, I'll just tell her I was hanging out with some friends and lost track of time,"

"Hmm, good excuse... Plus, you're 13, right?" Swaine spoke up, as he and Mr. Drippy tuned in on the conversation. "That's a good age to be out late. I'm sure Miss Leila would understand-"

"Don't be putting ideas in his head! He's already in enough trouble!" Esther snapped, then turned to Oliver. "It's alright, Oliver. You should check in with Miss Leila often."

"What if we're stuck in a battle, and it takes us until daybreak to get out of?"

"Oi, he could jus' say he's stayin' wit' a friend, can't he?" Mr. Drippy suggested.

"I'll figure something out," Oliver told them. "Right now, lets head over to my house."

"Right... That is, if Swaine's too afraid of Mr. Droopy and prefers to stay in a tree," Abyssa joked.

"DRIPPY! Get it right, ya lame-brained lass!" Mr. Drippy snapped.

"And I wasn't afraid. I just didn't want to hurt the fairy... for once," Swaine said, uttering that last part quietly.

"You liar! You scrambled up that tree like you were being chased by that Porco-Grosso tank!" Esther retorted.

Swaine swung down from the branch. "I was not! Esther I don't think you know how chasing work- OW!"

Mr. Drippy had jabbed Swaine in the thigh with the stick. "An' there's more where that came from, Thief-Face!" he sneered, then continued to poke and smack him with the stick.

"Would you- OW! - quit- Ouch! - it with- Yeow! - the- Ow! -stick, already?!" Swaine finally managed to grab the stick, breaking it in half.

Abyssa stifled another laugh. "I don't know what's funnier- the fact that a fairy beat you with a stick, or managed to chase you up a tree!" she said to the thief.

Swaine gave her a glare. "Do you want to find that Azen or not?!"

"C'mon, guys, lets start walking around." Oliver told the group, believing there had been enough quarrels for the morning. "Denny said he hangs out with Angus sometimes... Maybe we could see if he can introduce us,"

"Yes, then we can go into your house and find the Azen!" Esther agreed.

"Brilliant, Esther, you figure that out by yourself?" Abyssa scoffed, earning another glare, this time from the familiar-tamer. Esther just huffed and walked ahead, the drifter walking behind the group as always.

They had walked around the corner, passing by a couple stores, when someone came running up to them- Myrtle. "Oliver!" she cried out, rushing up. She was smiling, and there seemed to be tears in her eyes. The young wizard barely had time to say 'hello' before she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're back! I was so worried... What happened?"

"I-It's alright, Myrtle. I just... um..." Oliver said awkwardly, blushing as he looked over at the others. Esther was smiling while blushing a bit herself, Swaine had a smirk on his face while shaking his head, and Mr. Drippy was rolling his eyes while muttering 'Good grief, she acts like ya were nearly killed'.

Abyssa, on the other hand, was staring- probably surprised at seeing someone who looked exactly like Esther, as she was looking back and forth between the two.

Myrtle pulled out of the hug, yet still hung on to his shoulders. "Where did you go, Oliver? Please, tell me everything!" she said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well... I ran away, going somewhere pretty far away." Oliver answered.

"Where?"

Oliver bit his lip, trying to think of a response. "Um, well I went through a few places, so I don't really know the name of it. I just know it was really far away. I went to stay with a friend of my mom's, who lived there. His name was Raoul,"

"Really wish he'd pick a different name," Swaine muttered.

"If he lived so far away, how did you meet him?" Myrtle asked.

"I... I actually just went there, without telling him I was coming. Turns out he was busy, so I had to come back," Oliver replied.

"Busy with what?"

"Flippin' heck, this girl needs all th' details, doesn't she?" Mr. Drippy commented.

Myrtle paused, looking around. "Hmm? Odd, I thought I heard something... You were saying, Oliver?"

"He, uh... He had to finish up something he and my mom started, I guess." Oliver said.

"And he wouldn't let you stay?"

Oliver rubbed his arm. "Well, um..."

"He probably wouldn't want you to run from some problem," Swaine spoke up. "He always believed someone should handle their problems themselves, rather than bring it upon others."

Abyssa looked at the thief, curiously.

"He said I should come back, rather than run away." Oliver said, using Swaine's excuse, though felt uncomfortable about lying.

"I'm glad he did... I was so worried something happened to you, and that I wouldn't see you again." Myrtle said, looking down. "A week after you left, I started having dreams about you... only I looked different. My hair was up, and I wore this strange outfit, while you wore that one," she pointed at his other-worldly outfit. "I don't really remember it that well... just that we were travelling together. I know it sounds silly, but... I can't help but feel that it means something,"

Esther blushed again. "She must have been dreaming about me," she whispered.

"No kidding," Swaine replied, rolling his eyes.

"I don't think it's silly," Oliver told her, as they began to walk. "Dreams always have a meaning," he couldn't help but think about his nightmare, but pushed back that thought to focus on the matters at hand. "I'm... I'm sorry I made you all worry. How's Phillip taking it?"

Myrtle huffed. "He's been taking it in stride, claiming you could handle yourself. 'Kids are always running away these days, some of them younger than Olly!' he told me. I bet he was just putting on a tough act, like he always does." she said. "The moment he sees you, he'll probably be ecstatic, but pretend he wasn't ever worried,"

Oliver chuckled. "That does sound like Phillip."

"C'mon, lets head over to the garage and see him- I want to see the look on his face when he sees you're back!" She ran ahead, holding his hand and pulling him along.

"Whoa! Okay, slow down!"

"Hey, wait up!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, as the rest of the group followed.

They walked over to the garage, where Phillip was sitting by his car, solemnly spinning a small sprocket on a work-table, his back to them. Myrtle shushed Oliver, motioning him to duck behind one side of an incomplete car their friend was working on, while she casually walked up to him. "Hi, Phillip. How are you?" she asked.

"Ah, beat it, Stary-Mary. I don't feel like shooting the breeze today," Phillip sneered.

"Oh... I understand. You miss Oliver, don't you?"

Phillip turned and looked at her, glaring. "Hey, it's not about that! I... I just haven't been sleeping good, is all. Like I said, Olly knows how to handle himself- he used to run off all the time, remember? He always came back,"

Myrtle nodded, trying to suppress a smile. "Yes, but... do you think he'll come back soon?"

Phillip scoffed, walking past her, standing by the car. "If he hasn't come back by now, I doubt it."

"Well... what would you do if he was back?"

"What are you talking about? Geez, Myrtle, you're acting weirder than usual!"

Myrtle crossed her arms. "Excuse me for caring about our friend,"

"Hey, I care too! I just hate it when he leaves me out of his plans- why, if he were here now, I'd slug him for taking off!"

Myrtle gave him a look. "Would you? Really?" she gave a nod over to the car.

Oliver stood up, smiling. Phillip looked- then did a double-take, gawking. "WHOA! What the..?! How the...?!"

"Hi, Phillip. Miss me?" Oliver asked. He glanced out the corner of his eye, seeing Esther giggling while Swaine stifled a laugh. Mr. Drippy was occupied messing with tools on the table. Abyssa only shook her head, grinning.

"Olly! Geez! Don't sneak up on me like that! Where've you been?! Everyone thought you vanished off the face of the earth!"

"He said he travelled pretty far," Myrtle said.

"Oh yeah? Where to? Canada? You've been gone over two weeks!"

"I know. It's a long story," Oliver replied.

"Pfft, what's so long about it? You didn't want to get sent away, and ran off on your own instead. Kind of a dumb idea, if you ask me."

"See? He agrees," Abyssa said to the others.

"Shush!" Esther hissed.

"What? He can't hear me,"

"Pipe down, anyway." Swaine remarked, earning a sneer.

"So, what all did you do while you ran off, Olly? ...And why did you put on that weird outfit again?" Phillip asked. "Is that like some sort of coping mechanism you use, like how you always carried around that dopey-looking doll?"

"Dopey?! Take a look in th' mirror, mun!" Drippy snapped.

"I, um... I decided to wear it while travelling," Oliver replied. "So my other clothes wouldn't get messed up,"

"Geez, what a priss. Not to mention, the cops would probably have spotted you easier in that get-up, while you were missing." Phillip remarked. "So, where all did you go?"

"I, um, went to a lot of places, they're hard to name,"

"Ah, didn't pay attention, huh? Oh well, maybe we can drive through 'em again when we finish this baby!" Phillip patted the small car next to him. "Once it gets finished, we'll be cruising all over the country!"

"I'll alert the paramedics," Myrtle quipped.

"Exactly how much longer are they going to chat?" Abyssa asked, growing impatient.

"If you don't want to wait, why don't you walk around the block a few times?" Swaine sneered.

"Yes, let Oliver catch up with everyone, it won't kill you!" Esther added.

Abyssa only turned and walked out, leaning against the wall and deciding to count cars it seemed.

"By the way, Olly, that new family in town is quite the bunch. That kid, Angus, knows a lot about vehicles!" Phillip was saying. "Kind of a wuss, though, he barely talks to anyone. I think the only reason Denny manages to talk to him is because they both go running in the park,"

"Janice and Molly are sweet, too!" Myrtle added. "They always come into the Milk Bar for some treats, and always talk to me. I told them about you, and they'd love to meet you!"

"I was actually thinking about going over and visiting the family, just to get to know them better," Oliver replied.

"Good luck talking to Angus. The only one he'll talk to is some stray cat that's been coming around the porch," Phillip replied. "So! Got any plans, Olly? We can get to work on our car again,"

"I'm, um, actually going to walk around town a little more, let everyone know I'm okay."

"I'll come with you," Myrtle said, taking his hand.

"Same here- there's no way we're going to let you pull a disappearing act on us again! By the way..." Phillip added, then slugged him in the arm. "That's for taking off without me, heh heh."

Myrtle gave him a glare, but smiled at Oliver and they walked out. Behind them, the invisible group followed, Abyssa behind per the norm.

*0*0*0*0*0*

The drifter couldn't help but feel more and more isolated, the longer she walked with the group in the unfamiliar world. They could hardly walk a single block without someone running up and exclaiming how happy they were to see Oliver was alright, let alone asking where he had gone off to, the young wizard having to repeat his alibi over and over. And of course, she was still trying to get over the fact that she was walking with Esther's twin.

Then she looked at Swaine, remembering his comment about something his father said...

She shook her head, taking a deep breath. _It's almost over. You'll have the Azen back, then you can leave. _she kept telling herself.

After two hours, they finally passed by Oliver's house, and the drifter was tempted to sneak in and grab the gem herself.

"Hi, Myrtle! Hi, Phillip!" Came a call, and a girl of age 10 came running up to them from the yard. She had fair skin and strawberry-blonde hair that was tied back in two braids, wearing a nice white dress with a pink ribbon around the waist. With her was a six-year-old girl with short brown hair tied back with a purple headband, wearing overalls and a purple shirt.

"Hi, Molly! Hi, Janice!" Myrtle said, sweetly. "How are you?"

"Good,"

"Look, Molly! It's the boy from the papers!" The six-year-old, Janice, exclaimed while pointing at Oliver.

"Oh, yes, this is Oliver! He came back last night," Myrtle told the two girls.

"Nice to meet you," Oliver said, nodding as he gave a smile.

"He's wearing a funny outfit," Janice whispered to Molly, both girls giggling.

"Oliver used to live in this house before you moved in." Myrtle told them. "He actually wanted to come visit and meet you all,"

"By the way, where's Angus?" Phillip asked. "He's normally hanging around the porch,"

"He's upstairs in his room," Molly answered. "He's been spending his time in there since Anastasia took off,"

"Anastasia?" Oliver questioned.

"That's the name of the kitty he found!" Janice answered.

"Molly! Janice! Breakfast is ready!" came a call from the porch.

"Coming!" Molly called, as she and her sister ran up to the house. "Bye, Myrtle! Bye Oliver! Come by again!" and they went inside.

"Hey, they didn't say 'bye' to me! What's the deal?!" Phillip remarked.

Myrtle looked at her watch, gasping a bit. "Oh my gosh, it's after 9! I need to get to the Milk Bar!" she said.

"I'll come with you. Miss Leila will understand if she knows you've been walking around with me," Oliver assured her.

"Drop by the garage later, Olly. I want to show you some new designs I found in a hot-rod magazine!" Phillip said, taking off the other way. "We've got a lot of work to catch up on!"

"See ya, Phillip!" Oliver called, waving to him, then walked with Myrtle down the street.

The others followed behind, though a bit farther. Esther had a solemn look on her face, which the drifter noticed. "Hey, blondie, what's up?" she asked. "A minute ago, you were all spunky."

"Is everything alright?" Swaine asked her, as well.

"It's just..." Esther began, then let out a sigh. "Well, look at Oliver. After seeing how much his friends care about him, and how at-home he must feel... I can't help but think that this is where he should find his home. Thinking about him having to leave it behind is... well, it's just so sad."

"Oi, don't fret about it, lass. Ya don't want Ollie-boy makin' any more rash decisions," Mr. Drippy replied.

"I know, it's just... He belongs here, doesn't he? Once we're done helping Abyssa, he'll have to come back,"

"But he'll come back to our world, too. He said it was like a second home to him, right?" Swaine assured her. "Plus, remember when we thought the same thing about Mr. Drippy the first time we went to the Fairy Grounds? Then when we tried to ditch him, he came running right back to us."

"Ol' Thief-Face is right! Ollie-boy will keep comin' back, especially wit' all th' trouble we've got on ouer cases already!" Mr. Drippy added.

Esther nodded. "I know... I just think that... he may be happier, if he can stay here." she looked up at Oliver, who was walking hand-in-hand with Myrtle again. She felt a hand on her shoulder, then looked up at Swaine.

The thief gave her a reassuring smile. "He'll be alright, Esther... and if trouble does come his way, we'll be there to back him up, like always." he patted her on the back. "Now, c'mon, lets catch up to him, before he thinks we're trying to ditch him,"

They picked up the pace, going ahead.

Abyssa, however, stood there a moment, looking up at the wizard, and his group of friends. _'Must be nice... _she thought, then continued to follow, hoping they could finish this quest soon.

*0*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: Looks like there's some conflict for the trip, now that Oliver is slightly 'grounded'. Luckily, he has friends to help him out... and Abyssa seems to be feeling envious, but will she let it get to her?**

**And yeah, I did throw in a bit of a Oliver x Myrtle hint in there (oh, like I'm the only one who's done that!) And that won't be the only twist coming up ;)**

**Now for some Reviewer Thanks!**

**OrangeStreakedStar: **Thanks a ton! I haven't played the game yet, but I hope to someday.

**Guest: **Wow, 5 hours? Didn't think the story was that good!; Sorry that Abyssa annoys you, but I appreciate the honesty. Thanks!

**Titanicspaz: **Good question, and maybe in time we will; Glad there was no confusion! I hope the same goes for this chapter too- you wouldn't believe how hard it was to make sure I didn't get 'Esther' and 'Myrtle' mixed up again! XD

**Mike AZ 2: **It is a mystery, but fun thinking about (if his soul-mate were an animal, I wonder what it would be? lol); Actually, the fault once again is on me- I didn't think I gave the agent a specific gender, until I looked back. Maybe I'll just have it where the first agent was just on-call, and they set up another agent to keep checking in on Oliver...? (Or I could just go back and edit it); We all have that feeling from time to time, so you're not alone on that (heck, I've pretty much forgot about half my fics after staring this one), but inspiration will come, it also helps to re-read the story and see if there's something you could bring up.

**Reviews are welcome, as well as nit-picks, but flames shall always be despised (unless it's a new ice-age, so hold off until then!)**


	34. Myrtle's Question

**~Chapter 34~**

**Myrtle's Question**

Oliver, Esther, Swaine, Mr. Drippy, and Abyssa went back to Miss Leila's apartment, after the young wizard had claimed he was the reason Myrtle was late for work, to which Miss Leila completely understood.

Though, there came a problem.

"Oliver, why don't you go change your clothes and help out Myrtle in the shop? I have to run some errands this morning," Miss Leila said.

Oliver nodded. "O-Okay," he replied, looking over at his friends- the drifter giving him a harsh look- as he walked upstairs. "Do you think you guys can get into my house and find the Azen?"

"We'll try, Oliver." Esther promised.

"We will," Abyssa replied, sternly.

Oliver nodded with a sigh, wishing he could join them. Another option would be for the others to hang around town, maybe relax a bit, until he had some spare time and go look around the house with them... but there was a few flaws in that idea. For one thing, he didn't know when he would have spare time, as Myrtle and Phillip would want to hang out with him more often after his 'disappearing act'. Another reason was Abyssa's lack of patience, as the drifter would not want to waste another moment dallying about while they were so close to retrieving the gem.

There were more private reasons as well- involving the stranger that kept appearing in Oliver's dreams. If someone were in Motorville and targetting Oliver, there would be a better chance for him to draw them out, making them believe he were here alone, and stalling them long enough for the others to find the Azen without getting hurt. Of course, that plan had a flaw as well, as the stranger could also target his friends.

Another reason was he would try to find Abyssa's soul-mate, despite it was a long-shot as Swaine had pointed out. He thought about using the 'Foresee' spell, hoping that he could find the drifter's other-half and open her broken heart, mending it and preventing any future trouble she may cause.

The final reason was more personal. As much as he wanted to step foot over that threshold again, he was nervous about re-entering his old house, now that it was occupied by strangers. It would be the same home... but someone else's, filled with different furniture, a few rooms possibly re-done. Thinking about it made him feel mellow, as it would remind him that it was no longer his home...

"Oliver, what's taking so long?" Myrtle called to him from downstairs. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll be down soon!" Oliver called back, quickly changing into a blue shirt and jeans and putting his other-wordly items in his pack, locking them in the trunk and heading downstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alright, ya lot, if we're goin' to do this, we're goin' to do it right!" Mr. Drippy stated as the group approached the house. "We'll have to be real sneaky, like, go in th' back way. Abby, ye an' Esthy-girl search 'round upstairs, there's 'bout two or three rooms up there; Thief-Face, ya can search downstairs- try not to steal anythin' else; an' I'll scout 'round outside like, 'n' keep watch for any suspicious characters."

"Um... I thought people couldn't see or hear us. What's with all the stealth?" Abyssa questioned.

"Well, now, ya can't be too careful, can ye?"

"Lets just get looking," Swaine sighed.

They walked towards the house, slipping through the back door. Molly and Janice were sitting in the backyard, playing with dolls. When they heard the screen door open and close, they looked over. "Hmm, I thought I heard something," Molly said.

"Me too. Must be Angus sneaking around," Janice replied. Molly shrugged, and they went back to their dolls.

Esther looked around the house. The last time they had been in here, they had been searching for Pea... how long ago it had been, she realized, as she looked around now. The kitchen had a new table, a bit longer with six chairs; The living room had more of a flowery-patterned couch with two matching chairs, a circular coffee-table, and pictures of the new family lining the walls; and the upstairs...

She barely recognized Oliver's room. Despite having been in it only once when searching for Pea, she remembered the desk, the one bed, the rug, and the small table... but now, there were two beds, with blankets printed with pictures of ponies or teddy-bears, the carpet a light purple, and flowery curtains hanging in the window, and two white dressers placed on two sides of the room.

How sad Oliver would feel, seeing his room had changed so much! It was enough to make Esther wince, but she shook her head. _It'll be alright, Esther... Oliver wouldn't want you to get upset over the past. _she told herself, and stepped into the room.

She felt like a criminal, snooping around other people's property. For a moment, she felt like Swaine- such a thought made her shudder- as she poked around the room, looking in the closet, or the toy-box that stood on the other side of the wall, figuring one of the girls may have found it and made it part of their play-jewelry.

Finding nothing, she walked out into the hall, heading to the room that used to belong to Oliver's mother. It had been turned into Angus' room- she didn't have to look inside, for the door was locked. A sign that the boy really appreciated his own privacy.

Abyssa walked out of the parent's room, located on the other side of the hall. It had been a guest-room, but was now furnished with a lovely bed, dark-green carpet, and cream-colored walls. "Nothing in there," the drifter sighed.

"No luck here, either." Esther replied, and looked over at Angus' room. "And that door's locked, as well."

Abyssa scoffed, reached into her leg-pocket, and pulled out her pocket-knife, clicking a button and making the pick-lock appear. "Watch and learn, blondie,"

"Wait! He might hear you!"

"He'll just hear the lock, not us. Sheesh, Esther, for someone who's been here before, you sure don't hold on to information well," she picked the lock and with a soft *click*, opened it.

"Huh? Who's there?" came a voice, and Esther gasped.

"Relax, he can't see or hear us, remember?" Abyssa scoffed.

A young boy with pale skin, platinum-blonde hair, and soft brown eyes looked out, staring right at them. The drifter arched an eyebrow, somewhat drawn to his soft gaze, like that of a young child... but she ignored it, looking past him into the room, hoping to see some sort of sign.

Angus looked up and down the hall, sighing and shaking his head. "Molly and Janice must be pulling my leg again... stupid girls," he muttered, closing the door and locking it again.

The drifter sighed. "So much for checking that room,"

"C'mon, lets see how Swaine is doing," Esther suggested, and they walked down the hall and back downstairs.

Swaine was looking in the living room closet, but with no luck. Esther and Abyssa walked over. "No sign of it anywhere," he sighed. "Alicia must've been an expert at hiding things..."

"Oh, I'm sure." Abyssa sneered... then began to feel around Swaine's coat, checking his pockets.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing?!" he shoved her away.

"Just making sure you're not trying to pull an act like last time."

"Oh, for goodness sakes! You honestly think that he'd do something like that again?" Esther snapped. "He's changed! Can't you accept that?!"

Abyssa only sneered, ignoring the question and walking towards the kitchen.

Esther fumed, clenching her fists. "You know, I didn't think I'd ever meet another girl who irritates me more than you... God forbid I meet anyone worse than that one," Swaine muttered.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think I'd meet anyone worse than you, either... and I hope SHE'S as bad as it gets!" Esther responded.

They followed the drifter into the kitchen, when Mr. Drippy came in. "Any luck?" he asked them.

"None... Mr. Drippy, you knew Alicia better than the rest of us. Would you know where she would keep the Azen?" Swaine asked.

"Th' flippin' heck I know, mun. I've been a doll since before Alicia faced Shadar, y'know- otherwise, I'd have pointed it out to Ollie-Boy the day I met him!"

"So, where should we look next, then?" Esther asked.

"We've already searched every room. Chances are, Alicia buried it in the yard." Swaine replied.

"Though o' that already, mun. I would've sensed it, if it were near." Mr. Drippy replied.

"Wait... you can SENSE it?" Abyssa questioned.

"Aye, but only at close-range, like. Chances are, Alicia probably hid it somewhere else, rather than her own house!"

Abyssa clenched her fists...

"Um, we didn't check EVERY room," Esther spoke up. "Angus is staying in Alicia's old room... but we couldn't get inside. Abyssa picked the lock, but that alerted him... and he just locked it again."

"It has to be in there, then. There's nowhere else to look!" Swaine replied.

"If it's even here..." Abyssa remarked, giving Mr. Drippy a harsh glance.

"So, we'll have to wait for Angus to get out of his room, then." Esther sighed.

"And God knows how long that will be," Swaine added, pacing. "Chances are, he stays up there all day!"

"Guess we'll have to wait around then, en't it so?" Mr. Drippy said.

"What about Oliver?" Esther pointed out.

"From the way things are going, he might be too busy to notice we're gone," Abyssa remarked.

Esther shot her a glare. "No, I meant what if he could talk to the family? He could say he left something here before moving out, and wants to find it- maybe someone came across it while they were moving in, and has it?"

"You just really want that wizard boy around, don't you?"

Swaine shot her a glare that outmatched Esther's. "Considering he's the only one willing to help you, I'd keep your mouth shut!" he snapped, heading for the door. "Otherwise, you can look for that damn gem by yourself!"

*Slam!*

He was outside before the drifter could make a retort.

Esther looked at Abyssa, huffed, then followed the thief along with Mr. Drippy, closing the door a little more quietly.

Abyssa sighed. _Sheesh, point something out, and everyone bites my head off. _she thought.

There were footsteps, and she noticed Angus at the top of the stairs. Reacting fast, she quickly ran up them, passing him as she raced down the hall, entering his room. It was a plain room with cream-colored carpeting, a bed with a dark-blue cover, nightstand, dresser, and closet.

She looked down the hall- Angus seemed to have gone downstairs. Quickly, she looked in the closet, the drawers, under the bed...

"Angus!" came a woman's shout. "What are you doing with that knife?! I thought I told you never to take it out!"

"I-I thought I heard the front door slam- twice! Molly and Janice were in the backyard, and I knew you wouldn't be back until after work..." came Angus' voice. "I thought there was a daytime burglar or something..."

"Oh honestly, Angus! Would you stop being so paranoid?! Molly and Janice probably just came through the back door and went out the front to go to a friend's house! Now put up that knife, and go to your room! Sneaking about with that blade out... honestly!"

Angus came back upstairs into the room, Abyssa stepping out just in time for him to shut the door and lock it once again.

_And it's back to square one... _the drifter thought, walking down the hall and out the front door, closing it quietly.

The others were outside waiting, yet they only gave her a glance, then walked along. She followed them, all of them staying silent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oliver managed to get a break an hour later, sitting in the bathroom, telling Myrtle he would be back in a few minutes. He decided to try the 'Foresee' Spell.

First, he practiced it by seeing how his friends were doing. They were walking around town, it looked like- Esther looking through some clothes in a shop window, while Mr. Drippy observed a T-bird convertible, and Swaine was leaning against the wall, messing with his gun, checking to make sure it was well-loaded. Abyssa was leaning against a streetlight, staring off into the distance. Apparently, they had no luck finding the Azen, and were just waiting for him to return.

Oliver decided to cast the spell again... unfortunately, he was running low on magic. 'Foresee' obviously took a large amount, and he would need to either rest or drink some coffee in order to use it again.

He sighed, going back down to the shop. Myrtle was sweeping around, and he stood behind the register. A couple customers came in, bought some milk and bread, but that was it for a while, and things were starting to grow dull. So dull, in fact, that Myrtle started stacking/re-stacking groceries on display.

"Kind of a slow day, isn't it?" Myrtle asked. "I figured everyone would be stocking up, since it's supposed to be snowing, soon."

Oliver nodded. It was already November, yet Motorville was one of those towns that barely got much snow- just chilly days. But around December, there would always be one or two blizzards, leading everyone to stock up on groceries so they wouldn't have to go out in the snowy weather. "I'm sure the pace will pick up," he told Myrtle. "We're only two weeks into November,"

"True,"

There was a minute of silence. Oliver looked outside, wondering if the others would be coming back around soon.

"Oliver... might I ask you something?"

He looked over at her, nodding. "What is it?"

Myrtle paused, looking around to make sure no one was coming in. "Well... Do you remember a long time ago, when I said you were magic?" she brought up.

Oliver blinked, surprised. "Um, yeah."

"Well... I still believe it. You said odd things about people's hearts... yet, somehow, you managed to do so much for them- like what you did for Denny."

He didn't know what to say for a moment, but when she didn't continue, he asked, "Why do you bring it up?"

Myrtle shifted a bit. "You wore that same outfit- the cape, and vest, and everything... I haven't seen you wear it for months, until now, and... well, I was wondering if it linked to you running away. Because, I noticed you always seemed to 'vanish', yet always be back in Motorville so quick." She walked over to him, looking at him seriously. "Oliver... can your magic take you places?"

He felt his throat run dry all of a sudden. "Uh, well..."

*Ding Ding!* went the door, as Miss Leila stepped in. "I'm back! Thank you for watching the store, kids." she said, setting her purse behind the counter. She then noticed Oliver's face was blushing, and Myrtle shyly stepping away. "Hmm... what were you two up to?"

"Nothing, we were just talking," Oliver said quickly.

"Yes, that's all." Myrtle agreed.

Miss Leila chuckled. "Oh, now don't try to pull the wool over my eyes, you two. You two have been awfully close, so it's not really surprising to me." she said. "But, if you wouldn't mind, could you hold back on the puppy-love until after the shop closes? I don't want you two falling behind in your work, hee hee."

Oliver blushed deeper, Myrtle doing the same. "We were just talking, Miss Leila, honest!"

"Okay, okay, no need to get sensitive about it. If you say you were just talking, I'll go with it. I was just teasing a bit," she checked the toll so far. "Hmm, been a slow morning, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, only two people came in so far." Oliver replied, still blushing.

"I see. ...Well, I suppose I could let you two take the morning off. But be back here after noon, just in case things pick up,"

"Yes ma'am, thank you." Myrtle said, and she and Oliver walked out. "So... um... want to go to the park? We could continue our talk there,"

"Um, okay, I'll meet you there. I want to do something real quick," Oliver replied.

Myrtle nodded solemnly. "Okay." she then walked off.

Oliver sighed heavily, wishing he could tell her the truth. But right now, he had another subject to deal with...

...The fact that his friends happened to walk inside the store with Miss Leila, hearing every word of her comments. Swaine was still trying to stifle a laugh, and Mr. Drippy was shaking his head. "Oi, what was that woman thinkin', Ollie-boy dating girls already? He's already got a lot on his mind, don't ya mun?" the fairy said to him.

"Pffft ha ha ha! I wouldn't have suspected such a match!" Swaine laughed.

Esther placed her hands on her hips. "Oh? And why wouldn't Myrtle be a nice girlfriend for Oliver?" she demanded.

"...You mean besides the fact (hee hee) that she looks- _just like you_! Ha ha ha!"

It was Esther's turn to blush this time. "That's not funny, Swaine!"

"Oh brother..." Abyssa sighed, shaking her head.

"So... um... what happened with the searching?" Oliver asked.

"We couldn't find a trace anywhere in your house, meaning either one of those new family members must've found it first, or your mother hid it in a more discrete spot. ...Did she ever go anywhere else?"

Oliver shook his head. "Not that I remember..."

"Maybe you could ask one of the family members." Esther said, while Swaine was still stifling a laugh. "Tell them you're looking for a necklace that belonged to your mother, that you forgot to grab before you moved out, and you'd reallylike it- stop laughing Swaine! I told you it's not funny!"

Swaine cleared his throat. "Anyway- yeah, Azen, lets get to it," he said quickly.

"Miss Leila did give me time off this morning, but I have to be back before noon," Oliver said.

"A wizard with a curfew- what's next?" Abyssa commented.

"Don't forget, Myrtle wants to meet... you in the..." Swaine began to joke, and busted out laughing. "Okay, how can I NOT laugh at that?! Seriously?!"

"Swaine!" Esther snapped. "I swear, if you don't drop it RIGHT NOW, I'm going to wake you up every morning with a _Cacophony_!"

"L-Lets hurry," Oliver said quickly, and the group walked to the house, the young wizard hoping the thief would resist causing a conflict.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Okay, this chapter got sloppy, please forgive me :P But the next chapter will be more promising... and might unlock an answer to part of the mystery.**

**Also, I'm making fan-art for the story (if anyone's interested, my penname is She-Wolf91 on DeviantArt), so... there's a bonus for you all. **

**Anyway, here's the Reviewer Thanks!**

**OrangeStreakedStar: **Niice sneakiness ;)

**Titanicspaz: **Oh, there will be... but I'm saving it for later ;)

**Ally: **Again, thank you for the nit-picks :D

**Mike AZ 2: **You know... I didn't realize how Esther's hair was really done, until I had to look up more images for fan-art references; Yeah, sometimes I just throw in conflict just to make the plot more interesting; And I notice you've got your NNK story up, and I can't wait to check it out!

**Please review, nit-pick if you must (because Lord knows I need it), but don't flame. Flames lead to wars, and wars lead to poor Hollywood re-enactments- yes, I believe we ALL want to avoid those. **


	35. Angus

**~Chapter 35~**

**Angus**

The group walked up to the front door, and Oliver couldn't help but feel strange about having to knock on his own door. Janice answered it. "Hello, Oliver! ...Where's your funny outfit?" she asked, curiously.

"Um, I changed... Are your parents home?" he asked.

"Just our mum. She's in the kitchen, washing dishes."

"Okay, can you ask her if it would be alright for me to come inside? I have a question to ask,"

Janice nodded. She turned and, rather than walking to the kitchen, called across the room, "Mum! Oliver's at the door! He wants to ask you something!"

Janice, Molly, and Angus' mother- a woman with long brown hair and green eyes- walked in. "Ah, so you're Oliver," she said as she approached the door, smiling warmly. "Janice and Molly were telling me about you just this morning. It's nice to meet you,"

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am,"

"Please, come in. You lived in this house before us, I heard."

"Uh-huh," Oliver looked around at all the new furniture, pictures, and decor, feeling like a stranger in his own... well, ex-home. He looked up the stairs, seeing Angus was walking by, looking down at him.

"Well, now, what would you like to ask?"

"I, um, I believe I left something here," Oliver handed her the picture of the Azen, which Abyssa had let him borrow. For some reason, when someone from the otherworld handed him an object, it became visible in his possession- his wand and other magical items being exceptions, as they only appeared as simple objects such as a stick or toys. But things like pictures, jewels, or clothes appeared normally. He didn't know why, and figured he would have to ask Mr. Drippy about it later.

Janice and her mother looked at the picture, and even Angus looked over the railing to get a good glance. "What's this?" Janice asked.

"It's a necklace that belonged to my mom," Oliver replied. "I think I left it behind when I was moving out... Have any of you seen it?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure." The mother replied.

"I'd remember seeing a necklace that pretty, but Molly and I never saw it anywhere," Janice added.

"We moved some of the old furniture down to the basement. Perhaps it's in one of the old dressers- you're welcome to search down there, if you'd like."

"Thank you," Oliver replied, walking down to the basement, Janice following.

There was a door in the side of the stairs that lead down to the basement. Oliver had seldom gone down there back when he and his mother lived in the house- it was just a large room with a concrete floor and a furnace, the whole place filled with cobwebs in the corners, a few mouse-holes in the walls, and a dusty fold-up table. The only time they ever went down to the basement was during a storm, or to store things such as old toys and clothes Oliver had outgrown.

Walking down there now, there was less space than before. The family had placed Alicia's dresser, the old table, chairs, and other furniture on one side of the room, while her old clothes had been placed in boxes that were stacked in the corner. The family probably didn't notice they were buying a 'well-furnished' house and, since they had their own furniture, moved everything to the basement, perhaps planning to sell it in the spring. Such a thought made Oliver wish he could take everything with him... But, a part of him knew his mother had left enough for him, and such material items were not worth worrying about.

"Alright, lets get searching," Swaine spoke up, when Oliver remained silent.

The young wizard jumped- he almost forgot his other-world friends were with him. He nodded, walking over to a dresser, searching the drawers.

Janice assisted him, poking through the couch cushions (Unknown to her, Esther was doing the same to the chairs behind it). "That necklace must really be worth something. It's so beautiful," she said to him. "And to know you really want to find it, it must be very valuable,"

"More than you think, kid." Abyssa replied, despite the little girl couldn't hear her. She was looking in an old wardrobe, seeing only a few gowns that Alicia possibly worn for special occasions.

"Yeah... my mom kept it for several years," Oliver replied. "It really meant a lot to her,"

Janice walked over, holding up her wrist, showing a colorful bead-bracelet. "I understand. See this? My grandma made me this bracelet last year, before she passed away. I've kept it with me ever since."

"Aww, how sweet!" Esther commented, smiling.

Janice froze. "Huh? Did you hear that?" she looked around, as if spooked.

"Um, no. I didn't hear anything," Oliver replied, innocently.

"I did... I thought I heard a voice. I hope it's not the ghost!"

"...the ghost?"

Janice nodded. "Yeah... Angus says he sees and hears things others can't, like ghosts or something." she gasped, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to talk about it. Mum and dad get really upset,"

"That's okay. It probably came from outside or something, no need to get scared," Oliver finished checking all the drawers, then sighed. "It's not in here,"

"It's not in any of the boxes either." Swaine answered, he and Mr. Drippy closing the top of a box.

"Not in the furniture, either," Esther added.

"It's not anywhere..." Abyssa sighed, bitterly.

"I'm sorry... If I see it anywhere, I'll let you know," Janice told him, as they walked up the steps, out of the basement.

"Did you find it?" The mother asked.

"No... I guess she might have put it somewhere else," Oliver replied.

"We'll keep an eye out for it,"

Oliver thanked them, then he and the group walked out of the house. "So much for that... Now what do we do?" Swaine asked.

"Aye, we searched th' whole house- if it's in there, Alicia must've hid it good!" Mr. Drippy said.

"We didn't search everywhere, though. We still need to get a good look inside Angus' room," Abyssa replied.

"But how can we search Angus' room, if he won't let anyone in?" Oliver questioned.

"Well, first of all, you could try asking me, rather than asking your imaginary friends," came a voice.

Everyone turned, seeing Angus standing behind them. In the sunlight, he looked more pale than Esther and Abyssa first saw.

Oliver gave a jolt. "Angus! I-I didn't see you..." he stammered.

"Yeah, whatever. Why do you want to sneak around the house to look for some necklace, anyway?" Angus demanded.

"It... It belonged to my mom, and I really need it back..."

"'Need' it back? What would a dude 'need' a necklace for?"

"I'm not liking this kid's attitude..." Abyssa sneered.

"It's just... It would mean a lot if I could find it," Oliver told Angus, calmly.

"So much that you'd break into someone's house and snoop around?" Angus pressed.

"I didn't sneak in!"

"Yeah right... I heard someone enter and leave the house this morning. And suddenly you're coming around, asking to look for something. From what I can guess, this necklace is worth quite a bit, if you're so desperate to find it!"

Swaine eyed the kid. "Guys," he whispered. "Either this kid is jumpy about intruders, or he knows where the necklace is!"

"What makes you think that?" Esther asked.

"Just listen to him- questioning Oliver's intentions, figuring that gem is worth something..."

"Like he's trying to strike a bargain!" Abyssa finished.

"I just really want it back, that's all." Oliver told Angus, while listening to his friends. "If you can help me find it, I'd appreciate it,"

Angus rubbed his chin. "You would, huh?" he replied, slyly. "Maybe I _could_ help... if you help me out, first."

"Got it in one," Swaine scoffed.

"What do you need help with?" Oliver asked.

"First... you have to promise not to laugh. One chuckle, and I'll deck you!" Angus told him.

Oliver raised his hand as if taking an oath. "I won't!"

Angus paused, as if thinking twice about asking a favor, while looking around to make sure no one else was around to hear, then turned back to Oliver. "There's this cat I'm trying to catch. It's really shy though- the farthest it's come was the front porch. One day I was reading out here, and it was close enough for me to pet it... but it took off and hasn't come back since. If you find that cat for me, and manage to catch it and bring it back, I'll help you find that necklace."

"That's it? Find a stupid cat?" Abyssa questioned.

"Something doesn't sound right..." Swaine said quietly.

"Alright. What does it look like?" Oliver asked.

"It has yellow eyes, black fur, with a gray face, paws, stomach, and a white tip on its tail." Angus told him. "You can't miss it,"

Oliver nodded. "Okay, I'll look around. She might be over by Rusty's garage- Miss Leila's cat, Timmy Toldrum, once went there to hunt mice,"

"Alright. Good luck, Oliver... you'll need it," With that, Angus went back inside.

"What a cheeky kid!" Esther huffed as they turned and walked. "If he wanted to ask us a favor, he just needed to ask!"

"Yeah, and what makes him think Oliver could sneak around his house? No offense, but you're not that stealthy," Abyssa replied.

"He managed to sneak up and catch you off-guard," Swaine retorted.

"I'm pretty sure he used a spell! That doesn't count!"

"How does that _not_ count?!"

"Guys, calm down. Lets go look for that cat, quick." Oliver said, looking at his watch. "We've only got an hour before I have to go back to the Milk Bar."

"Right, lets split up and look!" Esther suggested.

"Splitting up a lot today, en't we?" Mr. Drippy commented. "Right-o, then! Lets get searchin'!"

"Right. Abyssa, you can come with Mr. Drippy and me. We'll check by the park and Rusty's garage. Swaine, Esther, you guys check the alleys around the neighborhood. We'll meet back at the Milk Bar in a couple hours,"

"Lets get moving, then," Swaine agreed.

*0*0*0*0*0*

The park was right by Town Square, made up of a few trees, a fountain, and concrete-brick walking paths that went in a circle. From time to time, Oliver had always noticed a stray dog or cat passing through or lounging around, so it was a good guess the cat would be around there.

Of course, the first thing he saw first was Myrtle, sitting on a bench. "Oliver!" she called, waving to him.

"Oh man, I almost forgot!" Oliver scolded himself.

"Ah, you go meet up with your friend. I'll look for that cat," Abyssa scoffed.

"Oi, don't forget about me, lass!" Mr. Drippy told her.

"Sure thing, Mr. Dingy,"

Mr. Drippy fumed, his yellowish complexion turning red. "DRIPPY! Oi, never mind, mun!"

Oliver walked over to Myrtle. "Sorry I took so long," he said to her.

"It's alright. We still have a while until we have to head back," Myrtle replied, kindly.

Oliver sat down beside her, at first sheepish as he remembered their conversation not too long ago. "S-So, um... about what you said..."

Myrtle cringed. "Yes... I'm sorry. You must think I'm a weirdo for bringing it up,"

"I don't think that! I mean... well, I just didn't know how to reply."

She hung her head low. "It's alright, you don't have to pretend. It's just... all that happened last summer, all you did... it just seemed like magic. And how you disappeared and reappeared so quick, I just thought it had something to do with it." she looked at him. "Be honest with me, Oliver... do you think I'm crazy?"

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. He had been running around town in some other-world get-up, talking about 'giving' and 'taking' heart, and Myrtle was asking if he thought _she_ was crazy? "I don't think that at all! Actually... I should tell you the reason behind it."

Myrtle nodded. "Go ahead,"

Oliver took a deep breath- he couldn't tell her the whole story, about travelling to the other world, otherwise he would sound more crazy than she thought herself to be. Instead, he decided to 'tweak' the truth. "I was doing and saying everything because of my mom... After she died, I was lost in grief. But, one day I managed to move on. You see... there's these tricks she used to overcome broken-hearted feelings, and I managed to learn them myself as a coping mechanism."

"By talking about giving and taking hearts?"

"Well, yeah... it's like taking some high-spirited feelings and sharing them with others. You know how whenever Phil gets mad, he acts mad around one of us and we start to feel mad, too? That's what it's like, except with more positive feelings. As for the magic parts, well... I got them from this... um... book,"

"What kind of book?"

Oliver took a deep breath. "It's about another world... and it includes a story about a wizard who was like me,"

*0*0*0*0*0*

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Esther called soothingly, as she and Swaine looked down the third alley they came across. They looked behind every trash-can, dumpster, or discarded box, but no sign of the cat.

"Was it a black cat with a gray face and white tips, or a gray cat with a white face and black tips?" Swaine asked, trying to remember.

"Black fur, gray face, and a white tip on its tail,"

"Alright, and green eyes, right?"

"Yellow! Honestly, Swaine, did you pay attention to anything?"

Swaine gave her a look. "Excuse me for not grasping every detail, but that welp was acting strange... Why does he want this cat so badly? I think he's just messing with Oliver,"

"Everyone said he likes to keep to himself... maybe he just wants a pet so he won't feel so lonely,"

"But Denny's hung out with him! If he didn't want to feel alone, why not hang out with more friends, rather than shut everyone out? There's something odd about him,"

Esther sighed. "I don't know... lets just keep looking. Once we find that cat, maybe we'll find some answers,"

Swaine shook his head, still suspicious. They walked out of the alley, going across the street and looking in an alley...

Seeing a cat digging through the trash, matching the description of the feline they had to find. "There it is!" he exclaimed, running over.

"Swaine, wait!" Esther told him.

Too late. The cat heard them, let out a hiss, and scratched Swaine on the hand when he reached for it, before shooting off. "Ow! Bloody hell...!" Swaine cursed, rubbing his hand.

"Serves you right for scaring it away! C'mon, lets follow it _quietly_, before it ends up disappearing again,"

Swaine muttered something under his breath, but followed Esther down the sidewalk, once again keeping his eyes open for the cat. _I wonder if Angus wanted that cat dead or alive... _he thought, bitterly.

*0*0*0*0*0*

"...and in the end, the world managed to be saved, just as Lucien had wanted." Oliver finished telling Myrtle.

Myrtle rubbed her chin, having been listening. "I see... So, you were worried you'd end up like Lucien, who gave in to his despair and became the Dark Djinn, spreading despair and breaking hearts. But instead, you decided to be more like this 'Pure-Hearted One', who went around to mend broken-hearts with his magic!" she said.

"Yeah... That's exactly who I want to be. I decided to move on with my life, and 'share heart' with those who need it."

Myrtle smiled. "And I'm one of the greatful ones. If it weren't for you, I'd still be locked inside my room!" she then pondered a moment. "But, one thing I still don't understand... You managed to disappear and reappear out of nowhere. How did you do that?"

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... you know how magicians always manage to pull off disappearing tricks, and reappear somewhere else? It's like that,"

Myrtle giggled. "A magician! Well, that clears up a lot!" she then took his hand. "I'm glad you told me everything, Oliver... and, even if it doesn't seem real, I still believe you're magic."

Oliver blushed, smiling. "Thank you," he cleared his throat. "We'd better get back to the Milk Bar, it's almost noon."

Myrtle nodded, and they walked along. While she wasn't looking, Oliver waved to Mr. Drippy and Abyssa, who were looking up a tree for any cats, signalling them that he had to head back. "Go ahead, Ollie-boy! We'll keep on searchin' and meet ya in an houer!" the Lord High Lord of the Fairies called.

As Oliver walked, he saw Swaine and Esther running down the block... chasing a cat! "Oliver! Coming your way!" Swaine called.

Oliver gasped, running forth and reaching to grab the cat, but it shot between his legs-

*THUD!*

Esther and Swaine barely had time to slow down, all of them colliding! "Oliver!" Myrtle gasped.

"Ow... If this keeps up, I'm going to need armor just to take a walk!" Swaine groaned.

"Is everyone alright?" Esther asked, rubbing her head.

Myrtle knelt down beside Oliver. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"...check the brakes, Phil..." Oliver groaned, delusional. Myrtle helped him stand up, while Esther and Swaine did the same. "What happened?"

"I don't know- you ran after that cat, and suddenly you fell backwards! You must have slipped or something,"

"Slipped, my right eye..." Swaine muttered.

"Why were you trying to catch that cat, anyway?"

"I'm, um, trying to catch it for Angus," Oliver said. "I figured it would cheer him up a bit, help him get out more,"

Myrtle nodded. "Molly and Janice did say he liked cats. Too bad you didn't catch it... that poor little thing needs a good home,"

They continued on to the Milk Bar, Swaine and Esther following, all of them deciding they'd try to catch that cat later.

*0*0*0*0*0*

Abyssa was checking by Rusty's garage, Mr. Drippy having lead her there. So far, no sign of the cat.

"Oi, this is a hard task, en't it?" The fairy stated as they looked under a car. "Haven't had this much trouble searchin' for a cat since Ollie-boy an' I had to save King Tom down in Ding Dong Well!"

Abyssa ignored him, going around the corner and looking in an alley.

Something ran by her- the cat!

Carefully, she approached it, quietly...

"Atta girl, Abby! Ya found it!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, coming around the corner.

The cat jumped a bit, then scurried under a dumpster.

Abyssa gave Mr. Drippy a glare. "Would you keep your mouth shut?! Flippin' dammit, I nearly had it!" she snarled.

Mr. Drippy crossed his arms. "Pardon my enthusiasm," he sneered.

"Just. Be. Quiet." Abyssa then crawled on her hands and knees, looking under the dumpster and spotting the cat, who gave a small hiss. "Why don't you make yourself useful, and tell your wizard-friend I've found the dumb cat."

"Sure thing, lass." Mr. Drippy hopped off.

The cat stared at Abyssa, who stared back, as if they were both having a staring contest.

*0*0*0*0*0*

The Milk Bar had picked up the pace in business by the time Oliver and Myrtle got back, both of them quickly getting back to work once they saw the long line at the register, assisting customers when needed.

Esther and Swaine decided to wait outside, both of them eating a couple sandwiches while they waited for their wizard-friend to get done with his work. The thief had bandages on his hand from where the cat scratched him, having told Esther that using any healing items on 'a tiny scrape' would be a waste.

"I swear, the minute we get back to our world, I'm going back to Hamelin to relax," Swaine muttered. "All this trouble... just for a stupid necklace!"

"It'll be over soon, Swaine," Esther assured him.

"Not soon enough... Why are we chasing a damn cat for?! Angus can't see us- lets just sneak back into his house and search his room while he's not around! He hangs around that porch too, right? We can wait until we're outside, and snag the Azen wherever he's hiding it, and high-tail it back to our world before he even notices it's missing!"

Esther shook her head. "No, otherwise he might blame Oliver for sneaking in and stealing it. Plus, remember what happened to the pirates? They stole it, and ended up cursed."

"But Angus isn't it's keeper- Alicia was! And I'm pretty sure she left it behind for Oliver to find,"

"True... but Angus _found_ it, just as Alicia had, so now he's its keeper until he gives it to Oliver."

"That can't possibly count! ...Can it?"

"Oi, it can," said Mr. Drippy, as the Lord High Lord of the Fairies came up to them, having heard their conversation. "See, th' Azen can be passed down from person to person like, so that if one keeper dies, another can inherit it."

"But, Alicia never passed it down to anyone!" Esther pointed out.

"Aye, true, but ya forgot- Abby-girl's still alive. Since she was the original keeper, she can inherit it!" He then gave a jolt. "Ai! Abby-girl! I nearly forgot! She's cornered that cat back in an alley!"

"She caught it?" Swaine questioned.

"Ah, no, I don't think so. When I left, they were locked in gazes. She sent me here to get th' rest o' ya,"

"Excellent! We can tell Oliver! He can use one of his spells to talk to the cat, and-" Esther begain to exclaim.

"Hold it... something doesn't sound right," Swaine spoke up, rubbing his chin. "Abyssa wouldn't send for our help just to catch a cat. That wretch is too stuck-up for such a thing!"

Esther paused, thinking about this- Abyssa was an independent one, only accepting their help because the fate of the world hung in the balance... But catching a cat sounded too simple. Why would she send for help? "You mean, she might pull something?!"

"If I'm wrong, then may lightening strike me dead. C'mon!" Swaine headed down the street.

"Oi, wait up! Let me lead th' way!" Mr. Drippy called, showing them the way to the alley.

"You guys go ahead, I'll tell Oliver!" Esther called to them, then entered the store. Only a couple customers remained, and Oliver was wiping the counter to clean dust off it. Esther walked over, keeping her voice low, despite no one could hear her. "Oliver, we've got a problem. Abyssa's trying to catch... or already caught... the cat!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Oliver whispered, while looking over to make sure no one was looking at him. The customers were browsing, Miss Leila was placing money in the register, and Myrtle was showing a customer where certain groceries were. "I mean, if she catches it, we can give it to Angus."

Esther shook her head. "I don't think she's going to wait on us. She might try to deliver it herself... and might do something drastic!"

Oliver's eyes widened. "Alright, give me a minute," he then walked over to Miss Leila. "Um, Miss Leila? I think I forgot something at the park, can I go retrieve it real quick?"

"What did you lose?" Miss Leila asked.

"Um... My hankerchief. I took it out to wipe my brow, and set it down somewhere. I have some dollars tied up in it,"

"Alright, but hurry back. And next time, try to keep track of your things,"

"Thank you, ma'am," Oliver then walked out, Esther following, and they both ran down the street.

Neither of them noticed Myrtle's suspicious glance, as she wondered what Oliver was really up to... as she always did.

*0*0*0*0*0*

Oliver sent Esther into the apartment to grab Astra and his Wizard's Companion, in case they had to cast a spell to subdue Abyssa again (and maybe the cat). He couldn't risk going in and being spotted by Miss Leila if she were to go into the apartment. While the familiar-tamer went to retrieve their items, he kept an eye out for the drifter, and their friends...

...seeing an odd sight.

To other people in his world, it would just look like a cat walking down the sidewalk calmly... but to other-worldly eyes, Abyssa was walking next to it, a rope around the cat's abdomen, which the drifter was using to lead it along!

_So she did catch the cat! _Oliver thought, running over. "Abyssa!" he called.

She paused. "What?" she asked.

"What are you doing?"

She arched an eyebrow. "I'm taking this cat to Angus, what's it look like?"

"But he can't see you!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm aware of that, Oliver. I figured I'd try a more simple approach- the kid spends a lot of time in his room. I'll open the window and throw the cat in there, that'll distract him long enough for me to find out where he's hiding the Azen, snatch it, and ditch the kid."

"But... he's expecting me to deliver it. He won't expect me to throw it through a window!"

"Hey, it doesn't matter how it's delivered. He gets his pet, I get the Azen, and we all get back to our lives." she continued walking.

Oliver followed. "I'm still coming with you. Angus might have hidden it somewhere only he knows about... Or, he might not even have it! He could have been bluffing!"

Abyssa scoffed. "If he was, then I'll just turn the cat loose and you can call the deal off. But I know he's got it, Oliver... I could tell it by the look in his eyes," she clenched the rope, her eyes turning dark. "The same look of a kid who wanted to keep it hidden, but instead let it fall into the hands of a stranger..." she trudged on, quickening her pace.

Oliver still followed, forgetting about Esther for a moment as he tried to keep up, wanting to try and talk some sense into the drifter.

*0*0*0*0*0*

"Dammit! How can she be so quick?!" Swaine panted as he and Mr. Drippy stopped at the corner, having been running around, trying to track the drifter. "Especially if she's carrying a feisty cat!"

"I dunno... but 'soon as we get back home, remind me to take up joggin'! Oi, it used to be a lot easier keepin' up wit' everyone... I'm outta shape..." Mr. Drippy groaned.

Esther came out just then, Swaine noticing her first. "Esther! Where's Oliver?"

"I don't know," Esther replied, carrying Astra and the Wizard's Companion. "He sent me inside to get his things, but somehow vanished!" She looked around. "You don't... you don't suppose something bad happened to him, do you?"

"Lets look around, he couldn't have gotten far!"

They ran down the street, keeping their eyes open for Oliver, as well as Abyssa. Luckily, they spotted them around the corner, heading to Oliver's old house. "There they are!"

"Oi! Ollie-boy! Wait up!" Mr. Drippy called as they ran to catch up with them.

"Thanks for leaving without us!" Swaine sneered, then glared at Abyssa. "And you- give me one reason why I shouldn't use every trick-shot I know on you!"

"Because I'm trying to get the Azen... and I doubt you know that many," Abyssa sneered back.

Swaine reached for his gun. "You'll be surprised, then-"

"Guys, not now! Look, since we're all here, lets just focus on getting the cat back," Oliver said, then turned to Abyssa. "And throwing it through the window isn't an option,"

"What?!" Esther gasped, giving Abyssa an appalled look.

"Calm down, blondie, he meant it in a more humane manner," the drifter scoffed.

"You? Humane? That's a laugh," Swaine remarked, earning a dark glare from the drifter.

"C'mon, lets hurry." Oliver said, taking the rope from Abyssa...

The cat refused to move- in fact, it began to jerk back on the rope!

"Give it to me," Abyssa sighed bitterly, and the cat relaxed.

"Huh? How come it relaxes around you?" Esther asked.

"Heck if I know. Maybe it just likes me better than you guys. Now lets go!"

They continued on, the cat still walking beside Abyssa, until they reached the porch of Oliver's house. Angus was on the porch, reading, while Janice and Molly were playing dolls across the yard, their backs to them. "Angus, I got it!" Oliver said, grabbing the rope from Abyssa and standing by the fence.

Angus walked over, surprised. "You... you did. How?" he asked. "No one could catch that cat!"

"It, um... it calmed down, and I managed to get it."

"You're welcome," Abyssa chimed in.

Angus knelt down to pet the cat... but it hissed and scratched at him, then jerked away, pulling free from the rope around its abdomen and running up a tree. "No! Anastasia! Come back!" he cried, then stood up and glared at Oliver. "You jerk! Why did you tie her up?!"

"I- I didn't! I mean, um..." Oliver stammered, but couldn't even think up an excuse as Angus roughly shoved him, making him hit the pavement. "Oof!"

Molly and Janice looked over, then quickly ran inside. "Mommy!" they heard Molly yell.

"You should have known tying her up wouldn't help! Now she won't come near anyone- I'll never see her again... and it's all your fault!" Angus shouted, fists clenched... and a dark mist began to rise out of him, his eyes turning an eerie violet color. "Why did I even send you after her?! I was stupid to trust you! I should have done something... I... aarrgghh!"

"You're bloody kidding me!" Swaine gasped as the others backed away, watching as the black mist rose from Angus, as the boy clutched his head and fell to his knees.

Abyssa watched, eyes wide, as Angus fell face-down... and a creature with a pale-green face, a dark cloak-like body, soul-less eyes, and a crooked smile shot out of it! The world swirled, and suddenly they were in some sort of void, surrounded by lime-green, clouded skies with chunks of rock floating around, and dark bluish bricks...

She didn't know what to make of it, though Oliver's statement summed it up.

"A Nightmare!" the young wizard cried out.

*0*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: It seems Angus has his share of heart-break as well... but what's his story? And when did Abyssa learn to charm cats? Questions will have to wait- up next is another battle!**

**Also, shout-out to Fangface the Second, for buying me Ni No Kuni for my birthday :D**

**Reviewer Shout-Outs!**

**Mike AZ 2: ***accepts virtual cookie* Thank you, and you're welcome ^^; Angus' paranoia is actually based off my own (I did the same thing a long time ago, when I came home and found the door unlocked, and no one else was home); At first I was going to have Oliver tell Myrtle everything, but decided to make it to where Oliver 'tweaked' the truth; I'm glad you liked it, and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

**Please review, and nit-pick if needed. ...One flame, and you'll have more than Nightmares to worry about!**


	36. Void of Forgiveness

**~Chapter 36~**

**Void of Forgiveness**

Abyssa's eyes widened in horror. She always believed the term 'nightmare' was used to define horrifying dreams... yet she never believed they could take form of hideous creatures such as the one she saw before her now. Quickly, she drew her gun-blade, shooting at the creature when it came close, causing green and blue glims to pop off it.

The others had leaped into action as well. Oliver used his "_Mornstar' _spell on the creature, then summoned his familiar, Mitey, to attack; Esther had summoned a different familiar, a baabarian, to attack as well; and Swaine used his trick-shots, up until he decided to use Gunthur when the Nightmare failed to be losing health.

Then the Nightmare paused, summoning a move of its own: _Dark Dream. _"Everyone, all-out defense!" Oliver cried, and everyone formed their defense-stances, raising their arms and shielding themselves.

The Nightmare struck, but the damage was not so great. Abyssa summoned Ghibli, having him attack, while Swaine summoned his Thumblemur to take Gunthur's place of attack. Esther summoned back her baabarian, and played a healing hymn on her harp, to help everyone build their health back up.

Then came a golden glim. Abyssa watched as Oliver caught it, then cast his super-charged spell, _"Burning Heart", _watching as a cyclone of flame surrounded the Nightmare, doing much damage, yet the creature was still up, disappearing and reappearing around them.

It caught Esther from behind. "Watch out!" Abyssa shouted, then had Ghibli charge at it, ramming it away from the familiar tamer, then had him perform 'roly-poly' on the Nightmare, doing as much damage as possible.

Oliver had Mitey use 'cut-loose', doing extra damage to the Nightmare. Finally, it began to slow down, growing weak. "All out attack!" he called.

Abyssa watched as everyone attacked at once- Swaine shooting trick-shots; Esther summoning a third familiar, Ullabaloo, having him use 'whirly-whirlies'; and Oliver striking it with _"Evenstar". _

_Don't just watch- jump in! _Abyssa told herself, then summoned Ghibli back, shooting blades at the creature.

It let out a shriek of pain, finally bursting into smoke.

The scenery around them changed, and they were back in Motorville, in front of Oliver's old house. "Okay... what the bloody hell was that?!" Abyssa asked at last.

"A Nightmare- rotten creatures, they are." Mr. Drippy told her. "They come 'round when someone's been heart-broken for so long, an' snag onto their hearts, like."

Abyssa looked around, seeing that people were walking about as if nothing happened. "And I take it no one saw anything- let alone notice a change of scenery?"

"Oh, aye. Ya see, when a Nightmare pops out ready for a fight, we get sucked into a void- th' place where Nightmare's reside, like a troubled part of th' heart. When th' Nightmare is defeated, th' void shrinks- disappears entirely once th' broken-heart is mended."

"Right... and we'd better find out what piece of heart Angus needs," Oliver said, looking down at Angus, who was slowly waking up.

"Ohh... what happened?" Angus groaned, then looked up, seeing Oliver. His eyes were still violet-purple. "You- what are you still doing here?!"

"Angus, please calm down. I want to help... First, you have to tell me if something's wrong-"

"Why?! So you can tell my parents, and have them send me back to a specialist?! Save your breath- I've seen enough doctors, and they never figured out what's wrong with me! They only said I was mentally ill! Traumatized after..." he began to wince, then fell to his knees, sobbing. "No... I can't tell you... it hurts too much... Just go away!"

"He's mighty grief-stricken, en't it like?" Mr. Drippy stated.

"Really? He looked pretty cheerful to me," Abyssa said, sarcastically. "So, what 'piece of heart' does he need?"

"Forgiveness, it looks like. Someone must've done something to th' pooer bunting, harsh enough to darken his mind, like a troubling memory of sorts."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'? It must have been horrible for him if it caused him to be so devestated!" Esther snapped at her.

Angus looked up at Oliver. "Did... did you hear something? ...no, no it's all my imagination... what are you just standing there for?! Go away already!" he snarled.

"Angus..." Oliver said softly, kneeling in front of him. "I promise, I won't tell your parents. I just want to know why you're so upset... and I know it doesn't have everything to do with that cat. I won't think you're crazy, or tease you, or anything. I just want to help you..."

"N-No one can help... you don't understand what it's like... to lose someone," Angus sobbed, angrily.

"Yes I do,"

Angus looked up at him. "Huh?"

Oliver nodded. "My mom... she died over six months ago. She had a heart-attack, after saving me from drowning. I was just like you- I thought I could never move on..." he reached, clutching the shell-like pendant around his neck. "But I learned to."

Angus sniffled. "But no one took her away from you... just... just go away, Oliver. You've done enough!"

Oliver stood up. "I'm not done yet... can you stay here? I'm going to get you something,"

"Yeah right... you already tried, and you failed!"

"Then I'm going to try again,"

"He's out here, Mommy!" came Molly's voice. Oliver looked up, seeing the young girls come out with their mother.

"Angus! What's going on? The girls said you were picking fights with Oliver!" The mother said.

"He wasn't," Oliver said. "He just... he just got upset because a cat we were trying to catch ran away,"

"Angus... apologize,"

"Why? It's his fault- he tied her up!" Angus argued.

"Angus, you listen to me- your behavior today has been bad enough as it is!"

As their mother sternly spoke to Angus, Janice walked next to Oliver. "You might as well go home- Angus never apologizes." she whispered.

"Yeah, he's always in a bad mood. At least I learn how to forgive people when they make mistakes," Molly added. "Just like how I forgave Janice this morning, when she cut my doll's hair,"

"Uh-huh, you always understand when I do something wrong. You're a great sister!"

Oliver's locket began to glow just then. "Oi, Ollie-boy, it looks like we've found some forgiveness!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed.

"Talk about a coincidence," Abyssa stated.

Oliver walked over to Molly. "Hey, Molly, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure, what?" Molly replied.

"Well... can I borrow some forgiveness, to give to Angus?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Yeah, how are you going to do that?" Janice added, equally curious.

"It's hard to explain, I'll have to show you,"

"Okay, if it'll keep him from being in a bad mood, go ahead!" Molly replied.

Oliver cast the spell, _"Take Heart", _borrowing a piece of Forgiveness from Molly, placing it in his locket.

Molly shivered, giggling. "Wow... something tickled me inside!"

"Me next! Me next!" Janice exclaimed.

"Um, later maybe. Right now, I have to talk to Angus," Oliver replied, then walked over to Angus, who was still being lectured by his mother.

"Angus, what is your problem today?!" their mother was demanding.

"I just... I don't want to talk about it..." Angus replied, harshly. "Why can't everyone just leave me alone?!"

"Angus," Oliver said, speaking calmly. "I'd like to give you something now,"

"Hmm? What is it?" The mother asked.

"Whatever it is, I don't-" Angus began to snap.

Before he could finish, Oliver had opened the locket, allowing the piece of Forgiveness to float out and sink into Angus' chest. His eyes then went from violet-purple back to soft-brown, and he exhaled as if he had been holding his breath for a long time. "Angus? Are you alright?" Janice asked.

"Sweetie?" Their mother gasped.

"What's... what's going on?" Angus asked. "I feel... weird..."

"Lets get you inside, honey." The mother replied, then looked over. "I'm so sorry about the trouble, Oliver... If you'd like, you're welcome to join us for dinner- I'm sure Angus will make up for his behavior that way,"

"Um, okay, I'll have to ask Miss Leila about it, first." he replied.

"Okay. Come over at 6, if she says it's alright," With that, she and Angus walked back inside. The boy looked back at Oliver curiously, before stepping back in.

Janice and Molly approached Oliver. "I knew it! You're a wizard!" Janice exclaimed.

"H-Huh?" Oliver gasped.

"We were talking about it today. You were dressed just like a wizard in one of our books, and you cast a spell to cure Angus of his grumpiness!" Molly added.

"Um... yeah, I guess you can say that," Oliver looked around. "But, you have to keep it secret, okay?"

"Why?" Janice asked.

"Because... um..."

"Because Mommy doesn't like it when we go around saying that about people, just like she doesn't want us talking about Angus seeing ghosts, that's why." Molly replied. "It's just like that, isn't it, Oliver?"

"Um, right!"

"Oh, okay!" Janice giggled. "We'll keep your secret then, Oliver. Bye now!"

"Yep, thanks for helping our brother!" Molly added, then the two girls went back inside.

"So much for getting the Azen," Abyssa sighed.

"Don't give up hope just yet, Abyssa- now that Oliver's mended Angus' heart, maybe he'll tell us where it is!" Esther replied.

"Key word: 'maybe'. We still have our end of the deal to hold up," she looked over at the tree where the cat had scurried up. "And chances are, Angus might not open up much if we don't get that cat,"

"We can at least try, can't we?" Swaine scoffed.

"She actually has a point- I did promise I'd get Angus that cat, and it's only fair that I keep that promise," Oliver said.

"You mended his heart! I think it's fair he gives you the Azen!"

"A promise is a promise, Swaine, you should know that." Esther said.

"Better explain it to him- he might not understand," Abyssa quipped, earning a glare from Swaine.

Oliver walked over to the tree, where the cat was sitting on a high branch, staring down at them. He cast the _"Nature's Tongue" _spell, so he and the others could speak to it. "Hi there, um... Mr. Cat. Can we have a word with you?" he asked.

"First of all, it's '_Miss_ Cat', or did you not find I am female?" the cat replied in a huff. "Second, I have no business with you lot, considering those two chased me around town, and you tried tying me up!"

"Hey, we wouldn't have chased you if you didn't keep running off!" Swaine snapped, then thumbed at Abyssa. "And SHE'S the one who tied you up!"

"How did she manage to do it?" Esther asked the cat.

"Basically, she just came up to me. I took out the rope because she wouldn't let me carry her, and she played with it a bit until I managed to tie a bit of it around her waist," Abyssa replied.

"Yes, she was quite subtle in her approach. I studied her for a few moments, sensing she was... quite compatible." The cat added. "It was also fun playing with that rope as well. I decided to walk with her... somehow, I felt a strange connection to her,"

"So that's why it was so easy for her to handle you," Swaine said.

"Yes- unlike you, you grubby bum. Hopefully that scratch of mine will teach you to keep your hands to yourself!"

Swaine only sneered. Esther chuckled.

"Miss Cat, if you don't mind, we have a favor to ask." Oliver said to the cat.

"I know. You want to give me to that Angus boy in exchange for this 'Azen' thing he always keeps in his pocket,"

"Huh?!" The others gasped.

"You know where it's at?! How?" Abyssa asked.

"I could sense it, such is why I stuck around. I can sense something supernatural about it... a power that's far beyond his control. Each day, I would move a bit closer to him while he was reading, just to make sure it was safe... One day, he noticed I was very close to him, and he reached for me... and I panicked and ran away."

"You just abandoned it? But it's so powerful!"

"Yes... but the farther away I got from it, the less I began to care- that's the thing about us cats, my dear. We don't show too much interest in things." She stood up, haughtily. "And I certainly have no interest in living with another human,"

"Another human? You were a pet, before?" Esther asked.

"Pet?! Ha! I prefer the term 'companion'... well, 'ex-companions', having been with more than one. The first ones neglected and abandoned me, leaving me on the streets of some city. The next one who took me in was a heartless brute- never fed me, threw things at me.. why he even sicked his dog on me more than once, until one day I ran away, arriving in this location. Since then, I refused to trust a single human..." she looked down at Abyssa. "Save for this one. Unlike you, she seems more like a kindred spirit to me,"

Esther, Swaine, and Oliver exchanged glances. "Oliver... you don't suppose...?" Esther whispered.

Oliver looked back up at the cat, at her gray face, and how her black fur on her head seemed to be straight, as if she had bangs... "It could be," he replied, then looked up at the cat. "Miss Cat, you don't have to worry. We're not like your last owners, and Angus is a good kid too... he just wants a friend,"

"A cat friend? I highly doubt it likely," The cat huffed.

"It's true- we actually happen to have a friend who's a cat as well!" Esther added.

"Besides, having a home would be better than wandering the streets- believe me, I know how it feels," Swaine answered.

"Pfft, yeah, except I never stole things to survive," The cat sneered at the thief, then turned to Oliver. "However, since you're going through so much trouble... I suppose I could give it a chance. I saw how you fought that horrendous creature, and I sense something new in his heart." she turned to Abyssa. "Also, I sense your friend here will be a better caretaker for the Azen than he could be... and if I must live with him in order for it to be in safe hands, so be it."

"Okay. I'll be back later," Oliver said to the cat. "Right now, I have to get back to the Milk Bar- Miss Leila might be wondering what's taking me so long,"

"I shall wait here, then. It shall be my last post to keep an eye on the Azen,"

"If cats could inherit it, you'd make an excellent Keeper," Abyssa complimented the cat.

The cat purred, smiling. "Thank you,"

"See you later," Oliver said to the cat, and he and the others walked down the street.

"So... looks like we'll be getting that Azen back, after all," Swaine said.

"One thing I don't get..." Abyssa said, turning to Mr. Drippy. "You said fairies could sense the Azen's power at a close range... why couldn't you sense it in the kid's pocket?!"

"Oi, it's hard to keep track of everything, mun! Sensing heartbreak, pieces of heart, an' watchin' a Nightmare pop out o' nowhere can really distract ya, y'know!" Mr. Drippy huffed.

"That, or you were bluffing,"

"Oi, I don't bluff, mun! I always tell th' truth!"

Esther gave him a look. "Oh? How about the time when we had to stop Ol' Smoky from erupting, and you told Oliver and I that we only had a few minutes to get to the top? THAT was a bluff!" she scoffed.

"That wasn't a bluff! It was, ah, motivation!"

"How about the first time we landed on Teeheeti, and you kept trying to stop us from finding the Fairygrounds?" Swaine added.

"Oi, ya met Fairy Godmother! You should understand!"

"What about the time you ate a piece of pie we found in a chest, and blamed it on Swaine?" Oliver added.

"Alright! Alright! So fairies can bluff! Geez, mun, no one's perfect! ...But we DO have th' power to sense th' Azen, that I swear! Either my senses couldn't pick up its power... or..."

"Or... what?" Abyssa questioned.

"Or... its power died wit' Alicia."

"What?! But... surely she must have passed it down to Oliver, before she went!"

"Yes, and you said that since Abyssa's still alive and was its original keeper, it could still have power!" Esther added.

"Aye... but there's a paradox. Th' Azen was sent back in time, remember? Alicia found it and brought it wit' her to th' future. That means, it surpassed th' day Abby-girl inherited it... so there's a chance that she might not be its heir,"

Abyssa paled. "_And you're just now figuring this out?!" _she yelled.

"Oi, take it easy, mun! There's a wee chance I'm wrong, don't get youer knickers in a bunch!"

"It depends..." Oliver said, pondering. "Abyssa, exactly how old are you?"

"Nineteen," Abyssa replied.

"And what age did you inherit the Azen?"

"When I was five,"

"So that would have been 14 years ago..." Swaine calculated.

"Depending on how far she travelled through time, there is a chance that she still had the Azen during the time you inherited it," Oliver stated. "And since there's only a six-year age difference between the two of us, Abyssa, you might still be the Keeper!"

"So... it was taken back in time 20 years... I acquired it 14 years ago... so you were born by the time I inherited it," Abyssa figured. "But if Alicia never passed it down to you, that would cancel out the paradox of my ex-inheritance, making me the Keeper! You're right, Oliver!"

"Tidy! That cleared that up!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed.

"I hope so... I'm getting a headache," Esther said, rubbing her head.

"Well, that's what happens when you think too much," Swaine quipped.

Esther gave him a look. "Is that why you hardly think at all?"

Oliver sighed, then noticed they were reaching the Milk Bar. "Why don't you guys hang out around the house, until I get done with work?" he suggested.

"Aye, we could all use a quick rest after th' day we've had," Mr. Drippy agreed.

"You said it, Mr. Drippy," Abyssa added.

"Would ya get my name right, already?! Drippy! D-R-I-" he paused. "Wait a min... you actually got it right this time!"

"Really? I thought I was saying it right the whole time," Abyssa walked in, leaving the fairy gawking.

The young wizard handed Esther his Wizards Companion, locket, and wand to put away for him. While the others entered the house, Oliver entered the shop. "Sorry it took me so long. I ran into Angus and his family," he said to Miss Leila. "His mom asked me if I wanted to join them for dinner tonight at 6. Is it alright if I go?"

"Hmm, well it would be past your curfew... but it would be rude not to accept the invitation, I suppose." Miss Leila said. "But I'd like you home by 7:30,"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you!" Oliver got to work.

It was 5 o'clock when Miss Leila decided to close up shop. Oliver stepped out, locking up the front door, when Myrtle tapped him on the shoulder. "What was the real reason you took off today?" she asked him in a whisper.

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... before I met you in the park, I talked to Angus, about catching the cat. I, um, noticed it was nearby, and wanted to catch it."

"I see... catching that cat for Angus must be really important. You must really want to be friends with him," she rubbed her arm. "You're not... you're not just doing it to be in your old house again, are you?"

Oliver's eyes widened. "Of course not! It's just... he seemed really sad when I was talking to him, and I really want to cheer him up,"

"Okay. I-I'm sorry for my accusation, it's just... I know he's sad, too, like he was suffering from a broken-heart or something,"

_You got that right, _Oliver thought.

"It's like he's been hurt, and if he thought you were just being friends with him because..." she stopped herself. "Ugh, I'm talking crazy again! I shouldn't think so low of you, Oliver, considering what a pure heart you have! You wouldn't just be friends with someone in order to get something you want... unless that 'something' was friendship,"

Oliver paused, considering Myrtle's words. Deep down, he knew her accusation was somewhat right- he had just been doing a favor for Angus just to get the Azen... yet, he was just getting the Azen in order to help Abyssa, helping her meaning he was helping her to let go of her grudge against Swaine...

But, now that he thought about it, he did notice a change in his chain of tasks. The moment he saw Angus break down, he had forgotten about the Azen, just wanting to mend his broken heart so another Nightmare wouldn't form, and help the boy find peace. Now he was going to get a cat to give to him, so he could get the Azen... but he knew Angus needed more.

"It's alright. I do miss my house... but I know Angus needs a friend even more," he said to Myrtle. "Hopefully, after dinner tonight, we'll be friends,"

Myrtle smiled. "I think you will be... there isn't a single person in the world I know who would make a better friend than you," she said... then, unexpectedly, gave him a peck on the cheek! "See you around, Oliver!" she then ran home.

Oliver blushed, feeling his cheek, smiling a bit...

A flirtatious growl was heard, and he spun around, seeing Swaine standing there! "Swaine!" he sneered.

"Heh heh, only joking, Oliver!" Swaine replied, chuckling.

*0*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: Next chapter, we see how dinner goes... and it appears another mystery is solved ;) ...Also, I hope the 'Nightmare' battle sounded good enough.**

**Now for the Reviewer Thanks!**

**Kai2: **That sounded pretty poetic. Cool.

**Mike AZ 2: **Hope the Nightmare fight was just as good, and you didn't spoil anything (actually, you gave me a good recap!); At first I thought it could be 'trust', but considering he had asked Oliver for a favor involving something he really wanted, I decided to change it to 'forgiveness', since it'll be foreshadowing to a little backstory; I also thought about making Abyssa his soul-mate when I first came up with the story, wondering what it would be like if two soul-mates had different genders... but decided to go with a different idea (especially since I wrote Angus' appearance differently).

**Review and nit-pick, but no flames!**


	37. A Secret Is Shared

**~Chapter 37~**

**A Secret Is Shared**

_'Day 11 of Winter_

_Motorville_

_I cannot explain what all that has happened since yesterday. It appears we've found the location of the Azen, yet it is in the possession of a boy, resident of Oliver's world. I find I have something in common with the boy. Something happened in both our lives that caused us to shut others out... yet I feel his was more devastating, as he broke down after we defeated a creature that haunted his heart, a "Nightmare" it was called._

_Speaking of sympathy, it appears there is another in this world who I feel understands me... the funny thing is, it's a cat- a small, regular feline that walks on four legs, not a humanoid being like that of King Tom Tildrum (though, ironically, there's a cat here that looks just like him). It referred to me as a 'kindred spirit', and I have reason to believe that we could be soul-mates, as Oliver and his group described them, though I find it odd. We have both been neglected and abandoned, and will only work with others in order to make sure the Azen is in safe hands... but seriously, a cat?! (I suppose God has a sense of humor when it comes to this sort of thing...)_

_Mr. Drippy brought up a couple paradoxes- apparently, since the Azen was sent through time, bypassing the day I recieved it, there could be a chance that, if Alicia had passed it down to Oliver before her death, I'm no longer its Keeper. If that turns out to be the case, I couldjust abandon this mission and resume my life... if I wasn't worried that something may happen to it. Whether it's my inheritance or not, I still feel the responsibility in taking the Azen to a safe place... especially if Swaine is still around it._

_Secretly, I find that Oliver would be a worthy Keeper of it... such is why I wonder whether or not I should leave it with him in his world. Whoever else is after it in our world certainly couldn't find it in his own. And there is the fact that the young wizard may have little chances to visit our world again, as his caretaker has him on a curfew, and this 'agent' makes talk about sending him away. I must confess, I shall miss him- out of the rest of the group, he is the only one I found to be more wise. _

_I hope he will find a way to come back with us- if I have to go back alone with Esther, Drippy, and the Swine Prince, chances are there will be, what I would define as, 'a lack of cooperation'. _

_I still wonder who else could be after the Azen, for there are few people who know about it- only those who have acquired it (thanks to that rotten thief) yet only Ki and Alicia were the only ones who knew of its power. My parents are probably long dead (good riddance), as I never saw their faces again, anywhere._

_I have only one suspect, as I spotted him on the streets of Hamelin... and I almost feel that I should remain with the group. _

_Yet how else would I prove I can manage myself?'_

*0*0*0*0*0*

Marcassin looked into the crystal ball, getting a view of Motorville, particularly a living room where Esther, Swaine, Mr. Drippy, and Abyssa were. Ever since he met the drifter, and learned of her grudge against Swaine, the young Sage felt he should 'check up' on his older brother, to make sure he hadn't caused any trouble. He was relieved to see his sibling was lying on a couch, possibly taking a nap or just thinking to himself.

Esther was reading Oliver's Wizard's Companion, possibly reading stories from it, as she liked to do from time to time- the young wizard, before leaving their world to resume his own life in Motorville, had given her some copies of some of the stories, particularly the ones based on romance.

Mr. Drippy was sitting by a large cat (which reminded Marcassin of King Tom), watching them both bat a jingle-bell ball back and forth. The young Sage had to chuckle- the Lord High Lord of the Fairies deemed himself of high pride... yet always enjoyed simple things.

Then he looked at Abyssa, writing in her journal. Despite he had been momentarily stunned by her beauty, the young Sage felt a form of caution towards her, especially since she had threatened his brother. Yet at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder what had made her so bitter in the first place...

Granted, the Azen was a powerful gem, as the others told him, and if he had a responsibility of looking after something so powerful, he would feel aggravated if someone had stolen it from him as well. Yet, Swaine was willing to make up for it, all of them going through the trouble in searching for the amulet, why couldn't Abyssa let go of her grudge after seeing how serious his brother was about making amends? Why could she not trust them?

_What exactly happened in her life that caused her to act so ungrateful? _Marcassin wondered. _She is with the group of heroes who had saved the world, lead by the most trustworthy wizard anyone could meet... yet she tries to keep herself distant. What secrets does she have that causes her to shut everyone out?_

He thought back to his own predicament, when he had been brokenhearted- having spent years alone in the castle, his captain of the guards watching over the city until he was old enough to handle the kingdom's affairs, yet eventually he began to worry if he was good enough, eventually losing faith in himself. Soon he was shutting everyone out himself, going as far as wearing a pig-mask, and ordering everyone to do the same, as well as making a law to avoid eye-contact... all because he couldn't stand to look anyone in the eye, without feeling shame- shame that he was unfit to rule, shame that he felt so weak, shame that, in his mind, his own brother left because of him and didn't want to return...

Yet Oliver had mended his broken heart, and had even helped the two brothers reunite, opening his eyes to how foolish he had been. Now, the kingdom was back in order, the young Sage and his brother ruling it wisely. Hopefully, the young wizard could help the drifter as well.

The image went back to Swaine, and Marcassin sighed. _Please come back soon, brother. _he mentally wished.

*0*0*0*0*0*

Around 6:00, Oliver walked down the street back to his old house, the others coming with him in case the cat had changed her mind about staying with Angus. They walked onto the porch, where the cat hopped on the railing, meowing. Oliver reached his hands out, though the cat just hopped down and stood beside him, as if too dignified to be carried. He then rang the doorbell.

Angus answered. "Oh, Oliver... I didn't think you'd be coming," he replied, and Oliver noted he still had a sad look in his eyes.

"Miss Leila said it was alright, as long as I'm home by 7:30," Oliver replied.

"That's not what I... n-never mind." Angus looked down, seeing the cat sitting right by Oliver. "You... you got the cat back? How?"

"I... I just talked to her. I guess she's just cautious around others- she must have been mistreated by someone. Once you show how nice you are, she'll warm up to you."

Angus reached out his hand, and the cat backed away.

"She doesn't like to be touched... I think she was abused."

"I guess... so what should I do?"

"Well... open the door, see if she'll come in,"

Angus shifted. "My dad's home... he won't let us bring stray animals into the house, unless we have permission." he winced. "He's... he's pretty strict about that. What else could I try?"

"Try setting milk out for her for a few days. That's how Miss Leila managed to adopt Timmy Toldrum,"

"I thought of that... Dad doesn't want us wasting the milk,"

"Miss Leila has cans of cat food you can use. I'm sure she'll let you borrow some,"

Angus nodded. "Okay. ...Oh! Um, come in," he opened the door wider, allowing Oliver to step in- the others quickly following, while the cat remained on the porch.

They walked into the living room. They could hear Molly and Janice playing upstairs; in the kitchen, their mother was setting the table; and in a chair sat their father, a man with short black hair with gray sideburns, a thin mustache, and wearing reading glasses as his eyes skimmed the newspaper.

"Father, um, Oliver's here." Angus announced, shifting slightly.

The father looked up, giving a smile. "Hello there, Oliver. A pleasure to meet you- I've heard much talk about you," he said, then went back to his newspaper. "The girls couldn't stop telling me about their day with you, apparently you're quite a nice lad."

"Thank you, Mr... um..." Oliver said, a bit embarrassed. He never found out the family's surname!

"Stonewell, my boy. Perhaps you've heard of my company- we have a chain of snow-cone businesses from here to Manhattan."

"Snow-cones? Neato!"

Mr. Stonewell chuckled. "I like to see such a reaction- it's great for business, ha ha!"

Mrs. Stonewell walked in just then. "Dinner is ready!" she announced. "Angus, go get your sisters, would you please?"

"Yes, mother," Angus said, quite quick to leave the room and head upstairs.

Oliver looked at the others. "We'll wait out here," Swaine said with a shrug.

"Crikey, what's th' harm in joinin' 'em? I'm starvin', mun!" Mr. Drippy scoffed.

"We weren't invited, so it would be rude," Esther told him.

"They can't see us anyway," Abyssa added.

"Come along, Oliver. I'm sure there's a lot you'd like to talk about," Mr. Stonewell said.

"Coming, sir," Oliver replied, then nodded to the others and walked into the kitchen.

The family sat around the table, Oliver sitting next to Molly (who insisted eagerly) and was right across from Angus, both boys sitting near the end of the table where Mr. Stonewell sat. Mrs. Stonewell brought in a roast, mashed potatoes, and peas from the kitchen, serving everyone a plate. "So, tell us a little about yourself, Oliver." she said, starting conversation.

"Well, I work down at the Milk Bar with Miss Leila and Myrtle, and I like to build cars with my friend, Phillip,"

"I've met Phil's father- he claims you two know quite a bit about automobiles," Mr. Stonewell commented.

"Yeah, we have a dream to build the fastest car the world's ever seen,"

"And you live with Miss Leila, correct?"

"Yes, but... only temporarily. Miss Angeline, an agent for social services, said Miss Leila can't really afford to take care of me too long, even though she claims she can try to manage."

"Miss Angeline? I believe I know that woman... yes, she used to be our neighbor, before we moved from the city. She is a pleasant woman, always willing to help,"

"I know. She came over with the first agent the second time social services sent him to visit, and she claimed she would try to introduce me to some families, so he could go to New York."

"That sounds like Angelina, alright." Mrs. Stonewell said with a smile.

"We heard you ran away, too, and she was calling around-" Janice said.

"Janice!" Mr. Stonewell said, firmly. "I'm sorry about that, Oliver..."

"No, it's alright. I don't mind talking about it," Oliver replied.

"I could understand why. You're not the first child who tried to run away from foster-care," Mrs. Stonewell said, then sighed. "A lot of kids, Angelina told us, had ran away for different reasons- they were either rebellious, or were too scared... or, sometimes, the families weren't very nice."

"But, Angelina always does background research, so you won't have to worry." Mr. Stonewell said. "She's actually helped kids who were growing up in bad families, and once worked for a special program for kids suffering from severe traumas,"

"Was it the kind we once had to sign up Angus for?" Janice asked.

"Janice, not in front of company!" Mrs. Stonewell whispered, firmly.

"Sorry..."

Oliver glanced over, noticing Angus had been very quiet. "She sounds like a nice woman. She'll be coming down tomorrow, I think." he said. "Maybe you might run into each other,"

"That would be nice. We haven't really spoken to her much since we've moved here," Mrs. Stonewell said.

"So, how do you like living in Motorville?"

"I think it's great," Molly replied first.

"Yeah, we're making a lot of new friends at school!" Janice added.

"Um, yeah, it's pretty great here," Angus put in, meekly.

"Are you still going to school here, Oliver?" Molly asked.

Oliver shook his head. "Not really. After Miss Angelina said I would be leaving, I had to be pulled out of school, and said my records would be transferred to whatever school I'll be going to next, if I go live with a new family,"

"'If'? Oh, Oliver, I told you, you have nothing to worry about! Angelina will find a good family for you... Maybe she'll even find one close to Motorville, so you can visit!"

"That would be great! Then you can do more magic tricks!" Janice exclaimed.

"Janice, shush!" Molly hissed, though it was in vain.

"Magic tricks?" Mr. Stonewell asked.

"U-Um, yeah... I, uh, practice being a magician. I... I took it up, after my mom died. She was good at it, so it helped me cope." Oliver explained.

"Ah, I see. I can understand that."

"(no you can't)," Oliver heard Angus mutter under his breath, quietly.

"Well, now, is everyone ready for dessert?" Mrs. Stonewell asked, once she noticed everyone's plates were cleared. "I hope you like chocolate pie, Oliver,"

Out in the living room, Oliver could hear Mr. Drippy cry out, "Oi! Chocolate pie! Ya gotta let me in there, mun!"

*0*0*0*0*0*

Once dinner was over, everyone walked out into the living room, Molly and Janice heading back up to their room, urging Oliver to come see it. "That's our dollhouse, and our toy trunk. The bed on the left is Molly's, and that one is mine-" Janice was saying excitedly.

Oliver looked around his room. The others were with him, and Esther took his hand, showing a little support, having been thinking earlier about how upset he would feel if he ever had to see his old room again. "Nice. ...You know, this used to be my room," he said to the girls, in an upbeat tone.

"Cool! Were there any hidden passages, or secret trap doors?" Molly asked.

Janice rolled her eyes. "Molly asks that about every house we move to, because she's seen a lot of mystery movies," she whispered to Oliver.

"Heh heh, that would be cool," Oliver replied, then noticed Angus down the hall- the boy was waving him over, secretly. "I'll be right back,"

"Okay," Janice and Molly went back to their dolls.

Oliver followed Angus into his room. Being in his old room was one thing... being in his late-mother's old room was different. Despite the change of bed-spread, the clothes littered about on the floor, and a bookshelf, it felt like he could still find her here, memories of her still alive in his mind.

Angus shut the door quietly, then pointed at the window. "Look," he whispered.

Oliver turned- seeing the cat was at the window! "Huh? How'd it..." he paused, seeing Abyssa was on the roof, standing by the cat!

"How'd she get outside so quietly?!" Swaine sputtered.

"Must've stepped out while we were comin' upstairs," Mr. Drippy guessed.

"Are you... are you going to let her in?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not sure... what if she runs away, or if my dad comes in?" Angus replied. "I'm just wondering why she came all the way up here,"

"Wel... we could open the window and see what she does. And if she comes in, you can just keep the window open and tell your dad she came in by herself,"

"...And that you and I were talking and didn't notice, brilliant!" Angus walked over to the window, opening it.

The cat hopped through, landing on his bed, while Abyssa climbed through. "You brought the cat up here?" Esther questioned.

"I figured we would need the extra motivation to get the Azen," Abyssa replied with a shrug.

Angus sat on the bed, watching as the cat lied down. He sighed heavily. "I'm, um... I'm sorry about the way I acted today," he said to Oliver. "You shouldn't have had to use your magic on me, either."

"Magic? I, uh..." Oliver replied, trying to think of a good excuse.

Angus shook his head. "You don't have to make up an excuse. I... I saw it, that glimmer that came out of that locket you had,"

"You... saw?"

Angus nodded. "Yeah... At first, I thought it was just an illusion, because I had been seeing things... ever since..." he let out a heavy sigh. "I shouldn't talk about it. You'll think I'm nuts,"

Oliver shook his head. "I won't, I promise... Keep in mind, you're talking to a wizard... *ahem* or, magician."

Angus looked at him a moment, then nodded. "Okay... you see... I had an older brother- we weren't really related, he was actually a kid Miss Angeline had found living on the streets, and my parents offered to take him in until she found a permanent home for him. Well, eventually she decided to let him stay with us, since we seemed to be the perfect family for him, and he trusted us quite a bit.

We always used to go camping, and he used to tell me stories about magical lands filled with wizards and sages, princes and thieves, dragons and fairies... he was really into that sort of stuff. He used to tell me that those kinds of things once existed, and sometimes you could see their ghosts, if you had magic in you."

Oliver nodded, intrigued. The others sat around the room, listening as well- even Abyssa's interest was piqued.

"My dad, though... he didn't like him talking about it and filling our heads with 'hogwash'. It made him pretty mad... so mad, he started hanging out around the house less- but he always took me on camping trips with him, and kept telling me stories. He then said he was going on a hike with a new friend of his, Jairo." he paused, taking a deep breath. "But... he never came back. I didn't know why at first, until I got older, and Mom and Dad finally told me the truth... *ahem* Anyway, after his disappearance, I just kept thinking about the stories he told me, having dreams of magical places, seeing him there...

Then, I started seeing things like it in real life. I saw this man dressed as a wizard, saying he was searching for something important. I asked him what it was, and he said it was a boy, and I asked him if he was looking for Maverick... my parents caught me, and asked me when I had an imaginary friend, because they couldn't see him. When we moved, I saw him again, this time with a funny-looking animal at his side. I told my parents he was a ghost, when they thought I was talking to myself, and they told me there was no such things and I had to stop pretending. When I told them I wasn't, they believed I was just traumatized, and sent me to a specialist..."

Angus sighed heavily, before continuing. "We went to three specialists in three different towns, every time I 'saw' something. We lived in the city for a while, but then I saw the same ghost there, and I felt nervous because I was feeling haunted. Finally, my father got sick of it and..." he stopped, clearing his throat. "Well, he claimed the sessions weren't helping. We then moved here, because he felt living in a quiet little town might help... but he won't let me go to school, not until I 'gave up' on these 'fairytales'."

Oliver nodded, waiting for Angus to finish.

"But... then I saw what you did. And, since everyone else can see you... I figured I wasn't really crazy. I heard voices in my house, yet you claimed you never snuck in... and I saw you talking to someone who wasn't there... Oliver, what exactly am I seeing?"

Oliver paused, then looked over to his friends. "Should... should I tell him?" he asked, not really bothering to keep discrete this time.

"He must be quite sensitive in th' eyes 'n' ears..." Mr. Drippy stated.

"Yeah- plus, the way he's talking, he can't accuse you of being crazy," Swaine replied, and Esther nudged him. "Ow! I was just making a point!"

Angus' head jerked up. "There's... there's someone in the room now, isn't there?" he stammered.

Oliver took a deep breath. "Yeah... it's a long story, but you can't tell any-" he began.

*Knock knock knock!*

"Angus! Is Oliver in there with you?" came Mr. Stonewell's voice.

Angus gasped, then motioned to the cat. Oliver motioned to Abyssa, who woke the cat from a nap and motioned to the window, the cat getting the message and diving out.

"Um, yes!" Angus replied, walking over and opening the door. "We were just talking,"

"I see. ...Oliver, Miss Leila called, wondering where you were at,"

Oliver looked at his watch, seeing it was a quarter to eight. "Jeepers! I lost track of time!" he gasped.

"I can give you a ride home, if you'd like,"

"Thanks, but I can walk. I appreciate the offer, though,"

"Alright, I'll let Miss Leila know you're on your way home," With that, Mr. Stonewell walked off.

Oliver turned to Angus. "Listen... I believe you, but I have to get home now,"

"Okay... thank you, Oliver." he replied, sighing.

Oliver walked out, heading down the stairs and to the front door. "Wow, who would have guessed?" Esther stated, surprised. "Someone who might know about our world- and can see us!"

"Aye, most are quite sensitive like that, Esthy-girl," Mr. Drippy replied. "It's quite th' surprise though, never thought I'd see it happen!"

"I just hope it doesn't land him in trouble..." Oliver said quietly.

They began walking out the front door. "Oliver, wait!" Angus called, running down towards him. He reached into his back pocket. "I... I almost forgot," he then pulled out something from his pocket- it was a large gem with a cross-like pattern, incased in a diamond-heart shaped gold frame.

"The Azen!" Abyssa exclaimed.

"Azen? ...Wait, who said that?"

"Um, I'll tell you later. Where'd you find it?" Oliver asked.

"When we moved here, I was loading stuff into my closet, when I noticed a loose board inside it. I lifted it up, and found this in there. I kept it around because... holding it in my hand... I just felt a peaceful feeling. I don't know if it has to do with..." he paused, looking around. "Well, you know... but a deal's a deal, and I know it rightfully belongs to you. Here you go,"

He handed Oliver the gem, and everyone looked at it. It didn't have a chain anymore, possibly lost over the years, but it still shined as if brand new. "Thanks, Angus! It really means a lot to us- I mean..."

Angus nodded. "I get it. ...So, um, want to hang out tomorrow? Maybe before Miss Angelina comes by?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, maybe. I'll try to come over once I get the chance,"

"Okay. See ya!"

Oliver waved to him as he exited the house.

Angus waved back... and for a moment, saw a faint image of a few others with him. "Huh?" he gasped, then rubbed his eyes, but the image was gone.

*0*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: Yeah... I know I probably stretched out Angus' character too much... please don't shoot me! I promise, it won't distract from the other plots! Actually, his story is going to tie in somewhere... but no spoilers! (and if any of you had a clue, please hold back for the sake of the other readers)**

**Well, now they've got the Azen! Yay! ...But, the story is far from over, for there's still the matter of the strangers stalking them, getting the gem to a safe place, Casseopeia making a council, Swaine making up for his past, Oliver and the agent, and... holy crud, I'm surprised no one's lost track by now! 0_o**

**Here's the Reviewer Thanks, before I lose track of it!**

**Mike AZ 2: **Don't worry, sometimes we all forget the description of an OC; Yeah, I suppose, I just couldn't decide what to put there at first.

**Please review, nit-pick if you must... but PLEASE hold back on the flames!**


	38. Miss Angeline's News

**~Chapter 38~**

**Miss Angeline's News**

_An old man was crossing the street, his cane wobbling with each shaky step he took. He came to a curb, trying to step up onto the sidewalk, yet was having difficulty._

_A little girl walked up, reaching her hand and gently taking his, helping him get onto the sidewalk. "Thank you," the old man said kindly to her._

"_You're welcome," she replied sweetly, then hurried along to catch up with her parents._

"_Where have you been, Dalia?" her mother demanded._

"_I'm sorry, mother, but that old man was having trouble-"_

"_No time for excuses, we must hurry." Her father interrupted, taking her hand and pulling her along. "We don't want to miss the ceremony."_

"_What's the ceremony about?"_

"_It is a big event! The Keeper claims he has chosen an heir for the Azen- how could you not know about it? It's all everyone has talked about for the past year!" her mother replied._

"_Oh." Dalia looked down in embarrassment. Being so young, she did not pay attention to many news, having heard about the Azen once or twice that year, occasionally meeting the Keeper- an old man who was reaching the end of his years, and had been spending his final months searching for one worthy to inherit its power. _

_Normally, the Azen would be passed down to the child of the Keeper, yet there was a break in tradition after the only child of the current Keeper was exiled from the city, for reasons Dalia did not know. _

_They entered a citadel, where the ceremony was taking place…_

*0*0*0*0*0*

_Damn memories… will they ever stop disturbing my peace?! _Abyssa thought bitterly as she sat in the backyard the next morning. In front of her sat the Azen, shining in the morning sunlight.

She thought she would be happy to have it back in her possession, that after years of bad memories she could finally live in peace with the gem she was chosen to carry… but the moment Oliver got it, and she held it in her hands, she felt no such thing. Instead, it felt as if a new burden was placed upon her shoulders again, because now she had to keep it safe until she could find a place to keep it completely secure… meaning it would be a while longer before she could get on with her life.

_Maybe I should just give it to Oliver… _came a thought, which she immediately scolded herself for. _No. He's already got enough burdens to deal with- and keep in mind, he has ties with that thief! You've already come too far to just give it up._

She sighed heavily, then picked up the gem and placed it around her neck- she had found an old ribbon to loop through it- and tucked it under her tunic, walking back towards the house.

*0*0*0*0*0*

"_So that's where they're hiding!" the first hooded figure rasped. "I should have known that wretched boy knew Gateway!"_

"_Of course, he's a wizard, you blathering fool," the second hooded figure sneered. "And offspring of the Great Sage, Alicia, no less! Knowing she was the one who hid the Azen, it's no wonder we could not find it anywhere in this world!"_

"_No matter, her efforts will be in vain soon enough. The moment that gem is back in our world, and that girl is alone, we strike!"_

*0*0*0*0*0*

Esther looked out the window, watching as Abyssa walked back towards the house. The moment the drifter woke up this morning, she grabbed the Azen and walked out with it to the backyard. The familiar-tamer immediately went to the window, believing Abyssa was going to make a break for it, relieved to see she was just sitting out in the yard, and immediately felt silly- after all, they would need Oliver's help to get back to their world.

But something was still troubling the girl, Esther noticed. What exactly it was, she did not know- she thought she would be happy to have the Azen back! _There's something else about that gem that she's hiding from us, _she thought. _But what could it be? The Azen is supposed to be powered by hope, faith, and love, like Mr. Drippy said… Certainly the Keeper of it would feel such things!_

"What's she doin'?" Mr. Drippy asked, hopping up by the window next to Esther.

"She's coming back in… Mr. Drippy, something isn't right. Abyssa has the Azen back, but…" Esther told him.

"But she doesn't seem all that happy. 'Figured one of ya would notice too, I did. Aye, Abby must feel an old pressure again- after all, bein' Keeper of a powerful gem en't exactly an easy thing to manage, 'specially if someone else is out to get it. Methinks it must be low on power,"

"Low on power? How?!"

"Same way anyone could be low on love, hope, an' faith, lass. It's been passed around so much in life, traded for goods, or stolen, or jus' thrown away. Such negativity can cause anyone to lose their muster. Alicia possibly knew this, an' hid it away wit' care, plannin' tah give it to Ollie-boy as a gift, which would explain why it hasn't lost power yet, an' why Angus would keep it to himself- bunting probably felt th' gem was th' only source of peace he had, yet kept letting his own negativity overcome him, slowly draining it. Abby-girl probably can't feel any peace, because th' gem needs a refuel of positivity,"

"Well, how can we fix it?"

"Whoever has th' Azen must let go of any negativity an' show some goodness! An' it can't be forced, it has to be sincere, meanin' we can't just say 'Oi, th' Azen is low on power- do somethin' good an' fill it up'! That means we don't tell Abby about it, till she discovers it herself,"

"What about Swaine and Oliver?"

"Ollie-boy could probably figure it out quick as a whip- Thief-Face might take some time, even if we do explain it to him. Best if we keep quiet about it. Only reason I told ya is 'cause you asked,"

"Okay,"

"Speakin' o' which, where th' heck IS Ollie-boy an' Swaine?"

"I think they're downstairs. C'mon, we'll go see them," They exited the room, heading downstairs, where they saw Abyssa standing in the doorway of the living room. "Morning, Ab-"

"Shush," Abyssa whispered, then pointed over.

They looked, seeing Oliver and Miss Leila were sitting on a couch (Swaine sat on the other side of Oliver, on the arm of the couch), while across from them sat a woman. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and wore a blue-gray suit-jacket with a matching skirt, and glasses. "That must be Miss Angeline," Mr. Drippy said.

"Oliver, I won't say I'm not disappointed. Your running away caused a great scare for everyone," Miss Angeline said, calmly. "But, I understand the reason why, and what matters is you decided to come back. Now, can you give me some details about this friend of your mothers, and exactly why they didn't take you in or call any of us about your whereabouts?"

Oliver breathed in a deep breath. "He… he was a good man. He and my mom had been close friends a long time ago. But, he couldn't take me in because he was busy, taking care of his own kids. He told me everyone would be worried and that I had to go home…" he replied, while glancing over at Swaine, who gave a nod.

"And why didn't he tell the police? Didn't he know you were missing?"

"He didn't. He just knew I ran away, and that I had to come back and face my problems."

"By yourself?"

Oliver paused, stuck in his alibi. Swaine leaned over, whispering something in his ear. "Um… that's how he was raised, and how he raised his kids- it's an old custom of his to have kids do things on their own and learn how to handle themselves… uh, once they're old enough. He would only call the police if I were in trouble."

"I see… How old are his kids?"

Swaine whispered in Oliver's ear once more. "Um, I think they were 6 and 10,"

"Hmm… well, I may have to look into the family. I can't tell anyone how to raise their own kids, but not contacting the police or your guardian about your running away-"

"It's my fault… I didn't tell him everything- about where I was living, or anything."

"I see…" Miss Angeline leaned forward. "Oliver, I won't scold you for that. You were scared at the time, and didn't know what to do. Running away wasn't the answer, and neither was keeping details from Raoul, but you didn't consider that because you were just trying to find a new family on your own- a family with someone who was close to your mother." She sat up. "Now, Miss Leila, I know you and Allie were close, and you've done fine taking care of Oliver, but you can't really keep up with the finances, especially when you've already got a shop to tend."

Miss Leila sighed. "I know, Miss Angeline, but you know I can't handle letting Oliver be sent away. Why, look at how many people care about him! Myrtle would be heartbroken, and he just made friends with a new family down the street… I could still take care of Oliver, it would just take a little managing," she tried to say.

"Your heart is in the right place, ma'am… but you won't have to take care of Oliver for too much longer," the agent looked, giving Oliver a smile. "And you won't have to leave Motorville, either. I found someone who can take care of you, who plans on moving to Motorville by the end of the week."

"That's great! Who is this family?" Oliver asked.

"It's a family of one, actually. His name is Jasper. I believe he has a brother or friend living with him currently, because he was talking to someone else while we were on the phone."

"And he wants to adopt Oliver?" Miss Leila asked, to make sure she heard right.

"Yes. He claims he's a good friend of your mother's, and that she had helped him out once, but he never got the favor." She stood up, looking at her watch. "I have a meeting with him this afternoon, to handle some paperwork. I think you'll like him, Oliver… he's a good man,"

Oliver nodded. "I can't wait to meet him,"

"Thank you for your time… and welcome back, Oliver, I'm glad you came home." With that, Miss Angeline left.

"How wonderful!" Miss Leila exclaimed, hugging Oliver. "And to think we were all worried about nothing!"

"It's a miracle!" Esther added, running into the room and hugging Oliver after Miss Leila released him. "I'm so glad things worked out!"

"I wonder what this 'Jasper' fellow is like," Swaine inquired. "I mean, if he was such a close friend of Alicia's, why wasn't he around when she passed away?"

"He doesn't live around town- he probably didn't hear about it until late,"

"Still, you'd think others would know him-"

"Oi, don't try to ruin th' moment, Thief-Face! What matters is Ollie-boy doesn't have tah get shoved off to another town!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed.

"I thought that didn't matter, since he could cast Gateway and come to our world from any location in his world," Abyssa noted.

"Hey, if Ollie-boy's happy, we're all happy, get wit' th' program, mun!"

Abyssa rolled her eyes.

"I am kind of nervous about meeting Jasper," Oliver admitted, turning to Miss Leila. "He said he was a close friend of my mom's… do you know him?"

"Well, your mama had a few friends who came and went, but I was always so busy at the shop I didn't have much time to meet them all." She replied. "But Jasper sounds familiar… While I'm thinking about it, why don't you go tell everyone the good news?"

"Okay!" Oliver raced up the stairs, planning on grabbing his things.

"And remember, be back by 5 o'clock!"

"I will!" Oliver grabbed his magical items, and outfit, and went back downstairs, going to the backyard.

"I take it we're heading back to our world?" Swaine guessed with a smirk.

Oliver nodded. "I figured it would be a good time. After all, I offered to help out Abyssa first,"

Abyssa shrugged. "Well, it's no big deal…" she replied.

"No big deal?! You were ten seconds from killing me over that gem!" Swaine sneered.

"Again, no big deal."

Oliver waved Astra, casting Gateway, and they were on their way back to the other world.

*0*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: Seems like there's going to be a lot more going on, but it's time to return back to one of the original plots- and maybe some suspense, but we'll see how everything plays out. ;)**

**Reviewer Thanks!**

**Mike AZ 2: **Thank you; And I have an explanation or two for Angus's vision, but I'm saving it for later; I feel as if some ideas are rushed too much, and that I throw in too much in one story (my excuse is that I have so many ideas that I try to cram in, because I can't find time to update so many stories), but I'm glad you understand and still enjoy it. And yes, the journey for the drifter is far from over… ;)

**Please review, nit-pick if you must, but don't flame!**


	39. Another Strike

**~Chapter 39~**

**Another Strike**

The Gateway spell brought them to Al-Mamoon. As they walked along, they saw Rashaad had returned, Esther being the first to notice. "Father!" she exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Esther! I was wondering when you would return," Rashaad said, happily. He smiled at Swaine and Oliver. "And I see Oliver has joined you as well, at last." He noticed Abyssa, and gave a curious look. "But who is your new friend?"

"This is Abyssa. Abyssa, this is my father, Rashaad,"

"One of the Great Sages," Swaine added.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Abyssa said, shaking hands with the Sage.

"Ah, I believe I've seen you around before. You are the mysterious drifter," Rashaad said.

"You know about me?"

"I know about the things you have done. You go around, hunting bounties, going from one place to another doing so, yet no one knows your name."

"(I hope it stays that way…) Oliver and his friends have told me a few things about you as well,"

Rashaad grinned. "I'm sure he has- the young wizard has countless stories to share."

"Too right, mun. Even Ol' Father Oak needs help to keep up wit' 'em all!" Mr. Drippy added, over-exaggerating Oliver knew.

"Tell me, how did you cross paths with Abyssa?" Rashaad asked, intrigued. "From all I've heard, it's rare for anyone to be around her long enough to know her name,"

"It's a long story…" Swaine said with a heavy sigh.

"One that should be told in private," Abyssa added.

Rashaad nodded. "You may tell it in my home, later on." He looked over, seeing a couple people were standing by the babana stand. "We all shall discuss our travels, once I close my stand this afternoon."

"Alright, we'll be back," Oliver said, as they all walked along the streets.

Abyssa turned, heading towards the entrance of the city. "Where are you going?" Esther asked her.

"I'm heading out. We got what we've been looking for, so we can all get back to our own lives." Abyssa replied.

"But, what about that stalker? What if they come back?" Oliver questioned.

"I'll be okay. It's not the first time I had to handle some goon on my own," she continued to walk. "Thanks for your help."

Oliver and Esther tried to follow her, to protest, but Swaine stuck his arm out, stopping them. "Let her go. If she wants to go out on her own, let her." The thief told them.

"But, what if she needs our help?" Esther replied.

"You can't force help onto someone. She already accepted our help in finding that gem- if she wants to hide it herself, so be it."

"What about her heart? It's no longer closed, so we can find some trust and mend it," Oliver said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Ollie-boy. It still seems closed, to me." Mr. Drippy said.

"Huh? But we found her soul-mate, and she…"

"She said she was willin' to give th' boy a chance, but it's not something that can happen overnight, mun." Mr. Drippy looked in the direction Abyssa had gone, seeing the girl had gone around the corner. "No matter how long youe've done it, sometimes there's hearts that are harder to mend. That cat might not get too close to Angus on her own, unless Abby-girl learns to accept others… or, th' other way around, Abby might not get close to anyone again unless that cat does. Th' only reason either of them bent a li'l bit was for th' Azen's sake, yet now that they know it's in good hands… well, it may take a little time."

"But, maybe she's changed after being around us!" Esther stated. "She never opened up until after Oliver came along, and she interacted with us a little more…"

"I'd say let her choose," Swaine spoke up. "If she wants to go it alone, why stop her?"

Esther turned to Swaine. "You're just saying that because you both hate each other!"

"But he has a point," Oliver sighed. "We can't just force her to change. We can only hope that she'll open up,"

Mr. Drippy nodded. "Too right. Plus, as fierce a girl Abby is, that gem is as good as safe. We might as well get on wit' ouer lives, en't it so?"

"Yeah, I've still got a few people to pay back," Swaine added. "Though, maybe I'll head back to Hamelin first- Marcassin's probably sore at me for taking too long a vacation, heh."

"I've still got a few hours until I have to go back home," Oliver added, looking at his watch. "We can fast-travel there, once I get changed." he held up his other-world attire.

"You two go ahead, I'm going to go help my father at the babana-stand," Esther replied.

"Ta, Esthy-girl, see ya 'round!" Mr. Drippy called.

Oliver headed into a Hootenanny, getting changed while buying some extra supplies. Afterwards, he, Swaine, and Mr. Drippy walked out of the city.

*0*0*0*0*0*

Abyssa stepped out, looking up at the sun in the sky, taking a deep breath. _Alone at last, _she thought as she walked across the golden sands, feeling a little upbeat about getting back to her own life. Yet, at the same time, something lurched inside her stomach at the thought of being alone again, and her mind began to wander back to the group of friends who had helped her out…

Especially Oliver. The kid had a multitude of problems, from being orphaned to the risk of being sent away, yet he still decided to help her out, no matter how stubborn she was! And how much his friends cared about him- she still couldn't forget Esther's concern for him, or her statement about him belonging in Motorville where he could be happy, rather than having to be sent away and start life anew.

And then there were his friends in the other world, Myrtle, Phillip, Denny… and Angus. Denny, who did not make too much of a fuss about Oliver being back, only escorting him home safely (truly he had the heart of a dragon, the drifter figured); Myrtle, who had feelings towards him, knowing how magical he was yet didn't make too big a deal of it despite her awe; Phillip, who played a tough-guy act, yet deep down was happy his friend was back; and Angus, who was once trapped in his own world, yet managed to open it up for the young wizard, finding a friend he could confide in.

Her thoughts then returned to Swaine, and she wondered how a pure-hearted kid like Oliver could stick around with a thief like him. She remembered something about Oliver mending his broken-heart, but- due to her grudge- she tuned out that part of the story… maybe if she didn't she wouldn't have been so shocked to learn he and Marcassin were brothers. Maybe it was a gift Oliver had, about seeing something good in everyone…

Maybe that's why he also decided to help her.

She sighed, heading up a dune.

Something ran behind her, and she quickly turned around, seeing a cloaked figure lunging towards her.

*Bang!*

Acting fast, she had drawn her gun-blade, shooting the stalker in the shoulder. "Agh! You little wretch!" the figure rasped.

"So, you're the creep who keeps trying to do me in, huh?" Abyssa sneered, taking aim. "Well, you're in for it now!" She shot again, but the figure dodged with amazing speed and- just as fast- threw several daggers at her! "Whoa!" She leaped, dodging each blade as it sunk in the sand.

She then summoned Ghibli, who immediately attacked the figure. But her opponent was strong, and with a wave of their hand, sent an arc of fire waving towards the familiar, doing heavy damage to it. Abyssa gasped, quickly summoning Ghibli back before he could go down for the count- apparently, she had to face this battle on her own.

The drifter fired more blades, this time managing to strike her opponent in the arm, until they shot their palm out, causing a heated wind to blow sand in her face, obscuring her vision. They then shot what she could guess was an arrow of fire into her leg, causing her to cry out. She pulled it out, despite it burned her hand, and she drew her dagger, preparing for another attack.

The figure slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. "Hand over the Azen, and spare yourself the humiliation," it rasped.

"Never!" Abyssa snarled, kicking them in the shin, then threw her dagger, and it pinned into their chest!

Yet they did not stumble, let alone fall to the ground. Instead, they just pulled it out, the wound bleeding for a bit until it sealed up. "Hmph. Is that the best you can do? For someone who claims to have such experience- ARGH!"

Something struck the figure from behind, and Abyssa recognized such a move- an arrow of light! She looked, seeing Oliver and Swaine standing there! The thief shot at the figure, while Oliver summoned an Unleash spell, _Howling Blizzard_, upon the opponent.

Abyssa then drew her gun-blade, shooting the figure again… but it shot to the sky. "I should have known… you never could do anything by yourself," it taunted. "Don't be so sure that gem will be safe! Senkrad will be unleashed!" With that, they disappeared.

"Who the hell was that?!" Swaine demanded.

"I don't know… but they must know you, Abyssa." Oliver said to the drifter.

"I didn't see their face, but what struck me odd was the fact that my dagger plunged into their chest, but they didn't so much as flinch!" Abyssa said. "Like… like they're undead or something,"

"They took off too quick, too… that's not a good sign," Swaine added.

"They've got another trick up their sleeve, alright." Mr. Drippy agreed. "We'd best get back in th' city,"

"Esther! Rashaad! We have to make sure they're alright!" Oliver gasped.

"Well, don't just stand around talking, lets go!" Abyssa scoffed, standing up, wobbling a bit due to the injury in her leg.

"Huh? You're coming too?" Swaine questioned. "The 'independent drifter'?"

"Hey, I may be independent, but I'm not stupid, Swine Prince." Abyssa checked her pack, sighing with relief to see the Azen was still there. "Apparently, we've come across a Senkradist."

"A what?"

"It's a term people in Kaninesas used to refer to people who wanted to unleash Senkrad, who saw him as a god, believing that if they sided with him, they would be free from torture once he's unleashed… basically people who were corrupted, and sealed out of the city. …ow!" she grabbed her leg, seeing her wound was still bleeding.

"Here," Oliver said, then used his Healing Touch spell on her wound.

"Thank you," Abyssa stood up. "I guess our tale isn't over yet, Oliver. If I'm going to get this gem to a safe place, I'll need an entourage."

"Are you saying… you need our help?" Swaine asked, slyly.

Abyssa gave him a glare. "I'm saying your wizard-friend's magic knows how to thwart off demons like the one I just dealt with. And it's not for my sake, but for the sake of the world- we have to keep the Azen safe, (get it through your head already, numbskull)."

"We'll help, but there's something else I want to do for you," Oliver said. "I know your heart is broken…"

"And you wish to mend it… Kind of weird, forcing people to feel differently, don't you think?"

"It en't force! He's jus' givin' th' heart a dose o' somethin' it's lackin'! No different than givin' a child medicine," Mr. Drippy scoffed.

Abyssa shrugged. "Alright. Help me get to Kaninesas, and I'll let you mend my heart,"

"Only if it's open," Oliver told her. "Which means, you're going to have to cooperate with all of us,"

"And that means ALL of us," Swaine added, earning a glare from the drifter.

"Fine… speaking of all of you, isn't there a familiar-tamer we have to check up on?" Abyssa reminded.

"Right! Lets go!" Oliver said, and they rushed back into the city, heading to the babana stand. Thankfully, Rashaad was there, unharmed… yet Esther was nowhere in sight. "Rashaad, did Esther come by here?"

"Yes, I sent her on an errand to deliver some babanas… what is wrong?" the Sage replied, noticing the concern on their faces.

"Abyssa was just attacked by someone… and we're worried they might go after you and Esther next,"

Rashaad stood up. "We must find her, then. Come! Lets not waste time!"

They hurried down the street, stopping when they saw some scattered babanas lying in the middle of their path. "Oh no…"

"Split up, they couldn't have gotten far!" Swaine said. He and Rashaad went one way, while Oliver, Abyssa, and Mr. Drippy went the other.

They searched in alleyways, open stairways, and asked various peddlers if they had seen Esther, but no luck. "You two go search by the palace, I'll check over here," Abyssa said, looking down an alley. Oliver and Mr. Drippy took off, while the drifter looked in the alley.

She paused, kneeling down, finding a red hair-tie on the ground, with pieces of blonde hair attached to it. She picked it up, then summoned Ghibli. "Ghibli, trace the scent," she told her familiar.

Ghibli sniffed the hair-tie, then started searching the alley, the drifter following while keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

The rhinosaur stopped by a corner just then, letting out an excited grunt. Abyssa peeked around the corner, seeing a couple men loading large baskets onto the back of a cart… one of the baskets on board shaking, while letting out a quacking sound. "What the heck…?" one of them said, opening the lid…

A spear struck him on the head, as Gogo leaped out, and Esther- bound and gagged- poked her head out. The men tried to push her back down…

Until something electric was stabbed in one of their backs, while the other was attacked by Ghibli. Abyssa then used her electric-knife to electrocute him next, then helped Esther out of the basket, untying her. "What the heck happened?" she asked the familiar-tamer.

"I was just walking down the street, when suddenly I fainted. When I came to, these men were shoving me into a basket!" Esther replied, her breathing rapid due to shock. She then turned to the drifter. "What… what are you doing here? I thought you left!"

"That stalker of ours… he attacked. I'll tell you the details later," Abyssa turned to the two criminals. "In the meantime, lets take care of these two goons first!"

*0*0*0*0*0*

Tying up the two goons and dragging them into the city, the two girls called for one of the palace guards for help. "Traffickers… and I was hoping such fiends had been wiped out by now," one of the guards muttered, as they dragged them off.

"T-Traffickers?" Esther repeated.

"Yes. That's the term we call people who work on the Black Market… kidnapping kids and selling them into labor. Thank God your friend here managed to subdue them,"

"Esther!" called Rashaad, as he ran forth. "My child, what happened to you?"

"Abyssa, she… she saved my life," Esther replied, turning to the drifter. "Thank you,"

Abyssa wasn't paying attention… instead, she was giving a dark glare to the two Traffickers, clenching her fists.

"Abyssa?"

She shook her head. "Um, don't mention it." She said quickly.

"Come, let us go home… I feel we have much to discuss," Rashaad said.

They entered their small apartment, sitting in the living room, making sure all the curtains were drawn so no one could spy on them. "Someone is after us, alright." Swaine noted. "And they're not just targeting Abyssa- they're targeting anyone who'll help her,"

"Attacking her, while trying to send Esthy-off… oi, they're just itchin' for a fight!" Mr. Drippy said, aggravated.

"Tell me, who is after you, and why?" Rashaad demanded from Abyssa.

Abyssa sighed, then pulled out the Azen from her pack. "I don't know, but… They want this." She began. "Ten years ago, I was chosen as Keeper of the Azen… a couple months later, I had exited the city for a short time, but when I returned, the city had been attacked. I found my parents, and we evacuated the city, being the only survivors… Whoever laid siege on the city must have been looking for the Azen, wanting to release Senkrad. Who it is, I don't know- Shadar's been defeated, and no one else knew about it until now,"

She went on to explain how Swaine had stolen the Azen from her, before she returned to the city, and how it had been passed around through the years, sent back in time, found by Alicia, and had been hidden in Oliver's world since then.

Rashaad listened to every word, his expression calm. "You have a great responsibility in your hands, Abyssa… much greater than anyone could believe." He replied. "Since the Azen had been hidden in Oliver's world, whoever had been after it must have thought it gone, and gave up on their quest to release Senkrad. It appears, once you all started your quest, it awakened their determination… and now that it's back in our world, it's at a great risk again,"

"Why don't we just hide it back in Oliver's world, then?" Esther suggested. "They'll never find it there,"

"It wouldn't work- the reason they hadn't found it earlier was because it had been sent back in time, years before some of us were even born, and Alicia took it to another world in another time." Abyssa pointed out. "And since this stalker knows where we've been going, as far as I can guess, there's a chance they'll find a way to get to Motorville, and destroy that place in order to get it. There's only one place we can hide it, where no one associated with Senkrad can enter,"

"And that place would be…?" Swaine pressed.

"The Monastery of Sanctification… in Kaninesas,"

"Huh? But, the city was destroyed!" Esther questioned.

"Yes… but the Monastery was located underground. Several people tried to run to it during the fall of the city, but the entrance had been sealed off by fallen rubble. Lady Alpha, it is said, claimed to have used the Azen to place a spell on it, claiming that no form of darkness shall ever enter, and that if anything were to happen to the city, the Azen was to be placed in the Monastery where it could remain safe, until a pure Keeper could come across it."

"Amazing that you could remember all that, lass." Mr. Drippy noted.

Abyssa stared down at the Azen. "You remember a lot of things on a day your life was destroyed…" she shook her head. "But, I believe the Monastery is still there. If I can get to it and place the Azen inside, it should be safe."

"And we'll go along with you, to make sure it gets there safely," Oliver assured.

"I shall go as well," Rashaad added. "These fiends have threatened my daughter, I shall not turn a blind eye and leave you to this task alone."

"Lets head out then," Abyssa said, looking out the window, seeing the sun was at its noon position. "Demons of Senkrad's are said to be most powerful at night, so we'll have to move fast."

"Where exactly is… or was, Kaninesas located?" Esther asked.

"On the other side of Old Smoky, about ten miles away, close to the coast."

Mr. Drippy let out a descending whistle. "That's sure to be a hike," he commented.

"We can Fast Travel to Old Smoky," Oliver said. "I've got enough magic, and we can get around the mountain alright."

"Let us hurry, then." Rashaad said. "Danger is sure to come upon us, even as we speak."

"I've got a bad feeling about all this…" Swaine muttered.

"Yes, Swine, it's called 'fear', and if you're full of it, you can return to the safety of your kingdom- maybe your little brother will protect you," Abyssa scoffed.

The thief clenched his fists. "I'm not scared! I just know something bad is going to happen- and you should be thankful I'm willing to lend a hand after what you've put me through, you ungrateful-"

"Oliver, please just cast the spell," Esther groaned.

Oliver nodded. "Everyone stay close- we're off," he said, casting the spell.

*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: Yes, I _kind of_ copied a line from the game near the end there. And it seems our antagonists are back, and have a lot of trouble in store for our heroes, and it also seems there's more trouble about Abyssa's past than she wants to share…**

**Also, here's a heads up for you all- there's going to be romance between one of the characters and an OC of mine… but I'm not saying who just yet ;) **

**And here's some Reviewer Thanks, as always!**

**Ally: **Perhaps, but we shall see ;)

**Kai2: **Funny story, I actually had an idea like that once, and I asked my boyfriend (who got me hooked on Ni No Kuni) what he thought of it… he said I would be shot dead by several fans :P *yes, it would be awkward, lol*

**Mike AZ 2: **Yeah, I had no way of keeping it subtle (surprises were never my forte), but there's something extra about Jasper to keep things interesting… or at least, I hope so. I think I'm losing my touch. Glad you enjoy my OC's, too, I try to keep them interesting.

**Please review and nit-pick, spare me the flames, and we'll see what happens in the next chapter.**


	40. One More Storm

**~Chapter 40~**

**One More Storm**

The group arrived at the base of Old Smoky in a matter of seconds. Looking up at the mountain, Oliver and Esther remembered the first time they had come here- it was the first trial they undertook, having to keep the volcano from erupting, fighting Moltaan in order to do so, a task Shadar had thrown at them. Both of them exchanged glances, wondering if there would be another dangerous trial for them on the mountain.

"Well, lets not stand 'round. We en't sight-seein'," Mr. Drippy stated, heading towards the path that lead up the mountain.

"We should make it halfway to the city before sundown," Abyssa added.

"_**Don't be so sure…"**_

Everyone froze, hearing the voice come out of nowhere. "What the flippin' hell?!"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Rashaad demanded.

There was an eerie chuckle, and two voices spoke in unison. _**"Don't think having a Great Sage with you shall help you overcome this challenge for you… **_**Dahh-Ruud!"**

Wind started to blow just then. It started out as a soft breeze, but began to build up, as the sky suddenly turned dark. "What's that?" Oliver gasped, hearing a rumbling sound.

Rashaad looked over, his eyes widening in shock. Miles away, a wall of sand was blowing towards them. "A sandstorm!" he cried. "Quick, everyone to the mountain!"

There was a crumbling sound, and a large boulder fell in front of them, blocking their path. There was another eerie cackle, and Oliver looked up, seeing not one but two cloaked figures laughing, until they faded away, just as sand started to blow around them. "Everyone, move towards the mountain!" the young wizard shouted. "Stick to the side of it, so we don't get separated!"

Everyone did so, yet more sand blew around them; Mr. Drippy nearly blew away with the wind, until Esther caught him. Sand began to build up around them, making it hard for the familiar-tamer and young wizard to walk. "O-Oliver!" Esther called, reaching for his hand while she held on to Mr. Drippy. He grabbed her hand, trying to pull her, but they were both stuck. "We have to do something!"

"L-Levitate!" Oliver called frantically, casting the spell.

"No!" Rashaad called.

It was too late. Levitation managed to get them out of the sand, but it also caused them to get caught in the wind, the two blowing away. Rashaad quickly used his powers, summoning a shield between them and the wind, blocking it long enough for them to land back on the ground. Unfortunately, the storm was getting stronger, sand now reaching up to the Great Sage's waist. "Esther! Oliver!" Swaine called, having reached the side of the mountain.

Abyssa looked over, standing next to the thief. She summoned Ghibli, tying a rope around his neck while throwing the other end to the two kids. "Ghibli, pull!" she ordered, while pulling on the rope. Swaine grabbed the rope as well to help pull, but the kids were stuck too deep in the sand, buried up to their shoulders. "Keep hanging on, we won't lose you!"

*Snap!*

"WHOA!" They cried, falling back, as sand continued to swirl around, blocking everyone's vision.

*0*0*0*0*0*

Cassiopeia entered the Porcine Palace, feeling a great delight. She had finally formed a council of every village leader, kingdom ruler, and sage, having invited all of them to have a union in the Ivory Tower by the end of winter.

…Well, almost all of them. It had been a few weeks, and she had yet to hear word from Marcassin about him and his brother joining her council, and she decided to pay him a visit to see if things were going alright, as well as see if he knew the whereabouts of Oliver, as she hadn't seen or heard word about him for a few days.

"Your majesty, Queen Cassiopeia is here to see you," one of the guards announced when they came to the royal chamber.

"Ah, welcome your highness," Marcassin said, giving a humble bow as she entered the room. "It is nice to see you, again."

"Same to you, Prince Marcassin," Cassiopeia replied, returning a bow. "I came to see how things are going in your kingdom. Have you've spoken to your brother, recently?"

"Yes. He came here, with Oliver and Esther, just a few days ago." The young sage sighed. "I'm sorry, but I did not get much of a chance to discuss joining your council with him. The city was under lockdown due to the storm season, and it appears our friends have come across a bit of trouble,"

"Trouble? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"From last time I checked, things were under control. There's this girl with them, who has a grudge against Gascon because of this jewel, the Azen. Have you heard of it?"

"The Azen… I recall stories about it. It was an amulet used to seal away an evil creature, long ago… back in a time when my father ruled Nazcaa." She sighed at the memory of her father, but cleared her throat. "I always believed it to be a legend. No one's spoken of it in centuries, because they thought it was a myth,"

"That's because, during the Wizard War, the city of Kaninesas sealed its doors, keeping out anyone who wasn't a citizen, in order to protect the Azen. The ruler at that time, Lady Alpha, was the Keeper of the amulet, and had died months after the war broke out- passing it down to her most loyal servant."

Cassiopeia looked at him, smiling. "You know a lot about Kaninesas,"

The young Sage shrugged. "When you've spent 15 years of your life alone in a castle, reading about other kingdoms is sometimes the only thing you can do to learn about the world, and see what they're like." He smiled. "Speaking of 'seeing', I mastered the 'Foresee' spell- Oliver gave me Mornstar so I could have enough power,"

"Excellent!"

"Would you like to see? I was about to use it to check up on Gascon, anyway."

The queen giggled. "You must care a lot about your brother, if you keep spying on him."

"Well… I have to do something to make sure he's not getting into too much trouble, knowing how he is."

Marcassin cast the spell, the crystal ball glowing with light until it showed an image…

All they could see was sand blowing about. "What? But… this can't be right!"

"Allow me," Cassiopeia said, waving her hand, using her power to zoom in on the image. Beyond the sand they could make out a small group of people, stuck deep within it, lost in a storm! "It's them! They're trapped in a sandstorm!"

"But, the Storm Season ended over a week ago… We must do something!"

"I think I can try…" Cassiopeia waved her hand again, concentrating. She then gasped. "This isn't a natural storm… it's the _Dah-Ruud_ spell!"

"Dah-Ruud?"

"A spell used to bend the forces of nature- it's similar to that of an Unleash spell, but goes against the elements' natural state. It is a spell created from darkness… a spell created by Senkrad!"

"Is there a counter-spell?!"

"No… but… there is one spell I could try," Cassiopeia raised her hands again, holding them together while bowing her head. "_Sanctify!"_

The crystal ball glowed brightly, as suddenly the winds began to die down and the sand cleared. "It worked!"

"When it comes to spells made with darkness, only spells made with light can counter them."

They looked into the image again, now that it was completely clear, yet their panic was far from over. Rather, it increased.

Because their friends were nowhere in sight.

*0*0*0*0*0*

"_It seems we are finally rid of those wretched fools," the first figure stated, as they stood on a ledge high on the mountain. "Did they honestly believe we would give up so easily, that we did not have the strongest spells used to defeat even the Pure-Hearted One?"_

"_Do not celebrate yet, Kyani." The second figure replied. "I feel we've only delayed them. I sensed a 'Light' spell, clearing off our storm. Most aggravating, we have also lost sight of the Azen, and I cannot sense it anywhere amongst the sands,"_

"_Fear not, Leon, for I have thought this through. We know that anyone who carries the Azen will be protected from evil forces, lest it has no Keeper. Therefore, the girl is still alive, and will be more than determined to reach Kaninesas… we just have to beat her there."_

"_But you know the city is closed off to the exiled and forbidden! Only the girl can enter- she's the Keeper!"_

"_I did not say we'd let her get in, did I? …And where she ended up now, she shall have a difficult time reaching the outskirts of the city, even without our interference,"_

"_And with her comrades out of commission, the remainder of her quest shall be futile,"_

_With that, Kyani and Leon disappeared in swirls of black smoke. _

*0*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: *rubs temples* I am ashamed to admit that I suck at writing villainous monologues… But on the bright side, it seems like Marcassin and Cassiopeia will be partaking in the quest at last! :D Also, the 'dah-ruud' spell is something made up… because when I was writing in the sandstorm, all that kept coming to mind was the techno song, 'Sandstorm' by Darude. (lame, I know).**

**Sorry if this was a short chapter, but I just felt like writing in some suspense, ending on a cliffhanger. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Also, I'd like to add that this is the first time in a while that I've done a multi-update on a story, since lately I haven't had much time (and have other stories to update- I chose this one because lately I'm addicted!)**

**Please review, nitpick if you must, but hold back on the flames. **


	41. A Test of Trust

**~Chapter 41~**

**A Test of Trust**

_A small girl walked along the coast, looking around. She could see the walls of the city up on the hill, so far away that she could barely make them out. The gem around her neck glowed, and she held it tight, wondering if she should go back. It had been two days..._

"_Ow! Oh, my leg!"_

_She gasped, turning around and quickly summoned her familiar, a small rhinosaur. "Who's there?" she gasped, looking down the beach, seeing a young lad of about 16 sitting in the sand, rubbing his knee. Cautiously, she approached the stranger, her familiar snorting and pawing at the ground, ready to protect her. "What happened?"_

"_I was trying to climb up that cliff, trying to get some booster-shots that are growing up there," the young man explained. "I need them for a potion. I have a bad leg, and it's the only thing that can help… I thought I could make it up there, but the pain in my leg got worse and I slipped… and it's even worse, now."_

_The girl looked up, seeing the booster-shot plants rooted to the side of the cliff. It wasn't a very high climb, perhaps about twelve feet from the ground. "I could get them for you,"_

"_Oh, you shouldn't have to do that… You might ruin your dress, or break your necklace, or wind up like me and get hurt,"_

_The rhinosaur huffed, sniffing at the stranger. "It's alright. I've been exploring on my own for the past two days now- my dress is already dirty, and I'm a good climber…" she looked back up at the cliff. "…at least, as long as it's not too high…" the necklace began to glow again, and she looked down at it. The stranger had a point- it might break if she's not careful. She was lucky it was still alright, after being out in the wilderness on her own this long!_

"_Well… if you insist. At least let me hang on to your pack, so you don't get weighed down or lose anything important," _

"_Okay." She handed him her pack, and turned to climb._

"_What about your necklace? Will you be okay climbing with it?"_

_The girl paused, looking at the necklace. She had gone through a lot with it on- running through fields, across small streams, and down hills, avoiding various creatures who seemed to shy away once they saw the gem… but she never climbed with it before. _

_And, after the last time she had climbed up something, she ended up falling…_

"_You'd better hang on to it, too… But, be very careful with it! It's really important, and I can't let anything happen to it."_

"_Don't worry, I will."_

"_Here you go… um… I'm sorry, I didn't ask your name!"_

_The young man smiled. "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ga- …*ahem* Sorry, my tongue slipped, heh heh. …My name is Swaine. What's your name?"_

"_It's Dalia…" she handed him the necklace. "Thank you, Swaine. Be careful with it!"_

"_Oh, I will, you just be careful on that cliff,"_

_Dalia nodded, then walked over to the cliff, the rhinosaur following, standing at the base while it watched her climb up. _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down… _she mentally told herself the higher she climbed._

_Within five minutes, she reached the plant, plucking it at its roots. "I got it!" she exclaimed, then looked down. "Swaine, I- huh?"_

_Swaine was gone- as well as the necklace and her pack. She looked around… seeing him running down the beach, around the bend!_

"_H-Hey!" She rushed to get down, but lost her footing and fell. "Augh!"_

_*Whump!*_

_The rhinosaur had leaped, having her land on its back, catching her. It gave a concerned snort, sniffing her as if checking to see if she were alright. "We have to go after him! That… that wretched thief!" They both ran down the beach, going around the bend._

_They never caught up to the thief, and after hours of searching, Dalia broke down in tears._

_The Azen had been lost._

*0*0*0*0*0*

Pitch-black darkness.

And sand.

That's all Abyssa remembered seeing, before losing consciousness. She lost her vision during the storm, after the rope snapped, and she had fallen backwards into darkness.

As she came to, she still saw darkness, save for a red glow… and it was so hot! _Am… a-am I in hell?! _She thought, lifting her head a bit. She then realized she was laying on something…

That 'something' happened to be Swaine.

Gasping, she rolled off him. _Dammit, Swaine's here! This IS hell! _She thought, trembling as she held her chest… feeling her heartbeat, and she breathed, knowing it was clear she was still alive.

She noticed her pack laying beside her, and she quickly checked it, seeing the Azen was still there. Thinking about the brush with danger they had just now, she took it out, placing it around her neck and tucking the gem inside her shirt, knowing she'll have to keep it extra close now. _Okay, we're alive, and the Azen is still safe… but where are we?_

There was a groan, and Swaine sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow… what happened?" he muttered, his senses slowly clicking in gear. "Where are the others?"

"Hell if I know- I don't even know where WE are!" Abyssa replied, beginning to panic.

Swaine stood up, looking around. "We must be inside the mountain,"

"What?! How the hell did we get inside a mountain?!"

The thief walked a way's, stopping at a wall, where a large mountain of sand poured in from up high. "From up there. That must be a hidden passage, like a secret entrance into the mountain," he rubbed his head. "…one hell of a step, I might add…"

Abyssa looked at the sand, still raining in. "There must be a mountain of sand covering it… how do we get out?"

Swaine looked around, seeing that the cave they were in stretched out into a tunnel. "We'll have to head down the tunnel- there should be a way out,"

"What about the others? Maybe they'll find us,"

"Or they might be trapped in the sand- one reason why we should hurry and find a way out of here!" Swaine headed down the tunnel. "We'll have to move fast- we might not have much time,"

Abyssa looked down the tunnel, back at the clotted entrance, then back at the thief. _Stuck inside a volcanic mountain with the thief… I'm in hell, alright. _She thought, following behind.

*0*0*0*0*0*

The desert was still, a soft wind blowing once in a while. A Green Buncher hobbled along, passing by the mountain. It paused, seeing something moving in the sand, and curiously watched as a small lantern popped out of the ground, attached to a large nose. It poked at it…

"Ack! Knock it off, mun!" Mr. Drippy sputtered, popping out of the sand. "Go on, git outta here, ya ruddy creature!"

The Green Buncher growled, but trudged off.

"Oi, lets see… I was here…" The Lord High Lord of the Fairies walked a few steps. "They must be here!" he then dug rapidly, burrowing deep. "C'mon, stay wit' me now, mun… show me youe're still kickin'!"

*WHOOSH!*

A burst of air shot out of the ground, clearing off a large amount of sand- and sending the fairy flying. "Whoa!" he cried, rolling into a dune. Once it settled, he shook the sand off his head, seeing a crater in the sand.

Out of the crater climbed out Oliver, pulling up Esther, Rashaad right behind them. "Glad you're strong enough to use _Cloudburst_…" Esther said to Oliver, coughing.

"Ollie-boy! Esthy! Rashaad!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, running forth. "Oi, ya once again amazed me, mun. Thought I'd have to dig ya lot out, I did! Tidy spell, Ollie-boy!"

"Thanks, but… where's Swaine and Abyssa?" Oliver asked, looking around.

"I dunno. Last I saw, they were by th' mountain,"

The group ran over to the mountain, but saw no signs of their friends. "They must be trapped under the sand!" Esther gasped.

"Hold on," Oliver said, preparing to use Cloudburst… until he saw something moving in the sand. He ran over quickly digging.

Out popped Ghibli, who gave a disgruntled snort, then began to run about, frantically. "Ghibli! Abyssa must still be alive!" Esther turned to the familiar, grabbing a treat out of her pack (brushing the sand off it) and held it in front of him, having the rhinosaur calm down. "Take it easy, Ghibli… Can you show us where Abyssa is?"

The rhinosaur let out an excited grunt, then ran over to the mountain, nodding its head forward as if to say "Over here!"

Rashaad used his powers, blowing away the sand, yet they saw no sign of them. "Something isn't right. They were right by the wall- where could they have gone?" the Sage questioned.

"You don't think whoever summoned that spell… did something to them, do you?" Esther asked, concerned.

"Speakin' o' which… I think we've got company!" Mr. Drippy cried.

Everyone looked over, seeing wind building up, sand billowing around… and in a flash of blue light, Marcassin and Cassiopeia appeared! "I told you I had mastered 'Fast Travel'," the queen said to the young Sage.

"Marcassin! Pea!" Esther exclaimed, running forth. "What are you doing here?"

"We saw everything with the 'Foresee' spell. Cass- I mean, 'Pea', managed to use a counterspell to clear off the storm… But not soon enough, it seems." Marcassin said, sadly. "Where is Gascon?"

"We don't know, we tried to search for them, but they're nowhere near the mountain!" Oliver replied.

"Do you remember all that happened during the storm?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Yes, we were getting buried in the sand, and Abyssa tossed us this rope," Esther said, holding up the piece of rope that was still attached to Ghibli. "She and Swaine tried to pull us out, but the rope snapped… and that's all I remember." She felt a tug at the rope, noticing Ghibli was still pointing at the mountain. "What is it, Ghibli?"

"He keeps pointing at the mountain." Oliver said, then looked at the wall, seeing that some of the sand seemed to be… sifting through the base of it. "There's something here!" he ran over to the edge…

Suddenly the sand began to collapse at his feet, and he fell on his stomach, his head going through the wall, where he saw a cavern… and a 15-foot drop. He would have fallen through if Marcassin and Rashaad hadn't caught him by the cape, pulling him back. "Step back, it's not stable!" Marcassin pointed out.

"Jeepers! It's… It's a hidden passage!"

"That must be where they went!" Esther exclaimed.

"They must have fallen through during the storm, while the sand was still low enough for them to fit through," Rashaad guessed, kneeling down, seeing that only the upper-half of the passage seemed to be showing.

"Is there any chance we could get in?"

"It was a long way down, from what I could see," Oliver replied. "And… I didn't see them in there."

"They must be searching for a way out," Marcassin replied. "Question is, where does the passage let out at?"

"Th' other side o' th' mountain, probably." Mr. Drippy answered. "Or it's a short-cut to th' top… can't hurt to look 'round,"

"But, what if they're in trouble?" Esther asked, concerned.

Marcassin concentrated, trying to use the 'Foresee' spell, but sighed. "I don't have enough magic," he sighed.

"I used the last of mine for Fast Travel," Cassiopeia added, sadly.

Oliver looked at Astra. He hadn't used too much magic that day… "Let me try," he said, then cast the spell.

The wand began to glow, an orb of light forming within the top of it, and an image shined through. They saw an image of Swaine and Abyssa walking down a tunnel… but it quickly faded, and Oliver gasped, feeling drained of energy. "Oi, Ollie-boy, youe're really masterin' all th' spells today, en't ya?" Mr. Drippy exclaimed.

"Yeah… but… I'm out of magic now, too," Oliver said, out of breath.

"At least we know they're alright." Cassiopeia replied.

"For now. We should go in after them, before any harm comes their way," Marcassin insisted.

"Let us rest, first. Without energy or magic, we won't be much use in helping them," Rashaad said.

"Right-o, then! Coffee-break it is!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed.

Everyone walked up the mountain path a bit, sitting down at a spot where they could rest. Marcassin kept looking back down the path, at the secret entrance, worry building up inside him. _Brother, please… take care of yourself long enough for us to find you. _He mentally pleaded.

*0*0*0*0*0*

"Left."

"Right."

"Left."

"Right!"

"Left!"

Abyssa growled in frustration. After walking for almost an hour, the two came across two separate tunnels, leading in different directions. "Look, thief, it's obvious we go right- it leads westward, to the other side of the mountain, where the end of the tunnel is probably located!" she said, firmly.

"But if we take the left passage, _drifter_, it will take us upward, towards the top of the mountain- where we'll have a better chance at finding the others!" Swaine argued.

"That, or we might end up at a dead end filled with lava!"

"Oh, and your choice probably won't?"

Abyssa sighed, bitterly. "Alright, lets think about this. We have no idea where these tunnels may lead… why don't we both each take one to see where it leads, and meet back here in an hour?"

"Splitting up wouldn't be a good option- what if one of the paths leads to another fork? Or what if there's a swarm of creatures lurking about?"

"If there's another fork, we can check to see where each side leads, then come back to give a status report. As for creatures…" Abyssa took out her gun-blade. "They'll avoid me. I've been hunting bounties since I was 12. Any beast that comes near me wouldn't last five minutes. …You probably won't be so lucky, but you can always run away, since you must be good at it."

Swaine clenched his fists. "Fighting beasts would be a lot better than dealing with you! Honestly, can't you just let go of your grudge already?! Or at least until we're out of this God-forsaken tunnel!"

Abyssa only glared. "This isn't about my 'grudge', it's about our positions. I can handle myself long enough to check out a tunnel… I don't see why you're against the idea, if you can't 'deal' with me."

Swaine sneered. "Fine then. We'll split up. Whatever. It'll give me an hour's peace!" he then trudged up one path.

"Yeah- call me when you need someone to save your hide," Abyssa walked down her own path. "…not that I'd make the mistake of helping you again…"

Swaine glared back at her, but continued on. "Stubborn wretch…"

The thief continued on, using the glow of the molten walls to guide him on his way. The path got steeper, and the ceiling got lower, forcing him to 'crawl' upwards for a while, until the path was level again, though he still had to go on his hands and knees. _Good thing I spent so many years slipping into hiding spots tighter than this… _he thought, thinking about some times when he had to slip through sewer-pipes, slim spaces between buildings, or small windows in order to hide.

After twenty minutes, the ceiling slanted back upwards, and the tunnel let out. However, it stopped at a river of lava, which seemed to be flowing downwards through the mountain, the ledge barely high enough to keep it from overflowing into the passage. "Great, a dead end," Swaine muttered, then turned around. "Hope that crazy girl has had better luck,"

He walked, crawled, and squeezed his way back through the path, until he was back where he started from. Tired out, he sat down, deciding to rest a while until Abyssa came back. He took out his gun, making sure it was loaded, adjusting a few gears of it during his wait.

He then summoned Gunthur, giving him a snack, and checking to see what his health was like, or if he had gained any experience since his last battle.

He then leaned against the wall, just listening to the silence, finding it odd that there were hardly any creatures to be seen inside Old Smoky… and how too quiet it was.

"Dammit, what am I doing?" Swaine muttered to himself, then headed down the tunnel Abyssa went down.

_Why did I even decide to stick around and wait for her? That wretch probably found a way out and took off without me by now! _He thought bitterly. _God willing the others are alright- maybe they're somewhere in this passage too, and just ended up in different caverns. …or maybe I'm just using too much wishful thinking._

After walking another fifteen minutes, he came across two more tunnels, one leading straight on, while the other went left where there was a glow. "Now, which one did she-"

"_ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"_

Swaine jumped, while the cavern shook, as the monstrous bellow echoed throughout the passage. "What the h-"

"RUN!" came a shout, and he looked, seeing Abyssa running towards- then suddenly past- him! "Move it, Swaine!"

"Abyssa?!"

"Run, I said!"

Swaine looked down the tunnel… seeing a wave of fire coming right at him! "YEOW!" he dove out of the way, stumbling into the other tunnel where Abyssa was already running. "Wait up!"

They ran down the tunnel, the cavern shaking as something came running after them. Swaine passed Abyssa, seeing another tunnel up ahead… but didn't see a rock in his path, and tripped over it, causing Abyssa to trip over him! "OOF!" they both cried, then quickly struggled to their feet…

They weren't fast enough, as the creature in pursuit of them charged into the cave. Swaine looked up, paling a bit.

Standing before them, snorting smoke, was the largest dragon the thief had ever seen. It had dark-green scales with black scales sticking up along its spine, piercing red eyes, white horns, and long sharp claws. It seemed to be taller than Tengri, in neck-length, and more masculine. It roared once more, stomping its foot.

"Looks like we've got another fight on our hands," Swaine yelped, then quickly summoned Gunthur.

"Fight a dragon?! Are you nuts?!" Abyssa stammered.

"Actually, it's not the first time- LOOK OUT!"

The dragon breathed an arc of fire, the two of them barely dodging. Abyssa tried to summon Ghibli…

"Oh no…" Abyssa gasped, remembering she never called her familiar back!

The dragon swiped its claws, and she rolled out of the way, drawing her gun-blade and shooting; Gunthur attacked the dragon at its legs, jumping back before it could lunge at him; and Swaine took out his Rogue's Revolver, trying to do as much damage as he could.

But the dragon proved fierce. It breathed fire at them every chance it got, swung its tail (at one point smacking Gunthur into a wall, causing the thief to summon him back), swiped at them, and swung its head trying to ram them.

It managed to slice Abyssa's arm, causing her to drop her gun-blade. She went to pick it up, but its tail swung at her. She managed to leap away…

…but her gun-blade got knocked into a pool of lava! "No!" she gasped. The dragon roared, breathing fire at her, and she quickly leaped out of the way. All she could do now was dodge.

Swaine managed to be having more luck, summoning his Thumblemeur to take Gunthur's place, and shooting the dragon in tender spots like its wings, or the tip of the tail, distracting the dragon long enough for his familiars to unleash a move.

During the battle, glims shot off the dragon, which Abyssa paid no mind to… until a golden one appeared right in front of her. "What the…?" she gasped, accidentally absorbing the glim.

Swaine was preparing to use his Rotshot trickshot, when he noticed a glow, and he looked over, seeing a golden light shining from the Azen. "Abyssa? What are you doing?"

But Abyssa couldn't respond… something appeared in her mind just then, and suddenly she uttered the words, _"Light of Purity"._

A bright glow shot from the Azen just then, striking the dragon in the chest… yet it did not seem to damage it, only stun it. The dragon stumbled a bit, the ferocity in its eyes mellowing to a soft gaze, and it began to sway to one side of the cavern, hitting the walls, as if relaxing…

However, it caused rubble to come down. "Quick, into that other tunnel, before it caves in!" Swaine exclaimed, and they ran into the tunnel, just as some of the rubble covered it halfway.

They both stood there a while, taking deep breaths, looking out through a space left near the top of the tunnel, seeing the dragon still leaning against the wall, growling softly. Abyssa looked down at the Azen, unable to comprehend what exactly just happened.

Swaine was the first to speak. "So… care to explain how the bloody hell you pissed off a _dragon_?!"

Abyssa gave him a look. "I didn't do anything! I was just walking down that other tunnel… when suddenly I felt the ground moving, and saw I had accidentally walked onto his head." She answered, innocently. "What I'm trying to figure out is what the heck happened with the Azen…"

"You got a gold glim and it unleashed some sort of power- everyone said that jewel is loaded with it." He looked at her arm, seeing it was bleeding from the fight with the dragon. "I'd worry more about your arm!"

Abyssa looked- having been distracted from losing her gun and the Azen's sudden power, she nearly forgot about her wound. She reached into her pack, taking out bandages. "It's nothing, I've had worse,"

"Ha! Something worse than a slice from a dragon? You're lucky it didn't take your whole arm off!" he noticed she was struggling to wrap the bandages around the upper half of her arm, and he sighed, reaching towards her. "Here, let me help you…"

Abyssa jerked away from him. "I can do it myself,"

Swaine gave her a look. "How far are you going to take this? Always insulting me, picking fights, arguing… trying to kill me! Now, we're both stuck in a cave with a dragon, you've got the Azen back- which is a lot more powerful than you realized- and you're still focusing on your grudge on me! Why? We helped you get it back!"

"Shut up, already, it's not about that!"

"The hell it isn't! Tell me why it's so hard for you to forgive me- holding a grudge to a point where you won't even let me help you with one little thing!"

Abyssa glared at him, standing up and storming up to him. "You wouldn't forgive anyone so easily if they messed up your life, too! Let me tell you a story, Swine- a story about a little girl who was always neglected by her parents, being told that she wouldn't live up to anything! Then one day, she got the chance to prove herself… All she had to do was keep a sacred amulet safe, finally getting enough respect for her parents to actually pay attention to her!

"But then one day, when she decided to explore outside the city, just to show how well she could take care of herself, she ran into a thief who stole the amulet… and when that little girl had to go back to the city, after searching a whole day to get it back, it turned out to be the day the city needed it most. When the walls started falling, and the fires started spreading, and people were calling to the little girl to use the Azen's power to ward off the Dark Djinn and save them… she couldn't. She could only run with her parents, escaping the ruined city…"

She clenched her fists, wincing as she continued, "Her parents saw her as a burden upon their lives… a curse, they even said! And they left that little girl to die in the streets, leaving her for any stranger to come along and drag away… and… all because YOU had to take the Azen!"

Swaine sat there, unable to find a response.

Abyssa stood there, waiting for him to respond, or at least defend himself in case she lunged at him. When he did neither, she sighed, looking down at the ground. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand what it would be like- you grew up in a palace! You never had anyone turn away from you, during a crisis…"

They sat there in silence, so quiet the only sound came from the dragon's breathing outside the tunnel. The drifter went back to wrapping bandages around her arm with one hand, as tight as she could without them slipping.

"Yes, I do." Swaine said quietly, at last.

"What?" Abyssa questioned.

Swaine sat down, his back against the wall. "My father, the Emporer of Hamelin… he raised Marcassin and I to do things on our own. Even if we wandered off and put our lives in danger, he would have us settle things on our own because… 'That was the Hamelin way'. But, despite that, he always spent more time with Marcassin, teaching him spells so that he could inherit his powers as a Great Sage. With me… well, at the time, I felt he saw me as a waste of time, having taught me how to carve, but always seemed to have this look on his face like he was asking himself, 'Why bother?'…

"One day, I ran away, going off on my own just to prove I could do something with my life, and make him proud, promising my brother I would return when he needed me." He paused, unleashing a heavy sigh. "But, things never went as planned… it turns out the day I left was the day Marcassin needed me the most, because Shadar had killed our father. I didn't know at the time… I didn't find out until years after I became a thief. I never knew that, deep down, my father did have faith in me… not until the day I had to go back in time, and watch him die."

Abyssa sat there, listening intently, remaining silent.

"So… I know what it's like. I was on my own just to make something of myself, eventually shutting out anyone who got too close, allowing my heart to break, wanting to get my way, losing restraint…"

"But you _chose_ to be on your own… no one kicked you out of your lives," Abyssa pointed out. "Plus, your father actually had confidence in you, having you and your brother do things on your own just so you guys could gain some discipline, learn how to take care of yourselves… My parents never cared, until I got the Azen. …I think they just cared more about it, than their own daughter."

The caves began to shake just then, and they heard fierce growling, followed by a roar. "It looks like that dragon's back in a bad mood! C'mon, hurry down the tunnel!"

"Already ahead of you!" Abyssa called… already running down the tunnel!

"Hey!" Swaine ran after her. "Bloody- are you sure leaving people behind wasn't a custom in Kaninesas?!"

"One more remark like that, and I'll trip you!"

*Crash!*

They looked back, seeing the dragon had burst through the rubble. Despite the tunnel was smaller than the last cavern, the massive beast managed to slip through it like a snake in a hole. This only provoked the thief and the drifter to run faster, squeezing through a smaller tunnel so narrow they had to move sideways to get through it. Once it spaced out, they ran again…

They stopped, seeing a chasm stretched out in their path, a river of lava flowing below. "Flippin' dammit! We can't get a break, can we?!" Abyssa cried.

Swaine looked, seeing something on the ground. There were two circular pads- one pink, the other blue. "Maybe we can…" he said. There was another roar, the dragon catching up to them, smashing its way through the narrow tunnel they had taken. He quickly stepped on the blue pad. "Quick, that pad- step on it!"

Abyssa did so…

Suddenly, two stone paths appeared in front of each of them, stretching across the chasm. "Alright!" Abyssa exclaimed, ready to run.

"HOLD IT!" Swaine shouted, loud enough for the drifter to stop and look at him. "These aren't ordinary bridges- they're made with enchantments based on trust. We have to move at an even pace with each other, because once we start going, the bridges will give out."

"How do you know?"

"Marcassin and I played a game like it at the Crypt Casino a few times… If one of us rushes ahead or falls behind, both bridges will collapse," he looked down at the river of lava. "…And I doubt there's a 'safety spell' that will let us try again." He looked at her. "Abyssa… We have to work together on this,"

Abyssa looked at him, not really prepared to put her life in the thief's hands so quickly… but with the dragon behind them and the lava below, what choice did she have? "A-Alright… but I swear, you'd better not let me fall!"

"I won't… I told you, if one of us falls, we both die. Just try to keep in step with me,"

Abyssa took a deep breath, gave a nod, and they started on the paths.

It was hard to keep in-step after the first five feet, Swaine either calling to Abyssa to slow down, or the drifter tell the thief to hurry up. The pain in her arm was increasing, and she held on to it, slowing down her pace…

There was a sound like rocks crumbling, and at first she believed the paths were already starting to crumble… but instead, it was the dragon breaking through the tunnel, trying to force its way through the small opening! "Time to hurry!" she called.

Swaine stumbled a bit, looking behind him and seeing the first part of the path had crumbled. "Alright- but keep focused!" he replied, quickening his pace to keep up with hers.

The paths became trickier just then. Swaine's ended up going right, while Abyssa's went left, both of them doing double-takes at one another to make sure their timing was synced; then Abyssa's lead downward while Swaine's lead upward, and the second part of the path crumbled behind them, causing them to shake, and Abyssa staggered, looking downward, her vertigo catching up to her!

"Abyssa, hurry!" Swaine called, now three feet ahead of her, snapping her back to reality and she quickly moved.

The final parts of the paths were starting to crumble, and both of them bolted as fast as they could, practically leaping when they finally reached the end. They panted heavily, watching as the paths disappeared behind them, and they looked at each other.

The thief let out a relieved laugh. "Hey… we actually made it!"

There was another roar, and they looked, seeing the dragon smash through the tunnel. "…Not yet!" Abyssa shouted, both of them running towards the mouth of the cave. They looked back once, watching as the green dragon ran towards the edge of the chasm and leaped, stretching out its black wings and gliding over to the other side, landing hard enough to make the cavern shake.

The thief and the drifter were already running down the next tunnel, while the dragon had been in mid-landing.

The tunnel curved a way's, and they shot around the bend… being blinded by sunlight! They shielded their eyes, stumbling a bit… the drifter nearly going over a ledge, until she toppled back. Swaine looked over, seeing at least ten miles of barren landscape, 1000 feet below the steep mountainside. "Dammit!" he cursed.

Abyssa looked back, seeing the massive green dragon was approaching them slowly, smoke billowing out of its mouth as it was preparing another blast of fire. "S-Swaine…" she stammered.

The fire shot out at them...

Another blast of fire shot against it, blocking it from reaching the two. _"Kyaaaaaah!" _came a roar, and they looked up, seeing not one, but_ two_ dragons soaring towards them. One of them was purple, while the other was a light blue, both of them roaring at the green dragon, who snarled back.

Swaine and Abyssa just stood there, backing away as the three dragons seemed to 'argue'. Finally, the green dragon turned to them, snorted smoke into their faces with disdain, then turned around and went back into the mountain. The drifter turned, looking up at the dragons… noticing the purple one was wearing a collar.

Swaine smiled, walking up to the purple dragon, reaching up and stroking its snout. "Nice timing, Tengri." He said.

*0*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: So, we got a little backstory, a nice action sequence, some suspense… and TENGRI! Yes! Our dragon is finally in the story… with another OC! Yep, I gave Tengri an OC ^-^ (I mean, c'mon, even he deserves one, doesn't he?)**

**Well, next chapter things will be a little more calm… maybe even humorous… just to take a slight break, after all our heroes have been put through already. **

**In the meantime, review, nitpick, and don't flame (leave that to the dragons *is shot for the use of bad puns*)**


	42. Giving In, A Little

**~Chapter 42~**

**Giving In… A Little**

"This is Tengri, huh?" Abyssa replied, trying to keep casual, but was still awestruck at the presence of the dragon.

"Yep. 'Big guy always hangs around whenever we need a lift somewhere," Swaine answered, stroking the dragon's snout. He then looked over at the blue dragon. It had dark-blue scales running down its spine, bright pink eyes, two small stubby horns on the top of its head, and seemed to be slimmer than Tengri. "I don't recognize the other one, though. Who's your friend, Tengri?"

"Kyah!" Tengri replied, as he turned to the blue dragon, their snouts nuzzling as they both growled softly.

"Ohh… Got yourself a girlfriend, eh?"

"Kublai DID say this was mating season for dragons," Abyssa replied. The blue dragon looked down at her, sniffing her, then tapped her good arm gently. The drifter slowly reached and rubbed her muzzle, making the female dragon purr. "Eh, heh… hi there."

Swaine looked down the cliff, then up at the dragon. "Say, Tengri, you wouldn't mind sparing some time and giving us a ride, would ya? We need to find the others,"

"Kyah!" Tengri answered, then knelt down, giving the thief permission to climb on.

He then looked down at Abyssa. "Well, what do you say? Want to hang out on a cliff, or go find everyone?"

Abyssa blinked, tensing up. "Ride on the dragon… as in… fly?" she repeated, her heart racing. It was one thing flying on the Iron Wyvern, but the massive airship was wide enough for her to lean against a wall clear away from the edge. But on a dragon? With _Swaine_? "U-Um… you know… I-I'll just hang out here and wait for you to come back."

Swaine scoffed. "Now who's being a coward? C'mon, it won't be so bad. Tengri's an excellent pilot,"

Tengri looked at Abyssa, giving her a grin which seemed to say, 'Yeah, I'll be careful! Hop on!'.

Abyssa took a deep breath. She hated heights, she didn't trust the thief, and she had more than enough thrills that morning… but she knew staying on the cliffs alone was a worse idea, in case their attackers came back; not to mention the pain in her arm was growing, and she would need to treat it fast. _It will only be one time… _she told herself. _You have to find the others- independent or not, you need Oliver's help. _

"Fine… but keep low, and no tricks!" Abyssa said at last.

"About time," Swaine replied, then held out his hand to help her up.

Hesitantly, she took it with her good arm, climbing up and sitting behind the thief, then gripped onto Tengri- even just sitting on the dragon's back, her vertigo started to kick in. The blue dragon looked at her, then rubbed her snout against her cheek, as if to assure her everything would be alright.

"Alright, Tengri, lets go!"

"Kyah, kyah!" Tengri exclaimed… and Abyssa believed that was dragon-speak for 'Hang on', because the dragon stretched his wings and took to the skies, the blue dragon following.

Swaine grinned- after months of either walking by foot or relying on Fast Travel, it felt good to ride on Tengri again, feeling the wind in his face and looking below at the landscape, as they flew over the top of the mountain.

Abyssa was less enthusiastic. "Yaaaaaaahhh!" she screamed.

"Oh calm d- *gack!*" Swaine tried to say, but before he could finish, the drifter wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping tightly. "A-Abyssa! C-Can't breathe! Let go!"

Abyssa loosened her grip. "I changed my mind! Just… just drop me off down there, I'll search by foot!"

The thief massaged his neck, breathing in air. "Calm down! Look, we're already crossing the top of the mountain- you can see the rivers of lava from here!"

Abyssa shut her eyes. "Not helping! Just hurry up and land, you moron!"

Swaine glared, then turned to Tengri. "Alright. Tengri- do a barrel-roll!"

"_What?!"_

"Kyah!" Tengri responded, then began to do rolls in the air, flying upside down…

Forcing Abyssa to see the area below, and how high up they were, as she clung on to the thief. "Augh! Knock it off! I'm going to hurl!"

"Not on me, you're not! Now, either lighten up and knock off the attitude, otherwise Tengri will do a few loops," Swaine said, firmly.

"Alright! Alright! Just… please have him take it easy!"

"Good." Swaine stroked the back of Tengri's neck, giving him a grin of approval.

They flew around the mountain to the other side. The whole time the drifter hung on to the thief, keeping her eyes shut, once in a while peeking to see how farther they had to go. Despite they had only been flying for less than five minutes, it felt like an eternity for her.

The thief looked downward. "There's where we saw them last… huh, would you look at that."

"What is it?" Abyssa asked, without opening her eyes.

"Down there- there's a crater, like the sand just exploded. The others must have gotten out… I hope,"

"Alright, well… have Tengri land, we can search from there,"

Before Swaine could do so, a familiar tune played through the air- like someone blowing on a horn. Tengri's eyes widened, and he shot downward! "Whoa! Tengri, easy!"

"Augh! What's he doing?!"

"I don't…" Swaine paused, looking down as Tengri landed by the mountain, and he grinned. "Ah, that would explain it."

"What?" Abyssa nervously opened her eyes, though her nervousness faded away once she saw why Tengri was in such a rush to land. "Oliver!"

"Swaine! Abyssa!" Esther exclaimed, as the group ran over, accompanied by Marcassin and a woman the drifter had not met. "We were so worried!" she then looked at the drifter's arm. "What happened?"

"We found a secret passage in the mountain... as well as some trouble," Swaine answered, as he and Abyssa climbed off Tengri. "Did anyone else know there's a huge, green dragon living inside Old Smoky?"

"That must be the Green Sentinel Dragon," the unfamiliar woman spoke up. "I've read stories about him- he guards the way to the Dragon Sanctuary, located deep within Old Smoky, to make sure no trespassers find it."

"Wish we'd known that. The monster nearly turned us into a flambé until Tengri and his girlfriend showed up,"

Esther gasped with excitement, looking up at the blue dragon. "Oh, Tengri found a mate! That's so cute!" she said, and the blue dragon growled softly, smiling. "I wonder if she belongs to someone. Otherwise, we could keep her, too!"

"Um, before you start picking out pet-names, I have a couple questions," Abyssa said, then pointed to Marcassin. "When did you get here…" she then pointed at the unfamiliar woman. "And who's your friend?"

"This is our friend, Queen Cassiopeia. We saw what happened in the 'Foresee' spell, and came here as quick as possible," Marcassin answered, then turned to his brother. "I'm glad you're both alright… I just wish we could have looked for you sooner, but we were all short on magic."

"We were about to start searching when we saw Tengri, and decided to call him down." Oliver added, holding up the Dragon-Horn. "We were going to split up and search around for where that passage let out at… but I guess you two managed to find us first,"

"Well, now that we're all together, why don't we fly to Kan-" Esther began to say.

"No, no, no… No flying!" Abyssa stammered. "I-I've had enough of a ride up high, already…"

"Oh, it wasn't that bad… save for your screaming," Swaine remarked.

The drifter turned to Oliver. "Can't we Fast Travel there? Do you have enough magic?"

"Um, actually… with the Fast Travel spell, it can only take us to places we've been to already." Oliver replied.

"What's worse for ya? Youer fear o' heights, or never getting th' Azen to a safe place?" Mr. Drippy spoke up.

Abyssa looked down at the gem. She sighed, looking up at Tengri, who gave her a reassuring grin, as if to promise he won't do any more stunts while they're in the air. "I really hate heights… but as long as we keep low to the ground, I think I'll be good."

"Kyah!" Tengri and the blue dragon both exclaimed, as if happy.

"Is there enough room for all of us?" Cassiopeia asked.

"On one dragon, no… but on two, yes." Esther answered, stroking the blue dragon. "Would you mind giving some of us a ride?"

"Kyah!" The blue dragon replied, kneeling down.

"I guess that's a 'yes'," Mr. Drippy said.

Oliver, Esther, Rashaad, and Mr. Drippy climbed on Tengri's back, while Swaine, Marcassin, Cassiopeia, and Abyssa climbed on the blue dragon's back.

Once the two dragons took off, the drifter shut her eyes tight, gripping on to the female dragon's scales. A hand gripped hers just then, and she looked, seeing Cassiopeia also seemed a tad frantic about flying, though not as nervous. "I'm sorry- I haven't ridden a dragon before," she said, giving a smile. "It's kind of exciting!"

"Speak for yourself," Abyssa replied, covering her eyes.

"I remember my first time flying," Marcassin said, jumping into the conversation. "It is a bit terrifying at first… but once you just focus on the view and relax, it's actually quite nice."

"You've flown on Tengri before?"

"Everyone has, and everyone got scared at first. Right, Gascon?"

"Not me, I took it all in stride," Swaine scoffed.

"Ya flippin' liar! Ya shrieked like a girl th' first time Tengri took us to th' skies!" Mr. Drippy called from Tengri's back, as the dragons flew side-by-side.

The thief gave the fairy a death-glare. "How would you know?! You were panicking about falling off!"

"No, I was telling ya to stop 'screaming youer head off'!"

"I can vouch for that!" Esther added, giggling.

Abyssa looked at the thief, having to stifle a laugh at seeing him turn red, turning away and grumbling to himself. "See? It's not so bad once you get used to it," Marcassin said to her.

She shrugged, once again looking down, getting dizzy quickly, so she turned her view ahead, watching the clouds roll by, and the sun high in the sky. So far, there was no sign of any danger. Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out, she relaxed, looking down at the Azen. For a moment, it seemed to have a soft glow.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Angus sat on his front porch, reading his book while he waited for Oliver to come around, hoping the boy managed to get a chance. Miss Angeline, upon hearing they lived in town, dropped by for a visit and was speaking to his parents, catching up on all that had happened since they moved. Hearing that Oliver was going to be staying in town gave him some relief- at least he had one friend around he could share his secrets with.

"Hi, Angus!" called Denny, as the boy ran by, his dog Genghis running alongside him, both of them stopping at the gate. "Hey, want to head to the park and take my time, again? I want to get as much running in as possible before it starts snowing,"

Angus thought about it. The first time he helped out Denny with his training was weeks ago, when he was sitting in the park to find some peace and quiet, as his sisters had invited some friends from school over. The young athlete was having trouble timing himself, as he would either forget to stop the watch while catching his breath after a run, or forget to start it at all. He randomly asked Angus if he could take his time, and then walked home with him afterwards.

"I would, but I'm grounded," Angus replied.

"Man, that sucks. Alright, maybe next time. C'mon, Genghis!" Denny took off, Genghis following behind.

Angus went back to his book… until he heard a soft "meow", and looked, seeing the cat, whom he named Anastasia, sitting right next to him. He reached to pet her, but she backed away. Sighing he went back to his book, once in a while looking out the corner of his eye at the cat.

"I had a toy cat that looked just like you," he said to her. "My brother, Maverick, had given it to me when I was little… then one day Molly and Janice started fighting over it, ripping it in half, and Mom threw it away. I was really mad at them, because it was the only thing Maverick gave me. So, when I saw you, I thought about him… thinking that, maybe, you were an angel sent by him to look out for me, because of all that happened."

Anastasia just looked at him a moment, then began to lick her paws.

Angus shook his head, going back to his book. "Seeing people no one else can, and talking to cats… No wonder everyone thinks I'm crazy,"

He paused a moment, looking down the street, his thoughts drifting back to Oliver.

"…well, not everyone."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: At a mellow pace for now, but we'll be getting a little more excitement later on. Just trying to keep everything at an even pace right now. **

**Also, I started a fan-art picture of Swaine and Abyssa flying on Tengri… and I know someone's going to say it… but yes, **_**How To Train Your Dragon **_**kept coming to mind XD (like I'm the first one)**

**And now for some Reviewer Thanks, once again.**

**Mike AZ 2: **Great, and thanks!

**Please review, nitpick if necessary, don't flame if you want to see tomorrow, and have a nice day. ^^**


	43. A Slight Change of Plans

**~Chapter 43~**

**A Slight Change of Plans**

"Tengri, land over there," Oliver said to the dragon.

Tengri swooped down, the blue dragon beside him, both of them crouching down by a small patch of trees no more than 30 yards wide, growing in somewhat of a crescent-shape by a pond.

For the last five miles, all anyone had made out of the landscape were barren fields of rock and dirt, with little to no vegetation, the small foliage being the most they had seen so far. They had stopped because the air was growing cold, slowing down the dragons' pace, which made sense as the large reptiles were warm-blooded and needed heat. "They will have to go back to Old Smoky until winter is over with," Esther had said, once the young wizard noticed how slow the dragons were flying. "Unless there's a place warm enough for them to stay around here,"

"Don't count on it," Abyssa told her. "There's nothing but a bare, stone landscape for the next two miles, followed by flat farmlands."

"Farmlands?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Yes. Kaninesas was once the farming capital of the land- those who left the city but chose to stay close built farms. They were once sentinels for the city before it fell to ruin." Abyssa looked ahead, rubbing her chin. "Actually, some might still be guarding it, so better let me do the talking, otherwise no one will get past. They'll only trust residents of the city… or survivors, at least." She turned to the dragons. "It's best if we go by foot anyway- if they see dragons flying overhead, no doubt they'll try to shoot us down."

"In that case, lets let them rest, before they have to fly back." Esther suggested, stroking the snout of the blue dragon. "Being out in the cold must really wear them down,"

"Never bothered Tengri too much when we went to the Winterlands," Swaine stated, giving the purple dragon a pat on the shoulder.

"That's because he kept above the clouds in that area, to avoid the cold, if not fly to a nearby island where the temperature was warm enough. Since it's winter all over, it's hard for him to find a location with enough heat," Marcassin replied, then turned to Esther. "Better not have them rest too long- the more they're out in the cold, the more sluggish they'll become,"

"We should rest as well," Rashaad suggested. "We're halfway there, and if Abyssa is right about the sentinels, we should save our energy in case things get hostile,"

Cassiopeia turned to Abyssa. "They won't get too hostile, will they, Abyssa?" she asked.

"It depends. Sometimes they'll put you through a test to see if you're worthy to go anywhere near the city. …But since it's in ruins, I wouldn't worry too much." The drifter replied. "I do agree with Rashaad, though. We should rest- we've still got five miles to go, and God knows what's waiting for us."

"Why not jus' press on? We've rested enough!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed.

Abyssa gave the fairy a look. "Excuse me, but YOU lot were the ones resting, while me and the thief were stuck inside a volcano fending off a dragon!"

"She's right, we should rest so we can ALL have some energy stored up," Oliver said, then looked at his watch, seeing it was already 2 PM. "I have to be back home in 3 hours anyway,"

"Oh yeah, your curfew! I almost forgot!" Esther gasped.

"In that case, lets rest for the night. That way, Oliver can get home, then meet up with us in the morning- that is, if you're not grounded." Abyssa said.

"Perhaps you can use the 'Foresee' spell to check on the situation, in case you can't make it." Marcassin suggested.

Oliver nodded. "Good idea. I'll hang around a couple more hours until then," he replied. "After what happened, I want to stick around as much as possible, just to make sure nothing happens to you guys again."

"That's really sweet of you, Oliver," Esther said with a smile.

"Kyah!" Tengri seemed to agree.

Esther then looked up at the dragons. "You two should head back to Old Smoky now," The blue dragon nuzzled against her, growling softly while grinning. "Hee hee, I'll miss you too, um… hmm, you don't have a name, do you? How about, 'Espa'?"

"Kyah!" The blue dragon exclaimed, happily.

Esther giggled. "Good, that's what we'll call you then!" she waved to the dragons as they took to the air, flying off. "Take care, and fly safely! See you at the end of winter!"

"Looks like we'll be walking quite a ways," Swaine sighed, looking across the landscape, seeing only cliffs to the north and south that connected to more familiar lands in the distance, while west of them lied miles and miles of flat landscapes, the ocean far off beyond it, he knew, since he had sailed to the coast of these lands before.

He sighed, shutting his eyes as he leaned against a tree, his mind wandering within distant memories…

_He was 16, standing on a ship. "Hey, Barnabas, take a look at this!" he called, looking through a spyglass at a coast, full of green fields full of gardens. "I've never seen that area before,"_

_A boy with sun-tanned skin, black hair, and dark-green eyes, looking about the same age as the thief, looked ahead and kept a solemn expression. "That's one of the farmlands of Kaninesas. It's a locked-in city, never lets outsiders visit. The farms are the only places where you can see any residents."_

"_Sheesh, why the lockdown? Are they suffering from some sort of epidemic?"_

"_Nah, I think they're just exclusive snobs. Like, a city full of tight-wads. I'm surprised they sell their produce- then again, they need something to trade for the goods we deliver. …There's the docks. Ready to unload?"_

"_Sure," Swaine waited until the ship docked at a pier… so far down the coast that he could barely see any farmlands anymore, but he didn't really care about that. A new location meant a new sucker, and when he walked down the plank carrying a barrel, he quickly snuck off, hoping to find some sap with something valuable…_

_He walked along a beach, as there was no path that could lead closer to the town- without him getting caught by any sailors, at least. He walked for an hour or so…_

_And that's when he saw a little girl, with a beautiful necklace around her neck._

"Swaine? Hey, Swaine!"

The thief blinked, snapped out of his reverie by the young wizard's call. "Huh? Oh, sorry Oliver. I spaced out. What do you need?" he replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come get firewood with me and Esther,"

Swaine shrugged. "Sure, lets go."

They walked into the trees, looking around. The area seemed quite green, and they only managed to find some dry grass and twigs. "Not really much to build a fire with, is there?" Esther commented.

"No… which means we'll probably be freezing tonight."

"You're all welcome to come back to my world with me. At least that way no one will be attacked," Oliver replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Oliver… I mean, what about your dreams, about that stranger coming after you? Something could happen to you while you're there," Esther said, concerned.

"Why don't you go with him, then?" Swaine lightly teased. "Keep him safe if you're so worried,"

Esther looked at him, peeved. "And you're not? I don't see you offering to help him out!"

"I just know Oliver's powerful- and if anything does happen, he can always come back. …Who knows? Maybe that Angus kid can help him, since he can see magic."

"How could Angus help? He probably doesn't even know how to use magic!"

"Hey, that never stopped me."

"You can come back if you want, Esther. It would be a good idea to have back-up, just in case." Oliver said, stepping in before another quarrel could break out.

Esther grinned. "See? Oliver agrees with me." She said to the thief.

Swaine shrugged. "Maybe because he can't stand to see you lose an argument," he replied, then smirked. "Or, because you remind him of his _girlfriend~_!"

"Swaine!" Esther and Oliver both snapped, both of them blushing, causing the thief to laugh.

"What's wit' all th' laughin'? I thought ya were collectin' firewood!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, hopping over to them.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Swaine replied casually, while giving his two friends a teasing grin.

"Ah, just hurry up, mun. We're startin' tah get cold!"

"We're having trouble finding firewood. All the trees are too green, they won't burn easily." Esther said.

"Ta. Don't believe that too long, Esthy. Once it gets cold tonight, th' leaves will be hittin' th' ground dry as a desert, then these woods will be ripe for harvestin' firewood… Not that I plan on stickin' 'round too long, plannin' on goin' back wit' Ollie-boy an' all…"

"Huh? You're coming back with me, too?" Oliver questioned.

"Well, someone's gotta look out for ya… an' what do you mean by 'too'?"

"Esther's going to come too, just in case something happens."

"Is that so? Alright, th' more back-up, th' shorter th' fight. What about you, Thief-Face? Ya taggin' along, too?"

Swaine considered it, but after his argument with Esther, he didn't want them to believe he was just tagging along because the familiar-tamer irked him into it. Then again, it would feel like old times- just the four of them going between the two worlds, on their own quest or hanging around…

_Why try to relive the past? Things are changing, you can't just go back._ He thought to himself. _Oliver will be starting a new life soon, and once the Azen is good and safe you won't have to deal with that drifter anymore, and eventually Esther will want to settle down. Then what? You go back to the palace with Marcassin, and that will be the end of this adventure… Don't try to deny it. Someday, you won't be with them anymore… Start getting on with your life!_

"I'll stick around here," Swaine said with a shrug. "You know, make sure things will be in good hands."

Oliver nodded. "Alright, well, if you change your mind, let us know." He replied.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Swaine didn't change his mind by the time Oliver, Esther, and Mr. Drippy went back to Oliver's world, regretting it the moment they left. He sat down by the fire, looking into the flames. Marcassin was with Rashaad, patrolling the area for any signs of trouble, while Abyssa sat in her tent, possibly trying to figure out what other secrets the Azen had.

Cassiopeia sat across from the thief, studying him. "You look troubled," she said.

He flinched a bit. "Huh? What makes you say that?" he questioned.

"You just had this sad look in your eyes when Oliver, Drippy and Esther left… Why didn't you go with them? You four always travel together,"

"Well... we need a break in routine, don't we? You don't really expect me to babysit them all the time, do you? Plus, we'll be moving on with our own lives after all this is over, so they'll have to get used to not having me around,"

The queen gave him a look. "You mean, you'll have to get used to not having _them_ around."

He gave her a look. "That's not what I said!"

"No… but it's what you meant, isn't it?" she stood up and sat down by the ex-prince. "You'll all be moving on someday, but deep down you want things to stay the same, don't you? You're worried that you won't see them again, aren't you?"

Swaine clenched his fists. "Of course not! We'll still see each other! There's nothing to wor-" he paused, seeing the queen had taken his hand.

"Swaine… don't try to deny these sort of things. Hiding it will only hurt everyone, including you… Take it from someone who lived in denial for centuries, and was truly alone, until you all came along."

_Yes, well, you had to undergo an intense manna-outbreak and suffered from delusions. I'm not like that! _The thief wanted to say, but held his tongue this time. He didn't want to offend the witch-queen… not to mention, she did have a point.

"We all need to adapt to changes," she continued. "Remember what you had said to me? 'Go out and give the world a try, and keep your chin up.' I had been afraid at first, because of what I had done… I was worried no one would forgive me, that all the rulers of the three kingdoms would shun me. It was hard, making amends, but things are going to be alright. I've even started a council with them, so that in times of crisis, we can all hold together…" she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Just like how if you or the others get into a dilemma, you'll all gather to help."

Swaine gave a nod. "Right… that's why I'm not too worried."

She smiled. "Oh, so you admit you were worried?"

He flinched. "Not by much! …So, who all is on this council of yours?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. So far all the Great Sages and kingdom rulers agreed, as well as Kublai the sky pirate and the Supreme Sage Solomon, and I plan on asking Oliver and Esther. I asked your brother as well, but he wanted to discuss the matter with you first,"

Swaine shrugged. "Sure, I'll join. You will need a bit of wisdom on your council, won't you?"

"Of course- that's why I asked the Sages. If Oliver, Esther, and even Mr. Drippy agree, I'll have eleven members on the council… but I'll need just one more member, in order to make it legit."

"I see… Who else do you plan on asking?"

Cassiopeia pondered. "I don't know. Perhaps one of the village elders around the world, but they're still cautious of me."

"Don't worry- I'm sure Oliver will put in a good word for you,"

She looked at him. "What about you? Won't you speak on my behalf?"

"Yeah… but I think people would believe a Pure-Hearted wizard, more than a prince who became a thief,"

"Prince… I would have thought you would be an emperor by now."

Swaine shook his head. "Not quite… Marcassin and I rule together, but I never really gained the status. Some don't even believe I'm the crowned prince, and for obvious reasons."

"I'm curious… when you first ran away, why didn't anyone go searching for you? Or wouldn't anyone have recognized you as a prince?"

Again, he shook his head. "In Hamelin, we were raised to do things on our own, and I chose to go off by myself, so of course no one came looking for me. Marcassin probably waited for me to return, trusting that I knew what I was doing. As for the recognition… well, I made sure no one would recognize me. I sold my royal attire, trading it for a common clothes so no one would try to capture me and use me for ransom; I ended up working on ships in order to travel, as a kid, until eventually I wound up living off the streets, and started the life of a thief, and in doing so changed my appearance- I let my hair grow dark from lack of sunlight, while my skin paled, because I tried to keep to the shadows often."

"What was it like, being a thief?"

Swaine thought back. "Fun, at first. As a kid, I always saw it as a game- nab something and try to run as fast as you could, or hide to avoid getting caught. But it got hard, though- sometimes I wasn't fast enough, and either ended up in prison for a few months, or got beaten to a pulp. Sometimes, I had to use Gunther as a distraction while I got the goods, if the situation looked too rough. One time, I actually had to distract someone while he stole- having him tie me up to convince someone I was helpless, while he picked their pockets." He chuckled at the memories, then cleared his throat. "That's in the past now, though, and I'm trying to make up for them all."

Cassiopeia smiled. "I guess I'm not the only one seeking forgiveness." She gave his hand a pat. "I know you'll succeed too. For a thief, you have a good heart,"

He smiled, though it was only half-sincere. _Don't be so sure… _he thought, once again having doubts.

Rashaad and Marcassin returned. "The area is clear… actually, it seems quite deserted, save for a creature or two," Marcassin said.

"It's getting dark fast, too." Rashaad noted, as the sun was already beginning to sink into the horizon. "The days are growing shorter now that the final month of winter has arrived,"

"In that case, I'm going to get some rest," Cassiopeia said, standing up. "It's been a long day, and we all could use some sleep."

"I'm with you on that," Swaine said with a yawn.

"I'll stay up and keep watch then," Marcassin added.

"I'll join you," Abyssa stated, climbing out of her tent.

Swaine eyed the drifter suspiciously, not exactly comfortable with the thought of his younger brother having watch-duty with her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pickpocket's Pistol… then chucked it over his shoulder and into the bushes while no one was looking. "Uh, hold on, I think I dropped one of my guns while I was collecting firewood," he said, then quickly walked into the bushes.

"Careful, Gascon. Creatures tend to prowl the most at night," Marcassin said.

"I know that already, Marcassin… and for the last time, it's 'Swaine'!"

Cassiopeia chuckled, then crawled into her tent. "Goodnight everyone," she said.

"Goodnight, your highness," Rashaad replied, as he climbed into his own tent.

All was quiet afterwards, as Marcassin and Abyssa sat by the fire. Occasionally they would hear the call of a creature, or crickets chirping… or Swaine quietly cursing to himself. "(Dammit, where'd it land?)" they heard him say once, from the bushes.

"You know, for a thief, he's not really that stealthy," Abyssa commented.

"You would think so, until you notice something missing from your pockets." Marcassin replied. "He's also crafty when it comes to sneaking around places- he was the one who helped Oliver and Esther get into the Porcine Palace, and I had kept it heavily guarded!"

"Yeah, so I've been told." She noticed a Baabarian wander by, and it helped her realize that she still didn't have her familiar. "By the way, what happened to Ghibli? Was he with you guys?"

Marcassin nodded. "Yes. We dropped him off at a Familiar Retreat,"

"A what?"

"It's a place where you send a familiar when you already have too many with you. Esther suggested she could switch out one of her familiars and take care of him until you got back, but we decided it would be easier for him to stay at a Retreat, since he wasn't too fond of any of us."

"So, where is this Familiar Retreat?"

"There's one in basically every location. When we come across it, you can get him back. In the meantime, you can use the rest of your familiars."

Abyssa cringed. "I… don't have any other familiars."

Marcassin looked at her. "You don't?"

"Nope. Never found a way to get a new one. The only reason I got Ghibli was because he was a runt, and warmed up to me because I shared some bon-bons with him."

"So… you never formed your own familiar?"

"…Formed one?"

Marcassin nodded. "It's where you create a familiar from within your own heart. It's how I formed my relixx, Jules, and Oliver formed Mitey. If you have magic, it's easy to do."

"What about those without magic?"

"Then someone with magic can help. King Tom often helps some of his subjects gain a familiar, and my father helped Gascon form Gunther."

"(It's 'Swaine', you pretty-boy,)" Swaine quietly grumbled, spying on them from the bushes… while still wondering where his gun landed.

"Only the sentinels and guards of Kaninesas were allowed to gave familiars," Abyssa told Marcassin. "Everyone in the city believed that only warriors should carry them. If a civilian owned one, they either had to give it away, train as a guard, or become exiled,"

Marcassin gave her a look. "Kaninesas sounds like it was a strict place," he commented.

"People were just told to look after themselves, like in Hamelin… only, their reason was to make sure no one knew about the Azen, and outsiders who made it in were forced to stay. Once in a while someone would be sent out into the world to see if things weren't corrupted, only to return and claim it wasn't."

"That's hard to believe… I know the world isn't a perfect place, but you can still find something good about it,"

"That's what the Unmentionable Maiden had said,"

"The… what?"

"It's a tale that was told for years, as a lesson to those who left the city. It is said that the last Keeper had a daughter, who was next in line to inherit the Azen… But she had also been selected to travel the world for a year, and see if it was free of corruption. When the year ended and she returned, everyone believed she had been corrupted, claiming no one had to do things on their own, that trust was the key to a happy life, and had even found love… She was sentenced into exile, and no one knew what became of her."

"Well, that's a bit… um…"

"Stupid? That's what I thought as a kid, and how I ended up leaving the city just to see how 'bad' the world really was," she gave a sneer. "Of course, if I knew I was going to be running into your brother, I would've stayed home."

Marcassin gave her a look. "You know, you really should give my brother a second chance. Look at how far he's come to help you with your quest!"

Abyssa sighed. "I know, I know… but it's not easy forgiving someone who ruined your life," she stood up, walking off. "I'm going to patrol the area."

Marcassin watched her leave, then sighed, shaking his head.

"You can come out now, Gascon." The young sage called.

Swaine stepped out of the bushes. "How did you know I was watching?" he asked.

"Well, Abyssa was right about one thing- you're not that stealthy,"

Swaine rolled his eyes, sitting down on the log. "So I lost my gun for nothing… dammit,"

Marcassin patted him on the back. "Don't worry, Gascon, you can find it in the morning,"

"Right… and please, for the love of God, just call me 'Swaine'! I don't go by 'Gascon' anymore!"

"Alright, alright, whatever you say… though, I'm curious on why you stick to your new name. What's wrong with being addressed by your old name?"

Swaine poked at the fire, moving a log deeper into the flames to keep it burning strongly. "When life causes you to change your attitude, you end up changing your identity as well. I left the palace as 'Prince Gascon', but had returned as 'Swaine'- that's the name I took up when I changed, and that's the name I chose to stick with."

"I see… What about when you take your place as Emperor?"

Swaine looked at him. "I figured you earned the title already. Why do you still go by 'Prince'?"

"Because… I didn't believe I was fit for the title of Emperor, growing heart-broken by the time I was of-age. Plus, I knew the title deserved to be yours- even as a child, I knew it."

"I know… when we were kids, and you used your power to help take out Candelbracadabra, I knew you had been holding back to avoid usurping me." He chuckled. "And I had to repeat that information to myself before then… *sigh* and I still took off,"

Marcassin thought back to that period of time… how his older brother had gone off, yet at the same time went back with them to the castle. How strange it was that, in the course of 15 years, he could forget their faces when they first broke into the palace.

"Yes… And now we're both back, willing to rule, aren't we?" the Sage said to him.

"Right… soon as we help out that damn drifter, and get our lives back."

"You shouldn't speak so harshly about her, brother. You must keep in mind, she's still heartbroken, and until Oliver can mend her heart, you'll have to be patient with her. Remember, we were all broken-hearted and hard to deal with…" he smirked. "Though, you're hard to deal with in any case, heh."

Swaine rolled his eyes. "Very funny- you come up with that yourself, pretty-boy?"

Marcassin chuckled, lightly. "But on a serious note, you two will have to quit this rivalry sometime, otherwise you'll both just be making this journey harder than it already is. From what I can tell, Abyssa has enough enemies after her already, and as strong as she is you wouldn't want to be on her list. She's already tried to kill you once-"

"Twice,"

"Er, twice… You two should really put aside your differences. I don't want my older brother becoming an enemy of such a highly-skilled woman with an intense fighting technique, especially if she has access to a powerful gem."

Swaine scoffed. "Like I haven't faced worse…"

"I mean it, brother. You don't know what she may be capable of. We should be fortunate that she's trust us this far…"

The thief paused, looking over his shoulder. He didn't hear anything in the small forest, nor did he see anything… "Then why I am I wondering what's taking her patrol so long? Those woods aren't that thick,"

"Perhaps she took a walk to clear her head, it's been a long day…"

Swaine stood up, unconvinced, and began walking into the forest in the direction Abyssa had gone, finding several sets of foot-prints, belonging to each of them, that went through the forest in all directions…

But one set continued westward, passing the edge of the forest and beyond.

_Dammit! _He cursed mentally, clenching his fists, and ran back to the camp. "She ditched us!"

"What?" Marcassin gasped.

"That little wretch took off without us, she's heading to Kaninesas!"

Marcassin stood up. "We have to catch her- the temperature's dropping too low for her to survive, and out in the open she'll be an easy target!" he began running forth. "Come, she couldn't have gone far-"

Swaine held him back. "I'll go after her, you guard the camp,"

"Gascon, brother, I know you mean well, but Abyssa _hates_ you. There's very little chance you'll get her to come back!"

"You said it would be a bad idea to make an enemy of her, right? Well, we've already got a rivalry- I don't need my younger brother becoming a foe of hers, next!" without another word, Swaine shot off.

Marcassin shook his head, then turned towards the tents, deciding to wake Rashaad and Cassiopeia and alert them. Whether his brother liked it or not, he couldn't take on the drifter on his own.

*0*0*0*0*0*

_What's happening to me?_

That was all Abyssa could think as she exited the forest, running across the flat-lands as the sun disappeared in the horizon. It was more than enough she told the group about the Azen and agreed to let them help her find it… but what drove her to tell them the location of the city?

She didn't trust them, yet she allowed them to come… what would the sentinels say? She could endanger their lives, and lose the Azen for good. Worse, she had an undead stalker on her trail who was after the gem. Granted, it was stupid that she left the company of the two Sages, the Witch-Queen, and the thief, but it was an even worse idea for them to accompany her to the border of Kaninesas- a city that was full of cruel, insensitive people, and guarded by ones just as selfish.

She didn't know what the outcome may be… she didn't trust the group, she didn't trust the sentinels… she didn't even trust herself, realizing all the trouble she had brought upon everyone. All because she wanted revenge on that thief…

She winced, pushing on. They probably knew she ditched them by now.

There was a large rock up ahead, and she ducked behind it to catch her breath, having been running a full ten minutes now. She dug into her pack and pulled out her winter-coat she got in Yule, as the air was turning cold. She then checked her pockets to make sure she had her pocket-knife, her dagger…

And Swaine's pick-pocket pistol. Having found it lying on the ground as she walked into the woods, she figured she could use it to replace her gun-blade, for the time being. It was wrong, she knew, but then again Swaine had stolen from her, so this would make things even.

There was a growl just then as she looked ahead… and she paled.

Charging at her was a Dinoceros!

Quickly aiming the gun, she pulled the trigger… only for the grappling-hook to shoot out and cling to its horn. _Gah! Flippin' dammit, how does he work this thing?! _She thought, making the grappling hook snap back. The Dinoceros roared and lunged, and she dodged, causing it to crash into the rock. She took out her dagger, feeling she would have to defend herself…

The Azen glowed in the moonlight. She wondered…

"I need help to fight this thing!" she said to the gem, wondering if it could take commands. "Help me out!"

The Dinoceros charged at her once more, as she felt a warm feeling in her chest. Suddenly a light seeped out of her chest, taking shape. She looked back at the Dinoceros as it neared, then back at the glowing figure.

In a flash of light, the fully-formed figure shot across in a bright stream of light, pouncing on the Dinoceros' head and stunning it a bit. Abyssa blinked, her eyes re-focusing after being blinded by the bright light. When her vision cleared, she saw an Auroralynx sitting at her feet. Before she could figure what to make of this new… companion… the Dinoceros roared and charged on. The Auralynx turned to it and snarled, ready for a fight, and waiting for Abyssa to give the command.

_Attack. _The drifter commanded.

The Auroralynx did so, attacking the Dinoceros with all its might. However, the drifter could tell her companion wasn't strong enough. _Of course, new familiars always start out at a low-level when you first attain them! _She remembered, then thought a command she hadn't in a while: _Run!_

The Auroralynx seemed to agree, shooting back to her in a stream of light, seeping back in her chest. Abyssa then ran…

But the Dinoceros leaped overhead and in front of her. Clearly, he wasn't going to let her go. The drifter held up her dagger, preparing for another charge.

*Bang!*

Something shot the Dinoceros in the back of the head, wounding it and causing it to turn, only to get tackled by Gunther, and shot several more times, until it hit the ground, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Abyssa looked, seeing something that made her miss the Dinoceros immediately.

"You… are SUCH an idiot," Swaine sneered.

*0*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: Well, there went Abyssa's coolness. XD But yay, she got a new familiar! **

**Sorry for taking so long to update this too, but I've had very little time to write these days, and been trying to catch up on all my updates.**

**Now for the Reviewer Thanks!**

**Mike AZ 2: **That's alright. I didn't have time to put too much in.

**Review, don't flame, and we'll see what happens in the next chapter. **


	44. Angus' Tragedy

**~Chapter 44~**

**Angus' Tragedy**

Back in Oliver's world, the young wizard had arrived at the house, Esther and Mr. Drippy right behind him. They sat in the living room, as he was heading upstairs and changing into his Motorville clothes, just as Miss Leila walked in from work. "Oliver, are you home?" she called.

"Yes, ma'am!" He answered, heading downstairs after locking his magical items in his trunk, save for his locket which he kept around his neck, and his Wizard's Companion which he planned on reading later, leaving it on his bed.

"Oh, good. …Oh, by the way, I invited Mrs. Stonewell and her kids over for dinner. They came into the store today, and the girls kept going on and on about how much they like you!"

Oliver smiled. "Neato! I can't wait,"

"How exciting! We'll get to see Angus again!" Esther beamed.

"Tidy! Wonderin' when we'd see him again, I was." Mr. Drippy replied.

"They should be here in a few minutes. Why don't you go wash up, then help set the table?" Miss Leila said.

Oliver did as he was told. By the time he set the last dish down, there was a knock at the door, and Miss Leila let the small family in. "Thank you again for having us over, Miss Leila," Mrs. Stonewell stated. "I'm sorry my husband couldn't make it, but work's keeping him busy tonight,"

"Oh, that's alright, dearie. I think it's a nice way to get acquainted- and after all, you had Oliver over for dinner, it's only best we invite you as well!" Miss Leila said with a smile.

They all sat down at the table, as Miss Leila served spaghetti, garlic bread, and rolls, with apple pie for desert. (Esther and Mr. Drippy waited in the living room, the familiar-tamer having to keep the fairy from running in to sneak a piece of pie). Oliver then decided to bring up the news of how he'll be living with Motorville after all, as Miss Angeline found him a guardian who will be moving to town within the week. "She was talking about it with us when she visited, it's so wonderful to hear!" Mrs. Stonewell replied.

"Yeah, that means we can go to school with you, Oliver!" Janice exclaimed.

"I can't wait, now!" Molly added.

"Well, first we'll have to get you re-registered," Miss Leila said, as they had pulled Oliver out of school the first week the agency claimed he would be sent away.

"What a coincidence, I'll be registering Angus too! We're going in Monday," Mrs. Stonewell said.

"Mom…" Angus sighed in embarrassment.

"Oh, why the wait?" Miss Leila asked. "Were there problems the first time? I know that the school secretary tends to get a few papers mixed up once in a while- at least, she used to before she retired."

"Oh, no, it's just… Well, my husband hates it when I bring it up, and I'm sure Angus doesn't want me talking about it,"

"Might as well," Angus sighed. "Oliver already knows…"

"Okay, if you insist." Mrs. Stonewell turned to Miss Leila, not noticing the stunned look her son had, which clearly read, 'I wasn't serious!'. "You see, we had to wait to put Angus in school, because he was having delusional problems- he kept coming to us, claiming he was seeing things like men dressed as warlocks with funny-looking creatures popping out of their chests!"

Angus face-palmed, while Oliver looked away awkwardly.

"We went to several doctors and psychologists, and came to the conclusion that he was just suffering from trauma. …I shouldn't say any more,"

"Oh, I know how you feel. Oliver used to do the same thing," Miss Leila replied. "Ran around town in an odd get-up, saying the oddest things about 'giving and taking heart', and talking to a little doll…"

This time, Oliver face-palmed, blushing, while Angus awkwardly looked away. Esther stifled a giggle, while Mr. Drippy muttered, "Little doll, puh!"

Fortunately, Molly changed the subject, bringing up how she got a role in her class's Christmas play, and asked Oliver if he would come, which he said he'd try to remember to. The women then talked about how Mrs. Stonewell liked the neighborhood, how Miss Leila managed the shop, and soon were just sharing gossip about the neighbors.

After dessert, they sat down in the living room to continue chatting, while Molly and Janice chased after Timmy Toldrum. "There's something I'd like to tell you, Oliver." Angus said to him, as they did the dishes (having volunteered). "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Oliver nodded, putting the last clean dish away. "Yeah, we can head up to my room," he replied. They walked to the stairs, telling Miss Leila and Mrs. Stonewell where they were heading, and ran up, Esther and Mr. Drippy following. Once inside, Oliver shut the door. "So, what did you want to talk about- huh?"

He looked over, seeing Angus was looking at the Wizard's Companion! "What kind of book is this?" he asked.

"It's… um… a book my mom used to own,"

"It's about your magic, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah… I know it must be crazy,"

Angus chuckled. "I thought we both agreed that it's alright, since we're both considered crazy." He looked back at the book. "It's amazing…"

"If he thinks that's amazing, he should see ouer world," Mr. Drippy commented.

Angus looked up. "Um… are those 'invisible' people here, now?" he asked.

Oliver nodded. "Just two. Esther and Mr. Drippy," Oliver answered.

"Oh, didn't know you had other company… Can they keep secrets?"

Oliver looked at his friends. "He can count on us, Oliver," Esther replied.

"Too right! I'm as quiet as a mouse, like!" Mr. Drippy added.

Oliver turned to Angus. "Yes, they can." He said. "We once all kept a secret about knowing one of our friends was a prince… up until he finally decided to confess it, himself."

"Okay, I'll trust your word," Angus said, then set the book down. "I guess they have a right to hear anyway. You see, the other night… I saw them walking with you, after you left my house." He looked at the young wizard. "I remembered we never finished our conversation the other day, but I know it must have something to do with your magic… Can you explain it all to me, Oliver?"

For the next fifteen minutes, Oliver explained to Angus about the other world, how it was linked to their world, the concept of 'soul-mates' and how he came to learn about it after freeing Mr. Drippy from his curse. "I never met someone from my world who could see people from the other world, though." Oliver noted.

"Do you think I have magic, too?" Angus asked.

"I don't know…" Oliver looked at Mr. Drippy for council, but the fairy only shrugged. "It could be you're just able to sense it. Mr. Drippy said that could be the case,"

"Mr. Drippy… which one is he?"

"He's the fairy with the lantern on his nose,"

"Fairy? Is that what I saw? I always imagined they looked like little people in tights with butterfly wings,"

"Th' heck kind o' fairies dress like that, mun?!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, blushing.

"They're a lot different in the other world," Oliver told him.

Angus continued to flip through the book. "This is truly amazing… If Maverick could only see…" he sighed heavily.

Oliver nodded in sympathy. "Yeah. He'd probably be coming up with new stories,"

"Oliver… do you suppose that his soul-mate is still alive?"

"I don't know… Mr. Drippy told me that when a person in one world dies, it severs the link they have with their soul-mate… But my mom also said soul-mates could be reborn,"

"Your mom… She knew about the world too, huh?"

"Yeah… She actually came from there. She was a Great Sage,"

"What… What exactly happened to her?"

Oliver sighed, then told him how his mother traveled through time and came to his world. When he was born, she must have known he would be Shadar's soul-mate, but raised him as a normal boy. Because she traveled through time and to a different world, she destroyed the link with her soul-mate, so she didn't have one, perhaps giving her a weak heart and causing her to die.

Angus winced. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright- she gave her life for mine, and that gave me strength to help save the world," Oliver told him.

"Save the world? How?"

"There was this man named Lucien- he was a wizard as well," Oliver took the book, turning to the page that told the story about the Dark Djinn. "When he and his fellow soldiers were given orders to destroy a village, he refused, and instead saved a girl, who happened to be the daughter of a sage. He was then punished by being to force to watch his own village be destroyed next, and he lost all hope and gave in to despair, and became the Dark Djinn, Shadar, and only a Pure-Hearted One could stop him."

"And you were the Pure-Hearted One,"

"Right. I had to fight him, until my friends and I finally destroyed him,"

"But… wouldn't that mean you'd be destroyed as well?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes… But, Shadar broke the link between us, so I could survive, since I freed him from his own curse,"

"I see. Aren't you worried, though? You don't have a soul-mate… wouldn't that mean your heart might be weak, too?"

Esther and Mr. Drippy looked at Oliver, stunned. The wizard only shrugged. "I don't know… but after what all we've gone through, I guess my heart is still strong,"

Angus nodded. "I hope so. I'd hate to lose a friend I can actually relate to. …outside of my brother, I mean."

"Do you have a picture of him? If there's a chance his soul-mate is still alive, I could look for him…"

Angus reached into his pocket. "Yeah… I always keep it with me at all times," He took out a glossy-photograph, handing it to Oliver. In the picture stood a boy with tan skin and of Korean decent, with black hair, seeming to be around the age of 16; next to him was a five-year-old Angus, holding a toy cat that resembled Anastasia. "This was us, after my birthday- he got me that stuffed cat, because he knew I liked them so much."

Esther and Mr. Drippy looked at the picture. "He's awfully hansom," the familiar-tamer commented.

"'Was', you mean." Mr. Drippy corrected, and the desert-girl gave him a stern look.

"He always hung around with me, before he met…" Angus paused, clenching his fist. "That scummy bastard, Jairo."

"What… What happened?" Oliver asked.

Angus sighed. "I don't know… My parents never really told me what happened- one day he just left the house and never came back… then a couple days later, they tell me he died- they said it was a bear-attack, since he was so deep in the woods by our house… but I know that thug had something to do with it. He came around when Maverick and I were by the stream- I knew he was up to no good, like he was just befriending my brother in order to get something. And he went missing the day Maverick died, like he skipped town!"

"…And that's how you lost your forgiveness,"

"Yeah… Once the realization set in, the older I got, the more I blamed him for Maverick's death, and I vowed never to forgive him. Pretty soon, I lost my will to forgive- I couldn't forgive my sisters every time they made fun of me, I couldn't forgive my parents for keeping me out of school, and I couldn't forgive my dad for beating me-" He gasped, covering his mouth.

"Your dad… beat you?"

"I didn't say that! Don't tell ANY one I said that! Tell your friends to keep their mouths shut, too! Promise me, Oliver!"

"I-I promise! I won't tell anyone, but… why did he beat you?"

Angus took deep breaths, wiping tears that were forming in his eyes. "Because… because I can see magic. You remember how I told you he never liked Maverick filling my head with stories? Well… it's because he believes it to be devil-work, and is really strict about keeping such talk out of the house. One time, after I told him I was still seeing magic, he hired an exorcist to 'purge' the evil out of me… when I still saw things, I tried not to tell him."

He paused, taking a breath, before he continued.

"One day, I saw this wizard again, walking alongside a creature- one with horns, a patch of hair, and carrying a sword…" he looked at the Wizard's Companion, pointing to the creature he was describing. "Like that, a Mite. ...Janice caught me talking to him, and I just told her the house was haunted- you know, make it all seem like I was pulling a joke on my little sister, so I wouldn't get in too much trouble. Dad didn't buy it, though, when she told him, and he took me into my room and smacked me in the face, telling me not to fill the girls' heads with my nonsense…"

"That's horrible! He shouldn't have smacked you!" Esther exclaimed, appalled.

Angus looked up at her. "Well… he did. And when it happened again, he used his belt on me… No matter what I told him, he just kept getting furious! He started forcing me to read the Bible instead of going to school, highlighting all the passages that brought up the evils of witch-craft, and then gave me lectures about if I didn't snap out of my fantasies, I'd go to hell…" he winced, a tear running down his face. "He went too far one time, saying that that's what drove Maverick to get himself killed…

"I told him he was wrong- that having an imagination didn't mean I'd be damned, and brought up how I had accepted Christ and therefore am saved, and that he barely knew anything about Maverick and couldn't judge his stories nor him, and that he had no room to talk about me going to hell because he was the one beating me up just for seeing things! Then… then he pushed me into the wall and I blacked out, waking up in the hospital…" Angus stopped, breathing for a while, as he wiped tears off his face. Esther sat down next to him, putting an arm around him in comfort.

"Oh my gosh… I'm really sorry, Angus." Oliver said, quietly.

"It's okay… I'm just glad I can tell someone at last. Before I met you… I wasn't that trusting, because I was scared. …My dad stopped beating me though, after that last time. I think my mom snapped at him for being so violent, and that he'd just make things worse…" he brushed his bangs to the side, showing a slim scar. "When he pushed me into the wall, it shook the shelves and a vase fell and broke over my head. I had to get stitches."

"Jeepers!"

"Eh, he should see the scars we walked out wit' after battles!" Mr. Drippy scoffed.

There was a knock on the door. "Angus, it's time to go!" came Mrs. Stonewell's voice.

"Coming!" Angus replied, and he handed the picture to Oliver. "Promise you'll keep an eye out?"

"I will, and I won't tell anyone your secret,"

Angus smiled. "I'll keep yours too,"

They walked out and the family bid Oliver and Miss Leila goodnight. "What a nice family," the shop-keeper said, then yawned. "Goodness, what a day. I think I'll turn in early tonight. Oliver, be a dear and let Timmy Toldrum out before you go to bed, won't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Oliver replied, then walked into the living room while Miss Leila went to her room to sleep. The young wizard sat with Esther and Mr. Drippy.

"It's so amazing Angus can see and hear us… but I wish we could figure out why," Esther said.

"Aye, quite a queer case it is… but, best we get some rest ouerselves an' think 'bout it later." Mr. Drippy said with a yawn. "We've still got a situation to deal wit' back in ouer world! Th' sooner we get some shut-eye, th' sooner Ollie-boy can cast Gateway an' we can wrap up ouer trek,"

"Tomorrow is Sunday, too, so the shop will be closed. We can go bright and early," Oliver said, then began to ponder. "I just hope everyone else is doing okay…"

*0*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: Yeah, I felt like throwing in more back-story for Angus. And how he can see magic… I'm building up to it. **

**Next chapter, we see how the others handle the 'recent situation'. **

**Please review, share some constructive criticism if you can, but don't flame. **


	45. The Azen's Curse

**~Chapter 45~**

**The Azen's Curse**

"Of all the ill-gotten, dumb-assed, back-stabbing tricks you've pulled, this has got to be the worst!" Swaine snapped at Abyssa, pointing his Highwayman's Handgun at her as he did- he was lucky he had a spare gun on him. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't shoot you now!"

"If you wanted to shoot me so bad, you'd have done it by now." Abyssa scoffed, crossing her arms.

The thief glared. "Don't test me… If I could, I would have just let that Dinoceros trample you, and I could get on with my life!"

"Yeah? Then why'd you come after me at all?"

"What?!"

"Well, the others aren't with you, and you hate me… so why bother tracking me down, if you don't even want to be on this quest?"

Swaine clenched his fist, while pocketing his gun. "I didn't want you to cause the others any trouble. And the only reason I'm on this damn quest in the first place is because you dragged us all into it!"

Abyssa glowered. "Excuse me?! I didn't want you to get involved at all! The only reason you're not back in your palace is because you and your friends thought I couldn't handle taking the Azen back to Kaninesas myself!"

"Oh, like you could at all! Tell me, how would you have beaten that undead bastards who attacked you, or gotten out of that sandstorm, or fought off that dragon without ANY of us? …In fact, if it weren't for us, you wouldn't even HAVE that gem back! You'd think that after ALL that, you'd have at least a LITTLE gratitude for us, rather than running off like the distrustful wretch you are!"

"Did you ever think that I didn't want you to GET this far?! If those sentinels see outsiders coming, they'll most likely shoot you down after what happened to the city!"

"How do we even know if there ARE any sentinels? What about that rumor, about the ghost of the city's guards still standing around? Isn't that all there is?"

"I don't know… no one knows what's become of the sentinels or anything. They might still be there, or… *sigh* I-I just can't let you in. There could be a curse upon outsiders or something. It'll just bring more trouble upon your friends if you continue with me,"

Swaine gave her a look. "Are you saying this because you actually give a damn about our lives, or just don't want us coming along?"

Abyssa gave him a sour look. "I just don't want to have a weight of guilt on my shoulders… then again, I doubt you feel guilty about anything."

"Excuse me, but in case you've forgotten, I've been going around trying to make amends with everyone, and working my ass off in doing so!"

The drifter only scoffed. "Are you doing it because you actually feel guilty, or just so you'll have an excuse in leaving your brother to take care of the kingdom?"

The ex-prince was fuming now- Abyssa had pushed her luck too far. "Get back to the camp. NOW."

She only glared, but started to walk. Swaine then reached and grabbed her by the arm. "Hey! What the hell-?!"

He reached into her pocket and quickly withdrew his pickpocket's pistol. "By the way, next time you steal a gun, make sure you know how to use it," he then shoved her ahead.

She only sneered at him, trudging on.

Not even two minutes after they started walking, Marcassin, Cassiopeia, and Rashaad came running forth. "Oh, thank God you're alright!" Cassiopeia said with relief.

"Would you care to explain why you abandoned us, Abyssa?" Rashaad questioned.

"Apparently, she didn't think we could handle the sentinels… if there ARE any-" Swaine began.

"I can speak for myself, Swine!"Abyssa snapped. She turned back to the Great Sage. "The sentinels won't trust outsiders, if there are still any around. After what happened to the city, any who survived will probably attack. They might spare me since I'm a survivor, and have the Azen."

"And what if there had been a trap in store for you?" Marcassin asked her. "Suppose whoever caused that storm was also waiting for you, and you were ambushed!"

"…And if you say you could have handled it, I know a Dinoceros who'd disagree," Swaine remarked.

Marcassin gave his brother a look. "(Gascon, please!)."

"It's also getting too cold." Cassiopeia said, shivering. "As low as the temperature drops during this time of year, you'd surely freeze before you could go even a mile further!"

"Lets get back to the camp, before it gets any colder." Rashaad advised. He then gave Abyssa a stern look. "And, to prevent a repeat of tonight's incident, you shall be placed under surveillance, Abyssa."

"What?! Are you serious?!" Abyssa stammered. "I was just trying to help spare your lives! There's no reason-"

"There's plenty reason, and if you disagree, you can abandon this quest and leave the Azen with us to keep safe. …As reckless as you have acted tonight, you should be thankful it's still in your possession,"

The drifter could only stare in disbelief. "Serves you right," Swaine scoffed. "Should've thought this one through, Little Miss Keeper."

Marcassin gave his brother another look. "I don't think you have any room to talk, brother. …In fact, since you and Abyssa were the ones who caused this mess from the start, perhaps it would be best if you were the one keeping an eye on her."

Swaine and Abyssa both gave Marcassin a shocked look. "WHAT?!" they both shouted.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Marcassin?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Yes. Until we get to Kaninesas, Abyssa will be in your charge. And if either of you care to drag out this rivalry, then you, Abyssa, shall be staying with us until you and my brother reconcile."

"_Are you out of your bloody mind_?!" Swaine shouted. "She's tried to KILL me, remember?!"

"And I'm sorry I failed…" Abyssa snarled.

"That's just the kind of attitude that's brought this upon you." Marcassin scolded her.

The drifter gave him a defiant look. "And what if I just decide to sneak off again?"

There came a glow from the Azen just then, only this time it was orange, and a streak of light shot out, one end connecting to Swaine's chest while the other connected to Abyssa's. "What the hell?!" The thief stammered.

"What's going on?" Rashaad asked.

"I don't know!" Abyssa stammered. The light disappeared just then, and the Azen stopped glowing.

"What WAS that?" Cassiopeia asked.

There was a flash of light, and suddenly a piece of paper floated down, like a page out of a spellbook. On it was a symbol of two overlapping hearts with a line through them. Marcassin picked it up, reading it over. "It's called, _The Chain Link _spell- used between two people in case they wanted to find each other, or if one wants to keep track of another. If separated, a light will glow between the two of them so that they can be lead to one another,"

"What the…?! H-H-How did the Azen cast a spell?!" Abyssa stammered.

"Perhaps there's more to it than we thought…" Cassiopeia replied.

"Wasn't it told to cast curses, too?" Swaine asked.

"Only on those who steal it!" Abyssa replied.

"Well, you DID try to run off with it. That must count,"

"I wonder what else it can do…" Cassiopeia said, rubbing her chin.

"It… It also formed a familiar for me," Abyssa said.

"Really? What kind?"

Abyssa summoned the Auroralynx, who sat at her feet. "Interesting… How did you form it?" Marcassin asked.

"I don't know. The Azen just started glowing, I told it I needed help… and then it gave me a familiar," Abyssa answered.

"It's so beautiful! What are you going to name it?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Um… Angel, I guess."

"Very creative," Swaine remarked. Suddenly Angel flew up and swatted him upside the head. "HEY!"

"Abyssa!" Marcassin scolded.

"Hey, you said I couldn't mess with your brother, you didn't say anything about my familiars!" Abyssa replied, smugly.

Rashaad sighed. "Enough of this bickering. We shall discuss these matters more tomorrow," he said, walking ahead.

Everyone continued on, getting back to the camp. Abyssa was crawling into her tent, until Marcassin grabbed her shoulder, while grabbing Swaine's arm when he tried to go into his tent. "Ah ah. Remember? You two have to stick together," the young sage told them.

"Oh c'mon, we have to share a tent, too?!" Swaine snapped.

"Is there a problem?"

"Well for one, she might try to kill me in my sleep! Second it's, um… inappropriate!"

"You didn't think so that night you shared a room with Esther," Abyssa scoffed.

Swaine's eyes widened and he gawked at her. "How do you know that?! …Er, I mean, what makes you think-?!"

"Oh, please. I was watching you two back on Sindbah's pirate ship- Esther was worried about some 'ghost' sneaking into your room and asked you to stay in hers, and you didn't make so much fuss."

"W-Well… Esther didn't try to shoot blades into me, so it's different!"

"Just go to sleep, both of you!" Cassiopeia scolded, growing irritated. "And if this bickering continues ANY further, I won't hesitate to cast the _manna _spell upon either of you!"

Swaine and Abyssa glared at each other, but crawled into the tent. "…going to kick your ass, Marcassin…" the thief muttered to his brother on the way in. Marcassin only shook his head, and went to his own tent.

"Do you really think this will resolve things?" Cassiopeia asked Rashaad before going inside her own tent.

"To be honest… I have my doubts," Rashaad answered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'_Day 13 of Winter_

_Middle of nowhere_

_I don't know where to begin… I had been attacked. Oliver and his friends ended up escorting me to find a safe-haven for the Azen. There was a sandstorm that separated us for a temporary time. I rode on a dragon. I tried to ditch everyone before they could get near the lost city…'_

"Would you mind waiting until morning to write?" Swaine demanded, as the glow from Abyssa's miniature lantern was keeping him awake.

"If the light bothers you, just cover your face… it'll keep me from having to see it, anyway." Abyssa grumbled.

Swaine sneered. "What's so important that you have to write it in that journal of yours, anyway?"

"None of your business. I just like to keep my memoirs, is all,"

"For what? It's not like you're going to be showing it to anyone, anyway." He lied back down, turning his back towards her. "…not that they'd care,"

Abyssa glared at him, but went back to her journal.

'_Now I'm stuck with the thief as my 'keeper'. _

_God forbid it gets any worse…_

_What's stranger is the Azen. When I first got it back, I figured it had no power… yet ever since we encountered a dragon in the caves, it showed its powers. I have yet to figure out how it happened…_

_All I know now is that it somehow cursed me, so that I may never put any distance between Swaine and I ever again._

_Flippin' dammit.'_

She looked at the Azen, seeing it was still glowing softly, realizing it had a soft glow to it for a while now, though didn't know exactly how long- was it glowing since their battle with the green dragon, or before the sandstorm? It wasn't glowing when she got it back... _What mysteries do you hide? _She wondered, wishing the gem would give her an answer.

She sighed, putting away her ink, feather, and journal and lying down, scooting as far away from Swaine as possible…

A small beam of light shined between them, as if the Azen was using its own curse to mess with her for her bitter attitude. She and Swaine sat up and looked at it, then at each other. Swaine moved close, and the light dimmed. He scooted back, and it lit up again. They both groaned, moving only close enough for the light to fade away, leaving only half a foot of space between them.

Again, they glared at each other, then turned their backs toward each other. "I hate you," Abyssa muttered.

"So I've noticed," Swaine sneered, shutting his eyes and hoping morning would come soon.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the Azen's soft glow flickered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: I love picking on the characters in my story XD Also I figured that the Azen would have its own powers that affected the Keeper- remembering that Mr. Drippy said something about it 'being low on power' due to negativity, and how it could cause curses. With Abyssa's bitter emotions, it of course cursed her, though if she fails to reconcile, it will lose its powers until it is given to a new owner. (I'm sorry if I confused anyone).**

**Next chapter, the quest goes on!**

**And now here's the Reviewer Thanks!**

**Guest: **We'll see how this goes, first ;)

**Please review, nit-pick if you must, but don't flame. **


	46. Onward and Upward?

***Chapter 46***

**Onward and… Upward?**

The early-morning sunlight could barely be seen. If not for the ringing of his alarm-clock, Oliver would have guessed it was still night. Groggily he turned over in his bed, shutting it off and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Slowly pulling himself from the sleepiness that had a pull on him, he looked around the room, seeing Esther asleep on the floor, Mr. Drippy snoring in one of his dresser drawers, and Timmy Toldrum curled up at the foot of his bed. He stretched and climbed out of bed, grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

Ever since Angus had left, Oliver had been pondering about his case. How his father had beat him, all because he claimed he could see magic… But how, exactly, was that possible? _I never knew about magic until a few months ago, yet once Mr. Drippy came to life, I could see him and pretty soon everything else as plain as day. _He thought to himself while washing his hair. _Maybe he has magic within him too… but if that was true, why can he only see only a little of it?_

Ending his shower and getting dressed, the young wizard walked downstairs. It was 6 AM, and considering it was Sunday, Miss Leila would still be asleep for a little while longer. Timmy Toldrum walked down after him, purring and rubbing against his leg. "What is it, Tim? Hungry?" the young wizard playfully asked. As if to answer, the cat ran straight for the kitchen. Oliver chuckled, following him in and getting him a tin of milk.

A few minutes later, Esther walked down, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Oh, morning Oliver. I wondered where you were at," she said, yawning a bit. "It's a bit early to be up, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I just couldn't stay asleep, after learning about Angus." Oliver replied quietly, getting a bowl of cereal. "…Oh, want some breakfast?"

Esther nodded. "Thank you,"

Oliver got another bowl and poured cereal and milk into it, handing it to her. There was the possibility that Miss Leila could come down and wonder why the young teen had two bowls of cereal on the table, though he could always give the alibi that he was extra hungry that morning, or had prepared it for her. Plus, it would be rude to have his guests go hungry, whether other people could see them or not.

"So… any ideas on how he can see magic?" Esther asked as they ate.

Oliver shook his head. "I've been thinking about it all morning. I remember the first time Mr. Drippy came to life, that was the first time I saw magic… well, actually, I guess the first time would be when I first met Pea. Maybe it's because my mom came from the magic-world, or because I'm a wizard, or because of Shad- I mean, Lucien was my soul-mate and could interfere with my world… But it might be a different case with Angus."

Esther then snapped her fingers. "I've got it! We could look for Angus' soul-mate! Maybe they can give us a clue!"

Oliver grinned. "Hey, that's right! …And we could also see if Maverick's soul-mate is still alive, too."

"What's this? Makin' plans wit'-out ol' Drippy, are we?" came Mr. Drippy's voice, as the Lord High Lord of the Fairies hopped onto the table.

"Oh, morning Mr. Drippy. I thought you were still asleep." Esther said.

"Ha! How do you expect me to sleep wit' all that's goin' on, mun? What wit' Abby-girl an' her amulet, Angus seein' magic, Ollie-Boy getting adopted by his mum's long-lost friend, an' so on! Flippin' heck, mun, t'is a miracle we can remember ouer names wit' all that fillin' our minds!"

Oliver looked at his watch. "It's almost 6:30, maybe we could head there now. I'll leave Miss Leila a note saying I went out for a walk," he said.

"This early? Would she believe it?" Esther asked.

"Sure- I used to run errands for my mom this early," Oliver gathered their cereal bowls.

"That's true- I remember ye were never one to sleep in too late. Earlier riser than the birds, ye are!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, while eating some cereal from the box. "Ol' Thief-Face is probably in knots by now, anyway. No tellin' what kind o' trouble he an' Abby-girl got into,"

"Marcassin, Cassiopeia and my father are with them though, remember? They couldn't have gotten into much trouble," Esther assured.

"Only one way to find out." Oliver replied, then ran upstairs to get his wand, Wizard's Companion, and other supplies.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"_Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?!" Dahlia cried out as she ran through the streets, of a city she did not recognize. Ghibli followed behind her, the young girl having summoned him for comfort, when she realized her parents were missing. Finally, she noticed them at the gates of the city. "Mommy, Daddy, wait for me! Where are you going?"_

_Her father turned to her, anger in his eyes. "Why have you followed us?!" he snarled. "Can't you see we're trying to be rid of you?!"_

_Dahlia stood there, stunned. "But… why?"_

"_You are a burden upon our lives! From the moment you were born, you've taken up too much of our time, wearing us down and aging us horribly! After the trouble you've caused, we want nothing more to do with you!" her mother snapped. _

"_But… it wasn't my fault! Someone stole-"_

"_It's your fault no matter how you look at it! If you had been more careful, we would still be safe in the city- but thanks to your ignorance, we've lost our homes, our jobs… all our years of youth and happiness! We gave you the best years of our lives, and for what? To watch you ruin everything!"_

_The young girl began to weep. "Mommy…"_

"_You are no child of mine!" Her mother then spat at her, turning away._

"_Nor are you mine! You are a hassle! A jynx! You are nothing but trouble!" Her father added spitefully, before turning to follow his wife._

_Dalhia stood there, tears running down her face. "No… no, mother! Father! Don't leave me-!" she cried out, running forth and grabbing the hem of her father's cloak._

_Quick as a blink, he spun around and smacked her across the face. "Begone, you rotten brat!"_

_There were sounds of footsteps, as a pair of guards came forth. "Sir, is there a problem?" the first one asked._

_Her father glared at her. "Yes… this street-urchin keeps claiming I'm her father, and has been harassing my wife and I! I would appreciate it if you removed her!"_

_Dahlia gasped, backing away. The guards turned to grab her, but she broke into a run, going around the corner. They caught up to her however-_

_*Bam!* Ghibli ran forth and knocked them over. Quickly, Dahlia cut through an alley, sitting down behind a pot, listening as the guards ran by. She then covered her face with her hands, sobbing. Ghibli walked over, nudging her wrist with his snout, curling up next to her. She hugged him tight, sobbing. "You're the only one I can trust now, Ghibli… it's just you and me," she whispered._

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Abyssa opened her eyes, seeing light. _Morning already? _She thought… until she noticed the light was coming from her own chest, aimed back at Swaine, who had rolled onto the other side of the tent during the night. The drifter groaned, rubbing her face. _Flippin' hell… so it wasn't a nightmare. _

Standing up, she gathered her things and pulled on her coat, stepping out of the tent. Might as well start the day early, she decided. After all, Kaninesas was just a few miles away, so her journey with the thief was nearly complete.

There was a snort just then, as she was tackled! "Oof!" she grunted, then looked up at her attacker. "A… a rhinosnore!"

"Surprise!" Cassiopeia exclaimed, as she and Marcassin walked forth. "We thought that, after last night, seeing a friendly face would help put you in a better mood."

Abyssa looked at the rhinosnore, blinking. "G… Ghibli?"

The rhinosnore leaped off her, grunting happily. The Witch Queen chuckled. "It looks like he missed you quite a bit."

"He evolved, too… Did you guys do this?"

"Yes. I noticed he's been ready to evolve. I was going to ask you first, but he seemed to be quite ill. It happens when you don't let your familiars evolve for some time." Marcassin explained. "How long have you've had him?"

Abyssa thought for a moment. "Ten years, about…"

"That would be the right time for familiars to evolve." Cassiopeia replied. "Esther once told me they take up to a month or a decade to be ready to evolve, depending on how willing they are. If they don't evolve within three weeks of their pubescent-period, they tend to grow quite sick. If they're in their second-stage, they revert back to their first-stage… but those in the first-stage collapse."

"I never knew that… I mean, I thought they could just evolve on their own,"

"Wild ones do, yes, but once you've tamed one, they share a link with you, and wait for your command on whether they can move to the next stage or not." Marcassin replied. Ghibli nudged his leg, and the young sage knelt down and rubbed his head. "And it seemed to me Ghibli had been waiting quite some time,"

Abyssa looked at her familiar. "How do you know when they're ready to evolve?" she asked.

"Sometimes you just sense it, or they give some sign- constantly scratching or gnawing at their skin, shedding furs or scales, or having extreme levels of energy."

Ghibli waddled back over to Abyssa, and she rubbed his back. "How come you never told me this before, huh? Could've let you evolve sooner,"

"At least he's stronger now, though you may want to work with him. Familiars tend to be a bit sluggish in battle after they've evolved, and will need to learn the ropes again." Cassiopeia replied.

Abyssa gave a deadpanned expression. "Great…"

Rashaad then stepped out. "Ah, I thought I heard your voices. Is everyone awake?" he asked.

"All except Gascon," Marcassin replied. "He was always one to sleep in…"

"Ugh, would someone turn off the damn light, already?!" came a disgruntled groan.

"Not this morning, it sounds like." Cassiopeia giggled.

Swaine came out of the tent, the light from his chest still connecting to Abyssa's. "…just had to go and get us both cursed, didn't you?"

"Hey, it's your fault-" Abyssa began.

"Perhaps, it would be best if we continued on, instead of bickering." Rashaad firmly suggested.

"Couldn't agree more, mun!" came a shout, as Mr. Drippy, Esther, and Oliver all walked out of the jungle.

"Whoa, when did you guys get here?!" Abyssa asked, surprised at their sudden appearance.

"A minute ago. Sorry, but the Gateway Spell sent us on the other side of the oasis," Oliver replied.

"Oh! Swaine, Abyssa... there's a light-" Esther gasped, seeing the light-link between the drifter and thief.

"Yeah, we know. The Azen cursed us," Abyssa scoffed, crossing her arms. "Don't ask."

"Flippin' heck, never knew it could curse its own Keeper," Mr. Drippy stated, rubbing his chin. "Must've done somethin' pretty rotten to get youerself cursed, Abby-girl."

The drifter only gave the fairy a dark look. Ghibli nuzzled against her, breaking her from her angry thoughts, and she sighed. "Alright, Ghibli, c'mon here..." she summoned her familiar back. It felt strange, suddenly, as if having two familiars somehow strengthened her heart.

"Well, now that everyone's here, lets pack up and get moving- the sooner we drop that gem off, the better." Swaine sneered.

"Saying it a hundred times won't make th' job go any faster, Thief-Face," Mr. Drippy joked.

Everyone bundled up in their winder-coats, since the temperature had dropped another few degrees, then packed up their supplies and continued across the barren landscape.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"_Just as I thought, the girl remains alive… as well as her companions," Kyani stated as she and Leon stood on the outskirts of Kaninesas, near the ruined walls of the city. "Those fools are more stubborn than I expected,"_

"_What do we do now, Kyani? Just wait for them to arrive? What if the power of that gem is strong enough to defeat us by this point? Clearly, that girl is learning of its hidden powers…" Leon rasped._

"_Yes, but did you forget? If The Keeper is to be corrupt in any way, the Azen will lose its power, and said Keeper will never be able to use it. Even now, I feel its glow growing faint due to her bitterness,"_

"_And how are we to cause that girl to corrupt it? She is more than determined to keep it safe!"_

"_Then we shall send someone to do the corruption for us… Senkrad has sent us sources to weaken The Keeper and her entourage."_

"_Then let us see these sources!"_

"_In time, Leon… If they get past the sentinel,"_

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Within two hours, the group reached the border of Kaninesas, marked by a small stand selling carpets, with a farmhouse located 20 feet away. At the stand there was an old man and his son, sitting at their stand. A mile ahead were the ruins of the fallen city. "There it is," Abyssa sighed. "…more rundown than I remember,"

"It must have been awful, seeing it destroyed," Cassiopeia said sympathetically, knowing what it felt like to lose a kingdom.

"Actually, that was the description when it was still standing,"

"Ah, travelers at last! See, Jacob? I told you we'd get customers!" the old man exclaimed from the stand.

"Yes, it only took over a decade," his son, Jacob, scoffed. He turned to the others. "What brings you by here, strangers?"

"We're on our way to Kaninesas." Marcassin stated. "We're..."

"On our way on a historical expedition. Purrofessor Tabitha asked us to see if the ruins were still around," Abyssa responded quickly, yet casually.

"Kaninesas? Hmph, I didn't think anyone still cared about that city," Jacob murmured.

"Ah, I see… though, as Sentinel, I'm afraid I cannot let you go any further unless you past a test." The old man stated. "Despite there's really nothing left to guard, but those ghostly guards claim the rules still apply."

"You're the sentinel, huh? Alright, give us your test. Who or what do we have to fight?" Swaine asked.

The Sentinel shook his head. "See, Jacob? I told ya people are getting more prone to violence every day! What do they think we are, dragons?!"

"Um… sorry, it's just, when we told there would be a test…" Oliver began.

"Yes, yes, but it's a test of trust, boy! Only those who enter Kaninesas must prove their trust!"

"If they complete the task, they will be free to enter. But if they fail, they will be one of the many shunned from the city… or, former-city, in this case." Jacob replied.

"What do we have to do?" Esther asked.

"Simple. I will send you on an errand, and if you return with everything on my list, you will have my trust." The Sentinel stated.

"Seriously, that's it? I thought it would be more complicated!" Mr. Drippy commented.

"Oh, it used to be- having to stand blindfolded at the edge of a cliff with a guard behind you, wandering into a maze and following either a rope or a resident, or even standing on one leg over a pit of fire while holding someone's dog and a sack of gold to see what would be dropped first, and other ridiculous tasks like that… but since the city's already kaput, much less since we never get any visitors around here, I figure I'll go easy on ya."

"Thank you, sir. What do we have to find?" Oliver asked him.

"Let me think… hmm… Jacob, do you still have that list of thingamabobs you wanted for Winter's Ceremony? Back when you were ten?"

"Are you serious?" Jacob questioned. "That was 20 years ago, dad!"

"Well, do you still remember what was on it?" The Sentinel turned to the others. "Jacob here always used to ask for all sorts of things, but since I was never allowed to leave the farm, I could never get them for him."

"Really dad, it's no-"

"No, son, I always had to put my job before your happiness. Now I have a chance to use my job to get you what you always wanted! Name everything you always asked for."

Jacob scratched his head. "I-I don't know, dad, it's hard to remember… I do remember I wanted a Cloud Sweeper…"

A piece of paper suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke, and the word 'Cloud Sweeper' appeared on it. "That's one item. I know there was more…"

"Hold on, I'm thinking! Hmm… well, I also wanted a Gruffian. I only saw one passerby with one as a familiar, and since then always wanted one for my own."

'Gruffian' was added to the list next.

"And…?" The Sentinel pressed.

"Just one more thing. A Rogue's Revolver handgun."

'Rogue's Revolver' was added.

"That should do it," The Sentinel folded the paper, handing it to Oliver. "Bring us back these items by Winter's Ceremony, and you're free to continue on!"

"Winter's Ceremony? But that's almost two weeks from now!" Cassiopeia gasped.

"Then we'd better get moving, en't it so?" Mr. Drippy replied.

"Yeah, but we've still got a long way's to get back…" Esther said. "We'll have to Fast-Travel to a few places,"

"I should have enough magic…" Oliver said, holding up his wand.

"Ah, conserve your magic, kids! I could give you something to help with your travels," the Sentinel spoke up. "For 500 guilders, I'll give you one of my carpets!"

Swaine gave a deadpanned look. "Oh, yes, because lugging a rug around would _really_ ease our trek!" he commented.

"Oh, but these aren't just any ordinary carpets, sir," Jacob spoke up, then took a carpet off the stand, and in a whip unrolled it… though rather than draping onto the ground, it hovered in the air! "They're made with some special enchantments- they can fly,"

"Jeepers, that's amazing!" Oliver exclaimed, rubbing his hand along the flying carpet.

"We'll take one!" Esther exclaimed.

"Hold it-!" Swaine and Abyssa tried to interject, the drifter's tone more frantic.

"Excellent! Oh, so nice to be selling one of my carpets… If I'm ever relieved of my Sentinel duty, I'd love to move my shop to a more populated area," the Sentinel said, as Oliver paid for the carpet.

"But, there's not much room for all of us," Marcassin pointed out.

"Oh, too bad, we'll have to return it-" Abyssa began to say.

"Nonsense! We could all split up and find the different objects, then meet back here!" Cassiopeia suggested. "Some of us could use Fast-Travel, while the others fly,"

"I _would_ like to try this out," Oliver said, climbing onto the carpet.

"I'm wit' you, Ollie-boy! Lets take this ol' rug for a test-drive!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, joining him.

"Me too!" Esther exclaimed next, climbing on behind Oliver.

Swaine sighed. "Might as well, since it's already paid for…" he muttered, sitting next to Esther.

"Very well. The rest of us can Fast-Travel," Marcassin said.

"But where do we start?" Cassiopeia asked.

"We can head to Ding Dong Dell. Pip the Mouse knows how to build a cloud-sweeper, maybe he has another one!" Oliver said.

"Don't you have one too, Oliver?" Esther asked.

"What, you expect him to give it away? Lets just get Jacob his own," Swaine scoffed.

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to say th' same thing about youer Rogue's Revolver, right?" Mr. Drippy questioned.

"I would… but I traded it in on the Black Market,"

"For what?" Esther asked.

"Just something I needed… But, I'm sure I can make a new one,"

Esther sneered, deciding she'll try to get a straight-answer from the thief later.

"I know where we can find a Gruffian, too. There's one roaming around the Rolling Hills," Abyssa said, remembering the bounty she had put aside so long ago.

"I'll go to Hamelin, to see if your Rogue's Revolver has been sold yet," Marcassin told Swaine, though gave his brother a disapproving look. "…despite I wish you would stay away from that place."

"While you search, I shall go to the Temple of Trials. Perhaps the Supreme Sage, Solomon, knows something of who unleashed that storm." Rashaad added, rubbing his chin. "That spell I heard them use… it was quite unusual."

"Dah-Ruud. It was a spell Senkrad himself created to bend the forces of nature," Cassiopeia told him, turning to Abyssa. "I would like to assist you on your journey, Abyssa. If whoever cast that spell tries another, I would like to do my best to counteract it in defense of the Azen,"

Abyssa shrugged. "Well, you've already joined us this far, might as well." She sighed.

"We can meet back at the Porcine Palace once we get all the items," Oliver suggested. "Then we can Fast-Travel back here,"

"Good. We'll head to the Temple first," Marcassin replied.

"Good luck," Swaine said to the others.

Cassiopeia then cast 'Fast-Travel', and she, Abyssa, Rashaad, and Marcassin disappeared. The light connecting to Swaine and Abyssa then faded, only to reappear, pointing the direction of the Temple of Trials. The thief only sighed, hoping that by having the drifter at a far enough distance, the light would go out. All he could do now was hope it wouldn't draw much attention in their travels, but gave up that hope quick.

"So, how do we fly this flippin' thing?" Mr. Drippy asked the Sentinel.

"Oh, it's simple." Jacob answered first. "To have it go up, you tug upward on the front of it. You tug on the corners in order to steer. And to stop, you push down on the front of it and glide toward the bottom, then give a light tug."

"Sounds easy enough," Esther said.

Oliver tugged the front of the rug. "Like thi-" he began to ask.

*WHOOSH!*

"_Whoooooaaaaaaaa!"_The group cried as the rug took to the sky in a heartbeat!

"Son, I have two words to help out your sales: Test. Run." The Sentinel told his son.

Oliver tried to remain calm, but riding a rug was different than flying Tengri! He tried to get the hang of steering, but the cold wind blowing in his face was distracting, and the way the rug was swaying in the breeze, he could barely get a good grip. "I-I can't control it!" Oliver cried.

"Crikey, we should've asked if there were an instruction manual!" Mr. Drippy yelped, as the rug got caught in the wind and blew around.

"Dammit, I'm going to die because of a rug! People are going to be laughing at my funeral!" Swaine shouted, hanging on for dear life.

"Let me try!" Esther called over the wind, moving beside Oliver. She folded the front upward enough to not only block an oncoming breeze, but also to bring the rug to a halt. She then leaned a bit to the right while tugging on a corner, making the rug glide lower down out of the high-winds, then steered to the left, before smoothing out the front, so that they were heading straight for Ding Dong Dell. "There… next time, we should try flying lower,"

"How'd you know how to do that?" Oliver asked.

Esther smiled, shrugging. "I used to pretend that our living-room carpet could fly, when I was little. I would always think up different situations I could get into, and how to handle them… Thank goodness all that pretending paid off, huh?"

"Just so long as none of your scenarios ended in crashing," Swaine joked.

Esther ignored him. "Do you want to try again, Oliver?"

"Sure, I'll be more careful this time." Oliver promised, holding down the front of the carpet while looking down at the fields below, Mr. Drippy at his side.

Esther sat back beside Swaine, who kept his eyes ahead. "What's wrong, Swaine? You're not getting vertigo too, are you?"

Swaine shot her a look. "No, I'm just thinking- trying to remember all I need to make a Rogue's Revolver…" he began to explain.

There was another heavy gust of wind from the side, causing the carpet to swerve. In a moment of short-panic, Swaine gasped and grabbed onto Esther's arm, until Oliver managed to get the rug back under control. Esther only chuckled, as the thief let go and gave her a sneer.

"One word about this, and I'll push you off!"

"Whatever you say, Swaine." Esther said with a grin.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

**A/N: Hey, look, I still remember this story! …Seriously, sorry for not updating, but I've been trying to keep up with my other stories, plus have been busy with my job. I would also like to apologize for the fact that the last chapter (plus a few others) haven't been in good-quality, and I plan on editing them sometime in the future, if possible. **

**I thought about writing it to where the Sentinel had them do another battle, but decided to include another 'scavenger-hunt' mission instead, namely just to include more character interactions… and maybe some new suspense.**

**Also, 'Winter's Ceremony' is my interpretation of the other-world's Christmas. (sorry for my lack of creativity). I plan on writing an interesting chapter about the holiday- even though by the time I update this story, it will be past New Years :P **

**Ah, well. Hope you guys are still enjoying this, despite its flaws. Nit-pick of you must while you review, but hold back on the flames!**

***additional note: even though I wrote it to where the group now has a magic-carpet, I am going to try to avoid any **_**Aladdin**_** jokes. That is all. **


	47. Another Scavenger Hunt!

**~Chapter 47~**

**Another Scavenger Hunt**

After what seemed like hours of flying, Oliver, Esther, Swaine, and Mr. Drippy landed outside the gates of Ding Dong Dell. The cold air was starting to take effect in the Rolling Hills, as they could already tell from above, seeing frost all over; the guards outside the gate were wearing thicker sweaters beneath their armor, as well as scarves. "Welcome to Ding Dong Dell, once again, Oliver. I see you've brought your friends along this time," the first guard- who was the first to be cured of heartbreak by Oliver- stated, nodding in greeting. "It's good to see you lot,"

"Same to you," Esther replied with a smile. "Have you been keeping warm?"

"To be honest, we're thinking of buying some parkas made in Yule. Most of the people who live there have come to stay here for the winter, a few of them merchants." The second guard said, shivering a bit. "As cold as it's been getting this year, I'm surprised our blood hasn't turned to ice! Thankfully our shift is almost over, so we can go in and warm up for the rest of the day."

"I can't blame you for that," Swaine commented, rubbing his arms for warmth, wishing he had put on his own parka. "I might go in for a mug of hot cider myself…"

"Count me in too. I think a bunch o' frost is formin' on my lantern!" Mr. Drippy added.

Esther shook her head. "Oh, you two… always complaining about something." She sighed.

"Well, excuse us for being cold!" Swaine scoffed.

"I heard the Cat's Cradle is giving out some hot-chocolate at 2 guilders a mug," the first guard spoke up. "You should stop by for one… I know I could go for some,"

"You and me both," The second guard agreed.

"We could bring you back some, if you'd like," Oliver offered, as he rolled up the flying carpet, putting it in his bottomless bag.

"Oh, thank you, Oliver! That's very kind of you," the first guard said.

"Very much, so. Honestly, is there any time you're not so generous?" the second guard added.

"We'll be back, soon!" Oliver promised, as he and the group walked through the gate.

"Oh… by the way, if you don't mind me asking, but… what is that light coming out of your chest?" The first guard asked Swaine.

The thief slouched. "I don't want to talk about it…" Swaine muttered, crossing his arms (which failed to cover the light) as he picked up his pace.

The stone-laid streets were slick with frost, Oliver noticed, as he had to watch his step so not to slip, though slid a few times, having fallen completely if he didn't catch onto a wall, stair-rail, or small ledge on a bridge. After a bit of slipping, sliding, and shivering, the group decided to put on their Yule attire to keep warm, as well as walk better (as the boots were made to have friction against even the slickest ice).

When they headed towards Ding Dong Well, they noticed the young boy, Tommy Stout, was still keeping guard with a broom at-hand… only now he wore a knitted cap beneath the cooking pot over his head, a sweater, a jacket, thick mittens, long pants, and boots. "Oliver, hi!" he exclaimed, waving to the group, shivering a bit. "W-What b-b-brings y-you b-b-by?"

"We're looking for the mouse, Pip…" Oliver replied, noticing the boy shaking, and appeared to be sniffling. "…Gosh, Tommy, shouldn't you be inside? You look freezing!"

"N-No w-w-way! I c-c-can't leave m-my p-post f-for a s-single m-minute- I gotta m-make sure no m-mice get up here! I'll s-s-stand here all n-night if I have to… or until m-my m-m-mom calls me in,"

"I don't think the mice will come up for a while, Tommy. It's too cold out!" Esther stated.

"Exactly! M-Mice l-like to m-move in where it's w-w-warm… and almost every y-year, several s-sneak into our h-houses! I'm not going to l-let any r-r-rodents get by t-this s-s-season!"

"Crikey, th' lad's loaded with more ambition than he can take!" Mr. Drippy whispered. "Better do somethin' 'bout it, Ollie-Boy, before th' kid turns into a popsicle!"

"Tommy, would you mind if we borrowed some of your ambition?" Oliver asked the boy.

"Huh? I guess… but how?" Tommy replied.

"Just hold still," Oliver cast 'Take Heart', borrowing a bit of ambition from Tommy, the ball of light floating into his locket.

Tommy giggled. "Hey, that tickled! It felt w-w-warm too…" He shivered a bit, looking down at the entrance to Ding Dong Well. "I g-guess I should go inside… I won't be able to fend off the mice if I catch a cold, anyway."

"There's a good lad! Get on inside, before that pot on youer head ices over completely," Mr. Drippy exclaimed.

"Lets go find Pip, now." Oliver stated.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, he's not down in Ding Dong Well," Tommy told him. "He's staying at the Cawtermaster's now,"

"He is?"

"Oh yeah. Those Cloud Sweepers of his have been getting popular, and the Cawtermaster hired him- on the condition that he doesn't swipe anything to pawn off like last time."

"How do you know this, Tommy?" Esther asked.

"I chased him there one day. I was about to haul him back to the sewer, until everything was explained. …Though I warned him that just because he got a job up here doesn't mean I'll go easy on any of his sneaky friends,"

"Thanks, Tommy!" Oliver said, then looked at his friends. "Lets head over there,"

"Good luck- oh by the way, what's with the light coming from Swaine?"

"Don't ask- lets get going," Swaine replied bitterly, and they walked down the street.

Entering the shop minutes later, the group noticed a rack on the wall, holding a few Cloud Sweepers, and the small mouse, Pip, was sitting on one of them- clad in a tiny snow-cap and itty-bitty scarf. "…And this cog goes here… and this bolt goes here… Hey, MacRaven! Can you lend me some oil?" the rodent called.

"Wow, Pip! You managed to fulfill your dream!" Oliver exclaimed as he walked over.

"Ollie-?! WHOA!" The mouse slipped while turning to look over, falling and landing on another Cloud Sweeper. "Geez, don't surprise me like that!"

"Sorry! But… jeepers, you made all these yourself?"

"'Course I did! When you're a fast rodent, you get things done quick. I spent the last six months building up a partnership with the Cawtermaster, selling Cloud Sweepers to everyone who wants one! We've had some good deals with witches from the Tombstone Trail- one of them says it helps her save on magic when she makes her deliveries,"

"That must have been Ki," Esther guessed.

"I'm happy for you Pip… and we actually do need another Cloud Sweeper," Oliver told the mouse.

"Ah, I knew sooner or later you'd ask that- come for the new models, right? They're a lot faster than the first one I gave you! Fast enough to out-fly a dragon!" Pip boasted.

"…Actually, it's for someone else. They've been wanting one for a while, and we promised we'd get him one,"

"Alright- but if you want to upgrade to a better ride, the offer's still on the table… though I wouldn't wait too long, these things don't sell cheap, y'know! They're 5,000 guilders apiece!"

"5,000?! Just for a flying broom?" Swaine questioned. "That's outrageous!"

"Hey, it took a lot of ingenuity to make these things, your Royal Pain-ness! They might not be as top-notch as what you've got in Hamelin, but it's still a piece of work! It takes me WEEKS to find all the parts for even one, I'll have you know! …And what's with that light?"

"DON'T. ASK." Swaine turned away, growing embarrassed (while muttering the words "stupid curse… damn drifter…" under his breath).

"O-Okay, Pip, we see your point!" Oliver spoke up, so the mouse wouldn't throw a tantrum. He took out a bag of guilders. "I know it'll be worth every cent,"

"Hmph, glad to see SOMEONE appreciates hard-work and creativity," Pip hopped down on a broom in the middle, painted blue. "I'd recommend this one- it's pretty fast, gets good mileage, and has a new paint-job!"

"Thank you, Pip! Good luck with your business!" Esther said after they paid for the Cloud Sweeper, putting it in Oliver's bag as they walked out.

"…little rodent is a rip-off artist, if you ask me," Swaine muttered.

Esther gave him a look. "This from a man who blackmailed someone on the Black Market months back!"

He returned the look. "Hey, it got us that grunt armor, didn't it?!"

"C'mon, you two, we should get going," Oliver stated, preventing another quarrel. "Lets stop by the Cat's Cradle for some hot-chocolate on our way out, too!"

"Best idea I've heard t'is whole trip! Lets get there, before they run out!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, hopping ahead.

They walked into the Inn, seeing a small stand set up, where a Grimalkin was selling mugs of hot cocoa. After buying some (as well as a couple more for the guards at the gate), the group walked out of the city. Oliver handed the guards their mugs, being rewarded with 5 guilders and a Sun Drop.

"Well, that was an easy errand, wasn't it?" Mr. Drippy commented, as Oliver prepared to cast Fast Travel to Hamelin.

"Yeah… though that's what worries me," Esther spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Well… we haven't seen or heard anything from those Senkradists since that Sandstorm… I know they might be up to something else to stop us, and can't shake the feeling that something is wrong,"

"The bastards probably think they finished us off in the desert… or they're after Abyssa," Swaine guessed, as he looked at the beam of light. "They might be trailing her- especially now that she's unlocking powers from that gem,"

"Then why are we jus' standin' 'round?! Cast 'Travel', Ollie-Boy- Abby might need ouer help again!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed.

Oliver cast the spell, and the group disappeared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the group was searching for a Cloud Sweeper, Abyssa herself was walking around Hamelin, Marcassin and Cassiopeia at her side. Rashaad had gone to the Temple of Trials minutes ago to meet with the Supreme Sage, adding that he would meet with Khulan as well. "Our world is falling into trying times once more. It is wise that all the Sages are informed, so that we may stand together once again." He had said before leaving.

The drifter felt her shirt, where she had tucked the Azen out of sight (while ignoring the light that still shined from her chest, which was beginning to receive looks from several people). Within almost a month's time, she went from hunting bounties to earn guilders, to suddenly having the fate of the world in her hands- having to deal with one crisis after another in order to make sure Senkrad is never released.

She wanted to blame Swaine for it. If the thief had never stolen the gem, chances are she could have returned to Kaninesas, help save the city with its power, and it would have been secured long ago… But she wasn't so sure of such fate- chances were, Shadar might have managed to take the Azen, perhaps entrance her into handing it over to him, and put the world in more turmoil than he had in the past; Or, being so young, she wouldn't even know how to use its power- after all, it never did anything during the days she had left Kaninesas, before running into the thief- so the city would have still burned to ruins…

And everyone would still have seen her as incapable of handling the responsibility, regardless of what happened, anyway. The people of the city doubted her since the day the Keeper had chosen her…

_~Flashback~_

_Dalia walked out of the monastery, looking at the gem that hung around her neck. The crowd was stunned in silence, making it easy for her to pick up a few whispers. "A child with the Azen? Is that even allowed?" a woman questioned._

"_How could the Keeper make a choice? She's too young! Certainly he could have held on for a few more years, until she was of-age," a man was commenting. "Children tend to do stupid things, y'know,"_

"_If he was going to choose a kid, he should have chosen one of mine- I have a son who happens to be more responsible than that girl," another man stated._

"_Of all the thoughtless things… you'd think someone of such wisdom would give consideration to someone more qualified,"_

"_Best not to argue about it… we'll just have to make sure the whelp doesn't treat this honor like a game,"_

_Those last words came from her own parents, making her wince. She already knew they saw her as a burden- now that she had the Azen in her care, it would only mean they would have to 'share' the responsibility in making sure nothing happened to it, meaning they would actually have to pay attention to her._

_That's what got her nerve-racked. That's what got her frustrated._

_That's what made her determined to prove she could handle herself and the Azen._

_That's what made her sneak out of the city in the dead of night, to see what all she could do, while keeping the gem safe._

_~End Flashback~_

Abyssa sighed… If only she had known what was going to happen. Would she have still taken the risk?

"Abyssa? Is everything alright?" Cassiopeia asked, after noticing her solemn expression.

"I'm fine, just… this light is a pain in the ass," Abyssa half-lied (as the light truly was irritating to her). "The only good thing about it is that it lets me know how far away the Swine Prince is…"

"Perhaps the curse would be lifted sooner, if you stopped harboring hatred for my brother," Marcassin suggested, firmly.

Abyssa rolled her eyes. "Telling me that over and over isn't going to make me drop the grudge any quicker, Marcassin." She looked around. "So, where's the Black Market in this town?"

"Down that alley by the Hootique," Marcassin pointed in the direction. "Gascon once tried to talk me into going there… but I refuse to do business with underground businesses. I have to say I'm ashamed my own brother goes there often, regardless that he claims William Abel isn't as shady as I assume,"

"…he isn't,"

She said it so quietly, Marcassin barely heard the drifter. "Pardon?"

"…Nothing. I'll head down there myself- that way your royal reputation won't be smudged… at least, no further than it is, thanks to your brother,"

"Now see here-!" Marcassin caught himself, taking a deep breath before he could lose his temper. "…Gascon has made mistakes in the past, but he's making up for all he's done. You have to learn to respect that."

"Surely there were times you regretted something you've done, Abyssa." Cassiopeia added. "We all have a dark side to our pasts."

Abyssa looked back down at the light, sighing heavily. "…yeah. It's moving on that's hard- even you should know that, Pea."

Cassiopeia nodded. "But the effort is worth it. Go ahead and retrieve what we need, and meet us back at the Porcine Palace,"

"…And no running off this time." Marcassin added, then gave a small grin. "After all, if you tried, we would just have my brother track you down again,"

Abyssa sneered, rolling her eyes. "Sounds like a fun game of 'hide and seek'," she remarked, then made her way down to the Black Market.

Marcassin and Cassiopeia looked at each other. "She really knows how to hold a grudge, doesn't she?" Cassiopeia commented, as they walked on.

"Yes… though I also understand her reasons. The only matter is that, sooner or later, she will have to let it go, otherwise she'll never move on," Marcassin replied, looking back in the direction the drifter had gone. "…And she'll never find peace, even after the Azen is secured."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Walking through the door and into the small corridor that lead deep within the shop, Abyssa couldn't help but pause and look around. She never mentioned it to anyone, but this wasn't her first visit to William Abel's shop… in fact, she had to keep it secret, pretending she never knew where it was or that it ever existed, in fear that someone would interrogate her on the old man's whereabouts- just so they could slit his throat.

Clearing her head of such thoughts, she walked on, up to the desk where said shopkeeper stood. "Well, well, a new customer… What can I do you for, stranger?" he asked.

_He doesn't recognize me… Perfect. _Abyssa thought, feeling she could use this to her advantage. "I heard talk that you're selling something I need… Tell me, would you happen to have a Rogue's Revolver on hand?" she asked.

"Hmm… Even if I did, I wouldn't risk selling it to someone whose character I didn't know. What do you want it for?"

"Lets just say someone I know wants one,"

"Then have him get it himself,"

Abyssa shrugged. "If he could, he would, but he can't, so he won't. You're just going to have to trust that I'm not a criminal… not like the ones you used to work with,"

William Abel arched an eyebrow. "What are you on about?!"

"Does the title, 'Order of the Shadow Wolves' ring a bell?"

The old man gave a short gasp, before clearing his throat. "I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Don't try to hide it… You were once part of that band of rotters. Their ring-leader is out and about again… and I'm sure he's still mad about you turning the tables on him years ago."

William Abel's eye twitched, shock coming over him. "You… how do you know that?!"

Abyssa gave a shrug. "When you live in the gutter, you hear a few things,"

He eyed her suspiciously. "…I remember someone saying the same thing to me months ago… Hmph. You two probably worked together. …I should have known that bastard would pull something like this." He gave her a look. "I'll give you the Rogue's Revolver- but any information you have about me is to remain secret, understood?!"

"Lets see the gun first,"

William Abel grumbled, walking into the back room, before returning with the Rogue's Revolver that Swaine had given him long ago. "Here- still in good condition and fully-loaded. Now, are you going to keep your word, and keep your mouth shut?!"

Abyssa picked up the gun, smirking. "...To tell the truth, I wasn't going to tell a soul. Next time someone asks for something, just let them know you have it- I'm sure it'll make the bargaining go a lot easier. …With that in mind, there's one more item I'd like to buy from you,"

"(rotten wretch) What now?"

"Do you happen to have… a Gun-Blade?"

He paused, blinking a couple times, but shook his head. "…I'm sorry. I gave away a gun like that years ago. Haven't been able to make a new one…" he then looked under the counter. "However…" he rummaged in the back, pulling up a dusty piece of paper. "I still have the Alchemy Formula used to make it- but it's going to cost you a few guilders."

Abyssa took out a sack full of guilders, at least 20,000 worth. "This should cover it- a bit of extra for the trouble," She turned to walk out.

William Abel gave her a sly look. "…Exactly, how did you know that such a gun existed? There's only been one of its kind,"

The drifter paused at the steps. "Because a long time ago, you gave that gun to a little girl, after getting out of a fix, having her promise to keep your secret in exchange." She looked back and grinned. "…And she's still upholding that promise,"

Leaving the shopkeeper stunned, she walked out.

"…And you call ME a shady character,"

She paused, noticing the light from her chest seemed to have grown a little dimmer and had curved… showing Swaine waiting around the corner. "You! …How much did you hear?!" she snarled.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist- all I care about is the fact that you got what we needed… and with an impressive act of blackmail, too." He smirked. "…Something I bet you'd like me to keep quiet about as well,"

Abyssa pointed the Revolver at him. "Either take it to your grave, or I'll send you to it. How about that?"

"Do you even know how to work-"

*click*

She cocked the gun. "Want to see how fast I learn?"

He raised his hands in defense. "Alright, alright! …Sheesh, I wasn't going to tell, anyway. I don't even know about this 'Shadow Wolf' thing you were talking about,"

"Good… least you know when to keep that mouth of yours shut,"

Swaine sneered, and they walked on. He had a few questions about what the drifter had been talking about- but he also knew that getting a straight answer from the girl would be tougher than facing off with The Zodiarchs all over again, solo. "Will you hand over the gun, at least?"

"Not until we finish our scavenger hunt, Swine. …And where's Oliver and Esther?"

"They went to do their own things- Oliver wanted to stop by Swift Solutions and turn in a few merit cards; Esther probably decided to stock up on supplies. …Where's Marcassin and Cassiopeia?"

"The palace. They didn't want to risk getting caught bargaining on the Black Market… Speaking of which, why do you risk it, if you're royalty? Doesn't that just make your subjects suspicious about you- or do they even believe you're a prince?"

"Some do, some don't… but I could care less. The only reason I stick around the palace is because I promised my brother I'd always be there for him,"

"Huh. So you do have a sentimental side… outside of the girl, I mean."

Swaine paused, turning and looking at her. "What?!"

Abyssa scoffed. "Don't try to hide it, princess- I saw you go in her room back on the ship that one night, and she's always standing up for you. It's clear as day that you care about her- _quite_ a _lot_." She reached up and tapped his nose twice on 'quite' and 'lot'.

The thief blushed furiously. "Come off it! It's nothing like that- we can hardly stand each other! She's quite a pest …The only other girl more irritating than she is would be you!"

She smirked. "…If you think so, then why did you run to save her life after I kidnapped her?"

He clenched his fists. "Because that's what friends do, you wretch- just because you wouldn't risk your neck for someone, doesn't mean I wouldn't!" He then trudged on.

Abyssa glared a bit, but followed, both of them holding their tongues after that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oliver and Mr. Drippy stepped out of Swift Solutions, walking up a set of stairs, heading for the Hootique, where Esther claimed she would be- the group deciding to run their own errands before meeting up with Marcassin, Cassiopeia, and Abyssa; Swaine stated he would head to the Black Market to bargain for his gun back.

"Uh-oh… looks like a bit o' trouble brewed again," Mr. Drippy remarked quietly, looking ahead.

"Huh?" Oliver replied, then followed his gaze, seeing the thief and the drifter coming their way- a sour look on both their faces. "Swaine? Abyssa? …What's wrong?"

"Blimey, what kind o' spot did ye two get in this time?!"

"Don't ask. Where's the desert-girl?" Swaine responded, bitterly.

"(…the first question you ask… OOF!)" Abyssa commented, getting elbowed by the thief. She whipped out the Revolver, aiming it back him. "Watch it, Sw- HEY!"

Quick as a blink, Swaine's hand shot out, ripped the gun out of her hand, and pocketed it in his jacket. "Well? Where is she?" he asked again, as if nothing happened.

"Um… the Hootique, I think." Oliver replied, deciding it would be best to ask about their recent dispute after the two had calmed down.

"Lets go, then." Swaine turned around and headed for the shop.

"I'll be at the palace. 'Meet you there," Abyssa replied, storming off in the other direction.

"…Crikey, oil and water would mix better than these two," Mr. Drippy muttered under his breath. He looked up at Oliver. "Ye go wit' Thief-Face, Ollie-Boy. I'll stick wit' Abby-girl, make sure she doesn't find any trouble, like."

"Um, okay… but try not to make her angry, Mr. Drippy," Oliver said to him.

"Ha! That'd be impossible! …But, a fairy like myself has made greater achievements, so it shouldn't be much o' a task," With that, Mr. Drippy went to catch up with the drifter.

Oliver only sighed, then turned and walked towards the Hootique…

Seeing Swaine stepping out. "She's not in there… Where did that girl take off to?" the thief said, sighing in aggravation. "It's bad enough we have to keep track of that damn drifter…"

"Weird… Esther wouldn't just take off without telling one of us," Oliver replied, scratching his head. "Maybe she's changing- it's warmer inside the city,"

Swaine considered this- the group hadn't changed out of their parkas yet, having been in a bit of a rush, and it was obvious Esther would be the first to take this to mind and change out of hers, until they went back out into the cold. "Forgot we had these on…" he replied, and they walked back in.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a friend of ours. We think she might be changing in here," Oliver told the Hootenanny.

"Oh, yes, a nice girl did ask to use one of our rooms. …You two wouldn't happen to be peepin-toms, would you? Had a pair in here earlier- shoo-hooed them out when I caught them trying to look through the key-hoole in one of the doors,"

"N-no… we're just friends. We were supposed to meet up," Swaine replied, blushing once again.

"Owl check on her, and tell her you're here," The Hootenanny hopped off her stool, shuffling along to the back of the shop, around a corner where the changing rooms were.

"Thank you, ma'am," Oliver said to her as she walked by.

"…peeping toms… of all the accusations I had to deal with…" Swaine muttered.

A couple minutes went by, as they listened to the Hootenanny knock on the door. "She doesn't seem to be answering…" she called to them.

The two walked over, a bit confused. "Huh? …Esther? Are you in there?" Oliver asked, knocking on the door next. There was no answer. He turned to the Hootenanny. "Something's wrong… Can you open the door?"

"Yes- though, I would like you two to cover your eyes, in respect."

"Done," Swaine said, covering his eyes first. Oliver followed his example.

They listened a moment, as the Hootenanny used a key to unlock the door, hearing it creak open… and then a gasp. "Hoot! Oh my! Where did she go?!"

The two of them opened their eyes… seeing that the room was empty!

"Are you sure this was the room she went in?" Oliver asked, stunned.

"Yes! She was the only one hoo came in to change all morning… except for these two men hoo came to use the other two rhooms…" she scratched her head. "…come to think of it, they never left either…" She opened the doors to both rooms, finding them empty as well! "Oh my!"

"Esther?! ESTHER!" Swaine called, looking around the changing room, and the rest of the shop. "Dammit!"

As the thief looked around, Oliver checked the changing room again for any traces, only finding her hair-tie left on the ground, her parka discarded on the floor… and what appeared to be a small rag, with some sort of liquid on it. "Swaine, I found something!" he called, picking up the rag, looking closer to see what the liquid was. It looked clear, but had a funny smell to it…

His eyes watered, and his vision grew hazy. He was about to fall back, if the thief hadn't ran over and caught him in time. "Oliver! What is it?!"

"This… there's something on this cloth," Oliver coughed, his eyes still watering. "…I feel dizzy…"

Swaine picked up the cloth, holding it away… and his eyes glared a bit. "C'mon. We need to get Abyssa."

"*cough* …Abyssa? Why?" Oliver asked.

"…Because she's the only one who might know where Esther could be. Hurry!"

Rushing out, they ran to the palace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: I'M BACK! AT LONG LAST, I'M BACK!**

…**And what a way to celebrate my return than by leaving you all with another cliffhanger XD Yep, it appears the group keeps finding trouble- and Esther's been kidnapped again! Question is, why and by whom? And what could Abyssa know about it?**

**I want to apologize for the RIDICULOUSLY LONG hiatus, but… shit happened, I got too busy with my job, lost a ton of free time, my computer crapped out on me… yeah, lets hope it doesn't take me HALF A YEAR to update this story, again!**

**Also- I'M PLAYING THE GAME NOW! …and holy-fluff, after going through half the story, I realized I got a TON of stuff wrong! From land-formations to what Swaine's age [might have] been when he left home… geez, I need more constructive criticism than I thought! And I thought the flukes I already made were bad enough! (shows what a 'great' fan I am T_T) So… yeah, expect a bit of editing of those parts… whenever I get the chance… *hangs head in shame***

**And now for the Reviewer Thanks!**

**The Demon of Sloth: **Tell me about it- I still need to keep track of them all! XD …And yeah, hopefully I can keep up with updates at least once a week :P

**Moonlesscat: **That… is a great idea (Sasuke, don't mess with Moon)

**Guest: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^-^

**Anonymous: **Thanks for the nit-picks (God knows I need them :P) Hopefully I make less mistakes in the future.

**Live, Write, Pray, Review, Flame Not, and I'll see you in the next chapter! THIS STORY SHALL CONTINUE!**


	48. A Dark Side Shows Itself

**~Chapter 48~**

**Revelation of a Dark Side**

"Ya know, it en't healthy to always hold a grudge, 'specially if th' world's in danger."

Abyssa sighed bitterly. _Not the damn fairy… _she thought, as she heard Mr. Drippy walking beside her. "Look, I know that thief is working his ass off to make amends, but he's being just as difficult-" she began to retort.

"Oi, I'm not talkin' about towards Swaine… I'm talkin' about you, Abby."

The drifter paused, looking down at him. "Me? What are you on about?!"

"Been payin' attention to ya closely, lass- figured it out, I did. If ye hated Swaine so much for swiping something from ya, even after he helped ye get it back, ye wouldn't be acceptin' ouer help in th' rest of youer quest, would ya? …Heck, probably would've impaled him back inside Ol' Smokey, since ye had th' chance- he ruins youer life, so takin' his would've been satisfactory, en't it so? …An' yet, so far, youe've been swallowin' youer pride, workin' alongside him, jus' tah handle a responsibility youe've been given long ago."

She arched an eyebrow. "And your point?"

"My point is… I t'ink youer havin' trouble trustin' youerself, not us. Why else would ye stick wit' us?"

She sneered. "What about those times I tried to shake you lot? What's your reasoning on that, hmm?"

"Simple- ye can't trust youerself around th' rest o' us… Question is, why? We've all made a great team so far- ye truly have th' skills to pay th' bills, as th' kids say. Heck, if ye an' Thief-Face called a truce, ye both would be th' best pair o' gunslingers th' world has ever seen! …An' yet, ye can't bear to be around us for too long, before youe're takin' off to settle youer goal alone."

Abyssa clenched her fists, trying to hold in her anger. "How about if you keep that lantern-pierced snout of yours out of it?! Just because I'm broken-hearted doesn't mean you need to try to unearth the reason!"

"'Scuse me for tryin' tah help youer self-esteem," The fairy hopped ahead. "Ah, well- when youe're ready to finally let it all out, ol' Drippy will be ready to listen."

She stood there, watching as he made his way down the main street, towards the palace. "…One day I'm going to shoot that fairy, and make it look like an accident…"

"Tell me about it," came the voice of the thief.

Gasping, she turned around, seeing Oliver and Swaine had stopped behind her. "You know, this whole 'sneaking up on me from behind' bit is getting really old-!"

"Look, we can continue our banter later- right now, we need you to give us some information." Swaine said, firmly.

"Information on what?"

Oliver held up a cloth, while keeping it far away from his face. "Someone… kidnapped Esther again. There's a symbol on this cloth-" he handed it to her.

"Don't breathe- it's been soaked in chloroform," Swaine warned.

Abyssa's eyes widened, and she looked at the symbol on the cloth- an ink-imprint of a mist-covered wolf. "…no… of all people…" she whispered, appalled.

"What's th' hold-up, Abby- Ollie! What took ye so long?" Mr. Drippy asked.

"Someone took Esther… Abyssa, who are they?" Swaine demanded.

Abyssa looked around, frantically. "Inside the palace- quick!" was her only reply, racing off. The group followed her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…'Order of the Shadow Wolves'… I thought we handled those bastards years ago," Marcassin groused- and it surprised Swaine to hear his brother curse for the first time in his life. The young Sage turned to Abyssa. "What do you know about them?"

The drifter sighed heavily. "I know they're an underground ring of human-traffickers. They mainly kidnap children or lone travelers, spending years trying to erase their memories, or breaking their spirits in order to turn them into slaves." She replied, trying to keep her voice steady- Oliver noticed she was wincing. "...Sometimes, they're hired by others in order to get rid of certain people- those Senkradists we encountered in the desert must have put them up to kidnapping Esther, probably trying to get all of us."

"Well, they won't get us so easily- 'specially after takin' Esther from us twice, now!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, boldly.

"I once ran into a few scums like that… they were trying to snag a rich kid, before I lead a few guards towards them- by accident," Swaine said, itching the side of his face.

"They have an underground operation, somewhere- a place where they keep all their victims hidden." Marcassin added. "I've had all of Hamelin's best soldiers search for it… but we only caught their leader, temporarily shutting down their operations." He turned back to Abyssa. "And, since you've told us he somehow got out of prison, he must have restarted his business."

The drifter only nodded.

"Well, how are we supposed to find it?" Swaine asked.

"The 'Foresee' spell! We can use it to find Esther- that should lead us right to them!" Oliver exclaimed, preparing to cast the spell.

"…save your magic," Abyssa sighed, crossing her arms. "I know exactly where it is,"

The group looked at her- Swaine was the only one who wasn't stunned. "How…?" Cassiopeia gasped.

"I was kidnapped once, when I was ten. …Someone helped me get free, led me out, and hid me somewhere safe until the heat died down." She looked out the window, biting her lip. She took a deep breath, before continuing. "I still remember the way to their location, as if I've been there hundreds of times. It's in a hidden cave up in Billy Goat's Bluff, up in the mountains to the south."

"We've searched there before, but found no hidden caves," Marcassin questioned.

"That's because, in order to find the entrance, you had to use the password: _'When black blurs engulf you, as the silence is pierced by a howl, be armed with sword and prayer, for the Wolves are on the prowl.'"_

"Gosh, Abyssa… you sure know a lot," Oliver stated, both impressed and shocked.

Abyssa kept her back to them, holding on to a wristband. "…you remember a lot after a walk through hell,"

"Well, lets not dawdle- we've got a friend to save!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, heading towards the door.

"Hold it- we can't barge in there without a plan," Cassiopeia spoke up. "Abyssa, do you recall any kinds of guards or traps the Shadow Wolves used?"

"There was always someone waiting to shoot you with an arrow, impale you with a spear, or stab you with a knife. You either have to run fast, or fight hard, unless you have a large amount of stealth," Abyssa replied.

"I could use my 'Veil' spell!" Oliver suggested. "We could all sneak in and take them off-guard,"

"Depending on how many there are…" Swaine pointed out.

"I can rally our forces, and have them rush in to attack." Marcassin suggested.

"Have someone waiting on the outside, as well as on every end of the mountain- they could have different escape routes," Cassiopeia added.

"But what if there are more traffickers outside? Some of them could be kidnapping people, even as we speak!" Oliver realized.

"That's when we start interrogating them," Swaine replied, taking out his gun as he said so.

"They won't speak- we've interrogated the ones we had captured years ago, but they refused to say, even when their lives were threatened." Marcassin told him.

"Aye, when it comes to these hardcore-criminal types, youe'd have to be a mind-reader…" Mr. Drippy began, then gasped. "Oi! That's it! Ollie-boy, don't ye have a spell that can give us a look inside someone's brain?"

Oliver flipped through his Wizard's Companion, finding the spell. "I do!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, so the plan is simple- we have Hamelin's forces hiding around the mountain; while the rest of us sneak into the hide-out to find Esther, take out their leader, and put an end to this human-trafficking business," Swaine summed up.

"…lets hope it's easier said than done," Abyssa said quietly, once again holding on to one of her wristbands.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Darkness.

That's all Esther could see, as she lay on a stone-cold floor; her wrists and ankles were securely tied, she found, and her chest hurt severely. She tried to summon a familiar, and the pain intensified, and she cried out… or at least, tried to. The strain in her throat signified a scream, but no sound came out. She also noticed that her hair had been cut short. _What's happened?! Where am I?! _She thought frantically, trying to remember.

All she could remember was changing in the dressing rooms at the Hootique, when suddenly a cloth was pressed against her face, and all went black. She thought hard, trying to remember any more details that could give her a clue on who took her, and where…

She sensed movement next to her and gasped… though to her relief it was only a small grimalkin, looking to be in his teens, with yellow fur and a light-blonde fur face, paws, and tail-tip. On his forehead was a scar, nearly covered by his bangs, and had blue, saddened eyes.

'_Who are you? And where are we?' _Esther tried to say, but could only mouth the words.

The grimalkin tried to reply, but was apparently muted as well, and Esther couldn't read his lips, as they were moving too fast- not that it would be easy if he wasn't, considering the room was dark.

"Ah, so you're awake,"

Esther gave a jolt at the tone, turning and seeing a pair of men standing by the wall. She shouted at them, demanding why they kidnapped her and the grimalkin, who they were, and what the men wanted… though no matter how much she strained, not a single word came out.

"Save your breath, you wretch- our 'Secret Silence' potion will keep you muted. Damn good thing too, considering what harpies you girls tend to be," the first man stated. "As for the haircut… well, it's the first step to making sure no one recognizes you, after you've been sold."

"And no use summoning a familiar- unlike our rookie cohorts, we managed to fix that," The second man added. "We placed a special patch on your chest that'll prevent you from using a single one- the more you try, the more severe the pain becomes,"

"Don't worry, though, it's all temporary… as long as you do what we say, when we say it, and be an obedient little girl," The first man stroked the side of her face as he said this…

*Chomp!*

…Not expecting her to bite his finger. Hard.

"OW! You little brat! I'll show you…!" The man raised his hand to strike her.

"Hold back, Mason!" The second man said, firmly grabbing his partner by the shoulder. "Don't waste your strength… We've still got to take down that wizard-kid, and those other two. We've already got the easy one,"

"Fine… but, speaking of 'easy'…" the man named Mason gave a malicious smile, looking Esther up and down. "I fancy a little 'play time' with this one…"

Esther's eyes widened, blood rushing to her face as the man leaned forth…

"Idiot! Restrain yourself!" The second man shouted, slapping him upside the head. "The boss said that we're to keep all the girls innocent- virgins sell best, and if he finds out one of us has been getting fresh again, we'll be ending up like Kyani and Leon!"

Mason sneered, pulling away as he turned to his partner. "He also said to do whatever it takes to break this one's spirit- chances are, it's going to take a lot to break her,"

"Worry more about the others. …After we handle them, then you can take your chances with this brat- now, c'mon! We're supposed to be meeting the rest of the boys for the next strike,"

They began to walk towards the wall- the second man walking through it, revealing it to be a hidden passage! Mason turned and smirked at Esther. "Don't try anything stupid- no one's ever made it out of here alive." With that, he walked out.

Esther weeped, silently sobbing. The grimalkin's tail wiped away her tears, and she looked at him… seeing him using the claws on his toes to saw through the ropes!

'_Don't worry- they won't win,' _he managed to mouth slowly, smirking as he did.

She stared, noticing a strange glow to his eyes. Once he was free, he cut through her ropes, pulling a patch off his chest, while she did the same.

'_We need to escape… but we have to be careful,' _Esther mouthed to him, inching towards the secret entrance.

Peeking her head out, she noticed dim lights in the tunnels, learning they were in some caverns… and there were several sentries stalking the halls, armed with swords, knives, and vicious-looking familiars of their own.

The grimalkin tapped her on the shoulder. _'This way- no guards,' _he mouthed. _'Keep to the shadows- and stay alert,'_

Esther nodded, and they slipped out, hurrying around a corner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Dalia stifled sobs, holding her aching wrist as she followed the teenage boy and older man, who introduced himself as William Abel, through the woods. "There's Hamelin! We're almost there… don't worry," the teenage boy said to her. "We can tell the prince about the hide-out…"_

_She only nodded- she was afraid to speak, after being silenced for so long._

"_Only one problem- those goons will be after us until they have us dead," William Abel said. "We'll have to hide out somewhere,"_

"_AAGGHH!" came a shout of pain, from far off._

_The teenager gasped. "No… idiot, I told him to get back to the ship!" he hissed, then took off in the direction of the scream, taking out a gun. _

"_Where the bloody hell are you going?! They'll kill you!" William called to him._

"_You focus on getting the girl to safety- a friend of mine is in danger!"_

_Dalia watched him go- though was grabbed by William and they ran over to the side of the cliffs, climbing down (she hung on to his shoulders for dear life). An outcrop broke under his weight, and they ended up sliding to the bottom, as the cliffs slanted a ways, thankfully._

_Once they were at the bottom, all they could do was run, and keep on running, never stopping until they were inside the walls of Hamelin._

_Dalia winced, looking at her wrist… which had a burn-mark in the shape of a misted wolf embedded in her skin. William Abel bandaged them. "Keep those marks hidden at all costs- you can't let anyone see them… you never know who's working with the Order." He then handed her a gun- though, unlike any others, this one seemed to shoot blades instead of bullets. "Keep this on you- I was going to give it to my daughter, Grace… but after the events of tonight… it's best if she stays hidden a while longer. …Please, don't tell her I was with those men- don't tell anyone! I can't risk them coming after me… I'll keep you safe until Hamelin's forces have them all arrested, if you promise me you'll never tell a soul…"_

_She looked at the gun, then at him, giving a nod. "I… I promise," she said, her voice cracking as she hadn't spoken in a while._

"_Good… One more thing- change your name. If there's a chance one of those bastards are still loose… they can't find you. Understand?"_

_She nodded._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abyssa stood in front of the side of the mountain. She remembered only seeing it while running away, since the first time a sack had been over her head. She winced, remembering being inside a dark cave… the pain of being beaten… being starved for God knows how long and only being given scraps to eat… the way the Shadow Wolves' leader would look at her, a sick smile on his face... until one night…

"Abyssa?"

The drifter paused, looking at Oliver. "Y-yeah?" she asked.

"Are you ready? I'm going to cast the 'Veil' spell now,"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready,"

Oliver waved his wand, casting the spell that allowed him, Swaine, Abyssa, and Mr. Drippy to disappear from sight. Marcassin and Cassiopeia were hidden within the trees. "Remember- blow the Dragon Horn when you've taken out the leader, and we'll storm in to capture the rest," Marcassin whispered.

"Got it memorized," Swaine responded. "Abyssa- the password,"

Abyssa breathed in deep- she could remember hearing the words so well, she could say them backwards. "_When black blurs engulf you, as the silence is pierced by a howl, be armed with sword and prayer, for the Wolves are on the prowl." _She recited.

At first nothing happened… until suddenly the wall disappeared, revealing a lit tunnel on the other side. Swaine sighed, as they walked forth. "Here goes nothing…"

"Swaine," Marcassin called, quietly.

The elder prince paused, looking back at his brother- not sure whether he knew he was facing him, or not.

The young sage, though trying to remain stoic, had a worried glance in his eyes. "Be careful this time…"

"Don't worry… I always come back out alive," With that, he continued on.

Once they entered, the wall reappeared behind them, officially sealing them in. "The spell won't last long- we'll have to hurry," Oliver whispered. "And keep an eye out for any traps…"

Swaine grabbed him by the shoulder. "You're about to step on one,"

"Huh?" Oliver looked down, noticing a stone that had the mist-wolf symbol carved in it, though was nearly impossible to notice in the dim light. "Jeepers… how'd you notice that?"

"When you've spent your life sneaking around, you tend to train yourself to get a good look around so not to trigger something,"

"'Guess there is a benefit to bein' on th' 'Wanted' posters," Mr. Drippy remarked.

"More importantly, stay quiet!" Abyssa whispered, sternly. "These bastards have been trained themselves to keep their ears open,"

They walked down the tunnels, watching as a few guards went around the corners, or stood against walls, chatting. They also noticed that the walls often had an odd pattern to them- something Oliver remembered seeing in the Glittering Grotto. Curiously, he walked through one…

He covered his mouth, stifling a gasp- a small child, no older than five, lay on the ground crying… but no sound came from her mouth, and her body was covered in bruises. "That'll teach ya to kick me in the shins, you little whelp!" a gruff-looking man snarled at her, giving a kick to her stomach.

Oliver clenched his fists, then summoned Mitey, having his familiar use 'Pebble Pelt' on the man, knocking him out! Suddenly he was grabbed by the shoulders, being pulled back out by Abyssa, who dragged him around a corner. "Need I remind you this is a stealth-mission?!" she whispered.

"But… that girl… I couldn't let him get away with that!" Oliver replied, his heart aching at the sight he saw. "She's so young…"

"Keep in mind, these men have no morals- no matter how young or old someone is, they'll beat the crap out of them until they've turned them into their dogs."

"She's right, Ollie-Boy… but we'll be giving 'em what-for soon! Then they'll be sorry for ever stoopin' so low!" Mr. Drippy assured him.

Oliver looked down the corridor- there were several secret-passages, possibly full of people who were being beaten, or needed Healing Touch. "…Well… I'm sticking around here- I'll take out some of the guards while 'Veil' still lasts. Besides, Esther could be in one of these rooms," he said.

"Ye mean youe're goin' tah risk youer neck, battling these abusers, usin' every ounce o' magic ye have 'til none o' them is left standin'?!" The fairy then smiled in pride. "…Ah, Ollie-boy, ye get nobler by th' day- t'is enough to make me cry! …Alright, ye want to save lives, I'm right behind ya!"

Oliver then turned to the drifter. "Abyssa, you and Swaine keep looking for the leader-" he paused just then, looking around. "Wait a minute…"

"Where's the thief? …I'm about to find out," Abyssa replied. "Good luck, Oliver… and I know it's not the most 'pure-hearted' thing to do, but… give these asses hell,"

Oliver gave a nod, and they split up… though he was worried about where Swaine had run off to. _What would give him reason to leave us behind, during this? _He wondered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esther and the grimalkin ran around a corner, ducking behind a boulder- it was fortunate that they were muted, so their pursuers couldn't hear their heavy gasps.

Navigating through the caves proved twice more difficult than she realized, as there were traps set up all over, and a few men sat on outcrops, shooting arrows at anyone attempting to escape. She looked at the grimalkin, who clutched his bleeding arm- he had dove in front of her, shielding her from a knife one of the guards threw at them. She summoned Gogo, having her familiar use 'Healing Tear' on his wound- she had been having her familiars use their healing moves quite a bit in the past ten minutes, and she was nearly out of magic.

They ducked down, watching as two men approached a wall, one of them saying a bizarre riddle… and suddenly the wall disappeared, and they walked out into the woods- eastward in the distance, Esther could see Hamelin. Quickly motioning the grimalkin to move, they ran to the entrance- she had Gogo use 'Thunderspark', electrocuting the men and stunning them, giving them the opportunity to run through…

She was grabbed by the hair and yanked back, the grimalkin the only one who made it through to the other side. He turned around, running back to save her-

The wall reappeared. Esther tried to cry out the password she heard… but still had no voice, realizing another reason these men didn't want them to speak.

"Tried to make a break for it, huh?" came the voice of Mason, as he dragged her into an empty passage, throwing her to the ground. "You're a stubborn one… we'll have to fix tha—ACK!"

He forgot about Gogo, as the Strongo ran up and whacked him with his staff; Esther kept having him use that attack, as she had used the last of his magic to stun the traffickers outside, so that she and the grimalkin could get away.

But it wasn't enough. Mason summoned his own familiar- a Turbandit- who relentlessly attacked her familiar with Fling-Flame, Firewall, and Hot-Huff attacks, until she had no choice but to summon him back before they both passed out. "Heh, not as strong as I thought, are-" Mason began to taunt.

*Crunch*

Esther kicked him between the legs. While he was hunched over, she picked up a rock and slammed it into his head, knocking him out cold. She then ran out, looking around the tunnel…

Seeing Oliver running from around the corner, entering a passage! Tears of relief flooded her eyes, as she ran towards the same passage…

Her foot sank into the ground… and she noticed she had triggered another trap, this one causing the dim lights to burst in powerful flames, brightening the whole caverns, while an alarm-bell rang out! There were shouts, as a few men came running from a tunnel behind her.

_Damn! _Esther wanted to cry out, but hurried on to the passage Oliver went through… only to find it was sealed! _No… NO!_

She turned, seeing the men coming towards her… and had no choice but to run.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What's going on?!" Oliver gasped, as he heard the alarm-bell ring off.

"Someone must've triggered something!" Mr. Drippy cried out, heading for the passage's entrance… only to find it solid! "Blimey! Those rotters! They've sealed us in!"

"We have to get out! Swaine- Esther- Abyssa… they're still out there!"

"Well, mun, it's a darn-good time to be calling for th' reinforcements!"

Oliver nodded, taking out the dragon-horn, and blowing it as hard as he could.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abyssa crawled onto an outcrop the moment the lights brightened, staying low while watching a few guards run down the tunnel.

She heard Oliver blow the horn.

She bit her bottom-lip… the mountain was sound-proof on the inside, she remembered, as the horn echoed down the tunnels… traffickers would head right towards the young wizard.

She turned towards the entrance where they came, reciting the password, hoping and praying the sound would break through.

Someone ran in, just then… but it wasn't Marcassin, Cassiopeia or any of the soldiers.

It was a grimalkin… and for some reason, she felt as if she had seen him before.

He paused, looking up at her, pointing down the tunnel, wanting her to follow.

"How did you see me?" Abyssa asked… though realized he was muted. "…Never mind. …Where are you going?"

The grimalkin had run off…

Abyssa ran another way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oliver and Mr. Drippy appeared in the tunnel in a flash of light. "Thank th' heavens for that 'Vacate' spell, eh Ollie-Boy?" Mr. Drippy stated.

"Yeah, now lets go find the others!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Hold it right there!" came a shout, as several sentries surrounded them.

"Flippin' heck!" Mr. Drippy gasped. "Don't just stand there, mun- whip out some familiars! Use a Fireball! Do something!"

"Don't try anything- there's several of us and only one of you. Not even a small wizard can unleash enough power to take out all of us!" One of the men sneered.

"Unleash…" Oliver repeated, then raised his wand. "_Unleash- Howling Blizzard!"_

The men watched in horror, as suddenly an illusion of the guardian, Cerboreas, appeared, unleashing his powerful move- enveloping them all in ice, dealing a great deal of damage to each and every one of them.

"Ye were saying?" Mr. Drippy remarked, watching as all the men dropped to their knees or toppled over completely, frigid and suffering a great deal of frostbite.

There came more footsteps… though thankfully they were Hamelin Soldiers, accompanied by Marcassin and Cassiopeia. "Oliver! Oh, thank God…" Cassiopeia said in relief. "Where are the others?"

"We… We don't know. We split up, and suddenly an alarm went off… We have to go find them, fast!" Oliver replied, his concern rising on the well-being of his friends.

"Guards, arrest these men, and search the tunnels for any more victims!" Marcassin ordered the soldiers. "Cassiopeia, can you use 'Foresee'?"

"Of course your- huh?" Cassiopeia gasped, as a grimalkin ran by. It paused, waving to them to follow.

"Who is that cat?" Mr. Drippy asked.

"I don't know, but I think he wants to show us something," Oliver answered, then turned to Marcassin. "Your highness, you keep searching for Esther and the others, while we check it out,"

"Be careful, Oliver," Cassiopeia replied, and they went down separate tunnels.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esther came to a dead end, pressing herself against the wall, wincing as she noticed the shadows of her pursuers growing on the wall…

Suddenly she spun, and in a blink of an eye, found her in a new cavern, this one larger than the rest, with tables and chairs placed here and there…

And sitting on a large couch across the room was a large, burly-man, wearing a flannel shirt, and twirling an axe in his hand. "Well, well, well… what do we have here?" he asked in a gruff tone, smirking as he stood up, walking towards her. "Normally I have to drag sweet things like you in here… first time one actually decided to just walk in, haw haw!"

Esther turned to run- but the secret-passage wouldn't open, and the only other exit was a tunnel across the room. Having no other choice, she bolted towards it, praying to God she could get out of here…

The axe landed at her feet- she barely stopped in time, and ended up tripping over the handle, twisting her ankle as she did. She gasped, noticing the burly man was coming towards her. "Now, don't try to run from ol' Gordon… you wouldn't make it out alive anyway- I can already tell you've tried," he stated.

Despite her health had run low, she summoned a new familiar- this one a Baabarian, having it attack the man while she got up, stumbling towards the tunnel. She gasped, feeling pain, and noticed that the man had summoned his own familiar, a Gruffian, to attack hers… and she was once again forced to summon it back, her vision growing dim as she knew that a second longer, she would fall unconscious. She ran towards the tunnel… only to notice more shadows, the traffickers no doubt coming this way.

She was grabbed from behind, pinned against the wall, as Gordon held the blade of his axe at her throat. "You're a feisty one… I like that," he said seductively. "You're about out of strength- you're going to be feeling worse after you fall unconscious, though I'd like to have you awake… oh well, beggars can't be choosers, eh? Don't worry, though…" he stroked the side of her face. "I'll try to be gentle-"

*Cling!*

There was a spark, as a blade swung down and knocked the axe out of the man's hand, away from Esther's throat. She looked, seeing a Puss In Boats standing there, hissing at the man… and she smiled, seeing its owner.

"_Get your filthy hands away from her_!" Swaine shouted, having his Highwayman's Handgun out, and looking angrier than Esther had ever seen him before.

Gordon sneered, summoning his familiar. "Hmph. I was told you would probably show up… Alright, you bastard, let's see what you've got!" he snarled, summoning his Gruffian to attack the Puss In Boats.

Esther watched the battle- Swaine was having his familiar give it its all, dealing a lot of damage. When its stamina was running out, he summoned his Ex-Girlfriend to do more damage, cursing the wicked man and his familiar as she did.

However, Gordon was getting his fair share of the fight- despite being blinded by a curse, he apparently knew the caves well enough to guide his familiar around, attacking Swaine's, while charging at the thief, swinging his axe- Esther silently screamed when he sliced his side.

She saw blue glims shining on the ground just then. Running forth, she grabbed them, gaining enough magic, and had Gogo use Healing Rain, not only healing Swaine of his wound, but also boosting her own health.

The man then grabbed her by the arm, yanking her in front of him. "One more move, and the girl gets it!" he snarled, holding her in front of him.

Swaine only glared, though looked up, seeing a golden glim in the air. Smirking, he reached up and grabbed it…

Esther watched as he became super-charged, using his miracle move 'Light Fingers', watching as a golden hand shot out of his gun- grabbing Esther by the arm and yanking her out of the hands of the wicked man, and into the arms of the thief. Gordon stood there, shocked… until the Ex-Girlfriend knocked a final-wind out of him, making him fall to his knees in defeat.

Swaine held Esther close, summoning his familiar back, while having his gun aimed at Gordon. "Alright… you beat me… going to send me back to prison, are ya?" the criminal sneered, out of breath.

"And risk you escaping again? …I don't think so," Swaine aimed his gun at the man. Esther looked at him, stunned. Was he really…?"

"W… what?! Y-You're not really going to kill me, are you? …I-I promise, if you let me live, I'll shut down my operation for good!"

Swaine only scoffed. "Like I'd take the word of a sick bastard like you."

"Please! I'll do anything! Anything! Just… spare me!"

The elder prince only stared at him a while. "Perhaps there is something you can do…"

Gordon looked at him, relieved. "Yes?"

The thief cocked his gun. "…Tell Barnabas who sent you."

"B-Barnabas? I haven't heard that name, since…" Gordon's eyes widened in horror. "You…?!"

Esther looked between the two mean, her heart racing. She looked up at Swaine, scared.

"Esther…" Swaine said turning her towards him, pulling her close and holding her head against his chest. "Don't look."

She trembled, hearing Gordon's please for mercy… but she had a bad feeling her friend wasn't going to hold back. For what reasons, she didn't know. All she could do was shut her eyes tight, listening to the outcome.

*BANG!*

Shaking, she slowly turned her head, watching as Gordon's body fell on the ground, blood pouring out his head. Her friend held her tight, and she could feel she was not the only one trembling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: O_O …. *Looks over what I just wrote. Blink. Reads again. Looks to readers***

**Um… okay, this chapter got a lot darker than I intended…**

**Sorry for the long wait, as it took me a while to finally write something- still having computer problems… so much, that I'm saving for a new one. Hopefully, soon, I shall be able to update more than one story a month.**

**So now we have another mysterious character- question is, who is he, where does he come from, and how is he so good at getting away from their enemies? And it seems that our drifter has a vulnerable side- what exactly happened to her during her victimhood, I am afraid to mention… though it seems as if Swaine himself had a grudge against the Shadow Wolves as well- and… just… possibly… got his revenge. And I got him OOC… in the most twisted way possible. 0_o**

…

…**I'll pay for your therapy bills.**

**Reviewer Thanks (please don't be mad):**

**Mouser124: **I just try my best. Your reviews always make my day ^-^

**Cakeisawesome444: **Lol, that is a funny coincidence! And sorry if I give Abyssa too much focus, I just want to give her an interesting backstory (after all, part of the story is finding out how she became such a pain), though I'll try to tone down her character so we can give our main-characters more spotlight.

**The Demon of Sloth: **And yet the mystery continues… or at least, that's what I aim for *is shot next*

**Green-piggy: **(tell me about it!) Glad that you like my OC; and yes, romance would distract from the story- I still might add some, but it's just a debate since the 'fate of the world' comes first; I will try to fix my grammar mistakes as well (the whole 'lets' and 'let's' ones are the trickiest… right up there with words that sound alike but have different meanings *every writer's worst enemy*).

**Please review, offer constructive criticism… but, um… please don't flame. o_o**


	49. Shock

**Chapter 49**

**~Shock~**

"Wait up! Where are you taking us?" Oliver called to the grimalkin, as he and Mr. Drippy followed the stranger around the tunnels, before it lead them straight to a dead end.

The grimalkin motioned them over to the wall. "Must be a secret passage here- that, or th' cat is just plain daffy!" Mr. Drippy commented.

Oliver walked over, and the grimalkin grabbed onto his arm, pressing against the wall. "W-Whoa!" Oliver cried out, as the wall spun.

"Oi-oi! Wait up!" Mr. Drippy dove through with them, just in the knick of time, finding themselves in a large room.

The grimalkin looked around, then excitedly pointed ahead… before his paw drooped, a look of shock on his face. Oliver followed his gaze, and gasped; Mr. Drippy gawked, at a loss for words.

"Oliver…" Swaine gasped, lowering his gun, holding Esther close; The familiar-tamer, upon noticing her friend, sighed with relief, loosing herself from the thief and running over to the wizard, tears running down her face as she hugged him tight.

"Swaine… what happened here?" Oliver whispered, looking down at the dead body before them.

Swaine opened his mouth to reply, but paused, trying to find the right explanation. In his moment of rage, he had blacked out, not fully realizing his actions until after he had pulled the trigger… now he had a sick feeling in his stomach; at the time he felt a weight off his shoulders, but now it had been replaced with a heavier one. "He… he was trying to hurt Esther…" he replied, quietly. "A-And he's the one behind this operation…"

"So ye jus' went an' killed him?! Decided to skip th' trial an' give him th' death-sentence?! Blimey!"Mr. Drippy sputtered, stunned. "I can't believe it! …Who knew ol' cowardly Thief-Face would have th' guts?"

"Esther… are you alright?" Oliver asked his friend.

Esther tried to speak, only to remember she didn't have a voice. "She can't speak. These men use a 'Secret Silence' potion on all their victims, so they can't tell anyone anything, or use the password to get out." Swaine told Oliver. "It should wear off in a matter of days- unless we can whip up an antidote,"

Oliver looked at Swaine, suspiciously. "You sure know a lot about this place, Swaine… And I want to know why! Especially after…" his eyes drifted back to the dead body, but he refocused his attention on the elder prince. "Just tell me the truth. Please."

Swaine sighed. "It's a long story… I'd rather wait until we're out of his hell-hole,"

"I agree- not exactly th' right atmosphere for exchangin' backstories, unless ye like youer floors decorated wit' corpses 'n' blood-" Mr. Drippy began to comment.

"MISTER DRIPPY!" Oliver snapped, appalled. "This isn't the time for your remarks!"

"Flippin' heck, mun! I was jus' tryin' to say I agree wit' Swaine!"

"Lets just get out of here," Swaine said, and they began walking up the tunnel. He then noticed the grimalkin walking alongside him. "…Who's the cat?"

"We… don't know. He lead us right to you, though." Oliver replied, rubbing his chin. "…He seemed to know his way around this place,"

The grimalkin tried to mouth some words to them, but his lips were moving too fast for them to understand. "Wait until we get your voice back, kid. Then you can tell us everything,"

They walked up into another tunnel, Esther clinging to Oliver's arm; her tears had stopped, but shock remained on her face. The young wizard patted her hand, lifting his arm out of her grasp to put around her shoulders in comfort. Something made their friend snap… and what it was, they didn't know.

And they were terrified to figure out the reason.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abyssa walked down a tunnel, her auroralynx, Angel, on high-alert. No sentinels had appeared, and she figured the others had beaten them all. But she didn't care about that…

She was going after the leader.

Despite the event had happened years ago, she still remembered it clear as day- being beaten, healed, and beaten again; being starved to the point of dysentery; and when those methods weren't enough to break her spirit, she was bound and dragged down to a large room… her screams having been muted, otherwise they would have echoed throughout the caves, before she blacked out, waking up with the mark on her wrist- a mark that showed she was 'experienced'.

Angel sensed her despair, and rubbed against her leg, purring, in order to ease her emotional pain. The Azen glowed as well- thankfully, the light had stopped shining, as if the gem knew she and Swaine couldn't have anything to give away their positions and remain hidden as much as possible- it gave off a sense of warmth, as if to comfort her as well. _I can do this… I can do this… _she assured herself, trying to push back the traumas of the past in order to concentrate.

Angel sat at Abyssa's feet. "Mew?" she purred.

Abyssa stroked her head. "I'm fine, Angel… C'mon, lets go give that bastard hell,"

"_Don't think it'll be so easy,"_

The drifter paused, turning slowly… and gasped. Standing before her was another hooded figure, only this one seemed to have a female figure. "YOU! You're one of the bastards who unleashed that sandstorm on us!"she snarled, her auroralynx hissing. She gripped onto the Azen tightly. "Stay back, otherwise…!"

"_Otherwise… what? We both know how incapable you are of certain tasks… why, you couldn't even take out that scrawny thief who stole from you! …Of course, he probably did you a favor- you can't handle taking care of the Azen, no more than you could fighting alone! You're even more trouble to everyone with it than you were before! …That's why you keep running away, isn't it? You know you can't handle its power, and sooner or later-"_

"ANGEL, ATTACK!"

The auroralynx leaped, slashing at the figure's head, striking them hard enough to make them turn; Abyssa took this chance and stabbed them with her electric-blade, shocking them, before giving a side-kick to the temple.

"One rule of battle- fight more than you talk!" Abyssa lunged to stab them… but froze, seeing that the figure's hood had fallen.

The face, though slightly rotted-looking with blank, white eyes, still remained familiar to her. The corpse-like woman glared at her. _"Is that… any way… to treat… your mother?"_

Abyssa stared at her, stunned… though her face hardened as she took out a dagger. "I… have… no… mother!" she shouted as she ran forth-

Kyani raised her hands, and volts of energy shot out, striking the drifter against the wall, keeping her and Angel pinned there. _"You always did let your emotions get in the way of your skills, didn't you?"_

Abyssa thrashed. "You rotten wretch… you always claimed you cared about the safety of the Azen… and here you are, serving the monster who's after it!"

"_Foolish girl, haven't you figured it out?! We were Senkradists all along! Who do you think it was that led Shadar to cause the fall of Kaninesas?! We were inside sources… we were planning on taking the Azen and using its power the night he attacked… until YOU handed it over to that wretched thief and ruined everything! …When we learned you were still alive, we came here to offer a bargain in revenge- you were worth your weight in gold… but alas, you escaped, and we paid the price._

"_But Senkrad revived us… he knew we were the only ones worthy enough to be his accomplices. We searched all over for that Azen, in order to corrupt its power. …Hmph. You should have given up on your quest to find it- if you hadn't searched for it…" _Kyani reached forth to grab the Azen. _"We never would have found-"_

*ZAP!*

A streak of light shot at Kyani, blasting her back. "Get away from her!" came a shout, as Marcassin ran up, accompanied by his familiar, Jules. Cassiopeia stood behind him, summoning a Dualynx.

Kyani growled. _"I should have known someone would come and rescue you again… This is not over, child- we shall meet again…" _She then vanished in a flash of black smoke.

Abyssa slipped down the wall, breathing hard. Angel slumped next to her, and she summoned her familiar back. "Are you alright?" Cassiopeia gasped, kneeling beside her. She then gasped. "Abyssa… your wrist!"

The drifter looked- after getting pinned to the wall, one of her wrist-bands became unlatched, falling off and revealing the misted-wolf mark. Marcassin observed it. "…I had a feeling you've been here before," he whispered, then helped her up. "Come. All these crooks and their victims are out now; we need to find my brother and our friends…"

"Wait, what about the leader?"

"…You don't have to worry about him," came a voice, and everyone turned, seeing the others walking towards them, Oliver being the one who spoke. "He's… He's dead, now."

"Dead…?" Abyssa repeated, the shock on her face increasing. "How do you mean?"

The others looked at one another, before Swaine answered. "…I killed him." He stated, calm but firm.

"Brother…" Marcassin gasped.

"Look, I know it's a big shock to everyone- I'll explain my reasons later, alright?! Let's just get out of here…"

*Thud!*

Everyone turned, seeing Abyssa had passed out on the ground. "Abyssa!" Oliver gasped, kneeling beside her, Esther on the other side.

"What's wrong with her?" Swaine asked.

"I think… I think she took too much shock," Cassiopeia answered.

"Crikey, I know Thief-Face shedding blood is a lot to take in, but I figured Abby would understand better than th' rest o' us!" Mr. Drippy stated.

"Understand better?" Oliver repeated.

"Aye. Plain to see she was a victim herself- pooer lass knew too much about this place, so it was obvious she had been through a rough time here. Comin' back must've brought forth a heap o' bad memories- chances were, she wanted dibs on killin' their leader first, like. Finding out someone beat her to th' job must've been both a great relief an' a big shock for her,"

Marcassin cleared his throat. "That's… not the only reason." He replied. "She had a run in with a hooded figure… and it turns out it was her mother; we could hear the commotion from around the corner, and managed to save her before the demon could grab the Azen," he looked down at the drifter, kneeling down. "It turns out… her parents had been using her as a pawn all this time, and were the reason behind all she suffered here."

"So coming back to this hell-hole, and finding out your parents have been revived by some dark-being and are out to kill you… sheesh, and I thought I went through a lot," Swaine muttered.

"C'mon… lets get her back to the palace," Marcassin picked up Abyssa, carrying her out, the others following.

"By the way, what did our furry friend here wish to show you, Oliver?" Cassiopeia asked, referring to the silent grimalkin.

"He was leading us to Swaine and Esther… I don't know how he knew where to find them," Oliver stated.

Esther pointed at the grimalkin, then at herself, mouthing her explanation. "He helped you escape your bonds, before you lead him out?" Swaine translated, then rubbed his chin. "But, how did he get back in?"

"More importantly, how th' flip are we supposed to get these two talkin' again?" Mr. Drippy questioned.

"About that… have either of you heard of the 'Secret Silence' potion?" Oliver asked Marcassin and Cassiopeia.

The Witch Queen rubbed her chin. "I do recall that… yes, I remember it was created during the Wizard Wars- it was used by armies to keep their prisoners silent, so if they escaped they couldn't reveal the whereabouts of their enemies." She replied.

"…Or used by captives themselves, so no matter how badly they were tortured, they couldn't reveal secrets even if they wanted to," Marcassin added. "That would explain why the criminals we captured, when discovering this human-trafficking operation, wouldn't speak when we interrogated them all that time ago."

"So… is there a way to help them speak again?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. I believe there is an antidote we can find that will reverse the effects," Marcassin looked at Esther. "…I just wish we didn't have to go through this experience, in order to discover this horrible operation was still going on- especially after what you've been through, Esther."

The familiar-tamer only gave a weak smile, to assure she would be alright.

"Well, now that we've cracked down on their operation, hopefully it'll put an end to this whole business once and for all," Swaine commented.

"I pray so," Cassiopeia sighed, looking at Abyssa, and the mark on her wrist.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Time seemed to go on forever, after the group returned to the Porcine Palace; after such an ordeal, Marcassin advised everyone should rest. The grimalkin, rather than going to the Inn with the rest of the victims, where the young sage advised the guards to take everyone and issue out a proclamation to inform all their families where they could be found, instead decided to stick with the group; this served fine with them, as they were still curious about how he could know so much.

Resting after such an awful experience, however, was not something Esther was keen on. True, she was worn out from such a long day, but there were questions she needed answered- and, of course, they all had to do with Swaine, and his intentions.

She thought she had him figured out- being a cynical young man, living a life as a thief, turning out to be a prince; having a good heart, but also a tendency to get into trouble- being around him for so long, she could tell he was up to something just from a look in his eye; and when to argue with him, or when to just leave matters alone.

But tonight… he showed a side of him she never thought existed- that she hoped never existed. She always wondered about his past- everyone did. Now, she was afraid to ask- how did he know that man? What was his vendetta against him? What had the man done that was so horrible, it would drive him to kill? …And who was Barnabas?

"_Tell Barnabas who sent you,"_

She had theories- but she had to have answers. She had to know.

She got out of her bed, walking out the door…

"Looking for me?"

She gave a jolt- possibly would have uttered a startled yelp if her voice wasn't muted- as she turned and saw that the thief in-question was leaning against the wall, beside the doorway. _'SWAINE! Don't sneak up on me like that!' _her mouth seemed to say- as well, possibly, a few choice words to go along with it.

"Sorry if you're so predictable… All joking aside, I know what you want to talk about- but, it's a lot to explain. …The most I can tell you is… a long time ago, that man took something from me- someone, to be honest. A good friend of mine."

Esther just looked at him. She had a feeling it had something to do with such a loss… though the reason wasn't enough to keep the tears from forming in her eyes, unable to overcome the fact that the thief- a friend of hers, albeit a pain at times but a friend nonetheless- actually killed someone; regardless that it was some sick bastard who wanted his hands on her, the fact that Swaine shed blood- even for her sake- was still unnerving.

Swaine read her expression, his eyes locked on hers so well that she could see her reflection in them. "…I know. Vengeance isn't worth bloodshed…" he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, I'll regret it- I wanted the bastard alive when we first went in, just so I could give him a hard time, make sure he rotted in prison… though he made one dire mistake," he knelt down, so that they were completely face-to-face with each other. "…He tried to hurt another friend of mine- and that's something I would never overcome."

Tears were rolling down her face; he wiped them away, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, shutting her eyes and trying to forget what he had done- but she knew it would be years that she would, if she could at all. She could tell his words were sincere… and, deep down, she couldn't blame him. He was just protecting her… and wanted to make sure no one had to be in her place ever again. She silently sobbed, but began to relax. What he did was wrong… but he had good intentions.

He rubbed her back, tightening his arms around her in gentle embrace, wanting to make the tears stop. "It's alright… it's all over. You're safe," he whispered. "That's what matters to me,"

She pulled away slowly, smiling up at him, wiping away the last of her tears. He smiled back, sighing a little, relieved that her nerves were calmed a bit.

"Well, it's good to see your heart was in the right place."

Swaine gave a jolt, as he and Esther looked over, seeing Marcassin, Oliver, and Mr. Drippy standing there, the young sage being the one who spoke. "Didn't think there'd be a day ye and Esther would be so close, either," Mr. Drippy added.

"Gah! Didn't you lot ever learn never to sneak up on people?!" Swaine snapped, pulling away from Esther- who was mutedly giggling.

"We wanted to talk to you… but I guess we don't have to." Oliver stated, turning to Esther. "Marcassin made an antidote, so you and the grimalkin can talk now,"

"Right-o, let's get to it, then!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed. "C'mon, mun, th' cat probably wants tah thank ye for slaughtering that scum!"

Swaine slouched. "…any chance we can sneak a 'Secret Silence' potion for the fairy?" he muttered to Marcassin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Giving the potions to Esther and the grimalkin, their voices were finally back… and the familiar-tamer was the first to speak, after being asked how she got caught in such a situation. "I was changing into a warmer outfit, when these men somehow slipped through the walls- they must have known magic, if they could disappear like they did." Esther was telling everyone. "One of them held a cloth to my face and I passed out, so I don't exactly know how they made it out. ...Next thing I knew, I was waking up in the cave, my hair was cut, my voice was gone… and that's when I met him," she pointed at the grimalkin, who hadn't said a word yet. "He somehow knew where we should go- though we kept running into trouble. I managed to help him get through an exit, but I ended up caught before I could make it out next- by then the doors shut. I ended up running, and tried to get to Oliver… but I ended up setting off a trap,"

"That would have explained the alarms we heard, and why we ended up sealed in a room," Oliver realized.

Esther cringed. "I'm sorry- you'd think after running into so many, I would have learned to watch my footing,"

"Ah, it happens to th' best o' us, Esthy-girl… 'sides, it helped Ollie-boy and I take out a bunch o' goons- in one fell swoop, too!" Mr. Drippy boasted.

Oliver gave the fairy a look. "All you did was watch…" he pointed out.

"Aye, but I was supportive! Plus, if anythin' went wrong, I'd have youer back, en't it so?"

Oliver sighed, giving up.

"A few of them were still chasing me- I ended up at a dead-end, which turned out to be a hidden passage… and that's when I ran into their leader," Esther rubbed her shoulder, as if still feeling the vile man's grip. "I tried to fight him off, but I was already weak and out of magic. I thought I was done for…" she then looked up at Swaine. "…Then you rescued me. I… I can't thank you enough, Swaine."

The thief only shrugged. "Well, it IS customary for princes to save damsels in distress, isn't it?" he replied, his smug demeanor beginning to show once more. He turned to the others. "Let's just try to not make a big deal out of it, alright? As I recall, we have bigger things to worry about,"

"Yes… where exactly is Abyssa?" Cassiopeia asked Marcassin. "You said she was awake a few minutes after you laid her down,"

"She said she wanted to be alone to think," Marcassin replied. "…I don't think she'll be running away this time,"

"En't there a way for us to find her anyhow, in case she does?" Mr. Drippy recalled.

The light from before flickered, appearing bright as it shined out of Swaine's chest, out of the chambers and down the corridors. "…Dammit, just when I thought we were rid of this thing…" he muttered.

"It will go away soon. Don't worry,"

Everyone paused at the new voice, turning and looking at the grimalkin, who had finally decided to speak up. "Oh! I nearly forgot you were with us," Cassiopeia gasped. "You had been so quiet…"

"I'm sorry- I had just been muted for so long, that I almost forgot how to speak," the grimalkin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, now you can give us answers, mun- how did ye know youer way 'round those caves, where do ye come from, an' why'd ye tag along with us 'stead of joinin' th' other rescued victims?" Mr. Drippy questioned.

"I'm kind of a vagabond… actually I was captured because I was trying to find you all, and those Senkradists felt I would jeopardize their mission- so, like what they did to Esther, they lead some traffickers to me, in hopes that I wouldn't be able to," he then smirked. "But I knew they would fail."

"You sure are optimistic in the face of danger, aren't you?" Swaine remarked.

"Well, it helps when you know the outcome,'

"Huh? How do you mean?" Oliver asked, confused.

"The reason I knew where to go in the caves, and why I lead you around, and why I joined you at this point… is because I'm psychic. I can see into the future,"

"WHAT?" The entire group exclaimed, surprised.

"Youe're flippin' kidding me! We've got an actual flippin' sooth-sayer who flippin' can see into th' flippin' future?! Flippin' heck!" Mr. Drippy shouted.

"Yes… shocking, I know. Especially since psychics like me are so rare to find. Doesn't help that there are a few fakes out there- I like to keep it discrete so people don't come to me 'asking about the future'."

"Why? Sounds like youe'd have a good business,"

"It would- but the outcomes always change. I can sense little things, like where a trap is set and when a guard is coming around a corner… but when it comes to the big things, like your quest… well, the results vary," he turned to Oliver. "That's why I had to find you all. There are two outcomes to the future of your quest,"

"Which are…?" Swaine pressed.

"The first one is where you all accomplish your goals… but the second one- well, to put it bluntly, you all die. …There are other outcomes- you succeed, but not all your goals are a success; you fail, but things manage to turn out alright. …It all depends on the paths you take,"

"Some sooth-sayer- can't give us a flippin' straight answer!" Mr. Drippy scoffed.

"But he does have a point. The future isn't always set in stone," Cassiopeia answered.

"I can tell you this, though… there is one way you'll have a greater chance in success," the grimalkin continued.

"What is it?" Esther asked.

"You must mend Abyssa's heart."

"…Well, we're done for," Swaine scoffed, crossing his arms.

"SWAINE! How can you be so pessimistic?!" Esther scolded.

"Like no one else is thinking the same thing! She's been difficult since the day she tried to impale me! Plus, her heart is closed- and unless there's a way for her to open it…"

"It will open," The grimalkin assured. "It's helping her overcome her self-esteem that will be troubling, even after you mend her heart,"

"Her self-esteem?" Oliver asked.

The grimalkin nodded. "Yes… It's not just trust she's lacking. Though she has confidence, she is overwhelmed with regrets that affect her character. …I wish I could foresee the solution, but I'm still a novice-psychic."

"She did seem to be in a lot of shock…" Marcassin recalled, rubbing his chin. "Perhaps talking with her a little more will help,"

"Right- so who wants to take their chances wit' th' drifter?" Mr. Drippy spoke up.

Everyone looked at each other- considering Abyssa was emotionally unstable, perhaps, no one really wanted to risk upsetting her further.

…Swaine being the exception. "I'll go get her," he sighed. "(might as well, since I'm the only one with the light),"

"Are you sure, brother?" Marcassin asked- knowing that having the elder prince go after the drifter would be like throwing a match on a stack of gunpowder. "Neither of you get along…"

"Yeah, well, it's the only way to find out what her deal is- if she doesn't come with me, she's fine; but if she does, we'll know there's something wrong with her,"

"I'll come too- just in case you both get into another scuffle," With that, the two princes walked out.

Esther turned back to the grimalkin. "By the way, what's your name?"

The grimalkin smiled. "Ha! I figured it would take you a while to ask." He replied, then stuck out his paw, shaking her hand. "My name is Clause- Clause Wellstone,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Again, not the best chapter to see after a long wait, though thankfully we have [a couple] questions cleared. As for Clause, he won't be a MAJOR character- much like Angus, he's going to serve some purpose, but not take over the entire story (…like Abyssa somehow did *apologies*) **

**And yeah… who all had figured out Kyani and Leon were her parents? T_T Don't lie! (I suck at being subtle…) **

**On the bright side, we got more fluff between Esther and Swaine! :D (…I couldn't resist- and no, they're not going to be a pairing, I just can't resist putting them in a tender moment ^^)**

**Next chapter… what trauma awaits everyone next?**

**Reviewer Thanks!**

**Demon of Sloth: **Well, yeah, the bastard deserved to die, and I felt Swaine should have the shot ;)

**Sage McGavin: **I knew I'd get that reaction sooner or later.

**Mouser124: **We all wonder about Swaine's past- that's what makes him so interesting; We've found out who Barnabas is… but the mystery goes deeper from there. *pays announcer for his announcement* Thank you ^^

**Please review, I accept constructive criticism, but flamers shall be impaled. **


	50. Curfew

**~Chapter 50~**

**Curfew**

'_Nothing makes sense anymore…_

_For as long as I could remember, I vowed to have vengeance on those who had ruined my life. That's the entire reason why I spent so many years training, growing stronger, doing whatever it takes to gain a powerful aura that would cause every creature at any level of experience to run in fear…_

_But… as always… my plans are either flawed, or ruined._

_When I heard that the Order of the Shadow Wolves had taken Esther, I felt a fear I hadn't felt since I was a child. The others were determined to get her back, however, which I didn't find surprising- if anyone were to hurt a single hair on any one of them, the rest would come in to the fight. I gave them the information they needed- as the Swine Prince eavesdropped on a conversation I was having and, despite playing the whole 'nonchalant/idiot' card, disclosed that I had been a victim. I then joined them on their rescue mission… namely just to get my revenge on the man who had stolen my innocence. _

_Then… my mother showed up…'_

Abyssa paused in her writing, biting her lip. She decided it was useless to keep numbering the days, as she was beginning to lose track anyway, much less found it would be dangerous to keep listing her locations in case someone would find her journal…

Just like how Swaine and Esther had… though, if they managed to open it, they sure kept quiet about it. She looked to the page, continuing to scribble.

'…_not that I can call her that anymore. I don't think I ever saw her as a mother- from the day I became fully aware of the world around me, I could sense my parents hated me. Seeing me as a burden, neglecting me once I was able to feed myself, only keeping an eye on me when I was given the task to do something… and then only using me as a pawn to get the Azen, having been traitors to the city from the very beginning._

_I guess I should feel a little relieved, as now I realize I'm not the one who led the city to destruction…_

_And yet… I could have prevented it- or, so the dreamer within me believes. _

_I couldn't even get close to taking out Gordon- the man they secretly sold me to, who had caused misery for so many victims…_

_And what I couldn't do… Swaine did.'_

She looked at the sentence, before shutting her eyes. To learn that the thief she loathed had accomplished a goal she wanted to achieve…

'_I once again find myself wondering about his character. As if learning the thief was a Hamelin prince wasn't enough! To learn that the spineless twit had the nerves to take out the leader of the Shadow Wolves in cold blood…_

_That's what has me curious… apparently, I wasn't the only one who had a run in with those thugs. Question is what is the thief's story?_

_I thought I had everything figured out… but as always, I'm wrong._

_There's only one thing I'm sure of now'_

Out of ink.

The drifter looked inside the little bottle, realizing it was completely empty, and let out a sigh. _Oh well… there's nothing left to say, anyhow. _She thought, shutting her journal and stuffing it back in her pack, looking over the railing.

It was getting late in the afternoon, though as dark as the region was in Autumnia, it could have been confused for night, especially in an enclosed city like Hamelin. She came out onto the balcony of the palace, as it was the only solitary place she could find- despite her vertigo, she enjoyed looking over the city (as long as there was a rail to keep her from falling over the edge), the view helping her get her mind off things…

Or, at least, that's what she was hoping for. Looking down the street, she could only think about the conversation she had with the Lord High Lord of the Fairies… and how her ex-mother had said the same thing. She didn't trust herself; not around others, at least. Even in battles, she put more of her dependency in her familiars… at least they knew how to fight better than she did. How many times had she been caught off-guard? Been captured? Nearly died? She didn't need to keep track- she knew that, despite having learned to fight and fend for herself, her skills were flawed.

She looked at the Azen, which seemed to flicker, and she winced…

Then she saw that the light had returned.

She turned around, just in time to see Swaine walking through the doorway, Marcassin behind him. She gave a soft glare, before turning her back to them. "What do you want now?" she muttered.

"The others want to talk with you- see how you're doing," Swaine replied, calmly.

_Oh, I'm fine- I just had to take a traumatizing walk down Memory Lane again, and found out my parents are undead and want to kill me just to unleash terror upon the world! _She wanted to remark, but held her tongue. She wasn't in the mood for banter with the elder prince. "I'm alright… I just want to forget this day ever happened,"

"We all do…" Marcassin quietly agreed, before clearing his throat. "That grimalkin who joined us… he claims he's a psychic. He's predicted a few outcomes of our quest,"

'_Our quest'. _Abyssa bit her bottom lip once more. She always thought it was _her_ quest to secure the Azen… but at that moment, she decided to stop kidding herself. "Yeah? What are his predictions? That we all succeed, or we all die?"

"…Those are the two main ones," Swaine commented.

"Abyssa… before we continue this journey, I wish to ask you something personal," Marcassin replied.

She sighed. "Go on- you're not the first,"

Marcassin looked at Swaine, who shook his head in a 'She's always like this' way, before turning back to the drifter. "Exactly… why did you close your heart?"

She stared out over the city, looking down at the Azen, before shutting her eyes. "When you've been hurt all your life… you shut others out. You stop trusting everyone- including yourself," she crossed her arms. "You don't have to act like you didn't hear my m… Kyani. I can't trust myself around you lot- I mean, c'mon, my first method in trying to figure out what happened to the Azen involved trying to kill the thief who took it… and despite all you guys do, I keep running away, knowing sooner or later, I'll just end up hurting someone again- and I don't just mean Swaine,"

"Oh, c'mon… You seem too full of pride to not trust yourself," Swaine scoffed.

"Yeah, well… things aren't as they seem, right Thief Prince?"

"Still, you do have a goal to achieve- and I can tell you've got the determination to see it through," Marcassin told her. When she gave no response, he walked up beside her. "You're not the only one who has gone through low self-esteem… I lost all belief in myself, and others, until my heart was restored."

"And trust and belief aren't that far apart…" Swaine added. "You just gotta learn to roll with the punches, and move on."

She sighed. "I've tried… believe me, I have. But…" she looked at the gem around her neck, seeing the glow fading. "…it's just not that easy."

The thief nodded. "…I can understand that."

"We all have gone through hard times, Abyssa… but don't give up," Marcassin said to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I know you can accomplish your task- brokenhearted or not. After all, despite having a closed heart void of trust… you still allowed us to help. Perhaps you're stronger than you believe yourself to be,"

_I doubt it… _Abyssa thought, still looking down at the Azen. "Thanks," she said, half-heartedly. There came a growling sound just then, and she laid a hand on her stomach.

The young sage arched an eyebrow. "When was the last time you've eaten?"

Abyssa thought- she was so used to going days without food, that she could remember her last meal as if she just swallowed it. "…Not since we returned from Motorville,"

Marcassin's eyes widened. "That long?! …How can anyone go so long without eating?"

"…Believe me, you get used to it," Swaine commented. "Now that you mention it, I could use a bite myself,"

The youngest prince turned to the drifter. "Well, as long as I have company in my palace, I cannot abide them going without a meal- especially for a number of days. Come along,"

Abyssa rubbed the back of her neck. "I-I'm really not that hungry…" she tried to object, though her growling stomach seemed to disagree.

Marcassin kept a hand rested on her shoulder. "I insist. Consider it an act of gratitude for your help,"

She casually lifted his hand off her shoulder, but nodded. "…Alright- but just this once."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was a flash of white light; once it faded, Esther opened her eyes, feeling her once-again long hair against her back. "Oh, Oliver… thank you!" she gasped in awe, after the young wizard used his 'Rejuvenate' spell to restore her hair. "I was worried I'd have to wait for it to grow back,"

Oliver beamed. "It's no problem- I figured it would help you feel better," he replied.

"Oh, it's alright Oliver- I'll be fine in no time,"

"Time…" Oliver then looked at his watch- seeing it was 4:30! "Jeepers! Have we've been here that long?! I'd better get back to Motorville,"

Esther gasped. "Your curfew! I nearly forgot! …Oliver, exactly what are we going to do? What if something happens while you're gone, and we need your help?"

"I'll keep checking in with the 'Foresee' spell, every chance I get… Maybe even tell Miss Leila I'll be staying with someone overnight, if she lets me." he paced, rubbing his head- trying to figure out a good plan was getting difficult, and now he wished he never had ran away. "I don't know… I'll try to come up with something,"

Esther only gave a solemn nod; she began to tie her hair back up- though it was mostly out of nerves. "…Oliver, what about when you meet your new guardian?"

Oliver had been considering this, ever since Miss Angelina brought up that an old friend of his mother's, Jasper, was coming to stay in Motorville and take care of him, and he was just as nervous, maybe even more, as Esther was- only rather than messing with his hair, he was twisting Astra left and right in his hand. His mother never talked about any friends, outside of Miss Leila and a few neighbors, especially anyone named Jasper- he didn't know what the man would be like. _Well, if he checks out with Miss Angelina, he ought to be alright. _He thought at first… but the question remained on how they would both get along- things would probably start off awkward, yet they could start swapping stories about Allie within the first five minutes.

It was the thought of ever returning to this world that had him nervous, especially with the current situation at hand. But, it would be a few days (5 or 6 at the most) before he would be meeting Jasper, and since they had 2 of the 3 items needed to get passage to Kaninesas, the quest would [hopefully] be solved before then (after all, they practically saved the world in one summer), but with the obstacles in their way, he had his doubts.

"I'll be alright. …Actually, I'm excited to meet him, and find out how he and Mom met and everything," Oliver told Esther, his words actually true- despite he was nervous, he was still eager to meet Jasper, much less have a guardian who lived in his hometown. He then decided to change the subject, to something still on his mind. "…I'm more worried about Swaine, anyway," he said it in a whisper. "I'm glad he told us why he did it… but the fact that he knew so much… I just know he's hiding something,"

Esther looked to the ground, her expression saddened. "I… I have the same feeling." She looked up at him, her eyes glimmering as she winced. "And… I feel so bad for him. I know he doesn't want us to be, but… well, it just makes me wonder… Just how hard was life for him after he first left?"

Oliver had been wondering the same thing.

"…An' that's how we rescued th' Littlies," Mr. Drippy's voice came from the corridor- as Clause had asked to hear about their adventure, requesting that the Lord High Lord of the Fairies tell it, while they walked around the palace. "…By that time, th' ship was fixed, so we were back on track for Autumnia,"

"Intriguing," Clause said- though something in his tone told the group that he wasn't interested, in a way that he had heard the story before (perhaps even predicted a few events last year). "Would you mind if we continued the story later? I just remembered something I need to tell Oliver,"

"Oi, sure thing, mun. What is it?"

Clause turned to Oliver. "It's about Angus… I think you should have Swaine talk to him, when you go back to Motorville."

"Huh? You know Angus?" Oliver asked- though, considering the grimalkin was psychic, his surprise was short-lived.

"Yes… He's my soul-mate,"

"He is?" Esther gasped, then studied the grimalkin- taking note of the scar on his forehead, how it resembled the one hidden beneath Angus' bangs. "Now that you mention it, I'm surprised we didn't catch the resemblance sooner…"

"That's true… But, why Swaine?" Oliver asked.

"That picture he gave you… your friend can help out with it," Clause gave a solemn look. "…Perhaps, it will also make the next challenge for him a little easier."

"Next challenge?"

He nodded. "Yeah… I get visions about him a lot. I guess it's because of our link. I'm thinking that's probably how he can see magic, too- since I can see things in your world, he can see things from mine. Or maybe he's got his own gift. …All I know is, he's had a hard life… it's affected me, too. That's why I became a vagabond,"

"How?" Esther asked.

"You know how Angus had a fight with his father? Well, so did I- only I was adopted. My real parents couldn't take care of me and had to give me away- I'm actually on a quest to find them. …My foster-dad didn't like me, even though his other kids did. He didn't like how I talked about your world- telling stories about a parallel dimension where people dressed differently and such. One day, he ended up hitting me too hard…" he pointed at his scar. "And this happened."

"Oh my gosh…" Esther gasped.

"An' ye didn't have a vision that warned ye about it?" Mr. Drippy questioned.

Oliver gave the fairy a scolding glance- though before he could chew him out, Clause spoke. "…Actually, I did- but it was about Angus," he turned back to Oliver. "You see… anything that I see about Angus, it relates to me. If his dad hurts him, I end up getting hurt- only, unlike him, I decided to run away. …I didn't become heartbroken, but I could still feel the pain he was going through- I actually blacked out when his Nightmare attacked!"

"And this challenge you envisioned… you're afraid it might happen to you, too?" Esther asked. "What is it?"

"It's… hard to explain. It'll be easier after he talks to Swaine, probably."

Oliver gave a nod. "Alright, I'll see if he'll want to go to Motorville with me," he told Clause. "But… what are you going to do, Clause? Surely you have somewhere to go- unless you wanted to join us,"

Clause shook his head. "I've told you what I've needed to tell you- but if you need to find me again, just go to Al-Mamoon. I'll be staying there until the end of winter, once I leave Hamelin,"

"…But before you do, surely you want me to finish ouer tale, right?" Mr. Drippy inquired.

The grimalkin nodded, grinning. "Sure! Lets walk around the city, you can tell me while I buy a few supplies,"

"Tidy! Out we go, then!" The fairy hopped ahead of him, eager to continue the tale.

Clause turned back to Oliver and Esther, whispering, "I actually know all about your tale- I just figured I'd keep him busy so he wouldn't bother you so much about Swaine's case," with that and a wink, he left.

Esther giggled. "Quite a crafty cat, isn't he?" she commented.

"Yeah… and I can't wait to tell Angus I found his soul-mate!" Oliver exclaimed, then paused. "But… if he knew about the picture… I wonder why he didn't bring up who Maverick's soul-mate was?"

"Was? …So you think he's… gone?"

Oliver gave a solemn nod. "Unless… unless Swaine knows something,"

"Knows something about what?"

Esther and Oliver gave a jolt, turning and seeing Swaine walking in, eating a sandwich as he did so. "Swaine! Honestly, don't you ever announce when you're coming into a room?!" Esther snapped.

"Nah… normally the guards do it for me," He smirked, which showed a good sign that he was in a good mood- and that talking to Abyssa paid off. "What were you two chattering about?"

"Well, it turns out Clause is Angus' soul-mate… and claimed you could help us out with something back in Motorville," Oliver replied, in his usual honest-tone. He looked at his watch again. "…And I have to go back, before I miss my curfew,"

Swaine shrugged. "Alright, I guess I could tag along this time- Marcassin's keeping that crazy drifter occupied with a meal, so it's a good opportunity to slip out. …That, and it might be a day or two before she's willing to go out again,"

Oliver nodded. "Okay. Esther, do you want to come along?"

Esther shook her head. "I'll stay behind this time, just to help keep an eye on things- that, and so Mr. Drippy doesn't feel TOO bad about being left behind," she replied, knowing the fairy will throw a small fit about not joining the wizard in another visit to Motorville.

"Then lets get going, before he decides to hitch a ride," Swaine remarked.

Oliver waved to Esther, casting Gateway, him and the thief returning to his hometown.

Esther sighed, then decided to go and grab something to eat- seeing the thief with a sandwich reminded her of her own appetite… and, it served as a good opportunity to talk with Abyssa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Marcassin was trying not to stare, as he sat at the table with Abyssa… astounded at how much she was eating, and still remained hungry! As much as she was putting away, it looked as if she was lacking restraint, as she managed to clear her plate in less than five minutes, before filling it again.

Swaine had walked out minutes ago, being content with just eating a sandwich, claiming he was going to go see what the others were up to- though the young sage didn't know whether it was because he was still uneasy around the drifter, or still wasn't used to eating at the table. (_Then again, _he recalled. _Gascon never liked eating formally anyway- always took his meals in his room, where he could eat and work on projects). _Thinking of his brother, while watching the drifter eat, he developed a sense of sadness- his brother had gone years on a forced-diet of eating small portions (only what he could grab, he had said); he could imagine what kind of starvation he had endured in those 15 years.

Abyssa paused her eating to get a drink, when she noticed the prince looking at her. "…Pardon my lack of dinner etiquette," she said, clearing her throat and- as she felt it was lady-like to do- dabbed her chin with a napkin. "I didn't realize how hungry I was… I must look disgusting,"

"No! Far from it! *ahem* …I'm sorry for staring. I should have known you were starving so badly," Marcassin replied, trying to hide his awkwardness, and turned his eyes back to his own half-eaten meal.

"S'alright… I'm getting full anyway, so I may head to bed after this plate," She resumed eating- though this time managed to control stuffing her face.

Marcassin ate his own meal… though his eyes kept drifting back to the drifter.

"Prince Marcassin, I believe I've found-" Cassiopeia began to say, as she entered the room, though paused when she saw them. "Oh! Forgive me, I did not know you were in the middle of a meal,"

"It's quite alright, your highness- you're welcome to join us. What have you found?" Marcassin asked, blinking a couple times, realizing he was beginning to stare again.

Cassiopeia sat down at the table, though declined the offer of a meal. "I was looking over some old spells, and I believe I've found out the spell Senkrad used to revive the dead… and the counter spell for it!"

Abyssa paused in her eating, intrigued- possibly because she was looking forward to getting back at her parents once and for all. "Go on," she commented, resting her chin on her folded hands.

"The spell he used to revive them was called _'Ashes'- _a forbidden spell to revive the dead, but at the cost of one's memories. …Though when he cast it, it seemed the corpses might have been rotting…" she shuddered. "Pardon the cryptic details,"

"What is the counter spell?" Marcassin asked.

"_Dust." _Cassiopeia held up the page describing the spell. "'A incantation used by wizards, in order to put undead souls back to rest for eternity. Unlike the 'Ashes' spell, it does not take away memories; instead, it allows the user to see the memories left by the undead, from when they were once alive.' …It takes a lot of magic, it may take two of us to cast it on both of them, unless we find a stronger source."

"…the Azen," Abyssa whispered, looking down at the gem around her neck.

The Witch Queen looked at her. "Pardon?"

"The Azen could probably cast it… Everyone in Kaninesas said that its power usurped any magic- even stronger than an entire wizarding army! It could probably reverse the 'Ashes' spell on both my- er, Leon and Kyani, and still have enough power to defeat Senkrad,"

_That is… if it has a strong Keeper… _she added in her head. The gem flickered once more, though the two royals did not notice.

"Well, it's fortunate it is in your possession," Cassiopeia said with a smile. "Perhaps facing them won't be as difficult as we thought, now!"

"But we should still consider strategy," Marcassin advised. "We don't know what those two Senkradists are up to- they could be waiting for us on the way to Kaninesas, ready to ambush us… or be anywhere in the world, waiting."

Cassiopeia stood up. "Then I believe it is time I gathered the council we have formed, and warn them of these menaces and their intentions. Especially after all they have done to our friends- who knows who they may go after, next?"

Marcassin nodded. "I will go find my brother and the others, then…"

"They're not here," Esther stated, walking into the room. "…Oliver and Swaine, I mean. They went back to Motorville- Oliver had to be back by a certain time, otherwise he would be in big trouble,"

Abyssa rolled her eyes. "Bigger trouble than Senkradists trying to kill us?" she questioned, then shrugged. "Ah, what the hell- the kid'll be back next chance he gets. Plus, we could use a break after today. …But why did Swine go with him?"

"(I would appreciate it if you would stop calling my brother that!)" Marcassin whispered sternly to her.

"Clause said he could help out with something to do with Angus," Esther replied. "Something about finding his brother's soul-mate,"

"But, his brother is dead- wouldn't that apply to his soul-mate?"

Esther shrugged. "Oliver said soul-mates could be reborn… and is sure Swaine might know something," she rubbed her chin. "…he seems to know a lot about certain things, lately."

"I will go speak to the other rulers, while we wait for them to return." Cassiopeia stated, holding up her wand. She turned to the drifter. "Be careful, Abyssa- and stay strong, no matter what lies in your path."

Abyssa only nodded.

With one more farewell, Cassiopeia cast 'Travel', vanishing from sight. "I take it you decided to stay behind this time?" Marcassin said to Esther, as everyone walked out of the dining room.

"Yes. It only seemed fair, since I went with Oliver yesterday, and someone should stick around to help out," Esther replied.

"WHAAAT?! OLLIE-BOY LEFT WITHOUT ME?!"

Everyone gave a jolt, seeing Mr. Drippy walking up to them, the fairy looking distraught. Clause stood beside him, biting his lip- either out of regret, or trying to contain a chuckle at Mr. Drippy's over-dramatic reaction. "It's alright, Mr. Drippy- he was in a hurry, and he'll be back soon, I'm sure." Esther tried to say in condolence.

"But we always go places together- it's always him an' me! Youe'd think, after being gone for six flippin' months, he'd remember to bring his best friend everywhere he went- but not anymore! Heartbreakin', it is…"

"Ah, get over yourself, Dripwad. Just because Oliver left without you doesn't mean he hates you (though I can't understand why)," Abyssa retorted, muttering that last part under her breath as quietly as possible.

"Dripwad?! I oughtta box youer ears for that- youer lucky my mam taught me to never hit girls!" he then looked over at Esther. "…Oi, Esthy-Girl, do me a favor an' slap her a good one, would ya?"

"There will be no violence in my palace as long as I'm here," Marcassin said, sternly. He then looked at Abyssa. "And I expect you to watch your conduct- guest or not, I will not tolerate your rude behavior."

"(So you can handle my eating habits, but not the nicknames…)" Abyssa scoffed under her breath.

"I'm serious, Abyssa! Otherwise, you're welcome to check into the Cat's Cradle until Oliver and my brother returns." With that, Marcassin walked off.

He was beginning to develop a headache. He wanted to help Abyssa, he really did, and- he couldn't deny himself- he found her appealing… but his friends and brother always came first; if she was going to continue to call names and make remarks, he would pull out of the quest and assist Cassiopeia, unless the drifter managed to get her act together, as well as have her heard mended.

The young sage sighed, stepping into the royal chambers and sitting down, rubbing his face. "…Perhaps I should go with Oliver, next time." He whispered to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oi, ye really know how to miff off folks, don't ya?" Mr. Drippy said to Abyssa.

"…Only you would know," The drifter replied with a sneer. "I'm going to turn in… my head hurts,"

She began walking down the hall, when someone grabbed her shoulder. It was Clause. "Abyssa, I must warn you… unless you overcome all your grudges, you will not succeed in your quest," he whispered. "The Azen is not powered by mere magic, but the heart of its Keeper. Remember that." With that, he walked away.

The drifter sighed, heading to her room. _That's why I need to find a new solution… _she thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The minute they were back in Motorville, Oliver raced back to Miss Leila's. Swaine tried to keep up. "Wait up, Oliver! Sheesh, it's not like you have to be on-the-dot!" the elder prince called, running out of breath.

"You don't know how strict Miss Leila can be!" Oliver called back, losing breath himself, but kept pushing on, until they were in the backyard, going through the door and up the stairs. Once he got to his room, he began to change (Swaine, during this, took the opportunity to flop down on the couch and catch his breath). Once he was in his normal attire, he walked down the stairs, just in time to hear Miss Leila come through the front door. "Hi, Miss Leila. Sorry I was gone so long today,"

"Oh, it's alright, sweetie," Miss Leila answered, hanging up her coat. "I remember being a young'un myself, spending a whole day with friends… I bet you were hanging out with that Angus boy, weren't you? Both of you seemed to hit if off quite nicely. I'm just happy you managed to make it home by five! …Back in the summer, you always seemed to be gone for hours a day- perhaps even days, since I was too busy to check up on you,"

"You don't know the half of it," Swaine commented, walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"But no gallivanting around tomorrow, though. Tomorrow we'll be re-registering you for school, now that you're staying in Motorville for good- or until you're old enough to move out yourself, hee hee."

"(School… oh man, I forgot…!)" Oliver cursed under his breath, and looked to Swaine, who shared his worried expression.

"Is something wrong, Oliver?" Miss Leila asked, catching his whisper.

"No… I just forgot about going back to school." Oliver answered, truthfully. He rubbed the back of his neck. "…sure is going to be different, with my curfew and everything,"

"…By 'everything', you mean helping out in saving the world again," Swaine commented, leaning back in his chair… though sat back up when Timmy Toldrum hopped up on his lap. "Agh! Hey, watch the claws!"

Miss Leila patted Oliver's head. "Oh, don't worry, sweetie- I'm going to ask if you can start after Winter Break. That'll give you enough time to catch up on your schoolwork, and spend time with your friends." She assured him with a smile. "Plus, Jasper will be here by the end of the week- I'm sure you wouldn't be able to concentrate, thinking about him!"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah… That's been on my mind a lot, lately." It was only half-true.

"Well, why don't you go wash up, while I fix dinner?" she then looked him over, seeing the specks of dirt and grime on his face (which came from exploring/fighting in caverns, beyond her knowledge). "…Better yet, take a bath- my goodness, it looks like you went spelunking!"

"Wouldn't she be surprised," Swaine commented again.

Oliver nodded, then headed upstairs- now realizing his shower this morning served to be completely pointless. Swaine followed him, figuring he could take a nap in the bedroom. "So... what do you think I should do about school?" Oliver asked him, quietly. "…I mean, in case we don't secure the Azen by that time,"

Swaine shrugged- though deep inside, he knew they didn't have a hope in hell without Oliver's help. "We'll handle the situation as best we can- and, if anything, you could always fake sick," he replied. "All we have to do now is catch a Gruffian, give everything to the sentinel, pray those undead bastards aren't around to kill us, and we'll be scot-free. …That is, if we're lucky."

Oliver nodded, walking into his room- Swaine waited outside, as the boy changed into a bathrobe. "Well… hopefully things go right. We've had enough trouble as it is," the boy was saying, before he stepped out with a towel, heading over to the bathroom. "…If things get any more difficult, I feel like my head might burst!"

"Same here… By the way, what kind of help did you need here, again?"

"Oh, Angus gave me a picture of his brother- he asked if I could find his soul-mate, if he's still alive. Clause said you might be able to help if you talk to him, maybe prepare him for a challenge." Oliver closed the bathroom door. "The picture's in my pocket, if you want to look,"

Swaine shrugged, walking into the bedroom and picking the boy's jeans off the floor, rummaging through his pockets. "Brother, huh? Wonder what that's got to do with-" he was muttering to himself, before he found the photo…

One glance was all it took to make him gasp, his heart pounding hard as anxiety shot through him. He shut his eyes, rubbing his face, thinking it was a trick of the light… but one more look, and he was convinced why Clause wanted him to talk to Angus. Because they were soul-mates, they no doubt had similar fates… he recalled Angus bringing up his brother's fate… but why didn't Clause bring up anything before?

Swaine didn't think he'd be able to talk to him.

He sat down on the bed, hands shaking, wincing as he looked at the photo. "Barnabas…" he whispered, staring at the picture of Maverick.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Man, I SUCK at being subtle! C'mon, be honest guys, you had it figured out… Oh, there's still a tiny bit of mystery- such as what all had happened, how, and blah blah blah I failed as a writer, admit it. :P **

**But, what's this? Abyssa is having second thoughts? Hmm, wonder how that will turn out…**

**Also, funny story- I was playing the game last weekend, and when I got to the point where you talk to the Xanaduvian ghost-guard a second time after finding Khulan, we find out her name is (I am NOT kidding)… Abyssiana. DANGEROUSLY close to my OC's alias, wouldn't you say?! XD**

**Oh well. Here's the Reviewer Thanks!**

**Mouser124: **(That 'announcer' bit is still hilarious XD- I'll hit him with a brick if it gets old lol); Yeah, I feel like I'm not so good when it comes to mysteries, but as long as readers are still entertained, that's enough for me :)

**Please review, lend some constructive criticism (God knows I need it), but hold back on the flames despite my writing skills are plummeting. **


	51. A Relative Tragedy

**~Chapter 51~**

**A Relative Tragedy**

When Oliver stepped into his room, the first thing he noticed was Swaine's pale complexion, his eyes seeming to be staring at the picture, but his gaze seemed to be lost. "Swaine? Is something wrong?" he asked- the sound of his voice made his friend jump.

"Oliver! …No, um… everything's fine," Swaine replied- wishing his tone was cool, so he would be convincing as he normally is… but his voice was wavering, and he knew the wizard caught his lie.

"Are you sure?" Oliver knew nothing was alright, but never wanted to force the elder prince for answers, unless the matter was serious. He looked at the thief's trembling hands. "You're shaking…"

Swaine drew in a deep breath, trying to keep calm as he spoke. "I know… it's just… I can't talk to Angus."

Oliver, his concern rising, sat down next to him. He looked at the picture, beginning to put pieces together. "I see." He reached for the picture. "…I can tell him what I already found out."

Swaine jerked his hand back, keeping the picture from Oliver. "What?! What have you've found out?!"

The wizard flinched- he thought that Swaine had figured out they knew something. "Just… that boy in the picture is his brother, remember? He died a long time ago, and Angus was hoping his soul-mate was alive, somehow… Did you know him?"

His hands were shaking, though he relaxed a little. "…Yes. You know that friend I brought up, who was killed by the Shadow Wolves?" he handed the picture back. "That was him." He shook his head. "Just don't ask how it happened… I'm not ready to tell that story." He stood up, rubbing the back of his neck as he headed for the door. "…It's best if you don't know,"

Oliver looked at his friend- he wanted to know what he was hiding, how he got involved with the Order in the first place, how he found out so much, and what led to the death of his friend… But he knew Swaine well enough to realize pressing for answers on a sensitive subject would only make him more irritable and stubborn. Plus, the memory itself caused him a great amount of grief- if he didn't want to talk about it, if ever, then Oliver wouldn't force him to.

But it still startled him to wonder why Swaine was keeping it secret. _'It's best if you don't know', _he said- and that's what troubled him. Had the thief been responsible for what happened?

"It's okay," Oliver finally replied after a pregnant pause. He stood up, gathering his clothes so to change out of his robe. "…I don't care,"

Swaine turned, looking at him, surprised. "Huh?"

Oliver shrugged. "…I don't care what happened in the past. If there's anything I learned from trying to save Mom, it's that you just need to move on. If I didn't, I'd still be sitting in my room, sad and scared." he hugged his clothes, absentmindedly. "I… I probably wouldn't even have the will to live… after all, it was my fault she died- I did something stupid, and she risked her life to save me." he looked up at the thief. "…But, that grief is gone now. Thanks to you all I've become someone stronger, a little wiser, and… happier. That's why I ran away to your world- it was the only place that made me happy. Made me feel at home. I may have lost my mom… but I gained a new strength, a new hope… a new family. …What happened in the past… I don't care about it anymore. Plus… Mom wanted me to stay alive. I felt bad… but to know she loved me that much, and did everything to make sure I lived… gave me a purpose to carry on… I just forgot about my despair, realized how far I had come, how proud she was that I overcame everything, helped so many people…" he held on to the pendent around his neck. "That's what matters." He looked at Swaine again, giving a small smile. "…You don't have to tell me anything, Swaine. What matters is where we're at now- who we are now."

The thief looked at him a little longer, his eyes misty; he shut his eyes, grinning as he cleared his throat. "…Yeah." He replied, rubbing his arm as he looked at Oliver. "…Though, who I am now hates who I've been,"

"Hey, we all have regrets… Just don't let them drag you down," Oliver's expression turned solemn. "That's… That's Abyssa's problem, isn't it? So many bad things have happened to her, that she can't let go,"

Swaine nodded, letting out a deep breath. "Yeah… don't tell the others I admit this, but I'm starting to understand how she feels."

"Oliver! Dinner is ready!" Miss Leila called from downstairs.

"I'll be right down!" Oliver called back, then turned to Swaine. "…I guess the main problem we need to focus on is when to go back to your world, tomorrow,"

"Heh, tell me about it. …If anything, you can just drop me off and head back here tonight." Swaine replied. "Right now, better get dressed, before Miss Leila wonders what's keeping you,"

Oliver nodded. Swaine stepped out of the room, walking downstairs and sitting on the couch, sighing heavily. He appreciated how Oliver never tried to nag him for answers, or demand details about something personal- all he did was bring up his own story, the points that showed he understood. They both had done something that led to the death of someone close… but, as the wizard had said, the past had passed- it was time to move on; both of them had grown stronger, and learned a few things, doing better as life went on. Sure, they still had their slip-ups: Oliver had tried to run away, and Swaine was still hiding secrets. But, the young wizard had overcome his fear, and faced what needed to be faced.

And it was time the elder prince did the same. _I'll have to face his family sooner or later… _he thought to himself, as he walked out the door (Miss Leila looking over, believing the wind probably caught the screen door). _…Might as well practice._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angus sat on the porch, reading. For some reason he didn't know, he felt uneasy.

Anastasia mewled, walking over to him. "Oh, Anastasia, you're back. Hunt any mice?" he asked- over the past couple days, he felt talking to the feline would ease her nerves… as well as leaving a saucer of milk and tuna (lent by Miss Leila) would keep her coming. He watched as she lapped at her milk eagerly, as if she hadn't eaten in days. "Heh, I guess not- you seem starving,"

"Are you talking to the kitty again?" Molly asked in a giggle, as she and Janice walked over, having been trying to fly a kite in the windy, cold weather.

"She seems to be coming by a lot more often," Janice stated, reaching to pet the cat.

"Don't do that," Angus whispered to Janice, holding up his hand to block hers. "…She's still a little edgy. She needs to get used to us first- learn to trust us,"

"Is that why you talk to her a lot?" Molly asked- apparently, she still found it cute and funny that her older brother was speaking to animals.

Angus calmly nodded- back when he was heartbroken, he would have snapped at his little sister to shut up and sent her inside, crying. Those days were over now. "Yeah- animals calm down when you just talk to them. It's like Mom telling you a bedtime story, to help you relax; or when she sang you a lullaby when you had to get shots last year…"

"Or when you told me that funny joke after we saw a scary movie," Janice added, smiling. "Remember? Back when I was five, when we watched that movie about Dracula? …And you told me that funny joke about him- how did it go?"

Angus thought, smirking. "I remember. 'Why did Dracula get arrested?'"

"Why?" His sisters asked, suppressing giggles.

"'Because he was trying to rob a Blood Bank'!"

Both girls erupted into fits of laughter. "That_ is_ funny!" Molly snickered.

"I think Anastasia thinks so, too!" Janice whispered, pointing at the small cat, as she had moved closer to Angus, sitting and staring at him.

Angus looked at the cat, grinning. "Oh, so you like jokes, huh? Here's one I made up… 'What do you get when you cross a cat with water?'" He paused a beat; the cat cocked her head. "'…A box of bandaids, to cover the scratches!'"

The girls giggled again; Anastasia yawned, and they giggled harder.

Angus rolled his eyes. "Everyone's a critic."

The back door opened- Anastasia ran off upon instinct- as their mother poked her head out the door. "Kids, time to come in- it's getting dark, and you have school tomorrow," she said, then looked at Angus. "And remember, Angus, we're having you registered tomorrow,"

Her son nodded. "I remember. Can I leave another can of tuna out for Anastasia? I want to make sure she's well fed, especially since it's been getting colder,"

His mother nodded. "Of course- in fact, why don't you set out a folded blanket in an old box for her? That should give her a place to sleep,"

"Great idea!" Angus walked inside, going down to the basement to find an old cardboard box.

He paused, looking around at the old furniture. He had helped his father move everything to the basement, but never really thought about who it belonged to- at least, until he met the owner. _So… this all belonged to Oliver, _he thought, resting a hand on an old dresser. He felt a tug at his heart, remembering his conversation with the wizard- how he, too, had lost a loved one. _…You're a lot stronger than me, Ollie. You knew how to move on…_

He shook his head, grabbing a box and old blanket, setting them on the porch and placing a can of tuna next to the makeshift cat-bed. He looked around for her, but didn't see her. Shrugging, he headed for the door.

"_Angus?"_

"Huh?" He turned around, looking around the yard. "Is someone there?"

The yard was empty, not a soul in sight.

...At least, so anyone would believe, but after meeting Oliver, Angus decided to investigate a little further. _Is it one of his friends from the other world? _He wondered, though the voice seemed unfamiliar to him- then again, his sensitivity had been coming-and-going, remembering only catching a glimpse of the whole group, before they disappeared from sight; though, in their recent visit, despite he couldn't see them, he could still hear Esther and Mr. Drippy.

"Meow," Anastasia mewled, walking up to him- though still kept her distance.

"I think there's someone out here," he whispered to her. "Any idea who it could be?"

As if she could understand him, Anastasia walked over to the side of the house- pausing and looking back at him, as if to say, 'Are you coming?'. When he followed, she trotted along, stopping at the corner. She looked up- for some reason, Angus could swear she was giving a disapproving glare- before turning and walking back in the other direction.

"Huh… I wonder…"

"…_just as cocky as her soul-mate…"_

Angus gasped, hearing the voice loud-and-clear… though could not see who spoke. "Alright, who's there? No jokes!" He reached towards his back-pocket, where he kept his pocket-knife- despite his mother forbid him to carry it on him.

"_Keep your hair on! I'm a friend of Oliver's. I helped him fight your Nightmare,"_

Angus didn't let his guard down, but managed to relax a bit. "…Who are you?"

"_The name's Swaine. …Look up a bit, kid, you're staring at my stomach,"_

Angus tilted his eyes up a bit. "Sorry, but it would be a lot easier to make eye-contact if I could see you,"

"_You can't see me?"_

"Well… not at the moment. I saw you once when you were with Oliver last time you were here, but only a glimpse… You're the tall guy with the jacket and weird hairstyle, right?"

Despite he couldn't see him, he could sense the character was scowling. _"Yeah- and watch the comments, otherwise your hair will go from blonde to white!"_

"Sorry… What are you doing here? Where's Oliver?"

"_Oliver's back at his house having dinner. I came here alone because… well, I wanted to talk to you about something,"_

Swaine's tone sounded uneasy; Angus felt the same way. "Alright… but make it quick. If my parents catch me talking to invisible people, they'll send me to the nut-house for sure!"

"_I'll try, but it's a long story. …Remember when we were all in your room, and you brought up your brother, Maverick?" _Angus nodded. _"Well… I have a problem that relates to yours- I'm hoping talking to you will help prepare me to resolve it back in my world,"_

Angus arched an eyebrow. "How? …What, did you meet my (what did he call it?) soul-mate?"

"…_Yeah, actually we did- but, fact is, he never brought up the problem… and that's what makes me nervous about facing it."_

Angus eyed him suspiciously (or at least, hoped he was). "…What's this problem of yours, and what does it have to do with my brother and my soul-mate?"

There came a sigh, before he spoke again… and, for a moment, Angus started to see him, the image becoming more clear as he said, _"You see… I sort of… knew your brother, his soul-mate I mean."_

His eyes widened in shock, and he took a step back. "You… no- no way…!"

"_Whoa, hang on-!" _Swaine seemed to be reaching for him, before his image faded away.

By then, Angus had already turn and ran inside, shutting the door behind him and hyperventilating. "Angus? Angus, what's wrong?!" His mother gasped, rushing over and feeling his face. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

_No… it was worse. _He thought. "S-Someone just startled me. Some random bum- I think he took off," he told her, while adding "…I hope," under his breath.

His mother looked out the window- she saw nothing, but he could see Swaine solemnly walking down the street. "No one's out there now. …Hmph, the nerve of some people. What did he look like? I can report him to the police,"

"I didn't get a good look," That was a lie- despite he only saw him for a few seconds, he could describe him in perfect detail.

His mother patted him on the shoulder. "I'll be sure to tell everyone to keep an eye out." She paused then, biting her lip, nervous to ask her next question. "…Are you positive you actually saw something?"

Angus winced. "I'm positive… It wasn't an illusion this time, Mom- I told you, I stopped seeing those a long time ago,"

"Alright, alright, I believe you… Just go get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow,"

He sighed, heading upstairs… wishing his mother actually did believe him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…And he just ran inside, acting like I pulled a gun on him," Swaine muttered, his head resting on his palms as he sat, hunched on Oliver's bed. He shook his head. "…I don't know why I even tried…"

He had returned to the house, right after the young wizard finished cleaning the dishes, Miss Leila claiming he should turn in since they had to get up early in the morning; though, he decided to stay up a little late, after she had gone to sleep, after Swaine told him how he tried talking to Angus- and failed. "I wonder what got him so upset?" Oliver pondered, rubbing his chin.

Swaine sneered. "Isn't it obvious? I look like the guy who… who he blames for Maverick's death," he shut his eyes, holding back a wince. He drew in a deep breath, slowly letting it out. "…I don't blame him, though. I'm surprised he didn't try to stab me with that pocket knife…"

Oliver sat next to him, patting him on the back. "Don't worry about it. I'll try talking to him for you- we're both getting registered tomorrow, so I may have a chance…"

He stood up, giving him a stern glance. "Don't bother. …I don't see why I even tried. (Surprised Clause didn't get even…)" he headed for the door. "I had a feeling this would be one mistake I'd never make up for."

The young wizard caught him by the sleeve. "What did I just tell you earlier? The past doesn't matter-"

The thief jerked away, glaring at Oliver. "_Well it matters to me!_" His tone was harsh, and his eyes were misty again. "…Look, you weren't there, you don't know what happened… It's just something that I can't get over… and I'll never be able to forgive myself for it."

Once again, silence came; the pre-teen could only look at his friend- how badly he wanted to find out the full story, why it was so hard for him to move on… but, once again, he had understanding. "You're right… I don't know what happened- but, I can tell it must have been horrible." He said, quietly, as he stepped close. "There's no time-limit for grief, either… so moving on will have to wait a little longer. …But, we should still try and talk to Angus- not because of you, but because he must need help overcoming his loss." Oliver looked out the window, in the direction his old house was. "We might have restored his Forgiveness… but he's still holding back,"

Swaine sighed, shaking his head while rubbing his face. "…Fine. I'll probably have more luck with you around, anyway." He walked back over to the bed, sitting back down. "I should have known, after all- nothing is ever easy,"

Oliver nodded. "Don't worry… We'll fix things. You'll see," he looked at the clock on his dresser, seeing it was getting late. "Let's get some sleep- we'll have better luck thinking up a plan after some rest,"

The thief smirked. "Alright… But, please, no violent wake-up calls. I've got enough bruises as it is,"

Chuckling, the young wizard lied down in his bed, with his friend on the other side. "I hope the others are doing alright," he said sleepily, drifting off.

"That would be a miracle," Swaine replied, before dosing off himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esther walked down the corridor. Clause had gone off to the Cat's Cradle (claiming they would have a room available in five minutes), stating he was going to take the next ship to Castaway Cove in the morning, with a few rescued victims, then head to Al-Mamoon as planned. "If anything goes wrong… well, I pray the outcome of this will end well," he had said to her, before bidding her farewell.

The palace was quiet after that… and that's what had her unnerved. She thought about going and talking to Marcassin, though didn't want to disturb him, as the night was getting late; Mr. Drippy was already asleep, exhausted from all the excitement no doubt... and then there was Abyssa, the cause of her nerves. The desert-girl may not know everything about the drifter, but she was sure of one thing- she never stayed put, even after a long day.

She wished Swaine were still here- ever since he took off with Oliver, the light between him and Abyssa once again disappeared, making it hard to trace her. _Don't worry just yet, _she thought, making her way to the drifter's room. _She should be asleep- even though she had passed out, earlier. …Better check on her, just to make sure she's alright._

Arriving to one of the spare bedrooms, Esther found the door unlocked- which alarmed her a bit, and she looked in…

Seeing Abyssa lying in her bed, Angel and Ghibli curled up by her. The auroralynx looked up curiously, but- sensing Esther wasn't a threat- resumed her sleep. Sighing with relief, Esther closed the door.

Perhaps there wasn't anything to worry about after all.

…At least, for now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: …To answer the question that some of you might be wondering now: Yes, I AM going to include my own interpretation of Swaine's soul-mate in this. *dead give-away, I know* …I shall take this liberty now to say that it's just out of creativity- so if anyone is reading this if/when Namco, Bandai, Level-5, and Studio Ghibli end up making a sequel-game which finally reveals this mystery, do NOT over-criticize my take on it! …Please and thank you.**

**And, the mystery once again gives us a hint, but the mystery deepens. I was going to include another cliff-hanger in this chapter… but decided I'd go easy on you guys this time since there's been too many already. Plus, I'm saving the suspense for later ;)**

**Now for some Reviewer Thanks!**

**Sage McGavin: **Summed it up, perfectly.

**Mouser124: ***knocks out announcer with a brick* …Glad you're still enjoying this story ^^

**Review—yes. Constructive criticism- accepted. Flames- certain death granted.**


	52. A Somewhat Casual Morning

**~Chapter 52~**

**A Somewhat Casual Morning**

Esther thought Abyssa was asleep, but things were never as they appeared.

Though she appeared to be sleeping, the drifter was far from slumber. She was trying to figure out what to do if they encountered Kyani and/or Leon again, what kind of tactics they should use in getting to Kaninesas- such as sending a decoy, or having a familiar scout things out- and finding a Gruffian within the next ten days to fulfill the Sentinel's favor. But with every idea, she could only think of failure as an outcome… and being the cause of it. She knew she wouldn't be able to face her ex-parents with a clear head, all the bitterness they left her with clouding her mind within a second; they wouldn't be able to send a decoy as only those with Kaninesasian heritage could enter the city- otherwise she might do something that would give away their position, or the decoy would end up being a hostage, or killed; and, thinking back to her last Bounty Hunt, they would have to go to a Familiar Retreat to get a Gruffian (if anyone in the group had one), as she couldn't even successfully encounter one in the field without losing sight of it- and considering creatures on the Bounty Hunt list normally stuck to one location, failing to find it was quite the negative statement.

In fact, ever since this quest began- ever since she first recognized Swaine in Al-Mamoon- her head was flooded with negativity. That's what was keeping her from sleep. She had to figure out what to do about the Azen- the burden she was entrusted with, the thing she regretted looking for now. That's practically what started this whole mess, as Kyani had stated: If she never went searching for the gem, the world wouldn't be at risk. She should have just left it in Motorville- knowing that the Great Sage Alicia had possessed it and took it to a world where no Senkradist could get their hands on it, it was better off hidden away, or in the hands of a young boy who just needed to feel its warmth in a troubled time.

She wondered what everyone else who had it felt. They already found out Kublai and his men ended up cursed for stealing it; Angus had felt comfort in his time of loneliness; and the young witch, Ki, threw it into the cold caves because its power was overwhelming… but what about the others? The man who kept losing his diary, the widowed village man after he had lost his wife, Purrofessor Tabitha, Alicia… and, of course, Swaine. In fact, she wondered why he hadn't been cursed for cheating her of it…

…or, had he been?

When she wasn't worrying about the situation, she found herself wondering about the Prince Thief, and what all had gone wrong in his life- as it was clear as day that being a vagabond himself and robbing people to survive wasn't an easy lifestyle. She thought about what he had told her, back in Old Smokey's hidden tunnels- having to run away just to prove himself to his father…

Just like how she ran away, to prove herself…

_No, don't compare yourself to him!_ She scolded herself, her jaw clenching after sensing the similarities between her and the man she despised (Angel and Ghibli looked over at her, concerned). _You didn't end up thieving to survive- you hunted thieves for a living, remember?! You're better at battle! You knew how to make it on your own! Swaine… he's an idiot! He ended up taking up a life of crime to get by- he lost his restraint! He ended up having to help out some kid in order to redeem himself! _

Abyssa paused in her thinking, remembering Oliver telling his tale- though she wasn't interested at first, she still remembered the details. _…He helped take down Shadar… he went back to Marcassin, because his little brother needed him… he did all he could to help them out- he stuck by them, no matter how bad things got… _She turned on her side, looking at her pocket-knife that lay on the nightstand beside her- the blade on it was still slightly stained from when she had stabbed the thief in battle. _he risked his neck just to save Esther- and they both argue more than brothers and sisters do! He even killed someone, just to save her…and he's going around trying to make amends with the people he wronged… The thief even stuck by me in those caves- he could have just left me at the mercy of the dragon, or ditched me in the tunnels, or left me on the ledge to rot while he flew off with Tengri… he could have just let me run off and get killed by that Dinocerous… but he helped me. He helped his friends…_

She looked at the gem around her neck, watching as its glow kept fading. Angel and Ghibli both quietly mewled and snorted, sensing her sorrow. She looked at her reflection in the Azen, seeing it clearly once the light faded completely. Her expression- which once had been full of pride and confidence- was now full of regret and worry… just like when she first looked at it as a child.

Swaine had taken it from her, but didn't end up cursed… perhaps because she had, allegedly, given it to him- she did ask him to be careful with it; maybe that was a way of passing it down, and she didn't know it? But he never brought up something horrible happening, probably because he kept it hidden- or fate itself knew the Azen would be safest with him, since Kaninesas had been under attack, and the gem would have been stolen anyway… She didn't exactly know what he felt while he had it- in fact, he just gave it away because he was hungry, seeing it as only another thing to trade for survival. That's all he was trying to do- survive. He lied, cheated, and stole from others, but at a loss for restraint and a need to go on, what else could he do?

Once she was abandoned to live on her own, Abyssa saw just how hard it was to survive- there were a few kind strangers, such as William Abel and Purrofessor Tabitha, who helped her out… but there were many people worse than a common thief, especially in a Heartbroken world at the mercy of Shadar; even without the Dark Djinn around, people mostly relied on magic… Swaine only knew basic mechanics, being born without magic- to find a place outside of his own kingdom, where he could put his skills to good use, was no doubt a null and void plan… and since it took a lot of skill to hunt bounties, he probably never got far; and with the favors people needed… well, as Oliver had proved, a majority of the tasks involved dependence on spells. Swaine probably couldn't manage that (the drifter often gave up on a task like that after a few attempts, and eventually stuck to mostly bounty-hunts or retrieving items for people).

She could understand his case… but she still had a sick feeling in her stomach. She stared at the Azen longer, watching her own tears form in her eyes.

Her own familiars snuggled against her in comfort; she summoned them back, not wanting their sympathy, and lied back down, staring at the ceiling.

It was nearly dawn, by the time she fell to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While Abyssa was just drifting off, Oliver was waking up to his alarm clock ringing. The sound itself was enough to jolt him wide-awake, as it had been a while since he had heard it- he was used to Esther or Mr. Drippy waking him in the mornings, or waking up himself the moment sunlight shined on his face; in this world, since he had been pulled out of school for a temporary time, Miss Leila would wake him before she went to work, or he would sleep in until 10 at the latest (often longer, since he was too depressed about his former situation to find the strength to get up most days).

But, today was a new day- he was to re-register for school, and probably help out around the shop the rest of the day once more… he figured he wouldn't be able to return to the Otherworld until late-afternoon. _I hope everyone will be okay until then, _he thought as he hit the 'snooze' button- it was only 6 AM, another half-hour would be alright. He turned on his side, shutting his eyes as grogginess began to overcome him, slowly dosing off back to dreamland…

"Zzzz *snort* zzzzz…."

Up until Swaine's snoring woke him. Sighing, the young wizard pulled a pillow over his head to muffle out the sound- it didn't work. _So much for sleeping in, _he thought, and wondered how he managed to get any sleep at all last night, as noisy as the thief could be. He thought about waking him… but decided to give his friend a morning where he wouldn't be disturbed of some well-needed sleep. Once they got back to the Otherworld, chances were everyone would be lacking some sleep until things were resolved. Slipping out of bed quietly, he grabbed some clothes and walked over to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After getting dressed and combing his hair, he began to think about his own situation- how could he be of help, if he was at a limit of visiting the parallel world? _I know they can do it… They won't need me forever. _He told himself. He remembered when he first brought Pea (as a little girl) back to the Otherworld while Cassiopeia was still the White Witch, learning that she had powers no one knew yet! After reforming the Queen, the world remained at peace…

…Even after Oliver had been gone for six months. Now that he was back… well, it was any wonder no one threw a worldwide celebration for the return of the 'savior of their world'. At least, that's how he felt now- all because his friends kept turning to him for help in this quest. He was the one who helped find the Azen; he was the one who got along best with Abyssa; he was the one who always cast 'Gateway'… What would have happened if he came too late, or never returned? Would they still have the will to fight? _Maybe… maybe I let them depend on me too much? _He wondered, then shook his head. _No way- we ALL depended on each other. I'm giving myself too much credit… I wouldn't have gotten far without them… I never would have survived on my own… I would have been lost forever._

_That's why I returned to that world… because of them._ He kept telling himself, as he looked at his reflection._ They helped me feel at home again. They're my 'home away from home', like Mr. Drippy said… _

He paused in his thinking, remembering that day when he told everyone he was returning to Motorville… Everyone seemed sad- but only because they had grown so close. To imagine being apart… well, it was almost heartbreaking, even though Oliver promised he'd return. He winced, but smiled, at the memory- the Hero's Send-Off that King Tom held in Ding Dong Dell, the festivities that took place, everyone bidding him farewell…

And then the manna spell hit, seconds before Oliver was about to step through his Gateway spell. If he had left a moment sooner…

_I'll always be around when they need me. Not because of any responsibility… it's because they're my family. _The young wizard assured himself, giving his reflection a firm nod. _If anyone's in trouble, I'll always be there, and I'll always help them out- curfew or no curfew; anyone would understand as long as I tell them my friends need help. _

He walked downstairs, where Miss Leila already prepared breakfast. "Good morning, sleepy-head. I'm glad you managed to get up so early! …Thought you'd be up all night, anxious about going back to school again," Miss Leila cheerfully said to him.

"Yeah, I hope I can get caught up in everything," Oliver replied- though a mountain of homework was the least of his problems. "When do we have to be there?"

"At 7:15- I know it's a little early, but I have to be back at the shop by 8, what with everyone crowding in, wanting to get their shopping done before a blizzard hits,"

"That's fine, ma'am. …I wonder if Angus will be at the school at that time? He's getting registered today, too,"

"Well! You might just see him- it's so glad to see you two boys get along so well; that poor young'un looked like he needed a good friend," she patted him on the head, smiling. "Now, eat up, we've got a big day ahead of us!"

Oliver nodded, eating his breakfast. Once he was done, he went upstairs to see if Swaine was awake, finding that the elder prince was still deep in his slumber. Oliver wrote him a note, explaining where he was at and that his friend could hang around the house until he returned, leaving it tucked in his jacket-pocket, before quietly heading back downstairs.

By the time 7 o'clock rolled around, Oliver left with Miss Leila.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While Oliver was getting registered in Motorville, Esther was sitting by the indoor fountains of the Porcine Palace, lightly strumming her harp- something she always did when she was lost in thought, as the soothing sounds helped clear her head. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong- whether it had to do with Swaine or Abyssa or Oliver, she couldn't decide. _I wish there was something I could do… _she thought as she played a gentle tune. _I'm a Sage's daughter, I've been part of battles… Surely I should have learned more than taming creatures and healing…_

"That is quite a lovely melody," came a voice, and she looked up, seeing Marcassin walking out of the royal chambers.

"Oh, Prince Marcassin! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Esther gasped, remembering it was quite early in the morning.

The young sage gave a soft chuckle. "I've been up for a while- it is part of a royal routine to be up early, to prepare for the day ahead. As soothing as your song is, I'm surprised it did not lull me back to sleep, as relaxing as it is."

Esther blushed. "Thank you." She continued to strum.

Marcassin looked at her, noticing a hint of concern in her eyes. "I take it you have something troubling you?"

She nodded. "Yes… I'm just worried, is all. What if something happens before Oliver and Swaine get back? More importantly, how will we manage without Oliver while he's in Motorville?" her strumming slowed down, as she looked to the ground. "…what if he can't come back?"

The young sage sighed. "I worried about the same thing- but with my brother, when he took to travelling again. When the weeks dragged on, I wondered if he'd ever return- or, if he even wanted to stay and rule Hamelin alongside his young brother. …But, I kept my hopes up, remembering his promise to return, no matter how long it would take- and if either of us ended up in trouble, we would come to each other's aid. …And I have faith that Oliver will always come back. Even while he's away, we all have one another to help fight our battles. I'm sure he believes the same- that we can make it,"

Esther sighed. She wished it were that simple to believe, but she couldn't imagine completing any quest without Oliver's help. When he had fallen into a coma after their first battle with Vilehart, she and Swaine were all that remained to fight the fiend when he returned. _"We don't have a hope in hell without Oliver!" _the thief had stated; and despite all their effort, he turned out to be right… but only because their despair weighed them down. When Oliver returned, they felt their strength return.

Then there was their battles with Abyssa- the first time, Kublai managed to save their skins. The second time, even after giving it all their might, they came close to a fatal defeat, if Oliver hadn't arrived- and managed to 'tame' the stubborn drifter!

"I don't think we could ever fight without Oliver," Esther quietly admitted. "We've all been together through it all… We wouldn't have gotten this far without him,"

Marcassin lied a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he says the same thing about you- you, my brother, Mr. Drippy… you lot helped keep his heart strong as well. In fact, when he came here after so long, you were the first ones he asked about- having been looking all over for the friends who helped him save the world."

Esther smiled, remembering their reunion; remembering the reason Oliver came back; and remembering the day he planned to leave- before the 'manna' fell- how their hearts began to sink when he wanted to go home to Motorville… and how their spirits were lifted, knowing he would return, someday. "I just wish… I wish there was a way we could go visit him in Motorville, and make sure things were alright- or if we needed his help… or to just see him."

The young Sage pondered. "…Perhaps there is. Doesn't he have the 'Gateway' spell in his Wizard's Companion? Perhaps you could learn it,"

"You really think I could?"

"Why not? You are a Sage's daughter, after all."

She smiled, though it faded. "But, I don't know many spells, outside of my songs… I don't even have a wand,"

"You can use my imperial scepter. After Oliver gave me Mornstar, I hardly use it anymore, and it is powerful enough to master many spells."

She looked at him, enthralled and surprised. "A-Are you sure? I'm sure I could find my own…"

"Until you do, I insist. …Perhaps I could teach you a few spells, as well. It will be useful to our time, while we wait for Oliver and Gasc- I mean, Swaine (I must get used to that)…"

Esther giggled. "I remember you called him 'Swaine' before, during our journey."

"Once or twice, yes… After I started travelling with you all, I could not decide what name to call him- 'Gascon', my brother who had trained with me as a child before leaving home, or 'Swaine', my brother who returned home and helped carve the Clarion, whom I fought alongside in battle,"

She smirked. "We could just call him 'Swine', like Abyssa, hee hee,"

Marcassin scoffed. "Please do not remind me of their rivalry… I do not abide other people calling my brother names,"

She cocked her head. "Didn't you ever call him names, when you were children?"

The young sage thought back. "Perhaps… but that was when we were children. Things are different, now."

She arched a suspicious eyebrow, crossing her arms. "…Does he still call YOU names? I seem to recall he used to make some smart remarks aimed towards your status,"

Marcassin recalled as well- how his brother sarcastically referred to him to titles such as 'Emperor', 'Your Holiness', and 'Your Royal Eminence'... perhaps, deep down, he was still disappointed at being usurped. "Yes, well… those remarks were better than him calling me 'Pretty Boy',"

"Ha! See? He calls you names, so he should know what it's like!"

The youngest prince shook his head. "Retaliation had never been my suit… But, I suppose I should be less sensitive about it. I guess it's only unnerving when Abyssa does it,"

Esther nodded. "Yes- hee hee, I think Swaine prefers bickering with me more than her,"

He grinned. "Well, no argument there- at least you never tried to kill him,"

She giggled again, before looking towards the corridors. "…I wonder how she's doing. I figured she would be awake by now,"

"I would give her time… She went through a lot yesterday. Perhaps she'll be up once breakfast is ready- she has quite the healthy appetite,"

They began walking out, towards the dining room. Esther paused, looking down the corridor at Abyssa's room. "I hope she'll be okay…" she whispered to herself, before following Marcassin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oliver sat in the hallway by the Principal's office- they had finished the registration, and Miss Leila decided to chat for a little longer, asking Oliver to wait outside. He looked at his watch- almost 7:30. They still had time before she had to open the Milk Bar. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering what Swaine was up to back at the house- or if he were even awake, yet- as well as how he should address his situation last night with Angus…

"Oliver!"

As if on cue, the magic-sensitive boy came walking down the hall with his mother. "Angus! Hi!" Oliver exclaimed, giving him a wave.

"Well, how nice to see you here, Oliver! Getting re-registered, I take it?" Mrs. Stonewell inquired.

"Yeah, Miss Leila's wrapping up a conversation in the office now,"

"Are you going to be starting school today?" Angus asked.

Oliver shook his head. "Not until after Christmas Break. Miss Leila and the teachers believe it will be a good way for me to catch up on all the school-work I've missed."

"Same here. Mom and Dad figured it would be pointless to have me in school for only a few days, and that I can just start next semester- get to know everyone in better time. What are you going to do until then?"

"Probably help Miss Leila at the Milk Bar- especially since I'm still grounded, ha ha."

"Do you guys need any extra help? I've been thinking about getting a part-time job,"

"Are you sure, Angus? Why not wait until after the holidays?" Mrs. Stonewell suggested.

"The holidays are the best time to get a job, Mom- everyone always feels short-handed during this time of year. Plus, once school starts, I won't have time to settle since I'll be having homework to keep up with,"

Mrs. Stonewell sighed, but smiled. "Alright, I suppose… Why don't you just work at the Milk Bar during the week, give it a trial run? …That is, if Miss Leila doesn't mind."

"If I don't mind what, now?" Miss Leila asked, stepping out of the office.

"Oh, if Angus could work for you part-time this week. He's been eager to find a job…"

"Well, I don't mind at all! As busy as my shop gets this time around, I would love to have an extra hand. At least, for the mornings until Myrtle gets out of school,"

"Neato! We could work together!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" Angus added.

"Well, let's get you registered, first," Mrs. Stonewell chuckled, as she and Angus walked into the principal's office. "Thank you, Miss Leila. See you in a little bit, Oliver!"

"Bye!" Oliver said as he waved, walking out of the school with Miss Leila.

"Now, keep in mind, just because another friend of yours will be working with us, doesn't mean you two can mess around," Miss Leila said, jokingly.

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll be doing our best," _…I just hope he'll be willing to talk about last night, _the young wizard thought, hoping working with Angus will have an optimistic turnout.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once they got to the Milk Bar, Oliver was surprised to see Swaine in the store, drinking some coffee while, apparently, browsing. "Well, the delivery truck should be here in a minute," Miss Leila said, looking at the clock, oblivious to the Otherworldly stranger in her shop. "Why don't you sweep up in here a bit, while I wait outside for it?"

"Yes ma'am," Oliver replied, then turned to Swaine once Miss Leila was out the door. "…Please tell me you didn't take anything,"

"And good morning to you, too." Swaine remarked with a scoff. "For your information, I just woke up—I saw you coming towards the shop, and decided to meet you down here, is all."

Oliver chuckled. "I was just kidding." He looked out the door, making sure no one was coming in. "…By the way, Angus will be working here today. I'm going to try to talk to him,"

"Good luck- I'd better stay out of sight, so the kid doesn't have a heart-attack."

"I told you, we can do this. Angus trusts me, and I can tell him everything-"

Swaine shook his head. "No… I want to be the one to talk to him. You just try to persuade him to listen,"

Oliver opened his mouth to reply, but Miss Leila re-entered the store. "Oliver, could you help me carry in everything, please?" she asked.

"I'm coming," he replied, then turned back to Swaine. "It'll work out, I promise,"

Swaine nodded, watching as Oliver walked out the door, then turned and headed back inside. "…don't make promises you can't keep, kid." He muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By 9:30, Angus walked in the door. "I'm sorry I'm late- we had a lot to go over at the school," he said, hanging up his jacket. "…Man, you won't believe how much I'll have to catch up on!"

"I know how you fell- I'm going to be swamped with homework!" Oliver replied.

"Hey, maybe I could help you with it- that way, I can get a head start,"

"Aren't you going to be in a different class?" Miss Leila inquired.

Angus sighed, his shoulders slumping. "No, I'm getting held back, because… well, you know, after my 'condition'…"

"Ah, say no more, dearie. At least you and Oliver will be seeing each other more often- speaking of which, why don't you both start stacking up the breads? I need to make a delivery to Mrs. O'Reilly, the poor old woman's rheumatism won't let her go out in this cold weather to stock up," she put on her coat and scarf, grabbing a couple bags of groceries she had prepared that morning. "…And no horsing around! I expect to see you boys working when I get back,"

"Will do, ma'am!" Oliver replied, while he and Angus got to work. "So, you and I will be in the same class, huh? That's pretty neat,"

"Yeah…" Angus said, solemnly. He looked toward the door- just as Oliver had done not too long ago, to make sure no one was coming in. "…Oliver, I need to talk to you about something. I saw one of your friends last night- your 'magic' friends,"

Oliver looked at him- he was surprised that Angus would bring up the subject right away. "Yeah… I know. Swaine said he tried to talk to you… what exactly happened?"

Angus bit his bottom lip. "I freaked out… I'm sorry, it's just… he looks just like Jairo- the guy Maverick hung out with- well, except older, since it's been a few years… but I still remember such a face."

"We… we figured that."

Angus looked at him- his expression frantic. "You did? How? …And why did he want to talk with me in the first place?!"

"Calm down, it's not easy to explain… and, he wants to be the one to talk to you about it. But, I'll tell you everything I can, until you're ready."

"If I ever will be, you mean… What can you tell me?"

"Well, we met your soul-mate- funny thing is, he's a grimalkin,"

"A what?"

"They're like cats- only they walk, talk, and dress like people." Oliver saw Timmy Toldrum walk into the shop, hopping up on the counter. "…Timmy's soul-mate happens to be one- and he's a king!"

Angus's eyes widened. "My soul-mate is a king?"

"Ah, no- Timmy's is. …But your soul-mate is psychic- he can see into the future… and even glimpses of our world. He said that might be how you can see magic,"

"Cool… I take it he knows about Swaine?"

"I think so… He said that Swaine should talk to you, because it might help you out with a challenge you'll face in the future,"

"A challenge? How do you mean?"

"I don't know… but he said it has something to do with your connections."

For the next fifteen minutes, Oliver explained the similarities soul-mates often shared- whether in looks or personalities- and went on to explain how Clause's visions about Angus were linked to outcomes of his own future. "So… you think this challenge involves him talking to Swaine? …But why didn't he just say something before?" Angus asked once Oliver was finished.

"Swaine probably doesn't know him- at least, not until he looked at that picture of Maverick, claiming he knew his soul-mate. …He looked devastated when he saw it- I think, whatever happened to him, Swaine feels guilty. He didn't want to talk to you at first, because he didn't think…"

"…that I'd want to see him ever again. I get it." Angus paced a bit, looking out the window for a moment, before speaking again. "…So, he really felt bad, huh? You think Clause wanted us to meet, so we could both prepare for a challenge?"

"That's what I was thinking… Swaine said he's going around the other world, making amends with everyone- that would include the family of Maverick's soul-mate. He must be scared to face them…"

Angus nodded solemnly. "He should be… Mom was a wreck after he died. Dad claimed that if Jairo ever showed his face again, he'd regret ever meeting Maverick… As for me… well, I just hoped I'd never have to see him again. I don't know what happened that day- my parents said he was killed by a bear in the woods, because he had claw marks all over his body… but I don't think that's the whole story. Bears never came close to our house, unless there was food left out."

A knot formed in Oliver's gut. "So… you think… Jairo…?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, Oliver… I've been afraid to know…" he looked at him, his expression stern but determined. "But… I think it's time I did. It's time I finally learned about what happened that day, so I can put it behind me. …Depending on what Swaine has to tell me, I don't know whether I can forgive Jairo or not. Where is he now?"

"In the house- you want to talk to him now?"

Angus paused, thinking about it. "…Nah. Let's wait until after work. You both can walk home with me, and we'll talk then." He then grinned. "People might think we're crazy, ha ha."

Oliver smirked. "You mean they didn't before?"

They both laughed a bit, just as Miss Leila walked in. "Did I miss something?" she asked in a chuckle.

"Nothing, Miss Leila. We were just cracking jokes while we worked," Angus replied.

"Ha ha, well a bit of laughter around the shop never hurt- just so long as it doesn't cause any slacking. You two are doing a marvelous job watching the place!"

"Thank you, ma'am." Oliver replied. "We were just talking, and wondered if it would be alright if I walked home with Angus after work?"

"That's fine. Just be sure to be back by 6- that's as far out of your curfew I'll allow."

Oliver nodded. "Sounds fair,"

"Now, back to work, boys- looks like a few customers are coming our way!"

Oliver and Angus went about their duties, tending to grocery items and keeping the store clean, while people came in-and-out of the shop, buying as many supplies as they could for a 'large blizzard' that was rumored to come, the busy rush keeping everyone on their toes.

Once in a while, Angus would look at the clock, anxious about the future conversation he would have… and at one point, caught a glimpse of the thief in the back-doorway, before slipping back inside.

Clause was right. This would be a challenge for both of them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Yeah, I decided to keep things a little mellow this time, as well as just throw in a little more character interactions. Suspense will come later. **

**I also decided to add something more to Esther- considering she's a Sage's daughter, sooner or later she'd have to learn some spells outside her harp, plus I always wondered if she, Marcassin and Cassiopeia would be able to cast the 'Gateway' spell and how it would work for them… yeah, got a LOT of ideas I want to throw in here- sorry if my pacing dies. **

**Also apologies if Abyssa's character is starting to suck- once going from a kick-ass, no-nonsense fighter, to becoming a girl with low self-esteem wallowing in her own depression… (hey, it happens to the best of us- don't worry, she'll be cool again).**

…**You guys think I should get a beta?**

**Reviewer Thanks-So-Much!**

**Demon of Sloth: **Just had an overdose of shock, that's all. Hopefully their next chat will go better.

**Please review, lend some constructive criticism if you have any… but keep the flames at bay, even if I am losing my touch.**


	53. Practice

**~Chapter 53~**

**Practice**

*POW!*

"Agh! …Er, you almost got it that time, Esther! Try it again!" Marcassin half-yelped, half-called. The young sage was standing by the ruins of a once-standing kingdom from ages ago, having kept his promise of helping Esther master magic with his imperial scepter. They had been practicing the whole morning, working on some basic spells, practicing on a few Sore Boars that dared engage them.

Esther sighed- she had tried casting 'Frostbite', but when a Boar charged at her, she panicked and cast 'Fireball' instead… and while dodging her aim was off, and she nearly set the younger prince's head aflame, if he hadn't ducked in time. The Boar itself, in its frenzy, had ran past her over to the other side of the hill, encountering one of its kin and deciding to go head-on with it instead. "I'm sorry, Marcassin- I'm trying my best, but I keep getting the spells mixed up!" she admitted, embarrassed for her fluke.

"Don't be so hard on yourself- I had been the same way when I first started practicing… and as a child, it was a lot more overwhelming. For you, you're just nervous. The moment a creature comes at you, the pressure kicks in and you can't think clearly."

"That never stopped me in battle before," Esther sighed, sitting on a stone. "Then again, I was always using my familiars, or just healing others…" she paused, smelling something burning…

Noticing that the end of Marcassin's hair was singed- and a tiny flame sparked up! Gasping, she waved the scepter aside… and a shot of water doused the prince! "H-Hey! …What was that?!"

"I'm sorry! Your hair… was kind of… on… fire."

"No, I mean… what was that spell you used?"

"Um… I don't know. I only thought of having one of my familiars use 'Water Bomb', but the scepter did something first."

Marcassin rubbed his chin. "How did you wave it, while you were thinking this?"

"Um, something like this…" Esther waved the scepter up in a 'wave' pattern a couple times, before striking a vertical line down the middle wave of it. The symbol she traced glowed, and a shot of water once again shot out, this time dousing a nearby Tin-Man, which collapsed quickly after. She gasped, gripping the staff.

"It seems you've mastered an old spell without realizing it…"

"Really?! But… it was an accident! Spells can't work like that all the time…"

"No… unless you make the symbol by accident. I did the same with the 'Thunderstorm' spell- one that was long forgotten, until Oliver got the page on it from his ghostly friend, Horace."

Esther pondered this. She remembered Horace, the 'Sage of Ages', a spirit whom Oliver had encountered in every town, who gave him a riddle to solve in order to earn a new spell. Could it be she learned one of his old spells? "Wow… Maybe he might know something about this spell- or Cassiopeia! She was around in his time, wasn't she?"

"We can ask… Right now, I'd like to congratulate you- you mastered a spell in the blink of an eye… much less saved me from suffering a horrid burn," Marcassin lifted up a strand of his hair, noticing the singed end, now damp. "You acted fast, focusing on helping- and that's the kind of effort you need to put in. Put your nerves aside and just focus on what matters,"

Esther nodded, smiling. "Thank you… but perhaps I should keep practicing outside of battles, just until I get the hang of things- I don't want to accidentally end up conjuring a dangerous spell,"

"Ha ha, I understand. It's about time we went back into the palace, after all." He looked ahead at Hamelin, his expression solemn. "I wonder if Abyssa is doing any better, today."

"I hope so, too." Esther then snapped her fingers. "Wait, I know what might cheer her up! I have a Ruffian in the Familiar Retreat- he should be ready to metamorphose by now into a Gruffian. We can give it to her, and our errand-run will be complete- then we can put the Azen in a safe place!"

"Very true- plus, with that 'Dust' spell, we'll have a way to handle those Senkradists causing all this trouble. …I hope Oliver and Swaine will be back before then. We'll need all the help we can get,"

"We can wait- even if Abyssa doesn't." she paused, concern on her face. "Actually… I'm hoping she'll want to continue. Don't ask me why… but something seems different about her attitude- like her determination dropped. Maybe we should wait until her heart is mended,"

The young sage thought it over. "Perhaps you're right. The Azen's power_ is_ determined by how strong its Keeper's heart is- she'll stand a better chance once she has her trust back,"

"Let's go talk to her now- maybe talking to her will help open it. I know it's a long-shot, since she's not one for conversation… but maybe she just needs to be around pleasant company. After going through such a hard life… She might just need some good friends."

Marcassin nodded in agreement, and they walked on. As the familiar-tamer stated, it was a long-shot, but they were determined to help the drifter- and hoped she still wanted it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…The fact is, I don't know if they'll ever want to face me- so, what do you think? If it happened to you- I mean, in my own universe- would your parents want to hear me out, or should I just forget everything?"

No response… though, if Swaine's reflection could talk, it would tell him to rethink his dialogue.

The elder prince sighed. "…Yeah, that's not going to work, is it?" he walked out of the bathroom, pacing down the hallway. He had been rehearsing how to talk to Angus- it was simple to approach him last night, since Oliver gave him a boost in confidence, but after seeing how the kid reacted to him, he had to work on his delivery- even with the young wizard at his side to help things go along smoothly, he had to make sure he got things right.

Especially in order to make things right with Barnabas' family… if they wouldn't kill him on sight, first.

His friend always claimed they weren't the most patient of people…

"_Pretty uptight, huh? And they just let you take to sea?" the young 18-year-old thief asked, as he sat in the galley of the ship with the cabin-boy. _

"_Not exactly- they were against it from the start. Claimed that Wellstone bloods shouldn't do such 'common' work. I left anyway- Dad was real pissed, Mom told me to think hard about the role I took… honestly, I think the only one who supported the idea was my little brother," he grinned. "But, what else would you expect from little brothers, right? Always standing beside their big brothers," Barnabas looked out the port-hole window, a wondering gleam to his eye- Swaine never thought he'd grow to notice it so much as time went on. "I bet he wishes I stayed… Sometimes I wish I never left,"_

_The ex-prince couldn't help but think about his own little brother. "…Yeah. But, you'll see each other again, so no need to worry,"_

_Barnabas chuckled. "Too right- though I do miss his stories sometimes. Stories about new places, different kinds of people… That's what inspired me to take to seas and become a captain. Once I get my own vessel, I'll take him with me, and we'll explore the world together." He looked at Swaine. "What about you? Do you have any plans for the seas?"_

_Swaine scoffed. "Yeah right- the only reason I'm a sailor now is because I need to work for a ride. I'm trying to find a place that needs an opening for an ace-mechanic like myself," he took out his gun, spinning it in his hand- it was just a prototype, not yet a pickpocket's pistol, but it was in the works. "Been working on this puppy myself- just need a few more gears, a hook or two, and it'll be the kind of weapon every man will want in his holster,"_

_Barnabas observed the gun, rubbing his chin. "You sure know your mechanics… Are you from Hamelin? That's the only place I know with such technology- actually, that's where I used to live, before my family moved a month ago, claimed it was 'too industrial' for their tastes."_

"_They're never pleased, huh? …I bet they'd change their minds once they met the Emperor,"_

"_You mean Prince Marcassin? They would probably kiss up to him- but once he would turn his back, they would make remarks about how 'a child' is running the kingdom. …Of course, as well as he's doing, I say they should told their tongues. The lad has a lot of wisdom for one so young,"_

Of course- he was always the big brain of the family, _Swaine thought, itching the side of his face. "What about Gascon?"_

"_The lost prince? …I don't know about my parents, but I'm aiming to meet him. Took off with some strangers from the future, but never came back- at least, so says the rumors. I always heard talk he was quite the tough one- wherever he is, I bet he's done grand things. Probably strong enough to take out Shadar!"_

Or, he became a petty criminal, had to change his name, and living on a dream that may never happen, _The ex-prince thought to himself, but only shrugged. "Guess we'll see…"_

"_OI! BARNS! Get back to work!" came a shout from the ship's cook as he entered the galley. "Stop shooting the breeze with this riffraff!" he pointed an accusing finger at Swaine. "And you- keep outta my kitchen. I don't want some thief scrounging around here!"_

"_Alright, alright, I'm leaving! Keep your hair on…" Swaine stood up as the cook stormed by- though swiped an apple from a barrel on his way out. Barnabas held in a chuckle, shaking his head. With one glance, both of them silently agreed to meet up again later._

Swaine sighed, calmly grinning at the memory. The two of them had started off as complete strangers- Barnabas desperate to set sail that he took on the cabin-boy rank, while the young thief needed to hitch a ride… and had secretly stowed away on the ship, asking the captain for a job instead of being cast overboard or placed in the brig- he was fortunate the latter hadn't happened. But after the cabin-boy caught him sneaking around the galley, he was sure he would be behind-bars in a heartbeat again... That is, until he offered him a quick bite to eat while the cook was gone, claiming he knew a starving face when he saw one. After an introduction and swapping a story or two, Swaine could tell Barnabas would be a worthy ally.

…Eventually, he found a new best-friend- someone who helped him find trouble, but also a way out of it, every time. Though Barnabas wasn't keen on his stealing-habit, he would still help him out in a scam or two, claiming once they achieved their goals, they could always pay back the people they wronged. _Funny how fate works out, _he commented to himself, after thinking about his former-mission. If Barnabas were still around, he would probably have thought up a dozen ways to solve each problem they had faced so far.

He was gifted like that- he had a vision for tactics. When the thief would find himself in a bad situation, his 'partner-in-crime' would already have a plan mapped out. He was always there for him during a crisis…

And that's what caused him so much guilt now. _Maybe if I had been a little more careful, he wouldn't have had to come save my skin… _he thought, but shook his head. "It's over now. The past doesn't matter- what matters is what I have to say now," he told himself, sternly.

He looked at the door that led into the shop. The clock on the mantle read 4:30- within half an hour, his 'practice' would begin.

He looked up. "Barns, if you're watching, help me find the right words…" he whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. "…If there are any."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esther looked up and down the corridors. It had been hours since she and Marcassin returned to the Porcine Palace, yet they hadn't seen any signs of Abyssa. Thankfully, the guards claimed she hadn't left, either.

"Ah, there ye are, Esthy-girl! 'Been wonderin' where youe've been," came Mr. Drippy's voice, as the fairy met up with her. "What were ye up to, this morning? Is Ollie-boy an' Thief-Face back?"

"I was just out practicing magic with Marcassin. We haven't seen Oliver or Swaine, yet… Or Abyssa." Esther replied, looking towards Abyssa's now-empty room. "I'm starting to feel like something's wrong…"

Mr. Drippy crossed his arms, nodding. "Youe're feelings are right, lass. Something_ is_ wrong,"

She looked at him, alarmed. "There is?! W-What is it?!"

The fairy gave a small wave of his hand, motioning her to follow. "Come wit' me- but keep quiet,"

Esther followed the Lord High Lord of the Fairies around the corridors, leading her to the lower corridors they had stayed in during the tornado. She rubbed her arm, cringing a bit as she remembered that night- the howling winds, sounds of the city's steel-walls being pelted with boulders and uprooted trees, how the power went out and the halls were dark…

She paused, something catching her eye- the black curtain that hid the portrait of the late-Empress, Desirae. She pulled the curtains apart, just far enough for a glimpse as she didn't get a good look last time.

The woman in the portrait had long bluish-black hair, sea-green eyes, and fair, flawless skin- a striking resemblance to Marcassin. However, her smile seemed to be… mischievous- like the smile Swaine would develop whenever he was up to something or acting casual. She wondered which of her sons had her personality…

"Over here," Mr. Drippy whispered, snapping her out of her sneaking. She quietly hurried over to where the fairy was standing, pointing around the corner.

Peeking over, she saw Abyssa looking around at the portraits on the walls, of cities, people, islands, creatures… though didn't really seem to be paying attention, as if she were just gazing into space. Perhaps she had been pacing around all day, and absentmindedly wandered into the basement. Once in a while she would pause, look at the Azen, shake her head, then continue pacing.

Mr. Drippy tapped Esther, motioning her into another room. "Call it a hunch, but it seems Abby-girl en't happy wit' that powerful gem," he explained, quietly. "Could see it as plain as day when Ollie-boy handed it back to her- th' relief on her face only lasted a brief moment."

"You mean she might be having second thoughts?" Esther guessed.

"Possibly- either that, or something back in those flippin' caves made her question her intentions."

"Poor Abyssa… I feel so bad for her. I wish there was something more we could do,"

"Glad ya brought it up!" Mr. Drippy hopped upon a dresser, beaming. "We may need Ollie-boy's help later for it, but there's still something we can do."

"What is it?"

"Go around an' find some trust to stick in her heart!"

Esther rubbed her chin. "But, her heart's closed…"

"Not anymore, it en't! It's as open as an unlocked door,"

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me on this, lass- Ha! 'Trust' me on this! There's funny there, ha ha! …*ahem* Jokes aside, I believe her heart opened- something about her trauma must've helped her put her stubbornness aside an' let it open. Just gotta give her the trust she needs, an' she'll be back on her feet in no time- possibly ten times better than she was in the past!"

Esther nodded. "Alright, if you're positive. Let's go find someone with some trust!"

"Tidy enthusiasm, lass- race ya outside!" Mr. Drippy was then out the door, heading up the stairs.

Esther began to follow, but heard footsteps behind her, which had stopped. She looked, seeing Abyssa staring at the portrait of Desirae, suddenly realizing she forgot to close the curtains. The drifter didn't seem to notice her yet, so she decided to take a casual approach. "Abyssa… there you are," the familiar-tamer stated, walking over.

"You were looking at this portrait the other night," Abyssa quietly stated, her tone calm, though she still seemed deep in thought. "When the tornado hit."

Esther, albeit a bit creeped out, nodded. "How did you know?"

"I saw you and Swaine looking at it. I heard you two talking, and was curious…" she looked at Esther, her eyes a bit misty. "You both seem really close. He seems really open with you," she looked at the portrait. "So… this was his mother, huh? She looks a lot like Marcassin. I feel like I've seen her before," she shrugged. "Then again, I've seen a lot of faces…"

She stepped closer, her concern rising. "Are you alright? You don't seem well…"

The drifter sighed. "Just… I don't know how to feel about this whole situation anymore." She faced her once more. "Esther… you're good with familiars, right?"

That reminded Esther of another idea. "Yes! In fact, I think I have an easy way for us to get a Gruffian-"

"Actually… I have another favor," Abyssa summoned Angel and Ghibli. "My familiars are still at a low-level… and I figure it'll be a while before I'll be fighting again, so I was wondering if… maybe you could take care of them? Just until I'm better,"

Esther stared at her, surprised- but, if it would help, she decided to take the job. "Of course, I can help… That's what friends do, right?"

"You consider _me_ a friend?"

"Well… if you'd like me to be." Esther stroked Angel's chin, making the auroralynx purr. "I figure it's time we put our differences aside and just…"

"Call a truce? …Yeah, I guess we could." She gave a shrug. "It'll be easier with you than the thief, at least."

Esther gave a smile. "I know what you mean…" she then paused, remembering something Abyssa said a moment ago. "…But we still managed to become good friends. He might be a pain at times, but-"

"He's a good man,"

That statement nearly caused Esther to die from shock. Abyssa had never complimented Swaine before! "Um… yes, he is, at times…"

"Yeah. …Is he back, yet?"

Esther shook her head.

"Let me know when he is… I'm going to walk around the city," Abyssa then walked upstairs.

Ghibli gave a snort, trying to follow, but sensed Abyssa telling him to stay with Esther. He looked up at her with concern in his eyes. Esther gave him the same look, and knelt down, stroking his head. "Don't worry. We're going to help her," she promised.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Her heart is starting to weaken… just a little more provocation, and the Azen will have no Keeper," _Leon rasped as he and Kyani stood within the darkened caves. Cold wind blew, but the chill has no affect on the undead.

"_But that damn gem has been passed around… suppose it has a chain of Keepers," _Kyani spoke up. _"I have been pondering it…"_

"_You forget- once the Azen has been passed on, its connection to its past Keepers is broken. ...I was hoping it would end with that blasted girl. To think, we had to spend the best years of our lives taking care of that whelp, all because-"_

"_Let it not bother you anymore, Leon… soon, our vengeance shall be fulfilled- and all our hard work will be paid off. …But we will have to take care of that other… 'obstacle'. The Pure-Hearted One has interfered far too much,"_

"_I worry more of the Witch Queen… Perhaps it is time she returned to her former identity," _

"_Hmph. How do you plan to do that? That young wizard reformed her with his purity,"_

"_Yes… but there is one method we can try," _Leon waved his hand, conjuring something round from the darkness around them. _"The power of 'Cyn'- the thing that brought forth the first Senkradist, and helped the chain continue…"_

"…_Until we became the last. Let us hope those fools are too late to find the cure,"_

"_Oh they will… We shall make sure of that,"_

"_**Then plan your tactics carefully. I chose you both for a reason… Do not be weakened like those before you. I can assure you, your fates shall be far worse than any pain you have afflicted over the ages." **_A voice rumbled within the caves, stern and menacing.

"_Do not worry, master… you shall be free soon," _Leon assured- for a moment, his voice seemed to quiver. _"Before the winter season has passed!"_

"_**Do not keep me waiting…" **_The voice faded after that.

Deciding not to waste any more time with words, Leon and Kyani vanished.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Well, there's another dose of suspense. Next chapter, it may increase… or be dramatic. Or a tear-jerker. …Maybe I'll throw in a twist and add some humor. Only time will tell. All I know is… someone had better do something quick 0_0**

**Review, add some constructive criticism if you need to, but don't flame- please and thank you.**


	54. The Tale of Barnabas

**~Chapter 54~**

**The Tale of Barnabas Wellstone**

Esther walked outside the palace, heading to a Familiar Retreat to swap out two of her familiars, in order to have room for Angel and Ghibli. Mr. Drippy was standing nearby, talking to one of the guards on patrol. "…An' so I said, 'If my name were any bigger, it'd be th' size of me mam!'" the fairy was telling the guard, making him chuckle. He then turned, seeing Esther. "Ah, there ye are, lass! What took ya so long?"

"I talked with Abyssa, a little… She gave me her familiars to work with, and said she would take a walk around the city," Esther replied, looking down the street. "Did she come by?"

"Must be getting some guilders to shop wit'- girl might've decided to buy some cakes 'n' chocolate,"

Esther arched an eyebrow. "Why would she be buying snacks?"

"To have some comfort-food! C'mon, dab, youe're a girl, so you must know th' motions- when gals get down in th' dumps, eating sweets- sometimes fast-food like cheeseburgers if they're really depressed. Haven't ye ever had th' urge to stuff youer face while in a mood?"

She gave him a deadpanned look. "No."

"Ah, youe're still young… Once ye get to that certain age, youe'll understand,"

The familiar-tamer rolled her eyes. "So glad there's so much to look forward to…"

"Oi! Speakin' of 'look', let's get to ouer mission an' look for some trust, like!" Mr. Drippy hopped ahead of her, heading down the street.

"Well, wait up!" Esther called, running after him.

As they headed off, Abyssa peeked out from behind the wall. She breathed in deep, then- hoping not to be seen by the duo- walked down the street. She had to keep discrete this time, lest they notice something was amiss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Five o'clock came quicker than Oliver, Swaine, and Angus expected. Once the last customer left the store and Miss Leila switched the 'Open' sign to 'Closed', it was time for the walk home. "Remember, be back by 6, Oliver!" Miss Leila called as they walked out. "And careful on the streets! They're getting slick with frost!"

"Sure thing, Miss Leila!" Oliver called back, and he and Angus continued on their way, Swaine following. The winter air was starting to set in, as it was colder that afternoon than it was that morning, the sky covered in gray clouds that were a sure sign of an approaching snowfall. Thankfully, the chilly weather made the streets vacant, save for a car or two driving by once in a while, giving them enough privacy for their talk. The young wizard rubbed the back of his neck (Swaine was doing the same), wondering how to start the conversation. "So… Anything you want to say, first?"

"I-I don't know… I'm kind of nervous," Angus whispered. "I can't see your friend… is he with us?"

"Behind us."

Angus only nodded, biting his lower lip. "…He can talk first."

"Thanks a lot," Swaine muttered under his breath, and Oliver shot him a look. He drew in a deep breath, walking alongside Angus. "Well… like I was telling you last night… I sort of knew your brother's soul-mate. His name was Barnabas,"

Angus flinched a bit, but calmed himself; he thought for a moment. "Barnabas… Was he a pirate?"

"A sailor. He was aiming to be a sea-captain… How did you know?"

"I had a dream once, that Maverick was on a ship, two months before he died." He looked at Oliver. "Maybe it was a vision my soul-mate had?" Oliver shrugged in response, and Angus looked towards Swaine (making sure to look up, as he couldn't tell where his eyes were). "What was he like?"

Swaine thought back, smiling a bit. "A lot of fun. Clever, too. We used to get into all sorts of trouble- well, I did, he just got me out of it. …That's why I'm apologizing now. I figured, if I got into less trouble, he wouldn't have had to save my neck so much."

There came a moment of silence, neither of them wondering what to say next. Oliver thought he would have to say something to keep the conversation-therapy going, until Angus finally spoke. "I keep wondering what happened between Maverick and Jairo… the guy you look like. They went into the woods one day, like they always did whenever Dad and Mave got into a fight. They had fought before, but ever since Jairo came along, Dad kept getting edgy, claiming that he would lead Maverick down the wrong path, Maverick stating Jairo wasn't any trouble… but something felt off about him to me. No offense, but he was a pretty shady character."

Swaine scoffed. "Yeah. I get that a lot."

"I guess… I guess I was just a little jealous. Maverick and I always hung out with each other, relying on each other to talk to and be ourselves around. When Jairo came along… well, my brother found a new friend who didn't mind his stories, and was a bit of a rebel like he was. They would hang out, talk about their dreams of making it big, seeing the world… and I just saw Maverick less. That day they went into the woods, Jairo promising I could come next time when I tried to follow them, claiming he and Maverick were just going to talk about things…" he shook his head. "…There was never a next time. They never came back. Police were sent to search the area after 24 hours, and they found Maverick, dead." He looked back at Swaine. "...What's your story?"

Swaine drew in a deep breath. "It's a long one. Barns and I… well, we were aiming to achieve something- but, things went awry…"

_~Flashback~_

"_I've seen it happen- these 'Shadow Wolves' keep kidnapping people, or buying them from a few bastards, to torture and sell on an underground market," Barnabas was telling Swaine, the young sailor having a look of disgust on his face. "I saw a man from the Black Market talking to a couple people about 'escorting' a little girl up to the mountains to hand over to some people."_

"_Are you serious?! Traffickers in Hamelin?!" Swaine snapped. "Why haven't the soldiers done anything?!" _

"_They were heading to Xanadu, I heard- the kingdom was under siege by Shadar," Barnabas replied as he shook his head. "We've got to do something. I know where to find the man the little girl was sent with. If we can catch him, we can save the girl- maybe even get some answers out of him and close down the operation," _

_Swaine thought for a moment. Normally, he didn't want to get involved in something so dangerous… but it was happening on his home-turf. His brother was already busy handling a matter with Xanadu… someone had to do something. Perhaps this was the one thing he could do that would bring honor to his kingdom- to redeem himself from his criminal title. _

_He looked at his friend, smiling that confident smile of his. "Alright. I'm in. What's the plan?" _

_0o0o0o0_

_It took some time, but they managed to corner William Abel, keeping their faces hidden under cloaks. "Tell us where you took the girl!" Swaine snarled, holding the man at gun-point. "…Otherwise, little Grace will be an orphan…"_

"_P-Please! I-I'll tell you anything you want!" William Abel sobbed- the duo had been a bit rough to bring him down to this, having to do a lot of digging to find a weak-point. "She's up in some caves at Billy Goat's Bluff…"_

"_Show us where, and we might let you live, despite your deed." Barnabas spat._

"_I-I can't… I abandoned the Order… I couldn't handle that wretched place anymore! I thought they were just selling creatures or weapons… I thought that they were taking in homeless children to give to families…"_

"_Lies! You'd better take us to that place, otherwise-!" Swaine shouted, pressing the barrel of his gun to his throat._

"_A-Alright! …But, I must warn you, it's suicide! Those bastards are the lowest of the low… you'd have to think like a criminal to even get close,"_

"_Thankfully, that's our specialty. We have a plan… and you can help us out," Barnabas said with a smirk._

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

"_Remember- I'll go in as a 'victim' you're bringing in; I'll look for the girl, while you figure out where their leader is hiding." Barnabas whispered to Swaine- who was wearing a mask William gave to him, which the Shadow Wolves always wore back then to signify their 'membership' to sentinels. "Watch for traps- Will said the place is loaded, and there's an armed guard almost everywhere. We'll meet outside within an hour," he gripped his friend by the shoulder. "This may be the biggest job we've had to pull off, Swaine, and the most dangerous… Stay in stealth-mode, and if anything goes wrong- run."_

"_Nothing will go wrong- and I won't run unless I'm being chased," Swaine replied. "Now, lets do this- I want those bastards rotting behind bars,"_

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

_The plan went wrong within the hour. While Barnabas was running through an entryway William Abel opened for them from outside- having to keep his timing on-the-spot so they could get out- Swaine was running from Gordon, the leader. _

_Barnabas had found the girl, wearing a mask Swaine stole from a guard they knocked unconscious, claiming that he was to take her to the next auction; Swaine was sneaking around, watching for traps- having learned how to adjust his eyes in the dark (as it was the easiest way to steal), he noticed different patterns on the ground…_

_Except for one by an exit- which, years later, would be the entrance he and his future-friends would be travelling through in order to save their familiar-tamer- where an eroded marking went unnoticed, and he stepped on it, triggering the alarms. "Damn!" he cursed, as the lights flashed on. He then sprinted towards the now-closing passage that had been open before him, diving through at the last moment. _

"_AFTER HIM!" came a shout from behind him, as he sprinted through the woods. Unfortunately, the Shadow Wolves had a few sentinels hiding in the trees, who ambushed him._

_He tried to shoot at them, but was outnumbered- now he was wishing he worked on his hand-to-hand combat skills more often! They had him cornered, and he looked up at the trees, developing an idea- it was a lousy idea, but it was the only idea he had at the moment. He aimed his pickpocket's pistol upward, shooting out the grappling hook, praying it would latch on to a branch…_

_It caught on the very top branch- and he shot up like a flare. "AUGH!" he screamed, hanging on to his gun for dear life as he was yanked up, hitting a branch or two. Once he was at the top, he wrapped his arms around the trunk of the tree, reloading his gun as carefully as possible so not to drop it. The men below cursed at him, and summoned a few familiars that were good at climbing or flying. He shot at them, using his Dead-Shot technique, making them go unconscious…_

_An axe flew through the air, hitting the trunk- almost hitting his face. He gasped, falling back…_

_He hit more branches going down than going up, though was thankful that they broke his fall, otherwise he would have broken his back once he hit the ground… though, as the men surrounded him, he had a feeling his bones were about to be broken anyway- and that's if he were lucky enough to live. The leader walked up just then- looking quite pissed. "So this is the rat-bastard who spoiled our operation, hmm? …Maybe he can take someone's place." He stated, cracking his fists. "First, lets shut him up- GOOD."_

_A smoke-bomb hit, blinding the men. "What's going on?!/I can't see!/Don't let go of the-!" a few of them were shouting. In their confusion, Swaine managed to slip out of their grasps._

"_Not so fast!" Gordon snarled, having managed to get out of the smoke before the spell effected his vision. He caught Swaine by the shirt-collar. "You're not going any-"_

_A rock hit him in the face, knocking him out cold. Swaine looked over, seeing a Hurly standing there… right next to Barnabas. "RUN!" his friend shouted. _

_Swaine didn't have to be told twice. "Where's the girl?!" he wheezed as they ran._

"_William Abel's taking her to Hamelin. We'll head there and warn the prince of their operations, now that we know where they're at!" _

_They raced down the mountains- though before they got to level-ground, Swaine tripped, twisting his ankle. "Agh! Dammit!" he snapped, grabbing his wounded leg. _

"_Swaine!" Barnabas ran towards him, his Hurly at his side. He helped his friend up, leading him towards an abandoned mine. "In here, quick. We'll hide out here,"_

"_No, you go on to Hamelin- go warn Marcassin!" he pointed to the entrance, as if to emphasize his urgency. "Hurry! Go!"_

_Barnabas grabbed his hand, holding it tightly, looking his friend square in the eye. "I'm not leaving you. No captain would leave his first-mate behind!" he looked at his Hurly, then back at his friend. "…I want you to have Gunther."_

"_What?"_

"_Well, you need a familiar to fight with- you can't rely on that gun forever." He then summoned his Puss in Bouts- the one that had thrown the smoke-bomb, earlier. "Besides, I've still got Jack, here, so I'll be fine. What do you say?"_

_Swaine thought for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, whatever you say." He summoned Gunther into his own chest. "Thanks."_

"_Now, rest up- I'm going to explore this mine and see if there's anything we can use,"_

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Two days passed before Swaine's ankle was well enough to walk on, and they went on to Hamelin- which was good timing, as the mine had been empty, and all they had in their packs were two sandwiches and a bottle of water._

"_So… what are you going to do with your part of the reward?" Swaine asked Barnabas. "It's sure to be at least 100,000 guilders for busting that operation,"_

"_I'm going to buy my own ship, hire a crew, and explore the islands," Barnabas answered, confidently. "I heard there's one full of fairies- that's something to see," he nudged the thief. "And I want you on-board- unless you had other plans,"_

_Swaine rubbed the back of his neck- with their plans finally going right, he felt it was time he told his friend his secret. "Well… there is something I should tell you. I'm really-"_

_An axe landed between them, stopping them dead in their tracks. They looked ahead, seeing Gordon, with two of his cronies, standing there. "I knew you would be heading to this city- but you're not getting in there," Gordon snarled, as he and his men summoned their familiars to fight._

_The brawl went on for what seemed like hours- thankfully, Swaine managed to take out the two lackeys with Gunther, while Barnabas took on Gordon. Suddenly, he noticed a third lackey- one who was working as an ambush from atop an old wall. He leaped down at Barnabas-_

"_Look out!" Swaine pushed Barnabas out of the way, the lackey landing on him. He managed to roll and pin him down, punching his lights out, turning to his friend…_

_Who was caught in a choke-hold by Gordon. "S-Swaine!" he choked._

"_Don't move! Drop the gun, and no tricks- otherwise I snap his neck!" Gordon snarled. "You're going to get on that ship, and you boys are going to forget everything you saw, GOT IT?!"_

_Swaine glared, taking out his gun and aiming. "No- you're going to release my friend, otherwise I'll have the guards arrest you!"_

"_Ha! Under whose authority?! You're nothing but a petty criminal!"_

_Swaine smirked. "This 'petty criminal' just so happens to be the Lost Prince of Hamelin- and under MY authority, I order you to release my friend!"_

"_T-The lost prince…?" Barnabas gasped. _

_Gordon only laughed. "You honestly think I'd buy that load of crock?! Everyone knows that spoiled brat died years ago- couldn't make it in the world like a real man! Probably died at the hands of Shadar- just like his father!"_

_Swaine's eyes widened. "W-What…?"_

"_Didn't you know? The old Emperor defied Shadar and got himself killed! …But, what would a thief like you care?" Gordon took out a knife, pressing it to Barnabas' throat. "Now, lets get back to this matter- either turn around and forget everything you saw, or your friend here will pay the price!"_

"_Swaine! Don't listen to him! He's lying- he'll kill me no matter what!" Barnabas wheezed. "Go get the prince… your brother!"_

_Swaine kept his gun aimed at Gordon. "I'm not leaving behind my captain," he stated, then shot his grappling hook, having it cling to Gordon's knife-hand and jerk the blade away from Barnabas- his friend took this opportunity to punch the scoundrel in the face, pulling away. The hook retracted, and Swaine took aim again. "You could have just went to jail… but I think the grave is a better place for you!"_

_Gordon gasped, shielding himself._

"_Swaine, no!" Maverick gasped, grabbing his friend's shoulder. "Bloodshed is not the answer. You're a prince- and no prince kills without a cause. …This bastard deserves to rot in prison and suffer the same afflictions as his victims. Death would be a luxury compared to that,"_

"_Fine- lets knock him out at least," Swaine replied, turning to Gunther. "Sling Stone, Gunther."_

_The Hurly launched a rock… but Gordon summoned a Dinocerous, blocking the blow, then picked up his axe and charged at them! _

_Barnabas gasped, tackling Swaine out of the way- not noticing his gun was still aimed…_

_The gun went off._

_They hit the ground._

_Gordon ended up tripping over their legs, his face slamming into the stone wall, losing consciousness, resulting in his Dinocerous disappearing._

_Swaine gasped, sitting up; his friend groaned, gripping his side. "Barnabas…?! No!" he cried, noticing blood trickling down his friend's shirt. "Dammit! …W-Why did you tackle me?!"_

"_Sorry… for saving your skin…" Barnabas sarcastically replied. "Ah… should've been more careful… that's the first time I didn't think an idea through… just wanted to get you out of that maniac's way…" he looked over at the wall. "The bastard's out cold now… you can get to Hamelin, and get your cavalry… Prince Gascon,"_

"_C-C'mon… we'll get your wounds treated. I'll carry you if I have to!"_

_Barnabas shook his head. "No… Swaine, I didn't tell you this before, but… I have a weak heart. I don't know why- one day, it just felt like… a part of me died. I had a feeling time was running out for me…" he looked up at him. "That's why I wanted to take this shot- have one more big adventure… do something fulfilling, just in case… I never achieved my dream before now- agh!" he cringed, the pain intensifying. _

"_No! Don't say that- you're going to make it!" Swaine held his friend close. "Listen to me- you're going to get that ship; you're going to be the best damned captain there is! …What about your family? They'll want to see you again!"_

_Barnabas smiled. "Yeah… do me a favor, and tell them my story, huh? …Let my little brother know… that I had the adventure I dreamed of- seeing the world," he rested a hand on Swaine's shoulder. "…And with the Lost Prince…" his eyes slowly closed._

"_Barnabas… don't go. You can't leave! You're… you're the only friend I have…" tears flooded out of his eyes. Gunther stood off to the side, taking his helmet off in respect. He looked at his friend's wound… the bullet-wound that ended his life- straight from his own gun. "…I'm sorry…"_

_~End Flashback~_

"…I carried him to Hamelin. I told the guards what had happened… turns out William Abel managed to sneak some information to them, and they shut down the operation- found Gordon unconscious in the field and hauled him to prison quick, too. I learned that Barnabas' family came to claim his body- and swore vengeance on the man that killed him; a few of those thugs were still out there, too, looking for the scoundrels who blew their operation. …So I ran. I was scared, guilty… and failed both my friend and brother. I couldn't face anyone."

They were in Angus' backyard, sitting on the porch, having been listening to Swaine's story for the past half-hour. Neither of them spoke, waiting for the thief to finish.

"I felt weak… I considered killing myself countless times- 'a life for a life'- but… something told me to keep moving on; that it wasn't my fault… that my best friend died protecting me, and I decided I shouldn't put his sacrifice in vain." He rubbed the back of his neck. "…But that didn't stop my guilt. I fouled up- and it cost him his life." He looked at Angus. "…I don't know if his family will be willing to listen to me. I'm surprised Clause didn't have the same reaction you did."

Silence. Wind blowing was the only sound.

Oliver looked at Angus, who was quiet. He looked back at Swaine. "…It was an accident, though." The young wizard stated, first. "They'd have to understand…"

"Mine wouldn't…" Angus whispered. "They never understand…" he looked up at Swaine- now seeing him clearly. "…But, I do. You and your friend… you were just trying to do something good. I think he died for a noble cause- risking his life to save a little girl, stop human traffickers, and dying protecting his best friend. He's a hero,"

Swaine nodded solemnly. "I still have to talk to his family. …He_ did_ ask me to tell his story to them,"

"I'm sure Clause will want to hear it… Don't keep him waiting, alright?"

The elder prince nodded. "Alright."

Oliver patted Angus' shoulder. "Thanks for listening, Angus." He replied.

"Well… If it'll brace me for whatever 'challenge' there is, I'm glad I did." Angus replied, giving a reassuring smile to Swaine. "I'm also glad you decided to open up, Swaine… I'm sorry what you went through, but it's good you're moving on. …I guess it's time I did the same,"

Swaine smiled back. "Yeah. It can only get better from here," he agreed.

"Angus! Time for dinner!" Molly called from inside. "…Oh, hi Oliver! Are you staying for supper again?"

Oliver smiled. "Hi, Molly! Not tonight- I've gotta get home. Miss Leila wants me back by 6,"

"I'll be inside in a minute, Molly," Angus replied.

"Okay. Hurry up- Mom said she doesn't want you catching a cold," With that, Molly took off.

Angus looked at Swaine, holding his hand out. "Good luck, Swaine."

Swaine shook his hand. "Thanks," he replied.

Bidding farewell, Oliver and Swaine walked back home. "Well… that went better than expected," the young wizard stated, though noticed the elder prince was quiet- his eyes misty. "…Are you going to be alright? I know it wasn't easy, having to tell…"

"No, it's fine… I'm just relieved I could finally tell it." Swaine replied. "But… let's not tell the others, alright? …Not until I talk to Clause,"

Oliver nodded. "Okay. …Oh man, the others! We need to head back!"

"Heh, better check in with Miss Leila first- we can head back later,"

They entered Miss Leila's house, Oliver being sent upstairs to wash up for dinner; after the meal and helping with the dishes, everyone decided to turn in…

Though, Oliver only waited until Miss Leila was asleep, before changing back into his Otherworld attire and casting Gateway, he and Swaine appearing outside of Hamelin. As they walked through the streets, they kept quiet- and Swaine continued his walk down memory lane…

_He sat in the hull of the ship. He spent the whole day working, doing whatever chore that could keep his mind off what had happened… but nothing worked. The event replayed in his mind over and over..._

_What was worse was what Gordon had said- the Emperor, the ex-prince's father, had died at the hands of Shadar. Marcassin had been alone all this time… Swaine always thought that his father allowed Marcassin to rule without him, in order to get used to the responsibility, and was working on other matters with the other sages in the world. He remembered how his father would always go off with the Great Sage Alicia on some quest, or assist Rashaad with some matter overseas, or was summoned by Queen Khulan for council…_

_But no. His father was dead. His best friend was dead. And his brother needed him…_

_No. Marcassin was handling the kingdom well on his own. He was staying strong, despite all that happened… He was the Great Sage Emperor his older brother always believed he'd turn out to be. _

_Swaine… he was just a thief, without a friend in the world. _

_He sighed, grabbing the pack he managed to grab and stuff in his hurry to outrun those bloodthirsty thugs. Something then fell out of it… a heart-shaped gem. He forgot he stole that- it seemed to be worth a lot of money. _

_Picking it up, a wave of warmth rushed through him- a sense of comfort. He gasped, dropping the gem… then slowly picked it up. He didn't feel anything- but somehow the grief in his heart mellowed down._

_He put the gem back in his pack. "I'll make it up to you, somehow… I promise," he whispered as he looked out the porthole at the starry sky. "But I need to go my own way, for now…"_

_He walked towards the stairs…_

_Though, before he left, snagged a rope from the hull. For some reason he didn't know, he just felt he had to have it._

"Oliver! Swaine! Oh, thank goodness you're back!"

The thief was snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Esther's voice, seeing the familiar-tamer running down the street with Mr. Drippy. "Esther! Is everything alright?" Oliver asked.

"Ah, yes 'n' no, Ollie-Boy," Mr. Drippy told him. "See, while ye both were gone, we figured out a plan to help Abby- her heart's finally open!"

"Good- maybe she'll be less stubborn, now." Swaine scoffed.

"That's the thing- she hasn't been herself… actually, she looked really depressed. She even gave me her familiars to take care of, because she doesn't think she'll fight anymore!" Esther told them, panic in her voice. "Oliver, I'm worried- if we don't do something soon- she might do something drastic!"

"Don't worry- we can get some trust, and we'll mend her heart. Where is she?" Oliver asked.

"That's where th' problems kick in. For one thing, there en't anyone in this town wit' trust to spare!" Mr. Drippy replied.

"And the other problem?" Swaine asked- though he already knew the answer… especially since the light from his chest was shining towards the entrance of the city.

"We went back to th' palace, see if she left- turns out she did…" Mr. Drippy then held up a small bag- with the Azen inside it! "An' she left this behind!"

Oliver's eyes widened… and Swaine was surprised at the next word to come out of his mouth. "Dammit!" he gasped, beating the thief to the comment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: If anyone is getting sick of cliff-hangers… Sorry XD**

**Also apologies if the conversation didn't go as well as I figured… or the backstory. If you guys think it could have been better, don't hesitate to be honest. I may write a separate story that gives the full-story of Swaine and Barnabas' travels someday- though this story *plus several others* needs focus first. **

**Well, it's time for another game of 'Find the Drifter'- let's hope it won't be too drastic…**

**Please review. Please lend some constructive criticism. Please don't flame. Thank you.**


	55. Void of Trust

**~Chapter 55~**

**Void of Trust**

"Blimey, I can't believe it!" Swaine sputtered, as Mr. Drippy handed the Azen to Oliver. "You mean, after all we went through to get her that damn necklace, she leaves it behind?! What the hell is wrong with that wretch?!"

"I knew something was wrong- I just knew it!" Esther whimpered. "Those Senkradists must be behind this! They must have cursed her, or something!"

"But she had the Azen- wouldn't its power protect her from them?" Oliver asked, tucking the Azen into his Bottomless Bag.

"It would… if her heart were strong enough," Mr. Drippy replied, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "That's th' whole problem- in her broken-hearted state, she can't trust herself to handle its power, perhaps thinkin' her lack o' trust would corrupt it if she continues to wear it. That's probably why she left it behind wit' us,"

"But if she's lacking trust, why would she leave such a powerful gem with us?" Esther questioned.

"I don't think it's about trust- it's out of wisdom… somewhat." Swaine answered. "She probably believes its power will be stronger if one of us carries it- that, or she's just dumping the responsibility on us,"

"But she can't! We can't go into Kaninesas, remember? Only people who used to live in the city can," Oliver pointed out. "Even if we pass the sentinel's test, the spirits that guard it wouldn't let us in since we're outsiders,"

"That's right! …She must be so distraught, she's not thinking clearly!" Esther replied, and suddenly gasped. "Oliver… she left me her familiars, she left us the Azen- you don't think she's thinking… to…?"

"I don't think she'd be that stupid- but with those undead rotters out there, she might as well be," Swaine said, looking towards the entrance of the city. "C'mon, enough talk! We need to find her- AGAIN."

They raced out of the city, following Swaine's light in the direction the drifter had gone, seeing it was leading towards the coast. It was easy to guess Abyssa might try to get on board a ship and sail away...

…That is, until the light seemed to curve, just as they reached the mine-tracks that lead across a chasm. "Huh? Where is she going?" Oliver wondered aloud.

"Probably to find another route," Swaine guessed, looking down the chasm. "With her fear of heights, she probably didn't want to risk falling off the tracks,"

"But, there's no other way around the chasm- unless she's just looking for a place to hide," Esther pointed out.

"Well, keep followin' Mr. Search-Light here, an' we'll find out!" Mr. Drippy piped up.

Swaine gave him a look. "Watch it, Lantern-Face!" he sneered, and they continued to follow the light. It seemed to go on forever, leading towards an old mine up the hill on the way to Tombstone Trail. Running as quick as they could, the rushed to the old caves, hoping and praying Abyssa was alright.

They were stopped short, however, by a blast of smoke that sent them sprawling back. "What… what was that?!" Oliver stammered.

There came cackling, as Kyani and Leon appeared. _"Going off to find that little brat of ours? Don't waste your time,"_ Leon taunted. _"The wretch is probably dead already,"_

"You! You're the cause of all this, aren't you?!" Esther snarled- and Swaine then noticed she was holding Marcassin's imperial scepter.

"_Please. Dalia would have screwed up even without our interference. Have you've not noticed how weak her heart is?" _Kyani sneered. _"She may be full of confidence, but even in her pride she knows that she was never able to handle such power. The Azen is powered by the heart of its Keeper- if the heart is weak, so is its power."_

"_We will never understand why the last Keeper chose a mere child to carry such a burden… Of course, perhaps it was because she reminded him of his darling daughter- such a sentimental fool." _Leon scoffed. _"Makes me glad we never chose to bare any children,"_

"But… Abyssa's your daughter!" Oliver replied. "How… how could you- how could any parent not love their own child?!"

"_We expected such words from a boy who was so close to his mother… But have you've considered your own father?"_

"What do you mean?!"

"_Did your mother ever speak of him? Was he ever around? …Or did he abandon your family, not wanting a child?"_

"Don't change the subject!" Swaine snapped, having his gun out. "Just get out of our way, otherwise you're going to die all over again!"

"_And I suppose you're going to fulfill that threat?" _Kyani scoffed. _"That wouldn't surprise me- you already killed a man, your thirst for blood must be peaking,"_

"_You cannot kill what is already dead, you stupid bastard!" _Leon laughed. _"It's as pointless as your quest for redemption- do you really believe everyone would forgive a thief …Or even a murderer?"_

"Enough talk! Lets end this!" Oliver snarled, and cast the spell, 'Astra', blasting both Senkradists.

"_Aiiieee! You little brat! You'll pay for that!" _Leon screamed.

And so the battle was on. It wasn't the first time the trio had to face off against zombies- after the 'manna' incident, they were hoping they would never have to relive such a fight- but this time, their foes proved to have a few more tricks up their sleeves. For one thing, they weren't just 'mindless monsters' looking for a fight- they were resurrected-heartless fiends with powers they were not familiar with.

Powers that they were willing to show off. _"Eternal Flames!" _Kyani chanted, and suddenly fire enveloped the group- not like any 'Hot Huff' or 'Firewall' tricks ordinary creatures used. No, this fire didn't disappear after a quick blow- it remained around them!

"AGH!" Everyone screamed, the flames hotter than Old Smoky itself! They could feel their faces blistering, their skin possibly melting-

Suddenly it rained- Mr. Drippy was using his Tidy Tears! The trick not only doused the flames, but also restored the group to their health! "Crikey, watch out for their tricks, mun!" The fairy exclaimed. "If ye see them getting ready to cast something- BLOCK IT FAST!"

He shouted that last part as Leon cast his spell- "Spears of Darkness". Similar to Oliver's 'Arrow of Light' spell, it shot spears out at the group- black and sharp and no doubt able to kill them in seconds. They managed to dodge, though Oliver's side was grazed- and a single slice of the spell practically took away 90 percent of his health! "Ow!" he cried, holding his wound.

Esther was doing her best to keep everyone's health up, but the attacks kept coming quicker than she could strum her harp! Kyani cast a spell called _'Stream of Blood'… _and tendrils of blood shot out of her fingertips, wrapping around her and Swaine, strangling them for a second before 'bursting' and splattering on the ground. The spell resulted her and the thief at a loss for breath, and apparently poisoned heavily as they felt their health dropping by the second.

Oliver cast 'Draw Poison' to help them- but his move was cut short by Leon. _"Rotting Heart!" _he shouted, summoning a black orb with red crevices from the ground, striking Oliver with it!

Oliver gasped, his chest feeling heavy, and he could practically feel his heart slowing down! "OLLIE-BOY!" Mr. Drippy cried, and prepared to use 'Tidy Tears' again, but a black tendril shot out and bound him, slamming him to the ground!

"_You will not interfere this time, Fairy! You fools… did you think that, without the Azen nearby, you could defeat us?!" _Leon chided with a cackle.

_The… Azen… _Oliver thought, looking to his bottomless bag. With his health slowly draining, and as painful as it was to move, he slowly reached into the pack, gripping the gem inside. The pain increased, and his vision was growing dark. _Please… help…_

"O-Oliver!" Esther grunted, and waved the imperial scepter, casting 'Healing Touch' on the wizard, but it didn't seem to do anything.

"_None of your healing spells will work!" _Kyani cackled. _"Did you honestly think that you could master any spells, just because you're a daughter of a sage? Look at the fool next to you- he's the eldest son of a Great Sage, but he doesn't have any magic!"_

"But I do!"

"What the he-?!" Kyani gasped, and suddenly an 'Arrow of Light' hit her! "AIIEEE!"

Esther and Swaine looked, seeing Marcassin running towards them. The young sage then used 'Healing Hand', mending their wounds- but Oliver remained on the ground, unable to move due to the pain. He then turned to Swaine. "Brother, go find Abyssa and the Azen! I'll help everyone here!" Marcassin ordered.

"The hell if I leave you here!" Swaine snapped, taking out another gun- his Cad's Cannon. "I'm not leaving any of you lot to fight these damned zombies alone!"

"_It is all hopeless- unlike you, our magic is unlimited!" _Leon declared. _"And our spells are incurable- watch, as even your Pure-Hearted One dies of the poison within his heart!"_

They looked at Oliver, who was now curling up tight, his skin paling and turning cold. "G-Guys…" he whimpered, but tried to keep his tone strong. "Keep fighting… I'll be okay…!"

"_Such strong words- from a boy on the verge of dea-"_

*BANG!*

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Swaine screamed- now shooting with two guns, and having summoned a Dinocerous to fight alongside him. He continued to shoot at their two foes, while having his familiar use every fighting technique it knew, from Slingstone to Earsplitter to War Cry in order to boost their strength.

Marcassin summoned a dualynx to use 'Mighty Light', while he cast 'Mornstar' on the foes; Esther focused on trying to heal everyone, but Oliver still seemed to be struggling. "Hang in there, Oliver! We'll help you! You're not going to die!" she cried, praying her words would be true.

"_Enough games!" _Kyani screamed. _"Leon! 'Eternal Damnation'! NOW!"_

Leon and Kyani both summoned all their powers- the spell they were conjuring would result in the death of the entire group for sure. "Oh, knickers! Knickers knickers knickers! SOMEBODY BLOCK THAT SPELL OR DEFEND!" Mr. Drippy screamed.

Black-and-silver flames then shot out at the group- seething pain could be felt, as if their souls were being ripped right out of their bodies as slowly and painfully as possible.

"_**SELAH!"**_

A bright light then shot forth- brighter than anything anyone had seen before, that it could have blinded everyone. But it didn't- instead, it extinguished the dark spell. Kyani and Leon screamed in agony, falling to their knees, whereas the rest of the group was restored to full health…

And Oliver was back on his feet, whatever poison in his heart gone! His hand, hidden under his cape, clutched the Azen, which glowed brightly in his touch. _"No… that… that's impossible! How…?!" _Leon stammered.

"Swaine. Go find Abyssa- make sure the Azen is safe," Oliver said to his friend, with a wink.

Swaine, understanding that the undead fiends couldn't know the Azen was within their reach, nodded. "Fine- if it'll keep these bastards from casting another spell from hell!" he exclaimed, running towards the mine, following the light. "ABYSSA! WE NEED THAT GEM! GET OUT HERE, DAMMIT!"

_Crikey, what a bad actor. _Mr. Drippy thought, but focused his attention on the two living-corpses. "Alright, ya rotting… rotters! Youe're in for it now!" he shouted.

"_Don't claim… victory yet… you bastards!" _Leon snarled, and he and Kyani began to summon 'Eternal Damnation' once more-

"_DUST!" _Marcassin shouted- and a silver-light shot from Mornstar, striking Leon!

The blood-curdling scream the undead man emitted was loud enough to shake the earth. Everyone watched as his hood fell, revealing the face of an aged, pale-skinned man with sunken-eyes… slowly rotting away down to bones, which crumbled into ashes. Marcassin, in the meantime, fell to his knees, as if the spell he cast cost half his strength.

"_LEON!" _Kyani screamed, then looked at the group- seeing Oliver and Esther there with their wand and scepter, as if preparing to cast 'Dust' next. _"Do not think this is over, Wizard- I shall find a new ally, and Senkrad shall be unleashed!" _With that, she disappeared.

"AN' GOOD RIDDANCE!" Mr. Drippy shouted.

"Marcassin!" Esther gasped, kneeling beside the youngest prince, who was breathing heavily. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… that 'Dust' spell just took a lot of my magic- and was quite powerful to cast. I'm surprised I didn't pass out!" Marcassin replied, carefully standing. Esther helped him to his feet, as he rubbed his head. "Cassiopeia was right- it will take a great source of power to cast it again… Speaking of which- Oliver, that spell you used… where did you learn it?"

"It… it wasn't a spell. At least, I don't think it was- it didn't take any of my magic," Oliver replied, then held up the Azen. "After I was poisoned, I grabbed the Azen, and the word just appeared in my mind. I would have used it sooner, but… it was restoring my health." He looked at the group. "I don't think it just shows the power of the heart- I think it does something more."

"Interesting…"

"How did you know where to find us, by the way?" Esther asked the young sage.

"I was looking around the palace for Abyssa, when I found this," He reached into his pocket, pulling out a letter, reading…

'_Dear Oliver, Esther, Marcassin, Swaine, and Mr. Dropkick,_

("Flippin' heck! I swear she mistakes my name on purpose!" Mr. Drippy scoffed after reading the first sentence).

'_I am leaving the Azen in the care of the young wizard, Oliver, and his friends. In the present condition my heart has fallen, I cannot trust myself to carry such a powerful gem, for I may drain it of its power in my negative state, or my wrath will darken it and I will end up abusing it. _

'_It is not loss of confidence I have, because I know I can use it well- but that's just the problem. Even if you are to restore my heart, I will only end up using its newfound abilities at my disposal. To misuse the Azen is the most common downfall of all Keepers. I never noticed it as a child, but the last Keeper was urgent to have it passed down since his heir was exiled- as if he knew it would be disaster if it wasn't passed down soon._

'_Given the fact that I was the youngest child in a city of self-centered, nonchalant bastards who preferred to shut out the world, I suppose I was the only likely candidate… any young child still innocent and kindhearted would be. _

'_As years passed, I was forced to grow up fast- any child's play or innocent nature dwindling the longer I had to face the cruel world… but, of course, you lot already know enough of my life-story. After my heart had hardened, I lost any ability I had to properly handle the Azen, and thereby any trust in myself._

'_I'm sorry I've wasted your time. Perhaps you can sneak into Kaninesas somehow, or show the spirit-guards the gem to assure you only mean to keep it safe. If not, hide it somewhere in Oliver's world, where not even Senkrad can go._

'_By the time you've found this message, I'll be going my own way, trying to forget the trouble I've caused. _

'_Farewell,_

'_Abyssa.'_

"I saw this note on her nightstand," Marcassin explained. "Something in her heart is truly troubling her, if it would just cause her to leave us with this task, without her help."

"Then let's go in the mine and find her!" Oliver declared, running ahead.

Marcassin went to follow, but stumbled. "Not you- you've used up a lot of strength. You need to rest," Esther said to him, having him sit down on a rock.

"I suppose…" the young sage sighed.

"We'll go find Abby 'n' Thief-Face. Be back in two shakes of a Baabie's tail, we will!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, and he and Oliver ran into the mine.

Marcassin and Esther looked at each other, hoping the worst of the night was over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Swaine followed the light down the mine, being thankful for it for once as it was the only thing aglow in the dark tunnel- it didn't help that it was nearly the middle of the night, making the shadows as dark as ebony. _She just had to go somewhere dark, didn't she? _He thought, keeping two of his most powerful guns close. He knew ogres liked to roam about in the mines, especially after dark- a lesson he and Marcassin learned when they were kids.

He smirked, finding it funny- he had to help save himself. He chuckled, thinking about how he never realized his place, until after Oliver restored his heart… Much less, how he couldn't have noticed it sooner as he grew- surely he would have recognized himself as the 'stranger' he had followed up the Tombstone Trail as a boy! But, living life as a thief, he didn't have time nor the mind to check his reflection- not until after he looked into the water at Castaway Cove, where the waves were still and clearest, and everything dawned on him, and he figured his place was with Oliver and Esther, to help them in their journey in any way he could.

Another reason he wanted to travel again- with Oliver and/or Esther around, he felt he had some purpose. True, he also had purpose in Hamelin alongside Marcassin, especially when helping the mechanics with upgrades to weapons and tanks… but he had a feeling his travelling days were not yet over.

Or, at least, hoped they could continue. _Well, you got your wish, didn't you? _He commented to himself. _On another life-endangering journey with your friends- only now you're the caretakers of a girl who wants to stab you repeatedly, and some hell-sent demon is sending cronies out to kill you all. …Facing Shadar was a lot easier compared to all this._

_Might as well make it last, while you can. _Came another thought, as he sighed. _Once you save the world again, everyone will be going back to their own lives. Sooner or later, you'll have to do the same…_

"Where is that girl?" Swaine muttered to himself, to distract himself from his thoughts of the inevitable. The glow continued on, curving around a bend into an open cavern.

He paused, hearing footsteps, and turned around to see Oliver and Drippy coming up behind him- the young wizard pausing to use his 'Magic Lamp' spell to ignite a lantern. "Any sign of her?" Oliver asked in a whisper.

"Around the bend here, I think." Swaine answered.

They entered the cavern, the light shining forth- but seemed to hit a dead-end. "Huh? What th' flippin' heck?" Mr. Drippy sputtered.

Suddenly, Abyssa stepped out of nowhere- and they noticed behind her was the inside of a tent. "Dammit… I didn't think you'd be back so soon," the drifter groused.

"Save the attitude for later. We need to talk," Swaine said, sternly. "We just had a run-in with your parents,"

Her eyes widened. "Did they get the Azen?!"

"No. I have it," Oliver replied, holding up the gem- shining brightly. "Abyssa… you shouldn't have left it with us. We still need your help-"

She scoffed. "Oliver, I'm about as helpful to you as a cat is to a wounded canary. You can't trust me around your friends- and I can't trust myself. Why do you think I've gone it alone for so long? Anywhere I go… trouble always follows. It's been that way for as long as I can remember… I'm like a jinx!"

"But… you haven't caused us any trouble! You've been making sure we did everything alright- keeping our locations secret, helping us in battles…"

"I started a quest that jeopardized the fate of the world! I should have let the Azen remain hidden… but in my stubborn pride, I ended up endangering everyone," Abyssa shook her head. "I almost killed your friends just by trying to find it, I ended up getting Swaine and I cursed… hell, Esther wouldn't have ended up a victim of the Shadow Wolves if I didn't start this whole mess. If I only trusted that the Azen was safe…"

"Oi, enough with th' self-pity, bach!" Mr. Drippy shouted. "We get it! But we can mend youer heart now- youe've opened it up, ye did, otherwise ye wouldn't be doing so much to make sure this little gem stayed safe, would you?"

"Because I'm corrupting it! …The heart is the key-power to the Azen. But, my heart is full of sin. It's better in the hands of your Pure-Hearted One." She looked at Swaine, wincing- and they suddenly noticed her eyes went from brown to violet. "…hell, it was probably safer with the thief…"

"M-Mr. Drippy…!" Oliver gasped, noticing the black mist beginning to rise from the drifter.

"I see it, mun- and it's gonna be a big one!" The Lord High Lord of the Fairies cried out.

"You've gotta be kidding me- after the fight we just got out of?!" Swaine sputtered.

Abyssa groaned, gripping her head. "Oh… DAMMIT!" she screamed, as the black mist exploded out of her, and she passed out on the ground. Oliver, Swaine, and Mr. Drippy once again found themselves in a Void.

Out rose one of the largest Nightmares Oliver had ever seen; almost the size of Swaine's, but with a little more muscle in the arms. It growled a low growl, sounding almost like a laugh, before launching itself at them. Dodging, they went into their battle positions. Oliver, though limited on magic since the last fight (and using 'Magic Lamp' to light his way through the tunnel), used 'Mornstar' a couple times to reduce its health; when his magic ran so low that all he could use was 'Healing Touch' if needed, he summoned Mitey to attack the fiend.

Swaine summoned his Aye-Aye Sir to fight, while using his 'Deadshot' technique. The Nightmare's health was only half-low.

Cackling, the Nightmare cast its own attack move- "Tears of Agony". Black rain then fell from the sky to induce physical damage to its foes- thankfully, the thief and the wizard managed to defend themselves in time. The moment they were ready to fight back, however, it launched another attack- "Piercing Shriek", an ear-shattering scream that caused them to go deaf! Thankfully, doing two moves in one go managed to weaken it, giving them a chance to get some heavy blows in.

"There's some blue glims! Grab 'em!" Mr. Drippy shouted, pointing at some glims that appeared on the ground.

"WHAT?! DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" Swaine shouted, his hearing damaged from the Nightmare's last move.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Oliver called, still deaf as well.

"What're you talking about flaying?! Agh, just attack that thing!" Mr. Drippy shouted.

"This is no time to sing! This is serious!" Swaine snapped at the fairy, shooting at the Nightmare with 'Tri-Shot'.

Oliver managed to get the blue glims, earning enough magic to cast 'Thunderstorm'. The spell did damage to the Nightmare, but it was still strong enough to fight. It then went into another attack- 'Winds of Terror'- spinning all around them at a great speed, making a tornado form around them. As they began to lift off the ground, the young wizard clung onto Swaine, both of them bracing for impact.

*WHAM!*

Once the Nightmare stopped its spin, the duo found themselves high off the ground, hitting the stone-floor so hard, Swaine thought every bone in his body shattered- he felt paralyzed, and he could tell Oliver felt the same way, as his body ached too much to move.

The Nightmare then loomed forth, preparing for another strike-

*ZAP!*

A bolt of electricity struck it just then, the blow strong enough to finally cause it to weaken and disappear. A blue mist swirled around Swaine and Oliver, healing them of their wounds, and they looked to see Esther entering the cave. "Esther! Thank God…" Oliver sighed with relief.

"Marcassin and I heard Abyssa scream- he sent me to make sure everything was alright," Esther stated.

"It's lucky he did- that Nightmare nearly had us!" Swaine panted, exhausted from the battle. He and Oliver summoned their equally-tired familiars back. He then cleared his throat, coolly spinning his Cad's Cannon. "…'Course, we weakened it quite a bit. One punch would've sent it packing,"

The familiar-tamer scoffed. "You were sprawled on the ground! Don't be ridiculous," she then looked over at Abyssa, who was slowly getting up. "So… that was Abyssa's Nightmare?"

Swaine nodded, solemnly. "Yeah…"

"Abyssa! Are you alright? How do you feel?" Oliver asked the drifter, rushing over.

"…like I got run over by a herd of ulk and they were on fire…" Abyssa groaned, leaning against the wall. She then glared at the group. "I'm telling you, it's suicide to keep me around! Get the Azen somewhere safe… before I do something else that could kill you…"

"We need to find some trust- fast!" Mr. Drippy whispered to Oliver. "The pooer dab will unleash another Nightmare real quick!"

"But where can we find-" Oliver began to say, until he noticed Swaine pass by.

Abyssa waved them back. "I told you, you can't trust-"

Swaine stepped forth, firmly putting his foot down- the movement made the drifter pause. "Stop putting yourself down." He said, firmly. "Trust isn't easy to come by, especially in yourself- but that doesn't mean you can give up trying. A while back, I didn't trust anyone, and no one trusted me- all because the world was a mess, and I stooped to thieving." He then nodded at Oliver. "…Until someone decided to give me a chance. I thought travelling with two kids to fight Shadar would be crazy… but I learned it was a role I was meant to find, and we looked out for each other- protected each other, healed each other, confided in one another… and soon I found someone I could put my trust in. …I agree with your decision to leave the Azen with them, Abyssa- because there's no one else any better." He then stood up tall, crossing his arms. "But, that doesn't mean you should turn your back on us- it doesn't matter what kind of trouble comes our way. As long as you have our backs, we'll have yours."

She looked at him, wincing. "But… after all I've done to you…"

"The past doesn't matter." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "We all still worked together after that- and don't forget our 'detour' through Old Smoky. We helped each other out back there, remember?"

"I… I guess… but-"

"'But' nothing. I managed to trust you back in there- hell, I even trusted you when we had to share a tent! ...And I don't always trust people who threaten the lives of my friends, keep that in mind."

She rubbed her arm. "Still…"

Swaine opened his mouth to try once more to convince her to drop her mellow attitude, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked beside him, seeing Oliver standing there- his locket aglow. "Swaine, I don't mean to interrupt, but… I think you have what we're looking for," the young wizard said with a grin.

"Proper shockin', en't it?" Mr. Drippy commented. Esther sternly shushed him.

Swaine gave a nod. "Alright. Have at it," he said, facing Oliver, allowing him to cast 'Take Heart', catching the bit of trust in his locket. It left a warm feeling in his chest, and it took all his restraint not to allow a chuckle to escape.

Oliver then turned to Abyssa. "I have the trust you need, Abyssa. Are you ready?" he asked.

Abyssa trembled a bit- possibly nervous. "I-I don't really know about having someone cast a spell on my heart…" she muttered. Esther suddenly ran forth, hugging her around the shoulders. "H-Hey! What the bloody hell?!"

"Oliver! Now!" Esther exclaimed. Oliver then opened the locket towards Abyssa, casting 'Give Heart', the small glow of Trust floating towards the drifter's chest, being absorbed.

Abyssa gasped, as if someone knocked the wind out of her. The violet-glow in her eyes disappeared, and she began to breathe heavily as Esther let her go.

Everyone paused, watching her. Esther had her fingers crossed in hope, Mr. Drippy was muttering a quick prayer, and Oliver took a step back beside Swaine, all of them wondering what sort of change would become of the drifter now that her heart was mended.

"Huh… so that's what a mended heart feels like…" Was all Abyssa said… before passing out.

"Not again…" Mr. Drippy sighed, shaking his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: YES! Abyssa's heart is finally restored! …And yeah, I decided to write in a twist where Swaine (surprisingly) had enough Trust in his heart to lend. (she owes him XD) **

**I hope the battle-scenes were satisfying enough as well. Also 'Selah' is an undefined term that comes from the Bible. I figured something holy would be more than enough to stop dark-spells. And it seems Kyani is the only Senkradist left- unless she has a back-up plan. 0_0**

**And, Note: A bit of the whole 'Swaine knowing his place' bit is a reference to EAD13's story, "Filling In The Blanks". It's a great story, and gives a lot of insight (and entertainment) to those who read it.**

**The journey can only get more interesting from here…**

**Reviewer Thanks (and glad you're still reading!)**

**Sage McGavin: **Yup- he's been hanging around with Swaine too much XD

**The Demon of Sloth: **I am building it up to something. And never imagined the picture that way- interesting.

**Please review, send some constructive criticism- but no flames or you shall suffer worse than a Nightmare attack!**


	56. Memories

**~Chapter 56~**

**Memories**

_19 years ago in Kaninesas, a woman was screaming and crying inside her home. "No! You cannot take my child!" she was crying, being held back by two men as a young Leon held a bundle in one arm, while the other arm was outstretched to keep the woman at bay. "This is not punishment- it is cruelty!"_

"_It is the price you pay for allowing a stranger within our gates!" Leon scolded. "Worse yet, lying with him! He could have been a spy and told everyone of our location!"_

"_No… he is pure of heart! I can sense it in his aura- I believed that, by bringing him to the city, it would be proof that there is still good in the world-"_

"_With Shadar around?! Ha! I don't believe it. He probably cast a spell on you… Where is he now, hmm?"_

"_I… I won't tell you! I know what you do to outsiders, Leon! There is no faith in your heart- only bloodlust!" The woman pulled free, lunging and stealing back her child, running to the door. "I will not allow my child to be raised in this damned city!" She then ran out._

"_After her!" Leon shouted._

_Hours later, the woman and her beau were bound, necks pinned to chopping blocks. "…By witness decree, you are charged with allowing a stranger into our mists, and baring false witness that the world has 'changed', despite the evil presence of the Dark Djinn," the Chief Justice declared._

"_The only 'evil' I see is this ill-gotten town!" the foreign man- he appeared to be from Ding Dong Dell- shouted not only at the Chief Justice, but to the crowd that gathered to watch the execution. "You state you refuse to open your gates to others because of the evil in the world, but you're only harvesting evil within your walls! It is no wonder future generations choose to live in the world, instead of remaining in this ill-gotten town!"_

"_SILENCE! Your words of corruption shall not misguide these good people!"_

"_Good people…? GOOD PEOPLE?!" The woman shouted next. "I have lived among nothing but loathing, distrusting, selfish BASTARDS all these years! The only good people here are those who are wise to leave!"_

"_QUIET!"_

_But the woman continued, her voice louder than the crowd's roars. "A CURSE UPON THIS CITY! MAY IT PERISH IN FLAMES!"_

_*Chop!*_

_Leon watched as the axe came down, silencing the so-called 'criminals'. He looked at his comrades, who had helped him discover the whereabouts of the 'forbidden couple' and their baby. "Well. So much for finding purity in this day and age," he commented._

"_What will become of the child?" One of his comrades asked. "It has 'impurity' in its bloodlines, yet it was born of the city."_

"_That… is for the Keeper to decide,"_

_The fate of the child was decided within the week… but Leon did not like the outcome. "What?! You claim that I am to be the caretaker of this… this… bastard-child?!" He questioned, as he and his wife, Kyani, stood in the monastery before the Keeper._

"_You are the one who sentenced her mother to death. You are also the only couple in this city without child," the Keeper replied. "The rest of the families here either have enough to care for, or are too old to conceive anymore."_

"_But… it is a product of impurity! Surely we cannot allow such a child in our city!" Kyani stammered._

_The Keeper gave them a hard glare. "It is quite clear that you do not wish to have a child… having prevented the births of so many. This should make up for your deed- take care of the child, lest you can make up for the loss of her parents and every unborn child you murdered!" he then held up the Azen, glowing a fiery-red color. "Tell me, do you wish to pay for your sins in such a way?"_

_Kyani sneered, clenching her fists, ready to challenge the Keeper; Leon rested a hand on her shoulder, giving a glare to their leader. "Fine. We shall take care of… her." He muttered._

"_I will be checking in on your efforts. Do not neglect your parental responsibilities."_

_Five years went by since Kyani and Leon became foster-parents. The Keeper kept checking in on them as promised… and was not proud of what he found one day. "You allowed your child to climb onto a roof and fall! She would have died if Joseph had not caught her," he scolded the couple one day. "The poor girl is too scared to even climb onto a slide… What do you have to say for yourselves?!"_

"_Do not blame us! I had told her to stay in the backyard while I did chores, and Leon was running an errand!" Kyani retorted. "It is not my fault she disobeyed orders-"_

"_You must TEACH her to obey, with love and discipline- more importantly keep an eye on her. That child is part of the future of our civilization,"_

"_Yes… I can't disagree with that," Leon said, though his tone was coy._

_3 years later, Kyani and Leon were speaking to each other, while the child slept. "It has been eight years! Can't we just tell the Keeper we cannot care for her any longer?!" Kyani griped. "We are spending twice as much for food and clothing for this brat! We will be living on the streets before long!"_

"_Patience, my wife. It is quite clear the Keeper favors this girl- and no wonder! She looks just like the daughter he had to exile." Leon scoffed. "Sentimental fool…"_

"_Are you saying… he might choose HER to carry the Azen?!"_

"…_Hmph. Only if he is that absurd."_

_Leon's hunch turned out correct one year later, when the child was chosen. However, he believed it was a foolish mistake the morning he awoke to find her gone. "Dalia…? DALIA?! Dammit, that brat is gone!" he cursed._

"_Spread out- find her! We need that gem!" Kyani ordered, and they searched the city for days…_

_By the time she turned up, Shadar had attacked… and there was no Azen to help them. "Wretched child… look at what you've done!" Kyani shouted, as they watched the city burn from the distance. "You were supposed to keep that necklace… now, because of you, the city has been destroyed!"_

"_I'm… I'm sorry, Mommy!" Dalia sobbed. "I… I was just trying… to make you proud!"_

"_A fat lot of good that did… you're nothing but trouble," Leon sneered._

_Days later, they abandoned her. Though as the months passed, they continued to see her wander from town to town. Seeing her only reminded them of their failure. "Because of that brat, we lost our chance for power… Why is she still alive?!" Kyani hissed one day, when they passed through Hamelin and saw that, somehow, she managed to get into the city. _

"_Do not worry, Kyani… I have made arrangements to make sure she is never seen again," Leon assured. "I happen to have connections to a special group… The Order of the Shadow Wolves."_

_Many days later, they were bound and kneeling before Gordon. "That child you gave us was stolen by a pair of thieves last night- my men and I will be hunting them at dawn. …You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you, Leon?" he challenged._

"_We know nothing about this!" Leon snapped. "You're greatly mistaken!"_

"_Then tell me… out of all the victims in our caverns, why was she the only one they took? Is this some sort of scheme of yours- to supposedly 'sell' a child to traffickers and trick them out of their money?!"_

"_You idiot! We wanted to be rid of that brat!" Kyani snarled. "And whoever took her can do as they please, as long as we never have to see her again!"_

"_Oh, you won't… I can promise you that," Gordon said, then swung his axe-_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Marcassin gasped, after recalling the vision he witnessed after casting the 'Dust' spell. It seemed to last for hours, though went by in seconds as Leon perished. He didn't tell the others about what he had seen yet; he was too tired from casting the spell, and they needed to find Abyssa first. Not only that, but the rage he felt kept him from finding a way of telling them without lashing out in curses- to know that the scoundrels were so heartless, they would kill a loving couple and rob them of their child!

_I hope that Leon bastard is rotting painfully in hell, _the young sage thought in bitter resentment. He breathed in deep, trying to calm himself. _Don't let anger cloud your mind… Just focus on helping Abyssa. _

As if on cue, the others exited the mine, Swaine carrying the drifter- once again, she was unconscious. "Gascon! What happened?" he gasped- momentarily forgetting to go by his brother's new alias, once again.

"We mended her heart… and she just passed out," Oliver replied.

Marcassin couldn't believe his ears. "You did it? You finally mended her broken heart?"

"Yeah- took a heck of a fight to do it, but it's done," Swaine answered, grunting as he shifted his arms to support Abyssa's weight. "…Anyone mind carrying her, or can we use a 'Levitate' spell? This girl is getting heavy!"

"Oh, stop complaining. You just need to work out more, that's all," Esther remarked. "Marcassin had no trouble the last time she passed out,"

"(…only because he couldn't resist…)" Swaine muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, 'Swine'," Marcassin huffed.

Swaine gawked at him, glaring. "What the…?! Alright, how much did you hang out with the drifter while I was gone?!"

"Let's… just get back to the castle," Oliver sighed, exhausted. "We could all use a rest… and I'll have to get home before morning,"

"That reminds me! How did your registration go?" Esther asked, eagerly.

"Good- I won't have to go back to school for another two weeks, so I can still help,"

"Wonderful- can we focus on the present?" Swaine grunted, shifting his arms again. "We're all tired, Abyssa's passed out, and if I try to carry her from here to Hamelin I might collapse next!"

"*sigh* Hang on. I think I have enough magic for 'Travel'," Oliver waved Astra, and soon the group appeared in the front of the city. They then stepped in a 'quick-transfer' circle that teleported them to Hamelin's main street, so they would only have to walk a way's to the Porcine Palace.

By the time they entered the halls, the lack of energy began to take its toll on them. Swaine lied Abyssa in a bed, then walked over to a chair, too tired to walk to his own room. "So… what should we do now?" Esther asked, looking at Abyssa. "Now that her heart's mended, we should give the Azen back, right?"

Oliver held the gem, seeing it aglow. He looked at Abyssa. "…Not just yet. We should see how she's feeling in the morning. In fact… I want to take her back to Motorville,"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, she'll be safer there. After all she's been through, she'll need a lot of rest- and a safe place to reconnect with the Azen." He looked at his friends. "I can have her stay with me for a couple days, just until I'm sure she's better."

"That's quite an idea, Ollie-Boy… kind of crazy, but those types of ideas always seem to work!" Mr. Drippy replied. "…An' this time, I'm coming wit' ya! Someone will have to help keep an eye on her,"

Oliver turned to his friends. "Do you guys want to come, too?"

"Eh, I already had my turn- plus, there are still some things I have to settle here," Swaine replied, stretching and resting his head on his fist. "Still got a long list of people to make amends with,"

"I forgot about that. I'll stick around too- we can keep an eye out for any more trouble while you're gone," Esther added.

"I will contact Cassiopeia and inform her of our events. Hopefully she'll be able to gather the new council together in time," Marcassin added.

"I'll come back as soon as I can," Oliver promised, walking over by Abyssa and holding her up, keeping his arm around her shoulders as he waved his wand, casting Gateway.

"Wait for me!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, hopping beside him just in time.

In a flash of light, they vanished. Esther yawned, looking at Marcassin. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm heading to bed," she said.

"I second that. Brother, are you-" Marcassin began to say, though paused, chuckling softly. "Never mind."

Esther looked, stifling a giggle as she noticed that the elder prince fell asleep in the chair, snoring softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Dalia sat on a barrel of a ship, trying not to cry. She had managed to get out of Hamelin safely, after William Abel helped her get on a ship, equipping her with a gun-blade- a rare weapon, having only made one in his entire life- and giving her a few wrist-bands to wear in order to hide the mark on her wrist._

_She spent hours just staring out at the horizon, lost in thought, the trauma still leeching onto her mind of what had happened within the past year… and what happened just days ago was the breaking point for her. _

_(Had she took her eyes off the horizon for a moment, she would have noticed a certain thief on board the ship- who was busying himself with work to keep his own woes out of mind, thereby did not notice the girl he stole from)_

_A sailor then advised her to go down to the sleeping quarters and get some rest, sending some food down with her. But she couldn't eat. She had no appetite._

_Once she was sure she was alone, she let the tears flood out her eyes. 'Mommy… Daddy… why didn't you love me?' she thought, remembering that awful day when the city burned down, and her parents abandoned her. She tried to think of happy times… only to realize there were none- her parents had neglected her and showed nothing but bitter resentment towards her. 'They were never my parents… I… I hate them! I hope they're dead!'_

"_Meoh! Excuse me! I didn't know I would be sharing a room!"_

_Dalia gasped, looking up and seeing a young grimalkin wearing archaeologist clothes and spectacles. "W-Who are you?" she asked._

"_Ah, where are my manners? My name is Purrofessor Tabitha. Who might you be? …And, oh my… why are you crying?"_

_She rubbed her eyes. "I… I don't want to talk about it. I've had nothing but rotten luck… and now I'm all alone," she sniffled. "I don't know where to go. I don't know anything about the world! I tried to find a new home, but… everywhere I went… nothing good happened."_

"_Oh, dear…" Tabitha sat down next to her, patting her back. She handed her a handkerchief to dab her eyes and blow her nose. "Now now… Purrhaps I can help you. I've been travelling to various countries on my expeditions- and I like to teach others about all I've learned. If you would like, I could take you in as a student and teach you as well."_

"_R… Really? I-I don't want to be any trouble…"_

"_Meoh! It's no trouble at all! I adore teaching to anyone who likes to listen. Now, is there a region you'd like to know about first? Ding Dong Dell? Al-Mamoon? Castaway Cove?"_

"_I… I'm heading to Ding Dong Dell. I was there once, but didn't stay long… what's it like?"_

"_It's a splendid kingdom- I grew up there. Court of the Cat King, we all call it. Quite a humble city, doesn't cost much to stay at the Cat's Cradle, and it's located close to the Golden Grove, Forest of Plenty. Fairies used to live in that forest, I heard…"_

"_Fairies? Wow… I've never seen one before…"_

"_Hee hee, well, if we're lucky, we may see one on our travels!"_

_She smiled. "I'd love to meet one!"_

"_Now then, if I'm not forgetting, you haven't told me your name yet. To what am I supposed to address my newest pupil?"_

_Dalia thought for a moment, then remembered what William Abel had told her about changing her name. She chose a name that meant 'endless'- as her troubles seemed to be. "Abyssa. Call me Abyssa."_

"_Well, 'Abyssa', I am purroud to have you as a companion on my journey!" Tabitha then yawned. "Meoh, though we should get some rest, if we want to have energy for our travels,"_

_They got in their own hammocks. Tabitha dosed off, while the young Abyssa looked out the window, having a feeling that her troubles would be over- if for a short while. 'I'll be careful this time. I'll keep m wits about me- and I'll grow stronger. I'll show everyone I can make it,' she thought._

_She looked over at the open doorway… seeing a familiar face walk by, holding a heart-shaped gem that was aglow. She rubbed her eyes and looked again- but it seemed to only be an illusion. She sighed, lying down to sleep, hoping that by tomorrow memories of the past will begin to dwindle for good._

_(In the next room, the thief stuffed the gem in his pocket, drifting to sleep himself)._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abyssa awoke, finding herself in a bed… and back in Oliver's room! "What the flipping heck?" she whispered, rubbing her head as she sat up. She paused, having a weird feeling in her chest… a sense of warmth.

"Oh, good! You're up!" came Oliver's voice as he stepped into the room, once again dressed in the 'odd' attire people in his world wore- consisting of a green shirt and jeans. "I was starting to get worried. It's almost 3 in the afternoon!"

"Oliver…? Why are we back in your world? "

"I'll explain later… Right now, I gotta get back down to the shop. Miss Leila's waiting on me to get back." He nodded at a plate on the nightstand by the bed- consisting of a sandwich, glass of milk, and three fresh-baked cookies. "I brought something up for you to eat, too. You seemed pretty tired, so I figured it would help give you some energy."

"T…Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you want to hang out here for a couple more hours until I'm done working, we can walk around- and don't worry, I told Mr. Drippy you needed your rest and he shouldn't disturb you."

"Heh, double thanks." Abyssa picked up a cookie, taking a bite.

Oliver continued to smile. "Anytime. I'll be back up later,"

Abyssa watched him go, then leaned back in the bed. She wasn't used to such hospitality- Marcassin treating her to a meal was more than enough! But… a new feeling inside her told her to accept it, as if she deserved it after going through so much.

"I guess this is a new start…" she whispered to herself, taking another bite of her cookie. "…Damn, these are good."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"EASY! FLY SLOWER!"

"Would you hush?! It's not easy to steer with you yelling all the time!"

It was a sucker-bet to guess that Swaine and Esther were the ones shouting up in the air… once again on the flying carpet. Esther, having more experience, volunteered to steer… and Swaine took the role of backseat-driver.

"I wouldn't yell so much if you flew a little closer to the ground, and eased down on the speed!"

Esther gave him a look. "We have to fly this high because the wind-speed is higher below than it is up here, not to mention we should stay above the cloud-cover in case of snowfall, and unless you want to take your time and WALK to Ding Dong Dell, this is the decent speed to go!"

Swaine crossed his arms. "Remind me again why YOU get to fly?"

"Because I'M the one with more experience!"

"More experience?! C'mon, it can't be that different than flying a dragon!"

"Says the man who was screaming his head off the first time we got it!"

"Because Oliver kept swerving and I didn't want to die! Just let me take over,"

"I thought you didn't want to die?"

Swaine gave her a look. "Don't be snarky. If I can fly a dragon with ease, a carpet shouldn't be any more difficult!"

Esther scoffed. "Alright, I'll let you give it a try- but if you can't keep it straight for more than 20 seconds or make us swerve into a crash position…"

Swaine moved up beside her, nudging her back. "Relax- honestly, I don't think you have any faith in my skills,"

Esther gave him a look. "You have no room to talk- you were carrying on about how I was flying!"

"Yes, well, I'm an adult. You're a teenager. When you have kids someday, you'll understand." Swaine gripped onto the front of the carpet, keeping it steady as he steered it towards Ding Dong Dell- secretly taking Esther's advice about keeping above the clouds, and kept at his own speed. More than two minutes went by, as they were reaching the coastline. "Ha! See? Fifteen minutes, and no problems!"

Esther rolled her eyes. "Once the wind picks up, we'll see how you do," she replied.

"Just admit I'm better at it than you are,"

"You're flying like an ailing Tu-Whit! At least I managed to fly steady at a faster pace! You're too much of a coward!"

Swaine gave her a challenging look. "Oh, so you don't want me to be cautious, do you? Fine! You wanna fly fast, we'll fly fast!"

It was one of the few moments Esther wished she kept her mouth shut. "Swaine, wait! I didn't mean it like thaaAAAAT!"

The thief had the carpet shoot off at its greatest speed, the wind rushing in their faces so much that tears formed and flew from their eyes. The winds began to pick up, causing them to swerve- Swaine steered, making them do a few rolls and loops in the air, until Esther got beside him to help keep the carpet flying straight.

"The winds are getting too strong! We have to land!" Esther told him.

"You don't have to tell me twi-" Swaine began to agree, then gasped. "WATCH OUT!"

Esther looked ahead, seeing a massive Major Byrde flying towards them, its talons out! With a screech, it lunged-

Swaine swerved downward to avoid it, but one of its talons managed to swipe the carpet, knocking them into a tailspin towards the ground. As they plummeted, his life flashed before his eyes…

_He was eight years old, riding down an old mine-track in a rusted, rickety cart, soaring down the hill at a great speed. "Whoooaaaaa!" he shouted, gripping onto the front of the cart. He noticed that the track was heading towards a cave, blocked off by stones- right above the chasm! Gasping he tried pulling the break, but it snapped in his hand! "Oh no! …HELP!" he covered his eyes, bracing for impact…_

_Suddenly he flew out of the cart, hovering above the track. Flaying his arms, he floated back, watching as the cart crashed into the rocks, smashing to pieces! He breathed deeply a few times, wiping sweat from his forehead._

"_Care to tell me about your latest stunt, Gascon?"_

_Despite he was levitating in the air, he went rigid as if a creature hit him with a Petrifying-Poke technique. Slowly he turned, facing who spoke to him. "…Sorry, Mum."_

_Desirae, the Empress of Hamelin, stood there with her arms crossed, a scepter in her hand, and a stern look on her face. "I did not ask for an apology- I want to know what you were doing."_

_The young prince rubbed his arm. The 'Levitation' spell his mother used to get him out of the cart wore off, and his feet touched the ground; he shifted uncomfortably. "I… I was just exploring the mines, looking for a few things to use for a project I'm working on. I saw that cart lying around, and figured I could use it's parts…" he slouched. "I thought I could ride it out and towards Hamelin, but went down the wrong track…"_

"_Gascon, you must learn to think twice before gallivanting off to do something dangerous… especially if you have never done it before!"_

"_But I really thought I could do it, Mom! It was going good, for a moment…"_

"'_Thinking' is not enough. Without proper experience, you could end up in trouble," she sighed heavily. "Believe me… Before I met your father, there was so little I could do. I found out that one must learn a thing or two, instead of rushing into something." She pointed over at the cart. "For instance, perhaps you should have checked the stability of the brakes, before taking a ride in that cart. These mines are quite old, many of the equipment left behind having rusted beyond repair,"_

_Gascon slouched further, his head hanging low. "Alright, I get it! I screwed up!" he clenched his fists, wincing. "You don't have to drag it out…"_

_Desirae turned to her son, lying a hand on his shoulder. "Just learn from this mistake- it's what brings us wisdom in the future," she gave a soft smile. "After all, many projects had a few hiccups before they were finally perfected."_

_Gascon looked up at her, worried. "Is father going to be mad?"_

_Desirae shrugged. "You know what your father is like- always claiming you need to learn things on your own. It's 'The Hamelin Way', after all… We'll just say you had trouble with a project. Just don't tell him I came to help- again,"_

_Gascon smiled- for as long as he could remember, his mother was always keeping a close eye on him. Sometimes, she was stealthy enough to avoid being seen by anyone. "Okay, I won't."_

_They began walking back up to Hamelin. Halfway up the hill, Desirae began to have a coughing fit, stopping to lean against a rock until it passed. _

_The prince paused, looking at his mother in concern. "Mum, are you alright?"he asked. This wasn't the first time he had seen his mother like this. "…Are you sick?"_

"_Yes… It must be a case of the flu." She replied, giving an assuring smile- even though she knew her son could see past it. "Now… tell me about this new project of yours?"_

_Gascon nodded, giving a grin. "Marcassin helped me think of it- it's going to be a tank in the shape of a pig!" His mother laughed, which helped calm his concern for her health, for the time being._

_It was the last time he ever heard her laugh._

Everything seemed to go dark… until Swaine noticed he had shut his eyes. Slowly he opened them, finding that, miraculously, they had not crashed, but somehow managed to pull themselves out of a plummet. The carpet, however, was snagged against a large rib-bone sticking out of the ground (remains of past guardians that had fallen during the Wizard Wars, if he remembered his history correctly). The War Byrde also seemed to be gone, perhaps having been flying south to find warmer regions.

"Well… that could've been worse, right Esther?" Swaine commented, but received no answer. "Esther? …Esther!" He paled, noticing that Esther wasn't on the carpet with him anymore. "Dammit, where-" he looked around…

His gaze shifted downward... and his heart nearly stopped. Lying there, sprawled on the ground below, was Esther.

"Esther!" Yanking the carpet free, he swerved downward, leaping off once it was merely five feet above the ground, rushing to her aid. "Speak to me!"

She stirred, and he helped her sit up. She opened her eyes, as they slowly focused. "Swaine…?" she rasped.

"Are you okay? Is anything broken?"

Esther shifted, groaning. "Everything hurts… but I don't think so,"

He picked her up, lying her on the carpet, hanging on to the corner of it. "Ding Dong Dell is right over there," he pointed ahead, where the Cat Kingdom was less than half a mile away. "We can get some help."

"I'll be alright… but, there is one thing…"

"What is it?"

"Next time… I steer."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While Esther and Swaine were surviving their first (and hopefully only) aerial accident, Abyssa had decided to step outside… where, to her dismay, the town of Motorville had received a light sleet of snow overnight- reminding her that she was wearing sandals, having forgot to take her boots out of her pack… which, if her hunch served right, was back in the Another World.

She curled and uncurled her toes, trying to keep the blood flowing in them, praying that she wouldn't end up with frostbitten feet. "Maybe I could see if I can borrow a pair of socks or something…" she muttered to herself.

"Oh! Hello… are you a friend of Oliver's?"

She paused, turning around and seeing Angus standing there. "Uh… sort of. I come from another world, if that's what you're implying. You can see me now?"

"Sort of… your image faded just now," Angus walked through the gate, heading inside.

"What brings you by? Looking for Oliver?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm not. I was just heading home- I got a part-time job at Miss Leila's store. Myrtle came in to relieve me after school, so I'm off. I just forgot to buy some milk and tuna for my cat, Anastasia,"

Abyssa blushed- it was odd that a young boy was feeding the cat that happened to be her soul-mate, but she shrugged it off. "Alright, well… I won't keep you then,"

Angus looked at her. "Hold on... have we met before? You seem familiar,"

"I was with Oliver the first time he had dinner at your house- I was actually the one who helped bring the cat to you!" she gave a grin. "You could say she had reason to trust me,"

"Probably wasn't easy- actually, she just started to trust me. Today, she actually allowed me to pet her head!" he cleared his throat. "But, I won't bore you with details about it." He then noticed she was wearing sandals, before her form once again faded. "Aren't your feet cold?"

Abyssa rolled her eyes. "Nah, actually I was feeling a little warm- might change into a swimsuit. Yes, of course they're cold! …I just don't have any boots to wear, at the moment,"

"I could get you some, if you want! My mom has an entire closet full of old clothes- she never throws anything out. I could see if she has any boots you could wear,"

"Uh, don't trouble yourself- I've got a pair back home…"

"It's alright, really! I'll be right back!" he then took off.

Abyssa blinked, then turned to go back inside, only to see a familiar lantern-faced fairy coming out, clad in his own winter wardrobe. "Ah, Abby-girl, there ye are! How're ye feelin', what wit' youer heart all mended an' th' like?" Mr. Drippy asked.

She shifted. "Well… I don't have the urge to run away anymore, so I feel fine." She then noticed some absent company. "So… did the others come along with? I haven't seen them,"

"They're back in ouer world. Marcassin wanted to talk to Queen Pea, Esther an' Swaine are probably lookin' out for trouble (an' probably getting into more o' it, Lord help them), so it's just you, me, an' Ollie-Boy here. Figured ye needed a proper getaway, he did. Ye were totally wiped out- thought ye'd sleep for th' rest o' winter, I did! Bringin' ye here may help ye relax, build up youer strength, help ye clear youer mind- th' works,"

"I see… but, shouldn't we head back to our world? What with Kyani and Leon loose…"

"Agh, don't worry about them now! Marcassin used 'Dust' on one o' those rotters, an' th' other took off!"

Abyssa paused, taking time to take this all in… then couldn't help but grin, turning to the fairy. "Oh, thanks a lot, Dripwad- you could've dragged me out sooner so I could have seen it!"

"DRIPPY, lass! D-R-I-P-P-Y! See?! I spelled it out for ya! Remember th' name!"

Abyssa chuckled. "Hey, I'm just messing with you- sheesh, I thought you fairies were supposed to have a sense of humor,"

"A 'sense'?! I happen to be loaded wit' humor! LOADED! Big star when it comes to comedy, I am! Ye should see me on stage!"

Abyssa shrugged. "Maybe I will, after this quest is over with,"

"Aye- then you'll know what real humor is!"

Angus ran up just then. "I'm back- oh, hi… um… what was your name again?" he asked, noticing Mr. Drippy. "Mr… Droplet?"

Abyssa giggled, as Mr. Drippy gawked. "WHAAAAT?! WHAT TH' FLIPPIN' HECK?! Can't anyone remember anything anymore?! My name's DRIPPY, boy!"

"Sorry- Nice to see you again, Drippy Boy."

Mr. Drippy face-palmed. "Agh, Lord give me strength…! I'm going in to check up on Ollie-boy… before HE forgets my name next!" with that, he hopped inside.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave," Abyssa commented.

"Here's the boots," Angus said, handing her a pair of black snow boots.

Abyssa looked them over. "These are a men's size! …Are you trying to tell me my feet are big?"

"N-No! I mean… well, the box that contained my mom old ones was stacked on the bottom of a pile, and these were the only ones that hadn't been packed up. These were in my closet- Mom figured I could grow into them and let me keep them, after Maverick…" he stopped himself, clearing his throat. "…You can have them. I told my mom one of Oliver's friends didn't have a pair of their own, so it's no problem."

Abyssa fitted the boots on- they were a tad big, but at least they shielded her little piggies from the snow. "Thank you." Angus nodded in return, blushing a bit- unless his cheeks were just turning red from the cold. She then gave a soft chuckle, arching an eyebrow. "So… wasn't there something you needed to grab while you were here?"

"Huh…? Oh! Yeah, thanks for reminding me! Um… I'd better go around front- don't want anyone to think I'm a prowler, heh heh…" he backed away as he began walking off… bumping into the side of the fence. "Whoops… um, there's a fence here, ha ha… *ahem*" he quickly turned and took off.

The drifter shook her head, smiling. She then looked down at the boots. _I guess I could get used to this hospitality-thing, _she figured, then walked inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I'm pretty much just drabbling now. Just dragging out the story, throwing in some random moments… you know, slowing things down since I've been rushing this story too much. **

…**If anyone is still following this story, I thank you. **

**So! It seems Swaine is getting back to matters- and no doubt Esther is going to be on his list of people to make amends with XD And quite a few interesting flashbacks we saw, weren't there? And glad to see Abyssa's starting to lighten up- though, similar to Swaine, her personality isn't going to be TOO different after her heart's been mended (yes, yes, I know I compare them to each other too much- one of them is planning on using me for target practice later on, so you don't have to!) **

**The next chapter or so may just be like this- just the characters doing their own things, maybe a subplot or two getting finished, and perhaps a twist later on. It all depends on where the story takes itself.**

**Reviewer Thanks For Your Loyalty:**

**Wow: **Good luck, and better hope they didn't hear you lolz! Glad you're enjoying this!

**AuthorOfTheFuture: **Lol! Your review really made my day when I read it.

**Sage McGavin: **(woot woot, is right!) And thank you ^^

**Please review, lend some constructive criticism (let's face it, I need it), but no flames or thou shall be impaled by mine flaming spear… as soon as I can findeth a lighter. :P**


	57. A Fresh Start

**~Chapter 57~**

**A Fresh Start**

Swaine paced around the front of the doctor's office, having rushed Esther in there as soon as they entered the kingdom, when the young girl claimed she was too sore to move. _Why is it that every time I go to prove myself, I end up fouling up? _He asked himself, while looking at the flying carpet-now currently draped over a chair, as if it were waiting for Esther's recovery as well. Granted, he blamed the War-Byrde for attacking them, especially since aves were normally the first ones to migrate during the winter season.

He looked at the clock on the wall (looking like a cat, whose eyes darted back and forth as the pendulum swung), seeing that half an hour had passed. He had thought about going around the town and settling a few matters, but he felt he owed it to the familiar-tamer to wait for her, as it was his complaining that lead to the accident (though he wouldn't admit it).

At least she didn't seem to hold a large grudge against him- her tone having a bit of humor to it, though maybe that was just because she was thankful she was still alive, and a bit delusional from the crash. Once she was fully well, he would be hearing a couple remarks, maybe a back-lash or two, from the desert girl. Either that, or she'd just give him the cold-shoulder until he finally cracked and apologized.

The door opened, as Esther stepped out, rubbing the back of her neck. The doctor, a female grimalkin with calico-fur, gave her a small wave. "Now be careful when you're out flying again." She said in a pleasant tone. Esther only nodded, giving a polite smile back.

Swaine walked over to the doctor. "How is she?" he asked, trying not to sound too concerned. "Any internal damage, head trauma…?"

The doctor patted him on the shoulder. "She's quite alright. She told me she blacked out during the fall- purrhaps during that moment her body was so relaxed, she didn't suffer any damage. Oh, her body was a bit paralyzed, but nothing a few healing tonics could mend."

He sighed with relief- they got lucky this time. "Thank you," he paid the doctor, then walked out with Esther- the carpet following them automatically. His companion was quiet, only zipping up her parka, and keeping her eyes ahead. Great- the silent treatment. "So… how are you feeling?"

"Better," Esther stated quietly, but wouldn't face him. As he expected.

He sighed- with all they had going on, he decided it would be best to get the snappy comments out of the way. "Look, I know you're pi- um, mad about what happened. If I wasn't messing around and noticed that War-Byrde-"

"Let's… just forget about it, okay?" Esther interrupted, her tone humble. She gave a small smile- totally fake, the thief noticed. "Wasn't there some business you wanted to settle?"

_She's ignoring the subject… not good. _Swaine thought, as he knew Esther well enough to brace himself for any type of scolding, if not an 'I told you so!'-based remark. To just brush off the matter and move on so suddenly wasn't exactly her forte- unless she bumped her head in the crash and was getting her thoughts back together.

But, if she didn't want to talk, he wouldn't press her for conversation. Maybe once they left town, she'd be in the mood for snappy comebacks. "Right… there's a merchant around here that I stole food from," he stated, thinking back—finding it amazing that he could remember all he had stolen from, just by looking around a location; Abyssa was the only one he never remembered, perhaps because she was so young and looked different, as well as the events that happened after he cheated her...

He looked at Esther, who remained silent- only giggling when the carpet floated above and around her, as if acting as a pet. If something were to happen to her because of him…

"This carpet has a lot of personality in it," she stated, breaking Swaine out of his paranoid thoughts. "It's almost like it's alive!"

As if to emphasize this, the carpet zipped around Swaine, hovering in front of him and cocking its front, as if looking at him quizzically. "Heh, yeah… maybe it'll be smart enough to fly itself," he joked.

Esther giggled, rubbing the top of the carpet, before it swooped lower and hovered next to her, the way a puppy walked alongside its master. It was clear the carpet favored the desert-girl, and Swaine didn't know whether to chuckle at the notion, or feel a bit offended. He looked ahead as they walked around the village, looking for the merchant he had stolen from- wondering whether or not he stuck around, or moved on to another town. Either way, he could ask around for his whereabouts- having stolen from him quite a bit before, he managed to remember his face: having been a man in his 40's (probably 50 now), with graying brown hair, a full beard, and smoking a pipe almost every hour.

God forbid it would turn into another scavenger hunt, recalling his chain of errand-runs in attempt to make up for stealing that cauldron. Despite it was barely a month ago, it seemed like ages- as if he had been on his quest for redemption for years. Chances are, it would take him a decade to make amends…

Which meant he wouldn't be returning to the palace for good, until his quest was complete.

It didn't help that the fate of the world was at-hand, too, so his quest would be put on the back-burner until they managed to take out Kyani and make sure Senkrad remained trapped. _Nothing is ever easy, _he kept telling himself- which, considering every quest they came across lead to a more challenging one, he commented quite often.

Minutes passed until they came across the shop the merchant had his shop set up, though was taking it down to move elsewhere, making the duo thankful they caught him in time. "Oh, hello there. I'm sorry, but I'm moving my shop to Al-Mamoon for the winter," he stated.

"It's alright. We- well, I- came to settle something with you," Swaine began, then told him about how he was turning his life around and wanted to make up for stealing from the man.

The man rubbed his chin, pondering, then gave a nod. "Alright, if you are serious, you can make up for your theft by helping me move my shop," he looked over, noticing the flying carpet. "…Unless, you would like to pay full price in a trade…"

The carpet ducked behind Esther, as if knowing the meaning behind the man's words. "We can't give up the carpet- we need it to get around," Esther told Swaine in a whisper.

"We'll help you move," Swaine told him, giving the carpet a pat. "But the carpet isn't for exchange."

"I see- you must tell me where you acquired it, at least!" The merchant stated.

"There's a man who sells them in a region far beyond Old Smokey. Perhaps next time we see him, we can ask him if he'd be willing to trade goods with you in the future," Esther suggested.

"Beyond Old Smokey, you say?" the merchant let out a descending whistle. "By Jove, that is a far shop, that is. …Alright, if you give me your word that you'll put in a good word for me with this rare shopkeeper, you can consider your past deeds forgotten," the merchant told Swaine.

"It's a deal," Swaine said, shaking his hand, and they began helping the merchant close up shop.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back in Motorville, Abyssa was walking around the block with the Lord High Lord of the Fairies; Oliver had suggested he could give her a tour of the town until he was done with work, and Mr. Drippy was making sure the drifter got her money's worth (that is, if she had paid to see the sights). She had to admit, the fairy sure knew how to give excellent details, even about minor details.

For instance, while showing her around the Town Square, not only did he tell her about how he helped Oliver cast Gateway for the first time, but also gave some backstory about when the boy was young and played around the park. "…an' wouldn't ye know it, th' Cry-Baby Bunting fell outta th' tree! Thankfully, that rosebush broke his fall, but those thorns sure hurt! Even as a doll, I could feel th' pain in my rump!" Mr. Drippy was telling her.

"Wow… you know a lot about his childhood," Abyssa stated, then rubbed her chin, remembering a certain detail about Oliver's story. "But… why didn't you recognize Alicia any sooner?"

"Huh? How do you mean, lass?"

"Well, Oliver said you recognized the Great Sage Alicia from a picture he showed you- I mean, when you thought they were soul-mates, before learning the truth… Didn't you see her face in doll-form?" she asked.

Mr. Drippy let out a huff. "Hard to see anything when youer eyes have been turned into buttons, Abby-girl. Only way I could make out any details was by listening, or by telepathy when communicating to th' other fairies back in ouer world- did that a lot, y'know. Kept givin' orders left 'n' right so many times a day, that I didn't notice I had been given to a child as a plaything 'til I felt him squeezing me tight!"

Abyssa rubbed her chin, a bit intrigued. "So, you can communicate telepathically with other fairies, even in a different world? …Can you do it now?"

"What, ye don't believe me an' want a demonstration, like?"

"No… I mean- well, you said you were giving 'orders' to other fairies. Maybe, while we're here, you could do it and have them help keep an eye out for trouble- that way, if something's gone awry, we'd get word quicker."

Mr. Drippy beamed. "Tidy thinkin', lass! Surprised I hadn't thought of it myself!" he cleared his throat, rocking on his heels. "'Course, havin' to keep watch over th' lot o' ya clouded my mind a tad…"

Abyssa rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Well, you're not the only one. I'm surprised how I let my mind get so clouded with distrust- probably would have come up with a better way in finding out where the Azen was, if I wasn't so hell-bent on stabbing your thief-friend."

Mr. Drippy chuckled. "Ah, youe're probably not th' first one, Abby, an' ye might not be th' last! …Right-o, let's get mental an' send word to some o' my butties!"

Abyssa nodded. "You do that, I'll walk around and give you some concentration." She began to walk off. "See you in a bit, Dripwad."

"Aye, lass, stick close- jus' cuz Motorville en't too big doesn't mean it's not easy to get lost! …Oh, an' one more thing."

Abyssa paused, smirking. _Here it comes… _she thought. "Yes?"

"It's _Drippy_!"

She cracked up, walking away laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esther and Swaine rode on the merchant's cart, bundled up; once in a while, they would check and make sure the tarp covering the materials in the cart was tied down tight, so not to be blown away by the winds. The carpet itself was rolled up within, not wanting to take any chances of flight in the increasing breeze. "Seems like we're in for a good amount of frost tonight!" the merchant called over the wind. "Are you sure you don't want to head back?"

"We s-said we'd help you m-move, and w-we're sticking b-by it," Swaine replied, keeping his arms crossed and trying to keep warm. The things he was doing to earn his redemption…

"It s-shouldn't be bad once we g-get to the desert," Esther told the merchant, shivering the most- being so used to the warm climate more than anyone else, the cold must be affecting her the most, the thief figured. "A-Actually, once you go through G-Golden Grove, the w-winds aren't so bad; the trees are s-so thick there, that they b-block a l-lot of b-breezes!"

"Unless the leaves have f-fallen off by now from the c-cold," the merchant stated, then chuckled. "Ah, well- the cold will pass by soon, no need to complain about it and make things worse,"

Swaine paused. Through the wind, he made out a sound… a fierce growling noise coming from the eastside of the cart. _Are you kidding?! I thought all the creatures migrated at this time! _He thought in disbelief, looking over. "Um… I think things are already worse!" he cried out, taking out his gun and aiming.

*Bang!*

Esther gasped, looking over and seeing a Gruffian, momentarily dazed by a Rock-Shot… but still ready to pick a fight. "W-What is this creature doing out?!" The merchant cried out.

"It must be a rogue," Esther deduced, watching as Swaine shot at the charging Gruffian again. "Sometimes rogue animals will stay behind in the winter, and prey upon travelers once the cold ignites their instincts to hunt-"

"How about we deal with it first THEN make an analysis?!" Swaine remarked. "Stop the cart- we'll have to fight it!"

The merchant did as he was told, slowing the cart to a halt and allowing the two to hop off and fend off the beast. The rogue Gruffian snarled, using its heat-ray power against them, though the duo managed to dodge. Swaine summoned Gunther, having him use Rock Fall on the creature- the sooner it was defeated, the sooner they could get on their way.

Esther summoned Gogo to use his Water-Bomb technique- the water combined with the chilly air stunned the creature, as it developed a loopy expression, then began running towards her. Swaine aimed his gun to finish it off, right as it leaped-

…right into her arms, licking her face! "Hee hee! Down boy!" Esther giggled, seeing that the Gruffian was now tamable. She set it down, then strummed her harp, having the creature disappear into a ball of light… and receded into Swaine's chest. "Well, looks like we've solved two problems in one go!"

A small form appeared in front of them in a flash of light. _"Congratulations! You've completed the bounty! Report to Swift Solutions to claim your reward!" _it read.

"Heh, make that three," Swaine commented, tucking the form into his pocket. He then summoned back Gunther, and pulled out the Gruffian. "So, why'd it come to me?"

"Probably because there was space left in your creature-cage." Esther guessed. "Mine is full, since Abyssa gave me two of her familiars. …What are you going to name it?"

Swaine scoffed. "I think I'll leave that up to his next owner."

Esther nodded, beaming. "This is excellent! As soon as Oliver and Abyssa come back, we can head-"

Swaine covered her mouth. He gave a smile to the curious merchant, before whispering, "Better keep it to yourself, Esther. …That sick ghoul might be listening from anywhere,"

Esther nodded in understanding, before pushing his hand gently away. "Right… I guess I got a little excited. After all the rotten luck we've had… I'm just glad things are going our way,"

"Yeah… let's hope it stays that way for a while," Swaine walked back towards the cart. "Speaking of which, shall we continue on our way?"

"Quite right, hopefully we'll have less trouble the rest of the way," the merchant stated.

_God willing, _both Esther and Swaine unknowingly thought at the same time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…And this is called 'tell-a-vision', you said?" Abyssa inquired. She was in the living room with Mr. Drippy; once the fairy had finished sending a message to the other fairies to keep an eye out, he decided to tell her about the technology of Motorville. "What kind of visions does it foretell?"

"It doesn't TELL visions, lass! It's for entertainment!" Mr. Drippy explained. "You see, folks in this world have these little gadgets known as 'video-cameras', which help capture moving images on film; those images are then projected onto screens to put on a show- almost like watchin' a play, but on a black-an'-white screen instead of on a full-colored stage."

"Fascinating…" Abyssa stared at the screen, watching as two men ('Abbot and Costello', as they were called) ended up drafted into an army and getting on a general's nerves.

"Best part is, if ye don't like what youe're watchin', you can just change th' channel!" Mr. Drippy then turned a knob on the TV, making it switch to the black-and-white horror movie, Frankenstein. He turned it again, showing an old Mickey Mouse cartoon. "Tidy, en't it?"

"Awesome!" Abyssa turned the knob, exploring the channels. "I wish we had something like this back in our world…"

"Ah, don't get sucked in too quick, lass." Mr. Drippy began walking out of the room. "Modern-day technology has a way of distracting people from their own skills- I think that friend of Ollie-Boy's used to spend half th' day starin' at th' screen, before his mam told him to get out an' play. …Alright, shall we continue on with ouer tour?"

Silence.

"Abby-girl? Did ya hear me?" he tuned around… then face-palmed. "Oh, no…"

Abyssa remained in front of the TV, staring at the screen, playing with the knob.

Mr. Drippy shook his head. "Figures- ye set 'em by the TV for a minute, an' then ye have to work with getting 'em away from th' blasted thing…" he trotted over, standing behind her and impatiently tapping his foot, arms crossed. "A-hem!"

No response. She was zombified.

Time to increase the volume. "OI! CRAZY-GIRL! EYES OFF TH' SCREEN BEFORE THEY ROT OUT!"

"Augh!" Abyssa turned her attention to him. "Geez, don't do that!"

"I won't have to as long as ye pay attention, would I? …Now, c'mon, before that thing fries youer brain!"

Abyssa rolled her eyes, turning off the TV and following the fairy. "…better hope we don't miss anything good,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The trip to Al-Mamoon took a total of 3 hours by cart, and during the whole trip Esther seemed quiet, only talking to the merchant when he would strike up conversation, while Swaine tried to ease back and enjoy the ride (which proved difficult to do in cold weather, so he mostly kept his arms crossed and focused on warm-thoughts). Once they reached the desert the temperature seemed to be a tad less cold, though with the sun setting behind Old Smokey, the night was sure to be as cold as the day.

Arriving in the city, they helped the merchant set up shop. "You have done so much for me- please, let me give you something for your troubles," he stated.

Swaine rubbed the back of his neck- recalling the merchant back in Casteway Cove, he wanted to accept this offer and not end up short-handed… but looking at Esther, who was hanging on to the carpet by the tassel off to the side, he thought against it. "Nah, it's alright. …After all, I was the one who stole from you; I was just making up for what I did." He replied.

"You saved my cargo from a rogue Gruffian attack- that was much more than we agreed on!" the merchant handed him a Fling-Flame gem and 500 guilders. "And I'm not one to let one's efforts go unrewarded."

Swaine looked at the small reward- it wouldn't be wrong if the merchant was so insistent, would it? He then looked back at Esther, who was stroking the carpet. "I really shouldn't…"

The merchant thought for a moment. "In that case… how about giving it to the merchant who gave you that carpet? As a persuasion to do business with me. Can I trust you with that?"

Trust. …Damn, it's been a while since someone- outside of his friends- entrusted him with anything. That was one opportunity he refused to turn down. "Consider it done. We'll be heading out that way again soon, anyway." Swaine stated, shaking the man's hand.

"Good! I look forward to hearing a response from him," the merchant put the guilders and gem in a bag, handing to Swaine for safekeeping. "Thank you once again!"

Swaine gave a nod, before turning away and walking towards the entrance with Esther, who was giving him a solemn look. "Okay, first of all, he was insistent- it took all my restraint to not accept the reward; second, I'm going to give it to the sentinel as I promised- just because I'm an ex-thief doesn't mean I'm not true to my word. Finally-"

"I'm sorry," Esther whispered, cutting him off.

Swaine paused, taken aback by her unexpected apology. "…Huh?"

"It's my fault we crashed earlier,"

He blinked. Was this a dream? "Esther… how hard did you hit your head?"

"I'm serious! …I thought about it on the way to Ding Dong Dell, and in the doctor's office; I figured you'd be to blame, because of your complaining and sudden stunts… but then I realized I was the one who pushed you. You were flying at an easy pace, and doing well- if I hadn't made a comment about your speed and just given you a proper chance, maybe saved the criticism until we landed… well, it wouldn't have happened." She looked up at him. "I wanted to say so earlier… I just didn't know how to put it, before I decided to just… swallow my pride and just apologize."

Wow. This was the complete opposite of what he was expecting. He had to chuckle.

"Don't laugh! I feel bad enough as it is-!"

"So do I!" Swaine ceased his snickering, clearing his throat. "…What I mean is, I should be the one feeling guilty- don't get me wrong, I am. I was the one who had started the argument, had been given the chance to steer, and made us crash. I wanted to prove how capable I was of mastering something new that I just… let my ego get in the way. So, _I'm _sorry."

Esther sighed- whether in relief, or annoyance, it was hard to tell. Perhaps it was a combination of both. "I suppose we both share the blame- I nagged you into showing off," she gave him a smile. "Next time I'll let you fly, and keep my comments post-flight."

He gave a scoff. "I don't think there'll be a next time… For one thing, that carpet seems more keen about you," he pointed to the carpet, which kept darting back-and-forth in front of Esther, as if ready to fly again. "It probably wants a pilot who won't try to perform any aerial stunts on a first-time basis."

Esther giggled, stroking the carpet. "It's amazing how lively it's become! I wonder why…"

"We can ask the sentinel about it later. Right now, it's getting late; we should head back to Hamelin before it gets too cold to fly," he gave her a nudge, smirking. "You steer."

She rolled her eyes, smiling, and they climbed onto the carpet, taking off to the skies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hi, Abyssa- I brought up some leftovers," Oliver said to Abyssa as he entered his room, after dinner. He set a couple plates of some sort of casserole on his desk. "How was your day?"

"Good- the Lord High Lord of the Snoozers gave me quite a tour," Abyssa stated, thumbing over at Mr. Drippy… who was asleep on the pillow. "Poor twerp wore himself out showing me the sights and telling me all about your world," She took a plate, sitting down in a chair with it on her lap and began to eat. "I never noticed how incredible your world is- television, radios, vehicles of different types… I even saw a store that sold types of guns I've never heard of!"

Oliver chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, the others were fascinated the first time I brought them here, too. …I didn't exactly give them a tour, though, because every time we came here, it was because we needed to find someone's soul-mate to help out with our quest."

Abyssa nodded. "The Cowlipha's and Tengri's… I remember."

"You do? Jeepers, I didn't think you were listening…"

She shrugged. "I was… I just didn't choose to become interested. It was one of the affects of not trusting anyone- not getting attached, ergo not taking interest in their backstories, unless it was to find out if they were dangerous or not." She took a bite of the casserole, before continuing. "Now that that's all in the past… I guess I've become engrossed in your tale. Actually… I don't recall we ever finished it."

"You're right! I almost forgot to tell you the rest!"

Abyssa leaned back, relaxed. "Well… how about starting over? I'd like to know all the details- don't leave out a thing!"

Oliver chuckled, sitting on the bed as he thought back. "Well… it has a sad beginning… but I don't mind bringing it up after how it ended. You see, my friend, Phil, and I were taking a car out for a test-drive, and I got to drive first. Something went wrong, though, because a wheel fell off, and I ended up swerving into the lake. My mom must have been out looking for me, because she dove in and pulled me out," he paused, letting out a small sigh. "She ended up having a heart-attack afterwards, and died."

Abyssa bowed her head in condolence. She felt a bit of regret, having the young wizard re-tell his story…

"Three days later, I ended up freeing Mr. Drippy from his curse. He helped me find my Wizard's Companion, and Pea left me a wand to use- though she disappeared right after."

"Pea? You mean Queen Cassiopeia?"

"Well… in a way, but she was a little girl… I'll explain that when we get to her side of the story."

"Whoo, boy, this is going to be a long tale." She took another bite. "…Go on, I'm listening."

"Right. After we found the wand, I cast Gateway, entering your world for the first time- starting my quest to try and save my mom…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Marcassin appeared before the Ivory Tower, now bestowed where Ara Memorai used to be. He gazed around, seeing that Cassiopeia had been working hard to rebuild her kingdom- flowers were planted along the paths, and small houses seemed to be in the process of being built in the fields; a stone wall was built around the edge of cliffs, seeing some new paths that lead downward into the valley (perhaps as a refuge for the creatures that roamed the island, so not to become a nuisance for the village).

All that was needed were some new citizens…

The young sage sighed at the thought, feeling sympathy for the queen. He knew what it was like to be left ruling a kingdom at a young age, and having such great responsibilities on his shoulders. Unfortunately, Cassiopeia had been lead astray by a corrupt council, having a longing to help her kingdom, but tricked into leading it to destruction.

He could understand that as well. He could have brought his own kingdom to ruin with his broken-heart, if the others hadn't come along. But, the past was the past, and they had to keep to the present and aim for a better future, one reason why he was set on helping Cassiopeia in her mission- to make peace, build a new kingdom, and get a fresh start.

He knocked on the palace doors. "Queen Cassiopeia?" he called- despite knowing the queen was content with being referred to as 'Pea', he still stuck by formal names (such as how he kept forgetting to refer to his brother by his new name). "It is I, Prince Marcassin."

There was a pregnant pause, and the young sage began to wonder if she had gone to visit other rulers. This thought was proven void when the doors opened, and Cassiopeia greeted him. "Marcassin! I must say, your visit surprises me," she said, though her smile faded, replaced with a concerned expression. "Is something wrong? Has something happened?"

Marcassin unleashed a heavy sigh. "Yes, it is quite a long story. Is there somewhere private we may speak?"

Cassiopeia chuckled softly. "If it's privacy we need, you've chosen the right place- Nazcaa is still considered a solitary isle," she led him inside, guiding him down the corridor; their footsteps echoed throughout the castle, and the young sage then noticed the absence of the creatures that once roamed the halls. As if reading his thoughts, she commented, "As you can see… the castle has become quite empty; the most I have done in the last six months was using my magic to construct a new village and keep the creatures at bay. But, the more I realized the absence of citizens, the more I realized how alone I am… remembering the years I spent alone, thus having the fear that I…" she paused, unable to finish.

"…You were afraid of becoming the White Witch once more," Marcassin theorized. "I can understand. So many years of isolation could drive anyone into madness. …But things are different now, Cassiopeia. You have us now to aid you in any time of need; you are forming a council of peace with all the kingdoms; and I believe, in due time, the island of Nazcaa will be thriving with life once more."

Cassiopeia sighed. "I admire your faith, Marcassin… But, do you really believe people can forgive a woman who had nearly destroyed the world?"

He rested a hand on her shoulder. "You are not the only one who had made a mistake; I myself nearly led Hamelin to ruin, and Queen Khulan had lost a kingdom which resulted in her becoming an ally of Shadar's and causing heartbreak in Perdida… Yet once we were reformed, we started anew, and people came to trust us once more. I know that, once they see your efforts and sincerity, people will forget about the White Witch, and only see a beautiful, pure-hearted queen who wishes to help the world."

The witch queen blushed, smiling. "Thank you, Marcassin…" she cleared her throat. "Now… Was there something you wished to inform me about?"

Marcassin gave a solemn nod. "Yes. Those Senkradists returned. I managed to destroy one of them with the 'Dust' spell; and Abyssa's heart has finally been mended… yet, I fear the worst is yet to come. Every time there is a solution, a new problem arises… Which is why I have come. Have you managed to contact the members of the council?"

Cassiopeia nodded. "I have sent word to everyone. Master Solomon has agreed to allow us to meet in the Temple of Trials tomorrow at noon."

Marcassin's eyes widened. "Master Solomon? …How on earth did you get him to join your council?"

She giggled. "Oh, I didn't need to! I went to the Temple to ask him for guidance in magic; after I passed the tests, I informed him of my goal, and he insisted I make him a member, believing that 'someone of his status simply MUST be around to make sure no one fouls up'."

Marcassin let out a small huff. "Yes, well, if he wishes to remain on the council, he should learn some decency towards others." He then had a realization, cringing a bit. "…especially with my brother present. If he says anything to aggravate Gascon-"

"I will remind him that in this time of fear, he will have to keep his comments to himself; After all, this is a council of peace, and if he wishes to arouse others to anger, he will have no place on it."

Marcassin sighed. "Let us hope he listens… If he is still as egotistical as he was when I was taking the trials, a disruption will be expected." He cleared his throat, moving the conversation along. "And you said the meeting will be at noon?" she nodded in response. "I hope Gascon- I mean, 'Swaine' and Esther, will be able to attend." He rubbed his chin. "…I wonder if Oliver will be able to come as well…"

"Oliver is not with you?"

"He had to return to Motorville- he took Abyssa with him, in order to help her reconnect with the Azen,"

"I see. *sigh* I hope he will be… Having him on my council will mean the most. If anyone knows how to keep peace, it is him."

Marcassin pondered. "If things get out of hand, I shall cast Gateway myself and summon him myself."

Cassiopeia looked at him, eyes wide. "You know the Gateway spell?"

"Well, of course… but I never thought to use it, because Oliver always had." He pondered further. "Come to think of it, I often wonder how the results would be; since he always cast it, and we were companions, he became visible while the rest of us were unseen and unheard. And Alicia had used it after travelling to the future, and was apparently seen…"

"Do you suppose one of us would become noticed if we cast Gateway?"

"I believe so… and yet, it could have dangerous results. If one of our soul-mates were to be around and see us, it could lead to catastrophe- if not confusion."

"Do you have a soul-mate in Motorville?"

Marcassin shook his head. "Not that I have seen, and Oliver never informed me of such… I suppose the only problem would be keeping discrete and blending in,"

Cassiopeia giggled. "Perhaps we should find outfits to wear when visiting Motorville so we wouldn't stand out, such as how Oliver had to do when he first came to our world,"

Marcassin chuckled. "Quite."

"Speaking of visits, I believe it is my duty as a hostess to treat my guests- especially since the most you got out of your last visit were a few brawls," she motioned to the platform at the end of the hall. "I have a new dining hall set up, if you'd care for some tea."

"That sounds lovely. Thank you,"

A quick teleportation with a walk down a curving corridor later, and the two royals sat at a table. Cassiopeia brought out some tea, as well as some small sandwiches, for them. "I will return in a moment. I have some cakes to go with the tea as well,"

Marcassin gave a nod, sipping on his tea as she walked out. So far, things were going well… yet that was what made him uncomfortable. He could not shake the feeling that something horrible was lying in wait somewhere…

_You must relax. If you let worry cloud your mind, you won't be able to think straight when trouble does come. _He told himself, then mentally kicked himself. _I meant 'if'- IF trouble does come… oh…_

He took a deep breath, deciding to try one of the sandwiches his hostess had prepared. He noticed another platter next to it, full of fruit. Was that there before? Perhaps Cassiopeia was saving time by transporting food to the table… but if that were the case, why would she leave the room?

Or perhaps he had let his concern get to him and had not noticed it. Sighing, he looked at the platter, picking out an unusual-looking fruit- a blue apple. A rare Nazcaan treat, he guessed, deciding to give it a try. He took a bite, the flavor sweeter than any other fruit he ever had… in fact, better than black truffles! He ate it down to the core, lying it on his plate before wiping his chin with a napkin. He looked at the fruit platter, looking for another. _I must have taken the only one… _he thought. _I should ask where she acquired such a delicacy when she returns. _He went back to sipping his tea.

Suddenly his throat went dry, and he had a coughing fit. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down… only to develop a terrible headache. By this time, Cassiopeia had returned, nearly dropping the cake-tray when she saw him acting so ill. "Marcassin! Is everything alright?" she gasped, rushing over.

Marcassin cleared his throat. "I must be coming *cough cough* down with something," he said in a raspy voice, covering his mouth with every cough. "I'm terribly *cough* sorry Cassiopeia. I should *hack* return to Hamelin…"

"Allow me to escort you, please! It is never wise to cast magic while sick,"

Marcassin nodded, allowing Cassiopeia to cast Fast-Travel and take them back to Hamelin.

On the platter, the blue apple-core rotted at a sudden rate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: So we got filler, another tender moment between Esther and Swaine, and a touch of suspense. Way to break out of a hiatus!**

**I should mention that some of the tidbits with Cassiopeia were inspired by EAD13's story "Second Chances" (their stories have been quite inspirational for me, lately, and I recommend you give her NNK stories a read :D). **

**No reviews today… though I do thank all of you who are still reading this.**

**Please review, throw in some constructive criticism because Lord knows I need it, but keep the flames to yourself. **


	58. Responsibilities

**~Chapter 58~**

**Responsibilities**

It was safe to say Swaine was surprised to hear his brother was bedridden the moment he and Esther entered Hamelin; the elder prince was informed by a grunt the moment he walked through the kingdom's gate, immediately taking a fast-travel circle to the main street and running. Esther was fortunate enough to keep up with him, with the lively-carpet following close behind. "What's wrong with Marcassin?" Swaine asked Cassiopeia, finding her by the indoor fountains. The queen herself had a look of distress on her face, as if the illness were her fault. "What happened?"

"I honestly have no idea!" Cassiopeia replied, trying to keep a whimper out of her voice. "Marcassin came to speak with me, informing me of all that has happened since I left. I stepped out of the room for just two minutes to retrieve some cakes… and came back to him having a coughing fit!" she looked over at the royal chambers, where the young sage was perhaps resting. "His condition became worse after I brought him back to the palace. He was hacking so much he could hardly breathe! By the time it stopped, his complexion grew pale, he developed a high fever, and suddenly began to vomit!"

"Oh my gosh!" Esther gasped.

"At first, I believed he caught a severe case of the flu… but something just didn't seem right." The queen began to pace. "I could feel something in his aura."

"Is he still awake?" Swaine asked, concerned for his young brother.

"He is resting now. After he vomited, he just… passed out, as if all the energy went out of him. Has he ever been this sick before?"

Swaine shook his head. "The only time I ever saw him sick was when we were kids, but he never passed out." He shifted, thinking back… his expression growing more concerned than before. "The last time I heard about a case like this… No, never mind. He probably just caught a bug going around, and with all the stress from our situation, it probably wore him out." He walked towards the chambers. "I'm going to go check on him,"

Cassiopeia watched him go, then unleashed a heavy sigh, sitting back down. Esther sat down beside her. "You said you sensed something in his aura… what did it feel like?" the familiar-tamer asked in concern; the carpet lied down at her feet, patiently waiting until its master was ready to move again.

"I don't know… I've never really been around a sick wizard before, except…" The witch queen winced. "…except the last day I was with my father. He had grown ill, but there hadn't been a cure… then he fell asleep, never waking up." A tear escaped, and she brushed it away, sniffling.

Esther swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat. "You… you don't suppose Marcassin caught the same disease… do you?"

"I don't know. Being so young at the time, I cannot recall all the symptoms- just that he kept having coughing fits, before ending up sleeping." She shook her head, clearing her throat. "But, it took weeks for such a disease to affect him. Also, with all the medicines that had been created in the last ten thousand years, there must be a remedy for it; chances are, Marcassin is probably just sick with a common illness!" she gave a chuckle, as if to relieve herself. It didn't work. "…Actually, I'm hoping such an illness had died out centuries ago."

"What was the illness called? Do you know?"

Cassiopeia sighed, nodding. "When I grew older, I learned the name of it, after trying to find out what had made my father so sick. I believe it was called…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…_The Mortal Virus. It starts out as a minor case of coughing for a couple weeks, before growing into severe hacking and vomiting after. The final symptoms are the skin growing to its palest tone, followed by loss of breath, lips turning blue, the eyes completely bloodshot and oozing mucus… and then the carrier ends up falling to sleep, slipping off to death." The Great Sage, Alicia, stated as she read from a book. "The first outbreak occurred thousands of years ago in one of the old kingdoms- Ezeron- which lead to its ruin. The kingdom of Nazcaa learned of the disease, working on a cure for it when the Wizard King grew ill; before it was perfected, he had died, though thankfully most of who were sick with the virus were saved."_

"_So, there is a cure? Where can we find it?" The Emperor Sage, Raoul, asked in desperation. "Please, tell me how I can cure my wife!"_

"_It says that a 'Wizard King's Secret' is the only thing that can cure it…" she read down the paragraph, her expression growing solemn. "…but only if the victim is in the early stage- that is, before the carrier becomes too ill to move."_

_Raoul looked towards a bedroom, frowning. His beloved Desirae had been bedridden for three days, unable to lift a finger. She seemed to just have a case of the flu; as strong as she was, she still continued to assist in kingdom matters- as well as take care of their sons, not letting a little cough stop her from keeping them out of trouble. "…Isn't there another cure? Perhaps a healing spell?" he asked in desperation- though, he already knew this was not a solution, as he had already tried to heal his empress the moment she collapsed, unable to walk._

_Alicia sighed heavily. "…I'm sorry, Raoul. If the disease hadn't become so rare, perhaps a great solution could be found."_

"_No… there must be another way! I will not rest until I find a cure! I'll go to the ends of the earth to find it! I-!" he realized his shouting echoed through the walls, after Alicia rested a hand on his shoulder, quieting his outburst. He began to wince, gripping her hand. "Alicia… I cannot lose her…"_

"_I wish I could say you won't… But you must stay strong, Raoul- not only for her sake… but for your sons' sakes, as well." Alicia looked back at the room. "The disease is not contagious in this stage... You should be with her."_

_Raoul nodded, composing himself, walking towards the bedroom. He turned back to Alicia. "…Please, go get Gascon and Marcassin for me. I know she will wish to see them,"_

_Alicia nodded, walking towards the door…_

…_opening and seeing the oldest prince standing there, biting his lip and trying not to cry. His little brother, too young to understand what was going on, looked up at her with a worried expression._

_The sage sighed, kneeling down and holding both the boys in a hug, both of them unleashing tears onto her shoulder. She stroked their heads, soothingly hushing them. "Your mummy wants to see you both… Be brave for her, okay? She'll want to see you smiling," she said to Gascon, resting her palm on his cheek. "Can you do that for her, sweetie?"_

_The oldest prince wiped his tears, nodding. "I'll try…" he whispered, while Marcassin gripped his hand tight. They walked past Alicia, entering the bedroom._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The elder prince's knuckles were clenched so tight, they were almost as white as his brother's skin. _No way could he have caught that disease… it has to be something else! _He thought in anxiety, looking over Marcassin's features. His skin was pale, but still had enough color to show his condition wasn't too severe; his breathing was even, that was a good sign; his eyes were slightly red at the rims, common in any illness (that, and he had been lacking a bit of sleep), and clear of mucus; his lips still had their tan/pink tone; and he hadn't had a single cough in the last 24 hours as far as Swaine knew.

But that didn't cease his concern, especially since the young sage looked so much like their mother…

"You're going to pull through. I'll make sure of it," Swaine promised him in a quiet tone, walking around the room until he came across a cabinet, where Marcassin kept all their tonics.

He searched the shelves until he found a Wizard King's Secret, stowed in the back. He walked back over to Marcassin, pouring the liquid on a spoon. He looked at his brother who, unknowingly, had the tendency to sleep with his mouth open- something he used to pick on him about, whenever his little brother would comment on his snoring. He paused, wondering if he should wake up his brother first…

The young sage let out a tiny *cough*, motivating the thief to pour the teaspoon of potion down his throat without hesitation. Marcassin awoke to the taste, sitting up and clearing his throat, seeing his brother there. "Ga*hack*scon?" he sputtered, groggily, looking at his brother with tired eyes. "What… what was that?"

"Wizard King's Secret. I figured it would help," Swaine replied, putting the lid back on the bottle and setting on a nightstand by the couch. "I thought about waking you… but decided there would be less fuss from you,"

Marcassin cleared his throat, feeling the tonic working its magic. "I would have taken it myself…" he rubbed his head. "I wonder why I hadn't done so sooner…"

"Being sick often affects the brain-cells. Don't worry, though, it'll probably pass…"

Marcassin coughed again… leading to hacking. "I'm not so sur- *hurk!*" he covered his mouth, quickly motioning to a bucket; Swaine quickly grabbed it and held it under him- while holding his hair back out of his face as he emptied his stomach.

"…well, there went the potion…" Swaine commented under his breath. Once his brother was done, he had him lean back, and felt his forehead. "Blimey, you've got one hell of a fever!" he stood up, walking over to a basin and grabbing a cool wet cloth, wringing it out a bit and lying it on the young sage's head. "Better take it easy for a while,"

Marcassin pressed the washcloth to his head, wincing. "Ohh… my head… I feel dizzy…" he shut his eyes tight.

"Don't shut your eyes, it'll only make it worse. Try fixing your gaze out the window,"

Marcassin instead looked up at him. "You really shouldn't be around me if I'm sick, Gasco- Swaine… ohh…" he bit his lip, as if trying to remember what name his brother went by increased his headache.

"Heh, I've been sick before, but it's never held me back. …Any idea what got you so ill?"

The young sage tried to think- it made his headache worse. "I… can't remember. I just recall speaking to Cassiopeia… we sat down to tea… the next thing I knew, I- am going to throw up agai- *hurk!*" Without delay, he quickly leaned over, vomiting into the bucket set on the floor, his hair falling around his face before the thief pulled it away.

Swaine bit his lip, seeing that his brother's complexion had grown paler… which wasn't good, as the young sage already had a light skin-tone to begin with, due to being in the palace most of the time. "What about before then, after Esther and I left? Were you feeling ill- coughing, sneezing, nauseas…?"

"No… I was in good health… perhaps I just caught something going around- the winter season is the common time to catch something, and we have been out in the weather quite a bit… *cough*"

The elder prince nodded- he never considered that possibility. "Alright… but if this thing doesn't pass and you start to feel worse-"

Marcassin gave a soft smile. "You will be the first to know." He heaved a heavy sigh. "Though, unless I'm well by tomorrow, I will not be able to meet with Cassiopeia and the rest of the rulers..."

"A meeting? Where?"

"At the temple of trials… it will be held at noon." He rested a hand on Swaine's shoulder. "Could you go in my place, brother?"

Swaine paused, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't really deem himself as an 'official' ruler of Hamelin, despite he and Marcassin worked together so well… Plus, he had been spending the last several weeks travelling, only returning to the kingdom to inform his brother how the trip was going or to provide some assistance if the young prince needed his guidance. But to go meet with other rulers in a council meeting? Granted, he's spoken with them before, but that was when he was with Oliver and Esther, during an in-and-out mission.

"I'm not sure… It's been a while since I've familiarized myself with royal matters…" The elder prince confessed.

"It is not so much as royal as it is as a common gathering. And besides, Cassiopeia personally asked you to be on her council as well, did she not?"

He forgot about that detail. "Huh, yeah… she did…"

"She has asked many, not only royals. She has asked Rashaad, Khulan, Kublai… and especially Oliver." He sat up a little, setting the cloth on the nightstand. "It does not matter where someone's status lies- it only matters where she has placed her trust."

Trust. There was that word again. "…I guess I'd look like a real ass if I didn't go then," he gave a smirk, nodding. "Alright. I'll go,"

Marcassin smiled, lying back. "Thank you, brother…" he developed a tired look in his eye, stifling a quiet yawn.

Swaine patted his shoulder. "Get some rest, pretty-boy. Pale is not a good look for you, heh."

Marcassin chuckled, before drifting back to sleep.

The elder prince walked towards the doors, looking back at his brother- noticing that a bit of color had returned to his face, and the redness around his eyes had faded. Letting out a relieved sigh, he stepped out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassiopeia was relieved to know that Marcassin's illness was not severe, and that his symptoms were clearing up. "Thank goodness… I was so worried," she stated, as they walked down the corridors. "I'm just disappointed he won't be able to make it to the meeting- though, it would be troublesome to have him attend while sick," she gave Swaine a smile. "I'm glad you will be able to come at least, Swaine."

"Well, I knew you would need a representative of Hamelin, so I couldn't turn down the offer," Swaine said in a smug tone, his hands folded behind his head as they walked. Esther had to roll her eyes.

Cassiopeia gave a soft chuckle. "Actually, I didn't expect you to come as a Hamelin representative- though having you serving on that account at the moment is highly appreciated with your brother temporarily out of commission,"

Swaine arched an eyebrow. "Huh? Then what kind of representative am I?"

"One of humble status. I knew I would need others outside of royals and sages for my council- someone who knows how tough it is to survive in the world without magicka, has lived a life below common, knows the criminal mind well," (Esther stifled a snicker, earning a glare from Swaine). "and, beyond all else, knows how to stick by his allies despite any situation- something I hope to see in all my council members." She turned to Esther. "I'm also hoping you will attend, Esther. I'd like you on my council as well,"

"Really? But… what could I possibly represent?" Esther asked curiously- as she knew Cassiopeia already asked her father to join.

"You are an expert on familiars, as well as knowing how to calm a timid dragon as I can recall. I will need someone who knows all about the creatures in the world- as well the songstress who knew how to play the Clarion," she gave a smile. "You and Swaine are also two heroes who helped save the world alongside Oliver! To not invite either of you onto my council would be preposterous,"

"T-Thank you, your majesty!" Esther gave a quick bow- the carpet doing the same, floating next to her.

"Speaking of Oliver, you think he'll be back in time?" Swaine asked.

Esther rubbed her chin. "I'm not sure… I wish there were some way we could tell him…"

"Oi! Perhaps we can be of service!"

The trio paused, turning and seeing Smiley and Surly walking down the hall- escorted by a couple grunts! "Smiley? Surly? What are you doing here?" Esther asked, quite surprised.

"We're here on official business, lass!" Surly replied, then thumbed at the grunts. "Oi, Swaine, mind tellin' these two we're not enemies o' th' state?"

"Aye, jus' tried to enter th' palace, an' th' guards wouldn't let us by! Had to tell 'em we were sent by Drippy-Boy to check on things!" Smiley added.

"Drippy sent you?" Swaine questioned, then gave the guards the motion to leave the fairies be. "I thought he and Oliver were still gone…"

"They are, mun! He sent us word by telepathy- wanted us an' a few other o' th' boys to scatter about an' keep watch over things, an' send him a message if ye lot were in jeopardy, he did."

"…granted, I was hoping we wouldn't be put back on stake-out duty, considerin' I lost a hundred years off me life when we had to keep look-out with Shadar," Surly muttered, crossing his arms.

"So, you can send a message back? That's perfect!" Esther exclaimed. "Can you please tell him that Cassiopeia wants us to meet at the Temple of Trials at noon, tomorrow, and let us know if they can make it or not?"

"Consider it done, lass!" Smiley exclaimed, then turned to Surly. "Right-o, then. I'll send word to Drippy, an' you check an' gather reports from th' rest o' th' boys!"

"What th' heck, mun?! You know how many spies he sent out?! I'll get a flippin' headache! YOU gather th' information, I'LL send word to Drippy!" Surly snapped.

"I can't- I have a bad memory,"

"You do flippin' not! Ye can still remember th' day we popped outta mam's spout!"

"Why don't you BOTH give the message to Drippy, and each gather a half of the reports?" Swaine suggested, getting his own headache from the fairies' banter.

"Oi, I was just about to suggest that!" Smiley exclaimed as they left.

"You were not, ya flippin' liar-!" Surly sneered.

Cassiopeia chuckled. "I forgot how funny fairies can be… I'll have to remember to give them their own little village on Nazcaa," she said.

"Trust me, it gets annoying after a while," Swaine commented.

"You liar- you crack up almost every time!" Esther scoffed.

"That's only when they're on the stage…!"

A grunt walked over just then, clearing his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Pardon my interruption, your highness, but the chief guard would like to know if you are able to assist with a matter," he stated. "With Prince Marcassin bedridden, he requested your service."

Swaine stood up straight, keeping a cool yet firm demeanor. "Of course. What does he need help with?"

"It is about one of our more recent mechanisms. It seems to be having a few glitches, but we cannot find the blueprints to go along with it. The chief claimed it was one of your designs, and perhaps you would know how to fix it,"

"Well, let's have a look then," Swaine turned to Cassiopeia and Esther. "If you both don't mind…"

"Quite alright. We should retire anyway," Cassiopeia stated with a nod. Swaine returned the gesture and followed the grunt down the hall.

Esther followed Cassiopeia down the hall. "I almost forgot about that… With Swaine back in the empire, he'll have to handle things until Marcassin is well," the familiar-tamer said, rubbing her chin. "…I wonder how he managed while we were travelling,"

"Marcassin entrusted his officers with certain tasks, did he not? After all, he did rule Hamelin for 15 years on his own, and faced circumstances like this, before. With his brother at his side, there is less cause for worry,"

Esther nodded. She knew Swaine well enough that, if there were a problem in the kingdom, he would be notified immediately nowadays. It was one of the reasons they would return to the kingdom every season in their travels- to make sure things were going well. Often they would stay a matter of days (even a month!) so that the elder prince could assist in a matter, making sure no detail was glanced over. His role was often in the engineering arts most of the time, as he knew how to assemble certain machines without looking at any instructions- as if he had the blueprints drawn in his head.

After all, Hamelin was a kingdom that was mostly steam-engineered machinery mixed with magicka; while Marcassin had mastered wizardry and had great wisdom required to be a sage, Swaine had the means of mechanics, a great sense when it came tactic in battle, and had way of finding information on certain subjects, being gifted with a silver-tongue.

She just wondered how long it would be until he decided to stay in the kingdom. It was hard to say- one thing she could understand, he had the heart for adventure. After their journey in the past, who wouldn't? "Yes, he does hold up the responsibility well," Esther agreed, and they continued on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Despite it was so late into the night, Abyssa couldn't sleep, sitting at the desk, looking over at the sleeping wizard, then at the Azen in her hand.

She breathed in, thinking over her decision, wondering if it would be a good plan.

After all, it was her responsibility to make sure the gem remained safe.

She gave a firm nod to herself. Yes, this plan would work.

Tucking the gem into her shirt, she lied down on a sleeping bag the young wizard had made up for her.

_I know that this time, my plan will actually work. _The drifter assured herself, feeling content that she could trust herself with an act of responsibility for once.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been only a few minutes since Swaine left. When he had arrived, Marcassin's illness seemed to have decreased.

After he left, though…

The peaceful expression on his face contorted to pain, and his breathing felt shortened. "G…Gasco…!" he whimpered in his sleep, beginning to squirm as if trapped…

He let out a strangled cry, his complexion growing paler by the second, before he stopped his thrashing, lying completely still…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: …If you need me, I will be running from Swaine… as well as Marcassin's fan-girls. *flees* Curse my knack for suspense…!**

**Reviewer Thanks and please don't kill me!**

**Demon of Sloth: **Well, the apple wasn't necessarily poisoned, but um… could be worse. Much worse. *awkward cough*

**Please review, I accept constructive criticism… but don't flame- pretty sure I'm already in danger of being shot 0_0**


	59. A Day Off

**~Chapter 59~**

**A Day Off**

_There he was, standing on the bridge built over the water, looking over at the road. He looked down, seeing the remains of the old Phil-mobile deep down, having rusted quite a lot since last summer. He could still pinpoint the exact spot where the car had lost the wheel, still shuddering at the memory, remembering how cold the water was that night…_

_Oddly enough, he didn't feel cold at all- despite he was sopping wet, for some reason. Had he fallen in the water? _

'_What am I doing here?' he wondered, looking around… and noticed a glow, seeing a young man dressed in Ni No Kunian attire, his hair long, lime green, having a transparent tone. The young wizard gasped, running forth. "Horace? What are you doing here?"_

"_Oliver! I was hoping to reach you by dreams," the Sage of Ages replied. "I have been travelling the world in search for you,"_

_Oliver stared at him in bewilderment, thinking back to his past dreams. "So you were the one coming for me in my dreams?"_

_Horace looked at him, surprised. "This is my first attempt… who else has been contacting you?"_

_His shoulders slumped. "I… I don't know. I've had dreams about someone saying they were coming for me…"_

"_Then it is fortunate I've finally managed to reach you. I fear a great danger is coming. …You are on a quest with the Azen, aren't you?"_

"_Y-Yes! How did you know?"_

"_During my travels, I saw two undead figures, hearing them speak of it… and bring up your name. Oliver, I must warn you, you are going against foes beyond any level of wizardry- they don't even use magic in battle! What they use comes from hell itself!"_

"_I… I figured that. One of them used something on my heart and nearly killed me, if the Azen hadn't done something," he looked at Horace. "Do you know anything about it?"_

"_I'm afraid it all happened after my death- but I shall look into it. All I do know is that Senkrad has a way of testing the hearts of others- his most powerful spell is one known as 'Cyn', used to turn others against their better nature. It's similar to Manna… only 'Sanctify' is not enough to stop it. That is all I have gathered so far. …You must be careful, Oliver. No matter what challenge he throws at you, you must remember where your heart lies."_

_Oliver nodded. "I won't fail. No matter what happens, I'll make sure he's defeated once and for all!"_

_Horace nodded. "I will be there to assist you. …In fact, let us meet by the ruins of the isolated city- I'm sure you know which one I am referring to. Perhaps I'll have more information for you then." His image began to fade. "It appears you are about to awake… Until we meet again!"_

Oliver opened his eyes, sitting up and thinking about the dream. He then saw Abyssa sitting on the floor, looking at a piece of paper. "You look like you've had an exciting dream. What's up?" the drifter asked, upon noticing the surprise in his eyes.

"I had a dream… a friend of mine- a ghost named Horace, the Sage of Ages… he came to warn me about Senkrad, and how he has this spell called 'Cyn', and to be careful because he tends to test the heart,"

"Torment is more like it," Abyssa looked over the paper once more. "I should have told you that… but I guess I didn't trust you enough to give you all the details."

"It's okay… You can tell us everything now,"

Abyssa sighed. "I think you know everything now. I only know that Senkrad is manipulative, has the power to have the souls of his past followers do his work, and if the Azen is drained of power he can't be stopped."

"Horace said he was going to Kaninesas… perhaps he'll find out more, there!"

"Let's hope so."

Oliver looked at the paper she was holding, seeing it was an alchemy formula. "Are you planning on making something?" he asked.

"A new gun-blade. Mine fell in lava back in Old Smokey,"

Oliver looked it over- the formula required 5 Scrolls of Truth, 3 shards of shadowglass, 2 lumps of raw steel, 3 drill screws, a blowpipe, and a celestial sword. "I have some of the materials… all we would need are the 5 scrolls,"

"You don't have to waste your supplies for my sake, Oliver. I prefer to make things on my own…"

"It's no trouble! I helped Swaine make guns too- well, only his Masterthief's Magnum, but that was because it required the use of a cauldron."

She looked at him. "You have a cauldron?"

"Yeah! Once we get the scrolls, I can have Al-Khemi, the genie in the cauldron, help you build a new gun-blade!"

Abyssa shrugged. "Alright… but only because I'm curious to see how this cauldron works in making weapons. How do we get the scrolls?"

"Ah… they're a little hard to come by…" Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. "They're only carried by Golden familiars- and we had to fight quite a few before finally getting one!"

"Damn… Golden familiars must really know how to hang on to their items,"

"I'll say." Oliver then looked around, noticing the room was a bit quiet. "Where's Mr. Drippy?"

"Dunno. He said he had to step out for a moment-"

"I'm back! …Oi! Ollie-boy, glad to see youe're finally up!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, bounding into the room. "Thought you'd be sleeping th' whole day away, I did!"

"Moment's over." Abyssa commented under her breath.

"Wait… what time is it?" Oliver questioned, looking at the clock on his nightstand- seeing it was almost ten in the morning! "Jeepers! I overslept! Miss Leila is probably-"

"Relax, Oliver. She let you sleep in," The drifter leaned back on the sleeping-bag after tucking the formula away. "The shop's closed for the day,"

"Huh? Why?"

"Look out th' window an' see, mun!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, hopping up by the window… showing it was snowing heavily, the streets covered in perhaps 5 inches of snow! "We've got ouerselves a Snow Day!"

"Neato! …Maybe we can go back to the other world!" Oliver said.

"Glad you said something, mun! Because I jus' got word from my butties! Queen Pea wants everyone to meet at th' Temple o' Trials at noon!"

"Geez, they could've told you sooner!" Abyssa scoffed. "That only gives us two hours to get ready, make an alibi for Oliver, and get to the place!" she paused, turning to Oliver. "…where exactly IS this temple? I've never been there before,"

"It's a mile from Al-Mamoon. Esther and I trained there after I mended her heart," Oliver replied.

Abyssa rubbed her chin. "Oh yeah… I think you brought up taking some tests in your story…" she shrugged. "Alright, I'm down for a visit."

"Now I just need an excuse to go… but I doubt Miss Leila will let me out in this weather," Oliver looked out the window. "Unless it stops snowing in the next hour and a half…"

"Why not just pretend to be busy with something here- something so important, you need absolute concentration for it?" Abyssa suggested. "Like… wanting to practice what you're going to say to Jasper when you first meet him, what kind of questions to ask, and stuff like that?"

"Crikey, ye remember th' Jasper situation comin' up?!" Mr. Drippy asked, surprised. "Didn't think ye gave a darn,"

"Hey, just because it looked like I didn't care, doesn't mean I wasn't listening!"

"I suppose that could work- he will be here in a few days," Oliver said, considering this… and then grew nervous, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, I _should_ think about what to say to him- I'm a little nervous!"

"Oh c'mon, mun, if ye can handle a first impression wit' a few royals, striking up conversation wit' a new guardian will be a piece o' carnation-cake!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed. "But we may need a better alibi- Miss Leila will probably still check in on ya,"

"What else could he do?" Abyssa asked. "It's not like he has homework or anything,"

"I do have some study-guides to look over- the principal gave me some so I could look over some past lessons and catch up," Oliver stated. "I could tell Miss Leila I wanted to get some studying done… but she always comes in to check on my progress,"

"Okay, anyone got any more ideas?" Mr. Drippy asked.

"What else is there? It's not like an answer is going to come knocking on the door!" Abyssa scoffed.

*Knock knock knock!*

"(hello dearie! …yes, I'll see if he's up yet…) Oliver! Are you awake?" Miss Leila called from down the stairs.

"Um, yes ma'am!" Oliver called back.

"Oh good. Angus is here to see you!"

"Okay, I'll be right down!" Oliver grabbed some clean clothes, going behind the changing screen and quickly dressing before running downstairs, his invisible comrades following. Angus stood by the front door, dressed up in snow-attire. "Hi, Angus- what brings you by?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go sledding." Angus answered. "I'm taking Molly and Janice, and they wanted me to invite you, too." He looked over at Miss Leila. "If it's alright with you, Miss Leila."

"Well, it is a good day for sledding! Alright, but don't be out too long- three hours is the longest I'll allow. I don't want you catching a cold," Miss Leila replied, handing Oliver his heavy coat, ski-cap, and scarf. "Try not to lose track of time, ha ha,"

"Yes ma'am, thank you!" Oliver exclaimed.

"We'll try not to be gone too long!" Angus replied, waiting until Oliver got his boots on before they went out the door. "So, know any good sledding spots?"

"Yeah, there's a great hill by the Town Square," Oliver stated, then turned back to Mr. Drippy and Abyssa- who had quickly put on their own coats before running out to catch up to him. "But, um… can you help me out with something?"

Angus looked at Abyssa and Mr. Drippy. "…You have to return to the magic world, don't you?"

"Um, yeah. I have to meet with some friends at noon- but I don't want Miss Leila to worry about me,"

Angus chuckled, patting his shoulder. "Hey, no problem, I can cover for you… but I want a favor in return,"

"Go figure," Abyssa scoffed, rolling her eyes. "What's the bargain this time, kid?"

"I was wondering… can I visit the magic world with you, sometime?"

"Sure! I don't see why not- I bring my friends from that world over here, too," Oliver replied, then began to ponder. "I wonder what it would be like- you think you would be invisible over there?"

"Ha ha, that would be awesome!"

"Aye that it would be- but business before pleasure, boys!" Mr. Drippy spoke up. "We've got a mission at hand, y'know. There's no time for-"

"OLIVER!" came two excited voices, as Molly and Janice came running over, pulling their sleds.

"We're so happy you came!" Janice exclaimed.

"Where are we going sledding at?" Molly asked, giddily.

"By Town Square… That is, if you have enough time to kill, Oliver?" Angus asked.

"The meeting doesn't start until noon… an hour should be okay," Abyssa pointed out. "We can grab your gear and meet you in Town Square,"

"An hour is alright," Oliver stated, answering both Abyssa and Angus.

"Yay! You're sledding with me, Oliver!" Molly said, tugging on his arm.

"No, he's sledding with me!" Janice scoffed, tugging on his other arm.

"Oi… fine, no harm in a little snow-fun I guess. Alright, meet you at th' square in an houer, mun!" Mr. Drippy stated with a shrug. "But not a minute more!"

"Alright, lets go!" Angus said, and they took off for the hill.

Abyssa chuckled to herself, watching them go off. Maybe she'd have to take up sledding herself sometime…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ever since the very first time they travelled together, Esther was always the first one awake- making sure the supplies were packed, buying a few extra items if they were in town, or preparing breakfast when they had to camp out. While she was the early-bird of the bunch, Swaine was the one always sleeping in late- which she couldn't blame him for; living life as a thief, he probably had little to no chance of rest- when he did, it was probably in a cave or alleyway, unless he managed to sneak into a hotel room without being caught. But when their quest required them to be up early, she expected him to get up at least half an hour before they had to leave. She didn't want to seem pushy- she just wanted to make sure he got a meal in, and wake up enough so he wouldn't lag during their trek.

When it was just the two of them travelling, she often tried to get him out of bed before the entire morning passed by; often he would brush her off, sometimes he would bitterly oblige, or he'd snap awake if she warned him a creature was attacking. One way she managed to get him out early enough was when she would cook a hot breakfast, the aroma luring him out of his tent without Esther having to call on him at all. Otherwise, she would just let him sleep in.

Being used to such a routine, it came to be a great shock for her when she walked through the corridors early the next morning… seeing the elder prince sitting at a table reading a scroll, wide awake! It was hard to tell whether it was sunrise or not, what with the city completely shielded with a tinted skylight, and her first guess was that she was the one who overslept this time. But, looking at the clock on the wall, she saw it was 6 AM (in Autumnia time).

He looked at her, giving a smile and a nod. "Morning," he greeted, before taking a sip of coffee.

"Um, good morning…? You're up early," Esther responded, walking over and sitting down across from him. "I thought you would be sleeping in late,"

"Heh, I planned on it… but with Marcassin sick, I had to get up early to get stuff done before the meeting," he looked at the clock on the wall. "If Pea can Fast-Travel us there, we won't have to leave until a quarter to ten, with the two-hour time-difference; otherwise we'll have to leave by nine if we take Tengri," he looked over at another doorway, which lead to the royal chambers. "I just hope Marcassin will be alright until we get back…"

Esther couldn't hide her sympathy. Being an only child, she couldn't imagine the concern her friend felt. "You're still worried about him too, I see…"

He cleared his throat, keeping a calm demeanor. "Well, yeah- I'm his older brother, it comes naturally. He was recovering well when I saw him yesterday, so I'm hoping he'll be back on his feet this morning,"

Esther gave an assuring smile. "I'm sure he will be. He just needs some extra rest and to take it easy," she folded her arms on the table, giving him an impressed look. "I have to say, you're quite responsible when it comes to the kingdom and your brother. You handle things so well,"

The thief grinned, unable to resist the opportunity to be smug. "Well, yes- you must remember I was a prince before I became a thief. It's in my bloodline,"

The familiar-tamer rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "Right, of course… But, what do you mean 'was'? You still consider yourself to be royalty now that you've redeemed yourself, don't you?"

Swaine opened his mouth to reply, but paused, thinking over what to say. "Of course I do… I-I'm just still getting used to going by that status, is all."

She wasn't convinced, but learned that it was never wise to question Swaine's personal matters. "I see… Well, you sure show it now, with your actions,"

He gave a smile, one of gratitude instead of egoism. "Thanks," he leaned back in his chair, sighing. "It's not easy though… I've got a few things to look over before we leave,"

"You may want to change into some formal attire, as well." Came a voice, and they looked to see Cassiopeia entering; she gave a smile. "I'm sorry, I overheard a bit of your conversation. If you would like, I could assist you in your kingdom matters, Swaine."

"Heh, thanks your majesty, but you don't have to trouble yourself-"

"Oh, I insist! …It would serve as a great learning experience for me as well; at least I will know how a kingdom is properly cared for, when I have my own subjects to look over again,"

Swaine shrugged. "I suppose I can't argue with that. Alright, I can share a few tips… though, Marcassin would make a better mentor, since he's been at it longer than I have," he then gave a curious look, itching the side of his face. "But, what did you say about me changing into something formal?"

Cassiopeia chuckled. "It was just a suggestion. It doesn't matter to me whether you dress casual or formal,"

"…But other members of the council may nit-pick about it," Esther considered aloud, rubbing her chin. "Maybe I should change into something suitable too…"

Swaine sighed. "Yeah, that's a good point… almost forgot you have to make a good impression at meetings, clothing included." He then muttered under his breath. "(Pretty-boy sure wouldn't let me get away with it, that's for sure…)" he then stood up straight, downing his coffee before stretching. "Right then… better get a jump on things before the morning is shot. Pea, would you mind if we fast-travelled with you to the temple?"

"I would be glad to help," Cassiopeia replied with a smile.

"Good! We can meet by the fountains in four hours," he then walked towards the corridor, Cassiopeia following. He turned back to Esther. "See you then!"

Esther gave a small wave, waiting until he was out of sight before leaning against her chair, sighing. She looked around the large dining hall, noticing how empty and quiet it became. She began to let her thoughts wonder then about what will happen once they defeat Senkrad- Oliver will be living with a new guardian, Swaine will no doubt be helping with kingdom matters if not making amends with others, Cassiopeia will be working on her new empire, and Abyssa would no doubt go back to drifting from one town to another.

She didn't consider what she would be doing…

_First things first- we have to help Abyssa. You can work on your future plans later, _Esther told herself, then stood up and walked out. She entered her room, picking up the imperial staff Marcassin had given her, deciding to go out and practice to pass the time- not to mention, level up Abyssa's familiars like she promised. _Hopefully we'll get a day off someday, soon._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wheeeeeeee!" Molly squealed as she and Oliver raced against Angus and Janice down the snowy hill. Once the hill leveled out, the sled began to lose speed, but not before going up a snow-bump (which Angus built, in hopes that it would add some extra thrill to the ride), causing them to fall off the sled, their backs in the snow. "Hee hee! Let's do that again!"

"Make the bump bigger, Angus!" Janice exclaimed. "I want to soar through the air when we hit it!"

"Ha, alright, if you say so!" Angus chuckled, packing more snow onto the pile. "But I can't make it TOO big- Mom would have a fit if you guys fell off and got hurt,"

"With all this snow?! It's so thick, it's like one big icy bed!" Molly giggled, falling back and making a snow-angel.

"Heh heh, still we gotta be careful."

"Let's have another race! I'm riding with Oliver this time!" Janice exclaimed.

"C'mon, Angus! Last one uphill is a rotten egg!" Molly said, tugging her big brother along.

"Whoa, slow down! It's slick, ha ha!" Angus laughed.

Oliver followed alongside Janice, who took him by the arm and pulled him down a bit. "By the way, thank you for helping my brother," she whispered.

"Huh?" Oliver replied quietly.

"Ever since you came along and did… whatever you did… he's been doing a lot better. We never had this much fun with him since we were really little. He used to stay in his room or just read by himself, and yell at us to go away. But now he's nice- we watch TV together, he tells us jokes, he reads to us sometimes... He even let us help take care of our kitty, Anastasia, telling us that as long as we were nice to her, she'd like us!" She looked up the hill, where Angus was pretending to fall off the sled, making Molly laugh. "I was kind of scared that our parents would send him away if he never got better... it's bad enough we lost a big brother before we had a chance to meet him…"

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, remembering the story…

Janice looked up at him, smiling. "So… thank you. You helped us get our big brother back!"

The young wizard gave a smile. "No problem,"

"Hey, slow-pokes! Are we racing or what?" Angus called.

"Ha! We just don't want to beat you TOO soon!" Janice retorted, running up the hill.

Oliver chuckled, making it to the top. He looked over, seeing Abyssa and Mr. Drippy were arriving- has it been an hour already? _I guess time really does fly when you're having fun, _he figured. "Okay, one more race, then I have to go," he told everyone.

"Awwww!" Molly and Janice whined.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Molly begged.

"Hey, an hour's an hour, sis. Besides, we can hang out with him again later on," Angus said, then feigned a shiver. "Besides, I'm getting pretty cold myself- how about if we head home for some hot chocolate?"

Molly turned to the young wizard. "Do you want to come over, Oliver?"

"Ha ha, it's alright. I've got to go meet up with some other friends," Oliver replied.

"Is one of them your girlfriend?" Janice asked, slyly.

Oliver blushed. "H-Huh?"

"Jan!" Angus lightly scolded.

"What? I saw him with that pretty blonde girl…" Janice stated.

"What pretty blonde girl?" Molly questioned, hands on hips.

"I-I don't have a-" Oliver began to state, recalling the moment he had with Myrtle.

"She has her hair up in a braid, and wears a purple outfit. She kind of looks like Myrtle," Janice replied.

Angus and Oliver both froze (the young wizard blushing deeper).

"I never saw a girl like that…" Molly questioned.

"Really? I remember seeing her in our backyard that one day, when Angus passed out. But then she disappeared," Janice looked at Angus. "You saw her, didn't you, Oliver?"

"Um… well…" Oliver tried to say.

"That was Myrtle," Angus replied first. "She was wearing a costume Oliver gave to her- you know, like the one he was wearing that day you met him. Right, Oliver?"

"Oh… right!" Oliver agreed. "She and I were… um… going to play a game, but I forgot about it when I came to visit Angus, and she came looking for me. I guess she was a little embarrassed and ran home before anyone else could see her- so don't tell anyone about it, okay?"

"Okay!" both girls replied.

"But only if you bring us cool outfits too!" Janice replied.

"I want one like Myrtle had- but pink!" Molly giggled.

Oliver chuckled. "I'll look for one," he said. He looked, seeing that Abyssa and Drippy were waving at him in a 'Wrap it up!' motion. "Right now, let's finish our race!"

They all hopped on the sleds, having a race downhill, hitting the bump and flying off their sled and into the snow, the girls having a fit of giggles. Oliver then bid them farewell, walking off.

"Bye, Oliver!" Angus called to him, then grabbed the reigns of the sleds, turning to his sisters. "How about if I give you guys a ride back to the house?"

"YEAH!" Molly and Janice exclaimed, hopping on their sleds and letting their brother pull them down the icy sidewalk.

Oliver watched them go with a smile, before walking over to Mr. Drippy and Abyssa. "Sorry we interrupted the fun, Ollie-Boy, but it's nearly noon!" the Lord High Lord of the Fairies stated.

"Yeah- depending on the time-difference between here and Al-Mamoon, we're either late for the meeting already, or we're going to be." Abyssa stated, looking up at the sun peeking through the clouds.

"Well, let's get going then!" Oliver stated, and Mr. Drippy handed him Astra and his bottomless bag. "We should arrive back in Hamelin, so we'll have to Fast-Travel there,"

"Right-o, lets hop to it then!" Mr. Drippy stated.

Oliver cast Gateway, and they were off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minutes before Oliver cast the spell, Swaine, Esther, and Cassiopeia were preparing to head out.

Esther walked out of her room, having changed out of her travelling clothes. After training out in the field with Ghibli and Angel (both whom managed to gather some experience very quickly), she had gone to the Hootique to find a more formal outfit- due to the incident last time, the Hootenanny gave her a lovely indigo dress with a golden trim, with a matching blouse to wear underneath.

She met up with Cassiopeia by the fountains. "Oh, Esther, that is a lovely dress! …Quite eccentric for a simple meeting," the Witch Queen stated.

"Yes, but I wanted to look my best," Esther said with a sheepish smile. "And the Hootenanny insisted I have it as a sympathy gift, after what happened the other day."

"Well, I suppose no one can argue with that. …You should wear it to the Winter Festival next week!"

"Hee hee, maybe I will!" Esther paused, looking around. "I wonder what's taking Swaine so long? Was there a kingdom matter he had to settle?"

Cassiopeia shook her head. "He just checked up on a few mechanisms, handled reports, and gave the chief orders to handle matters until he returned. Then he went to go change." She looked over at a corridor. "I'm sure he'll be out in a m-" She paused, her eyes widening.

Esther curiously followed her gaze, and her heart nearly stopped. Walking down a corridor was a young man with slightly combed hair (tied down in the back), wearing a dark-red suit-jacket over a white dress-shirt, black pants with a golden sash, and black shoes. If not for his ever-present stubble, she wouldn't have realized it was Swaine. "Alright, are we ready to go?" the elder prince asked, then noticed their stares. "…What?"

"You… look nice," Esther admitted, astonished. "When Cassiopeia stated you should dress more formal… I didn't think you'd-"

"Go along with it? Well, for your information, I DO have a sense of sophistication," he crossed his arms. "…I just don't show it. Stop staring, it's not that big of a change!"

"Sorry- you just look so hansom we couldn't help ourselves," Cassiopeia replied with a smile. Esther blushed, wanting to object, but the Witch Queen changed the subject. "Now then, shall we head to the Temple?"

"Yeah- the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back," Swaine stated, looking down the other corridor which lead to the royal chambers as he did.

Cassiopeia nodded, then cast the Travel spell.

In a flash, they found themselves in front of the temple, seeing King Tom was already making his way in, escorted by two guards- who also kept their cat-king shaded from the sun. He turned, sensing their presence. "Myoh, there you are! One was worried he would be the only one arriving a few minutes early," King Tom stated, giving a humble bow to Cassiopeia. "It is a pleasure to see the Witch Queen once more,"

"The pleasure is all mine, your Meowjesty," Cassiopeia replied, returning the bow. "I assume you have been amused with the gift I had given you days ago?"

"Ah, yes! One feels like a young kitten again, hearing the jingling of bells. It serves as a great relief of stress, especially with this horrid weather,"

As they entered the kingdom, Cassiopeia and King Tom continued their chat; Esther walked alongside Swaine, keeping her eyes forward. It wasn't that she was surprised he decided to dress formal- as he had said before, he understood it was necessary. She just wasn't expecting how well he cleaned up, having thought he would just change into pants and a shirt that weren't torn. Actually, she didn't even know if he had any formal outfits.

She felt ashamed not giving him enough credit. After all, he was a prince, and had been living with Marcassin a while before they started travelling. No doubt he'd have a formal outfit or two hanging up somewhere for special occasions. Perhaps she was just used to his rugged looks, that she never braced herself to see the elder prince looking like… well, a prince.

"You seem quiet. Nervous about the meeting?" Swaine asked her.

"Huh? Oh, no, it's not that. It's just…" Esther began to state, though couldn't bring herself to admit she thought her friend looked quite hansom- otherwise she'd never hear the end of it (_a/n: and the shippers would never leave them alone). _"I'm hoping Oliver and everyone will arrive. We never heard back from Smiley and Surly…"

"They'll be along. You know Oliver- he'd never leave us hanging," They entered the temple, seeing up ahead that Kublai and Khulan were already in the throne-room, speaking with Rashaad. The Supreme Sage Solomon was on his throne as usual, speaking with Queen Lowlah's loyal servant, Abull. "Well… let's get this over with,"

"…Just have someone use a shrink-spell on the Cowlipha- that should help her fit indoors," Solomon was telling Abull. "It would be tedious for all of us to have to move the meeting outdoors," the servant nodded, walking out to go pass the message along to Queen Lowlah; he then noticed the rest of his guests entering. "Ah, the Witch Queen returns. I assume you had great difficulty gathering council members of great worth?"

"None whatsoever. I have gathered the most trustworthy of people to join," Cassiopeia replied, motioning to Swaine and Esther. "Such as Swaine and Esther,"

Solomon arched an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right? Esther, I can understand- seeing how she passed the trials, I know she shows great potential… but why the thief? Do you plan on having a member of council pull some heists on some enemy?"

Swaine clenched his fists, but Cassiopeia spoke before he could make a remark. "You know he has reformed, as well as was the one to carve the Clarion; any ally who helped the Pure-Hearted One defeat Shadar is welcome on my council."

"Hmph. Very well, it's your council… Speaking of the Pure-Hearted One, where is he? It's nearly noon!"

"He had a matter to handle back in his world, sir," Esther replied, formally. "We had word sent to him, and he should arrive any moment with Mr. Drippy and Abyssa,"

Solomon arched an eyebrow. "Abyssa? Who is this 'Abyssa'?" he looked at Cassiopeia. "Is she a council member as well?"

"No… but she is part of the reason I summoned everyone here," Cassiopeia replied.

"I see… Well, they had better get here soon. If they're not here within the next five minutes-"

"We're here!" someone exclaimed, as Oliver, Abyssa, and Mr. Drippy ran down the corridor, the little wizard being the one who spoke. "Sorry we kept everyone waiting. When we got here-"

"Save the excuses! You're here, that's all that counts," Solomon interrupted.

Abull came back into the temple, followed by a normal-sized Cowlipha. "Her Moojesty, Queen Lowlah!" he announced.

"Welcome, your Moojesty," Cassiopeia greeted with a bow.

"We are most delighted to be here, my dear!" Queen Lowlah replied. "It is not often we are able to leave the kingdom, unless there are matters we must attend to elsewhere." She looked around the council. "Is this everyone?"

Cassiopeia looked around at the council- everyone from most of the sages, royals, and Oliver's group were present (and Solomon had an impatient look on his face, as if hoping this was it). "Yes, all accept Prince Marcassin." She answered.

The Cowlipha gasped. "The young, hansom sage of Hamelin? It is not like him to miss an appointment, is it?"

"I'm afraid he's fallen ill,"

"Oh my!"

"He was sick?" Oliver inquired, looking a bit confused.

"That's weird…" Abyssa commented under her breath.

"Is there something wrong?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Well… when we returned to the world, we arrived in Hamelin." Oliver stated. "And Marcassin-"

"…Is here!" Queen Lowlah exclaimed in jubilation.

Swaine, Esther, and Cassiopeia turned around, stunned to see Marcassin- looking quite well- walking into the room. "Good afternoon, everyone." He greeted.

"What the h-?! I thought you were resting in bed!" Swaine questioned, running up to his brother. "What happened to not wanting to attend a meeting while sick?!"

Marcassin gave a light chuckle, patting his shoulder. "I'm not sick now, am I? Turns out it was just a touch of food poisoning. I feel as right as rain,"

"A-Are you sure? You were dreadfully ill last night…" Cassiopeia questioned.

"I assure you, Pea, I'm quite fine now. I saw Oliver and Mr. Drippy outside of Hamelin, and decided to accompany them to the meeting. Plus, with the fate of the world being at stake, I decided- brief illness or not- I could not stay behind when there are plans to be made,"

"Yes, you're not sick anymore. Wonderful. Can we start this meeting now? It's already two minutes after noon!" Solomon demanded.

Cassiopeia withheld a groan. "Yes, if all is well with Prince Marcassin, then we may proceed," she said. "Let us head to the assembly hall,"

"Hmph. About time," Solomon hopped down from his throne, leading everyone down the corridor. "Umbopa, have some refreshments prepared for our guests- not too much though! This is a meeting, not a banquet!"

Swaine walked beside Marcassin, giving him a look. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" he asked one more, finding his brother's sudden arrival suspicious.

Marcassin rolled his eyes. "Yes, Swaine, I am well over my disease. Honestly, it's like you think I'm a wimp…" with that, he walked ahead.

Swaine crossed his arms, giving his brother a suspicious look, before following the group into the assembly hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Alright, so Marcassin's alive… but something's still up. **

**In other good news, I saw the trailer for Ni No Kuni II: The Revenant Kingdom a few weeks ago, and I'm still psyched for it :D**

**Okay, okay, back to this story. I decided to give Horace a place- since I feel like he's one of the many sub-characters who doesn't get enough recognition; I also decided to throw in a cute scene with Angus's sisters, which will lead to something later on- especially since it appears Janice might be sensitive to magic as well (must run in the family, I guess?). **

**Also, if any of you have given the 'post-game events' a try, you'll learn about the golden familiars, as well as some alchemy formulas that require those 5 Scrolls… which I have yet to achieve because no matter HOW MANY golden familiars I fight, I can't find any! T_T (anyone got some tips?)**

**Reviewer Thanks **

**EarthboundRockin: **So glad you enjoy it! Twice as glad that it gave you some ideas ^-^ (you can borrow as many as you want- just so long as you give a good reference, ok?). I still think there are some things I need to work on, such as grammar mistakes and a few things I got wrong (such as keeping things subtle) but other than that, I'm flattered by your rating ^-^

**AuthorOfTheFuture741: ***hides behind you* Hey, look, Marc's alive! But, um… something's still wrong, so… bye! *runs*

**Please review, don't flame, lend some constructive criticism, and we'll see where the next chapter takes us ;)**


	60. The Council Meeting

**~Chapter 60~**

**First Meeting of the Witch Queen's Council**

The group walked down a long corridor, stopping at a dead end. "Where's the council room?" Abyssa questioned, as there didn't seem to be any doors in the hallway.

"I'm getting to it, be patient!" Solomon huffed, rolling up his sleeves. "Honestly, you expect a room used for important meetings would be easy to locate? There could be spies after all. Now, be quiet! I need absolute silence!" he then held his hands together in a prayer fashion, stating his incantation. _"Door of Secrecy, be revealed- abra-ca-door-bra!"_

A white line then shined down the wall before them, with other lines arcing out of the top and curving downwards, until a massive door appeared; it opened into a large room with a long marble-white table and seating cushions, with a small throne at one end. Candles on the walls lit up, giving the room some light as there were no windows.

Everyone walked in, standing by the table until Cassiopeia sat down on the other end of the table, giving the rest of her council members to do the same. Solomon sat down at the tiny throne at the other end, resting his face on his fist as if already bored with the meeting.

Abyssa looked around; seeing that there were only enough seats for a few people, she stood by the wall. _I feel like a total outcast here, _she thought, looking at all the council members- from royals to sages to a common kid-wizard, she saw that a majority of them kept a proper posture, dressed well for the occasion, or just showed they had a sense of authority or power just by their expressions. Even Swaine, whom would often be mistaken for a homeless man, changed his attire to look suitable; Esther herself looking as if she came from a royal bloodline.

The only ones that were not dressed up were Oliver, Mr. Drippy, and Marcassin; granted, since the young wizard and fairy were in a rush to return for the meeting, chances are the thought of dressing properly never crossed their minds (was there even formal attire made for fairies?). And Marcassin had been bed-ridden for a full day, and no doubt decided to attend last-minute with them… perhaps having no time to change into his usual formal attire, as all he was wearing was a dark-purple tunic over a white shirt, and dark blue pants.

As for the drifter herself… hell, she wore nothing but tunics, cargo pants, and sandals. The only time she switched to anything else was when she wore her winter coat, or changed into her swimsuit at Castaway Cove. She never thought to have a formal dress for such occasions- namely because living a life as a vagabond and hunting bounties to get by didn't really give her the notion that she'd be invited to any grand affairs at any point in her lifetime.

_Best to be a wall-flower, unless someone calls me forth, _Abyssa thought.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming on such short notice," Cassiopeia began. "I know many of you had just received invitation to be on my council only a week prior; had the situation not be so urgent, I would have postponed the meeting until it suited all your schedules."

"It is no trouble to us, my dear!" Queen Lowlah was the first to reply. "But, do tell, what situation is so urgent, that it would require an immediate summons for all of us?"

Cassiopeia turned to the drifter. "I believe it would be best to have Abyssa explain. She knows more about the situation than the rest of us do,"

…_well, that came quicker than I thought… _Abyssa thought, rubbing the back of her neck. Talking about the legend of Senkrad, the importance of the Azen, and a threat upon the world with just a couple people was one thing; to give a full speech about it in a room full of important people was a whole different position.

She stepped up to the table, feeling a bit nervous. Despite her travels, she did not know much about the royals; she only knew that one slip of the tongue would cause them to deem her pitiful, most likely unworthy to carry the Azen…

_No, don't think that… They're not some stereotypical, snobbish rulers. They have understanding, I'm sure… _Abyssa told herself. "Um… well…" she said quietly, trying to think of how to begin her tale.

"Spit it out, already! Don't waste our time with your mumbling!" Solomon called from down the table.

…okay, so MOST of them have understanding. Hearing the half-pint Supreme Sage's criticism wasn't going to help her speak in front of a whole room of people, and all eyes remained on her. She reached into her pocket, feeling the Azen, wishing it could do something to give her a bit of courage in this kind of situation.

"We haven't got all day, you know-"

"Then shut up and let the girl speak!" came a retort from the Lord High Lord of the Fairies. "Crikey, mun, who can think straight wit' youer big mouth runnin'?"

Solomon gave the fairy a glare, crossing his arms. "Well, I never-!"

"Well it's about time ya did!"

"Drippy, Solomon, that is enough!" Cassiopeia scolded. "Must I remind you that, if you wish to stay on my council, you are to conduct yourselves in a respectful fashion?" she looked at Abyssa. "Do pardon them, Abyssa. Now, tell us what you have already told Oliver and his friends."

Abyssa, who was looking at Mr. Drippy in astonishment, quickly snapped back to reality and gave a nod. She looked at the rest of the council- recognizing Oliver, Esther, and Swaine amongst them, which gave her a bit of comfort.

_Just pretend you're telling the story to them again, _she told herself, remembering the day when she first met the entire group- thinking about what she would have said if her broken-heart had not made her so stubborn.

"I… I used to be a resident of Kaninesas- the fallen city located on the outskirts of Old Smoky." Abyssa began, after a deep breath. "Some of you may not know of it, because it was an isolated location, left unmapped; only a few travelers knew of its location, until its destruction over a decade ago. The city was once ruled by a wise leader, known as Lady Alpha, who had died centuries ago; Lady Alpha was the maker and first Keeper of the powerful gem known as the Azen.

"The Azen had been used to seal away a great evil known as Senkrad; it was powered by the pure heart of Lady Alpha and many other thoughtless rulers, the strength of their hearts outmatching Senkrad's wicked power of corruption and exiling him deep within The Forbidden Mountain. However, Lady Alpha felt that it would not be enough to stop him, for he had plans to steal the Azen and corrupt it, so no one could use its powers to stop him.

"Lady Alpha, during her passing, left the Azen with a loyal servant, claiming that it had to be passed down to those worthy to handle its power, and to keep it safe from dark forces. Thus started the tradition in passing the Azen down to a Keeper; the tradition claimed that only one with Kaninesas-blood was allowed to inherit the Azen, lest an outsider proved their worth to protect it.

"However, as years went by and the world grew in distrust, the residents of Kaninesas kept their city isolated, only thriving by exclusive trading-ports, produce exchange from nearby farms, and if outsiders were able to pass the test of the city's Sentinel; if an outsider were granted entrance to the city, they were given the choice to either remain in the city, or take an oath never to speak of it."

"Well that's just stupid," Solomon commented. "How did the population manage to thrive? …Please don't tell me inbreeding was involved!"

"Solomon!" Cassiopeia scolded.

"No, no, he's right- it was stupid. …But, inbreeding didn't happen. The city would send out people once a year to see if the world changed; some never came back, or returned with bad reports." Abyssa replied. "The population dropped from 223,400 to just 300 within an average of 200 years… or so I learned in the archives,"

"Archives?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, the city held their records in the library. …Since they didn't really allow children-tales to be told, as they felt they would 'give children ideas of fantasies', I would read through them often." She cleared her throat. "But, back to the original subject…

"The city's isolation caused all the residents to be distrustful towards everyone, including one-another; people kept to their own priorities, and hardly offered assistance to one another. The only ones who seemed to show hope for the world was the last Keeper, and his daughter whom he sent out to see the world for herself. When she returned and claimed that the world was not as bad as everyone thought, and that everyone could go see for themselves and should welcome visitors… well, no one believed her and thought her to be corrupted, forcing her to be exiled from the city.

"Without his daughter to inherit the Azen, the Keeper had to find a new heir for it- and quick, as the years were gaining on him. After over a decade of searching, he passed it down to a child, claiming that she was still young enough to have hope for the world, believing she was worthy for the responsibility despite her young age.

"Unfortunately, no one believed the child to be worthy, her own parents doubting her… So, she ran away from the city, to prove she could protect the Azen and prove herself responsible. Little did she realize her plan was flawed, not realizing until later that everyone would consider her a fool for taking the Azen out of its hidden location, much less not knowing how to protect it from the dangers of a world she did not know about.

"She did not realize these errors until after she was tricked by a thief, who ran off with the Azen, not knowing he took away the only thing that could either stop, or release, Senkrad."

The drifter looked over, seeing said thief scratching the side of his face, as if trying to forget about that moment. She turned her attention to the rest of the council- this was about informing them that the world was in jeopardy, not bringing up her grudge.

"Things became worse, as while the girl had been gone, Shadar had attacked the city; without the Azen around to ward his dark powers off, the city fell to ruin, with little to no survivors. Since then, its tale, as well as the history of Lady Alpha, The Azen, and Senkrad, have been forgotten."

"Fascinating… but what does that have to do with this meeting?" Solomon questioned.

_Time to pull out the show-stopper. _Abyssa thought, then pulled the gem out of her pocket, holding it up for the whole council to see. "This is the Azen… and the only hope in making sure Senkrad is not released,"

A few gasped, some rubbed their chins in intrigue, and Solomon… yawned. "Is that all? Just hide the gem away where no one can find it,"

"That's what we're doing now," Oliver replied. "We're going to take it to the Kaninesas ruins… but we have a problem. Two Senkradists were loose in the world, and are trying to get it…"

"Well, at least one now. We took care of one of them," Swaine added, coolly.

"So get rid of the last one!" Solomon scoffed.

"They are much more powerful than you realize, Master Solomon." Rashaad spoke up. "I have witnessed their powers myself- they managed to summon a large sandstorm out of thin air while we were on our way to Kaninesas,"

"They know the darkest of spells- all of them forbidden," Cassiopeia added.

"And all of them straight out of hell," Swaine added, bitterly. "The spells they used on us are ones I wouldn't even wish on my enemies! …except the bastards themselves…"

"Yeah- if it wasn't for the Azen… well, we wouldn't have made it," Oliver said.

"Too right, mun- scared me to death, it did! Nearly thought those rotters had cut youer life short!" Drippy agreed.

"What were these spells they used?" Solomon questioned.

"Eternal Flames, Spears of Darkness, Stream of Blood, and Rotting Heart," Esther replied, shivering at the memory of the spells, as if still feeling the tendrils of blood that suffocated her and Swaine. "The last one almost killed Oliver- none of our healing spells worked at all, until he used the Azen."

Solomon pondered this. "They don't sound like any spells I've ever heard of…"

"Have you heard of the Dahruude spell? That is what they used to conjure a sandstorm," Cassiopeia asked him.

"That one I do know. It was forbidden to be used, however, as it involved bending the elements with force, and often lead to catastrophic events. …In fact, I believe the last one who used it caused the Storm Season to occur every year,"

"Really?" Oliver asked, surprised.

"Of course 'really'! You think I would make that up?! …It happened when a foolish sage was tampering with ancient spells, trying to use Dahruude to bend the elements and have all four seasons occur in the same location at once; unfortunately, it was too powerful for him to handle, and he ended up causing different types of storms to occur in their own areas- tornadoes in Autumnia, floods in Ding Dong Dell, sandstorms around these parts, and so on. He could not call off the spell, and only made it to where the storms would occur once a year… God forbid those Senkradist fools threw it out of balance again with their tampering of nature,"

"Aye, let us hope so- bad enough I had to keep th' Iron Wyvern grounded 'til the tornado-season passed, I'd lose my head if some damned fiend made it to where the storms kept happening and kept us from taking to the skies!" Kublai snarled.

"Calm yourself, my love," Khulan hushed him, then turned to Oliver and his group. "Did these Senkradists use any other spells?"

"There was one they were about to cast, until Oliver used the Azen against them… but I can't remember what it was," Esther replied, thinking hard.

"Eternal damnation," Marcassin answered solemnly. "It is a spell used to tear one's soul out of their own body with such brutal force, that the sheer agony of it would make the bodies collapse and stiffen in pain, and that pain would spread to the souls and stay with them for all time…"

Everyone looked at the young sage. "How did you know that?" Swaine asked, arching an eyebrow.

Marcassin shrugged. "I did some research on those spells, in hopes of finding a suitable defense against them for if we didn't have the Azen."

"I would not have suspected such dark spells would have been recorded," Khulan stated in consideration. "Such evil would have been left unknown so that future generations would not tamper with something so sadistic,"

"I agree. Where did you find these records, Prince Marcassin?" Rashaad asked.

"Well, I had to dig a little deeper, so I went to the Black Market to see if they had the information I was seeking. Turns out there were some old scrolls that had the spells. …Don't worry, though. I made sure they were disposed of," Marcassin assured.

Swaine gave his brother a look. "You're kidding me. YOU went to the Black Market, just to find some information?" he questioned, crossing his arms. "…could've just asked me to do it… When did you head down there, anyway? Esther and I saw you cast Fast Travel to the Ivory Tower before we left for Ding Dong Dell,"

"Yes, you were with us before then!" Esther stated.

"I… slipped out during the night. I would have taken you, Swaine, but you were deep in sleep," Marcassin replied, resting an elbow on the table and turning away, muttering. "…Considering I'm used to doing things without you, there was no reason to, anyway,"

Swaine gave his brother a suspicious look. "Marcassin, might I speak with you in private?" he asked, not too keen on his brother's change in attitude.

Marcassin arched an eyebrow at him. "Why can't we talk here?"

"_Now."_

"Alright, alright, calm down… Sheesh, just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you have to act so uptight…" Marcassin followed Swaine out into the hall.

"What was THAT all about?" Oliver whispered to Esther.

"I don't know… But I can tell something is wrong with Marcassin," Esther replied. "He's not acting like himself."

"Something is definitely up, that's for sure," Mr. Drippy commented.

Oliver turned to Cassiopeia. "Please excuse us, your highness. We're going to make sure everything is alright with our friends," he stated.

"I understand." Cassiopeia replied, turning to the rest of the rulers. "For now, let us discuss strategies, to assure the safety of this world remains. There is still one Senkradist out there- and with such powers they have, we must make sure our defenses withstand any attack,"

"One surely agrees," King Tom stated. "Purrhaps a combination of Light spells will fend them off,"

"And have holy objects for all our citizens!" Queen Lowlah added. "We believe all our subjects should have some sort of defense against these dark arts,"

"Most of all, make sure the Azen is at its most powerful state," Rashaad stated, turning to Abyssa. "I have hope that you are making this achievement, Abyssa."

"Yes. Oliver has mended my broken heart, so now I feel the Azen will reach its full power," Abyssa replied, turning to the young wizard as he, Esther, and Mr. Drippy were walking out. She walked over to Oliver. "Mind if I come with you? Swine may need back-up,"

"Um, sure. We'll hurry back," Oliver replied, giving a quick bow to the rest of the council as he and the others walked out.

Once the doors closed, Abyssa let out a steady breath. "I hate speaking in front of people…" she stated as they walked.

Esther giggled. "Was that why you wanted to come with us?" she asked.

"That… and I sensed something off about Marcassin," Abyssa tucked the Azen into her pocket. "As far as I've seen, he's been more of the sophisticated type- the closest he ever came to making comments was when he first told me to stop threatening his brother. Either his illness is messing with his head, or he's picking up Swaine's habits,"

"There they are," Oliver stated, and everyone paused, looking ahead.

The two brothers were standing in the middle of the throne room, and from Swaine's tense posture, it was clear to see they were in the middle of a heated argument. "…What's gotten into you, all of a sudden?!" the thief himself was snapping, making the others wonder what Marcassin had said to set him off.

"Nothing. It's just, considering I had to rule from childhood for 15 years by myself, much less carry on with kingdom matters while _you _went out gallivanting around the world these past six months, I don't really see much reason to check with you on certain matters." Marcassin scoffed, in a tone no one thought he ever used. "…And since you keep taking off, I'm starting to wonder why you even bother coming back!"

"You know I promised to come back whenever you were in trouble-"

"And what about when Father died, hmm? Where were you then?!" The young sage crossed his arms, giving his brother a glare. "Oh, that's right- you took off on your own, to find your place in the world, all because your little brother usurped you to the throne!"

Swaine clenched a fist. "That is NOT true! You damn well know why I had to leave- and I came back, remember?!"

"Hmph. I remember. It took you 15 years to return- and you had become a petty thief in the process. Way to move up in the world, I say!" Marcassin turned away. "…You never thought to come back after hearing of Father's death, did you?"

"I-"

"DID YOU?!"

"I tried! By the time I heard the news, I had been gone for two weeks! I tried to get back, but… I… I ended up stranded. I had no money, no way to cross the seas, and no way to send you a message- otherwise I would have come back and stayed!"

"Ha! Probably for a couple days, before the urge to travel hit you again, then you'd leave me behind, just like you always do!"

"Marcassin-!"

"Just admit it! You're not cut out to rule, you have a criminal reputation, and you don't have an ounce of magicka within you- you were ashamed to return to the kingdom! You only cared about fixing your reputation- that's why you returned, right?! Since I was heartbroken, you thought you could step in and take over!"

"No! I came back to help-"

"HELP, NOTHING! YOU ABANDONED ME!" Despite his back was turned, Swaine can sense the anger and despair on his brother's face.

"That's enough!" Oliver shouted, as he and the others ran in.

"Marcassin, what's wrong with you?!" Esther cried.

"What's wrong with me…? After holding in this anguish for so long… I've finally realized… there's no point in holding it in…" Marcassin slowly turned… and everyone gasped, seeing that the whites of his eyes turned black, his iris's red, and his skin was turning to a pale-blue color. "It's finally time to show my 'big brother' how I really feel about him!"

In a blink of an eye, Marcassin summoned a red ball of light and shot it at his brother, the blast sending him colliding with a wall. "M…Marcassin…?!" Swaine stammered.

"That en't Marcassin! That's… that's…!" Drippy stammered.

"That's our cue to fight!" Abyssa sneered, and she and the others stood in the Dark Marcassin's path, as the corrupted sage began a brawl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Well THAT takes Sibling Rivalry to a whole new level! So yup, Marcassin's been possessed, turned into a Creepypasta, and now our heroes must fight to restore him to his former glory! …wait, why does that sound familiar? 0_o**

**I read a fic where Marcassin ended up being a boss-fight after getting infected by the manna-spell ("For The Last" by icelandicc); and his appearance in this chapter is a combination of that, and an image by Cora-Diloric on DeviantArt ('Eerie Smile' to be specific) based on her 'Two Hearts' story where Swaine is also possessed. ….okay, yes, my originality is sucking, but be happy this story isn't on hiatus anymore!**

**Next chapter will feature a battle scene… and perhaps some fluff ;)**

**Reviewer Thanks (and I hope you're still around)**

**Mr. Hit'n'Run: **Your review brought a smile to my face XD (…though, since the leader didn't really use magic either, I guess it was a balanced fight—except Swaine was more awesome)

**The Demon of Sloth: **Oh he's the real one… he's just not 'himself' at the moment.

**Sage McGavin: **Yeah, no one did :P (so much for being subtle)

**Please review and lend some constructive criticism. …And if any of Marcassin's fan-girls are reading this, please don't kill me 0_0**


	61. Buried Emotions

**~Chapter 61~**

**Buried Emotions**

Oliver managed to cast _Ward _at the last second, increasing everyone's magical defense when the corrupted Porcine Prince rushed at them at great speed, waving his staff and sending forth an arc of blue fire; everyone defended, but the flames still singed them.

Esther was doing her best to heal everyone, as well as helping Swaine back on his feet. "I don't understand! What happened to him?" the familiar-tamer stammered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Abyssa stated. "He's possessed!"

"Never imagined I would ever have to fight my own brother- but if it'll get him back to normal, so be it!" Swaine snarled, drawing his two most powerful guns, Masterthief's Magnum and Cad's Cannon… though he wondered if he really would have the strength to shoot Marcassin.

"Swaine, I need one of your guns!" Abyssa said to him.

"What?!"

"I can't fight without one!" the drifter ran up to him, quickly reaching into his pocket until she pulled out his Rogue's Revolver. "This one will do,"

"What the hell…?!"

"Fight now, argue later! He's conjuring something!"

Marcassin stood in the middle of the room… apparently levitating a foot in the air, his arms limply hanging off to the side, his head tilting back and forth- as if he were a marionette puppet hanging up. He was muttering something in an unknown language, his eyes rolling back in his head as he chanted. His voice grew deeper, more demonic even, and a red vapor began to rise from his body.

"Oh knickers! I don't like what's he's doing, but someone had better-" Mr. Drippy began to cry out.

*Bang!*

"…stop it!" The fairy finished, watching as Abyssa had shot at Marcassin- the grappling hook of the gun grapping his leg.

She gave a yank, making the corrupted sage do a flip in the air, ceasing his chanting and making him fall onto the ground. "Sorry, Mark, but this is for your own good!" she called.

"_You're going to regret that, you little whore!" _Marcassin shouted… though his tone was deep and demonic, not truly his own voice. He then began to conjure a new spell. _"Severing Soul!"_

A black vapor shot out of his palm, taking the shape of a scythe and coming at the drifter.

"_Sacred Shield!" _Abyssa shouted, taking out the Azen; a bright light shined between the group and the corrupted sage, absorbing the dark blast and making the scythe shatter.

She turned to the others. "Hit him with every kind of Light spell you know! I'll try to block his attacks with the Azen!"

"Can't you use it to snap him out of it?" Swaine questioned.

"I'm trying! I don't know how this thing works, it just- LOOK OUT!" She tackled Swaine when a red light was shot at them, making a smoldering crater in the wall.

Oliver shot an 'Arrow of Light' at the sage, while Esther was using the imperial staff to try and copy him. However, she only ended up casting 'Fireball', which the sage dodged, giving her a dark glare. "_Pathetic girl- are you trying to set my hair on fire again?! You're no more fit for using magic as that damned drifter is fit for the Azen!" _he chastised.

"I know you don't mean that, Marcassin!" Esther called. "You actually believe in me!"

"_I was just being nice, because you're so pitiful! Stick to familiars and- AUGH!" _

While he was mocking Esther, Oliver had summoned his Astralynx to hit him with 'Mighty Light' from behind; he then used 'Mornstar' on the sage, making him screech in pain. "Marcassin! You have to snap out of it! You're possessed!" the young wizard called.

"_I am not possessed… my mind has been widened with the truth- these dark spells are the REAL source of power! The only way to rule is by having everyone fear you- to respect you lest they wish to perish in agony! This is what Senkrad was aiming for!"_

"Get off me!" Swaine snarled at Abyssa, who quickly rolled off him.

"Gladly," Abyssa said, then reached into her pocket.

Swaine ran in front of his brother, who was going on with his dark speech. _"Peace never lasts- how long do countries stay at peace, before war breaks out again? Hell, even siblings pick fights moments after making amends- Isn't that right, 'brother'?!" _the corrupted sage glared at his brother as he said this. _"But pain and suffering are always there… terror and mayhem never cease! As the saying goes, 'all good things come to an end'… yet evil never rests! _

"_Even when the Dark Djinn was defeated, the White Witch had came forth; after she was reformed, the Zodiarchs attacked… and now Senkrad is stirring! Tell me, oh Pure Hearted One, do you believe that evil will cease every time you vanquish a foe? Even lesser evils- human traffickers, thieves, murderers- they all wander the world! No matter how many foes you defeat, there will always be more to face. You can't defeat them all!"_

"Maybe we can't… but there will always be someone who will!" Oliver replied, firmly standing his ground. "You're right- there's always going to be evil people… but there will always be heroes to stop them too! And I'm not going to rest until we stop Senkrad!"

"_You're faith shall be your downfall… Evil Eyes!" _He then cast a spell, which had a large red orb with a black center appear, sending forth a flash of light.

Oliver, Esther, and Drippy cried out; Swaine and Abyssa had managed to shield their eyes at the last moment, seeing that everyone else had been put in a trance, apparently seeing one another as the enemy. "You snap them out of it- I'll deal with Marcassin!" Swaine told Abyssa, aiming his Cad's Cannon at his brother and shooting at him with a Blind-Shot, though with no affect.

"_Shooting at your own brother… You really have stooped low, haven't you?" _Marcassin taunted. He gasped when Swaine shot at him again, this time using Rock-Shot.

"You're not my brother," Swaine retorted, then smirked. "You're right- I did take off for my own gain… but that's because I didn't want to waste my time trying to help you man up!"

"_Ha! Why would I need your help?! I mastered magic at a young age-!"_

"Yet you still acted like a little wimp. Tell me, did Shadar really break your heart- or was that just caused by your own weakness? You were probably faking back as a kid, because you were too scared to become Emperor! You wanted your 'big brother' to stick around and take care of you, right?"

"_Don't be ridiculous! You… You were the one who couldn't fit father's expectations…!" _For a moment, his tone went back to normal, his eyes flashing from violet to their regular green-blue color for a second. _"I usurped you to the throne!"_

"And yet with all that power, you still acted like a pathetic little wimp."

"Stop… Stop it, Gascon! That's not true!" the real Marcassin spoke out. "Why… why are you saying such things…?!"

"Abyssa! Use the Azen NOW!"

Abyssa took out the gem from her pocket, holding it up. "I sure hope this works- AUGH!" she yelped, as Oliver and Esther grabbed her by the arms, still in their trance- but believing the drifter was the enemy instead. "Let go, you two! It's me!"

"Don't try to fool us, ya brainwashed brat!" Mr. Drippy shouted, jumping on her head repeatedly.

Marcassin's head jerked up, turning in the direction of the captive drifter. _"So, that was your game, huh?!" _he snapped at Swaine in his demonic voice. _"Well, let's see you handle THIS!" _he conjured a silver mist, engulfing the thief with it. _"Paralyze!"_

Swaine felt his body grow rigid, watching as his brother reached out and took the gem from Abyssa. _No… I can't let this happen…! I'm not going to let it happen! _He thought. The end of the world was one thing… but to see his own brother be corrupted in assisting in it was more than he could take- and he'd be damned if he took it!

He felt a sense of warmth just then, which seemed to relax his muscles, and he found he could move free. Quickly drawing his Magnum, he shot out the hook and took the gem away from Marcassin. Abyssa, in the meantime, wrestled away from Oliver and Esther and used the Rogue's Revolver to shoot the corrupted sage in the arm.

Marcassin hissed in pain, then summoned violet-blue flames in his palms, hurling them at the group. Oliver and Esther, after hitting each other with Light spells, finally broke out of their trance to see the mayhem going on. "He's too powerful!" Esther cried out.

Swaine, in the meanwhile, was shaking the Azen. "C'mon, do something!" he snapped at it. There was a screech, as his brother lunged at him; reacting fast, he took aim with his gun and fired right at his face…

Everything seemed to go in slow-motion.

His Magnum was suddenly glowing a soft green color, and the shot he fired wasn't one he was familiar with- the bullet seemed more like a streak of light, and instead of wounding Marcassin, only seemed to burst on contact, engulfing him in a bright, white light.

Stunned, the corrupted sage fell back. A dark, black mist suddenly rose from him, but his appearance seemed to go back to normal. "G…Gascon…" he whispered.

Cautiously, everyone approached; Swaine handed the gem to Abyssa, motioning her to stay back, as he knelt by his brother. "What did this to you?" he asked.

"I… I don't know… _you stupid bastard! …_uhn!" He cringed in pain, as if trying to force back whatever evil had a hold on him. "But… it's… it's still inside me…!"

"Go get Cassiopeia! Maybe she can use 'Sanctify' and help!" Esther suggested, turning to Oliver. "Or, do you know the spell, Oliver? …Abyssa, use the Azen to do it!"

Abyssa shook her head. "'Sanctify' won't be enough… This is the 'Cyn' spell- a dark spell that causes someone to reveal their dark side, as well as let out negative emotions they've been keeping inside." She replied. "…it's what Senkrad used to gain new followers…" she looked at Swaine. "That chanting he was doing- he was about to pledge his soul to Senkrad; if he hadn't been interrupted, well… he would've been lost forever."

Marcassin gasped, his eyes turning back to black-violet as he began to chant. Swaine shook him, slapping him across the face and making him stop. "No! I am NOT letting that happen to you! Dammit, Marcassin, you have to fight it!" he snapped, though his tone was bordering on fear.

"I'm… I'm trying…!" Marcassin replied, wincing. "I… I don't want to… _even though I'll be powerful- _No!" he gripped Swaine by the arms, trembling. "It hurts so much… _but the pain will be worth it… _Brother- please… help…!" he began to sob. "You're right… I… I can't do it without you… I need your help…"

Swaine held his brother close. "I wasn't right about anything- all that stuff I was saying was just to piss off this blasted demon in you. I know you're stronger than you give yourself credit for… Hell, you took out Candelcadabra in five seconds flat as a kid! You passed the trials when you were only six!"

"But… you were right about one thing… I didn't want you to leave… _you abandoned me…!_"

"I didn't want to leave… but I didn't want to hold you back, either. I had to find my own place in the world. I might have hit rock-bottom… but once I heard you were in trouble, I did everything I could to try and get back to you," he nodded over at Oliver and Esther. "I ended up having to babysit these two, but I managed to reach my goal with their help. And I wanted to redeem myself before joining you back at the palace…"

"Then… why do you keep leaving…?"

Swaine heaved a heavy sigh. "…Because there's still a lot I want to make up for. But that doesn't mean I won't keep coming back- as long as you need me around, I'll stick around."

Marcassin winced, then cringed. "Gascon…! It hurts…!"

The thief held his brother tightly. He turned to the others. "Oliver- Abyssa- we need some sort of pain relief!"

"Just keep holding him close," Abyssa replied, while looking at the gem. "The Azen will do something- it's got to be doing something now!"

Swaine looked at Marcassin, who held on to him tightly. "I'm scared…" he whispered, tears rolling down his face.

For a moment, it felt like they were kids again. Before he left, Marcassin would always hold on to him, and vice versa, whenever they were in a bad situation. It was all he knew how to do back then- hold on to his little brother, giving him the comfort that his big brother was there for him. In a way, he was scared too- he didn't want to fail at protecting him, and always held him close so that, if any danger came their way, he could shield him or move him out of harm's way.

He might not have known magic, or even had a gun built, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to help Marcassin when he needed it. It was one main reason he took off- not just to find his role in the empire, but to grow strong in his skills so he could have a way to defend those he loved.

"I'm right here," Swaine whispered, hugging his brother close.

Esther looked, seeing something glowing in Swaine's shirt; at first she thought it was the light that formed between him and Abyssa, but this one remained between him and Marcassin, growing brighter the longer the two brothers held each other.

The two princes noticed it too… and suddenly the light spread around Marcassin. He let out a gasp, feeling short of air as the light absorbed into him- and suddenly a black-blue vapor rose from his chest, taking form of an apple, before bursting. He let out a long wheeze, before collapsing in Swaine's arms.

"Flippin' heck! What was that?!" Mr. Drippy was the first to exclaim.

"That… was the result of the Cyn-spell being cancelled out," Abyssa replied with a grin.

"But… how? And what was that glow between Swaine and Marcassin?" Esther questioned.

"Yeah, where did that come from? …And why the hell didn't you use the Azen?!" Swaine demanded.

The drifter walked over… then reached into Swaine's shirt, holding up the gem. "Because you were using it," she replied. "That 'Sanctifying Shot' was a combination of your gun and the Azen's power- it knew you didn't want to shoot your brother, only snap him out of it. Which it did. …Afterwards, all it took was just a bit of brotherly love to cancel out the dark emotions,"

"So… you knew Swaine had to be the one to defeat Marcassin?" Oliver guessed.

"Not really. I'm just guessing on that last part," Abyssa took the gem back from Swaine. "I just hid the gem on the thief because I knew whatever power was corrupting Marcassin would try to get it during battle- though it didn't expect me to give it to the last person I'd trust,"

"And that other gem was a fake to throw him off!" Esther realized, looking at the 'fraud' gem.

"Exactly," Abyssa held up both gems- the Azen glowed as the fake gem turned into a simple rock. "I just had the Azen make a copy of itself, to fool enemies. …I worked all night on it, so no one criticize!"

"Actually… that is a brilliant plan," Swaine said, a bit amazed. He then looked at Marcassin- who was passed out, but looking normal at last. "…and it saved my brother, so I can't really nit-pick."

There came footsteps, as Umbopa walked out. "Master Solomon wishes to know what is taking so long," he asked. "Heard loud noises. Lots of shouting. Everyone alright?"

"We… had a problem. Something was wrong with Prince Marcassin," Oliver replied, looking at the young sage. "But he seems better now,"

"Sure does- he's wakin' up!" Mr. Drippy added.

Marcassin was indeed stirring; Swaine helped him sit up. "Ohh, my head… Gascon? Oliver? …What on earth happened?" he asked, rubbing his head. "I had this horrible dream…"

"You mean, you don't remember anything?" Esther questioned.

"All I remember is… is that last night, I couldn't breathe. Everything just seemed to go black…" he then looked up at Swaine. "Until… I heard your voice, brother. I dreamt that I was in pain, until you held me… Tell me, what happened to me?"

"You were cast under the 'Cyn' spell… Tell me, did you eat a blue apple?" Abyssa asked him.

Marcassin closed his eyes a moment in concentration. "Yes… there was one in Cassiopeia's dining room, arranged on a tray with other treats. …Come to think of it, once I ate it, that's when I fell ill!"

"That's how Senkradists are made. Senkrad- or another follower of his- give someone blue apples more tempting to eat than their favorite foods. …It was the only spell we were taught about, so that if anyone were chosen to leave Kaninesas, they could be warned of the forbidden fruit,"

"We managed to snap you out of it… Sorry for the battle wounds, by the way," Swaine replied.

Marcassin rubbed his arm, feeling where he had been hit by a bullet. "Yes, well… at least I'm not a Senkradist," he stood up, looking around. "I take it the Council meeting is in place?"

"Yes, and we should get back." Oliver replied. "Everyone must be getting worried. Should we tell them what happened?"

Marcassin nodded. "It would be best to do so. It will help make clear how dangerous the situation has become; we also need to inform the rest of the rulers of this 'Cyn' spell, and warn others to stay away from any blue apples,"

"Let's get to it, then!" Mr. Drippy replied, turning to Umbopa. "Lead th' way, big guy!"

"This way," Umbopa replied, leading them down the corridor.

Abyssa walked behind the group, Esther right beside her. "Why did you really make a copy?" she whispered.

"Huh? How do you mean?" Abyssa replied.

"You know more about the Azen than anyone else, and know how to use its powers best. You could have defeated whatever was controlling Marcassin single-handedly… so why switch it out with a decoy?"

Abyssa scoffed. "What, and just have everyone else watch? Like I said before, I had to pull the unexpected so the Azen wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Plus, it wasn't really working for me- it only casts its power when necessary. It probably worked for Swine because it knew he loved Marcassin more than the rest of us, so his heart was most powerful in the situation,"

"I see…" It was a lie, as Esther had a feeling the drifter had a different plan up her sleeve.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After informing the rest of the council of what had happened, everyone's stunned reactions were understandable. "How could such gruesomeness touch such a beautiful face?" Queen Lowlah gasped, feeling as if she would faint.

"You said the apple appeared in my castle…" Cassiopeia stated, considering what Marcassin had told her. "Perhaps it was meant for me to take," she cringed, wrapping her arms around herself. "…perhaps hoping I would become the White Witch, under his influence…"

"Or, all the rulers are being targeted," Marcassin stated, in order to reassure her- somewhat. "Perhaps that is Senkrad's intention- to see to it that those with the highest authorities fall under this 'Cyn' spell, so that he may have control."

"It does seem clear that a purroclamation must be made, to purrohibite the consumption of these forbidden fruits," King Tom claimed.

"We most certainly agree!" Queen Lowlah replied, turning to her servant. "Abull! Issue a decree at once, that any blue apples seen in our kingdom must be disposed of at once!"

"Yes, your moojesty," Abull stated with a bow, writing down said decree immediately.

"I shall inform all of Perdida as well," Khulan stated, then turned to Kublai. "Kublai, I recommend you fly to all the minor villages and spread the warning as well,"

"Consider it done! No damned spell is going to be making any more condemned followers of that wretched demon," Kublai declared.

"Umbopa! Set up the decree in the halls! Since so many people come for the Familiar Tournament, the word shall be spread as fast as wild fire," Solomon stated, then gave his servant a look. "…And make sure it's right-side-up this time, you big buffoon,"

"Let us all adjourn the meeting, then, and spread word throughout the lands," Cassiopeia stated.

Everyone agreed so, standing up and exiting the room, walking down the hall and talking about what kinds of defense methods they shall be using, or which village they shall visit first.

Once the group was outside, they knew what action to take. "I shall return to Hamelin, and see to it this tragedy does not repeat." Marcassin stated.

"I shall accompany you," Cassiopeia added. "There are no subjects for me to check on, so I shall see to it to assist you and the rest of the kingdom rulers in this matter,"

"And we'll go back to Kaninesas," Esther added. "We have all the things we need to get by the Sentinel,"

"Aye, an' wit' over a week to spare!" Mr. Drippy agreed.

Swaine tapped his chest, summoning the Gruffian they had tamed. "One Gruffian, Rogue's Revolver, and Cloud Sweeper- I'd say the errand's complete," he agreed.

"Right. Let's head out quick, before anything else happens," Oliver stated. "I think I can Fast-Travel us to the Sentinel's post,"

"Tidy, I'd hate to have to walk th' whole way again," Mr. Drippy said, wiggling one of his legs. "Not as young as I used to be, mun- these stubby legs o' mine wear out fast nowadays!"

"Let us hurry- there is no time to waste," Marcassin said, as he and Cassiopeia walked a ways.

Swaine paused, looking back at his brother, and Oliver's group. He wanted to join the others- hell, he had promised that drifter he'd help her secure the Azen, and didn't want to further piss her off; but he also didn't want to leave his brother on his own, after what had happened. He had some responsibilities in the kingdom too, after all.

That 'Cyn' spell did involve uprooting someone's suppressed negativity... and all the things his brother had said while he was possessed... Was it just to put him on a guilt trip, or had his brother been hiding his pain of the last 15 years? If the latter was so, he didn't want to keep putting him through that... otherwise, the guilt-trip method was working.

He was relieved from being stuck between a rock and a hard place when a hand rested on his shoulder. "Go with them, brother." Marcassin told him. "We shall meet in Hamelin when your quest is complete,"

"What about you? After what just happened-" Swaine began to protest.

"What happened is over- and I know that your place is with our friends during this crisis." Marcassin looked over at Oliver, Esther, Drippy and Abyssa. "They need you more than I do… I know you'll come back, afterwards. You haven't broken that promise,"

Swaine scoffed, smirking. "And I don't plan to,"

"And I know you also have amends to make with Abyssa. You have your own quest to complete, brother- see to it through the end,"

Swaine nodded, resting a hand on Marcassin's shoulders. "If anything happens… Come find me."

Marcassin smiled. "Why do you think I mastered the 'Foresee' spell?"

The thief chuckled, patting his brother's shoulder, and the two parted ways.

It was time to fulfill this mission.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry the battle scene wasn't jam-packed with much action… but I mostly wanted to get the group on their way- and just wanted to throw some fluff between Swaine and Marcassin. (Hey, the ball was thrown and I had to frickin' swing!)**

**So the group is heading back to Kaninesas… Don't judge the story as rushed just yet, because there are still some loose ends to tie up- and there may be a twist or two ;)**

…**I hope this story is still grabbing readers, because no one has reviewed :(**

**Please review, throw some constructive criticism my way, but no flames!**


	62. Back On Track

**~Chapter 62~**

**Back on Track**

Before continuing their journey, the group decided to go to Al-Mamoon in order to not only stock up on supplies, but also so Swaine and Esther could change into some travelling clothes. After entering-and-exiting the Hootique within ten minutes, the two waited by the gates of the city for Oliver and Drippy, who were still in the Cawtermaster's finding strong weapons for everyone's familiars.

"Finally, I was worried I'd have to spend the rest of the day in this get-up," Swaine stated as he stuffed his formal attire into his pack, feeling relaxed now that he was back in his ragged jacket; he had to buy a different shirt and pants, but nothing a bit of 'roughing it' wouldn't solve.

Esther, who had found an outfit similar to her own- only a deeper purple with periwinkle pants- had to nod in agreement; she liked her new dress, but it was easier to move around in something less 'sophisticated'. Though they fought well back in the Temple, she didn't want her outfit ruined. "It does feel nice," she agreed.

"Didn't think I'd see the day you'd dress up, thief." Abyssa commented, leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. "…Hell, I didn't even consider you knew how,"

"Ha ha, you think of that one yourself?" Swaine retorted in sarcasm. "Keep in mind, I AM a prince- so I know when I need to look my best, and when it's okay to look casual."

Abyssa shrugged. "Oliver and I were dressed casually, and no one made a fuss about it."

"Well, Cassiopeia did suggest we look our best for the meeting." Esther stated. "And you and Oliver were in Motorville, so you had an excuse."

"True… Ah, well. We're on a quest to secure the Azen, not talk about dress-up." Abyssa looked at the gem in her hand. "The sooner this thing is placed somewhere safely, the better."

"What about that Senkradist? We can't expect to let her roam around," Swaine brought up, and it was clear that he was still mortified that their foe had manipulated his brother.

"Chances are, she'll be waiting near Kaninesas for us," Abyssa then looked at the Azen. "Which is why I'm going to give this to Oliver- with his pure-heart, he can eradicate Kyani in a heartbeat."

"Sounds like a plan,"

Oliver and Mr. Drippy soon met with them; Oliver handed Abyssa a set of claws and a gem. "Here, Abyssa- I got these for your auroralynx," he stated. "It'll help increase her attack skills, and you can give her the gem when she's ready to metamorphose,"

"Oh, thanks." Abyssa then turned to Esther. "How is Angel, anyway? Was she any trouble?"

"Not at all!" Esther then summoned Angel and Ghibli, returning them to the drifter. "I've been working with them while you were gone; they've both leveled up quite fast!"

Abyssa gave Angel her claws; summoning both her familiars back, she could feel their increase in power. "Thank you. Next time I need a familiar-sitter, I'll know who to call,"

Esther giggled. "Anytime,"

"Right, now that we're all equipped, shall we get going?" Swaine asked.

Oliver nodded. "Here we go!" he exclaimed, casting 'Travel'.

In a whirl, everyone found themselves at the Sentinel's post. Jacob was the only one there at the moment, having a solemn expression; the moment he saw the others arrive, it turned to surprise and joy. "Wow, you lot sure got here fast!" he exclaimed. "It's barely been two weeks!"

"Well, we weren't going to just wait around for the deadline- we're kind of in a rush," Abyssa stated.

"Aye- would've been here sooner, but ran into a bunch o' trouble down th' way!" Mr. Drippy added. He then noticed The Sentinel wasn't present. "Oi, mun, where's youer pap? En't he supposed to be manning th' stand?"

Jacob opened his mouth to speak… though shut it. His expression became that of grief. His eyes seemed misty. "I'm sorry… My father passed away in his sleep the night you all left." He told them, quietly.

"Oh no… that's terrible!" Esther gasped, wincing.

"He was quite old… but he was happy when he died. He claimed that seeing a new group of travelers before his time came to an end helped lighten the sorrow- that, and in a way, he no longer had to be stuck in the middle of nowhere, and would get to see the world in a different view." Jacob wiped his eyes. "He told me I didn't have to stay- he's been telling me that for years… but I couldn't leave him to stay here, alone."

"So leave," Abyssa spoke up. "You stood by your father throughout his Sentinel position to the very end. He would not want you to stay here another minute,"

"But… where would I go? What would I do? This farmhouse is the only place I've ever known…"

Swaine stepped up, handing the young man 500 guilders and a Fling-Flame gem. "This is from a merchant in Al-Mamoon. He saw the flying-carpet you've given us, and wants to take you on as a partner. That could be a start," he suggested.

Jacob looked at the guilders and gem. "Someone… is interested in selling my carpets?"

"More than interested- he even wanted to buy the one you sold to us!" Esther giggled. "By the way… after flying on it a few times, it started to gain somewhat of a- well, personality. Can you explain that?"

"Oh yes. You see, once someone has used a carpet a number of times, the carpet will become attached to them- it's almost like having a familiar. The longer you have it, the livelier it will become; and the more you take care of it, the better the bond will grow."

"Fascinating! …Oh, and speaking of Familiars, we've got the rest of your items!"

Swaine handed Jacob the Rogue's Revolver, and summoned the Gruffian for him as well. "Amazing! I didn't think I'd ever get to see one of these again," Jacob stated, rubbing the Gruffian's head.

"Just be sure to treat him right- the wild hound was vicious enough to get its own Bounty," Swaine commented.

Abyssa gawked. "Are you flipping kidding me?!" she exclaimed. "I've tried to hunt that thing down for weeks… and you managed to TAME it?"

"Hee hee, well he was pretty impressed with our fighting skills," Esther innocently stated.

The drifter threw her arm up in the air, rolling her eyes. "Unbelievable…"

"Um… here's your Cloud Sweeper too, Mr. Jacob, sir." Oliver said, handing the young man a Cloud Sweeper.

"Thank you all…" Jacob stated, wincing. "…to think, my father asked for all this, just for me…" he gave a firm nod. "I will put it all to good use. I will leave this place and go to Al-Mamoon, and start a shop like he always wanted!"

"That's wonderful! I'll come and visit your shop often," Esther assured him with a smile. "Maybe you can give me tips on how to take care of our flying carpet, too!"

"Well, I have a couple tips already- after you fly it, always have it lay out on a flat surface, or roll it up in a safe place. And try to keep it clean- carpets fly better when they're not weighed down with dirt. Finally, be sure not to damage it. If ever it's torn, just bring it to me for mending." He then loaded up his things, putting all the carpets and items he received into a bottomless bag, while summoning the Gruffian. "I suppose I won't keep you lot any longer. Thank you again for all you've done,"

"You're welcome- and good luck with your shop!" Oliver exclaimed.

Jacob nodded then, climbing onto a spare-carpet, flew off into the skies.

The group then looked ahead at the ruins of Kaninesas. One mile away from finally completing this quest… if not facing one more bout with danger.

"Well… time to wrap this up," Abyssa sighed, then turned to Oliver. "Before we go any further, Oliver… I want you to carry The Azen for me. If Kyani is waiting, you're the only one powerful enough to use the Azen against her. Remember, the spell is called 'Dust'."

Oliver nodded, taking the Azen. "Alright, if you're sure… but what if she tries to steal it after we hide it?"

"The monastery has an everlasting protective-spell around it to keep out darkness. If Kyani so much as comes within five feet of the structure, she'll turn to ashes,"

"But… wasn't it destroyed with the rest of the city?" Esther questioned.

"Yeah, what if the place has crumbled away by now?" Swaine asked.

"The spell would still be intact. It's not so much as the building itself that withstands the forces of darkness, but the hallowed ground it was built on. Beneath the monastery are underground tombs where saints were buried; they say the spirits of the saints are what keep dark forces at bay. …I plan on hiding the Azen there,"

"Abyssa… I just realized something," Oliver spoke up. "Once we get rid of Kyani, there won't be any more Senkradists; then Senkrad won't have anyone to try to unleash him. …If that's the case, we won't have to hide the Azen. You can keep it!"

Abyssa looked at the gem that the young wizard now wore around his neck, then shook her head. "Even if Senkrad remains sealed away, I still prefer to hide the Azen here."

"Why? It holds great power- you could use it!"

"I know… but I don't want to. The only thing it holds for me are bad memories," She continued to walk ahead.

"But… it brought you good memories too, didn't it?" Esther questioned. Abyssa paused, looking at her. "I know you didn't grow up in a good place, and losing the Azen was terrible… but searching for it and finding it afterwards brought in a bit of good. You gained a new familiar, your heart has been mended, you've experienced new things… and the only curse it's given you was that light between you and Swaine- and even that's gone now!"

"At least until we have to find her again," Swaine joked.

Esther nudged him. "Abyssa… life is full of hardships, and it always will be. But you can't keep the bad memories in mind; you have to focus on the good ones, too, and move on to keep making memories. Don't just focus on the bad times you've had with the Azen, but remember that it brought out the best for you, too."

Abyssa thought about it, before giving a shrug. "Good point, but I'll make up my mind after this crisis is over. …Besides, we've come this far to hide the gem. We can't just change our minds now,"

"Might as well check an' see if th' hiding spot is any good, anyway." Mr. Drippy added. "Plus, I always wondered what was inside that heap of a city,"

"Well, let's stop dawdling and find out," Swaine stated.

The group journeyed on, heading straight for the city.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cassiopeia walked down the corridor. It had been nearly two hours since she arrived back in Hamelin with Marcassin; after sending out a proclamation, warning everyone to avoid blue apples that carried the 'Cyn' spell, the young sage had retreated into his chamber in silence. The Witch Queen grew worried, sensing some sort of distress.

She entered the chamber after knocking, finding him seated on the couch, looking at something. It was a unique, custom-built sword, the hilt of it baring the Hamelin emblem. He seemed to be looking at it with a look of guilt on his face. Mustering her courage, she approached him.

"Ever since I was young…" Marcassin spoke without looking up; Cassiopeia paused, listening. "I knew I carried great power. I knew I would become Sage and Emperor, and surpass my brother. I knew this to be true- but I did not want to believe it. Gascon had been looking out for me, doing all he could not only to impress our father, but show that I could rely on him; I believed he would make a better ruler, just because he cared so much…

"I did not want to usurp him, feeling that if I did so, that would abolish his purpose- perhaps even cause a heavy grudge to form between us. …I know, many siblings have their rivalries, and Gascon and I do tend to have such quarrels, but back then I did not want any strain in our relationship. I wanted him to be proud of me, but I wanted him to know I had great respect for him as well. So, I goofed up spells, I held back, I made as many mistakes as I could in order to have Father give more consideration in allowing Gascon to become Emperor. …The most he did was teach him carving and master mechanics.

"After we went up to the Tombstone Trail, almost 16 years ago now, I eventually realized that I was hurting my brother more by acting like a fool, just to make him look good. I stopped holding back and helped defeat Candelbracadabra. …Once he realized how magnificent my powers had grown, Gascon believed he was the one holding me back, while I thought I had been doing so to him. He left to go find his own role in the world, promising to return whenever I was in trouble…"

The young sage sighed, before continuing. "So much had happened in those fifteen years. Our father died the very night my brother left. Xanadu fell at the hands of Shadar, and our best general became captain of the Sky Pirates afterwards. During those times… I kept wondering when Gascon would return, or if he were even still alive. My belief began to slip, little by little, until it was stolen completely.

"Deep in my heart… I harbored a grudge against Gascon for leaving, but I never brought it up with him- not even when he continued to travel after we were reunited. I understood it was hard for him to return, becoming a thief and all… but I wish he had tried harder, or at least written a letter! *sigh* …but I only focused on what was important- that he had come home, and would always return. I had forgotten about the grudge… until it surfaced, manifested from the 'Cyn' spell. …Now, I have to wonder if my brother will choose to stay because of choice, or because of guilt, and guilt is what I will feel, as if I'm holding him back."

Cassiopeia was quiet for a moment. She then walked over to the young sage, sitting down beside him. "You are not holding him back from anything, Prince Marcassin. Rather, you are helping him to keep moving forward with his life. Think about it: the main reason he joined Oliver's quest was to help you, as well as the entire kingdom. You helped give him a purpose- not only to fulfill a dangerous quest, but also a purpose to come home. Whether he chooses to stay or not is his choice, but he will always return for your sake, no matter how long it takes."

Marcassin continued to look at the sword. "I just wonder if he wishes to rule alongside me."

"That is hard to say… It is his choice, on whether he sees himself suited for such a position. But at the moment, his place is in a quest to keep the world from evil; and our place is making sure all remains well while he and the others fulfill it."

Marcassin only sighed. "Right. …Hopefully by then, we'll both have reached a conclusion." He then stood up, putting the sword on a display stand.

"That is a magnificent sword… Why have I never seen you use it in combat?"

"I am not one to use swords in combat; magic has always been the skill I've used,"

"I see… so why do you own one?"

"It was a gift… *ahem* Come, let us make sure all is well within the kingdom."

Cassiopeia nodded, walking out with him; she looked back at the sword, wondering who the gift had been from.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: I'M BACK TO UPDATING THIS STORY AT LAST! *cricket chirp* …Anyone still reading it?**

**Once again apologies for the hiatus guys, but I caught up in a lot of stuff since my last update (mostly playing a new videogame and starting MORE stories :P); I've also noticed this story is running VERY long… so long, that I had to go back a few chapters to remember a few things, and will no doubt have to reread the whole thing and take notes so I don't forget anything important.**

**I planned on having this chapter up sooner… but for some reason Fanfiction wasn't letting me upload any documents. I kept getting an 'error' message claiming the document wasn't in the right format- which I found to be bogus since I've always uploaded files in the same format since I first joined! …God forbid this problem repeats itself…**

**I also apologize for a short chapter here… I kind of didn't want to throw in too much with Abyssa and the group so soon, and felt to throw in another little scene with Marcassin, as I felt the 'closure' in the last chapter wasn't enough. **

**Next chapter… we finally see the ruins of Kaninesas. Question is, will Abyssa hide the Azen, or change her mind?**

**And finally, THE REVIEWER THANKS:**

**SorotheAndroid: **…Didn't expect so much praise in a review. Thank you so much, I try to do my best. And I'll be keeping up with the updates from here on out! :D

**HannahHatter: **I'm going to say this once: keep your reviews coming, they always make my day! ^-^

**Guest: **So glad to hear it!

**A chicken nugget: **Thank you.

**Please review… but no flames or THE STORY STOPS HERE! *screams of panic are heard* …okay, maybe I won't go THAT far…**


End file.
